Tudsz titkot tartani?
by EttiHun
Summary: Mindenkinek megvannak a titkai, amiket félve őriz, és a világ minden kincséért sem árulná el azokat. Az ötlet Sophie Kinsella Can you keep a secret? című regénye alapján született. A véleményeknek nagyon fogok örülni.
1. Chapter 1

**Első rész**

Minerva unottan kevergette a teáját az irodájában. Perselus bosszúsan ült vele szemben, és bosszúságát egy pillanatra sem óhajtotta titkolni. Az igazgatónő azon elképzelése, hogy könnyűszerrel talál megfelelő személyt a bájitaltan professzori pozícióra, kezdett semmivé foszlani. A korai derűlátása tovaszállt, és a helyét átvette a gondterheltség. Persze tudta ő jól, hogy Piton nem könnyű eset, de valamiért reménykedett benne, hogy ezúttal másként lesz minden.

Annak idején, amikor Minerva felajánlotta Perselusnak az igazgatóhelyettesi pozíciót – tudván, hogy a férfi jó ideje állás nélkül van –, és egy meglehetősen magas fizetést ígért neki, azt hitte, azonnal lecsap rá. A férfi egy hét gondolkozási idő után személyesen kereste fel az igazgatónőt, hogy biztosítsa afelől, nem kell tovább keresgélnie, mert megtalálta a megfelelő embert. McGalagony nagyon elégedett volt, bár igencsak meglepődött, hogy a fekete hajú férfi semmilyen korrekciót nem követelt a szerződésével kapcsolatban, csupán egyetlen kérése volt.

A továbbiakban ő kívánta tanítani a sötét varázslatok kivédést, és Minerva magában elismerte, hogy ez igazán nem sok. Így lett Piton egy személyben bájitaltan és sötét varázslatok kivédése professzor. Az ötlet nem aratott osztatlan sikert a tanári karban. Mindannyian jól tudták, hogy az órarendjük alapos fazonírozáson fog átesni, hogy idomulni tudjanak Pitonhoz.

Csakhogy még a bonyolult órarendszervezés mellett is katasztrofálisan kaotikus évet zártak, ezért az igazgatónő úgy határozott, hogy a férfinak választania kell a két tantárgy közül. Piton minden zsigere azt súgta neki, hogy maradjon szeretett főzetei mellett, de végül ő mégis az oly régóta áhított SVK tanári poszt mellett döntött. Az új bájitaltan professzor kiválasztása igencsak nagy gondot okozott.  
Perselus elvállata, hogy szakszerűen felméri a jelentkezőket, de Minerva tudta, hogy a férfi mindenkiben hibát fog találni. Pedig az idő meglehetősen sürgette őket, mert az iskolakezdésig már nem volt hátra csupán néhány hét.

McGalagony már a kezdet-kezdetén Hermione Grangert javasolta a posztra, aki summa cum laude végzett a Bájitalmester Akadémián, és a lehető legjobb ajánlásokkal rendelkezett, nem is beszélve a szakmai gyakorlatáról.

Piton egyetértett abban, hogy az említett hölgy bizonyára egy főnyeremény a maga nemében, ámbár makacsul elzárkózott az ötlettől, hogy felvegyék a tanári karba. A döntését számtalan indokkal támasztotta alá, míg végül a korosodó igazgatónő feladta a harcot.  
Begyűjtötte a többi jelentkező önéletrajzát, és Pitonra bízta a döntést. Csakhogy az idő múlásával a jelentkezők nevei egyre csak fogytak a listáról, ahogy a boszorkány türelme is a végét járta már.

– Mi a helyzet Mr. Browinggal? – kérdezte Minerva a vele szemben ülő férfitól. – Kiváló ajánlásokat tudhat magáénak, nagyon ígéretes fiatalember, a volt professzorai valósággal áradoztak róla. Azt hiszem, keresve sem találnánk jobbat nála. Neked nem ez a véleményed?

Piton keresgélni kezdett a pergamenlapok között, majd egy pillanat múlva meg is találta az említett férfi önéletrajzát, ami valóban nagyon tetszetős volt, a hozzácsatolt dicséretek és elismerések figyelemreméltóak voltak, de Perselusnak mégsem felelt meg.

– Valóban lenyűgöző a szakmai tapasztalata, de ez sajnos mégsem elegendő. Laborokban dolgozott, kutatásokban vett részt, és még soha életében nem kellett senkit sem tanítania… A tesztórán csak ketten vettünk részt, de meg kell mondanom, egész végig azért imádkoztam Merlinhez, hogy túljussunk a kötelező kérdéseken. Mr. Browing feltehetőleg tökéletes labormunkatársa lesz valakinek, de soha nem fogok beleegyezni, hogy itt tanítson a Roxfortban. Egy pillanatig sem volna képes fenntartani a fegyelmet, és a figyelmet! – magyarázta Piton miközben félbetépte a jelentkező önéletrajzát.  
– Nos, igen, ezt ide is írtad a nekem készített másolatra, ami egyébként briliáns ötlet volt…  
– Szarkasztikus vagy, Minerva, de akkor is tudom, hogy nekem adsz igazat. – Piton olyan kihívóan nézett a nőre, amitől McGalagony professzor egy pillanatra elmosolyodott.  
– Megjegyezném, hogy nem mindenki olyan, mint… – A boszorkány egy pillanatra elhallgatott, nem kívánt vitát generálni.  
– Parancsolsz, Minerva? – csapott le Piton a félbemaradt mondatra. – Nyugodtan fejtsd ki a véleményed. Nem vagyok sértődős fajta, mint azt bizonyára te is nagyon jól tudod…  
– Miss Burlebridge? – terelte Minerva a szót újfent a jelöltekre. – Remélhetőleg ő határozottabbnak mutatkozott a diákokkal való kapcsolatkialakítás terén. Bizonyára ő jobban szerepelt, mert csak két szót írtál ide a lapjára, és bevallom, ezúttal nem tudom elolvasni a macskakaparásod, biztosra veszem, hogy pozitívumnak kell lennie.

Piton szeme résnyire összehúzódott, és egy hamiskás mosoly kíséretében tagadóan megingatta a fejét.

– A jelölt valóban határozott volt… Határozottan ostoba! – jelentette ki gúnyosan. – Hogy egészen pontos legyek, őt hallgatva megfogalmazódott bennem a vágy, hogy kitaláljak még egy osztályzatot, ami a Troll alatt van. – Minerva száját összepréselve hallgatta Piton elmés megjegyzését az említett jelöltről. – Az egyébként tökéletesen olvasható kézírásommal, az „Ostoba liba" jelzőket írtam oda neked. – Ezt az önéletrajzot is össze akarta tépni, de az igazgatónő megálljt parancsolt neki a pillantásával.

Piton unottan kifújta a levegőt, és várakozásteljesen nézett a boszorkányra, hogy kifejtse a mondandóját.  
Minerva menekülő utat keresett, muszáj volt valakit találniuk.

McGalagony érezte, hogy jobban teszi, ha nem pillant a tőle jobbra eső könyvespolcon lévő órára, mert biztos volt benne, hogy csak még jobban elkeseredne. Sejtése szerint már túlhaladták az uzsonnaidőt, és ha így megy tovább, a vacsorát is az irodájában fogják elfogyasztani, amihez semmi kedve nem volt. Mindig frusztrált volt iskolakezdés előtt, és ilyenkor szeretett egyedül lenni. Ebben az egyben rokonlelkek voltak Perselusszal. Minerva másra sem vágyott, minthogy lerúghassa mostanra már igen kényelmetlenné vált cipőjét, és egy kis whiskyvel megbolondított kávé mellett élvezhesse kedvenc lemezeinek egyikét.

De ez az óhaja soha nem fog beteljesülni, ha Perselus mindenkiben hibát talál, aki jelentkezett a bájitaltan professzori posztra.

– Nem kéne megkérdeznem… De mégis miért jutottál erre a következtetésre? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Minerva.  
– Tudod, mi a különbség a sisakvirág és a farkasölőfű között? – Piton lepillantott a kezében tartott lapjaira. – Egy valamirevaló bájitalmesternek, aki kitüntetéssel végzett potom három évvel ezelőtt, illik tudnia az elsős tanagyagban szerepelő legegyszerűbb kérdésre a választ.

McGalagony még kétszer megkeverte a teáját, ami már régen kihűlt, majd lassan letette a kanalát a csészéje mellé, és bosszúsan kifújta a levegőt, mielőtt megpróbált egy olyan hangon megszólalni, amivel még nem fogja vérig sérteni Pitont.

– Nem tudom, mi a különbség, de én nem is vagyok bájitalmester, viszont égek a vágytól, hogy megtudhassam – közölte gúnyosan. – Szóval kérlek, légy oly szíves, és oszd meg velem a tudásodat ezen a téren.  
– Semmi – sziszegte Piton.  
Minerva dühösen csapott az asztalra.  
– Perselus, amint mondtam, tudni szeretném a…  
– A két nagyon egyszerű hozzávaló között az égvilágon nincs semmi különbség. Mégis, a te pompás jelölted vagy öt teljes percig sorolta a különbségeket. Ha megkérdezem egy elsős diáktól, még az is tudja a választ. Annak idején a bozontos hajú elsőéves Granger majdnem kiesett a padból, hogy felelhessen erre a kérdésre, egy nemrég végzett bájitalmester meg elbukik ezen a szánalmas dolgon. Hogy kaphatott az ilyen mesteri fokozatot? – fortyogott Piton, és ezúttal valóban összetépte önéletrajzot, majd gombócba gyűrte, és elhajította.

Minerva a szemetes-kosara felé nézett, ami lassan megtelt a posztot betölteni kívánó jelentkezők lapjaival. Pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi dilettáns idiótának találja az összes jelentkezőt, de ott volt az a picike reménysugár, hátha valaki mégis megütötte Piton mércéjét.

– Mi a véleményed Miss Pridge-ről? – kérdezte Minerva olyan arcot vágva, mintha az előbbi jelenet meg sem történt volna, bár ő maga is megsemmisítette a lapjait.  
– A dekoltázsát valósággal az arcomba tolta, miközben beszélt, meglehetősen ízléstelen volt, ha engem kérdezel – felelte Piton halálos nyugalommal. – Nem hiszem, hogy tisztában van az öltözködési etikettel.  
– Neked szakmai szempontok alapján kellett megítélned őt! – csattant fel Minerva, az asztalára dobva a pennáját, amivel fel akarta jegyezni a pro és kontra érveket. – Mégis milyen jelentőséggel bír a kisasszony külseje?  
– Nem felelt meg a szakmai képzettsége! Most boldog vagy? – érdeklődött közömbös hangon a férfi.  
– Egyáltalán nem vagyok boldog – dohogott Minerva. – Ez sehová sem vezet! Van olyan a jelentkezők sorában, aki megütötte azt a mércét, amit te felállítottál?

Piton pillanatnyi töprengés után megrázta a fejét.

– Ez fantasztikus, akkor nincs is értelme tovább rabolnunk egymás idejét a továbbiakban! – jegyezte meg az igazgatónő bosszúsan.  
– Ha tehetnék egy javaslatot, esetleg hirdesd meg az állást az egyetemeken.  
– Kiváló gondolat, kedves Perselus – villant dühösen a nő szeme. – Csak sajnos egyik bájitalmester-képzéssel foglalkozó egyetem sem járult hozzá ehhez a dologhoz… Meglehet, az intézményeket vezető dékánok még mindig orrolnak ránk, amiért az elmúlt három évben mindegyiküket eszetlen idiótának tituláltad a R.A.V.. vizsgák során, miközben a diákokat felügyelték. Marad az újsághirdetés!

Piton próbálta elfojtani a mosolyát. Emlékezett rá, hogy a professzorok mennyire zokon vették, amikor a tanulók előtt becsmérelte őket, de tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy igaza volt.

Minerva fáradtan vakarta meg az orra hegyét. Több hetet fecséreltek el erre az értelmetlen dologra, miközben biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus senkinek sem fog zöld utat adni.

– Kaptál tőlem egy lehetőséget, de nem éltél vele – szólalt meg a nő. – Ezért, mint az intézmény vezetője, én magam fogom kiválasztani az új tanárunkat.  
– Nyilván azért, mert te sokkal jobban értesz hozzá – közölte szkeptikusan a férfi.  
– Merlin szerelmére, nem kezdhetek el úgy egy tanévet, hogy nincs meg a megfelelő létszámú tanárunk!  
– Ezt már többször voltál olyan szíves megemlíteni. – Piton szája sarka egy kicsit megemelkedett a mosolygás irányába. – De még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy ez egyedül a te problémád.  
– Igazad van, ha nincs iskolaév, az csak nekem rossz, a száz diákunknak és a tanári karnak semmi kára nem származik belőle. – Piton egyáltalán nem figyelt oda a nőre, amit Minerva bosszúsan vett tudomásul. – Azt tudom, hogy te repesnél az örömtől, ha nem kéne egy újabb évet tanítással töltened. Tudnom kellett volna, mikor felvettelek, hogy továbbra is utálod ezt az egészet.  
– Van valami olyan is, amit én magam nem tudok? – vonta fel kérőn szemöldökét a férfi.  
Minerva egyetlen vonallá préselte az ajkait, úgy érezte, menten felrobban.  
– Döntöttem, és nincs beleszólásod!  
– Szabadna tudom, melyik elfogadhatatlan jelöltet választottad?  
– Hermione Grangernek fogom felajánlani az állást.

SS/HG

Piton dühösen rontott be a lakosztályába. Lerángatta magáról a talárját, és lefeküdt a díványára. Granger, komolyan Grangert veszik fel? Elképzelni sem tudott ennél szörnyűbbet. Most majd minden nap bámulhatja a sajnálkozó képét, és hallgathatja a szánalomra méltó esedezését.

Hideg ujjaival kitapogatta a nyakán a forradásnyomokat. Amikor Nagini rávette magát, és tűhegyes fogaival még jobban feltépte a bőrét és az artériáját, nem is érzett semmit. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ez vele történik. Miután Voldemort távozott, és feltűnt Potter a társaival, azt hitte, már nem lehet rosszabb. Tévedett…  
Minden emlékét átadta a fiúnak, hogy túlélje a küzdelmet Voldemorttal szemben, és miközben érezte, hogy elhagyja az élők sorát, egy pillanatra hosszú évek óta először boldog volt. Nem félt, mint mások, várta a halált, a békét, a megnyugvást, Lilyt.  
Mikor azt hitte, ennyi volt, és átléphet oda, ahonnan nincs visszatérés, kiderült számára, hogy valójában csak elájult a sokktól és a súlyos vérveszteségtől.

Lily arcát kutatta, látni akarta a mosolyát, hallani a hangját, de csalódnia kellett. Az egyetlen hang, amit valahogy egészen közelről hallott, az egy diáklány feltartóztathatatlan zokogása volt. Granger könnyei összekeveredtek az ő vérével, ahogy ott tartotta a karjaiban, és zokogva rimánkodott a mindenhatóhoz, hogy ő életben maradhasson. Az a málészájú Weasley pedig tehetetlenül toporgott mellettük, mire végre eszébe kapott, és elrohant segítségért.

Bármennyire is kívánta a halált, egy röpke pillanatra mégis hálát adott a sorsnak, hogy életben maradt. Persze akkor még halvány sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy Potter világgá kürtölte az ő legbensőbb titkait, amin aztán évekig csámcsogott minden újság.  
Majdnem egy évet töltött a Szent Mungóban. Külön szobában, majdhogynem háborítatlanul, magányosan, mint mindig.

Amikor a kórházi tartózkodás utolsó napján Minerva elment hozzá, és felajánlotta neki a Roxfort igazgatóhelyettesi posztját, legszívesebben túladagolta volna magának a fájdalomcsillapító főzetet. Idáig jutott? Ennyi kínkeserves év után, amit kémként töltött, elvesztette egyetlen igaz szerelmét, közvetve megakadályozta, hogy Voldemort átvegye a világ fölött az uralmat, és ő ezt kapja? Az élet nemcsak igazságtalan, de még a humora is szörnyű!

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal felült, és kezeit a halántékához érintette. Ha Minerva Grangert akarja, nem tehet ellene semmit, de abba még bele tud szólni, hogy a kis liba meddig marad náluk. Bizony, ha rajta múlik, akkor nem lesz hosszú életű a tanári pályája.

SS/HG

Hermione az ablakhoz lépett, majd hátat fordított a kilátásnak, és nekiiramodott, megcélozva az ágyán heverő bőröndöt, amit a mostani ugrásával végre sikerült lezárnia. Nyugodtan pakolhatott volna egy térfogatnövelő-bűbájjal ellátott ládába is, ahogy Ginny javasolta neki, de ő nem akarta beismerni, hogy abban a többszörös térnövelő-bűbáj ellenére sincs már hely a ruháinak. Még mindig élt-halt a könyvekért, és miután mindent bepakolt, szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy a ládája megtelt.

– Mi lesz már? Indulni szeretnénk! – dörömbölt a szobaajtón Ginny. – Nem tartják fent az asztalunkat a végtelenségig!

Hermione résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót, és kidugta a fejét, vigyázva, hogy a vörös hajú nő ne tudjon belekapaszkodni az ajtólapba, és kifeszíteni, mint más alkalmakkor, amikor Hermione igyekezett valamilyen oknál fogva távol tartani őt a szobájától.

– Még adj öt percet… Vagy tízet! De utána tényleg indulhatunk – fogadkozott Granger.  
– Ugye nem az idióta bőröndöddel szórakozol még mindig? – vonta fel szemöldökét a vörös hajú lány. – Lassan három napja pakolod.  
– Persze, hogy nem azzal szórakozom, éppen fésülködtem, ha tudni akarod – füllentett Hermione, és gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, mielőtt a másik mondhatott volna még valamit.

Hihetetlenül boldog volt, élete nagy álma volt, hogy visszamenjen egykori iskolájába, és tanítson. Gondolkozás nélkül igennel válaszolt McGalagony felkérésére, és még az sem tántorította el, hogy Harry és Ginny pro és kontra listát állítottak össze neki, amire legalább ötvenszer ráírták vastagon szedett betűkkel, hogy Pitonnal egy légtérben tartózkodni ártalmas az egészségre, és vele együtt dolgozni pedig hatalmas idiótaságra és mazochista hajlamokra vall. Hermione azonban hajthatatlan volt, mert tudta, hogy ez az, amit csinálni szeretne, a tanítás.

Harry tisztelte Pitont, amiért annyi mindent tett a háborúért és őérte, de ettől még egy parányival sem kedvelte jobban, mert a sokévnyi szívatás, amit elszenvedett tőle, nem tette elfogadhatóvá, hogy szerette az anyját. Ginny igyekezett kitérni a férfi útjából, ha összetalálkoztak egy gyűlésen, Ron egyszerűen inkább rá sem nézett, és a többi barátja is meglehetősen rossz véleménnyel volt egykori tanárukról. Persze ezen Piton nem is kívánt változtatni, soha.

– Akkor most mindenki ürítse a poharát Hermionéra, aki ostoba módon képes visszamenni oda, ahonnan végre mind megszabadultunk! – kurjantotta a Fred és George. – Ja, és rád is iszunk, Neville, mert te is ugyanolyan ökör vagy!  
– Így van, srácok, az utolsó szabad estétekre, amíg még nem kell felelősségteljesen gondolkoznotok! – kiáltotta Harry, majd versenyt ivott Freddel és George-dzsal.  
George tósztja csak tovább fokozta az amúgy is féktelen jókedvet, és még Hermione sem vette zokon, hogy gyakorlatilag mindenki bolondnak titulálta. Persze akadt néhány szerény kivétel, mint mondjuk Neville, aki hasonló cipőben járt, mint ő, és szeptemberben együtt indultak a Roxfortba.  
– Azt hiszem, Hermione nevében is mondhatom – állt fel Neville a helyéről, a magasba emelve a poharát –, hogy rémesebb tósztot soha az életünkben nem akarunk hallani. Mindent köszön a két ökör! – A poharát összekoccintotta a mellette ülő lányéval.

Ron egy szóval sem mondta, hogy Hermione ostoba lenne, sőt támogatta a lány álmait, amit persze mindenki félreértett.

– Te csak azért biztatod őt, mert elutazás előtt még be akarsz mászni az ágyába – közölte lassan forgó nyelvvel Charlie, sajnos a kelleténél hangosabb, mint azt Ron remélte. – Mikor állsz már végre a sarkadra, öcskös?  
– Pofa be! – kiabálta Ron a testvére arcába. – Egyáltalán nem erről van szó!  
– Persze, hogy nem… – bólogattak vigyorogva a többiek. – Tudjuk mi azt!  
– Ugyan már, mi lehet a legrosszabb? Legfeljebb közli, hogy felejtsd el. Volt már ilyen, nem? – röhögött Fred.

Hermione a többiek háta mögött furcsa táncot lejtett, és Ronnak beletelt pár percbe, mire rájött, hogy azt mutogatja neki, hogy ideje lenne színt vallania. A Weasley fiú hevesen rázta a fejét. Még csak azt kéne!

– Ron, ez így nem mehet tovább, ezt te is tudod! – rántotta maga mellé Hermione a férfit, mikor az megpróbált elslisszolni mellette, hogy egy újabb kört rendeljen mindenkinek. – Ha te nem mondod el, akkor én fogom! Meddig vagy hajlandó eltűrni az ostoba viccelődésüket?  
– Nézd, már kezdődik is a műsor – mutogatott rájuk Charlie.  
– Ez az, Ronci-monci, cserkészd be a csajt!  
– Tudom, igazad van, meg kéne végre mondanom... – horgasztotta le a fejét Ron.  
– Igen, igazam van! De ha nem is mondod el, legalább jól pofán kéne őket verned, amiért mindig veled szórakoznak – mondta Hermione halálosan komolyan. – Mindig ezt fogják csinálni, ha soha nem állsz ki magadért.  
– Jó lenne leállítani őket… De ez az este a tiéd és Neville-é, nem lenne szép tőlem, ha elrabolnám tőletek a rivaldafényt. – Gyorsan lefejtette magáról Hermione kezeit, és odasietett a bárpulthoz, mielőtt a lány mondhatott volna még valamit.  
– Gyáva – morogta utána a lány.

Hermione lehuppant Ginny mellé, és igyekezett belefolyni a beszélgetésbe, amit Lunával folytatott, de az idióta ikrek nem akartak leállni.

– Jaj, essen már meg rajta szíved, Hermione – nyüszítették.  
– Igaz, végül is régen jó volt, nem? – csapott le a témára Harry is.  
– Na, ide figyeljetek! – csapott az asztalra Hermione, és ünnepélyesen felállt. Nem csak az ő asztaluknál lett csönd, hanem az egész kocsmában, és mindenki őt figyelte. – Ti pasik mindig arról dumáltok, hogy így meg úgy szereztek meg egy nőt, és hogy nektek csak a legjobb kell. Hát akkor nekem is jogom van ahhoz, hogy én magam választhassam ki, kivel akarok romantikus kapcsoltba kerülni, mert én is a legjobbat érdemlem. Minden nő a legjobbat érdemli. Ti pedig fogjátok be végre a szátokat, vagy teszek róla, hogy csendben maradjatok!  
A nők állva tapsolni kezdtek a kocsmában.  
– Annyira jól beszéltél – húzta vissza maga mellé Ginny nevetve, és újratöltötte a poharaikat. – Imádtalak!  
– Gondoltam, hogy így lesz – vigyorgott Hermione.

SS/HG

A máskor otthonos nappaliban most óriási volt a felfordulás, szétdobált ruhák, felborult poharak, és eszméletlen bűz fogadta azt, aki arra merészkedett. Az egymásba gabalyodó testrészekből nehéz volt megállapítani ki-ki mellett alszik, és az időnkénti horkolások, és nyögések is a rejtélyesség homályába vesztek. Reggel hét óra volt, nagyjából három órája ért véget az ünneplés, és a társaság nagy része romokban hevert.

– Kávét… Valaki főzzön kávét – nyögte Harry, ahogy fejét vakargatva kitántorgott a hálószobából. Az inge félre volt gombolva, a lábán csak egy zokni volt, és a szemüvege ferdén volt az orra hegyére tolva. – Könyörgöm, csak egy csészével.  
– Oh, fogd meg, nehogy meghalj itt nekem – dohogott játékosan Hermione, és a fiú kezébe adott egy piros bögrét, tele frissen főzött kávéval.  
– Milyen tipikus, hogy pont te vagy az első, aki felébred… – Harry kicsit meglökte a lányt a könyökével. – Nézd meg ezt a csodás látványt, ne mondd, hogy nem fog hiányozni. – Teátrálisan körbemutatott a szobában, ahol tegnap esti dorbézolásuk áldozatai hevertek.  
– Nem apáca leszek, Harry. Tanítani fogok, tudod, azt fogom csinálni, amire mindig is vágytam. Te is azt csinálod.  
– Az más, én auror vagyok – húzta ki magát büszkén a férfi, majd mikor rájött, hogy ez a mozdulat most még fájdalommal jár az esti ivászat után, újra visszagörnyedt az asztal fölé. – Te is lehetnél laborvezető, vagy mit tudom én.  
– Én tanítani akarok.

Ginny vörös üstöke felbukkant a kamraajtó nyílásában, a frászt hozva Harryre, aki mikor a hálószobaajtóból visszafordult, mosolyogva gondolta azt, hogy az ágyukban lévő takarókupac alatt a kedvese fekszik. De a Weasley lány még Hermione előtt felkelt, hogy összekészítse barátnője útravalóját.  
A bögrékből kiszökő kávé illatára hamarosan a többiek is ébredezni kezdtek, és nemsokára a konyha olyan hangos lett, mint a tegnap esti mulató. Hermione a széken ülve időről-időre belemosolygott a kávésbögréjébe, ahogy a többieket figyelte. A civakodó Ront és George-ot, a kedvesével kacérkodó Ginnyt, Charlie-t, akin látszott, hogy fogalma sincs, mi történt a tegnapi este nagy részében, az álmatagon vigyorgó Lunát, aki úgy tűnt, különleges búcsúajándékot adott Neville-nek.  
Hogy hiányozni fognak-e neki? Minden percben, ezt pontosan tudta. A velük töltött évek voltak élete legjobb évei. Amikor az egyetem kezdése előtt Harry felvetette, hogy venne egy lakást, ahol mind együtt lakhatnának, Hermione szkeptikusan elodázta a válaszadást. Végül mégis összeköltözött Ginnyvel és Harryvel, és nem bánta meg. Ron egy rakás kifogást talált, miért nem tart velük, végül a többiek belenyugodtak, hogy ő máshova költözik, de nem kellett aggódniuk, a vörös hajú fiú gyakori vendég volt náluk.

– Lassan indulnunk kell, kedveseim! – harsogta túl a zajos társaságot Hermione.

Ezzel az egy mondattal mintha mindenki jókedve elszállt volna. Luna bekísérte a vendégszobába Neville-t, aki már előző nap áthurcolta a csomagjait, és segített neki mindent újból átnézni. Hermione is visszavonult a szobájába, hogy felöltözzön, de útközben még egyszer visszafordult. Szerette volna az emlékezetében örökké megőrizni ezt a képet, mert tudta, hogyha ma elutazik, akkor onnantól minden más lesz.

– Rajta, mindenki igyekezzen, el kell érnünk a vonatot! – tologatta kifelé a konyhából a többieket Ginny.  
– Szörnyen hasonlítasz anyára, remélem, tudod – közölte vigyorogva Ron, mire a húga jól rásózott a konyharuhával.  
– Kifelé, mindenki! Ti pedig távolodjatok el Hermione termoszától végre, és kezdjetek öltözködni – szólt rá iker-bátyjaira.

A vonatállomás zajos volt, az emberek lökdösődve siettek a szerelvényekhez, és mindenki egy kicsit izgatott volt. Pityergő anyák kapaszkodtak gyermekeikbe, mielőtt az új elsősök felszállhattak volna a vonatra. Büszke apák pózoltak a fiaikkal, lányaikkal a fényképezőgépbe mosolyogva, barátok ölelkeztek, és egy népes társaság némán nézte, ahogy Neville és Hermione felpakolja a ládáit a Roxfort expresszre. Többé-kevésbé mindenki szalonképesen festett, bár látszott rajtuk, hogy az éjjeli duhajkodás után nem sokat aludtak.  
Ginny már előkészítette a zsebkendőt, de igyekezett tartani magát, megígérte Hermionénak, hogy nem fog sírni. Harryre és Ronra is rátelepedett a melankólia, ahogy érezték, el kell búcsúzniuk gyerekkori legjobb barátjuktól. Bár legtöbbjüknek már volt állása, közel sem vették az életet olyan komolyan, mint a lány. Hermione volt az első közülük, aki a felnőtté válás útjára lépett, és ők tudták, hogy hamarosan mind követni fogják. Ez az érzés rémisztő volt.

Neville és Hermione végeztek a pakolással, és visszafordultak a barátaik felé. Luna hozzábújt a férfihoz, és mosolyogva nézett fel rá. Hermione nagyot sóhajtott.

– Na jó, akkor most én szólok pár szót. Először is, köszönöm nektek, hogy olyan sok féktelenül vad bulizásba hajszoltatok az akaratom ellenére. Hálás vagyok, amiért a lakótársaim egymilliószor vesztek össze havonta, és rájöttek, hogyan kell maximális erővel bevágni a szobaajtót. Köszönettel tartozom Ronnak, amiért annyi szabadidejét pazarolta arra, hogy a szobámban üljön, és visszatartson a magolástól. Szintén említésre méltó Luna, akivel minden knútunkat ruhákra és cipőkre költöttük, és aki segített kialakítani a tökéletes külsőmet. – Hermione hetykén megrázta egyenes, vállig érő haját, és végigsimított mályvaszínű kosztümjén.  
– Örömömre szolgált – mondta Luna. – Kellett a változás, ha már te vagy az első, aki igazán felnőttnek számít ja, és persze Neville.  
– Hé, mi is dolgozunk, mi is komoly felnőttek vagyunk – tiltakoztak az ikrek kórusban. – Szerintetek mi egész nap nem csinálunk semmit, csak ökörködünk? – A többiek olyan pillantást lövelltek feléjük, amiből tisztán látszott, hogy pontosan ezt gondolják. – Na jó, tényleg jól szoktunk szórakozni – vigyorogtak.

Ginny kibontakozott Harry öleléséből, és a barátnője elé lépett. Itt volt az ideje a búcsúnak.

– Ugye nem fogsz sírni? – ölelte meg Hermione.  
– Nem – felelte zokogva Ginny.  
– Ugyan már, hamarosan itt leszek, srácok, csak pár hónap, és jön a téli szünet.  
– Csoportos ölelés! – szólalt meg Harry, és mindannyian összeborultak.

Hermione és Neville felléptek a vonatra, és a többiek hangosan kiáltoztak nekik, mindenféle jókívánságokat és tanácsokat ismételgetve, hevesen integetve.  
Egy barna kabátos férfi morogva ült vissza a kupéjába, miután jó erősen becsukta az ablakokat. Semmi kedve nem volt az idiótákat hallgatni, akik a peronon búcsúzkodtak.

Longbottom a folyosón elbúcsúzott Hermionétól, megígérte McGalagonynak, hogy felügyeli a diákokat, így a lány keresett magának egy kupét, és benyitott. A táskájából előhalászott egy zsebkendőt, és felszárította a könnyeit. Nem gondolta, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz elbúcsúzni a többiektől. Leült az ablak mellé, és a barna kabátos férfi felé fordult, aki úgy tűnt, elmélyülten tanulmányozza az újságját.

– Parancsol egy kis kávét? – kérdezte a lány, miközben letekerte a termosza kupakját. – Szívesen megosztom magával.  
A férfi kinézett a lapok közül, és megrázta a fejét.  
– Ön is a Roxfortba tart, igaz? – Hermione kétségbeesetten próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni a számára idegen férfival, mert úgy érezte, ha nem teszi, akkor folyamatosan a barátaira fog gondolni, és újból bőgni kezd.  
– Ez itt a Roxfort expressz, és ezzel, gondolom, meg is válaszoltam a kérdését – felelte a férfi udvariatlan stílusban.  
– Ott fog tanítani?  
– Nem! – förmedt rá a lányra a férfi.  
– Én csak… Nem számít, ahogy látom, nem akar beszélgetni.

A férfi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Hermione elővette a könyvét, amit az útra készített be, de a sorok értelmetlenül elsiklottak a szeme előtt, nem tudott koncentrálni. Jó nagyokat kortyolt a kávéjából, és maga mellé dobta a könyvet az ülésre.  
Egy óra elteltével a termosz kiürült, és ő azt vette észre, hogy idült mosoly terül szét a képén, amit jól látott a vonat ablakából visszatükröződni. Hirtelen ellenállhatatlan vágy fogta el, hogy beszélgetni kezdjen, és nem érdekelte, hogy a hallgatósága mennyire lesz morcos érte.

– Tudja, én tanár leszek, vagyis már az vagyok, az új bájitaltan professzor – kuncogott. – Szerintem minden pompásan alakul.  
– Ühüm… – felelte a vele szemben ülő férfi.  
– Eláruljak egy titkot? – kérdezte Hermione a férfitól, és úgy nézett körbe, mint egy összeesküvő.  
– Kérem, ne tegye – morogta a férfi.  
– Huu… ismerős ez a hang, na mindegy. – Hermione úgy érezte, mintha kicsit részeg lenne. – Szóval, én nem szeretem a vese-pitét. Háhá, tessék kimondtam!  
– Remek – morogta a férfi.  
– A barátnőm anyukája mindig csinál, ha elmegyek meglátogatni, de én utálom… Még soha nem mondtam meg neki.

Pár percig csendben ültek, aztán Hermione újból ficeregni kezdett, amiből a férfi tudta, hogy a lány meg fog szólalni.  
– Van más is. Akarja tudni? Elmondhatom magának…  
– Meg tudom akadályozni valahogy, hogy tovább beszéljen?  
– Én ittam meg azt az üveg bort, amit a barátaim félretettek húsz évre, hogy akkor bontsuk ki.  
– És nem tudom megakadályozni...  
– Eltörtem a barátaim ajándékba kapott vázáját, de letagadtam. Szörnyű ember vagyok. – Szavaival ellentétben Granger végig vigyorgott. – Mondok magának egy vicceset… Nem szeretem a komolyzenét. De mindenki meg van róla győződve, hogy igen. Nem is értem. Még egy operabérletet is kaptam tőlük, de rosszullétet színlelve kirohantam az első felvonás után. Állandóan béna lemezeket kapok tőlük ajándékba. Rendes ajándékot akarok, emberek! – Felpattant az ülésről, és lehúzta az ablakot, hogy ezt a mellettük elsuhanó világnak is elmondhassa.  
– Mi baja van, megőrült? – rántotta vissza az ablakból Piton.  
A férfi megigazította őz-barna kabátját, és szúrós pillantást küldött a lány felé. Minden évben elkísérte a diákokat a vonaton, de megmondta Minervának a kezdet kezdetén, hogy nem hajlandó senkivel sem társalogni, így évről-évre új álcát talált ki magának.  
– Most úgy néz rám, mint az egyik régi professzorom… Isteni hátsója volt – kuncogott.

Piton úgy eresztette el Hermione vállait, mintha a lány teste izzana.  
_Miket beszél ez a bolond liba?_

– Bizony, irtó jó pasi volt, és néha elképzeltem, hogy…  
– Fejezze már be! – szólt rá élesen Piton.  
– Mi van, csak nem prűd? Akkor ez tetszeni fog… – Hermione ördögien vigyorgott. – A szüzességemet egy iskolatársammal vesztettem el az egyik tavaszi szünetben, miközben a szüleim a Ben Hurt nézték a nappaliban. Ja, és a fiú mardekáros volt…*  
– Hogy mi? – Piton álla szinte koppant a fülke padlóján. – Ilyen nincs!  
– A barátaim azt hiszik, Ron volt nekem az első, de hogy lehetett volna az, mikor totálisan más az érdeklődése! Hogy nem veszik észre a többiek? Olyan egyértelmű.  
Egy pillanatnyi csend után a lány újra felpattant az ülésről, és lerángatta magáról a blézerét, valamint a blúzát is gombolni kezdte, de szerencsére megállt annál a határnál, ami még nem volt annyira illetlen.  
– Iszonyatosan meleg van itt. Maga nem érzi?  
– Merlin, kérlek, segíts – motyogta az orra alatt a férfi, mikor megpillantotta a lány kívánatos keblének vonalait  
– Nekem is jól jönne Merlin segítsége. – A lány benyúlt a szoknyája alá, és fájdalmasan felszisszent. – Letagadtam a súlyom az eladónak, mikor ezt vettem, mert a barátnőm is velem volt, aki sokkal vékonyabb nálam. De nem jártam jól, el sem tudja képzelni, mennyire kényelmetlen ez az izé. – Egy könnyed mozdulattal Piton mellé dobta a csipkés bugyiját, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Most már sokkal jobb.  
– Most szórakozik velem? – Piton rádobta az újságját a fehérneműre, és egy arasznyival arrébb csúszott.  
– Nem, tényleg nagyon szorított. Jaj, azt meséltem már, amikor…

Perselus Piton életében másodszorra szeretett volna meghalni. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még bánni fogja azt, hogy álcázza a külsejét, mert biztosra vette, hogy Granger csendben maradt volna, ha a saját alakjában ül vele szemben. Sőt, akkor soha nem is szállt volna be az ő kocsijába! De Merlin aznap rettentő vicces kedvében volt, mert szegény flótás végeláthatatlanul hallgatta a lányból feltörő szóáradatot, és még csak el sem mehetett onnan, mert úgy tűnt, Granger teljesen beszámíthatatlan, és bármire képes.

Az út vége előtt úgy húsz perccel a lány egyszer csak nagyon elcsöndesedett, majd elaludt. A férfi fellélegezve állapította meg, hogy teljesen kiütötte magát. Behúzta a kupé ajtaján a függönyt, lekapta a csomagját a poggyásztartóról, és nagyon halkan megpróbált kiosonni a folyosóra. Azonban kíváncsisága nem hagyta csak így elmenni. Óvatosan felemelte a termoszt, amit Hermione az asztalkán hagyott, és mélyen beleszippantott, mutatóujját végighúzta az üveg peremén és megnyalta.

– Fecsegő-szirup… Csodás, és még ő akar bájitaltant tanítani – méltatlankodott lenézve a lányra.

Hermione iszonyatos fejfájással ébredt, és első pillanatban azt sem tudta, hogy hol van. Neville már kerek öt perce rázogatta a vállát, mire végre sikerült felébresztenie a lányt. Granger kótyagosan felült, és letörölte a szája sarkában lévő nyálat.

– Veled meg mi a csuda történt? – kérdezte Neville, elnyomva egy mosolyt.  
– Ne is kérdezd… De az biztos, hogy az ikreket megölöm. – Longbottom értetlenül nézett a gombolkozó lányra. – Fecsegő-szirupot tettek a kávémba, tiszta idiótát csináltam magamból. Szerintem ez egy továbbfejlesztett változat lehet, mert úgy érzem magam, mint akin átment egy kentaur csorda. Még szerencse, hogy soha többé nem látom azt a férfit, aki itt volt velem.

Neville segített cipelni a táskát, miközben lefelé tartottak a vonatról. Az állomás már teljesen üres volt. A levegő csípős volt, és Hermione dideregni kezdett, ahogy átfújt a szél a szoknyája alatt.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Neville, és feltette a csomagokat a rájuk váró kocsira.  
– Aha, csak nincs rajtam bugyi… Ne kérdezd!  
– Jó, akkor nem teszem – felelte Longbottom most már leplezetlenül vihorászva. – Amúgy te láttad Pitont? Állítólag velünk utazott. Szerencsére én nem futottam össze vele, jobb minél későbbre halasztani a találkozást.  
– Nem, én sem láttam – morogta duzzogva a lány, és összébb húzta magán a kabátját.

* Hasonló rész szerepel A Can you keep a secret? c. regényben.

_Szerzői megj.:_ A történet alapötletét Sophie Kinsella azonos című regénye adta. Mindenkinek meleg szívvel ajánlom, fergetegesen jó könyv. Minden véleményt hálásan fogok fogadni.


	2. Chapter 2

Második rész

Hermione diákkorában nem bánta a földúton való döcögést, de most valahogy alig bírta kivárni, hogy végre a szobájában lehessen, és egy, a méreteivel azonos számú fehérneműbe bújhasson. Neville nem tudta megállni, hogy ne tegyen legalább fél tucat – szerinte igen vicces – megjegyzést Hermione pőre alsó felén mulatva. A lány megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, mikor a Roxfort kapuja végre bezárult mögöttük, és így esélye volt arra, hogy végre lerázza vihorászó útitársát. A kocsiút miatti ingerültsége ellenére azért kicsit sajnálta, hogy senki nem várt rájuk, de tudta, hogy Hagrid az elsősöknek segít a csónakháznál, McGalagony professzor pedig az utolsó simításokat intézi a beavatási ceremóniával kapcsolatban.  
Neville a folyosó végén ideiglenesen elbúcsúzott Hermionétól, aki a maga részéről már alig várta, hogy a szobájába érhessen, ami külön kérésére nem az alagsorban volt. Longbottom a szívére helyezett kézzel ünnepélyesen megesküdött, hogy soha senkinek nem fogja elmondani a vonaton történteket, illetve Hermione pucér fenekét sem említi meg többé. Hermione kénytelen volt hinni a férfinak, bár aggasztotta a komisz vigyor, ami még mindig ott ült Neville képén.  
Egy röpke búcsúzkodás után Hermione szélsebesen elrohant a szobájába, ami nagy szó volt, mert a cipőjében még menni is alig tudott, de most a gravitáció és egyéb fizikai törvényeket meghazudtolva, egy maratoni versenyzőt is lehagyott volna. Gyorsan berontott a hálószobájába, majdhogynem letépve az ajtót a felfüggesztésről, útközben futó pillantást küldött a nappali berendezésére, ami első látásra nagyon otthonosnak tetszett, és az ágyára dobta a bőröndjét. Mielőbb szeretett volna egy használható fehérneműt érezni az alsó fertályán, sosem gondolta volna, hogy a gyapjúkosztümje ennyi kellemetlen percet szerez majd neki.  
Miután sikeresen megoldotta az öltözködési kérdést, leült az íróasztalához, és elemelt egyet az odakészített pergamenlapok közül. Nem volt kérdés, kinek fog levelet írni, bár szíve szerint inkább rivallót küldött volna a barátainak. Mindenesetre miután vagy háromszor széttépte a már megkezdett levelet, és elvetette a különféle jelzőkkel teletűzdelt mondandóját, végül egy komolyságról és felelősségteljességről árulkodó levelet írt meg.

_Kedves Fred és George!_

Remélem, koporsót szeretnétek karácsonyra, mert én ki foglak titeket nyírni, ha újra a közelemben lesztek. Van róla fogalmatok, mennyire éretlen dolog fecsegő-szirupot tenni valakinek a kávéjába? Komolyan mondom, hogy ti nem vagytok normálisak! Lehet, hogy évek múlva majd jót nevetek azon, ami történt, de jelenleg még túlságosan mérges vagyok. El tudjátok képzelni, hogy milyen idiótán viselkedtem? Oh, remélem, soha többé nem találkozom azzal a szerencsétlen férfival, akivel egy kupéban utaztam. Nem elég, hogy egész úton folyamatosan beszéltem, és valószínűleg épületes baromságok hagyták el a számat, de a ti továbbfejlesztett főzetetek hatása miatt – egyébként elismerésem az újításhoz – olyan szinten feloldódott minden gátlásom, mint még soha azelőtt. Botrányosan viselkedtem, és szörnyen szégyellem magam. Nagyon kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztam magamat és azt az ismeretlen férfit is. Imádkozzatok, hogy soha többé ne legyen részem ilyesmiben, mert egyáltalán nem élveztem. Most rohannom kell, de biztosak lehettek felőle, hogy nagy fejmosást fogtok még kapni tőlem!

Ölel: Hermione.  
U.I.: Ideje lenne felnőni, srácok.

SS/HG

Granger vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a tükörképére, majd elégedetten elhagyta a lakosztályát, megszabadult a szúrós gyapjúruhától, és egy kellemes szürke pamutkosztümöt választott. Titkos vágya volt, hogy egykori tanárai rögtön tátott szájjal álmélkodnak majd, mikor meglátják, és elismerően megjegyzik, hogy mennyit változott. A realitás talaján maradva tudta, hogy ez a felemelő pillant nem fog bekövetkezni, vagy ha mégis, akkor majd Piton elrontja. Az igazgatónő nem volt rest pár szóban felkészíteni Hermionét a neki szánt levélben arra, hogy az SVK professzor mennyire nem örült annak, hogy viszontláthatja. Hermione a levél elolvasása után csak megvonta a vállát, amolyan „Kit érdekel?" módon, de már most tudta, hogy ahogy belép a terembe, és elfoglalja majd a helyét, úrrá lesz rajta örökös megfelelési kényszere, és az élete árán is megpróbálja majd elnyerni a férfi elismerését.

A Nagyterem felé sétálva érezte, hogy egyre jobban izgul. Nagy kihívás elé állította magát, de úgy gondolta, hogy mindenképpen megéri az erőfeszítéseket. A diákok egytől-egyig mind felé fordultak, ahogy belépett a kétszárnyú ajtón, és a lány magában beismerte, hogy kissé kevesebb kíváncsi pillantásnak jobban örülne. Már jó előre begyakorolt, látszólagos magabiztosságot sugárzó léptekkel haladt előre a tanári asztal irányába, egy futó pillantást küldve a mardekáros asztal felé, és rögtön meg is állapíthatta, hogy a felé bámuló gyerekek mennyire utálni fogják őt. Már előre sejtette, hogy velük lesz a legnehezebb megkedveltetnie magát, de elhatározta, történjen bármi, nem fogja feladni, illetve ha fel is adja, azt nem fogja nyilvánosság előtt elismerni. Ő itt most egy komoly felnőtt képét akarja mutatni, valaki olyan szeretne lenni, aki igenis megérdemelte ezt az állást, és ezért bármit meg fog tenni.  
Minerva egy villanásnyi mosolyt küldött felé – amit valószínű senkinek nem volt ideje észrevenni rajta kívül –, mielőtt elfoglalta volna a helyét Neville mellett.  
Valahogy olyan természetes volt számára az idős boszorkányt látni Dumbledore egykori székében. Nem örült neki, hogy a dolgok úgy alakultak, ahogy, de ideje volt továbblépni, az élet nem állhat meg. Ezt mondogatta Harrynek is mindig, aki egyszerűen nem akarta megünnepelni a háború évfordulóját.

Odakint a folyosón síri csend volt. Piton még utoljára hátranézett a libasorban várakozó elsősökre, szigorú pillantásával némaságra intette őket, majd megindult előre, és bevezette a diákokat a Nagyterembe. Neville egy pillanatra elhúzta a száját, ahogy a fekete taláros férfi feltűnt a sor elején. Hermione és Longbottom is egyre gondolt, ahogy végignéztek a rémült arcú gyerekeken: _szegények_. Hálát adtak Merlinnek, hogy annak idején őket nem Piton vezényelte fel.

Perselus felsétált az emelvényre, majd hátat fordított a tanári karnak, és a háromlábú székre helyezte a süveget, ami rögtön neki is kezdett szokásos dalolászásának. A férfi legszívesebben belerúgott volna egyet a süvegbe, már kívülről fújta azt az ócska dalt, és mindennél jobban utálta. Mivel Minerva immáron igazgató volt, érthető módon nem ő vezette le a ceremóniát, mégis furcsa volt nézni, ahogy valaki más kezdi el olvasni a diákok neveit. Bár az is lehet, hogy csak azért fogták el különös érzések Grangert, mert Pitonon egyértelműen látszott, mennyire nem fűlik a foga a dologhoz.

A diákok mocorogni kezdtek a sorban, nagyon izgatottak voltak, de a bájitalmesternek elég volt egyetlen helytelenítő pillantást küldenie feléjük, hogy újra visszaálljon a rend.  
A férfi nem tűrte meg a fegyelmezetlenség semmilyen formáját sem, és nem érdekelte, hogy a tizenegy évesek nem bírnak magukkal izgalmukban. Lassan kitekerte a pergamentekercset, és mély hangon felolvasta az első nevet. Az első kislány majdnem orra bukott a talárjában, útközben kétszer is visszatolta a fejére a süvegét, ahogy az emelvény felé igyekezett, ezzel ki is érdemelt egy csípős megjegyzést a férfitól. Piton minden diák beosztása után tett valamilyen nem túl kedves megjegyzést, de Hermione ahelyett, hogy felháborodott volna, mint a többiek, nagyon jól szórakozott. A diákok egyre fogyatkoztak, de időközben kiderült, hogy a régi jó professzornak bizony gondja akad egy-két névvel.

– Arabella Owens – olvasta fel hangosan Piton.  
A szőke hajú kislány remegve lépett oda mellé, és vékonyka hangján, akadozva bár, de kijavította a bájitalmestert.  
– Annabella Owens vagyok, uram – cincogta.  
– Nem érdekel – morogta Piton, és cseppet sem finoman lenyomta a kislányt a székre.  
A süveg félpercnyi töprengés után felkiáltott: Hugrabug! A kislány boldogan pattant fel, és a házába tartozó éljenző diákok felé intett, ám Perselus nem tudta szó nélkül hagyni az iménti helyreigazítást.  
– Karácsonyra kérjen rendes nevet a szüleitől, mert a mostani idióta!  
Minerva keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy a férfi mondata visszhangzott a teremben. Az utóbbi három évben Piton minden alkalommal rosszabbnál rosszabb színben tüntette fel az iskolát a kisdiákok előtt. Tudta, hogy a férfinak nem ez a legkedvesebb szórakozása, de a viselkedése már kezdett túlmenni minden határon.  
– Patrick Dorm…Dorma… Akit Patricknak hívnak, az azonnal jöjjön ide!  
A sorban következő kisfiú félénken pislogva közelítette meg a férfit, aki rögtön a fejébe nyomta a süveget, eltakarva ezzel előle a kilátást, és a karján dobolva várta, hogy végre megszólaljon a süveg.  
– Tedd már le a hátsó feledet – szólt rá a tétován álldogáló gyerekre.  
A gyerek feneke még le sem ért a székre, mikor a süveg felkiáltott: Griffendél!  
– Jellemző – dohogta az orra alatt a férfi.

Hermione és Neville egy percig sem titkolták, mennyire nevetségesnek tartják a férfi viselkedését, és nevetésüket még a gyerekek boldog kiáltozása sem tudta elnyomni. Piton hangosan kifújta a levegőt az orrán, és hátrafordulva egy megsemmisítő pillantást küldött a két újdonsült professzor felé, akik ettől csak még jobban nevettek. Granger azon reménye, hogy a férfi elismerően fog rátekintetni, eloszlott egy szempillantás alatt, de már nem bánta annyira.

– Sara Jane Elena Margaret… – Piton leengedte a szeme elől a pergament, és a soron következő kislányra pillantott. – Idefáradna végre, vagy elvárja, hogy az összes nyomorult keresztnevét felolvassam?  
– Hollóhát! – kiáltotta a süveg.  
– Nos, remélem, magának több esze van, mint a szüleinek. Ennyi idióta nevet egy gyereknek…  
– Or… Or…Orphillia Orphillia Bows – nyögte ki végül Piton. A teremben mindenki némán nézte a nevekkel küzdő férfit, egy diák sem engedte meg magának a bátorságot, hogy kuncogni merjen, ám Neville már odáig merészkedett, hogy az asztalt csapkodta, miközben Hermione a kibuggyanó könnyeit törölgette.  
– A maga szülei sem voltak normálisak.  
Minerva dühösen csapott az asztalra, és hátratolta a székét. Az egész terem lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, mi következik ezután. Bármi is lesz, biztosan évekig fogja emlegetni az egész iskola. Az igazgatónő meglehetősen kimért léptekkel odavonult Piton mellé, és némi feszült párbeszéd után visszaindult a helyére. Piton végig gyilkos pillantást lövellt felé, majd mindenki meglepetésére az orrára tolta az igazgatónő szemüvegét. Az már biztos volt, hogy Minerva McGalagony bevonult a Roxfort történelmébe, mármint abba a részébe, amire azok a diákok is emlékezni fognak, akik nem olvasták el az azonos című könyvet vagy hatszor, mint Hermione.

Innentől nem volt megállás, Longbottom és Granger számára ez volt az a pont, ahol már komoly hasi fájdalommal járt a nevetés, és bár Minerva igyekezett őket csitítani, hiszen tudta, hogy ezzel gyakorlatilag rákerültek Piton halállistájára, semmi sem változott. A későbbiekben a tanári kar több tagján is úrrá lett a nevetés, dacára annak, hogy tudták, ezért bosszút fognak állni rajtuk.

SS/HG

Neville még mindig nem bírt vigyorgás nélkül beszélni, pedig a vacsora már legalább fél órája véget ért. Ahogy a diákok elfoglalták a helyüket az asztaloknál, ahova tartoztak, Granger karon ragadta Longbottomot, és kimasírozott vele a teremből.

– Azt hiszem, ez volt a világtörténelem legjobban sikerült beosztási ceremóniája – közölte Neville vigyorogva. – Ennyit még akkor sem nevettem, mikor az ikrek nőnek öltözött férfiakat vittek Charlie legénybúcsújára.  
– Igen, szerintem Piton kifejezetten erre termett… Esküvőket is kéne vállalnia. – Elképzelve egy lehetséges esküvőt, újra nevetni kezdtek.  
– Jaj, anyám, ez már nagyon fáj – tapogatta a hasát a férfi. – Ha a nevetéstől hízni lehet, ahogy mondják, akkor ma legalább négy fontot szedtem fel.  
Hermione egyetértően bólintott, majd nagy nehezen erőt vett magán, és abbahagyta a vigyorgást.  
– Lassan indulnunk kéne az igazgatónő irodájába – jegyezte meg a lány kissé kedvetlenül.  
– Nekem előbb meg kell keresnem Bimba professzort, illett volna ott lennem a klubházban, most, hogy hamarosan házvezető leszek, de hidd el, képtelen lettem volna komoly maradni.  
– Jó, akkor McGalagonynál találkozunk, és utána irány a konyha. – A lány gyomra szemrehányóan megkordult, jelezve, hogy az elmulasztott vacsora bizony nem volt jó ötlet.

A két professzor egy ideig egymás mellett haladt, majd Neville elkanyarodott a folyosó végén a lépcsők felé. Hermione számított rá, hogy az igazgatónő meg fogja őket dorgálni a botrányos viselkedésük miatt, de tudta, hogy nem különösebben veszi majd a szívére. Az dobja rá az első követ, aki nem nevetett volna az ő helyében.  
Alig várta, hogy megírja a barátainak a történteket, tudta, hogy osztatlan sikert fog aratni vele. A kőszörnyek elé érve éppen, hogy kimondta a jelszót, amikor Piton megjelent előtte.  
Valószínűleg ő is fejmosásban részesült a mai kiváló előadása miatt. Nem is sejtette, mennyire igaza van. Bár Minerva egyszer sem emelte meg a hangját, végig úrinő maradt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem tette helyre a férfit, amit Piton nagyon nehezen nyelt le.

Hermione egy lépéssel arrébb állt, hogy a férfi leszállhasson a csigalépcsőről, ám úgy tűnt, a bájitalmesternek nem áll szándékában távozni. Hermione összehúzott szemöldökkel, kérdőn nézett a férfira.

– Ne siessen annyira, Miss. Granger! – szólalt meg Piton azon a bizonyos szigorú, diákoknak tartogatott hangnemben, amelyhez párosított egy jót nem ígérő pillantást is. – Mielőtt Minerva továbbképzést tart önnek, és a kedves barátjának a tanárokhoz méltó viselkedésről, még én is váltanék önnel egy pár szót.  
– Kíváncsian hallgatom, Piton professzor, vagy hívjam kollégának, mert tudja az én megfelelő megszólításom is professzor. – Hermione bátran kihúzta magát, és egy mosolyt villantott a férfira.  
– Törölje le a vigyorát, és jól nyissa ki a fülét! – A férfi könnyűszerrel a lány fölé tornyosult, ahogy a lépcsőfokon állt. Hermione egészen félelmetesnek találta volna a jelenetet, ha még mindig diák lett volna, de már nem volt az. – Ha azt szeretné, hogy ne nehezítsem meg a dolgát, amíg itt tanít, akkor a későbbiekben soha többé ne merészeljen nyilvánosan megszégyeníteni a viselkedésével.  
– Nem kellene annyira mellre szívnia, be kell látnia, hogy elég vicces volt. – Hermione félvállról vette a férfi fenyegető magatartását.  
– Figyelmeztetem, Granger…  
– Én is figyelmeztetem, Piton professzor – vágott a szavába a lány –, hogy nem tűröm jól, ha figyelmeztetnek. – Piton egy röpke pillanatra egészen elképedt, de hamar rendezte az arcvonásait.  
– Látom, nem akarja megkönnyíteni a dolgom. Ám legyen, kellemes ittlétet kívánok, élvezze ki, amíg lehet! – Durván félrelökte a lányt a vállával, és két lépéssel mögé került. – De én a helyében nem haragítanám magamra azt, aki annyi mindent tud rólam – suttogta a fülébe, majd Hermione valami selymes anyagot érzett a tenyerében, és lenézve látta, hogy a férfi egy csipkés bugyit nyomott a markába.  
Azonnal megpördült, és elnyílt ajkakkal nézett a férfira, aki karba font kézzel, ördögien vigyorgott, és nem titkoltan rettentően élvezte a lány értetlenkedő reakcióját.  
– Nagyon érdekes volt az előadása a szüzessége elvesztéséről, bár részemről szégyenletes az a mardekáros, aki magával összefeküdt.  
– Mondja, hogy nem…  
– De igen, Granger, én ültem magával ott a kupéban, és így visszagondolva, nem érhetett volna nagyobb szerencse.  
– Ezt meg hogy érti? – kérdezte remegő hangon a lány. Kezdeti bátorsága nyom nélkül elpárolgott.  
– Végig azon gondolkoztam, mióta tudom, hogy magát ide fogja enni a fene, hogy mivel tudnám sakkban tartani, mert higgye el, nem szívesen látom a Roxfortban… Erre tessék, a sors egy ajándékot adott a kezembe. – Piton egyre jobban élvezte a beszélgetést.  
– A sors? – ismételte Hermione elhűlve. – Lenne hozzá egy-két keresetlen szavam.  
– Sors, karma, merlini akarat, hívja, ahogy akarja, a lényeg, hogy én tudom magáról azt, amit senki más, és nem fogom megtartani a titkát, hacsak… – Hermione visszatartotta a levegőt, nem is tudta, mire számítson. – Ezt inkább még nem árulom el, majd időközben megtudja. – Piton megpördült a sarkán, majd hullámzó talárjában elvonult.  
– A francba, ez nem jó, ez így nagyon nem jó!

– Szia, te még itt vagy? Kedves, hogy megvártál – mosolygott Neville a talárját igazgatva. – Remélem, McGalagony nem veszi zokon, hogy megvárakoztatjuk.  
– Nem rád vártam, te idióta – morgott a lány, majd bocsánatkérőn nézett a férfira. – Jaj, Neville, én nem így értettem.  
– Akarom én tudni, miért lettél ilyen harapós? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Neville.  
– Tudod, ki volt velem a kupéban? – tette fel a millió galleonos kérdést Hermione. – Mert igazán érdekes módon derült ki.  
– Egy ismeretlen férfi? – kérdezett vissza a férfi. – Azt mondtad, még soha nem láttad azelőtt.  
– Vagy talán mégis? Piton, aki két perccel ezelőtt zsarolt meg, és én tutira kinyírom, ha beváltja az ígéretét.  
– Piton? – Neville hangja egy oktávval feljebb emelkedett, és idegesen tekingetett körbe. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy ő volt? – Hermione előhúzta a zsebéből a csipkés bizonyítékot, és meglengette a férfi arca előtt. – Hát, Hermione öröm volt veled lenni, úgy egy napig élvezhetted, hogy tanár lehettél, de most…  
– Jaj, fogd már be! – A lány belebokszolt a férfi vállába. – Nem fogom hagyni magam.  
– Rendben, én támogatlak, amennyiben soha, de soha nem kell konfrontálódnom Pitonnal. – Neville fellépett a csigalépcsőre.  
– Beszari – motyogta az orra alatt mosolyogva Hermione.

SS/HG

Minerva McGalagony szigorú nő hírében állt, de azon kevesek, akik igazán ismerték őt, megcáfolták volna ezt a híresztelést. Miután hosszasan ecsetelte a két professzornak a tanárokhoz méltó viselkedés ismérveit, igyekezett végig komoly maradni. A világért sem ismerte volna be nekik, hogy a maga részéről ő is meglehetősen jól szórakozott Piton kárára. A látszat kedvéért megszellőztette az állandó éjszakai folyosó-ügyelet lehetőségét, ha a jövőben hasonló kínos incidens történik, de természetesen nem vetemedett volna ilyen égbekiáltó igazságtalanságra.

Habár Perselus nem kezelte a helyzetet olyan könnyedén, mint ő, korántsem gondolta azt, hogy az eltanácsolás lenne az egyetlen helyénvaló dolog, ahogy azt a férfi javasolta.

– Rettentően sajnáljuk, igazgatónő, nem fog többé előfordulni – jegyezte meg Neville, és egy egészen hihető bűnbánó ábrázatot is sikerült mellékelnie a megnyilvánulásához.  
– Valóban nagyon sértő volt a magatartásunk – szólalt meg egyetértőn Hermione. – Alkalomadtán majd Piton professzortól is elnézést fogunk kérni.

Neville felé küldött pillantása egyértelműen jelezte, hogy ő a _sohanapján_ lévő időpontot találná a legideálisabbnak. Hermione elnyomott egy mosolyt.

– Azt hiszem, hamarabb lesz alkalma elnézést kérni, mint gondolná, kedves Granger professzor – mondta McGalagony, és egy pillanatra úgy tett, mint akinek azonnal meg kell találnia valamit az asztalán lévő pergamen-halomban.  
– Ezt hogy kéne értenem? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Granger.  
– Nos, mint azt tudják, Perselus az idei évtől nem oktatja a bájitaltant, ez az elmúlt évek tendenciája miatt alakult így. Úgy vélem, túl megerőltető összeegyeztetnie az igazgatóhelyettesi, a házvezetői és az SVK professzori teendőivel.  
– Igen, ez világos, ezért is fogom én tanítani a bájitaltant – mondta Hermione magabiztosan.  
– Nos, igen… Perselus nem értett egyet a döntésemmel, miszerint önt kérjem fel a posztra, de végül beleegyezett, ámbár volt pár feltétele…  
– Hogy micsodája volt? – kérdezte Hermione a gyomrából induló ideges remegéssel. – Ezt egy szóval sem említette a levélben, csak azt, hogy nem örült az én jövetelem hírének.  
– A legjobb az lesz, ha ezt majd ő mondja el… – Minerva szeretett volna véget vetni ennek a beszélgetésnek. – Azt hiszem, valami óratervről, és óralátogatásról lesz szó, de persze én semmiben sem vagyok biztos.  
– Most le akar rázni? – kérdezte felpaprikázott hangulatban a lány.  
– Értse meg, hogy még én sem tudom, mi jár Perselus fejében. Várnunk kell…  
– Amíg megesz reggelire – fejezte be Hermione az igazgatónő mondatát.

Neville beleharapott az öklébe, hogy nehogy hangosan vihogni kezdjen, mert Hermione arckifejezése megért volna egy díjat. A lány először elsápadt, majd a nyakától a füléig elvörösödött, végül a méreg hatására padlizsán-lila lett. Bár átérezte a lány helyzetét, ő azért úgy vélte, kicsit túldramatizálja a dolgot.

– Ha ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy Piton bele fog szólni a munkába, akkor most azonnal követelem, hogy tiltsa meg neki! – Minerva eléggé meglepődött a lány heves vérmérsékletétől, ami merőben szokatlan volt tőle. – Nem hagyhatja, hogy állandóan nálam üljön, és darabokra szedjen.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a célja – csitította a boszorkány a lányt minden meggyőző erő nélkül.  
– Oh, igaz is, elfelejtettem, hogy őt tisztán a jó szándék vezérli – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan. – Tiltsa meg neki!  
– Sajnálom, Granger professzor, de ez nem áll módomban, az ő hatásköre mellett joga van megtenni, amit tervez – tárta szét bocsánatkérőn a kezeit. – Azt hiszem, mindent megbeszéltünk, ideje lenne visszavonulnunk a lakosztályainkba.

Hermione valósággal füstölgött még akkor is, amikor már a folyosókat rótták a szobáik felé tartva. Neville abban a pillanatban pukkadozva nevetni kezdett, ahogy kiléptek az igazgatónő irodájából. Ez egyáltalán nem javított a lány hangulatán.

– Akkor itt is vagyunk…– támaszkodott meg a lány ajtaja mellett Neville. – Aludd ki magad, holnap nagyon nehéz napod lesz.  
– Sehova sem mész, szépen bejössz, és segítesz kitalálni valami használható tervet Piton ellen! – dobbantott a lány mérgesen, miután visszafordult az ajtóból.  
– De én… – A lány nem volt hajlandó meghallani a férfi tiltakozását, ellentmondást nem tűrőn berántotta az ajtón, és a kanapéhoz lökdöste.

SS/HG

Neville és Hermione egy órán át azon agyaltak, hogyan tudnák lefegyverezni Pitont, illetve rábírni, hogy hallgasson a sírig. A férfi ötlete az volt, hogy nekik is ki kéne deríteniük valami botrányos dolgot a bájitalmesterről, de ezt később elvetették, mert Hermione kategorikusan elzárkózott az elől, hogy Piton után kémkedjen. Azok után, amit Harry a csata hevében tett, már nem mert semmilyen magánjellegű dolgot kideríteni a férfiről. Végül abban maradtak, hogy Granger a tőle telhető legprofibb módon fogja levezetni az óráit, és ezzel talán kivívja majd Piton elismerését.

– Ha beléd köt, te majd levegőnek nézed! – mondta Neville és megveregette a lány kezét.  
– Te el is hiszed, amit mondasz? – kérdezte ironikusan a lány.  
– Nem nagyon…  
– Remek! – „lelkendezett" Hermione.

Hermione reggel azzal a biztos tudattal lépett be a Nagyterembe, hogy ez a nap nem végződhet rosszul. De természetesen, amit ő elméleti síkon tökéletesen eltervezett, azt a gyakorlatban már korántsem volt könnyű kivitelezni. Piton szemlátomást még arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy felé pillantson, mikor helyet foglalt a tanári asztalnál, és ez némileg megnyugtatta. Talán McGalagony tévedett, és a fekete hajú férfi mégsem fogja beváltani az ígéretét. Úgy szerette volna, ha igaza van, csak még az egyszer az életben.

Az első órája a harmadéves Hollóhát és Griffednél csoporttal volt, és legnagyobb örömére minden gond nélkül lezajlott. Nem volt oka panaszra, a diákok jól felkészültek voltak, és mivel Piton mindig is megkövetelte a pontos munkát, alig kellett bármilyen instrukciót adni az ismétlendő tanagyaggal kapcsolatban. Az elsős Mardekár-Hugrabug összeállítást már kissé nehezebb volt kordában tartani, de végül csak sikerült megfegyelmeznie a csacsogó diákokat. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére Pitonnak híre-hamva sem volt, és ez meglehetős elégedettséggel töltötte el.

Ebéd közben megvitatták Longbottommal az első nap történéseit, és meglepődve hallgatta, hogy Neville milyen sokat panaszkodott a felsőbb éves mardekároskra.

– Én mondom neked, azok a kölykök állatok – morogta Neville, és dühének jeleként egyre kisebb cafatokra vagdalta a borjúhúst a tányérján. – Azt hiszik, viccesek, de bármi rosszul sülhetett volna el.  
– Fel nem foghatom, hogy honnan veszik a bátorságot. Nem is gondolják, hogy eltanácsolhatjuk őket?  
– Piton biztosan nem hagyná…  
– Igen, ez igaz lehet – fintorgott a lány.  
– Neked még van órád ebéd után? – váltott témát Neville. – Szerencsére én már csak két harmadéves csoportot kapok.  
– Nekem még hátra van egy dupla-óra a hetedikes Mardekár-Griffendél kettőssel…  
– Sok szerencsét – veregette meg a vállát Neville biztatóan.

Hermione az ebéd utáni lyukasórájában még egyszer utoljára átnézte a hetedéveseinek készített aznapi feladatsort, majd megnyugodva dőlt hátra a székén. Nem is olyan nehéz tanárnak lenni, azt hitte, ennél valamivel keményebb dió lesz. De szinte gyerekjátéknak bizonyult. Nem is értette a sok idegeskedő tanár-kollégáját, mert szerinte ez nem volt olyan vészes. De a következő óráján már tudta, hogy miért mondják mások egy-egy nap után, hogy most inni kell, de sokat.

A hetedikes mardekárosok ugyanúgy szemétkedtek a terem előtt várakozó griffendélesekkel, mint az ő idejében. Szinte várta, hogy mikor fog kialakulni egy komoly verekedés, de szerencsére a diákok rendbe szedték magukat, ahogy egészen közel ért hozzájuk. Hermione kinyitotta a bájitaltan-terem ajtaját, és beengedte a diákokat. Mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, ijedten vette észre, hogy Piton ott ül az egyik hátsó padban.

– Piton professzor, miben állhatok a rendelkezésére? – kérdezte Hermione a férfi mellé lépve.  
– Az órát fogom figyelemmel kísérni, ha nincs ellenére. – Hermione szívesen rávágta volna, hogy de nagyon is ellenére van. – Ugyan nem kértem öntől engedélyt, de mint igazgatóhelyettes, nincs is szükségem rá, akármikor megragadhatom az alkalmat, hogy figyelemmel kísérjem az iskolában folyó színvonalas oktatás menetét. – Piton régi jól ismert gunyorossága mit sem veszített az erejéből az évek alatt.  
– Pompás! – bólintott a lány. – Nem meglepő módon a saját házát kíséri figyelemmel.  
– Nincs miért izgulni, Miss. Granger, hiszen ön profi. – Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
– Ahogy mondja!  
– Csak ügyesen, nehogy elizgulja, mint a betűző-versenyt… – szólt utána Piton, mikor Hermione megindult a sorok között.

A lány hirtelen ledermedt. Nyolc éves volt, amikor bekerült a kerületi betűző-verseny harmadik fordulójába, és már csak egy hajszál választotta el tőle, hogy megnyerje a versenyt, amikor a kapott szónál az agya hirtelen leblokkolt. Az édesanyja büszke mosollyal figyelte a színpadon álló göndör hajú lánykát, aki érezte, hogy ez most nem fog sikerülni. Kínjában többször is elismételtette a szót, mondatot kért vele, megkérdezte az eredetét, de több percnyi kínos csend után sem tudott belekezdeni a betűzésbe.

Végül Hermione feladta a harcot, és egy kövér könnycsepp kíséretében valami meleg és sárga is távozott belőle. Nem tehetett róla, de a nyomás hatására összerondította magát egy csapatnyi gyerek és szülő szeme láttára. Amíg él, nem felejti el azt a megalázó pillanatot.

Granger hátrafordult, és egy fanyar mosollyal értésére adta Pitonnak, hogy emlékszik, hogy ezt is elmesélte neki. Csak félve mert belegondolni, hogy mi minden mást mondhatott még aznap a kupéban.

A diákok csendben figyelték őt, ahogy felállva a katedrára összeszedte a gondolatait, majd bejelentette az aznapi órán készítendő bájitalt. A hozzávalók listája és a főzési instrukciók megjelentek a táblán, és a diákok azon része, akik nem Piton házához tartoztak, gond nélkül el is olvasták, ám a mardekárosok sugdolózva vigyorogni kezdtek.

– Valami gond van… – Rápillantott az osztálynaplóra, ami mindig aszerint változtatta a nevek listáját, hogy hol ül az adott diák. – Mr. Flint, valami gondja van?  
– Nem igazán vagyok benne biztos, hogy hallottam már porított béka-lábszarról… – A társai hangosan nyeríteni kezdtek.  
Hermione szeme elkerekedett, majd gyorsan a táblára pillantott, ahol tökéletes kerek betűvel az alábbi állt: _Kétmaréknyi porított béka-lábszár_.  
– A gyengén látók kedvéért szólnék, hogy az béka-lábszár – szólalt meg Hermione, és ezzel elcsendesítette a társaságot.  
– Mi a helyzet az ökörnyájjal? – kiabálta be valaki hátulról.  
– Az ökörnyál – felelte Hermione ingerülten, és elejét véve a többi vicces megnyilvánulásnak, hangosan felolvasta a táblán szereplő sorokat.

Időnként Pitonra sandított, de a férfi lehajtott fejjel szorgosan körmölt valamit egy pergamentekercsre. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy az értékelésében sehol sem fogja azt olvasni, hogy kiváló, szakszerű magyarázat, valamint magas szintű óravezetés.

Miután a tábla felolvasásával végzett, felszólította a mardekáros társaságot, hogy csatlakozzanak a társaikhoz, és vegyék magukhoz a hozzávalókat, majd kezdjenek neki a főzésnek. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy a tanulók ezt úgy értelmezik, hogy lökjék félre már ott lévő társaikat, majd erőszakosan furakodjanak mindenki elé.  
Az első óra végére Hermione csak annyit ért el, hogy végre megszűnt a tumultus a raktárban, és mindenki épségben visszajutott az asztalához. Mivel a bájital elég hosszadalmas főzési időt igényelt, az óra második felében senki sem tudott időre elkészülni, így az első munkája mindenkinek értékelhetetlen maradt.

Piton arcára kiült a győztesek utánozhatatlan lesajnáló mosolya, amit Hermione erőnek-erejével igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni. Profin akart viselkedni, ahogy Neville-lel megbeszélték, és ebbe nem fért bele semmilyen tanárhoz méltatlan viselkedés, még akkor sem, ha láthatóan Piton nem osztotta a nézeteit. Miután öt különböző becsmérlő kifejezéssel illette a griffendéles csapat munkáját, útjára bocsátotta az osztály azon felét, akik nem az ő házához tartoztak. A mardekárosok ekkor már valószínűleg a klubszobájukban vihogtak az aznapi bájitaltan-órán.  
– Lenyűgöző teljesítmény, Granger professzor – lépett oda Piton a lány mellé.  
Hermione vicsorogva fordult felé, és magában azt kívánta, hogy hulljon ki a férfi minden szál haja, vagy lepjék el a testét a legundorítóbb gennyes hólyagok.  
– Remélem, hogy nem csalódott bennem, Piton professzor – monda nyájasan. – A következő óra még ennél is izgalmasabb lesz, mert akkor majd egy egykerekű biciklin fogok egyensúlyozni, miközben olvasásórát tartok az ön túlképzett diákjainak.  
– Egykerekű biciklin? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Csak a hatás kedvéért, az óra végén meg is tapsolhat. – A férfi leplezetlenül szórakozott a lány ironikus megjegyzésén, de legfőképpen az mulattatta, hogy tudta, Hermione a pulykamérgét próbálja álcázni ezzel. – Ha megbocsát, még sok dolgom van. – Visszafordult a katasztrófaövezetnek nyilvánított terme felé, és magában üvölteni kezdett.  
– Jó munkát, Granger! – Piton becsukta a lány mögött az ajtót, és kárörvendő mosolya egész este az arcán maradt.

Mi is lehetne nagyobb öröm számára, mint látni, hogy igaza van. Tudta, hogy Minerva nem akar majd olyan nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani a beszámolójának, de nem hagyhatja figyelmen kívül a véleményét a végtelenségig. Hermione nem tud elbánni a felsős évfolyammal, az pedig beláthatatlan következményekkel járhat, ha nem tudja nekik megtanítani a hetedikes tananyagot. A vizsgabiztosokat nem fogja érdekelni, hogy a diákok azért nem tudnak rendes munkát produkálni a R.A.V..-on, mert a bájitaltan professzoruk alkalmatlan volt a tanításra.  
Ezzel az adu ásszal a kezében már a zsebén érezte a győzelmet. Hamarosan el fogja innen távolítani ezt a lányt, mert a mardekárosok a jövőben sem fognak egy szemernyivel sem együttműködőbbnek mutatkozni. Gondoskodott róla, hogy ez így legyen…


	3. Chapter 3

Harmadik rész

A Roxfort csendes volt, az iskola lakói még az igazak álmát aludták, de Hermione már régóta ébren volt. Ahogy a hajnali napfény első sugarai megcsiklandozták a hálószobaablakát, azonnal kiment a szeméből az álmosság. Lassan kimászott az ágyából, majd visszafordult, és elrendezte az ágyneműt. A lakosztályában mindig pedáns rend uralkodott, nem szerette, ha szerteszét vannak a dolgai. A rendmániáját soha senki sem tolerálta, míg együtt lakott Harryvel és Ginnyvel. Szerintük képtelenség volt megfelelni Hermione elvárásainak, amit a lány egyszerűen nevetségesnek tartott. Ő soha nem állította olyan magasra a mércét, hogy azt még ne lehessen átugrani.  
Második hete tanított az iskolában, és úgy érezte, hogy többé-kevésbé helyt állt eddig. Bár naiv elképzelése már szertefoszlott, és a továbbiakban nem hitte el azt a képtelen híresztelést, hogy a tanárok élete könnyű, korántsem látta olyan borúsan a helyzetet, mint Neville.  
Ugyan a hetedéves mardekárosok továbbra sem voltak hajlandóak együttműködni vele, de elhatározta, hogy ennek ma véget fog vetni. Most, hogy már több dupla-órát is elszenvedett velük, megálljt akart parancsolni a tarthatatlan viselkedésüknek. Noha sejtette, hogy mindenről Piton tehet, egyelőre nem óhajtott konfrontálódni a férfival. Tudta jól, hogy a férfi csak arra vár, hogy kiboruljon az órán, és akkor megszégyenítheti majd a tanulók előtt. Hiába is vágott vissza a férfinak, az esélyek egyenlőtlenek voltak, és Piton nyert volna. Azt az élvezetet, amit vélhetően az ő megaláztatása nyújtott volna a férfi számára, nem akarta megadni.

Újra átnézte az óravázlatát, és meg kellett állapítani, hogy van olyan precíz és szépen kidolgozott, mint amilyen Pitoné lehetett annak idején. Számba vette az összes létező lehetőséget, amit a diákok kihasználhatnak az ő bosszantása végett. El kellett ismernie, hogy leleményességben nincs hiány, talán még a Weasley ikrek is irigykedhettek volna rájuk. Ha a sejtése igaznak bizonyult, Piton csupán a felbujtó volt, de az ötletgazdák a gyerekek voltak. Ha értékelnie kellett volna a teljesítményüket ezen a téren, feltehetőleg kiváló osztályzatot adott volna. De bármennyire is elismerésre méltó volt a rendbontás terén mutatott tehetségük, ő véget akart vetni ennek.

SS/HG

Izgatottan várta a reggeli órái végét, alig tudta kivárni az ebéd utáni „összecsapást". Már előre örült Piton fancsali arckifejezésének, mikor a férfi rájön, hogy ő bizony a továbbiakban nem lesz partner semmiféle játékban.

Az első héten, mikor szembesült a mardekárosok hozzáállásával, igencsak szégyenben maradt, és ezt még mindig fájlalta. Sajnos azonban minden igyekezetet ellenére, a következő hét sem sikerült sokkal jobban, de érezte, hogy a mostani minden szempontból kifogástalan lesz.

– Szia! – roggyant le mellé Neville a tanári asztalnál. – Mi a jókedv tárgya?  
Hermione letette a kanalát, és lassan megtörölte a száját a szalvéta sarkában.  
– Véget vetek a Mardekár uralmának – jelentette ki diadalmasan. – Ha Piton azt hiszi, hogy egész évben itt fog velem szórakozni, akkor nagyon téved.  
– Jó, akármit is csinálsz, én támogatlak, és ha beválik, akkor én is kipróbálom – bólogatott Longbottom. – Ha meg mégsem jön össze, akkor szívesen kiadhatod a mérged a lakosztályomban. A bárszekrényem tartalma kifogyhatatlan – kacsintott cinkosan.  
– Ne lesz szükség arra, hogy alkoholba fojtsam a mérgemet, de az ünneplésre bőven lesz okunk. – Hermione szeme csak úgy csillogott. – Ma én fogok győzni.

Sietve elfogyasztotta ebédje maradékát, és még jóval a diákok érkezése előtt megjelent a teremben. Gyorsan szétosztotta az asztalokra az aznapi receptet, és minden hozzávalót kihelyezett a diákoknak, hogy megelőzze a tülekedést a raktárban. A receptet ideiglenesen ráragasztotta az asztalra, nehogy nyoma vesszen, mint legutóbb, és bevonta egy vízhatlan réteggel is. Sőt még arra is gondolt, hogy az „olvasási nehézséggel" küszködő mardekáros gyerekek is gond nélkül követni tudják az instrukciókat. Így, ha valaki a recepthez érintette a pálcáját, akkor az a diák saját kézírására váltott, amit aligha nem minden nehézség nélkül kibetűzhettek.

Komoly ábrázattal nyitott ajtót a tanulóknak, és kimért mozdulatokkal a helyükre parancsolta őket, majd megvárta, míg az ajtón Piton is méltóztatik végre befáradni.

– Üdvözlöm, Piton professzor – biccentett a férfinak.

A férfi nem viszonozta a gesztust, csupán elfoglalta a szokásos helyét a középső sor legutolsó padjában, és máris elővette a pergamenlapját, amire jegyzetelni kívánt.  
Hermione a háta mögött összekulcsolta a kezét, majd megindult a padsorok között a tanári emelvényre, és azonnal belefogott az aznapi óra levezetésébe. Kaján kárörömmel vette észre a tanácstalanságot a mardekárosok tekintetében, mikor szembesültek vele, hogy a receptjeik oda lettek ragasztva a padokra.

– Amint látják, a bájital-recept mostantól nem fog nyomtalanul eltűnni, felgyulladni vagy elázni. A hozzávalókat sem tudják hibásan összekeverni vagy elfelejteni. Az utasítások világosak és egyértelműek, amit mindenki el fog tudni olvasni. Jó munkát kívánok mindenkinek! Ha valakinek kérdése adódna, nyugodtan emelje fel a kezét… – Két mardekáros tanuló keze azonnal a levegőbe lendült. – Ámbár meg kell jegyeznem, ha a kérdés értelmetlen, és csak arra való, hogy zavarja az óra menetét, akkor pontot fogok levonni érte.  
– De honnan veszi, hogy értelmetlen a kérdésünk? – kérdezte kissé sértődötten az egyik lány.  
– Nos, azért vagyok én a tanár, hogy ezt eldöntsem… Biztosak benne, hogy még mindig fontos az, amit kérdezni akarnak? – Mindkét tanuló visszavonulót fújt, és leengedte a kezét a magasból. – Helyes! – mondta Hermione, majd helyet foglalt az asztalánál, és maga elé húzta a másodévesek beszámolóit, ám fél szemét végig az osztályon tartotta.

Azonban hamar rájött, hogy a gyerekek leleményessége valóban nem ismer határokat. Még éppen idejében szaladt oda a két mardekáros lány asztalához, mielőtt valami balesetet eredményezett volna a hanyag órai munkájuk. Eloszlatta az üstjükből felszálló gyanúsan feketén gomolygó füstöt, és ingerülten vette észre, hogy a bájitaluk színe még csak megközelítőleg sem olyan, mint lennie kéne.

– Kíváncsian várom a magyarázatukat erre – mutatott az üst felé. – Azt gondolom, az instrukciók egyértelműek voltak, és mivel még mindig csak az elmúlt években tanultak ismétlésénél járunk, így már illett volna gond nélkül elkészíteniük ezt a bájitalt. Tekintve, milyen nagyszerű szaktekintély volt a tanáruk az elmúlt hat évben. – Piton orrcimpái egy pillanatra megremegtek, de mikor Hermione felé fordult, a lány már újra csak az unott közönyt tudta leolvasni az arcáról. – Biztosra veszem, hogy idén már nem tanulnák ezt a tantárgyat, ha tavaly is ilyen gyalázatos eredményt produkáltak volna.  
– Mi követtük az utasításokat, csak…  
– Igen, Miss. Goldsmith, igyekszem elhinni önnek, amit mond, de valami mégsem volt egyértelmű önöknek, és mivel egyáltalán nem gondolom, hogy kétbalkezesek lennének, így jobban tenné, ha mindenféle körítés helyett kinyögné végre, miért kozmált oda a bájitaluk! – Hermione szigorúsága mindenkit meglepett a teremben.  
– Az volt a receptben, hogy egy ujjnyi Droserát* tegyünk a főzetbe, de az sajnos nem volt tisztázott, hogy kinek az ujja a mérték, az öné, vagy az enyém. – A mardekáros lány padtársa a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy elrejtse pimasz vigyorgását. – Mert hát így nehéz volt eligazodni, és úgy látszik, rosszul mértük ki a hozzávalókat.

Hermione már éppen válaszolni akart erre az arcátlanságra, amikor észrevette, hogy egy másik üstből is fekete füst kezdett el gomolyogni. Egy párducot megszégyenítő gyorsasággal ugrott oda, és azonnal rendezte a helyzetet. A két diák ártatlan arccal nézte, amíg a tanárnőjük igyekszik semlegesíteni a füstöt és a rémes szagot, ami lassan betöltötte az egész termet.

– Nem a mi hibánk, Granger professzor! – emelték fel a kezüket védekezőn. – Az volt a receptben, hogy egy csipetnyi őrölt fekete mocsári gumót adjunk hozzá, de úgy látszik, az a csipet, amit mi tettünk hozzá, nem ugyanakkora, mint amit ön gondolt.  
– De hát ezek a mértékegységek már ki lettek találva évszázadokkal ezelőtt, mégis miért gondolják azt, hogy én mást várok el önöktől, mint ami a szabvány előírás? – Hermione legszívesebben levont volna vagy ezer pontot az egész osztálytól, de tudta, hogy azzal csak a lovat adná Piton alá.

Jól ismerte már a férfi játékait, tudta, hogy amint levonná a pontokat, ő egy mondvacsinált ürüggyel azonnal visszaadná a dupláját. Nem kívánt még ennél is kellemetlenebb helyzetbe kerülni, így nagy nehezen, de lenyelte a keserű pirulát.

– Mind a négyen tegyenek fel a munkapadjukra egy másik üstöt, és kezdjék el a munkát elölről – adta ki az utasítást Hermione. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton szorgosan jegyzetel valamit.

Sajnos minden igyekezete ellenére, ez a bájitaltan-óra sem sikerült jobban, mint az előzőek. Bár a griffendéles csoportra nem igazán lehetett panasza, a másik csoport továbbra is keményen ellenállt, és láthatólag egy cseppet sem tisztelték őt. Az dühítette a legjobban, hogy Piton továbbra sem fogja őket leállítani, pedig beláthatná már, hogy a diákjai viselkedése az ő kárukra is megy. Ha ő nem tudja levezetni az órát, az egész csoport le fog maradni a többiektől, pedig az utolsó éves tanagyag igen fontos lenne a vizsgák szempontjából.

Óra végén mindenki elhelyezte a mintáját a tanári asztalra, és Hermione végtelenül hálás volt, amiért Piton most egyetlen szó nélkül elhagyta a termet. Ki nem bírt volna egy kiselőadást arról, hogy miként kell levezényelni egy tanórát balesetmentesen. Bosszúsan végignézett a romokban heverő termén.  
– Jobb lesz, ha éjszakára is nyitva hagyom az ablakot, különben ez az irtózatos bűz sosem tűnik el – morogta.

Képtelen volt leellenőrizni az utolsó osztály munkáját, egyszerűen még a gondolattól is borsódzott a háta, ha belegondolt, hogy még egy percet a teremben kell töltenie. De tudta, hogy az átkozott rendmániája miatt nem fog tudni csak úgy kisétálni innen. Miután egy jó órával később végre feltakarította a teremben hagyott mocskot, elindult a tanári felé, hogy megkeresse Longbottomot. Ráfért egy baráti beszélgetés, még akkor is, ha kénytelen-kelletlen be kellett ismernie a férfinak, hogy a briliáns terve ezúttal is dugába dőlt. De Neville nem volt sem a tanáriban, sem a Nagyteremben.

A barna hajú férfi egy üveg bordeaux-it tartott a kezében, mikor ajtót nyitott neki. Az arca kicsit kipirult, vélhetően már nem az első pohárnál tartott.  
– Egy pohár bort vacsora előtt? – kérdezte a lányt, miközben udvariasan betessékelte.  
– Egy egész üveggel – motyogta Hermione, és lehuppant a kandalló előtti kanapéra.

Neville lakosztálya sajnálatos módon a nagymamája ízlését tükrözte. Hermionénak olyan érzése volt, mintha egy meglett korú boszorkány nappalijába sétált volna be. A bútorok sötét fából készültek, itt-ott csipketerítő rontotta az amúgy is komor szoba hangulatát. A kandallópárkányon ezüstkeretes fényképek sorakoztak, többségükön Neville és a nagymamája volt. Úgy tűnt, a férfit nem zavarja a lakosztálya berendezése. Mióta a szülei tavaly meghaltak, még közelebb került az egyetlen rokonához. Mindannyian ott voltak a temetésen. Neville egyszerre tűnt szomorúnak és megkönnyebbültnek. Azt mondogatta, nekik sokkal jobb így, de Hermione sejtette, hogy igazából nem fogadja el ezt ilyen könnyen, bár szinte sosem beszéltek erről.

– Valami azt súgja, nem vetettél véget a Mardekár rémuralmának – somolygott a férfi.  
– Ezt a sértést, dehogynem vetettem véget! – Hermione színpadiasan a mellkasához kapott. – Mindig ilyen levert vagyok, amikor ünnepelek.  
– Ha ez vigasztal, nekem is pocsék napom volt – jegyezte meg Neville fanyar mosollyal, majd feltette a lábait a kávézóasztalra. – Azt hiszem, egész hétvégén csak inni fogok, hogy felvértezzem magam a hétfőre, persze csak ha túlélem a mai estét.  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione, elnyomva egy ásítást.  
Neville a lány kezébe adott egy pohár bort, mielőtt belekezdett volna.  
– Ma volt egy délutáni órám a hetedikes Mardekár-Hugrabug csoporttal. Vélhetően utána hozzád mentek, hogy a te napodat is tönkretegyék. Pedig mikor ma felkeltem, még örültem, hogy csak rövid napom lesz.  
– Szegény hugrabugosok – vigyorgott a lány, annak ellenére, hogy még midig feldúlt volt.  
– A kis szemetek – bocsánat nem tudok rájuk jobb szót momentán – felforgatták az egész üvegházat. Dobálóztak a földdel, megcsonkítottak két igen ritka növényt, és minden szigorúságom ellenére is tojnak a fejemre.  
– Igazad van, Neville, tényleg szemetek, nem kell szabadkoznod – paskolta meg a férfi kezét szeretetteljesen.  
– Olyan ideges voltam, hogy egész nap remegett a kezem, sőt, még most is – mutatta meg a lánynak a kézfejét, ami valóban remegett kissé.  
– Szóval ezért nem láttalak a tanáriban, nem akartál senkivel sem találkozni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione. – Neville, nekünk össze kell tartanunk, bármi történik, nekem elmondhatod, megtartom a titkod. – Egy kicsit elpirult a végére, de a férfi nem vette észre. – Mit csináltál óra után?  
A férfi hosszasan kifújta a levegőt, majd idegesen beletúrt a hajába.  
– Szégyen, hogy ezt mondom, de a tanári mosdóban bujdostam, és a toaletten kuporogva próbáltam visszanyelni a szitkaimat, bár nem voltam túl sikeres. Azt hiszem, Filius bent volt, de nem mert egy szót sem szólni.

Hermione mélyen együtt érzett a barátjával, de most, hogy elképzelte ezt a jelenetet, nem bírta megállni nevetés nélkül. Neville is látta a helyzet abszurditásában rejlő humort, és ő is nevetni kezdett.  
– Senki nem mondta az egyetemen, hogy ez ilyen nehéz lesz. A tanárok élete maga a mennyország – mondta ábrándos tekintettel. – Ha te tudod, hogy a gyerekek élve felfalnak, akkor is idejössz? – kérdezte a lánytól.  
– Valószínű – felelte Hermione némi gondolkozás után.  
– Igen, én is, de csak mert mindketten griffendélesek voltunk, és mi fejjel megyünk a falnak.  
– Valahogy úgy – somolygott a lány. – Azt hiszem, amikor annak idején a mennyországot emlegették nekünk, arra gondoltak, milyen örömteli az a pillanat, amikor a diákok végre elmennek az iskolából, mert megkezdődik a nyári szünet. – Neville helyeslőn bólogatott.  
– Ma eszembe jutott, hogy Harry mennyiszer próbált meggyőzni, hogy inkább az auror-képzőbe jelentkezzek. – Longbottom vallomása nem lepte meg Hermionét. Ma ő is érezte párszor, hogy fel fogja adni, de a pillanat hamar elszállt.  
– Nem csak nekünk nehéz. Harry már az auror-képzőn is szenvedett a neve miatt, akárcsak Draco. Most, hogy munkába álltak, nem lett sokkal jobb a helyzet.  
– Tényleg, már akartam is kérdezni, hogy Draco miért nem volt ott a bulin? – tudakolta Neville.  
– Nem tudom, azt mondta, nem tud jönni – vonta meg a vállát a lány.  
– Még mindig olyan furcsa, hogy jóban vagyunk vele – tűnődött a férfi, majd ivott egy kortyot. – Persze más lenne a helyzet, ha Harry nem akad vele össze az iskolában. Ő mondta mindenkinek, hogy megváltozott, amit bevallom, nehéz volt elhinni.  
– A háborúnak vége van, Neville – sóhajtott Hermione. – Minden megváltozott azóta.  
– Jó lenne, ha ezt valaki tudatosítaná a mardekárosokban is. – Neville a lány felé fordult. – De térjünk vissza rád. Még nem is mondtad, hogy alakult az órád.  
– Katasztrofális volt, káosz és felfordulás. A kis szemetek majdnem felrobbantották az üstjeiket, méghozzá szándékosan – dohogott. – Mekkora az az ujjnyi tanárnő, az én ujjam vagy a magáé? Legszívesebben leátkoztam volna a fejét a helyéről! Pedig én mindent megpróbáltam, Neville. Odaragasztottam a recepteket a padra, előkészítettem a hozzávalókat, nekik csak meg kellett volna főzni a bájitalt.  
– Felrobbant üstök? – Longbottom tűnődve megvakarta az állát. – Azt hiszem, te nyertél. – Újratöltötte az időközben kiürült poharaikat.  
– De örülök neki. A tetejébe még Piton is ott volt az órán megint, és jelentést írt rólam, valószínű, még karácsony előtt összegyűlik annyi panasz rólam, hogy kitapétázhatjuk vele a Roxfort falait.  
– Nem semmi. Akkor duplán nyertél! – vigyorgott Neville.  
– Máris sokkal jobban érzem magam tőle – ironizált a lány.

Egy óra múlva elindultak a Nagyterembe, hogy megvacsorázzanak, muszáj volt valamit enniük, különben teljesen lerészegedtek volna. Neville kelletlenül hagyta magára a már majdnem üres borospalackot, de végül beleegyezett, hogy megvacsorázzanak. Hermione megkönnyebbülve vette észre, hogy Piton nincs jelen az asztalnál. Az a tudat, hogy a férfi nincs a közelben, valahogy nyugtatóan hagyott rá, így legalább még volt étvágya.  
Evés után ki-ki ment a maga dolgára. Neville házi-dolgozatokat volt kénytelen javítani, bár nem sok esélyt látott rá, hogy ma meg is fogja csinálni, mert azt tervezte, hogy felbont még egy palack bort. Hermionéra is ott vártak az utolsó óra termései, és bár szívesebben portyázott volna Longbottom kanapéján a kandalló meleg tüze előtt, a munka előbbre való volt. Sejtette, hogy szinte minden minta kivétel nélkül használhatatlan lesz, mert hiába a griffendélesek igyekezete, a rendbontás miatt végül nekik sem volt idejük rendesen elkészíteni a főzetet. Mégis remélte, hogy nem lesz kénytelen rossz osztályzatokat beírni a naplóba.

A tízedik minta átvizsgálása és osztályozása után már igen csak fáradtan dörzsölte meg a homlokát. A mardekáros csürhét hagyta a végére, nem óhajtott már az elején káromkodva csapkodni. De ahogy a kezébe vette az első fiolát, rögtön elöntötte az arcát a pír. A következő, az azutáni és sorban az összes felcímkézetlen volt.  
– Mi a… Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltotta, majd nagy vehemenciával hátratolta a székét, a mintákat beledobálta egy dobozba, és azzal a szándékkal indult el kifelé a teremből, hogy megfojtja Pitont és a kis kedvenceit is. Először a férfi terméhez ment, de mikor az ott eltöltött tíz perc után sem nyitott neki senki ajtót, Piton lakosztálya felé vette az irányt.

A bájitalmester szokásos péntek esti késői vacsoráját fogyasztotta az étkezőasztalánál ülve, egy pohár finom bor mellett, mikor kopogtatás zavarta meg a nyugalmát. Az ajtaja melletti kis réztáblán megjelent Hermione Granger neve. A férfi várt egy kicsit, hátha a lány feladja, de továbbra is megállás nélkül kopogott, végül már ököllel püfölte az ajtót.

Piton ingerülten lecsapta a villáját és a kését a tányér szélére, majd kitépte az öléből a szalvétát, és azt is az asztalra dobta. Meg fogja fojtani a lányt, ha valami idiótasággal meri zavarni.

– Mit akar tőlem? – förmedt rá a lányra a résnyire nyitott ajtó mögül. – Nincs más ajtó a Roxfortban, amit rátörhetne a tulajdonosára?  
– Beszélni akarok magával! – söpörte ki a szeméből az odahullott hajtincset. – Nem tűr halasztást!  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. Kárörvendve vette észre, hogy Grangernek egyre inkább fogytán van a türelme. Élvezettel bosszantotta fel a környezetét a feléjük sugárzott közönnyel, és mindig elérte, hogy mások felidegesítsék magukat.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy van kedvem hozzá – közölte egyszerűen.  
– Jó, akkor nem kell beszélnie, csak hallgasson meg – erősködött a lány.  
– Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy ezt akarom – felelte a férfi, és készült becsukni az ajtót, mikor Hermione hirtelen odatette a kezét, és minden erejét beleadva elkezdte befelé nyomni az ajtót.  
– Vagy végighallgat odabent, vagy itt az ajtaja előtt a folyosón fogom elmondani, amit akarok, és higgye el, irtó hangosan tudok ám kiabálni! – Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem semmi ez a kis boszorkány.  
– Na, mi lesz, beenged végre? – dobbantott türelmetlenül a lány. – Vagy tényleg az ajtón keresztül akarja végighallgatni, amit mondani akarok?  
– Ha ilyen szépen kéri, felőlem akár be is fáradhat. – A férfi ellépett az ajtótól, és átszelve a nappalit visszaült az asztalhoz.  
– Maga itt vacsorázik? – hökkent meg a lány.  
– Nem, a földön szoktam enni, mint a bolhás ebek – méltatlankodott Piton. – Micsoda ostoba kérdés ez, pont magától?  
– Arra céloztam, hogy nem a Nagyteremben étkezik a többiekkel. Nem mintha hiányolnám…  
– Nem igazán tartozik önre, de a későbbi találgatások elkerülése végett közlöm magával, Granger, hogy időnként szeretek a lakosztályom magányában elkölteni egy vacsorát. – Piton alaposan megnyomta a magány szót, de Hermione figyelmen kívül hagyta. – Remélem, most már boldog, mert megtudta a nagy titkomat.  
Hermione zavartan elfordította tekintetét a férfiról. A titok szó említése kényelmetlenül érintette, főleg, ha a férfi szájából hangzott el. Piton szótlanul tanulmányozta a lányt. Hermione futó pillantással körbenézett a szobának abban a felében, ahol éppen állt, és csodálkozva vette észre, hogy egészen kulturáltnak mondható a berendezés.  
– Keres valamit, Miss. Granger? – Piton egy szempillantás alatt visszazökkentette a lány a mélázásból.  
– Nem, semmit, csak eltűnődtem, mennyire nem tükrözi a személyiségét az otthona – jegyezte meg Hermione szemtelenül.  
– Röstellem, hogy kiábrándítottam, de ha formalinban úszkáló állati tetemeket várt egy polcon sorakozva, akkor azt az otthonom más részeiben sem fog találni.  
– Hoztam magának valamit – terelte el a témát Granger és az asztalra csapta a dobozt, amiben csak úgy csörömpöltek a fiolák.  
– Ha jól sejtem, nem dekoráció. – Piton gunyoros mosolyra húzta a száját.  
– Nagyon vicces. Ez itt mind a magáé.  
– Ide hordja a munkáját? Azt hittem, van dolgozószobája, mint mindenki másnak – gúnyolódott a férfi.

A férfi kérdőn nézett a lányra, míg a borospohara peremén körözött a középső ujjával.

– Az osztályának a munkája – mutatott a dobozra a lány. – Ez itt feltehetően Mr. Fieldsé. – Lerakta az első fiolát a férfi elé. – Ez pedig minden valószínűség szerint Mr. Hodginsé lesz, de az is lehet, hogy Miss. Goldsmith keze munkája.  
Piton rásandított az elé pakolt fiolákra, majd a kezébe vette az egyik üveget.  
– Az órán a csiperkehimlő ellenszerét kellett volna elkészíteni, ami aranysárga színű, nem pedig olyan, mint az iszap – közölte a lány kioktató hangnemben.  
– Mit nem mond! – horkantott Piton. – Régebb óta forgolódok bájitalok közelében, mint hogy maga megszületett egyáltalán. Vagy talán elfelejtette, hogy magát is én tanítottam?  
Hermione gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.  
– Akkor bizonyára emlékszik rá, hogy milyen fontos felcímkézni a mintákat, ha jól emlékszem, ezt is megtanította, de ezek szerint csak az én évfolyamomnak.

Piton rápillantott a kezében lévő üvegre, majd a többire is az asztalon.

– Alighanem csak valami véletlen, nem gondolja? – Piton hangjából csak úgy áradt a gúny.  
– Nem, ez nem az! Tudja, mit gondolok? – tette csípőre a kezét a lány.  
– Maga szerint érdekel? – kérdezte sötéten Piton. – Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy meg fogok hatódni a próbálkozásai miatt, amiket az órán művel?  
– Tessék? – hápogott Hermione. – Miről beszél?  
– Ugyan már, Granger, elbánik magával néhány tinédzser? Cccc… Miért nem adja fel? Mikor látja be végre, nem való magának a tanári pálya? Maga nem elég erős, nem elég szívós ehhez. A griffendéles attitűdje sem sokat segít magán.  
– Maga most szórakozik velem? – kérdezte a lány döbbenten.  
– Előre szóltam, hogy nem könnyítem meg a munkáját, csinálhatom szépen, de nagyon csúnyán is! – Piton visszadobta a fiolákat a dobozba, majd felállt, és a lány kezébe adta a csomagját.

Hermione minden tiltakozása ellenére elkezdte az ajtó felé terelgetni.

– Nem érdekelnek a gondjai, oldja meg, vagy tűnjön az iskolából! – Kitoloncolta a lányt a folyosóra, és rávágta az ajtót.  
– Barom – morogta az orra alatt a lány.

SS/HG

A hétfői nap viszonylag zökkenőmentesen telt mind Neville, mind pedig Hermione számára, de kedden mindkettőjüknek újfent meg kellett küzdeniük a hetedévesekkel. Hermione túlélte az újabb katasztrofális bájitaltanórát, de legszívesebben azonnal sírva fakadt volna, ahogy egyedül maradt a teremben. Nevillel megbeszélték, hogy csak akkor fognak az igazgatónőhöz fordulni, ha már tényleg nem tudják kezelni a helyzetet. Most elérkezett az a pillanat, ahol már úgy érezte, szükséges a vezetői közbeavatkozás.  
Lüktetett a feje, és a fájdalomcsillapító sem használt, ráadásul fél óra múlva a tanári szobában lesz jelenése, hogy végigülje az év első értekezletét. Fáradtan temette arcát a kezeibe, és azért könyörgött, hogy valaki mentse meg végre.

Igyekezett összeszedni magát, mielőtt belépett a tanári szobába, de mikor leült Neville mellé a székre, a férfi némán méregetni kezdte. Hiába a gyenge mosoly, amit magára erőltetett, a lányon látszott, hogy igencsak feldúlta valami.  
– Mi történt már megint? – súgta neki oda.  
– Kikészítettek a kis dögök.  
– Akkor mi lesz, szólunk McGalagonynak? – kérdezte Neville, de a lány már nem tudott válaszolni, mert Minerva megköszörülte a torkát, és figyelmet kért.

– Örömmel üdvözlök mindenkit az év első iskolai ülésén – állt fel az asztal végén az igazgatónő. – Remélem, az új professzoraink lassan megszokják az ittlétet, és azt is remélem, hogy továbbra is számíthatnak régi kollégáim segítségére. – Sokatmondóan Piton felé fordult, aki egy vaskos paksamétát lapozgatott maga előtt.

Hermione sejtette, hogy a dossziéban a róla készült, nem túl sok pozitívumot tartalmazó jelentések sorakoznak. Kedve lett volna átnyúlni az asztalon, és darabokra tépni, de ahogy Pitont ismerte, biztosra vette, hogy legalább három másik példányba lemásolta. Lassan már azon sem csodálkozott volna, ha egyenesen a minisztérium tanulmányi osztályára küldi el a jegyzeteit.

– A mai napirendi pontjaink között szerepel az év első roxmortsi kirándulása, amire várom az önkéntes kísérőtanárokat, valamint a Halloween-i estély megszervezéséről is ejtenék pár szót, illetve a jövő havi esti folyosó-ügyeletre is várom a javaslatokat. – Miután Minerva végzett a napirendi pontok felolvasásával, helyet foglalt az asztalnál.

Hermione akárhogy fészkelődött, nem tudott kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a széken, mert valami folyamatosan szúrta az alsó felét. Végül sikerült kitapogatnia azt a három darab, méretes csillagánizst, ami a széke ülésén volt, de nem vehette észre őket, mert a férfi elváltoztatta a színüket. Szemöldökét összehúzva méregette őket a tenyerében tartva, mígnem torokköszörülésre nem lett figyelmes. Felnézett, és meglátta Piton gúnyos arcát, majd a férfi nem volt rest rá kacsintani.  
– Ilyen nincs – suttogta maga elé.  
Neville figyelmét lekötötte az igazgatónő beszélgetése Bimba professzorral, mert a tanárnő a férfit jelölte meg a hugrabugos csoport kíséretével, így nem vette észre a kis közjátékot Granger és Piton között.

– Ez megfelel önnek is, Longbottom professzor? – fordult felé az igazgatónő. Neville bólintott. – Nos, ez esetben megkérném, hogy válasszon magának egy kísérő tanártársat, mert a hozzám beérkezett kérelmek alapján idén a hugrabugos csoport létszáma lesz a legnagyobb.  
– Remélem, hogy Granger professzor örömmel csatlakozik hozzám – mosolygott szerényen a férfi. – Ugye, Hermione? – kérdezte meg a lányt.

Neville Hermione felé fordult, aki még mindig a tenyerében tartott ánizsokat bámulta, és fel sem fogta, hogy megszólították. Longbottom megrúgta az asztal alatt, mire a lány ugrott egyet ültében, és ügyetlenségében az asztal közepére dobta az ánizsokat, kicsalva egy újabb gúnyos mosolyt Pitonból.  
– Hermione, nem is figyelsz ránk? – kérdezte Neville a kelleténél kissé hangosabban.  
– Mi is volt a kérdés? – tudakolta a lány egészen a nyakáig elpirulva.  
– A kísérőtanárt szeretnénk kijelölni Longbottom professzor mellé. Elvállalja? Mint említettem, idén a hugrabugosok lesznek a legtöbben – magyarázta az igazgatónő kissé türelmetlenül.  
– Igen, természetesen semmi akadálya. – Neville hálás mosoly küldött a lány felé. – Megkérdezhetem, hogy a másik három házból miért jelentkezett kevesebb diák?  
– Szó sincs róla, hogy kevesebben jelentkeztek… De idén szigorúbban bírálom el a kérelmeket, és aki már most évkezdéskor begyűjtött magának valamilyen büntetést, az nem mehet a kirándulásra.  
– Oh, értem, ezek szerint a Mardekár ház egyáltalán nem is képviselteti magát – jegyezte meg Hermione, általános derültséget okozva a teremben.  
– Ha Miss. Granger arra gondol, hogy a mardekáros tanulók mind büntetésben vannak, ki kell ábrándítanom – szólalt meg Piton, és sötét pillantását végighordozta kuncogó kollégáin.  
– Pedig úgy vélem, a legtöbbjükre ráférne egy kis leckéztetés! – vágott vissza a lány.

Minerva megpróbálta elejét venni egy kialakulófélben lévő parázs vitának, de Piton megelőzte.  
– Az, hogy ön hogy vélekedik a diákjairól, teljesen irreleváns a kirándulás szempontjából – jegyezte meg Piton egy gúnyosnak szánt mosoly kíséretében. – Az ön hozzá nem értése miatt kialakult káosz teljesen haszontalanná teszi a bájitaltan-órákon való részvételt, nincs joga a tanulókat hibáztatni ezért. – A férfi Minerva elé tolta a vaskos dossziét. – Azt hiszem, jobb volna beleolvasnod a feljegyzéseimbe, mielőtt nem lesz túl késő.

Az igazgatónő helytelenítő pillantást küldött Piton felé szögletes lencséjű szemüvege fölött, és átvette a paksamétát, ám nem volt hajlandó foglalkozni vele, és a többi iratra helyezte.

– Ha a kollégák is úgy látják, akkor folytatnám a megbeszélést – jegyezte meg folyamatosan a férfin tartva a szemét.

Az értekezlet végére többé-kevésbé mindenki elégedetten állt fel az asztaltól. Bimba professzor nagyon büszke volt háza tanulóira, mivel jó magaviseletük miatt külön szóbeli dicséretben részesítette őket az igazgatónő, amit Pomona és Neville tolmácsolására bízott. Minerva mindenkit távozásra kért, kivéve Hermionét, aki elsőként akart távozni a teremből Kezét a dosszién pihentette, és várta, hogy kiürüljön a szoba. Piton magában elkönyvelte a győzelmet, és alig várta, hogy az igazgatónő leteremtse Grangert.

– Négyszemközt óhajtok beszélni Granger professzorral – fordult a férfi felé, aki láthatólag nem akart távozni a szobából.  
– Ahogy gondolod, Minerva, bár úgy vélem, jogom lenne itt maradni, elvégre én írtam a jelentést – tolta hátra a székét a férfi.  
– Igen, bár soha nem kértelek rá, hogy írd meg – emlékeztette az igazgatónő. – De megnyugtatásul közlöm, át fogom beszélni a dolgot Miss. Grangerrel.  
– Azt jól teszed, Minerva! – Hermione dühtől fortyogva nézte, ahogy Piton távozik.

Miután becsukódott az ajtó, a lány visszafordult az igazgatónő felé. El sem tudta mondani, mennyire kínosan érezte magát. Életében nem kellet még részt vennie ilyen beszélgetésen, azt sem tudta hogyan kezdjen bele. Mennyire mutatna jól, ha máris mentegetőzésbe fogna?

– Miss. Granger…  
– Igazgatónő, én tudom, hogy… – Minerva szigorú tekintete az ajkára forrasztotta a továbbiakat.  
– Miss. Granger, nem tudom, mivel vívta ki Perselus haragját, de meg kell mondanom, engem egyáltalán nem érdekel az önről alkotott véleménye. – Egy pálcasuhintással eltüntette a dossziét az asztalról. – Megbízom az ön tudásában, és hiszem, hogy képes rá, hogy kiváló tanár váljon magából.  
– Akkor nem értem az egészet. – Hermione összezavarodva nézett a nőre. – Azt hittem, erről akar velem beszélni.  
– Valamit mondanom kellett, hogy Perselus úgy érezhesse, győzött – mosolyodott el halványan az idős boszorkány. – Sajnos nem állhatok nyíltan ön mellé, még nem tehetem meg.  
– Ezt meg hogy érti? – kérdezett rá a lány.  
– Piton professzor pótolhatatlan az iskola számára, és sajnos mindent meg kell tennem annak érdekében, hogy még sokáig a sorainkban tudhassam. Tudja, kedvesem, nagyon szeret azzal fenyegetőzni, hogy felmond, és ezt nem hagyhatom.  
– Önből pompás politikus válna – vigyorgott Hermione. – Add meg a népnek, amit a nép akar.  
– Látom, értjük egymást – mosolygott Minerva cinkosan a lányra. – Mint mondtam, még nem jött el az ideje, hogy nyíltan ön mellé álljak, de ez nem is jelenti azt, hogy nem segíthetek megoldani a problémáját Perselus házával kapcsolatban.  
– Szóval tud róla?  
– Én vagyok a Roxfort igazgatónője, nekem mindenről tudnom kell. – Minerva büszkén kihúzta magát ültében.  
– Akkor miért nem avatkozott közbe? A hetedéves mardekárosok egyszerűen kezelhetetlenek, és nem csak az én órámon – morgott Hermione.  
– Tudok róla, hogy Mr. Longbottom is hasonló gondokkal küzd, mint ön. – McGalagony odalebegtette a teáskannát és két bögrét. – De miután ön megteszi, amit kell, már nem lesz többé gondja neki sem.

Hermione nézte, ahogy Minerva megízesíti a teáját, majd ő is töltött magának. Mindig is tudta, hogy McGalagony professzor diplomáciai képességei egyedülállóak, de soha nem feltételezte róla, hogy ennyire professzionista.

– Mivel úgy tudom, fegyelmezési gondjai adódtak, így nincs más hátra, mint a leckéztetés, ahogy volt szíves megemlíteni korábban. – Hermione álla szinte a padlón koppant meglepetésében. – Nem hivatalosan ugyan, de engedélyezem a büntetést, amit kiszab rájuk, bármi legyen is az.  
– Hogy érti, hogy nem hivatalosan?  
– Az ilyesmiről értesítenem kéne a házvezető tanárt, de úgy vélem, ez esetben eltekinthetünk a dologtól.  
– Úgy érti, szabad kezet kapok? – kérdezte Granger döbbenten.  
Minerva jókedvűen bólintott.  
– Az üstsikálás idejét múlt módszer, én arra biztatnám, hogy legyen sokkal kreatívabb, használja a képzelőerejét.  
– Nos, ezzel talán nem lesz gond – mosolygott a lány. – Nem is olyan rég még én is diák voltam ebben az iskolában, tudom, hogy mi fájna nekik a leginkább. Oda fogok ütni, ahol a legjobban megérzik.  
– Oh, pompás, úgy érzem, csodásan fogunk szórakozni.  
– A páholyból nézheti végig, ezt garantálom – mondta Hermione sejtelmesen.  
– Jól van, kedvesem, lepjen meg – paskolta meg Minerva a lány kezét.  
– De mi lesz Pitonnal? Kétlem, hogy szó nélkül tűrné a dolgot.  
– Őt hagyja csak rám, legyen az én gondom – legyintett McGalagony. – Azt hiszem, mára végeztünk is – bocsátotta útjára a lányt.

Hermione keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor még egyszer visszafordult.

– Igazgatónő… – Minerva ránézett a lányra. – Nem tudom, hogy Dumbledore professzor mit tett volna, ha Piton elé tol egy dossziét a rólam írt jegyzetekkel, de köszönöm, hogy ön nem pazarolta az időt, hogy elolvassa őket.  
– Jobb szeretem magam kialakítani a véleményem másokról. Egyébként, Miss. Granger, meggyőződésem, hogy Albus még Perselus orra előtt szénné égette volna a pergameneket, csak hogy bosszantsa. Ne becsüljön túl engem, nekem is megvannak a magam gyengeségei.  
– Dumbledore professzornak is voltak?  
– Oh, igen, a citrompor – fintorgott McGalagony.

* A kereklevelű harmatfű (Drosera rotundifolia) egy húsevő növényfaj, amely rendszerint mocsarakban, tőzeglápokon él. A harmatfűfélék (Droseraceae) legelterjedtebb faja, szinte az egész északi féltekén megtalálható. Észak-Európában, Szibéria nagy részén, Észak-Amerika nagyobb területein, Japánban és Új-Guineában is.


	4. Chapter 4

Negyedik rész

A Nagyteremben a szokásos zsibongó hangok szálltak fel a házak asztalaitól. A diákélet mindig is mozgalmas volt a Roxfortban, és a pletykák elmaradhatatlan kellékei voltak az étkezéseknek. A szóbeszéd bizony a tanári asztalt sem hagyta hidegen, és ennek egyáltalán nem örült Hermione és Neville. Madame Hooch és Vector professzor szorosan egymáshoz hajolt, de még így is hallani lehetett, hogy éppen fogadást kötnek, ki adja fel előbb a tanári pályát. A mardekáros rémuralom híre büszkeséggel töltötte el Pitont.  
Hermione úgy szurkálta bele a villáját a rántottájába, mintha meg akarta volna ölni.

A mardekáros asztalnál mindenki a hetedikesek beszámolóját hallgatta a bájitaltan órán véghezvitt hőstetteikről. Többen fuldokolva nevettek Sandra Goldsmith bemutatóján, ahogy tehetségesen utánozta Hermionét. Azonban az általános jókedv véget ért, mikor a tanári emelvénynél megjelent Granger professzor, és a lehető leghangosabban felszólította a hetedikes csoportot, hogy azonnal fejezzék be a reggelijüket.

– Az önök érdekében már nem enném meg azt, ami tányéromon van, mert elég megalázó lehet egy rókázás az egész iskola előtt. – Hermione egyenesen a legproblémásabb gyerekekre nézett. – Ezért a legjobb az lesz, ha mindenki lenyeli a falatot, ami a szájában van, és szedelődzködni kezd.  
Hodgins szájából kiesett egy már félig megrágott kenyér, egyenesen a maradék rántottája közepére.

Piton összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a lányt, elképzelése sem volt, mire készül. De Minerva elégedett arca nem sok jót ígért. Tartott tőle, hogy a két nő szövetséget kötött egymással. A gondolatot azonban hamar elhessegette, mert úgy vélte, azután a beszámoló után, amit Grangerről írt, az igazgatónőnek biztosan nem jutott eszébe, hogy a lány pártját fogja.

– Körülbelül fél óra múlva megkezdik a büntetésüket az iskola kviddics-pályáján, és aki nem hajlandó megjelenni, annak még súlyosabb büntetést fogok kiszabni, mint a többieknek!  
– De hétvége van! – szólalt meg az egyik diák a mardekáros asztaltól.  
– Mr. Wellington, talán valami fontos elintéznivaló tartja vissza attól, hogy megjelenjen? – kérdezett vissza kihívóan Hermione. – Vegyenek fel valami kényelmeset, és fél óra múlva legyenek ott a pályán! Oh, és hozzanak maguknak vizet, szükségük lesz rá.

A mardekárosok továbbra is ledermedve ültek az asztalnál, és segélykérőn néztek a tanári asztal felé, ahol Piton éppen hátratolta a székét, hogy felálljon, és véget vessen ennek a bohócműsornak. Ám alighogy elemelkedett a széktől, megérezte a karján Minerva figyelmeztetésnek szánt érintését. Meglepődve fordította oldalra a fejét.

– Valami gondod támadt, Perselus? – kérdezte a nő kihívón.  
– Pontosan jól tudod, hogy ezt nem fogom hagyni – sziszegte a férfi, és újabb kísérletet tett arra, hogy felálljon az asztaltól.  
– Ha még egy mozdulatot teszel, szégyenszemre a székhez fogom ragasztani a hátsó feledet – szólalt meg Minerva a legkomolyabb ábrázattal.

McGalagony felállt az asztaltól, majd megvárta, míg mindenki elcsendesedik, és teljes figyelmet kap. Hermione nagyot nyelt. Most jött el a perc, hogy az igazgatónő kiálljon mellette, de egy kis hang a fejében azt súgta neki, hogy talán mégsem fog. Azonban az idős boszorkány teljes vállszélességgel kiállt Hermione intézkedései mellett.

– A mardekáros ház hetedik osztályát felszólítom, hogy kövessék Granger professzor utasításait! – szólalt meg szigorú hangon az igazgatónő. – A saját érdekükben ajánlom, hogy ne ellenkezzenek a professzor akaratával szemben!  
– Mi a jó fenét művelsz? – hüledezett Piton a szokottnál is sápadtabb arccal.  
Minerva királynői tartással elhelyezkedett a székén, kezébe vette a kávésbögréjét, és ivott egy kortyot, mielőtt válaszra méltatta a férfit.  
– Befejezem a reggelimet, utána pedig kimegyek a kviddics-pályára, és elfoglalom a helyemet a tanári páholyban – felelte közömbös arccal. – Van ezzel valami gondod?  
– Felháborító, hogy engeded neki ezt a rendbontást! – csapta le dühösen a szalvétáját az asztalra. – Ha Granger azt hiszi, szó nélkül tűröm, hogy megalázza a házam tanulóit, akkor nagyon téved. Mindjárt teszek róla, hogy…  
– Nem, Perselus! – mondta mostoha arckifejezéssel az idős boszorkány. Piton úgy nézett a nőre, mintha most látná életében először. – Engedélyt adtam Granger professzornak, hogy kiszabja a szerinte méltányos büntetést. Nincs beleszólási jogod.  
– Oh, hát persze, hogy engedélyezted neki. – Piton hangja veszélyesen kedvesre váltott. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy mit tettem az iskoláért. Ha nem akarod, hogy itt hagyjam ezt az egész cirkuszt, akkor állítsd le a kis kedvencedet – morogta halkan Minervának.  
– Sajnálom, Perselus, de ezúttal ez nem használ. – McGalagony visszafordította a figyelmét a reggelije felé, mintegy jelezve, hogy a beszélgetés véget ért.  
– Szóval így állunk! – Piton kirontott a Nagyteremből a hátsó ajtón át, és a Mardekár klubhelyiségbe sietett, hogy bevárja a hetedéveseket.

Goldsmith és a többiek tanácstalanul néztek egymásra. Egy dolog ellenkezni az újonc tanárral, de az igazgatónővel már egyáltalán nem tanácsos haragban lenni. Beletörődő sóhajok hagyták el a szájukat, és felálltak az asztaluktól. Amint a mardekárosok elhagyták a termet, a többi diák eszeveszett zsibongásba kezdett. Fogalmuk sem volt róla, mit tervezhet Granger professzor, de az már biztos, hogy szenzációs műsornak ígérkezett. Mindenki igyekezett hamar befejezni a reggelijét, mert senki sem akart lemaradni az évszázad botrányáról. Még az alsóbb éves mardekárosok is ahogy csak tudtak, a pályára siettek.

Hermione egy csapat harmadéves hollóhátas kíséretében hagyta el a termet, és csak akkor állt meg, amikor Neville végre lihegve utolérte őket. Elhessegette a körülötte csacsogó diákokat, és kérdőn meredt Neville-re

– Hermione – mondta a lány vállába kapaszkodva, kicsit begörnyedve a futástól. – Mi folyik itt, mit művelsz?  
– Véget vetek a kis sátánfajzatok uralmának egyszer és mindenkorra! – felelte kihívóan a lány. – Te is erre biztattál, szóval nem értem, mi a bajod ezzel.  
– Na és Piton? Szerinted ő ölbe tett kézzel nézi majd végig? – kérdezte aggodalmas arccal a férfi. – Ha most porig alázod a háza tanulóit, azt biztosan meg fogja bosszulni – bizonygatta Longbottom.  
– Minerva gondoskodik róla, hogy ez ne fordulhasson elő – bökött a fejével a feléjük tartó igazgatónőre és a bájitalmesterre.

Egy perccel korábban Perselus még a Mardekár klubhelyiségének közepén állt, és arra próbálta rávenni a hetedéveseket, hogy emelt fővel viseljék el azt, ami rájuk vár. A gyerekek bátorsága már a múlté volt, és legszívesebben meg nem történté tették volna a korábbi bájitaltan-órákat.  
– Tényleg azt várja tőlünk, hogy kimenjünk a pályára, és úgy táncoljunk, ahogy az a nő fütyül? – háborgott Amelia Lytton, az egyik aranyvérű boszorkány.  
– Azt várom maguktól – Piton végighordozta a tekintetét az elé gyűlt társaságon –, hogy büszkén vonuljanak oda, és büszkén távozzanak.  
– De ezt nem teheti velünk, nem büntethet meg! – harsogták egyetértően.  
– Az igazgatónő az oldalára állt, így gyakorlatilag bármit megtehet. Azonban ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a későbbiekben nem fogom megtorolni ezt a mai napot Grangeren. A pályán várom magukat. – Piton megfordult, és elhagyta a klubhelyiséget.

Neville számított rá, hogy a férfi megáll mellettük és kiosztja a lányt, ahogy az várható lett volna, de ehelyett felszegett fejjel, rezzenéstelen arccal továbbsétált. Még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatta Hermionét. A lány a markában érezte a győzelmet, és biztos volt benne, hogy mire végez a mardekáros csürhével, Piton arcáról is lehullik majd a közöny álarca.  
– Hát ez… – csodálkozott Neville. – Hihetetlen!  
– Bízz bennem, Neville! Ugye bízol bennem?  
– Persze! – vágta rá Longbottom gondolkozás nélkül.  
– Mindent alaposan végiggondoltam, tudom, mit csinálok. Ugye mellettem állsz? – kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul a lány.  
– Ezt kérdezned sem kéne, tűzbe mennék érted – húzta ki magát a férfi.  
– Akkor induljunk, az aréna már vár ránk, és ez az oroszlán – bökött a saját mellkasára – már nagyon éhes.

Mire a pályára értek, a nézőtér már majdnem teljesen megtelt. Longbottom eltátotta a száját meglepetésében. Jól emlékezett, milyen népszerűek voltak diákkorában az iskolai kviddics-meccsek, ahova rengeteg diák ment el annak idején, de véleménye szerint most még nagyobb tömeg verődött össze. Gyorsan elbúcsúzott a lánytól, és felszaladt a tanári páholyba, hogy egyetlen pillanatot se mulasszon el Piton bosszankodásából. Nem tudta, Hermione mit tervez, de biztos volt benne, hogy nagyot fog durranni a „bomba", amit a mardekárosokra fog dobni.

Granger párszor belekortyolt a kulacsába, amiben két adag erősítő-főzet volt feloldva némi vízzel. Tudta, hogy szüksége van erre a kis fortélyra, mert cseppet sem volt formában, és nem akart alulmaradni. Természetesen erről a kis csalásról mélyen hallgatni kívánt a későbbiekben is. A tanári emelvény felé fordult, látni akarta Piton arcát, aki az első sorban ült Minerva mellett, és csendben várt. Már előre élvezte a műsort, és olyan izgatottan várta áldozatai megérkezést, mint kislánykorában a cirkuszi előadás kezdetét.

Pár percen belül felsorakozott előtte az egész hetedikes évfolyam a Mardekár házból. A lány vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd pálcáját a nyakához nyomta, és elmormolta a varázsigét.  
A következő szavait már mindenki jól hallhatta, és a tömeg rögtön el is csendesült, mert nem akart elmulasztani egyetlen pillanatot sem.

– Időben érkeztek, ez dicséretes – mondta Hermione. – A seprűket tegyék le a pálya szélére, nem lesz rá szükségük – utasított két fiút.  
– Mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Miss. Lytton.  
– Húsz pont a Mardekártól, amiért nem használta a megfelelő megszólítást – harsogta Granger, és felnézett a páholyba. – A kérdés helyesen úgy hangzik, hogy mit fogunk csinálni, Granger professzor!  
A diákok némán meredtek rá, egyesek arcán piros folt jelent meg, nem titkolták az ellenszenvünket. Hermione sejtette, hogy többen is szívesen a nyakának estek volna, hogy átharapják, mint egy igazi kígyó.  
– A mai napon leckét kapnak, és garantálom, hogy meg is fogják tanulni – közölte a diákokkal. – A mugli iskolákban széles körben elterjedt az a nézet, hogy a tanulóknak szükségük van a testmozgásra. Mivel önök közül nem mindenki tagja a kvidics-csapatnak, úgy vélem, itt az ideje egy kis edzésnek. Mindenkinek jót fog tenni, és leckének sem lesz utolsó.  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Miss. Goldsmith.  
– Húsz pont a Mardekártól a nem megfelelő megszólításért – közölte Hermione mosolyogva. – Minden alkalommal használniuk kell a nevemet a titulusommal együtt, az engem megillető tisztelet miatt. Amennyiben ezt elmulasztják, úgy húsz ponttal rövidítik meg a házukat.

Az előtte álló mardekárosok összezavarodva nézegettek egymásra. Senki sem mert ellenkezni, de megdöbbentő volt számukra Hermione viselkedése. Azt hitték, hogy csak egy gyenge újonc, akit majd betörhetnek, de most fordulni látszott a helyzet. A közönség tapsolásából a lány arra következtetett, hogy a többi diákot egyáltalán nem zavarja a pontlevonás, kivéve a mardekárosokat, aki teljesen elkülönülve álltak a többiektől, és némán meredtek a pályára. Piton igyekezett elrejteni ökölbe szorított kezét McGalagony kíváncsi pillantása elől. Az igazgatónő és a többi tanárkollégája egy cseppet sem titkolták, hogy már most mennyire jól szórakoznak. Piton rekordot döntött a diákok megalázásából, és a házvezető-tanárok örültek, hogy valaki végre büntetlenül revánsot vesz a férfi házának tanulóin is.

– Mivel én szeretek tisztán játszani, elmondom a szabályokat – szólalt meg Hermione. – Minden feladatot be fogok mutatni, és önök végre fogják hajtani. Aki nem azt csinálja, amit kell, az fut tíz kört a pálya körül. Aki idő előtt abbahagyja, az fut tíz kört a pálya körül. És aki venné magának a bátorságot, hogy megtagadja az utasítás végrehajtását, annak alaposan szétátkozom a hátsó fertályát, és aztán fut tíz kört a pálya körül. – Miután Hermione felsorolta a szabályokat, újra a tanárok felé pillantott, Neville felemelte a hüvelyujját, jelezve, hogy a lány jól beszélt.

Piton előre dőlve kapaszkodott a korlátba. Száját vékony vonallá préselte, és gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt a lány felé. Hermione merészen elmosolyodott, majd figyelmét visszafordította a diákokra.  
Felszólította őket, hogy utánozzák le a mozdulatait. Nyújtó gyakorlatokat csinált, hogy elkerüljék a sérüléseket, nem akart plusz munkát adni az iskola javasasszonyának. Mikor ezzel végeztek, ivott egy kortyot az erősítő-főzetéből, majd folytatta a „kiképzést".

– Az első gyakorlatot négyütemű fekvőtámasznak nevezik. Rögtön megmutatom. – Letette maga mellé a kulacsát, és két tökéletes példát is bemutatott a feladatból.  
– Meddig csináljuk ezt? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel egy hosszú szőke hajú lány.  
– Húsz pont a Mardekártól a nem megfelelő megszólításért. – Piton halkan felszisszent, már hatvan pontjuk bánta a lány keménykedését. Hermione egyre jobban élvezte a dolgot. – Egyébként pedig addig csinálják, míg azt nem mondom, elég! Kezdjék, számolok! Egy, kettő, három…  
A mardekárosok kelletlenül nekiálltak a gyakorlatnak, miközben azért imádkoztak Merlinhez, hogy megaláztatásuk története nehogy kikerüljön az iskola falain túlra. Granger úgy tervezte, hogy húsz tökéletesen végrehajtott gyakorlat elég lesz belőle. Mikor végeztek, páros lábbal történő ugrálásra utasította őket, amit a váltott lábon történő szökdelés követett.  
Az egyik kövérkés fiú elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Hermione megacélozta akaraterejét, és azonnal utasította a büntetőkörök lefutására. Az ugrálást felváltotta a fekvőtámasz, amit a lányok könnyített módon végezhettek.  
– Én ezt már nem bírom – nyöszörögte Goldsmith. – Mikor hagyhatom abba?  
– Húsz pont a Mardekártól a nem megfelelő megszólításért! – Perselus körmei félhold alakú mélyedéséket vájtak a tenyerébe.  
– Claudia, fogd már be a szádat! – kiáltott rá az egyik diáktársa.  
– Fogd be te, én nem bírom tovább! – kiáltott vissza a lány, és leült a fűre.  
– Goldsmith, álljon fel, és kezdje meg a tíz büntetőkört – utasította Hermione kemény hangon.  
A lány megszeppenve feltápászkodott, de nem mozdult a helyéről.  
– Esetleg nem hallotta, amit mondtam? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Granger.  
– De fáradt vagyok – nyafogott Claudia.  
– Ahhoz mindig van ereje, hogy rendbontást csináljon az órámon. Induljon, vagy az egész osztályt megbüntetem!  
– Vonszold már a csontos hátsódat! – kiáltottak rá a társai. A tömeg tombolt, szinte mindenki állva tapsolt, egyedül a tanári páholyban uralkodott fegyelem.

Hermione elégedetten bólintott, mikor a lány végre elindult. A fekvőtámasz után a felülés következett, aminek a végére visszaért az első megbüntetett tanuló is. Hermione hagyta, hogy kicsit kifújja magát, mielőtt nekiálltak a következő gyakorlatnak. Közben időnként odasandított Goldsmithre, akit a tömeg tapsolva biztatott vagy éppen csúfolt, ezen nem akart sokat gondolkozni.  
– Claudia, ne csak sétáljon, hanem szedje a lábát, magára várunk! – kiáltott oda Hermione.  
A többi diák addig pihenőt kapott, amíg a társuk a köreit futotta. Mikor a lány lihegve Hermione mellé ért, a kulacsát nyújtotta felé. – Igyon pár kortyot, jobban lesz.  
– A magáéból? Úgy értem, az önéből, Granger professzor? – javította ki magát gyorsan.  
– Nem kap el tőlem semmit.

A diákok felsorakoztak a pálya szélén kettes oszlopban, és Hermione a sor elejére ment. Először csak kocogtak, aztán térd- majd sarokemeléssel haladtak tovább. Utána guggolva, majd szökkenve mentek szépen körbe. Az utolsó tíz kört erőltetett tempóban futotta velük végig. A tömeg még hangosabban őrjöngött, mindenki nagyon élvezte a műsort, kivéve Pitont. Az egyik hollóhátas diák remek fotográfiákat készített az iskolaújság számára, miközben a barátja lejegyezte Hermione minden szavát egy pergamenlapra. Már látták is maguk előtt a szalagcímet, csodálatos lesz!

Miután a mardekárosok lefutották az előírt köröket, és már az összeesés határán álltak, Hermione megkegyelmezett nekik, de még egyszer felvezényelte őket maga elé, hogy elmondja a záró sorokat.

– Azt hiszem, a mai alkalom elégséges bizonyítékul szolgált arra nézve, hogy mire számíthatnak, ha továbbra is minősíthetetlenül viselkednek a tanórámon vagy Longbottom professzorén. Amennyiben nem változtatnak a magatartásukon, úgy könnyen itt találhatják magukat a következő szombati napon is, és addig fogják csinálni, míg meg nem tanulják a leckét. Természetesen nem vehetnek részt a következő roxmortsi kiránduláson, és két láb hosszú esszét fognak nekem írni a helyes órai viselkedésről.

Hermione felpillantott a tanári emelvényre. Minerva egyetértően bólintott, Neville önfeledten tapsolt Flitwick professzorral egyetemben, Piton pedig még mindig dühösen meredt rá.

– Remélem, minden világos volt, és megértették, amit mondtam – vetette oda Hermione a tanulóknak.  
– Igen, Granger professzor! – kiáltották kórusban.  
– Most mehetnek, pihenjék ki magukat.

SS/HG

Hermione feltett egy lemezt, és leült az étkezőasztalhoz. Egy halomnyi akta sorakozott előtte, el kellett készítenie a diákjai havi értékelését. A Griffendél és Hugrabug már készen volt. A Hollóháttal gyorsan haladt, de a Mardekár kemény dió volt. Sok diák volt köztük, aki jó képességekkel rendelkezett, de Piton hatására majdnem mindenki teljesítménye rosszabb volt a vártnál. Az alsóbb évfolyamokkal még nem is volt igazán gondja, de a többiek nem voltak túl kimagaslóak, mert rájuk sokkal nagyobb hatással voltak a férfi szavai.

Időnként abbahagyta az írást, elvándoroltak a gondolatai. Tudta, hogy a pályán kissé elszaladt vele a kentaur, de már nem volt mit tenni. Sejtette, hogy Draco nem örülne, ha tudná, mit tett. Mindig is próbálta bebizonyítani neki, hogy a mardekárosok sem rosszabbak másnál, de a lány csak igen nehezen küldötte le az előítéleteit. Mert Dracón kívül jóformán egyetlen mardekárost sem tudott mondani, aki előnyére változott volna az évek során.

Jó lett volna beszélni a szőke varázslóval, de tudta, hogy elfoglalt. A kapcsolata a barátnőjével komolyra fordult, és nem akarta zavarni a gondjaival. Pedig nagyon hiányzott neki.  
Éjfélre lett kész a jelentésekkel, és elment aludni. Bármennyire fáradt volt, csak nehezen jött álom a szemére. Valami nyomasztotta, és bár próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem ismerné fel az érzést, elalvás előtt belátta, hogy bizony van egy kis bűntudata.

SS/HG

Vasárnap reggel a diákok többsége az iskolai Hírverő lapjaiba volt temetkezve a Nagyteremben. Hermione is kapott egy példányt, ahogy helyet foglalt Neville mellett. Az első oldalon, vastagon szedett betűkkel, ott díszelgett a neve. Piton nem vett részt a reggelin, de Granger nem is számított rá, hogy ott lesz. Ahogy a férfit ismerte, bizonyára a lakosztályában gubbasztott, és a „sebeit" nyalogatta.  
A vezércikk beszámolt a pályán történtekről, néhány fotót is mellékeltek, és Hermione az öröm helyet leginkább szégyent érzett. Nem akarta teljesen megalázni a gyerekeket, nem ez volt a célja, most mégis az egész iskola rajtuk nevetett. Lopva a legutolsó asztal felé nézett. Egyetlen gyerek kezében sem látott újságot, mindannyian a tányérjuk fölé görnyedtek, és szótlanul falatoztak.

Minerva nem fűzött megjegyzést a tegnapi előadáshoz, és ez nagyon meglepte a lányt. Azt várta, hogy az igazgatónő rosszallóan megszidja, de semmi sem történt. Neville említette neki, hogy megírta az egészet a barátainak, de Hermione nem osztozott a jókedvében.

Reggeli után felkereste a házvezető tanárokat, és összeült velük megbeszélni a jelentéseit. Már tegnap este baglyozott a kollégáinak, így mindenki tudta, hogy meg fogja őket látogatni. Piton kivételével az összes tanár válaszolt neki, és biztosították róla, hogy szabaddá teszik magukat a kérdéses időpontban. Bimba professzor és Flitwick is egyetértett vele, figyelmesen végighallgatták, és biztosították afelől, hogy gondjuk lesz a problémás diákokra. Hermione felajánlotta a korrepetálás lehetőségét, hogy felzárkózzanak a többi tanulóhoz. Tanult Neville példájából, mikor ő küszködött a bájitaltannal. Tudta, milyen nehéz valamit úgy elsajátítani, hogy egyáltalán nem is érti. Nem szerette volna, ha diákjai úgy érzik, nem számíthatnak rá, mindenkit szeretettel várt, még a mardekárosokat is hajlandó lett volna felzárkóztatni.

Az igazgatónőnél tett látogatása alatt nem esett szó a pályán történtekről. Minerva tüzetesen átolvasta Hermione összesített értékelését az évfolyamokról, és biztosította róla, hogy beszélni fog a pergameneken megjelölt diákokkal a továbbiakról. Különös figyelmet fordított a végzősökre, de szerencsére velük nem igazán volt gond.  
Hermione egész végig azon tépelődött, hogy kérje újfent az igazgatónő segítségét Pitonnal kapcsolatban. Miután a mardekárosok leckéztetése nem éppen úgy sült el, ahogy számított rá, tartott tőle, hogy Minerva nem akar részt venni a további szövetkezésben.  
– Akkor, ha nincs más…  
Hermione elindult az ajtó felé, de mielőtt lenyomta volna a kilincset, visszafordult, és összeszedve griffendéles bátorságát, beavatta Minervát egy újabb tervébe.  
– Jól meggondolta, Miss. Granger? – McGalagony oldalra billentette a fejét, és úgy méregette a lányt. – Nem hiszem, hogy baráti beszélgetésre számíthat.  
– Ne aggódjon, McGalagony professzor, tudom kezelni Pitont – mondta Hermione, elszántságot tükröző tekintettel. – Nem lesz semmi gond.  
– Ha ön ennyire biztos benne, akkor én áldásomat adom rá.

Késő délután a lány Piton dolgozószobája felé vette az irányt. Sejtette, hogy a férfi tenni fog néhány sértő megjegyzést, ezért igyekezett már előre felvértezni magát. Tudta, hogy okosabb, ha higgadt marad. Minden mardekáros diákot megfelelően értékelt, és nem volt elfogult senkivel sem. Ha Piton mégis bele fog kötni valamibe, az csak azért lesz, mert még mindig dühös rá a büntetés miatt.

A férfi a második kopogtatás után ajtót nyitott neki, majd amint tekintete találkozott a lányéval, egy szó nélkül visszaindult az asztala mögé. Hermione nem várt ugyan szívélyes fogadtatást, de azért erre nem számított. Letette a férfi elé az aktákat, és észrevette az asztalon pihenő Hírverőt, mellette a felbontott borítékot, amit ő küldött a férfinak. Nagyot nyelt, mikor Perselus rátette a kezét az újságra. Titkon remélte, hogy a varázsló nem fogja olvasni a cikket, de belátta, hogy ez csak hiú ábránd volt.

– Jól szórakozott tegnap? – kérdezte Piton rideg hangon. – Remélem, élvezte, hogy megalázhatta a diákjaimat.  
– A legjobbtól tanultam – replikázott a lány, de hamar megbánta a csípős választ.  
– Én soha nem aláztam meg senkit az egész iskola előtt. – Hermione prüszkölve nevetni kezdett.  
– A két kezemen lévő ujjaim sem lennének elegendőek, hogy megszámoljam, hányszor törölte a lábát Harrybe, Ronba, Neville-be, na és persze ne felejtsünk el engem. – Az a reménye, hogy higgadt tud maradni, tovaszállt.  
– Szóval így állunk – sziszegte a férfi félelmetes hangon. – Azért jött vissza az iskolába, hogy megtorolja a kis sérelmeit? Nem gondoltam volna, hogy éppen maga fog lealacsonyodni erre a szintre.  
– Szó sincs róla, hogy ez történt – védekezett a lány, és egy lépéssel elhátrált Piton asztalától. – A diákjai kierőszakolták belőlem, hogy kemény legyek, ennek semmi köze magához.  
Piton hallgatásba burkolózott. Hermione vett néhány mély levegőt, elszámolt tízig, és valamivel nyugodtabb hangon folytatta a „beszélgetést".  
– Mindazonáltal, úgy vélem, igaza van, nem kellett volna így bánnom a gyerekekkel. Tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel, ahogy maga is – mondta a férfi szemébe nézve.  
– Hogy mondja? Azt várja tőlem, hogy elnézést kérjek? Mégis miért? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Tudja azt nagyon jól!  
– Mit akar, mit mondjak?  
– A sajnálom megteszi…Ez egy gyakran használt szó ilyen helyzetekben – mosolygott félszegen a lány. – Úgy hallottam, be szokott válni, ha valamit megbán az ember.  
– Én semmit nem bánok, maga viszont annál többet, ahogy látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.  
– Ezt meg hogy kéne értenem? – kérdezett rá Granger.  
– Nem kellett volna a nagyok játékát játszania, ha egyszer nem tudja elviselni a bűnei súlyát. Tisztán látszik magán, hogy bűntudata van… Amatőr – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Lehet, hogy van némi lelkiismeret-furdalásom – ismerte be a lány. – Talán hajlandó vagyok nyilvánosan megkövetni a diákjait… De csak azzal a feltétellel, ha hajlandó fegyverszünetet kötni velem.  
Piton hátradőlt a székén, és elgondolkozva kutatta pillantásával a lány arcát.

– Mit szólna hozzá, ha együtt vacsoráznánk a lakosztályomban? Hét óra megfelelne? Valamivel kellemesebb lenne a légkör, mint itt – mutatott körbe a szobában.  
– Ne is álmodjon róla, Granger! – vágta rá Piton.  
– Fogadjunk, hogy eljön – vigyorgott a lány, majd megfordult, és az ajtó felé sétált. – Hétkor várom – fordult vissza, majd távozott.

Alighogy a lány kitette a lábát, a kandalló lángjai fellobbantak, és egy barna boríték landolt Piton asztalán. A férfi felkapta, és egy pillanat alatt végigolvasta az üzenetet.

_Perselus!_

Este hétkor legyél Miss. Granger lakosztályában, hogy elrendezzétek a dolgaitokat. Ez nem kérés, hanem utasítás! Nem érdekel, hogy mennyire nem fűlik hozzá a fogad, el fogsz menni, és kész! Különben be fogom vetni az adu ászt, és azt te sem akarhatod.

Minerva

U.I: A saját érdekedben ajánlom, hogy legyél udvarias az este folyamán! 

Piton ingerülten gyűrte össze a levelet, és behajította a szemetes kosarába.

– Hogy, Merlin rohasztaná rá az eget erre a két megátalkodott boszorkányra! – morgott hangosan az asztalra csapva.

SS/HG

Ahogy Hermione jó előre számított rá, a bájitalmester pontosan hétkor kopogtatott a lakosztálya ajtaján. Sejtette, hogy az igazgatónő rá fogja venni a férfit, hogy megjelenjen a vacsorán. El is tervezte, hogy később még kideríti, mivel tudta megzsarolni a férfit.  
Még vetett magára egy utolsó pillantást a kandalló feletti tükörben, elégedetten bólintott, és elindult ajtót nyitni.

Piton mogorván odaszólt egy „Jó estét", majd besétált a szobába a lány mellett. Megállt a dívány mögött, és szembefordult Hermionéval. Leplezetlenül végigmérte az előtte álló boszorkányt, és magában megállapította, hogy a lila kötött ruha remekül kihangsúlyozza a tarkóján kontyban összefogott barna haját, és a derekát körbefogó fekete öv kiemelte karcsú alakját. Hermione enyhén elpirult a férfi kutató pillantásától. Jelezte Pitonnak, hogy helyezze kényelembe magát, amíg megrendeli a vacsorát.

– Óhajtja kiválasztani a menüt, vagy megbízik az ízlésemben? – kérdezte a férfi felé fordulva.  
– Nekem mindegy, mit eszünk, amíg nem maga főz – felelte a férfi. – Úgy hallottam, botrányosan ügyetlen a konyhában.

Míg Hermione megrendelte a két adag bárányragut és a hozzá illő bort, a férfi kicsit jobban szemügyre vette a nappali berendezését.  
A díványok skarlátpiros színűek voltak, színes díszpárnákkal díszítve. A dohányzóasztal közepén egy gyümölcskosár volt tele szőlővel. A falakon könyvespolcok futottak végig, roskadozva a temérdek könyvtől. A kandallópárkányon a lány barátainak képei sorakoztak, no meg a díszes keretben tetszelgő diplomája. Pitont némileg meglepte, hogy néhány fényképen kívül semmi más személyes holmit nem lát, bár sejtése szerint az ilyesmiket a lány a hálószobájában őrizhette. A nappali egyik oldalán az étkezőasztal állt hat székkel, a másik irányból két ajtó vezetett feltehetően a hálófülkébe és a dolgozószobába. A lány lakosztálya egyszerű volt és otthonos. Mégis volt valami a szoba légkörében, ami zavarta Pitont, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi lehet az.

Mire a lány visszafordult, már meg is jelentek a tányérok az étkezőasztalon, a két boros kehellyel együtt. A férfi elindult az asztalhoz, és elfoglalta a szoba másik felének háttal eső széket. Semmi kedve nem volt Potter és társai vigyorgó képét bámulni evés közben. Hermione kitöltötte a bort – előzékenyen két palackkal is rendelt –, gondolta, az alkohol majd ellazítja mindkettőjüket, és talán megszűnik a közöttük vibráló feszültség.

Szótlanul fogyasztották a vacsorájukat, mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Hermione próbálta összerendezni a fejében a dolgokat, amiket mondani akart, Piton pedig azon merengett, hogy vajon mit akarhat tőle a lány. Úgy gondolta, hogy jelentőségteljes mondandója lesz számára, ha már az igazgatónő is latba vetette a befolyását, hogy ő megjelenjen ma este. Természetesen sosem fogja megbocsátani Minervának, hogy megint ilyen erőszakos volt vele. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy külön Dumbledore portréjától kér tanácsot, hogy mivel tudná őt az őrületbe kergetni. Ha elérkezett az ideje, kamatostól vissza fogja fizetni a dolgot Minervának. De a bosszút hidegen a legjobb tálalni. Piton egyik nagy erénye volt, hogy minden megerőltetés nélkül képes volt kivárni a megfelelő pillanatot, és soha nem árulta el magát, így sosem tudták, mire készül.

Vacsora után Hermione javasolta, hogy telepedjenek át a kanapéra, és magával vitte a vörösbort is, valamint a poharakat. A lány bekucorodott a fotelbe, kibújt a magas sarkú cipőjéből, és maga alá húzta a lábait. Piton a borospohara pereme fölött figyelte, hogy tépelődik. Tetszett neki, hogy a lány zavarban van, így könnyebb lesz elbánni vele.

– Elmondja végre, hogy miért citált ide, vagy megvárjuk a napfelkeltét is? – mordult rá türelmét vesztve. – Talán meglepi, de nem szívesen időzöm a maga társaságában.

Piton kellemetlen megnyilvánulása kissé felpaprikázta Hermione hangulatát.

– Azért bátorkodtam kimozdítani a lakosztálya magányából, mert fontos dolgokról szeretnék beszélni önnel – kezdett bele magabiztosságot sugározva. Piton szája megrándult a magány szó említésekor, de a lány igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
– Ezt már eddig is sejtettem, mivel még azt a minden lében kanál Minerva McGalagonyt is rám uszította – szúrt oda egy kicsit a férfi.  
– Elnézést kell kérnem ezért a kis rásegítésért, de tudtam, hogy nem fog eleget tenni a meghívásomnak, ha nincs úgymond rákényszerítve – mondta Hermione. – Mindenesetre örülök, hogy itt van.  
– Mondhatnám, hogy részemről az öröm, de ugye nem illendő a másik ember arcába hazudni – gúnyolódott Piton.  
Hermione elengedett egy mélyről jövő sóhajt. Gondolta, hogy nem lesz egyszerű a férfival, de akkor is megkísérelte a lehetetlent, hogy egy viszonylag barátságos beszélgetésbe fogjon.  
– A diákjairól szerettem volna beszélni önnel… Néhányan közülük igazán ígéretes tehetségek.  
– Azért hívott meg, hogy ezt elmondja? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Mint a Mardekár ház feje, tisztában vagyok a tanulóim képességeivel, nincs szükségem rá, hogy maga mondja meg, ki az, akivel érdemes többet foglalkozni. – Egy hajtásra kiitta a poharát, és újratöltötte. – Ezt az irodámban is közölhette volna velem. Ha jól sejtem, a többi házvezetőt sem invitálta meg magához.  
A lány pohara szintén üres volt, de Perselus szándékosan nem töltött neki.  
– Maga más, mint a többiek…  
– Inkább nem kérem meg rá, hogy ezt részletezze – fintorgott Piton.  
– Nézze, tudom, hogy nagyon komolyan veszi a házvezetéssel járó teendőit, éppen ezért sehogy sem fér a fejembe, hogy miért biztatta a diákjait arra, hogy ellenszegüljenek az órámon. – Piton arca semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el, miközben a lányt hallgatta. – Sejthette, hogy hosszú távon nem lesz kifizetődő ez a fajta magatartás, és hogy ennek csakis egyedül ők látják majd kárát.  
– A tegnapi kis mutatványára céloz? – kérdezte Piton csipkelődve. – El kell ismernem, hogy nem néztem ki magából, hogy bekeményít.

Hermione sikernek könyvelte el a férfi „bókját".

– A legjobbaktól tanultam meg, hogyan kell bánni az engedetlen diákokkal – mondta a lány egy szerény mosoly kíséretében. – De visszatérve az előbbiekre… Mondja, miért fordította ellenem a diákokat?  
– Maga egy igazi naiva, nemde bár? – kérdezte Piton a lánytól. – Nem olyannak ismertem, mint aki felesleges kérdésekkel untatja az embereket. Pontosan tudja, miért csináltam.  
– Rendben van, akkor inkább úgy kérdezném, hogy miért akar erőnek-erejével eltávolítani az iskolából?

Piton egy pillanatra elfordította a tekintetét, és belebámult a kandallóban vidáman táncoló lángokba.

– Ennek az oknak ismeretesnek kéne lennie maga előtt, és ha mégsem tudja, az nem az én bajom – felelte sejtelmesen.  
– Hát képzelje el, egyáltalán nem tudom, miért haragszik rám ennyire – mondta Hermione, és elragadta az üveget az asztalról, majd teletöltötte a poharát.

Piton ivott egy korty bort mielőtt újra megszólalt.

– Kicsit erőltesse meg a memóriáját, és rá fog jönni…  
– Ennek az egész beszélgetésnek így semmi értelme! – fakadt ki a lány. – Miért nem hajlandó velem normálisan beszélgetni?  
– Mert nem akarok itt lenni magával, azt sem akarom, hogy a közelemben legyen! – vágta oda a férfi.

Hermione magában elszámolt tízig, hogy lehiggadjon, nem volt szükség egy újabb vitatkozásra, mert, ahogy sejtette, megint alul maradna a férfival szemben.

– Mindkettőnknek az lenne az érdeke, hogy fegyverszünetet kössünk – törte meg a csendet a lány, és békülékenyen elmosolyodott. – Hajlandó vagyok szemet hunyni a történtek felett.  
– Azt még értem, hogy magának milyen előnye származna ebből… De én egész pontosan mit is nyerek ezzel? – A férfi egyáltalán nem akarta megkönnyíteni Granger dolgát.  
– Önnek is az kéne, hogy a szeme előtt lebegjen, hogy a végzős diákjai sikeres vizsgát tegyenek – felelte Hermione. – Eltökélt szándékom, hogy mindenkit legalább közepes szinten átjuttatok a R.A.V..-on.  
– Csakugyan? Ez igazán nagyvonalú öntől – közölte szarkasztikusan Piton. – Ámbár a maga törekvései kevésnek bizonyulnak, azért értékelnem kell az igyekezetét. Azt hiszem, bele is fogom írni a jövő havi jelentésbe pozitívumként. – Perselus tűnődést színlelve megvakarta az állát. – De valószínűleg nem fogom. Minek zavarjam össze Minervát azzal, hogy beszúrok valami jót is magáról a sok, órán elkövetett hibája közé?  
– Miért mondja, hogy feleslegesen töröm magam? – Hermione tudatosan nem reagált a férfi piszkálódásának többi részére.  
– Abból, ahogy a diákjaimat kezelte, egyértelműen látszott, hogy milyen előítéletes velük szemben. Mégis hogy gondolta, hogy ezek után elfogadják, mint tanárt, és tiszteletteljesebben fognak magával viselkedni? – kérdezte Piton, és ezzel Hermione elevenébe talált.  
– A hétfői órán elnézést fogok kérni a tanulóitól, mert úgy érzem, kissé elszabadultak a dolgok tegnap – mondta halkan a lány, a poharával babrálva. – Nem állítom, hogy indokolatlan volt a büntetésük, de nem kellett volna belevonnom az egész iskolát is.  
– Hogy maga mennyire griffendéles. A bűnbánat az egyik pont a házirendjükben? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan a férfi. – Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondta, hogy a maga szaktudása elegendő a tanításhoz. Részemről úgy vélem, hogy a bájitalokhoz való szakértelem édeskevés ahhoz, hogy jó tanárrá váljon.  
– Milyen kedves, hogy így emlékszik arra, amiket mondtam – szólt negédes hangsúllyal a lány.  
– Gyakran megragad bennem néhány abból a sok sületlenségből, ami kiesik az emberek száján – replikázott a férfi, és elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a lány mozgolódni kezd a székben, ezzel próbálva meg leplezni a zavarát. – Netán kényelmetlen a beszélgetés? Abba is hagyhatjuk – dőlt előre a férfi, hogy letegye a poharát, és távozzon.  
– Nem, igazán nem állíthatom – felelte a lány. – Ön szerint nem vagyok jó tanár, de ha jól emlékszem, egyszer azt mondta nekünk az óráján, hogy nem azért állunk a katedrán, mert jók akarunk lenni a diákokhoz, hanem mert át kell adnunk a tudásunkat, hogy boldoguljanak az életben.  
– Kissé arcátlan, hogy az én szavaimmal példálózik – jegyezte meg a férfi ellenségesen.  
– Ezt ismételje el magában még egyszer, és talán kiérzi belőle az iróniát.  
– Mondja csak, Granger kisasszony, maga tényleg nem hiszi el, hogy pokollá tehetem az életét?  
– Nincs magának ahhoz elég hatalma – felelte a lány nyugalmat erőltetve magára.  
– Gondolja? – húzta el a száját a férfi. – Tegyen próbára, és meglátjuk.  
– Most fenyeget? – kérdezte döbbenten a lány.  
– Igen jól látja – felelte a férfi ijesztően mély hangon.  
– Ez igazán kedves, de kár törnie magát.  
– Hogy mondja? – kérdezett vissza Piton meglepődötten.  
– Egy kicsit sem tud rám ijeszteni, már nem vagyok gyerek – közölte Hermione harciasan.  
– Dehogynem, még nagyon is az. Nehogy azt higgye, kislány, hogy állandóan Minerva szoknyájához futkoshat, ha bajba kerül. – Piton szándékosan megnyomta a lekicsinylő kislány szót. – Van, ahová már az igazgatónő keze sem ér el.

Hermione idegesen nyelt egyet, a beszélgetés kezdett egyre kellemetlenebbé válni. Megpróbált valahogy kitérni Piton támadása elől, de a férfi nem hagyott neki egérutat.

– A szülők véleményét még ő sem tudja befolyásolni, és miután a Mardekár egyöntetűen mellettem áll, el kell ismernie, hogy nincs sok esélye, ha én úgy akarom.  
– Csak azért, mert ellenem hangolja a háza tanulóinak szüleit, még nem fogok felmondani – mondta Hermione kissé ingerülten.  
– A hollóhátasoknál is igen nagy a befolyásom, és elhiheti, hogy a hugrabugosok is úgy táncolnak majd, ahogy én fütyülök, az pedig már az iskola többségét jelenti. Az erős szülői ráhatással akár egy iskolabizottsági ülést is összehozathatok, aminek véletlenül én is tagja vagyok. Gondolom, tudja, hogy az nem tenne jót az ön karrierjének. – Piton elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját. A lány kezdeti magabiztossága kezdett darabjaira hullani.  
– Ha már az erőfitogtatásnál tartunk, kétlem, hogy minden előzmény nélkül elbocsátanának egy Merlin Becsületrenddel kitüntetett személyt – vágott vissza Granger. – Nem különben olyan támogatókkal a háta mögött, mint Harry Potter.  
– Mindig az volt a baja, hogy túlságosan magabiztos volt. Kár lesz magáért, de hát, ahogy mondani szokás, a kényszer nagy úr…  
– Ezt meg mégis hogy kéne értenem? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány.  
– Tudja, az a szerencsés véletlen ért, hogy akaratom ellenére egy kegyetlenül hosszú vonat utat töltöttem magával egy kupéban összezárva. – Piton elhallgatott, és kiélvezte szavai hatását.

Hermione a ruhája kivágásáig elvörösödött, és akárhogy törte magát, nem tudta leküzdeni a az arcára kiülő rémületet. A legrosszabbra számított, de merte remélni, hogy téved.

– El akarja mondani a barátaimnak, hogy…  
– Ugyan, minek néz engem? – vágott a szavába a férfi. – Ugye nem gondolta komolyan, hogy nekiállok leveleket gyártani az idióta ismerőseinek? Majd szépen értesülnek a maga mocskos kis titkairól az újságból, mint mindenki más. A Hírverőt elnézve igazán fotogén, biztosan találnak majd a cikk mellé egy csinos kis portrét magáról.  
– Ne merészelje! – állt fel Hermione, és fenyegetőn a férfi elé állt, ám amikor Piton is felemelkedett a díványról, és szembetűnővé vált a kettejük közötti magasságkülönbség, a lány hatásosnak indult kísérlete értelmét vesztette.  
– Nézze el nekem, hogy zsarolni merészelem – mondta Piton a megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül –, de eszem ágában sincs kivárni a tanév végét a távozásáig. Jobb túlesni rajta minél előbb, hogy még idejében megfelelő tanárt találjunk a helyére.  
– Nem fogom ezt a játékot játszani – lépett hátrébb a lány. – Nincs joga kiteregetni a magánéletemet mások előtt.  
– Magának meg ahhoz nem volt joga, hogy engem untasson vele, de késő bánat. – Piton elindult a bejárati ajtó felé.  
– Nem tudtam, hogy maga az! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten a lány. – Soha nem mondtam volna el, ha az ikrek nem tesznek fecsegőszirupot a kávémba. Nem voltam önmagam.  
– Jobban meg kéne válogatnia, kikkel barátkozik – jegyezte meg epésen a férfi. – Mindaz, ami történt, a maga problémája, nem az enyém.

Ez volt Piton utolsó mondata, mielőtt távozott. Hermione még órákig bosszankodott a férfi barátságtalan hozzáállása miatt, majd azzal a mantraként ismételt gondolattal bújt ágyba, hogy a férfi nem lesz vele olyan szívtelen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ötödik rész

Ha Hermione azt gondolta, hogy az iskola tanulói érett módon fognak viselkedni, és hamar túlteszik magukat a szenzációnak számító mardekáros büntetésen, nos, úgy tévedni látszott, és ezt a tévedést hamar be is látta, ahogy a Nagyterem felé vette az irányt, hogy magába erőltessen némi reggelit.  
A mellette elhaladó diákok a szájuk elé elemelt kézzel pusmogtak, és ő pontosan tudta, hogy még mindig a szombati eseményről beszélnek. Egyre jobban bánta, hogy engedett Minerva uszításának, és szabadjára engedve bosszúszomjas érzelmeit, ezt a nem mindennapi büntetést szabta ki a tanulókra.

Nem mellesleg még mindig a fejében motoszkáltak Piton megjegyzései a levelekről, az újságíróról, na és persze az iskolai bizottságról. Nem tudta megfejteni az okát annak, hogy a férfi miért ilyen ellenséges vele. Több lehetőség is felmerült benne, de mivel erre a válaszokat csak Piton adhatta volna meg, inkább feladta a töprengést.

Neville szája a füléig ért, és a kezében ott szorongatta a barátaik válaszlevelét, amit Hermione azonnal a zsebébe gyűrt, miután átfutotta a sorokat. Soha nem szólt egy szót sem, ha Harry és Ron kórusban szidalmazták Pitont, de most dacára a férfi viselkedésének, úgy érezte, hogy kissé messzire mentek a három oldalas rímekbe szedett csúfolódó verssel. Neville persze nem bánta a dolgot, sőt, az első két versszakot már szinte meg is tanulta.

– Nem fejeznéd be? – kérdezte Hermione elfojtott hangon, és közben félve a tőlük három székkel arrébb ülő Piton felé sandított.  
– Mi bajod van ma reggel? – tudakolta Neville, miközben igyekezett lekapargatni az elszenesedett részeket a pirítósáról. – Mióta leültél mellém, csak fortyogsz, mint egy forrásban lévő bájital. Történt valami tegnap este?

Hermione ártatlan ábrázattal fordult a férfi felé, mint akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy miről beszélhet a másik. Szerencsére nem avatta be Neville-t a tervébe, így a férfi nem tudta, hogy meghívta magához Pitont vacsorázni. Különben sem akarta, hogy a férfi elkezdjen aggodalmaskodni, vagy megpróbálja lebeszélni a tervéről.

– Nincs semmi bajom, és nem igaz, hogy morgok – felelte Hermione. – De nem szeretném, ha mindenki megtudná az asztalnál, hogy Harry és Ron intelligencia-hányadosa vetekszik egy döglött békáéval… Ha már itt tartunk, te is moderálhatnád magad.  
– Ugyan már, ne vedd ezt ilyen komolyan – vigyorgott Longbottom. – Szerintem nagyon jó lett a vers.  
– Örülök, hogy tetszik, de akkor se mondogasd nyilvánosan. – Neville megvonta a vállát.

Megette a pirítósát, és elbúcsúzott Longbottomtól. Még a gyerekek érkezése előtt a tantermében akart lenni. Áldotta az eget, amiért ma csak egy órája volt a mardekárosokkal.  
Tartott tőle, hogy a diákok nem lesznek túl jó hangulatban, amit csak tovább tetézett a griffendélesek csúfolódása. Hermione közömbösséget erőltetve magára ajtót nyitott a diákoknak, hogy beengedje őket a terembe. Kétszer meglökték, és egyszer valaki, remélhetőleg nem szánt-szándékkal, oldalba bökte a könyökével, de viszonylag épségben eljutott a katedrára. Piton jelenléte ismét elmaradhatatlan kelléke volt a tanóra megkezdésének. A férfi a szokott asztalhoz ült, és figyelmeztető pillantást küldött a lány felé, aki éppen azon töprengett, hogy kezdjen bele a bocsánatkérésbe.  
Mikor már éppen megtalálta a megfelelő nyitómondatot, az egyik mardekáros lány felállt az asztalától, és engedélyt kért, hogy odaléphessen a tanári emelvényhez. Miss. Goldsmith egy barna borítékot helyezett Hermione asztalára, amihez pillanatokon belül társult még jó pár hasonló boríték a többi diák jóvoltából. Sejtette, hogy ebben is Piton keze van, hiszen beígérte a szülői leveleket, de nem értette, hogy miért nem bagolypostával kapta meg.

– Mr. Rodney, önnek nincs küldeménye a számomra? – szólította meg a második padban ülő vékony, gesztenyebarna hajú fiút.  
– Nincs, Granger professzor… – motyogta lehorgasztott fejjel.  
– Értem. –bólintott a lány. – Önnek sincs levele a szüleitől? – fordult egy tejföl szőke hajú, szemüveges lány felé. Az említett tanuló tagadón megrázta a fejét.

Hermione nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, de Piton pillanatokon belül megértette vele a helyzetet.

– Granger professzor származását tekintve nincs tisztában az aranyvérű szokásokkal és azok jelentőségével… – kezdett bele mélyről zengő hangján, mintha csak a diákoknak magyarázna. – A két diák, akiket megszólított, nem aranyvérű család sarja, ám ez nem jelenti azt, hogy az ő szüleik helyeselnék az ön szombati viselkedését.  
– Aranyvérű szokások és jelentőségeik? – kérdezett vissza Hermione dühtől remegő hangon, az erősen becsmérlő anekdota végén.  
– Nos, ha már ennyire tudni akarja, az aranyvérű arisztokrácia körében a legsúlyosabb úgymond tiszteletlenség, ha a levelet nem bagolyposta útján kapja meg az illető. Ennek eredetére és miértjére most nem szeretnék kitérni, mert így elvenném az ön értékes idejét, és ugye ön tanítani szándékozik…  
– Minek is kérdeztem? – tette fel a költői kérdést a lány. – Köszönöm szépen, Piton professzor, hogy kiegészítette hiányos ismereteimet ezen a téren – sziszegte a férfi önelégült arcát nézve.  
– Bármikor, kisasszony, igazán nem fáradság megalázni magát – felelte a férfi, halvány mosolygásra késztetve a háza tanulóit.

Hermione nyelt egy nagyot, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha az előbbi mondat el sem hangzott volna.

Az óra végeztével, a szünetben vércseként vetette rá magát a tucatnyi borítékra, és mire végzett a levelekkel, az arca már céklavörös színben pompázott. A szülők a legkacifántosabb mondatokban adták tudtára, hogy mennyire nincs ínyükre Hermione alternatív büntetési eljárása, és többen ígéretet tettek neki, hogy még hallatni fognak magukról a továbbiakban is. Granger erőt vett magán, és a tőle telhető legudvariasabb módon válaszolt mindenkinek, ejtve néhány szót a diákok tanulmányi előmeneteléről is, már ha esetleg érdekelné is bármelyik szülőt, amiben kezdett kételkedni. Ezek a mardekáros diákok, mind jó nevű, gazdag családokból kerültek ide az iskolába. Nem számított, hogy okosak, tehetségesek, tisztelettudóak-e. Már megvolt a helyük a varázsvilág ranglétráján, és a kisujjukat sem kellett érte mozdítaniuk.

Ebédnél elmesélte Neville-nek az órán történteket, aki teljesen ledöbbenve hallgatta. Hermione egy kézmozdulattal megelőzte a férfi vigasztaló szavait, és hozzálátott az ebédjéhez.  
A hét folyamán viszonylag zavartalanul végezte a munkáját, a mardekárosok nem próbálkoztak meg semmiféle rendbontással, de a tekintetükből csak úgy sütött a gyűlölet. Hermione érezte, hogy Piton még tartogat valamit a számára, de igyekezett elnyomni magában az efféle gondolatokat. Nem akart semmi másra sem gondolni, csak a szombati kirándulásra.  
A diákok és a tanárok egyaránt izgatottan várták a napot, mert végre lehetőségük volt kiszabadulni az iskola falai közül.  
Neville elújságolta Hermionénak, hogy a barátaik, szabaddá téve magukat, ott lesznek majd Roxmortsban. Ez volt az első jó hír a héten. Draco továbbra sem jelentkezett, és Hermione már kezdte feladni a reményt, mikor szombat reggel az indulás előtti étkezésen egy bagoly szállt felé a Nagyteremben.  
Mivel már megkapta az összes rosszalló levelet a diákok szüleitől, így számított rá, hogy ez az egy Dracótól jött. A bagoly továbbra is felé repült, majd tett egy éles kanyart a terem végében, és leszállt az asztalra. Hermione mohón kapott a lábára kötözött levél után, de miután elolvasta a címzést, borongós hangulatban továbbította a mellette ülő barna hajú férfinak.

Neville gyorsan végigfutotta a sorokat, majd nehéz sóhajjal visszatuszkolta a pergamenlapot a borítékba.

– Valami hírt kaptál a nagymamádtól? – kérdezte Hermione unottan. – Talán még valaki belépett a nyolcvan feletti boszorkányok olvasóklubjába?  
– Bertran bácsikám írt – mondta Neville némi bosszúsággal a hangjában.  
– Az, amelyik kiskorodban egyszer kiejtett az ablakon? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione.  
– Nem – felelte szűkszavúan a férfi, majd mélyet sóhajtva folytatta. – Ez a bácsikám egy tó közepére dobott be, hogy meglássa ki tudok-e úszni.  
– Merlinre, nem mondhatod komolyan! – kapta a szája elé a kezét Granger. – Neked minden rokonodnak elment az esze?  
– Nem tudtam kiúszni… – ismerte be Neville fintorogva. – És igen valószínűleg senki nem normális.  
– És mit írt? Vagy magánügy? – erőltette tovább a beszélgetést a lány.  
– Pénzt akar.  
– Tőled? – hüledezett Granger.  
– A nagyitól már nem mer kérni – válaszolta Neville, és félretolta a tányérját. Elment az étvágya.  
– De miért akar tőled pénzt?  
– Mert tartozásai vannak, nagyjából az egész országban, pontosabban minden mulatóban, ahol megfordult. Bertran bácsikám nagy kártyás hírében áll, de sajnos csak a híre van, tehetsége nincs.  
– Akkor inkább hírhedt, mint híres – kuncogott a lány.  
– Na, igen – vakarta meg a tarkóját a férfi. – Sajnos folyton veszít a kártyán, még akkor is, mikor csal.  
– Segíteni fogsz neki? – tudakolta a lány.

Neville-nek nem volt ideje válaszolni, mert McGalagony professzor felállt az asztaltól, és felszólította a faluba készülő diákokat, hogy kezdjenek gyülekezni az aulában. A kísérő tanárok is szedelődzködni kezdtek, és mikor Hermione a jobbján kivonult Neville-el, Piton is elindult.  
A sor legvégén haladt, ő volt a sereghajtó, és folyamatosan kritizálta az előtte haladó diákokat. Hermione legelöl menetelt Longbottommal, és fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy a férfi is velük tart a kirándulásra, míg meg nem érkeztek a faluba.

Flitwick professzor elrendezte a hollóhátasok és mardekárosok közötti aprócska vitát, majd mindenkit eligazított az iskolába való visszaindulással kapcsoltban. A harmadikosok türelmetlenül várták, hogy végre ők is a társaik után indulhassanak, de nekik nem volt olyan szerencséjük, mint a hatod- és hetedéveseknek, mert Piton és még két másik tanár folyamatosan kísérte őket mindenfelé. A jókedvüket azonban még ez sem ronthatta el, csapatostul vonultak be Zonkó csodabazárjába és a Mézesfalásba.

Hermione és Neville még egyszer utoljára visszafordult a Három Seprű ajtajából, és még látták, ahogy egy kisebb csapat hugrabugos elindul a Szárnyas Vadkan irányába, de mivel nem látták őket bemenni, nem gondoltak semmi rosszra.

– Végre itt vannak! – kiáltott fel Luna, és átverekedve magát a mellette ülő fiúkon, Neville karjába vetette magát.  
– Szia – nyögte ki Longbottom két csók között.  
– Jó napot, Granger professzor – vigyorgott Fred és George. – Ugye már nem tetszik olyan mérgesnek lenni ránk?  
– Azt még majd eldöntöm, miután megittam az első italomat. – Majd a pincér felé fordult, és mézbort rendelt magának.  
– Csak egy pohárral igyál, nem akarunk bajt magunknak – szólt rá Neville, miközben leült az asztalhoz.  
– Igenis, értettem – szalutált a lány, majd lehuppant Ginny mellé, aki azonnal a nyaka köré fonta karjait, és vagy ezer cuppanós puszit nyomott az arcára.  
– Ha ez vigasztal, tőlem már megkapták a magukét az ikrek, mikor megtudtam, mi történt – mosolygott a vörös hajú boszorkány. – De tudod, hogy ők mindig is idióták maradnak. – Hermione egyetértőn bólogatott.

Granger jókedvűen nézett végig a társaságon. Egy pillanatra sikerült elfelejtenie az első néhány hét borzalmait. Mindenki eljött, hogy találkozhassanak, kivéve Charlie-t, akit egy kis sárkány születése időlegesen visszaszólított Romániába. Na és persze Dracót, aki a mostani találkozón sem jelent meg.

– Mondd csak, Harry, mi újság az auror-parancsnokságon? – kérdezte Hermione azon igyekezve, hogy mielőbb Malfoyra terelhesse a szót, de mégse legyen olyan feltűnő.  
– Még mindig ugyanaz – felelte kissé ingerülten a férfi. – Továbbra is piti ügyeket kapunk, és jobbára csak az adminisztrációval bíznak meg minket. Woods szerint fontos, hogy azt is megtanuljuk – forgatta meg a szemét.  
– Még mindig hosszasan szónokol? – kérdezték az ikrek vigyorogva.  
– Minden munkanap elején – felelte Harry letörten. – Rosszabb, mint Percy bátyátok!  
– Gondolom, Draco sincs elragadtatva tőle – mondta Hermione semleges hangon.  
– Szerintem ő észre sem veszi, hogy milyen munkát osztanak ki neki, jószerével ábrándosan bámul maga elé, és akárhányszor meglököm a vállammal, mindig elnézést kér, és megjegyzi, hogy Emilyre gondolt. – Az ikrek azonnal ökörködni kezdtek, amint meghallották, hogy Draco hogy viselkedik. – Már egy sörre sem ül be velem munka után, mert mindig hozzá rohan.

Hermione torka elszorult. Tudta, hogy Draco és Emily közt kezd egyre komolyabbá válni a viszony, de nem örült neki, hogy ennyire elhanyagol minden mást. Vagyis, hogy őt elhanyagolja, az volt a legrosszabb. Felrémlett előtte az este, mikor Draco megismerkedett Emilyvel. A kampusz közelében, egy, az egyetemisták körében népszerű szórakozóhelyen voltak. Emily a barátnőivel ült egy asztalnál, és sikertelenül próbálta elhárítani egy eléggé rámenős férfi udvarlását.  
Draco szinte nem is pislogott, miközben a lányt bámulta. Hermione nevetve veregette meg a férfi hátát, és arra biztatta, hogy menjen oda hozzá.

– Hello – szólította meg a szőke hajú a lányt. – Hiszel a szerelemben első látásra, vagy szeretnéd, hogy megforduljak, és újra elmenjek előtted? – Egy megnyerő mosolyt küldött Emilynek, aki kissé meghökkent a merész ismerkedő szöveg hallatán.  
A lány barátnői a szájuk elé kapott kezük takarása mögött vihogtak.  
– Draco vagyok – nyújtotta a kezét a férfi. – Neked mi a neved, szépségem?  
– Emily – felelte a lány somolyogva.  
– Milyen csodálatos név, egyszerű, bájos és végtelenül kedves, akárcsak a gazdája.

Így visszagondolva, Hermione el sem hitte, hogy a lánynak tetszett ez az előadás, de miután már egy jó fél éve egy pár voltak, azt kellett hinnie, hogy hatásos volt.

– Na, meséljetek. Hogy telnek a dolgos hétköznapok? – kérdezte Ginny, miközben próbálta megállítani Harryt, aki a poháralátétet használva elszántan kardozott Ronnal.  
– Ahogy a leveleimben is írtam, megvagyunk – felelt Neville a lány nevében is.  
– Semmi említésre méltó? – kérdezte furcsa hangon a vörös hajú lány. Hermione mélyen hallgatott. – Na, mi lesz már, nem meséltek a nagy balhéról?  
– Milyen balhéról? – kérdezett vissza Hermione.  
– Arra gondolok, amikor szégyenszemre megdolgoztattad a kis szemét mardekárosokat.  
– Ja, hogy arra… Áh, nem volt az olyan érdekes – legyintett Hermione.  
– Ne szerénykedj már, az ikrek alig várták, hogy megérkezzetek, és elmeséljétek a sztorit – szólt közbe Harry, aki végre legyőzte Ront.  
Neville átvette a szót, mert látta, hogy Hermione nem nagyon akar beszélni az esetről. A társaság hamarosan hangos nevetéssel vonta magára a figyelmet. Ron és Harry időnként elszavalt egy-egy sort a gúnyversükből, és az ikrek az asztalt csapkodva röhögtek rajtuk.  
– Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy Piton szó nélkül végignézte az egészet. Bármi is lehet, amivel McGalagony sakkban tartja, tudni akarok róla – vigyorgott Ron.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy sok közünk lenne hozzá, ez az ő magánügye – jegyezte meg Hermione, és rögtön el is rontotta a társaság örömködését.  
– Ne már, Hermione, te biztosan ki tudod szedni a vén boszorkányból – unszolta a vörös hajú férfi.  
– Nem fogom kiteregetni Piton szennyesét, mert senki nem örül annak, ha mások akaratán kívül kiadják. – Ron értette a célzást, és visszavonulót fújt. – Már éppen eleget tudunk, és Harry jóvoltából elég sokáig beszéltek róla az emberek.  
– Hé, most miért is vagyok hibás már megint? – kérdezett rá Potter, de Hermione már nem tudott válaszolni, mert a Három Seprű ajtaja úgy vágódott ki, mint annak idején a bájitaltan teremé.

A kocsmában egyszeriben megszűnt minden zaj, és az ott ülő vendégek mind az ajtó felé fordították tekintetüket. Hermione nem mert hátrafordulni, nagyon rossz előérzete támadt, látva Neville elsápadt arcát.

– Longbottom, Granger, kifelé, most! – harsant fel Piton jól ismert hangja.

Hermione úgy érezte, nem uralja a testét. Minden ellenkezés nélkül kivonult a fogadóból, az oldalán Neville-el. Az utcán hat hugrabugos diák toporgott egymás mellett. Piton úgy állt eléjük, mintha a halálos ítéletüket akarná kimondani.

– Ez a hat tanuló még jóval az alkoholfogyasztási határ alatt van, mégis vették maguknak a bátorságot, és beszivárogtak a Szárnyas Vadkanba. – Hosszú ujjaival egyenesen a gyerekekre mutatott.  
Neville érezte, hogy mindjárt szívrohamot fog kapni. Szépen induló karrierje most azonnal véget ért, és ő visszaköltözhet a nagyanyjához, aki majd napjában ötvenszer olvassa a fejére az ostobaságát.  
– Nemcsak hogy megszegték az idén hozott új szabályt, miszerint kiskorúként nem tartózkodhatnak alkoholt felszolgáló helyen, de a tetejébe még rendelni is mertek.  
– Miért van az az érzésem, hogy nem vajsört ittak? – súgta oda Hermione Neville-nek.  
Piton hirtelen eléjük lépett, a két tanár pedig önkéntelenül hátrált egy lépést.  
– A kis diákjai – egyenesen Neville-hez intézte a szavait – ír kávét iszogattak, míg meg nem zavartam önfeledt szórakozásukat. Mégis milyen tanár az olyan, akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy mit csinálnak a tanulói? – lenézőn végigmérte a férfit.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem volt olyan erős az a kávé – kotyogott bele Hermione.  
– Csakugyan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Majd meglátjuk, hogy az igazgatónő is így gondolja-e. – Piton győzedelmesen elvigyorodott.

A diákok rémülten néztek egymásra. Hermione teljesen leblokkolt. Ha Minerva tudomást szerez erről, akkor végleg leszerepelnek nála, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Piton olyan nagy feneket fog keríteni a dolognak, hogy az egész iskola beleremeg majd az igazgatónő kitörésébe.

– Most azonnal visszamennek az iskolába, a kirándulás a maguk számára véget ért! – szólt oda a diákoknak, majd újra Longbottom felé fordult.

Harry és a többiek az ajtóban állva nézték végig, hogy alázza porig Piton a barátait. Mikor közbe akart avatkozni, Ginny figyelmeztetőn megszorította a karját. A vörös hajú lány úgy vélte, csak rontanának a helyzeten, ha kötözködni kezdenének.

– Maguk pedig visszakísérik őket! – mutatott Granger és Longbottom felé.

Hermione agya villámgyorsan forgott, keresni akart valami kifogást, amivel megfoghatja Pitont, de semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Neville elhaladt a fekete taláros férfi mellett, és elkezdte a faluból kifelé vezető utcára terelni a hat halálra rémült delikvenst. Hermione a barátai felé fordult, és szomorúan intett nekik, majd csatlakozott Neville-hez.

SS/HG

Longbottom és Granger szorosan hozzányomta hátát az igazgatónő asztalával szemben felállított székek háttámlájának. Olyan kicsinek érezték magukat, mint egy borsószem. Piton az asztal mellett állt, és bőszen ecsetelte Minervának a történteket. Ha volt valami, amihez érett, hát az a bűntettek információ-dús ecsetelése.

– Van valami hozzáfűznivalójuk az esethez? – kérdezte Minerva megkeményedett vonásokkal.  
– Igazgatónő, mi nem tudtuk…  
– Persze, hogy nem tudták! – vágott bele Piton Neville szavába, és ezzel megsemmisítette gyengécske próbálkozását, hogy tisztázza magukat. – Kérdezze csak meg tőlük, hogy hol voltak ez idő alatt.  
– A Három Seprűben voltunk – közölte Hermione McGalagony kérdő pillantására.  
– Remek példát mutattak, már csak az lett volna a szép, ha maguk rendelnek a diákoknak – szónokolt a férfi. – Ezt a minősíthetetlen viselkedést már igazán nem tűrhetjük szó nélkül, mint igazgatóhelyettes, javaslom az azonnali eltanácsolást.  
– Elég volt, Perselus! – szólalt meg Minerva metsző hangon. – Figyelembe veszem a javaslatodat, de nem értek vele egyet.  
Hermione eleresztett egy halk sóhajt.  
– A diákokat a te gondjaidra fogom bízni, kiszabhatod azt a büntetést, amit jónak tartasz, nem kötöm meg a kezed… De Miss. Granger és Mr. Longbottom az én hatásköröm alá tartozik.  
– Mit akar ez jelenteni? – Piton szeme mérgesen csillogott.  
– Nem fogok felmondani a tanáraimnak, még akkor sem, ha ekkorát hibáztak.  
– Igazgatónő… – Minerva egy kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta Hermionét.  
– Nem mehetek el szó nélkül a dolog mellett, de úgy vélem, az, ha elbocsátom magukat, nem fog megoldani semmit. Azt hiszem, az éjjeli folyosóügyelet kérdése meg is oldódott erre a hónapra.

Hermione és Neville egy szó nélkül elfogadták a büntetésüket, tudták, hogy ennél sokkal rosszabbul is járhattak volna. Mivel az igazgatónő már nem kívánt több szót intézni hozzájuk, felálltak, és elhagyták az irodát.  
Piton a folyosón érte őket utol.  
– Nehogy azt higgyék, hogy a folyosóügyelet olyan enyhe büntetés! – sziszegte az arcukba. – Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy eseménydús hónapjuk legyen.  
– Csináljon, amit akar – feleselt a lány.  
– Megjött a hangja, Granger kisasszony? – nézett rá a férfi becsmérlően. – A maga számára külön kis ínyencséget fogok kitalálni.  
– Ha csak egy szalmaszálat is keresztbe tesz nekem, máris McGalagony irodájában fogja magát találni, és akkor majd megint megszégyenülhet, mint most.  
– Mit mondott? – Piton olyan közel lépett a lányhoz, hogy jóformán összeért az orruk.  
Neville közéjük fúrta a kezét, és hátrébb tolta a lányt.  
– Szerintem ne essünk egymás torkának, elvégre tanárok vagyunk – mondta a férfinak, de kerülte a pillantását.  
– El fogom kapni magát, Granger, újra hibázni fog, és én ott leszek, hogy lefüleljem. – Megpördült a sarkán, és otthagyta a másik kettőt.

SS/HG

A vasárnap este gyorsan eljött, Hermione pálcája fényénél rótta az osztálytermek előtti folyosót. Megbeszélték Neville-lel, hogy a férfi a fenti folyosókat ellenőrzi, majd félidőnél cserélnek. A reggelinél hallották, hogy a hat hugrabugos diákot Piton Frics mellé osztotta be, és egész nap padokat fognak sikálni a termekben. Bimba professzor mélységesen csalódott Neville-ben. A férfi eléggé a szívére vette a boszorkány szavait. Bimba addig akart maradni az iskolában, míg Longbottom bele nem tanul a Hugrabug-ház vezetésébe, de most, hogy az első kirándulás ilyen botrányosan végződött, a boszorkány úgy látta, még jó ideig nem mehet nyugdíjba.

Hermione elfordult a sarkon, a kastély csendes volt, a portrékon mindenki szunyókált, a kísértetek nem mutatkoztak. Kissé tartott tőle, hogy az a nagy békesség nem fog sokáig tartani, hiszen Piton megígérte neki, hogy pokollá fogja tenni az őrjáratozását. Az utolsó teremnél járt, és már éppen vissza akart fordulni, amikor kuncogásra lett figyelmes. Kelletlenül benyitott a szobába, nem szívesen büntetett volna meg egyetlen tilosban járkáló diákot sem, de tennie kellett a kötelességét.

Hóborc a kopogószellem a tábla előtt röpködött egyik végétől a másikig, és a legkacifántosabb káromkodásokat írta fel. Hermione halkan mögé osont, majd a legszigorúbb hangján rákiáltott. A kopogószellem ijedtében eldobta a kezében tartott krétát, és a lány felé fordult.

– Hát itt van végre a kis iskolaelső – duruzsolta Hóborc. – Micsoda szégyen, hogy büntetésben van.  
Hermione egy szót sem szólt, néhány pálcamozdulattal eltüntette az ocsmány firkát a tábláról, és elégedetten fordult az ajtó felé, hogy távozzon.  
– Na, ezt meg miért csináltad? – nyafogott a kísértet. – Most kezdhetem elölről.  
– Ne merészelj még egyszer a táblához érni! – szólt rá a lány. – Menj innen, és ne gyere vissza.  
– Különben mi lesz? – kérdezte Hóborc gonosz vigyorral a képén. – Meg leszek büntetve? – Prüszkölve nevetni kezdett, és félig belecsúszott a tanári asztalba.  
– Jelenteni fogom az igazgatónőnek, hogy rendetlenkedsz.  
– Jaj, csak azt ne! – nevetett tovább a szellem.  
– Áh, nincs időm itt szórakozni veled, tűnj innen! – Hermione ezúttal tényleg elindult kifelé, de mielőtt kijuthatott volna a teremből, a szellem becsapta az orra előtt az ajtót. A lány meglepődve fordult hátra, de nem látta Hóborcot. Egy pillanat múlva valami kemény koppant a fején, majd még egy, és újra. Hermione felnézett, és meglátta a szellemet a feje felett, aki egy nagy krétás dobozt tartott a hóna alatt, és egyesével a fejére dobálta a tartalmát.

– Ezt meg hogy merészeled? Roxforti tanár vagyok, tisztelettel tartozol! – dobbantott Granger a lábával.

A szellem egyáltalán nem mutatta jelét annak, hogy ezután tiszteletteljesebb kívánna lenni, sőt, ettől kezdve már némi erőt is vitt a dobálózásba. Hermione feltépte az ajtót, és villámgyorsan elhagyta a termet. Sietős léptekkel haladt a lépcsők felé, nyomában a kopogószellemmel, aki boldog kurjantásokkal kísérve hajigálta a krétát. Granger még gyorsabbra vette a tempót, időnként megfordult, és próbálta jobb belátásra bírni a szellemet, de Hóborc csak azt hajtogatta, hogy neki engedélye van a rendbontásra.

– Mégis ki volt az az eszetlen idióta, aki engedélyt adott neked? – kérdezte a lány dühösen megpördülve.  
– Hát Piton professzor. – Hermione arca vörösre váltott mérgében. Kitért egy felé hajított krétadarab elől, de a kísértet nem adta fel.

Granger szégyenszemre a végén már úgy rohant, hogy csak úgy lobogott utána a talárja. Átvágott egy titkos átjárón, de Hóborc kitartóan suhant utána. A harmadik emeleten jártak, amikor a szellem kifogyott a munícióból, és eltűnt. Hermione befordult a sarkon, és egyenesen nekirohant Neville-nek.  
A férfi a hátára zuhant, magával rántva a lányt is.  
– Auu… Máris cserélnünk kell? – kérdezte Neville a fejét tapogatva. – Azt hittem, még csak egy óra telt el.  
– Hóborc kergetett fel ide, krétával dobált. – Hermione hangja olyan panaszos volt, hogy a férfi önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.  
– Szóval akkor ez az a furcsa fehér valami a hajadban. – Longbottom kiszedegette a krétadarabokat a lány hajából. – Azt hittem, hogy tart a tanároktól.  
– Bizonyára így van, de ő külön engedélyt kapott Pitontól – dohogott a lány. – Gondolom, hogy holnap este is bepróbálkozik valamivel, de az is lehet, hogy még ma visszajön.

Neville megcsóválta a fejét, és oldalán a lánnyal, elindult a folyosón. Hermionét nem érdekelte, hogy őrizetlenül hagyta a lenti részt, nem akart egyedül mászkálni, olyan ijesztő volt az a nagy csend.  
– Szólunk kéne a véres bárónak…– mondta tétován a férfi.  
– Jó, menj le te a pincébe éjnek évadján, és keresd meg – felelte a lány, viszolyogva, még a gondolattól is, hogy Piton territóriumába merészkedjen.

Napokon belül belátták, hogy Minerva enyhének tűnő büntetése bizony nem is olyan könnyű, mint azt hinni vélték. Az éjjeli járőrözés miatt csak nagyon későn kerültek ágyba, és az első óráikat minden alkalommal végigásították. Neville egy ízben még a széken is elaludt az üvegházban, ami nem is lett volna gond, ha nem éppen a másodéves hollóhátasokkal van órája. Hermione szeme alatt sötét karikák jelentek meg, és Piton nem volt rest rávilágítani, milyen nyúzott a lány.

Éjjelenként Hóborc megátalkodott tréfái keserítették meg a folyosóügyeletet. Neville biztos volt benne, hogy a szellem egyedül találja ki őket, de Hermione váltig állította, hogy Piton a ludas a dologban. A kísértet egyértelműen örömét lelte a két tanár bosszankodásában, mikor orra buktak a szőnyeg ráncaiban, amit Hóborc hagyott úgy, vagy mikor ellepte őket az orrfacsaró bűz, ahogy kipukkadtak a fejük fölött lógó bűzbombák.  
Frics macskája, Mrs. Norris is mindenhova követte őket, és ettől mindig a hideg futkosott a hátukon.

– Szerintem folyamatosan kihallgat minket – suttogta Neville egy ízben, és lopva hátranézett a válla fölött.

Diákot sosem találtak a folyosókon, de annál több elhagyott könyvtári könyvet, iskolai süveget, és egyszer még egy hatalmas üveggömböt is, ami valószínűleg a jóslástan professzorhoz tartozott. Hermione minden reggel visszavitte a gazdátlan könyveket, amit Madam Cvikker bosszankodva cipelt vissza a helyére.

A hónap végére Granger és Longbottom már térden állva könyörgött volna egyetlen nyamvadt éjszakáért, amit nem kell az iskola folyosóit róva tölteniük. Hermione minden szabadidő híján egy halomnyi leosztályozatlan házi-dolgozatot tornyozott az asztalára, Neville pedig annyira elvesztette az időérzékét a végeláthatatlan napok miatt, hogy jószerével fogalma sem volt, melyik csoporttal van órája.

Megesküdtek az összes létező szentre, hogy még egyszer nem lesznek olyan ostobák, hogy magukra haragítják Pitont, de Hermione tudta, hogy ő úgysem fogja ezt betartani. Nem sok mindent kellett azért tennie, hogy felbosszantsa a férfit, úgy tűnt, már pusztán a létezése is irritálja. Most érezte csak át igazán Harry diákéveinek súlyát. A hónap utolsó reggelén, amikor már mindketten majdnem beleájultak a zabkásás táljukba, Minerva mögéjük lépett, és felmentette őket a további szolgálat alól.

– Remélem, ez jó lecke volt mindkettőjüknek, és ezután sokkal felelősségteljesebben fognak hozzáállni a magukra bízott feladatokhoz. – Hermione és Neville erőtlenül bólogatott.

SS/HG

Az ősz egyre csípősebb szelet hozott, de ez nem tartotta vissza a diákokat attól, hogy szombat délután a kilátóban üljenek, és vidáman várakozzanak a csapatok bevonulására. Elérkezett a kviddics-szezon.  
Madam Hooch sürgős ügyre hivatkozva kihagyta az első mérkőzést, ezért Pitonnak kellett levezetnie a Mardekár-Hollóhát küzdelmet. A férfi csak sejtette, hogy Minerva keze van a dologban, de biztosat nem tudott. Hermione emlékezett elsőéves korából, hogy egyszer látta a férfit bíróként, és tudta, hogy mindent megtesz, hogy az övéi nyerjenek. A fekete hajú férfi nem viselte szokásos lebegő iskolai talárját. Helyette magas nyakú, vastag, kötött fekete pulóvert, ujjatlan kesztyűt és fekete szövetnadrágot viselt. A szél folyamatosan az arcába fújta a haját, de Hermione még így is észrevette, hogy Piton arca enyhe zöld színben pompázik. Ki nem mondott kérdésére McGalagony professzor adott választ, mihelyt lehuppant a lány mellé.

– Ahogy látom, a mi jó Perselusunk továbbra sincs oda a repülésért – mondta somolyogva, miközben eligazgatta maga körül skót kockás kabátját. – Remélhetőleg most nem ismétlődik meg a múltkori kínos incidens.  
Hermione és Neville összenéztek.  
– Meg merjük kérdezni, hogy mire gondol? – kérdezte Hermione a nőtől.  
– Semmi érdekfeszítő, csupán az történt, hogy a sok szabálytalanság miatt Perselusnak elég sokat kellett ide-oda repkednie, és a meccs végére már erős hányingerrel küzdött, viszont sajnos nem jutott el időben a mellékhelyiségbe, így amikor végre földet ért a lába, azonnal elrondította a gyepet.  
– Azt hiszem, ez az eset csorbíthatta a híres büszkeségét – jegyezte meg rosszmájúan Hermione.  
– Minden férfi büszke, kedvesem, és Perselus a legrosszabb azok közül, akiket ismerek – kuncogott az idős boszorkány.  
– De, ha ön tudja, hogy nem bírja a repülést, akkor miért…  
– Egyszerűen szórakoztat a dolog – vonta meg a vállát McGalagony mosolyogva. – Az a rátarti természete, nem engedi, hogy nemet mondjon nekem.

Több szó nem esett közöttük, elkezdődött a mérkőzés, és mindenki feszült figyelemmel meredt a pályára. Hermione és Neville inkább Pitont figyelték semmint a játékot. Ahogy várható volt, a férfi egymás után ítélte meg az indokolatlan büntetőket a mardekárosoknak. A lelátón többen hangot adtak nemtetszésűnek, de a férfit ez a legkevésbé sem zavarta. A hollóhátas csapat derekasan küzdött a durván játszó ellenféllel, és a SVK professzor igazságtalanságával szemben is.  
A férfi nem mindig volt hajlandó észrevenni, ha a saját háza szabálytalankodott, és Minerva hamar megelégelte a dolgot. Magához intette a férfit egy pár szóra.

– A tiszta játék fogalma mondd neked valamit? – vonta össze szemöldökét rosszallóan.  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz, Minerva – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, és visszarepült a játékosok közé.

Az igazgatónő mérgesen összeszorította az ajkát, de alig egy perc múlva már szélesen mosolygott. Az egyik hollóhátas terelő „véletlenül" úgy ütötte a gurkót, hogy az eltalálta Piton seprűjének nyelét, és a férfi legalább ötször megpördült a levegőben. Igaz, hogy Piton emiatt további büntetődobást ítélt meg a házának, de a hollóhátasok egyöntetűen azt mondták társuknak, hogy megérte, miközben vidáman hátba veregették őt.

A Mardekár eléggé elbizakodott lett a magas pontkülönbség miatt, és nem számítottak rá, hogy a játék vége felé a másik csapat is bekeményít. Durva ütközések és lökdösődések tarkították az amúgy sem könnyed sport perceit. Ahogy a férfi ide-oda repkedett, hogy elejét vegye az ökölharcoknak, érezte, hogy egyre jobban kavarog a gyomra. Imádkozott, hogy valamelyik fogó kapja már el azt az átkozott cikeszt. Sajnos még jó fél órát kellett a levegőben tartózkodnia, mire végre a mardekáros Rodney sikerrel megkaparintotta a szárnyas arany labdát. Piton éppen csak kinyögte a győztes csapat nevét, és már ereszkedett is le a pálya füvére.

– A talárjában hatásosabb lenne a futás – súgta Neville Hermione fülébe.  
– Szerintem ez így is elég megalázó – kuncogott a lány.

Minerva nem engedett azon vágyának, hogy a férfi után kiáltson, ehelyett korát meghazudtolva lesietett a lelátóról, és sietős léptekkel berontott a mellékhelyiségbe, ahol Piton is volt.  
Perselus az öltözőben lévő leghátsó vécécsésze fölé görnyedve öklendezett.

– Perselus, ugye most időben ideértél…? – Nem érkezett válasz. – Miss. Grangerrel nagyon aggódtunk miattad.  
– El tudom képzelni – morogta a férfi megtörölve a száját.  
– Miért nem vettél be valami bájitalt? – kérdezte a nő bájosan társalogva.  
– Mert az utolsó pillanatban szóltál, mint azt te is nagyon jól tudod! – dohogta a férfi résnyire összehúzott szemmel. – Nem volt időm bevenni.  
– Oh, hát remélem, nem feltételezed rólam azt, hogy olyan rosszindulatú vagyok, hogy szándékosan iktattam ki a bírót – mondta a nő mézes-mázos hangon, majd hátrébb lépett, mikor a férfi kilökte a fülke ajtaját.  
– Eddig csak sejtettem, de most már tudom is – sziszegte a férfi, ahogy elhaladt mellette.  
– Aki hatalmi játszmába kezd, viselje a következményeit! – mondta szigorú hangon a nő, majd távozott.  
Piton megnyitotta a vízcsapot, és miközben az arcát mosta, egyfolytában azon járt az agya, hogyan fogja megtorolni azt, hogy Minerva nevetségessé tette az egész iskola előtt.


	6. Chapter 6

Hatodik rész

Van az az ősrégi mondás, miszerint: Aki másnak vermet ás, maga esik bele. Ennek eredete az ősidőkre mutatható vissza, és számtalan tanmese bizonyítja, hogy nem okos dolog kikezdeni a sorssal, mert mindig megfizetjük az árát. Perselust nem vakította el a dühe, pedig sokan az ő helyében hirtelen felindulásból már régen bosszút álltak volna Minerva McGalagonyon. De a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzor nagyobb intelligenciával rendelkezett, mint egy átlagember. Éppen ezért tudta uralni a dühét, és kivárni a megfelelő pillanatot, amikor majd lecsaphat a Roxfort igazgatónőjére.

Bárki mondhatta volna rá, hogy kicsinyességre vall, és eléggé méltatlan magatartás ez egy tanárhoz, elvégre Minerva nem volt esküdt háborús ellensége, csupán az a személy, aki élvezettel tört borsot az orra alá. Persze a boszorkánynak volt oka bőven a bosszankodásra, hiszen mióta Piton újra a Mardekár ház feje volt, nem telt el úgy év, hogy ne kapta volna meg az év végi házkupát. Bizony, Minerva szerencsétlenségére azóta sem járt olyan eszes boszorkány a Griffendélbe, mióta Hermione Granger elhagyta az iskolapadot. Nem volt olyan vakmerő és bátor tanulója, mint Harry Potter, aki olyan hűséges és leleményes társat mondhatott volna magáénak, mint amilyen Ronald Weasley volt.

Más idők jártak, és Piton élvezte ezt a csekélyke változást, mindaddig, míg Minerva ki nem találta, hogy szükségük lesz egy új bájitaltan professzorra, és nem volt rest kijelölni azt a minden lében kanál Grangert erre a posztra. Az igazgatónő sosem titkolta, hogy Hermione volt a kedvence az összes tanulója közül. Talán még Lily Evans volt az, aki megközelítőleg olyan fontos helyet töltött be a korosodó boszorkány szívében, mint Granger. Most, hogy újra „magáénak" tudhatta a lányt, már nem is lehetett volna boldogabb. Csakhogy elkövette azt a súlyos hibát, hogy szövetkezett Hermionéval, méghozzá nem is akárki ellen.

Piton tudta, hogy ezt a kezdeti szövetséget kell szétrobbantania a két nő között, mielőtt még megszilárdulhatna annyira, hogy már semmit sem tehet. Éppen elég volt neki Minervával megküzdenie, nem hiányzott a nyakára még egy másik átkozott boszorkány is. Már csak azt kellett kitalálnia, hogy mi lenne az, ami megingatná az egymás iránti bizalmukban a hölgyeket. Tudta, hogy a megoldás az ölébe fog hullani, csak türelmesen kell várnia.

SS/HG

Az éjjeli őrjáratozás után Neville-re és Hermionéra szinte rá sem lehetett ismerni. Alaposan megtanulták a leckét, miszerint nem tanácsos Piton útjába állni. Ezért hát Longbottom professzor figyelmen kívül hagyta a mardekárosok minden kihágását, minden órán bekiabált mocskolódásukat, sőt, még afelett a tény felett is szemet hunyt, hogy a hetedikes társaság fele kétszer is ellógta az óráját.  
Ez a módszere nem várt eredményeket hozott, ami olyan meglepő volt, hogy még maga Neville sem számított rá. Mikor a mardekárosok felfogták, hogy nincs olyan, amivel ki tudnák hozni a sodrából a férfit, megunták az örökös rendbontását, és viszonylag elfogadható minőségűre redukálták a magatartásbeli problémáikat.

Hermione ezzel szemben továbbra sem tűrte el a fegyelmetlenséget, de még ennél is kevésbé tolerálta a felkészületlenséget. Lehetett szó bármely évfolyam bármelyik tanulójáról. Ha valaki sorozatosan hibás teszteket és házi-dolgozatokat nyújtott be, akkor annak a tanulónak kötelezővé tette a korrepetálást. Egyetlen diák sem szeretett az amúgy is hosszadalmas tanítási nap után még pár órát egy tanterembe zárva tölteni, ahol az elmaradásait próbálták a fejébe tömni. Bár, az első korrepetálás napját még nem tűzte ki, már az is elég volt, hogy csupán a lehetősége fent áll, hogy a diákoknak részt kell rajta venniük.

Piton az utolsó néhány alkalommal nem jelent meg az óráin, és Hermione csak remélni merte, hogy eztán már nem is fogja látogatni a bájitaltan-termet tanítási időben.

Egy borongós csütörtöki napon a vacsoráról távozva megpillantotta a férfit, ahogy kezeit maga mögött összekulcsolva ott áll az egyik nagy ablak előtt, és az eget kémleli.

– Jó estét, Piton professzor! – állt a férfi mellé. – Remélem, nem zavartam meg semmiben.  
– Valójában megzavarta a nyugalmam, de erről ugye nem tehet, hiszen maga már csak ilyen kis tolakodó – felelte a férfi, rá sem nézve a lányra.  
– Csak érdeklődni szerettem volna, hogy hol maradt az utolsó pár bájitaltan óráról… Nem mintha annyira hiányoltam volna, és remélem, ezt a jó szokását továbbra is megtartja, és nem jön többet. De mégis kíváncsi lettem. – Hermione hátrébb lépett, mikor Piton végre felé fordult, de csak egy lépéssel távolodott el a férfitől, és a pillantását le sem vette az arcáról.  
– Kíváncsi? Ez fogja a vesztét okozni – gúnyolódott a férfi. – A kérdésre a válaszom: Nem kívántam tovább pazarolni az időmet önre – vágta oda Piton. – Meggyőződésem, hogy a tudás ott van a maga fejében, de akkor sincs helye az iskolában.  
– Milyen szerencse, hogy nem maga dönti el, ki maradhat és mehet – somolygott a lány, és szinte lerázta magáról a férfi szavait.  
– Most még, de várja csak ki a végét, lesz ez még így se.  
– Na hiszen, már megint fenyeget, pedig én semmi rosszat nem tettem – rebegtette meg a szempilláit a lány.  
– Hagyja ezt az álszenteskedést, Granger, nem áll jól magának.  
– Indulhatunk, Hermione? – lépett a hátuk mögé Neville. – Hagrid már biztosan vár minket.  
Piton enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Akkor induljanak, nehogy lemaradjanak valamiről, talán ma érezhetik magukat jól utoljára.

Neville jobbnak látta, ha nem kérdez rá az előbbi kis jelenetre. Nem szerette volna elrontani a lány hangulatát.

Hagrid házában szinte semmi sem változott, talán csak Neville és Hermione már kevésébe tűnt aprónak, ahogy a hatalmas konyhaszékeken ültek. A félóriás továbbra sem sütött túl jól, és a teája is érdekes ízű volt, de a gyerekkoruk egy része itt telt, és nála mindig boldogok voltak.

– Flitwick professzortól tudom, hogy az igazgatónő megbüntetett titeket. Nem sokat járok fel a kastélyba, de azért ide is elérnek a kósza hírek – mosolygott a férfi.  
– Nem volt olyan vészes, csak egy kis folyosóügyelet – legyintett Neville. – Ki lehetett bírni.  
– Ja, az más, azt hittem, Hóborc rendetlenkedett, de ha nem, akkor szerencsések vagytok – mondta Hagrid.  
– Igen, azok voltunk – füllentette Hermione.  
– De hogy kerültetek bajba? Sajnos Flitwick dolga elég sietős volt, nem tudott részleteket mondani.

Longbottom és Granger összenéztek, majd egymás szavába vágva ecsetelni kezdték a faluban történteket. Hermione többször kitért Piton igazságtalanságára is, de Hagrid csak jókedvűen legyintett.

– Még mindig nem békéltetek meg Piton professzorral? – kérdezte vidáman mosolyogva. – Ej, pedig tudhatnátok, hogy nem jó összerúgni vele a port.  
– Nem mi kezdtük – duzzogott a lány. – Ő köt belénk folyamatosan, semmit sem változott.  
– Dehogynem, nagyon is sokat változott – mormolta az orra alatt a félóriás, majd újratöltötte az időközben kiürült bögréket.  
Hermione éppen mondani akart valami csípős választ, de ekkor a kredenc melletti láda megmozdult, és morgás hallatszott ki belőle.  
– Hagrid, már megint valami félelmetes fenevadat tartasz a házadban? – kérdezte Neville, kissé közelebb húzódva a székével a lány felé.  
– Nem, nem, csak egy fiatal Kurta lábú mocsári macskát, teljesen ártalmatlan, szinte jámbor – bizonygatta a férfi, és szeretetteljes pillantást küldött a láda felé. – A szülei magára hagyták, még meg kell erősödnie, de kivehetem, ha szeretnétek. Biztosan örülni fog nektek.  
– Ne! – kiáltották mindketten egyszerre.  
– Ha jól emlékszem, a mocsári macskának olyan éles karmai vannak, akár a borotvapenge. Kisebb állatokra vadászik a mocsarak környékén, és szinte felboncolja az áldozatait, mikor még élnek, aztán elfogyasztja a beleiket. – Longbottom megborzongott Hermione felsorolásán.  
– Nagyon jó, Hermione, mindig is éles eszű voltál! – csapott a térdére a férfi.  
– Ha annak az izének ilyen éles karmai vannak, akkor inkább tartsd csak a ládában, míg itt vagyunk – kérte Neville ijedt hangon.  
– Hagrid, miért véded annyira Pitont? – kanyarodott vissza az előző témához a lány.  
– A háború őt is megviselte, elvesztette az egyetlen barátját… – Mind tudták, kire gondol. Hagrid szipogva folytatta. – Néha szoktam látni a Szárnyas Vadkanban.  
– Na és? Ebben nincs semmi rendkívüli – vágta oda Hermione.  
– Soha nem szól senkihez, csak ül a kandalló mellett egy pohár itókával, és néz maga elé. Néha oda szokok ülni hozzá, de nem sok közös témánk van. Ő inkább halva szereti az állatokat egy üvegben, én meg, hát tudjátok… Erről jut eszembe, ti sem vagytok már gyerekek, ha szeretnétek valami erősebbet, akkor van egy kis almaborom.

Egy pohár bornál egyikük sem mert többet inni, mert így is érezték, hogy szinte azonnal a fejükbe szállt. Fél tizenkettőkor búcsút vettek az óriástól, és megígérték, hogy nemsokára megint ellátogatnak hozzá.

SS/HG

Minerva kedélye már korán reggel borús volt. Úgy indult a napja, hogy szégyenszemre le kellett vonnia pár pontot a saját házától néhány rendetlenkedő diák miatt. Kénytelen volt megfeddni a prefektusát, amiért az előző este még takarodó után is maradtak a felsőbb évesek közül a klubhelyiségben, és mindennek tetejébe, még a nyelvét is megégette a kávéjával. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy délutánra Pitont várta az irodájába a heti értekezletük miatt.  
Ha péntek, akkor az átváltoztatás terembe tévedő diákok tudták, hogy tanárnőjük a szokásosnál is szigorúbban fog velük bánni, és úgy fog dobálózni a pontlevonásokkal, mintha zsonglőrködne. Ez azóta ment így, hogy Perselus Piton visszatért az iskolába.

Minerva felkészül arra, hogy Piton újfent az íróasztalára helyez egy igen vaskos paksamétát Hermione Grangerrel kapcsolatban, ami miatt majd megint úgy kell tennie, mintha később szándékában állna elolvasni, valójában pedig csak befűti vele a kandallóját.

Az első dolog, amit átbeszéltek, az új párbajszakkör volt. Évek óta nem szerveztek ilyesmit az iskolában, mivel a háború végeztével már nemigen volt szükség különleges kiképzésre. De Piton úgy vélte, nem árt egy kis versengés a diákok között, mert véleménye szerint túlságosan ellustultak. Minerva beleegyezett a szakkörbe, de csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy Perselus szerez magának egy valamirevaló segédet.

– A szakkörön kívül van még valami, amit meg szeretnél beszélni velem? – kérdezte a nő, abban reménykedve, hogy a válasz nemleges lesz.  
– Roxmorts – vágta rá a férfi. – A katasztrofálisan végződött roxmortsi kirándulás után nem ártana alaposabban megválogatnod, hogy kikkel engeded el a diákokat kirándulni – közölte Piton, miközben a kávéját kortyolgatta. – Nem csodálnám, ha Granger legközelebb csak a csoport felét hozná vissza a kastélyba, anélkül, hogy feltűnne neki.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnom kéne, hiszen te mindig ott leszel velük, hogy a diákokon tartsd a szemed – mondta Minerva negédes mosollyal.  
– Hogy mondod? – kérdezett vissza a férfi meglepetten.  
– Köztudott tény, hogy neked semmi sem kerüli el figyelmedet, és ennek én is jó hasznát veszem. – Az igazgatónő titkon jót mulatott a férfi bosszankodásán.  
– Talán félreértettél… Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy minden nyüves kiránduláson részt akarnék venni. Még csak azt kéne! – háborgott Piton. – Ha még egy diáklány csevegésnek leszek fültanúja a mostani divatról és egyebekről, akkor biztosan elő fogom rántani a pálcámat, és nem leszek rest használni.  
– Mielőtt még arra tennél javaslatot, hogy ne engedélyezzem a kirándulást, szólnom kell, hogy ezt úgysem fogom megtenni. – Piton enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét. – Azt pedig egyenesen megtiltom neked, hogy bárkin némító-bűbájt alkalmazz!  
– Ne aggódj, Minerva. – Piton a szavaival ellentétben egészen mást sugallt a tekintetével.  
– Akkor ennyi? Megbeszéltük a kirándulást, ócsároltad a griffendéleseket, hencegtél a házad pontszámaival… – A boszorkány végignézett a pergamenjén, hogy mindent felsorolt-e.  
– Talán még számítasz valamire? – kérdezte Perselus egy ördögi mosoly kíséretében.  
McGalagony széttárta a karját.  
– Nos, ha ilyen beszédes kedvedben vagy… – Az igazgató fáradtan sóhajtott, mikor a férfi újra belekezdett. – Mint voltál szíves említeni, az én figyelmemet semmi nem kerüli el, ezért szeretném tőled elkérni Granger szerződését.  
– Minek az neked? – kérdezte gyanakvón a nő.  
– Csak nyújtsd át nekem – felelte a férfi. – Habár nem igazán kell a beleegyezésed, hogy megnézhessem, mert van hozzáférési jogom, de én udvarias vagyok.  
– Hah – horkantott a nő. – Akármi is jár abban a furmányos agyadban, tegyél le róla. Hermione Granger itt marad!  
– Csak a szerződését kértem, nem igazán értem, miért feltételezed rólam, hogy valami aljas hátsó szándékom lenne. – Piton gúnyos megjegyzése ezúttal válasz nélkül maradt.  
– Tessék – nyúlt be a fiókjába a nő, és átnyújtotta az iratot. – Vidd, és olvasgasd kedvedre, de nehogy azzal gyere vissza, hogy véletlenül elégett!  
– Mi értelme lenne kárt tennem benne, mikor úgyis tudom, hogy van másolatod? – Piton megitta a kávéja maradékát, majd összetekerte a pergament, és távozott.

Minervát aggasztotta Piton hirtelen feltörő kíváncsisága. Tartott tőle, hogy a szerződést Hermione ellen fogja fordítani, mert a záradékban benne van, hogy a kezdő tanárok az első év végén súlyos elbírálás alá kerülnek, és ha az aktájukban szerepelnek olyan dolgok, mint például a rendszeres kihágás, akkor el kell őket tanácsolniuk. Hermione aktája sajnos már nem volt makulátlan, hiszen a kiránduláson történteket még az igazgatónő sem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül. Neville-nek nem volt oka aggodalmaskodni, hiszen ő át fogja venni Bimba professzor helyét, és így ő már végleges szerződést kapott.

– Csak azt tudnám, hogy mihez kezdjek – sóhajtott Minerva fáradtan.  
Albus Dumbledore kinyitotta egyik szemét, majd nagyot nyújtózott. Jókedvűen nézett le McGalagonyra a keretéből.

– Jó reggelt, Minerva – köszöntötte a nőt vidáman. – Hogy telik a napod?  
– Már délután van, Albus – jegyezte meg a nő megrovón. – Hihetetlen, hogy átalszod az egész napot.  
– Milyen harapós vagy ma. Történt valami? – érdeklődött, és szórakozottan felbontott egy citromporos zacskót.  
– Perselus járt itt – kezdett bele a nő ingerülten. – Miss. Granger szerződését akarta, és magával vitte, hogy átnézhesse.  
– Úgy, szóval még mindig nem mondott le arról, hogy kijjebb tessékelje a kisasszonyt. –  
Minerva gondterhelten bólintott.– Túlságosan is aggódsz. – Albus Dumbledore huncutul csillogó kék szeme vidámságot sugárzott, és ez most meglehetősen irritálta a boszorkányt. Neki egyáltalán nem volt jókedve, sőt.  
– Én nem úgy látom, hogy alaptalan a félelmem. Nem tudom kordában tartani Perselust, folyton újabb terveket eszel ki – morogta Minerva, miközben egy újabb csésze kávét töltött magának.  
– Azt hiszem, sokkal nagyobb a félelmed, mint kellene. Szerintem remekül kezeled Perselust.  
– Albus, vénségedre meglehetősen naiv lettél! – csattant Minerva hangja. – Az eddigi goromba pokróc megjegyzéseit még nem is tartottam különösnek, de most volt valami a tekintetében, ami aggasztott. Olyan hideg és számító volt, mintha tervezne valamit. Az elmúlt hetekben, amióta Hermione Granger csak betette ide a lábát, egyfolytában a nyakamra jár, és azt követeli rajtam, hogy rúgjam ki a lányt.  
– Na, igen, valóban nagyon ellenszenvesen viselkedik mostanában, bár ez korábban sem szokatlan tőle. – Dumbledore elgondolkozva simított végig a szakállán. – Perselusnak nem szoktak nagy igényei lenni, de ha valamit akar, akkor azt véghez viszi bármi áron.  
– Még ezek után is azt mondod, hogy túlzásba esem? – kérdezte szkeptikusan a nő. – Hiszen éppen most cáfoltál rá saját magadra.  
Minerva tanácstalan volt. Egy ideje már egyre nehezebben birkózott meg a bájitalmester hangulatingadozásaival. Jóllehet, mikor Albus még élt, sokkal könnyebben mentek itt a dolgok.  
– Azt hiszem, a legokosabb az lesz, ha te is megteszed azt a lépést, amit Bimba professzor tett.  
– Ezt mégis hogy gondoltad? Nem mehetek nyugdíjba – hüledezett a nő. – Micsoda képtelen ötlet!  
– Minerva, csillapodj, kérlek – somolygott Dumbledore. – Én csupán arra merészeltem utalni, hogy talán itt az ideje, hogy átadd valakinek a stafétát. Folyton arról panaszkodsz, hogy a tanítás, a házvezetés és az igazgatóság mennyire megterhel. Talán a Griffendélnek sem árt, ha új házvezető tanárt kap.  
– Ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet… Sőt, ragyogó ötlet, Albus! – Minerva lelkesen előkapott egy darab pergament, és rákörmölt pár mondatot, majd a kandallón keresztül eljuttatta Hermione szobájába.  
– Ami pedig Perselust illeti, ideje lenne felfrissítened az emlékeit, hogy mit tettél érte…  
A Roxfort egykori igazgatója elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd komótosan kisétált a keretéből, hogy körülnézzen a kastélyban, és beszédbe elegyedjen a folyosón kószáló diákokkal.

McGalagony egyedül maradt a szobájában, és gondolatai visszaszálltak a múltban történtek felé. Egész pontosan a három évvel korábbi sorsfordító döntését elevenítette fel.

Minerva mindig szigorúan tartotta magát a szabályokhoz, a saját elveihez, éppen ezért soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még ennyire könnyedén fogja kimondani: kijátszotta az igazságszolgáltatást. Minden akkor történt, mikor Perselus Piton elhagyta a kórházat. Mielőtt elhagyhatta volna az intézményt, egy szürke taláros férfi lépett elé, és egy levelet nyújtott át neki.  
– Értesítem önt, hogy idézést kapott a Wizengamot által tartott tárgyalásra, ahol Albus Dumbledore halálának körülményeit fogják kivizsgálni. A részleteket megtalálja a levélben. – Mire Piton egy szót is szólhatott volna, a szürke taláros férfi már dehoppanált.  
A bájitalmester felbontotta a levelet, és olvasni kezdte. A sorok végére érve az arca egészen elsápadt, és erős légszomja támadt. Le kellett ülnie egy percre, mert úgy érezte, menten szélütést fog kapni. A tárgyalásra nem tanúként, hanem vádlottként idézték be.

Minerva az irodájában ült, és az új elsősöknek írta meg a levelet, amihez mellékelte a szükséges tankönyvek listáját is. Egy hete várt arra, hogy Perselus jelentkezzen nála, de mindeddig hiába. Ahogy a pennája újra a pergamenlaphoz ért, az iskola védővarázslatai jelezték, hogy látogatója érkezett.

Piton végső kétségbeesésében fordult Minervához, fogalma sem volt, ki mástól kérhetne segítséget. Miután beszámolt a tárgyalásról, az igazgatónő elkomorodott. Titkon már számított rá, hogy sor fog kerülni egy ilyen eljárásra.  
– Segítened kell – közölte Piton, és igyekezett, hogy a hangjából ne nagyon hallatszódjon ki a kétségbeesés.  
– Rendben, Perselus, de cserébe… – kezdett bele a nő az asztallapon dobolva a körmével.  
– Elvárnál valamit cserébe? – Piton csodálkozva meredt a nőre. – Ezt igazán nem vártam tőled, Minerva. Annyi mindent tettem az iskoláért, sőt, az egész varázslóvilágért!  
– Igen, tudom – közölte a nő halálos nyugalommal. – De te is tudod, hogy nem keveset kérsz tőlem, és én cserébe csak annyit szeretnék, hogy gyere vissza az iskolába.

Piton néhány másodpercig nem szólt semmit, csak meredt maga elé. Végül bólintott, és aláírta a roxforti szerződését, holott tudta, hogy gyakorlatilag éppen abban a percben adta el a lelkét az ördögnek. Úgy tűnt, hogy sosem szabadul az iskolától, mert, ahogy Albus, úgy most McGalagony is sakkban tartotta őt.  
– Nesze, a nyamvadt szerződésed – lökte oda a pergament a nő asztalára.  
– Nem csináltál rossz boltot – mondta Minerva.  
– Valóban? – A férfi arckifejezése megfejthetetlen volt. – Ha úgy vesszük, talán igazad van, mivel nekem adtad a sötét varázslatok kivédését is a bájitaltan professzori poszt mellé.  
Minerva értetlenül rázta meg a fejét, majd odapillantott az előtte heverő szerződésre, és meglátta a záradékot, amit Piton írt oda.  
– Rendben – bólintott a nő. – Akkor találjuk ki, mit csináljunk.

A Wizengamot megvizsgálta a levelet, amit Dumbledore professzor hagyott hátra, és amit csak a háború után találtak meg a széfjében. Bár részletes magyarázatot adott benne a halála körülményeire, a bíróság mégsem találta hitelesnek, mert ismerve Piton előéletét, arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy fekete mágia segítségével meg is hamisíthatta a levelet. Minerva nem örült neki, hogy nem használhatják fel a levelet, de még mindig ott voltak Perselus emlékei.  
– Azzal sem sokat érünk – morogta a férfi.

Pitonnak valami olyat kellett felmutatnia a tárgyalásán, ami kétséget kizáróan tisztázza őt az előre eltervezett emberölés vádja alól. A levélen kívül azonban csak az emlékei maradtak, abban pedig újfent nem szerepelt senki más, csak ő és Albus. De a férfinek volt egy megoldás a kezében, amihez feltétlen szüksége volt Minerva közreműködésére.

Egy héten át éjjel-nappal azon dolgoztak, hogy meghamisítsák Piton és Minerva emlékeit. El kellett hitetniük a bírósággal, hogy a boszorkány is a szobában tartózkodott, mikor az ominózus beszélgetés megtörtént. Piton tudta, hogy az élete múlik azon, hogy mennyire hihetően tálalják majd azt a verziót, miszerint Minerva is végig tudott a tervükről. Hét nappalon és éjszakán át ki sem mozdultak az igazgatói irodából. McGalagony száműzött mindenkit a portrékról, nem akart tanúkat. A Roxfortban létező összes fekete mágiával foglalkozó könyvet végiglapozták, mire végre találtak egy olyan ősrégi bűbájt, aminek segítségével meg tudták hamisítani az emlékeiket. Csakhogy a bűbájhoz párosítani kellett egy nagyon nehezen elkészíthető bájitalt is, ami persze nem jelentett gondot Perselusnak, de mindketten tudták, hogy ha vérvizsgálatot fognak elrendelni, akkor ki fog derülni, mit tettek.

A tárgyalás zárt volt, senki, aki a Rendben szolgált, nem vehetett rajta részt, csak Minerva és Piton volt a teremben a bizottság tagjaival. A boszorkány minden gyanú felett állt, mint a világos oldali harcosok egyik oszlopos tagja, ezért eltekintettek a Veritaserum használatától. Piton hatalmas szerencséjére, vele sem nyelették le a cseppeket.

A Wizengamot a tárgyalás napján három órán át faggatta őket, tucatnyi magasan képzett boszorkány és varázsló vizsgálta meg az emlékeiket, és olyan keresztkérdésekkel ostromolták Minervát, amin minden valamirevaló ember megbukott volna, de ők továbbra is tartották magukat az általuk kitalált verzióhoz. Az ítélethozatal négy nappal a tárgyalás után volt. A bájitalmester hátán végigfolyt a hideg veríték, miközben a teremszolgát hallgatta. Az ítélet kedvező volt, Pitont felmentették.

A férfi visszatért a Roxfortba, és elfogadta az igazgatóhelyettesi pozíciót. Megkapta az SVK tanári állást is, azt az egyetlen dolgot, amivel úgy tűnt, soha nem fog rendelkezni, úgyis hiába kérte volna.  
Minerva és Perselus egyessége egy életre szólt, de úgy tűnt, a férfi fel akarja rúgni a megállapodást.

SS/HG

Hermione még akkor is a markában szorongatta a levelet, mikor lelépett a márvány csigalépcsőről, és belépett az igazgatói irodába. Minerva kiismerhetetlen pillantást küldött felé, majd hellyel kínálta. Nem állt szándékában elárulni neki, hogy Piton alig egy fél órával ezelőtt magával vitte a szerződését.

– Feszültnek tűnik, Miss. Granger – jegyezte meg a nő a teáját kevergetve. – Nincs oka aggodalmaskodni.  
– Az jó, mert már azt hittem, hogy megint bajban vagyok – sóhajtott a lány, és letörölte a homlokáról a képzeletbeli izzadságcseppeket.  
– Nos, igen, nem indult valami fényesen a pályája az iskolában, de ezt nagyban Perselus szíves közreműködésének köszönhetjük.  
Hermione fintorgott, de nem fejtette ki a véleményét a dologgal kapcsolatban.  
– Azért kérettem ide, mert egy igen fontos dologról akartam beszélni önnel. – Hermione elmosolyodott, nem mondta ki, hogy azt mindjárt sejtette, hogy nem csak teázni fognak. – Longbottom professzor hamarosan átveszi Bimba professzor helyét, ezért módosítottam a szerződését a szokásos egy év helyett állandóra. De az öné…  
– Mi a baj az enyémmel? – kérdezte elsápadva a lány.  
– Az ön szerződése nem végleges, de ezt a kis problémát még orvosolhatjuk.  
Minerva egy pillanatra Albus portréja felé fordult, de a férfi nem volt a keretében.  
– Hosszú ideje tanítok itt az iskolában, és meg kell mondanom, hogy az elmúlt időben nagyon elfáradtam. Nem csak az igazgatói pozíciót töltöm be, de én vagyok a Griffendél ház feje és az átváltoztatástan tanár is.  
– Igen, ezzel tisztában vagyok – vágott közbe a lány.  
– Adott a lehetőség ahhoz, hogy az ön szerződését véglegesítsem. – Hermione izgatottan dőlt előre a székén. – Vagy megvárom, míg letölti itt a szükséges első évét, és azután hosszabbítom meg a szerződését, vagy felkérem, hogy vegye át tőlem a házamat.  
– Tessék? – Hermione azt hitte, rosszul hall. – A Griffendélt?  
– Nem, a Mardekárt – dohogott a nő. – Persze hogy a Griffendélt.  
– Biztos benne, hogy…  
– Jól átgondoltam a dolgot – fojtotta bele a szót Minerva a lányba. – Már csak az kérdés, hogy ön szeretné-e ezt a házvezetői szerepet.  
– Igen! – kiáltotta Granger gondolkozás nélkül.  
– Nos, akkor ezt meg is beszéltük – mosolygott elégedetten a nő. – Amint megírtam a módosított szerződését, jelezni fogom önnek. Most távozhat. – Minerva gyorsan túl akart esni a formaságokon, amúgy is sejtette, hogy a lány nem fog nemet mondani, minek húzta volna az időt.  
– Igen, köszönöm szépen!

Hermione szinte leszédelgett a lépcsőn. Egy álma valósult meg azzal, hogy házvezető tanár lehet belőle. Azóta vágyott erre, hogy elsős korában belépett a Roxfort kapuján. Alig várta, hogy elújságolhassa a többieknek.

Perselus a magánlaborjában ült az odavarázsolt kényelmes fotelban. A kandalló mellett üldögélve újra és újra elolvasta Granger szerződését, miközben fél szemmel a tűzön rotyogó főzetét figyelte. A szokásos látás-korrigáló főzetét készítette, amit az utóbbi időben sajnos egyre gyakrabban kellett meginnia.

A kandallóban hirtelen zöld lángok csaptak fel, és a lángok között megjelent Minerva feje. Piton letette a szerződést, és a bájitalához lépett, hogy beleszórja az utolsó hozzávalót.

– Ne csinálj úgy, mintha nem vennél észre – szólalt meg megrovón az igazgatónő.  
– Nem tettem úgy, innen is pompásan foglak hallani – felelte a férfi az üst fölé görnyedve.  
– Csak nem a látás-korrigálót főzöd? – Minerva arcára kaján öröm vetült. – Mondtam már, hogy jobban járnál egy szemüveggel.  
– Nem fogok szemüveget hordani – sziszegte a férfi a fogai között. – Áruld el, hogy mit akarsz, vagy hagyj magamra.  
– Minő udvariasság – forgatta meg a szemeit a nő. – Azért bátorkodtalak zavarni, mert tudatni akartam veled, hogy feleslegesen bújod Miss. Granger szerződését, ugyanis napokon belül érvényét fogja veszíteni.  
Piton keze megállt a mozdulat közben, és nagyon lassan a nő felé fordult.  
– Hogy mondod, kérlek? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, bal kezét még mindig az üst fölött tartva.  
– Felajánlottam neki a Griffendél ház vezetését, és ő elfogadta. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez végleges szerződést jelent. – Minerva meglehetősen elégedetten figyelte a férfi arcán végbemenő változást. Piton keze megremegett idegességében, és két apró vöröscserje-levél belepottyant az üstjébe.  
– Gratulálok, Minerva, most igazán boldog lehetsz! – Legszívesebben arcon köpte volna a nőt.  
McGalagony csak mosolygott, de nem válaszolt, majd egy pillanat múlva eltűnt a lángok közül.

A férfi indulatosan csapott az asztalra, majd két levelet belemorzsolt a főzetbe, és eloltotta alatta a tüzet. A főzetnek két napot érlelődnie kellett, mielőtt fogyaszthatóvá vált.

SS/HG

Hermione csak hajnalban tért vissza a szobájába, egészen addig Neville lakosztályában volt, és egy üveg mézbor társaságában ünnepeltek. A férfi nagyon boldog volt, és alig várta, hogy mindketten valóban házvezetők legyenek. Rengeteg új ötlete volt, és Hermione minden ötletét lelkesen támogatta.

Másnap reggel egy kicsit kótyagos volt, de tudta, hogy amint a kezében tartja majd a kávésbögréjét, azonnal felébred. Szombat volt, és a legjobb az a hétvégében, hogy nem kellett mardekárosokkal találkoznia. Ha akarta, egész nap az ágyában lustálkodhatott egy „könnyű kis" olvasmány társaságában. Behajolt a kandallóba, és leadta a rendelést a manóknak a konyhában. Még éppen időben húzta ki a fejét a kandallóból, mert a várt kávé helyett egy levél repült ki belőle, ami centikkel a homloka felett szállt el.

A borítékon Piton hosszúkás betűivel ráfirkált neve állt. Granger gyanakodva bontotta ki, és olvasni kezdte a lényegre törő, szűkszavú sorokat.

_Granger!_

A párbaj-szakkör ma pontban hat órakor kezdődik. Szükségem van egy segédre. Maga a varázslóvilág ünnepelt hőse, sejtésem szerint nem fog visszautasítani egy barátságos bemutatót. Hatkor várom a Nagyteremben.

P.P.

– Igazán kedves, hogy hagyott választási lehetőséget, drága kolléga – morogta a lány, majd elhajította a levelet, de tudta, hogy el fog menni.

Este öt óra ötvenöt perckor megérkezett a Nagyterem elé, és rá pár percre, feltűnt mellette Neville is, aki olyan képet vágott, mintha egy tucatnyi kísérteten gyalogolt volna át.

– Hála Merlinnek, hogy te is itt vagy – mondta megkönnyebbülten.  
– Ezek szerint te is kaptál egy szívhez szóló levelet – állapította meg a lány.  
– Igen… Szóltam róla az igazgatónőnek, de azt mondta, hogy Pitonnal intézzem el, ha nem akarok megjelenni. – Neville feszengve húzogatta az inge gallérját. – Már itt van?  
– Nincs, csak a diákok – felelte a lány, majd arrébb lépett, hogy a férfi is beleshessen a résnyire nyitott ajtón.

Szinte az egész iskola ott csoportosult az étkezőasztalok helyére felállított pódium körül. Az egész helyzet kísértetiesen hasonlított ahhoz, mikor másodikos korukban Gilderoy Lockhart tartott nekik párbaj-szakkört. Az a nap sem végződött valami fényesen.

– Lehet, hogy nem is jön el, hiszen mindkettőnket idehívott. Talán azt akarja, hogy mi tartsunk bemutatót – vélekedett a lány a homlokát ráncolva.  
– Igen. Lehet, hogy beteg?  
– Ha szerencsénk van, akkor inkább halott…  
– Talán elfelejtette – reménykedett Longbottom.  
– De az is lehet – szólalt meg Piton hűvös hangon –, hogy itt áll maguk mögött.

Hermione és Neville ijedten perdültek meg. Piton hunyorogva nézett rájuk. Még az esti fáklyák fényénél is látni lehetett, hogy valami nincs vele rendben.  
– Piton, a szeme…– motyogta Hermione bizonytalanul.  
– Kettő van belőle, akárcsak magának – közölte gúnyosan a férfi, majd utat törve kettőjük között, bemasírozott a terembe.

Neville és Hermione kelletlenül követék a férfit, és megálltak a pódium lépcsőjénél. Piton a diákok figyelmét kérte, majd bejelentette, hogy a mai szakkörön abban a szerencsében részesülhetnek, hogy megtekinthetik, amint a világos oldal két ünnepelt hőse közül fog megküzdeni az egyikkel. A diákok többsége némán a két professzor felé tekintett, csak a mardekárosok törtek ki örömujjongásban. Piton kissé hunyorgott az erős fénytől, és párszor megdörzsölte a szemét.

Kérdőn fordult a két delikvens felé, és utasította őket, hogy az egyikük lépjen fel az emelvényre. Neville hősiesen Hermione felé lépett, aki egy hálás mosollyal köszönte meg neki ezt. A férfi térde remegett a félelemtől, de ez szerencsére nem látszódott a hosszú talárja alatt. Hermione odaaraszolt a többi diák mellé, és lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte az eseményeket. Piton megindult Longbottom felé, és megállt előtte, majd aprót biccentett. Most már a barna hajú varázsló is észrevette, hogy a bájitalmesternek kissé be van dagadva a bal szeme, és a pupillája is elég tág.

– Felkészült, Longbottom? – kérdezte suttogóra fogott hanggal a férfi.  
– Igen – felelte vékony hangon Neville, majd elindult a pódium végére, és harci pózt vett fel. – Merlin, csak most segíts – motyogta maga elé.

Piton is elérte az emelvény végét, és lendületesen megfordult. Háromig számolt, majd a fiatalabb férfit megelőzve, felé küldött egy lefegyverző bűbájt, amit Neville csodával határos módon hárítani tudott.

– Ez az, Neville! – Hermione a diákokkal együtt tapsolt.

Piton ingerülten megrázta magát, majd újra támadó állásba helyezkedett, és meglendítette a pálcáját. Neville a következő átkát is kivédte, és azonnal ellentámadásba lendült. Hamarosan egy művészien kivitelezett párbaj szemlélői lehettek a diákok, ahol Piton valami furcsa oknál fogva több találatot is beengedett. Meglehet, a bal szemével szinte semmit nem látott. Az utolsó hátráltató átokkal Neville kirántotta a talajt a fekete taláros férfi lába alól, aki szégyenszemre hanyatt vágódott az emelvényen.

Hermione lökdösni kezdte a tanulókat az útjából, hogy odajusson Pitonhoz, de mire elérte a lépcsőt, a férfi már talpon volt. Gyilkos pillantást küldött Neville felé, aki kővé dermedve állt ugyanabban a pozícióban, mint mikor kimondta az átkot. Bármit megadott volna azért, hogy köddé tudjon válni, vagy legalábbis láthatatlanná.

– Jól van, Piton? – kérdezte Hermione aggódó arccal, de mikor a férfi felé fordult, már minden félelme elszállt.  
Piton körbefordult a teremben, és olyan pillantást küldött a tanulók felé, amitől mindenkinek libabőrös lett az egész teste. Még a mardekárosok is behúzták a nyakukat.  
– A szakkörnek vége, mindenki azonnal vonuljon vissza a hálókörletébe! Tűnjetek innen, most! – ordította a férfi, mire mindenki felvette a nyúlcipőt, és tülekedve az ajtó felé rohantak. Ilyen rövid foglalkozáson még soha nem vettek részt, de jelen esetben ez nem érdekelte őket. Egyikük sem akart továbbra is egy légtérben tartózkodni Pitonnal, most, hogy láthatóan robbanás-közeli állapotba került.  
Hermione megpróbált elsomfordálni, és Neville is araszolni kezdett a lépcső felé.  
– Maga itt marad, Granger! – Hermione megrezzent a parancsoló felszólításra. – Maga viszont azonnal tűnjön a szemem elől! – Piton Neville felé fordult, aki sajnálkozó pillantást lövellt Hermione felé, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhagyta a Nagytermet.

A férfi olyan vészjósló testtartással közeledett a lány felé, hogy Hermione akaratlanul is hátrébb lépett egy lépést. A bájitalmester pontosan erre számított. Tudta, hogy nagyon is kicsinyes dolog a lányon levezetnie a feszültségét, de valakinek bűnhődnie kellett. Miért ne lehetne Granger az?

– Mit akar tőlem? – Bármennyire igyekezett, a hangja megremegett, egy gúnyos mosolyt csalva ki Pitonból. – Nem csináltam semmit.  
– A Griffendél leendő házvezetője megijed a csúnya Perselustól? – A férfi rosszallóan megrázta a fejét. – Hol van az a híres bátorsága?  
– Honnan tudja, hogy én … – kezdett bele Hermione, majd úgy döntött, hogy ez most lényegtelen.  
– Remélem, örül, most aztán belekóstolhat a nagyok játékába. – Úgy nézett a lányra, mint ragadozó a zsákmányára. – Most majd megmutathatja, mit tud.  
– Nem játszom magával semmit sem – vágta oda a lány felbátorodva.  
– Oh, dehogyisnem. – Piton szája sarka megemelkedett. – Amíg nem írta alá az új szerződését, úgy táncol, ahogy én fütyülök. Minden marad a régiben, még ki fogom élvezni ezt a pár napot.  
– Ne merészelje! – fenyegette a lány.  
– Különben? – kérdezte Piton szenvtelen arccal. – Ne legyen már úgy betojva… Csak egy kis apróságot kell megtennie.  
Hermione rosszat sejtve nyelt egy nagyot.  
– Átnéztem az óravázlatát, és meglepődve vettem észre, hogy a hatodikos tananyagban változást vitt végbe a menetrendben.  
– Na és aztán? – vonta meg a vállát.  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy jóváhagytam volna. – Piton győzedelmesen nézett rá.  
Hermione megsemmisülten hápogni kezdett, amin a férfi láthatóan jól szórakozott. Egy perc múlva összeszedte magát, és védekezésbe kezdett.  
– Azért cseréltem fel két órát – aminek senki nem fogja a kárát látni –, mert jelenleg még nem szereztem be a gyógynövényt, ami a gennygombóc kezelésére készített kenőcshöz kell.  
– Akkor azt ajánlom, hogy öltözzön fel melegen, elég csípős az idő odakint – jegyezte meg mézes-mázosan a férfi. – A világért sem venném a lelkemre, ha megfázna.  
– Nincs joga előírni, hogy milyen sorrendben adjam le a tanagyagot. A diákok meg fogják tanulni a kenőcs elkészítését, amint lesz hozzá alapanyag, és nem fogok kisétálni a Tiltott Rengetegbe, hogy most azonnal beszerezzem. Erre nem kényszeríthet. – Hermione harciasan felszegte az állát.  
– Ne fogadjon rá – közölte Piton, majd összefonta mellkasa előtt a karjait, és hosszadalmas monológba kezdett arra vonatkozóan, hogy mi mindent megtehet a lánnyal, lévén, hogy birtokába kerültek a legkínosabb titkai.


	7. Chapter 7

Hetedik rész

Hermione dühösen menetelt a Tiltott Rengeteg felé, időnként meg-megcsúszva a nedves füvön. Annyira szerette volna, ha elég bátorsága van Piton arcába üvölteni, hogy nem teszi meg, amit akar, de ehelyett behúzta fülét-farkát, és elindult, hogy beszerezze azt az átkozott bájital-hozzávalót. Egy másodperc erejéig eljátszott a gondolattal – miközben a gumicsizmájába igyekezte beletuszkolni a lábát a lakosztálya padlóján birkózva saját magával –, hogy felkeresi Minervát, és tájékoztatja a nőt Piton újabb minősíthetetlen magatartási kihágásáról.

De belátta, hogy ez nemcsak gyerekes, de teljesen hiábavaló is lenne. Hiszen be akarta bizonyítani az igazgatónőnek, hogy érdemes a bizalmára, és házvezető tanárnak született. Ezt erősen megcáfolta volna, ha azonnal hozzá szalad, hogy jól bepanaszolja Pitont.

Az egyetlen, ami nem rontott a hangulatán, az a tény volt, hogy legalább nem esett. A keresett gyógynövény az erdő első eldugott kis tisztásán volt. Hermione igyekezett minél több fényt varázsolni maga köré, de rögtön észrevette, hogy a tisztás lakói ennek egyáltalán nem örülnek, így maradt a holdfény. Ingerülten tömködte az erszényét, a lehető legtöbb hajtást magával akarta vinni, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen ide visszajönnie. Időnként valami megszúrta a kezét, de nem törődött vele, csak túl akart lenni az egészen. Alighogy végzett, érezte, hogy Merlin csúf tréfát űz vele, és a hólyagját megállíthatatlanul ürítésre készteti. Gyorsan odaszaladt az egyik fához, és miközben leguggolt, hogy eleget tegyen a természet hívó szavának, magában azért fohászkodott, hogy egyetlen kentaur se menjen arra.

Az alfele is találkozott valami egészen kellemetlenül szúrós dologgal, de még ezt is hajlandó volt figyelmen kívül hagyni. Bármit, csak élve kijusson innen. Az úton visszafelé végig azon gondolkozott, hogy fog kideríteni ő is valamilyen átkozott titkot a férfiról. Emlékezett rá, hogy letorkolta Ront és Harryt a Három Seprűben, mikor felvetődött bennük ugyanez a gondolat, de mostanra egészen másként látta a dolgot. Annyira szerette volna, ha Piton nem utazik vele egy kupéban aznap, vagy ha nem itta volna meg azt a felturbósított fecsegő-szirupot, amitől teljesen kivetkőzött önmagából. Szó szerint…

Fogalma sem volt, mihez fog kezdeni a továbbiakban. Azzal tisztában volt, hogy a bájitalmester akkor sem lenne vele kedvesebb, ha nem tudná a titkait, de egy ilyen ütőkártyával a kezében mindig fölé fog majd kerekedni. Mit meg nem adott volna azért, ha legalább emlékezett volna arra, hogy mi mindent hordott össze a vonaton. Akármiket is mondott, mind roppant kínos lehet, és nem csak neki. Piton pedig már az első bájitaltan órán bebizonyította, hogy nem fél felhasználni ellene a saját kis titkait.

Ahogy a lakosztályába ért, leráncigálta magáról a sáros csizmáját, a növényeket pedig belehajította az étkezőasztalra odakészített tálba. Nem elég, hogy magának kellett megszereznie, de még a rohasztásukkal járó irtózatos bűz is az ő lakrészében terjeng majd egész éjszaka.

Betrappolt a hálóba, kibújt a ruhájából, és vett egy forró zuhanyt, majd lefeküdt aludni. De akármennyire fáradt volt és kimerült, csak nehezen jött álom a szemére, és egész éjjel forgolódott.

Reggel az első, amit megérzett, az az orrfacsaró bűz volt, ami a nappalijából beszökött a hálószobájába. Laposakat pislogva elbotorkált a fürdőbe, és elvégezte szokásos reggeli teendőit. Éppen, hogy az alsóbb régióihoz érintette a toalettpapírt, azonnal megugrott, és visítva kapta el a kezét. Rosszat sejtve lehajolt a lába közé, és aztán rögtön vissza is egyenesedett.

– Ez nem lehet igaz! Ez biztos, hogy nem igaz! – Kapkodva lekapta a tükröt a polcáról, és megnézte azzal is. – Te jóságos Merlin, ez meg micsoda?

Hermione úgy érezte, nincs elég levegő a szobában, azonnal kirontott a hálóba, és kapkodva öltözködni kezdett. Ezt meg kell mutatnia Madam Pomfreynek. Miközben a gyengélkedő felé sietett, egyre inkább érezni kezdte a mai napra választott gyapjú kosztüm hátrányait. Már önmagában is fájdalmas volt a mozgás, mert minden alkalommal, mikor a combjai összeértek, szikrát hányt a szeme a fájdalomtól. A kezén is észlelte a vörös hólyagokat, és a biztonság kedvéért egyelőre csak azt szándékozott megmutatni a javasasszonynak.

– Igen, igen… – hümmögött a boszorkány Hermione csuklóját vizsgálva. – Hát ez meglehetősen ronda.  
– De tudja, hogy mi okozhatta? – A lány igyekezett úgy ülni az ágyon, hogy ne nagyon érintkezzen vele az a rész, ami szintén hólyagos volt, de ez egy elég egyedi testtartáshoz vezetett.  
– Persze, hogy tudom, mégis mit gondol, miért én vagyok a Roxfort javasasszonya már ezerkilencszáz…  
– Nem a szakértelmét akartam megkérdőjelezni – vágott közbe békülékenyen a lány. Poppy még mindig kicsit bosszús volt, de végül csak megválaszolta Hermione kérdését.  
– Mérges szömörce. Nyilván valahogy érintkezésbe lépett vele – közölte szárazon. – Pár napig kenegetnie kell, és elmúlik.  
– Csodás, akkor csak elkérném a krémet, és már itt sem vagyok – mosolygott a lány.  
– Nincs…  
– Hogy érti, hogy nincs? – Granger arcára egyértelműen kiült a kétségbeesés.  
– Úgy, hogy momentán nincs belőle készletem, de mivel maga az új bájitaltan professzor, talán nem fog gondot okozni…  
– Egy nap, míg érlelődik, addig belehalok – morogta ingerülten a lány.  
– Lárifári, nem olyan életveszélyes az állapota, Granger. – Poppy sarkon fordult, és elindult az asztala felé. – Ha annyira kell magának a krém, kérjen Pitontól, neki biztosan van – szólt hátra a válla felett.

Még hogy menjen Pitonhoz kenőcsöt kunyerálni? Akkor inkább megfőzi saját magának. Ez az elhatározása úgy dél körül már egyáltalán nem volt helytálló. Meglehet, hogy a szeme előtt táncoló csillagok és a hátán végigfolyó izzadság nagyban hozzájárult ehhez a döntéshez. Gyakorlatilag feküdt a székén az asztala mögött, és olyan könnyű feladatot adott fel a diákjainak, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen felállnia.

Az ebédszünetet jelző haragszónak jobban örült, mint a diákjai, és miután mindenkit kiterelt a teremből, ő is elindult, hátha elcsípi Pitont a Nagyteremben. A járása enyhén szólva is magára vonta a körülötte lézengők figyelmét, és hiába próbált minden erejével mosolyogni, egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt sírva fakad. Pechére a bájitalok mestere nem volt a tanári asztalnál, pedig Hermione igazán büszke volt magára, hogy kibírta jajveszékelés nélkül, míg eljutott oda. Neville kérdőn vizslatta a lányt, és a mellette lévő székre mutatott.  
– Nincs az a pénz, amiért én most leülnék oda – fújatott a lány.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte tétován a férfi. – Úgy nézel ki, mint aki…  
– Hogy? – kérdezett vissza élesen a lány.  
– Inkább nem mondanám el.  
– Hol van Piton? – Lassan már a beszéd is nehezére esett.  
– Mit tudom én, szerencsére itt nincs. – Neville a biztonság kedvéért azért körbenézett.  
Hermione elvette a férfi előtt heverő jegyzetfüzetet, és ráfirkált egy üzenetet.  
– Ezt tedd ki az ajtómra! – Mire Neville válaszolhatott volna, a lány már elindult.

_A mai órák elmaradnak. Örüljenek neki!_

Granger professzor

Hermione lemondóan intett, majd elindult a lakosztálya felé. Harry egyik nagyszerű búcsúajándéka a Tekergők Térképe volt, és a lány ennek most nagyon tudott örülni. Rekordidő alatt, a szokásos tíz perc helyett nagyjából negyven percet vett igénybe, míg a falat támasztva elmászott a szobájáig, majd kínlódva elindult a harmadik emeletre, ahol Piton volt. A térkép szerint a férfi egy raktárban álldogált, bár Hermionét az sem érdekelte volna, ha a tó mélyére kell elmennie hozzá. Tudta, hogy a férfinak délután nincs órája, pontosan ezért tudott mindig ott lenni a bájitaltan teremben. Miközben egyre közelebb ért a célhoz, igyekezett kitalálni valami hihető hazugságot Minervának, hogy miért nem tartotta meg az óráit.

Már alig volt ereje az utolsó pár lépéshez, de valahogy csak eljutott a harmadik emeltre, és azonnal verni kezdte az ajtót, ami mögött a férfi állt. Piton szinte feltépte a raktár ajtaját, majd érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét. Hermione izzadt volt, a haja zilált és az arca kipirosodott.

– Ha nem tudnám, hogy biztosan nem így van, azt hinném, hogy fel van ajzva – gúnyolódott Piton.  
– A mérges szömörce… a krém – lihegte a lány.  
A férfi vetett egy oldalpillantást a lány kezére, amivel az ajtókeretnek támaszkodott, és elégedetten húzta el a száját.  
– Tudtam, hogy annyira szerencsétlen lesz, hogy belenyúl a mérges szömörcébe. Minerva elégedett lehet, igazán rátermett bájitaltan professzort választott. – A hangja olyan metsző volt, hogyha Hermione nincs ilyen rossz állapotban, biztosan nekiugrik az arcának.  
– Maga tudta? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
– Persze, hogy tudtam, ahogy azt is, hogy Miss. Tökéletes el fogja tolni a dolgot.  
– Van magánál krém a hólyagokra? – sziszegte a lány.  
– Van, de mivel maga is el tudja készíteni, nem fogom odaadni. – A gonoszság császára újra lecsapott.

Piton tüntetően leemelt valamit az egyik polcról, a zsebébe süllyesztette, és párszor megpaskolta, jelezve, hogy ez az, amit a lány annyira akar. Hermione hitetlenkedve kapkodta a levegőt. A férfi félretolta a lány kezét az útból, majd őt megkerülve elegánsan kivonult a raktárból, és elindult a folyosón.

Granger úgy fújtatott, mint egy ló, és gyakorlatilag alig volt erő a lábaiban, de a fogát összeszorítva a férfi után iramodott, majd elé vágva kivonta a pálcáját, és szinte kirobbantotta a mellettük lévő seprőtároló ajtaját, majd szépen betuszkolta rajta Pitont. A férfi elsötétült arccal magasodott a lány fölé.

– Mi a fenét képzel, Granger? Maga szerint joga van ide belökdösni? – Nem emelte fel a hangját, de így is elég félelmetes volt.  
– A mérges szömörce…  
– Azért, mert van a karján pár hólyag, még nem fog meghalni – dohogott a férfi. – Legyen már felnőtt, hogy élte túl maga a háborút, ha ennyire nyápic?  
– Maga barom – morogta. – Nem csak a kezemen vannak hólyagok! – Hermione egyik kezét óvatosan levezette a hasa alá.  
Piton tekintetével követte a lány mozdulatát, majd mikor megértette a dolgot, egyértelmű jelét adta annak, hogy mennyire jól szórakozik, és kétrét görnyedve nevetni kezdett. Hermione kivárta, míg a férfi kiélvezi újabb megalázó pillanatainak egyikét, és végre újra rá figyel.  
– Adja ide a krémet, most! – szólította fel Pitont.  
– Azt akarja mondani, hogy összecsípte a hátsóját a mérges szömörce? – Még mindig nem bírta teljes komolysággal megkérdezni.  
– Ha tudni akarja, igen. – Hermione legszívesebben felképelte volna. – Voltak bizonyos szükségleteim az erdőben, és miközben ott guggol…  
– Ez életem egyik legszebb napja… – merengett hangosan Perselus.  
– Fogja már be, és adja ide a krémet! – parancsolt rá a lány, és felé nyújtotta a karját.  
– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.  
– Mi az, hogy nem? Ide figyeljen, Piton, itt helyben szétátkozom a képét, ha nem adja oda a krémet.  
– Előbb látnom kell, ezt muszáj lesz megmutatnia. – Olyan könnyedén szólította fel a lányt, hogy hajtsa fel a szoknyáját, mintha az időjárásról beszélt volna. – Utána megkapja a krémet – mondta engedékenyen.  
– Komolyan azt várja tőlem, hogy… Hogy…  
– Gondja van vele, Granger? – Kihívóan felvonta a szemöldökét. – A vonaton már villantott nekem egyszer, most sem lesz nehezebb.  
– De akkor nem tudtam, hogy magával utazom – toporzékolt a lány, de ezt meg is bánta, mert a mozgástól valóságos fájdalomhullámok rázták meg a testét.  
Piton várt egy percet, de Hermione eltökélten bámult rá, és egyáltalán nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy megmutassa a hátsóját. Végül a férfi megvonta a vállát, és elindult az ajtó felé.  
– Várjon! – kiáltotta Hermione.  
Piton megtorpant, és kérdőn nézett a lányra.  
– Nem húzhatom fel a szoknyám, ezt ne is kérje tőlem…  
– Ez volt az alku – felelte szenvtelen arccal a férfi.  
Hermione megkínzottan nézett rá, és végül Piton valamiért megkönyörült rajta. Talán azért, mert a továbbiakban már nem volt vicces a dolog, vagy azért, mert továbbra is a szobában maradt, és csak elfordulni volt hajlandó.  
Granger letekerte a tégely kupakját, és belenyúlt az üvegbe. Próbaként először a kezére kente, nem igazán bízott Pitonban. A hideg, fehér krém szinte rögtön lehűsítette a kezét, megszüntetve a viszkető fájdalmat. Egy nagyobb adagot vitt fel az ujjaira, és benyúlt a szoknyája alá. Amit akkor érzett, mikor a krém végre enyhítette a fájdalmát, az a megkönnyebbülés nem tudott szó nélkül maradni. Többször megismételte a folyamatot, miközben olyan jólesően sóhajtozott, hogy a férfi egyszer meg is fordult, hogy megnézze, mit is csinál pontosan.

Minerva a harmadik emeleti folyosót rótta, mert értesült róla, hogy újabban a felső tagozatosok oda járnak turbékolni a szüneteikben. Éppen elhaladt a seprűtároló mellett, mikor sóhajtozásra lett figyelmes. Tágra nyílt szemekkel megtorpant, és azonnal odalépett az ajtóhoz. Ellentmondást nem tűrően dörömbölni kezdett, és követelte, hogy bárki is van odabent, az azonnal mutassa meg magát.

– Figyelmeztetem, ha egy másodpercen belül nem nyitja ki az ajtót, akkor nagyon meg fogja bánni. – Minerva már elővette a varázspálcáját, készen arra, hogy berobbantsa az ajtót, ha kell.  
Piton kajánul elvigyorodott, és figyelmen kívül hagyva Hermione esdeklő kérlelését, résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót.  
– Á, Minerva, nem is tudtam, hogy erre van dolgod. Tehetek érted valamit? – Piton megeresztett egy vigyort.  
McGalagony tett egy lépést hátrafelé. Megrökönyödve nézett farkasszemet Pitonnal.  
– Mondd, hogy nincs veled egy diáklány sem – hörögte levegőért kapkodva.  
– Megnyugodhatsz, nincs velem – felelte a férfi, és szélesre tárta az ajtót. – Granger van itt.  
– Hát ez… – Minerva nem is tudta, hogy fejezze be a mondatot.  
Egy percig némán álltak egymással szemben. Hermione elvörösödve lehajtotta a fejét, Piton kajánul vigyorgott, Minerva pedig majdnem felrobbant mérgében.  
– A Roxfort két megbecsült tanára titkos légyottot folytat a seprűtárolóban? – A hangjától visszhangzott az egész folyosó. – Ezt meg hogy gondoltátok? Magyarázatot várok az irodámban, méghozzá most rögtön!

Piton nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát, és odalépett az idős boszorkány mellé.

– Magát is szívesen meghallgatnám, Miss Granger – dohogta Minerva csípőre tett kézzel. – Esetleg csatlakozna hozzánk?  
– Én…  
– Minerva, attól tartok, a kisasszony momentán nem igazán tud járni – jegyezte meg Piton kétértelműen.  
– Micsoda? – A férfi már éppen válaszolt volna Minervának, mikor a nő legyintett. – Akkor marad, de te velem jössz, és elmagyarázod nekem, hogy mi a fene folyik az iskolámban! – Dühösen menetelni kezdett a folyosón.  
– Oh, igen, már alig várom. – Gúnyosan rámosolygott a megsemmisülten álló Hermionéra.  
– Ne merészelje, maga szemét – sziszegte a lány.  
– Perselus, örülnék neki, ha még ma eljutnánk az irodámba.

Pár másodperc múlva mindketten eltűntek a lány szeme elől.

SS/HG

– Befelé! – utasította az igazgatónő Pitont, miközben tartotta neki az ajtót.  
A férfi átlépte a küszöböt, és Minerva olyan elánnal csapta be az ajtót mögötte, hogy a falakon megremegtek a portrék keretei.  
– Most pedig előadhatod, hogy mi a fene folyik az iskolámban. – A boszorkány körül vibrált a levegő, ahogy leült az asztala mögé.  
– Nos, tudomásom szerint a Hugrabug…  
– Nem erre vagyok kíváncsi – vicsorogott a nő. – Azt mondd el, mit műveltetek a seprűtárolóban. Kezdd onnan, hogy Granger professzor lemondta a délutáni óráit.  
Piton megeresztett egy vigyort, amivel csak még jobban felbőszítette az igazgatónőt.  
– Éppen a harmadik emeleti raktárban voltam, amikor Miss Granger – újból elmosolyodott – eléggé zilált külsővel rám rontott, és követelőzni kezdett. Én persze igyekeztem őt lenyugtatni, de ő nagyon akart valamit, amit csak én adhattam meg neki. Természetesen megpróbáltam kitérni előle, de utánam jött a folyosón, és elég erőszakosan berángatott a seprűtárolóba.  
– Vagy úgy… – Minerva fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. – Tovább!  
– Továbbra is megtagadtam a kérését, de mint tudjuk, ő szörnyen makacs tud lenni. – Piton sajnálkozó képet vágott, de az igazgatónőt nem hatotta meg a produkciója. – Miután felszólítottam, hogy hagyjon elmenni, még rámenősebb lett, és egyértelműen kijelentette, hogy addig nem fog elengedni, míg meg nem kapja, ami neki jár. – Minerva egészen elsápadt, és a férfi nagyon igyekezett, hogy elnyomja feltörni készülő nevetését. – Ezek után kénytelen voltam felhagyni a hiábavaló ellenállással, és megadtam neki, amit akart.  
– Úgy érted, amikor megtaláltalak titeket, ti tényleg… – Nem is merte befejezni a mondatot.  
– Oh, igen, Minerva, a te kis kedvenced, a hajdani iskolaelső éppen akkor húzta fel a szoknyáját, és amit odalent művelt… Nos, egyértelműen az csalogatta elő belőle azokat a sóhajokat.  
– Elég! – kiáltotta a nő. – Ezt nem is akarom tovább hallgatni.  
– Na de te kértél arra, hogy mondjam el, mi történt a seprűtárolóban – közölte komoly ábrázattal a bájitalmester. – Nem vall rád ez a következetlenség.  
Minerva dühösen kifújta a levegőt.  
– Fogalmam sincs, mi folyik köztetek, és nincs jogom beleszólni a magánéletedbe, de az iskola szabályzata rád is vonatkozik, és nem bújhatsz ki alóla. – Piton biccentett. – A jövőben az ilyen dolgaidat kevésbé nyilvánosan leszel szíves intézni.  
– Ezt Grangernek is elmondhatnád – felelte a férfi.

Egy perc múlva a férfi már a mozgó kőlépcsőn állt, és már előre örült, hogy elmondhatja a kis libának – aki minden bizonnyal lent várakozott –, hogy mekkora bajban van.

Minerva keze remegett az idegességtől, még akkor is, mikor a teáját próbálta kitölteni a csészéjébe.

– Tudom, hogy nem alszol, Albus – dörrent rá a portréra a háta mögött.  
A hajdani igazgató felhagyott a szunyókálás tettetésével, és élénken csillogó szemeivel a felé forduló boszorkány arcát fürkészte.  
– Úgy látom, a jó Perselus és a kedves Miss. Granger egymásra találtak – kuncogott jókedvűen.  
– Ugyan, menj már, egy szó sem igaz abból, amit Perselus megpróbált velem elhitetni.  
– De hiszen tetten érted őket – csodálkozott a férfi.  
– Az lehet, de akkor sem az történt, amire Piton olyan kétértelműen célozgatott. – Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát. – Van valami, amivel sakkban tartja Hermionét, valami, ami miatt a lány fejet hajt neki.  
– Mihez akarsz kezdeni? – érdeklődött Dumbledore.  
– Hermionénak meg kell tanulnia kezelni Pitont. Nem szaladhat egyfolytában a szoknyámhoz.  
– Magára hagyod? – Dumbledore professzor megbízott Minerva értékítéletében, és esze ágában sem volt vitába szállni vele.  
– Csak egy időre, míg kitalálom, mi ez az egész – felelte McGalagony.  
Minden bosszúsága ellenére elküldte Hermionénak a módosított szerződését. A történtektől függetlenül továbbra is azt akarta, hogy idővel átvegye a Griffendél ház vezetését.

SS/HG

Hétfőn az egész iskola a két tanár románcától volt hangos. Valaki küldött egy levelet az iskolai újságnak, és a diákok a címoldalon hozták le a szenzációt ígérő sztorit. Piton nagyon elégedett volt magával. Nemhiába volt ő a Mardekár feje. Könnyűszerrel elváltoztatta az írását, és természetesen részletes beszámolót írt az esetről, amit aztán elküldött az újságnak.

Hermione legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében. Neville elhűlve olvasta el a cikket már vagy harmadszorra, de még mindig nem akart hinni a szemének. Órák után beugrott a lányhoz, és kérdőre vonta. Hermione hebegett-habogott egy ideig, végül megadta magát, és elmesélte az egészet, ami azután történt, hogy Piton ott marasztalta a párbaj-szakkör után. A férfi a vicces részeket is meglehetősen komoly képpel hallgatta.

– Nem vitás, hadat üzent neked. Most neked kell lépned – közölte Neville elszánt arccal.  
– Oh, máris visszavágok – közölte Hermione, és keserűen mosolygott.  
– Ez nem vicc, most már komolyan le kell állítanod.

Hermione is ezt szerette volna a leginkább, de nem tudott mit tenni. Egyszerűen nem tudta, hogyan kell játszani a férfi játékát, mert Piton minden szabályt felrúgott.

A bájitalmester kelletlenül vette tudomásul, hogy egy hét elteltével a diákokat már nem igazán érdekelte az ő kis „románca", lévén, semmi rendkívüli nem történt azóta, hogy Minerva rajtakapta őket. Az igazgatónő megkísérelte kinyomozni a forrást, de nem sokra jutott. Piton nem akarta ennyiben hagyni a dolgot, mert ez még édeskevés volt ahhoz, hogy igazán megalázza a lányt. A fejében pillanatok alatt megfogalmazódott az eddigi leggonoszabb terveinek egyike.

A pénteki bájitaltan óra végén megvárta, míg minden diák kivonul a teremből, majd belépett, és becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

– Hogy vagyunk ma? – kérdezte nyájasan. – Nincsenek panaszai? Viszketés…  
– Hallgasson el maga szemét – sziszegte a nő.  
– Már az őszinte érdeklődésemet is támadásnak veszi? Milyen kár. – A férfi sajnálkozva széttárta a karját.  
Hermione idegesen nézett felé, és villámgyorsan rendezgetni kezdte a javításra váró házi-dolgozatokat, majd mikor a férfi felé közelített, megkerülte az asztalt, és elvonult Piton mellett. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, végigmasírozott a pincefolyosón, és elindult a tanári felé. Nem tudott olyan gyorsan haladni, mint szeretett volna, mert bár az intim tájékán már nem viszkettek a hólyagok, de a bőre még mindig piros volt és érzékeny. Sajnos minden hirtelen tett mozdulat után fájdalmasan emlékeznie kellett az erőben történtekre.

A férfi pontosan erre a reakcióra számított, és nem véletlenül ugrott be a lányhoz. Tudta, hogy Hermione menekülőre fogja majd, és neki már csak utol kellett érnie.

Éppen, mikor Hermione a tanári szoba kilincsére helyezte a kezét, a férfi beérte, és gyengéden megfogta a csuklóját. Maga felé fordította, és olyan kiismerhetetlen pillantással pásztázta az arcát, hogy Hermione úgy érezte, elszédül, ha még sokáig a fekete szemek kereszttüzében kell állnia.  
– Mit akar tőlem, Piton? – kérdezte ingerülten, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a csuklóját.  
Piton valamivel erősebben szorította, de ezt ellensúlyozva a bal kezével gyengéden végigsimította Hermione karját. A lány tátott szájjal bámulta a férfit.  
– Komolyan aggódtam önért, Miss Granger. – A hangját kellemesen bársonyosra változtatta, és Hermione úgy érezte, ha még egy percig így beszél hozzá, a térdei remegni kezdenek, és nem a félelemtől. – Szörnyű belegondolni, hogy a finom kis bőrén ott van az a sok csúnya hólyag.  
A lány egyszerűen nem tudott megszólalni.  
– Remélem, a kenőcs hamarosan végleg eltünteti őket… – Lágyan kisimított egy tincset a lány arcából.

Hermione akaratlanul is elpirult kissé, és már éppen mondani akart valamit, amikor éles fény villant a szemébe. Csodálkozva nézett körbe, de nem látott senkit a közelben. Időközben Piton elengedte a kezét, és mikor a lány felé fordult volna, már csak a férfi lobogó talárját látta.

A bájitalmester sietős léptekkel levonult a pincébe, ahol Frics már várta a lépcső alján.

– Megcsinálta? – kérdezte a gondnoktól.  
– Igen, Piton professzor, ahogy kérte – nyújtotta felé a kamerát.  
– Pompás, Frics, pompás!  
A gondnok sűrű hajlongások közepette elindult a folyosón a macskájával.

Piton arcán diadalmas mosoly terült szét, és ha valaki látta volna, azt gondolta volna, hogy a férfi bizonyára megőrült. De ez korántsem volt igaz. Magához ölelte a kamerát, és elvonult a lakosztályába. Nem volt vesztegetni való ideje. Ha azt akarta, hogy a cikk róla és Grangerről még a holnapi Prófétában megjelenjen, akkor még lapzárta előtt el kellett küldenie a fotót.  
Névtelen levelet küldött a pletykarovat szerkesztőjének, és mellékelte hozzá a fotókat is. Biztos volt benne, hogy holnap már benne lesznek az újságban.

Reggel a szokottnál is korábban kelt, és alig bírta kivárni, míg a bagoly megérkezik a legfrissebb számmal. Mikor végre a madár megjelent az ablakpárkányán, türelmetlenül kifizette, majd széttekerte az újságot. Még saját maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy az első oldalra kerültek. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora szenzáció lesz belőle, de nem bánta. Bár a cikk említést tett Lily Evanshoz fűződő kapcsolatáról is, ezúttal lenyelte a keserű pirulát, és csak arra koncentrált, hogy milyen hatást fog elérni a kis bosszúja.

A Nagyterem zsúfolásig tele volt, és ezen a reggelen mindenki a hétvégi Prófétába volt temetkezve. Minden tekintet Hermionére szegeződött, ahogy a tanári asztalhoz vonult. Piton a kávésbögréje pereme fölött figyelte a lányt.  
A diákok sugdolózni kezdtek, még a mardekárosok is találgatni kezdték a cikk valódiságát. Sehogyan sem értették, hogy bonyolódhatott Piton szerelmi viszonyba Grangerrel.

– Történt valami? – kérdezte tanácstalanul, ahogy leült a székére.  
– Olvasd! – lökte elé Neville az újságot, és meglehetősen zordan kezdte el vajazni a pirítósát.  
Hermione a kezébe vette a lapot, majd amint az első oldalra pillantott, ijedt sikoltás hagyta el a száját. Megint mindenki felé fordult, és ezúttal már legalább tudta, hogy miért. Ahogy körbenézett, nem látott olyan diákot, aki ne az újságot tartotta volna a kezében. Akinek nem volt meg a példány, az valakivel közösen bújta a sorokat.

– Ez neked a kevésbé nyilvánosan? – sziszegte Minerva a férfi felé fordulva.  
– Fogalmam sincs, hogy történhetett, de mélyen felháborít a dolog. – Szavaival ellentétben, Piton arca semmilyen érzelmet sem árult el.  
– Oh, hát persze…

Hermione nem mert az igazgatónő mellett ülő férfi felé nézni, de Neville-re is képtelen volt rápillantani. Ezt a megaláztatást soha nem fogja túlélni. És az a kép. Mégis hogy készülhetett? Alighogy felocsúdott az ámulatból, a terem ajtaja kivágódott, és egy nagyon is ismerős hóbagoly szállt a tanári asztal felé. A madár egy gyanúsan piros borítékot tartott a csőrében.

Hermione elvette a levelet Harry új baglyától, és meredten bámulni kezdte. Rivalló? Soha életében nem kapott még rivallót. Esze ágában sem volt kinyitni, de a levél mozogni kezdett a kezében, és mire pisloghatott volna, a boríték kinyílt, és az arca elé emelkedve megszólalt Harry felerősített hangja. Hermione azonnal ledermedt.

**MÉGIS MI A FENÉT JELENTSEN EZ A CIKK? NEKED TELJESEN ELMENT AZ ESZED, HERMIONE? LEPAKTÁLSZ AZ ÖRDÖGGEL, HOGY GONDOLTAD EZT?**

Granger arca azonnal elvörösödött, és igyekezett a levél után nyúlni, de az minduntalan megszökött előle. Már szinte az asztalon térdelt, felborította a kávéskannát, és lelökött vagy három tányért a földre, de sehogy sem tudta elfogni a levelet. Neville dühösen rántotta vissza a lányt a helyére.

**AZT HITTEM, HOGY EGY ÉRTELMES, FIATAL NŐ VAGY, AKI ÁLLÍTÁSA SZERINT A LEGJOBBAT ÉRDEMLI. SZERINTED PITON LENNE A LEGJOBB? MONDD, HOGY MEGITTÁL VALAMI ELMEÖSSZEZAVARÓ BÁJITALT, MERT EGYSZERŰEN NEM HISZEM EL, HOGY EKKORA HÜLYESÉGET CSINÁLTÁL!**

McGalagony professzor azt sem tudta, hogy sírjon-e vagy nevessen, ezért ennek a kettőnek egy meglehetősen furcsa kombinációját alkalmazta. A teremben síri csönd volt, semmi mást nem lehetett hallani, csak a rivallót. Piton elégedetten húzta el a száját. Hermione igyekezett minél jobban lecsúszni a székén.

**NA ÉS TE, NEVILLE, NEKED MI A MENTSÉGED? HOGY HAGYHATTAD, HOGY EZ MEGTÖRTÉNJEN? NEKED KELLENE HERMIONÉRA FIGYELNED…**

Longbottom előrántotta a pálcáját, és szétrobbantotta a rivallót. A teremben mindenkinek tátva maradt a szája. Neville hátratolta a székét, és magával ráncigálta Hermionét is, akinek ekkor már patakokban folytak a könnyei. A hátsó ajtót használva végigcibálta a lányt a folyosókon, majd betuszkolta a lakosztályába, és működésbe hozta a kandallót.

Hermione a könnyein át nagyjából érzékelte, mi történik körülötte, látta Neville dühtől eltorzult arcát, de alig értett valamit abból, amit a férfi mondott. Úgy érezte, menten elájul, forgott vele az egész szoba, és éppen csak elérte a kanapét, mielőtt összeesett volna.

– …átkozott barmok, nem tudtátok volna kevésbé feltűnő módon előadni a véleményeteket? Minek kellett még jobban megalázni Hermionét? – Neville nyála szinte fröcsögött. Harry, Ron és Ginny megkövülten álltak a kandalló előtt. – Az egész iskola előtt?  
– Mi csak… – kezdett bele Ron, de Longbottom beléfojtotta a szót.  
– Nincs rá mentségetek! Hogy nevezhettek minket a barátaitoknak?  
– Neville, a fiúk túlzásba estek, de az a cikk... – Ginny sajnálkozva tördelte a kezét. – Meg kell értened, mindannyian kiborultunk.  
– Igazán, és erre egy rivalló a válasz? Csak úgy közlöm, hogy mi is kiborultunk a cikk miatt, amiből egy szó sem igaz! – kiáltotta.  
– De a kép – motyogta Harry.  
– Szarok a képre, nem tudom, ki és hogyan csinálta, de nem gondolhattátok komolyan, hogy Hermione… A mi Hermionénk és Piton! – Mindhárman mélységesen elszégyellték magukat.  
– Ő is ott van? – kérdezte meg félénken Ginny. – Beszélhetnénk vele?  
– Nem, nem beszélhettek vele – dohogta Neville.  
– Bocsánatot akarunk kérni – erősködött Ron.  
– Igen, hülyék voltunk, nem gondolkoztunk – bólogatott Harry. – Tegnap éjjel kicsit kirúgtunk a hámból, ivóverseny volt, én győztem. – Megeresztett egy rövid vigyort.  
– Én meg vesztettem – tapogatta a fejét Ron. – Hajnalban estünk be a lakásba, és már várt ránk a lap, Charlie küldte át. Gondolhatod, hogy mit szóltunk.  
– Szóval azért, mert részegek voltatok, már meg is kéne bocsátania? – kérdezte Neville ingerülten. – Hát dugjátok fel magatoknak az újságot!

Neville ellépett a kandallótól, és befejezte a beszélgetést. Odalépett a kanapén kuporgó lányhoz, akit még mindig rázott a zokogás. Gyengéden maga felé fordította, és vigasztalóan átölelte. El sem tudta mondani, mennyire szánja szegényt. Ő sem volt Piton kedvence, de vele még egyszer sem szúrt ki ennyire. Ez az egész cikk meglehetősen különös volt, a fényképről már nem is beszélve.  
Legalább negyven percig ringatta a karjában a lányt, mire végre Hermione zokogása szipogássá szelídült. Neville óvatosan eltolta magától, és a szemébe nézett.

– Ez a dolog kicsúszott a kezedből – mondta nagyon komolyan.  
Hermione bólintott.  
– Csak egy valakit ismerek, aki segíteni tud. Szólnod kell Dracónak.

A lány keserűen elhúzta a száját. Na igen, Draco. Ő szívesen szólt volna, de sajnos a férfi mostanában még arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy a leveleire válaszoljon. Lemondóan legyintett, majd felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Rendben leszel? – kérdezte Neville aggodalmasan.

A lány csak megvonta a vállát, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Megsemmisülten vetette rá magát az ágyára, és eldöntötte, hogy azonnali hatállyal megöli magát. Az élete hivatalosan is véget ért. Lőttek a pályafutásának a Roxfortban, mert ezek után senki nem fogja őt komolyan venni a továbbiakban. A barátai nem is feltételezték, hogy a cikk koholmány, egyedül Neville állt ki mellette. Már éppen álomba szenderült volna, amikor kopogtattak az ajtaján.  
Bedagadt, vörös szemmel botorkált el az ajtóig, a kezében tartott pálcával. Lehet, hogy jelenleg nem volt a legjobb állapotban, de abban biztos volt, hogyha Pitont találja a folyosón, akkor megöli. Minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül végez vele, és a hulláját kivágja az ablakon.

– Szia, Hermione! – Draco Malfoy hetykén az ajtófélfának döntött vállal állt. Arcán szívdöglesztő mosoly játszott, és a kezében ott tartotta az összetekert Prófétát.  
– Te? – Hermionétól csak ennyire futotta.  
– Szép, mondhatom, elmulasztom a válaszadást pár leveledre, és te egy ilyen botrányt kavarsz, csak hogy idecsalogass? – Pimaszul a lányra kacsintott. – Beengedsz?


	8. Chapter 8

Nyolcadik rész

Miután Hermione és Neville távozott a Nagyteremből, az igazgatónő igen borús arccal fordult a diákok felé, és a székéről lassan felemelkedve odalépett a kitárt szárnyú bagollyal ékesített pulpitushoz, majd utasította őket, hogy a reggeli végeztével haladéktalanul térjenek vissza a házaikba.

Minerva – Piton kivételével – az összes házvezető tanárt az irodájába kérette. Sebtében ráfirkantott jó néhány mondatot egy pergamenlapra, és átmásolta másik kettőre, majd megkérte a kollégáit, hogy az intézkedéseit ismertessék a tanulókkal.  
– Minerva, tényleg azt várod tőlünk, hogy ezt elmondjuk a diákoknak? – kérdezte Bimba professzor, mikor átfutotta az első néhány sort. – Ezzel csak olajat öntesz a tűzre.  
– Meg kell előznünk ezt a káoszt, és nem érdekel, hogy a diákoknak tetszik vagy sem… Minden intézkedésemet be fogják tartani, vagy ellenkező esetben számolhatnak a következményekkel.  
– Egyetértek – szólalt meg Flitwick professzor vékonyka hangon. – Miss Granger a kollégánk, ki kell állnunk mellette.  
– Azt is elvárom tőletek, hogy kikérdezzétek a tanulóitokat, és kiderítsétek, ki volt az a megátalkodott, aki így kívánt bosszút állni Perseluson és Hermionén.

A házvezető tanárok elindultak, hogy tájékoztassák a diákokat az új rendeletről, McGalagony professzor pedig a Mardekár klubhelyisége felé vette az irányt.

Bimba tanárnő feje pontosan egy perccel azután jelent meg a zöld lángok között Neville kandallójában, hogy Hermione távozott a lakosztályából. Arra kérte a férfit, hogy mielőbb jelenjen meg a Hugrabug házában. Longbottom eltöprengett rajta, mi lehet ilyen fontos, de Bimba nem árult el neki semmit, csak sietségre intette.

McGalagony morózus hangulatban lépett be a mardekárosok közé, és egy percet adott a diákoknak, hogy mind felsorakozzanak előtte. A tanulók megszeppenve álltak előtte a zöld kárpittal borított szobában. Mérgesen körbehordozta a pillantását rajtuk, majd belefogott a szónoklatába.

– Nem tudom, hogy kinek volt az a képtelen ötlete, hogy informálja a Próféta pletykarovatának szerkesztőjét az iskolában terjengő nevetséges szóbeszédről, de ki fogom deríteni. – A hangja olyan zord volt, hogy néhány elsős remegni kezdett, pedig Piton sem szokott velük nyájasan beszélni.  
– Az igazgatóságom alatt még nem történt ehhez fogható dolog, és biztosíthatom róla önöket, hogy ez volt az utolsó ilyen eset. A mai napon egy igen tehetséges boszorkányt szégyenítettek meg igazságtalanul, és én nem fogom hagyni, hogy bárki rajta köszörülje a nyelvét. Aki innentől fogva a szájára meri venni Granger professzor nevét ezzel a galádsággal kapcsoltban, az nemcsak egy hosszan tartó büntetőmunkát tudhat magáénak, hanem tetemes számú pontoktól fogja megfosztani a házát. Sem a tanteremben, sem a folyosókon, de még itt, a klubhelyiségükben sem engedhetik meg maguknak azt a luxust, hogy erről beszéljenek. Ha már itt tartunk, akkor Piton professzorról se ejtsenek egyetlen szót sem.

– Igenis, tanárnő! – felelték kelletlenül a diákok.

– Az pedig, aki ezt a nyilvánvalóan ártó szándékkal véghezvitt dolgot művelte, meg fogja kapni a büntetését, és ezúttal komolyan fontolóra fogom venni, hogy eltanácsoljam az iskolából.

– Igenis, tanárnő! – ismételték meg a gyerekek.  
– Azt ajánlom, hogy mindenki húzza meg magát. Ezt a többi ház tanulójának is éppen most mondja el a házvezető tanáruk. Csak egyszer fogom meghallani, hogy valaki erről beszél, és egész hátralevő évben ágytálakat fog súrolni a gyengélkedőn… Pálca nélkül!

A mondandója végeztével kiviharzott a portrélyukon, és visszavonult az irodájába, hogy megfogalmazzon egy igen haragos hangvételű levelet a Próféta szerkesztőségének. Úgy határozott, hogy bizonytalan ideig a diákok nem járathatják a lapot az iskolában. Eddig is meg volt róla győződve, hogy minden második cikkük egy nagy hazugság, és ezért értelmetlen is, hogy efféle szemetet olvassanak a gyerekek.

Neville lélekszakadva rohant a folyosón, hogy elújságolja Hermionénak a fejleményeket. Igazán meglepte, hogy McGalagony így kiállt a lány mellett, de ezzel elkönyvelte, hogy bár az idős boszorkány kívülről keménynek látszik, a szíve a helyén van.  
A veszett kopogtatására Draco nyitott ajtót.

– Szia! – nyögte Neville meglepődve, ahogy majdnem beesett az ajtón.  
– Neville! – nyújtotta felé a kezét a szőke férfi. – Örülök, hogy látlak.  
Longbottom barátságosan elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és szerényen elmosolyodott. Hermionét néha Lupinra emlékeztette a viselkedésével, ő volt mindig ennyire jámbor mindenkivel. A lány a kanapén ült, a szeme még mindig vörös volt a sok sírástól.  
– Jó, hogy itt vagy, Draco – közölte a férfival Neville, és a lány mellé sétált. – Mondtam is Hermionénak, hogy nagy szükségünk lenne rád, mert Piton nagyon rászállt szegényre. Tényleg iszonyatosan szemét vele.  
– Akkor azt hiszem, a legjobbkor érkeztem – huppant le az egyik fotelba a szőke férfi. – Én vagyok az igazságtalanul bántottak védelmezője.  
– Fogd be – prüszkölte Granger. – Történt valami, Neville? Nagyon izgatottnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg tompa hangon.  
– Igen, ez történt, olvasd! – A lány felé nyújtotta a pergament, amit lemásolt a klubhelyiségben kiszögeltről.

Hermione gyorsan átfutotta a sorokat, és mire végzett, a szeme már akkorára kerekedett, mint egy házimanóé. Percekig csak némán tátotta a száját, igazán mulatságosan festett.

– Megdöbbentő, mi? – vigyorgott Neville. – McGalagony kiosztotta a diákokat, és kategorikusan megtiltotta nekik, hogy pletykálkodni merjenek. Nem járathatják az újságot sem – magyarázta Draco felé fordulva. – Én mondom, nem semmi az öreglány.  
– Szép, hogy így mellém állt – közölte Hermione minden érzelem nélkül. Draco csak a szemét forgatta a lány viselkedését kommentálva.

Egy ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg, és Longbottom kényelmetlenül toporogni kezdett, úgy érezte, mintha megzavart volna valamit Hermione és a vendége között a váratlan betoppanásával. Észrevette Draco táskáját a fotel lábánál, és kérdő pillantást küldött a szőke varázsló felé.

– Ideköltözöm – mondta kedélyesen a férfi. Hermione hitetlenkedő pillantást lövellt felé. – Na jó, a hétvégére jöttem, mert Emily elutazott a nagymamájához, és így lett egy kis szabadidőm.  
– Igazán kedves, hogy rám pazarolod az idődet – morogta Hermione az orra alatt.  
– Remélem, egész hétvégén ilyen leszel, mert az igazán vidám lesz – gúnyolódott a férfi, és ezzel elérte, hogy a lány legalább halványan elmosolyodjon.  
– Akkor én megyek is, nem leszek a kastélyban, Lunával lesz találkám, és Harryéknél alszom. – A férfi neve hallatán Hermione arca elborult. – Azt hiszem, el fogok vele beszélgetni, és az idióta Ronnal is.  
– Miattam nem…  
– De pontosan miattad fogom tenni! – vágott a szavába Longbottom, majd odahajolt, és arcon csókolta a lányt. – Fej a fejjel! Ne törj össze, te ennél sokkal keményebb vagy.

Még egyszer kezet rázott Dracóval, majd távozott. Hermione és Malfoy egy ideig csendben ültek a gondolataikba mélyülve, aztán a férfi lehajolt a táskájához, és kicipzárazta. Kisvártatva előhalászott egy üveg whiskyt, majd a lányra nézett, és kacsintott.  
– Vannak poharaid? – kérdezte az asztalra téve az üveget. – Ez a jó kis itóka pontosan ilyen helyzetekre lett kitalálva.

Hermione gépiesen feltápászkodott a kanapéról, majd két pohárral tért vissza. A whisky huszonöt éves volt, és olyan piszkosul erős, hogy már az első kortytól köhögnie kellett. Draco komótosan kortyolgatni kezdte az italát, és a pohara pereme fölött nézett a lányra.

– Szólj, ha elég erőt érzel magadban ahhoz, hogy rám zúdítsd az egészet – szólalt meg vigyorogva. – Nyugodtan adj ki magadból mindent.

Hermione ivott még egy kortyot, amitől megborzongott, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és elkezdte mesélni az egészet. A vonatúttól kezdve sorolni kezdte a sérelmeit, hogy Piton egy megátalkodott gazember, és hogy fel akarja használni ellene mindazt, amit megtudott róla. Draco merő udvariságból legyűrte a kíváncsiságát, és inkább nem kérdezett rá azokra a bizonyos féltve őrzött titkokra. A lányból csak úgy ömlött a panaszáradat, semmit sem hagyott ki. A szőke férfi időnként közbevetett pár igenlő szót, vagy éppen összevont szemöldökkel helytelenítően rázta a fejét. A sor végét Hermione a reggeli rivallóval zárta.

– Ez igazán szép, és ez mind az elmúlt két hónap alatt történt veled? Még mondja valaki, hogy a Roxfort nem izgalmas hely. – A lány nem igazán látta ilyen derűsen a dolgokat.  
– Szívesen kihagytam volna az életemből Piton mocskos kis játékait, főleg a legutolsót, amikor olyan szemét volt a seprűtárolóban.  
– El tudom képzelni, miket mondott McGalagonynak – mondta a férfi tűnődve.  
– Gondolom, csupa hazugsággal traktálta.  
– Minden hazugság felfedi az igazság egy darabját* – közölte Draco nagy bölcsen.  
– Hihetetlen, amit művel – fakadt ki a lány. – Egyáltalán nem értem, mit akar tőlem. – Malfoy felvonta a szemöldökét. – Na jó, az világos, hogy el akar innen távolítani, de miért így, és egyáltalán mi a fenéért?  
– Ez egy próba, kedvesem. – A férfi töltött magának egy újabb italt, de Hermione csak a fejét rázta, mikor neki is tölteni akart. Még az előzőt sem itta meg egészen. – Nem igazán értem a céljait, de úgy látom, hogy játszik veled.  
– Micsoda észrevétel – füstölgött a lány.  
– Ha ennyire tudod, hogy csak szórakozik, akkor miért nem vágsz vissza? Elvégre ez lenne az egésznek a célja, megpróbál téged rávenni, hogy játssz vele.  
– Bizonyára meglep, de én nem akarok ilyesmit csinálni. Nincs energiám egész nap a mardekáros észjárásán gondolkozni, és azt találgatni, hogy mi bújik meg a szavai mögött. – Hörpintett egyet a poharából. – Egyáltalán nem is értem, mi a baja. – Dracónak volt egy sejtése, de nem osztotta meg a lánnyal.  
– Pedig jobban tennéd, ha odafigyelnél rá…  
– Na persze, ez az egész cirkusz is egy üzenet volt, igaz? – Draco megdöbbent, nem hitte volna, hogy a lány rájön, hogy az egész mögött Piton állt, mint ahogy azt ő is sejtette.  
– Látom, azt hitted, nem jövök rá. Nem volt nehéz összerakni a képet. Egy nappal előtte Piton feltűnően kedves volt velem a folyosón, aztán láttam egy villanást. Akkor csinálta rólunk valaki a képet. Mikor megláttam az újságban, rögtön tudtam.  
– Szép kis csapda volt – ismerte el a férfi.  
– Az egész egy hazugság volt, és Harryék mégis bedőltek neki – morgolódott a lány.  
– Szóval ez bánt a leginkább…  
– Miért, mit gondoltál? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione. – Piton egy megkeseredett ember, mindig is ilyen volt és ilyen is marad, nem is vártam tőle mást. De a barátaim… – Elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkában, majd remegő hangon folytatta. – Az a rivalló szörnyű volt, nem értem, hogy tehették.  
– Potter mindig is hirtelen felindulásból cselekedett – mondta Draco.  
– Olyan megalázó volt, de a legszörnyűbb az volt, hogy rájöttem, milyenek is valójában. – Malfoy összezavarodva nézett rá. – Ha igaz volna, ha tényleg lenne közöttünk valami, ami persze lehetetlen, akkor… Akkor ők inkább nekem támadnának, és nem is próbálnának megérteni. Ha nem olyan valakivel kötöm össze az életem, aki nekik is ínyükre van, akkor már nem is lesznek a barátaim.

Az utolsó mondat után Hermione megint zokogásban tört ki. Draco gyorsan letette a poharát, és odaült a lány mellé, hogy vigasztaló ölelésébe vonja. Miközben a hátát simogatta és arcát puha hajába temette, ezernyi emlék rohanta meg őt.

_Hányszor ültek így sírva-nevetve a Szükség szobájában a hatodik évükben. Draco olyan feladatot kapott, aminek a súlyát nem tudta elviselni. Miközben Potter és Weasley minden erővel azon voltak, hogy bebizonyítsák az igazgatónak, hogy a fiú merényletet készül elkövetni ellene, Hermione észrevétlenül is sajnálni kezdte a szőke varázslót. Egyik éjjel találkoztak a folyosón. Draco az egyik ablakmélyedésben ült, és fejét felhúzott térdeire hajtva csendesen sírt. Hermione, bármennyire is gyűlölni akarta a fiút, aki hat éven keresztül gúnyt űzött belőle, egyszerűen nem tudott elmenni mellette szó nélkül._

Draco annyira megdöbbent a lány őszinte kedvességén, hogy önkéntelenül is kiöntötte neki a szívét. Onnantól kezdve majdnem minden este találkoztak, és mire észbe kaptak, az egész káosz, ami körülvette őket, már eltörpült az érzéseik mellett, amiket egymás iránt tápláltak. Sem Draco, sem pedig Hermione nem gondolta volna soha, hogy valaha valami vonzót fog találni a másikban. Mégis így történt. Együtt próbálták meg átvészelni az egész borzalmat. Hermione igyekezett megnyugtatni a fiút, aki a lelkiismeretével vívódva szenvedett. A második sikertelen próbálkozását már nem tudta eltussolni Potterék elől, és noha Granger is bosszús volt, mégsem tudta magára hagyni, holott tudta, hogy Malfoy véghez fogja vinni a legszörnyűbb dolgot, amit ember csak elkövethet egy másik ellen.  
Hermione egyfolytában viaskodott önmagával. Hazudnia kellett a legjobb barátainak, el kellett titkolnia, hogy beleszeretett Dracóba. Senki nem értette volna meg őt, senki nem látta olyannak a fiút, mint amilyen valójában volt.

A kilátástalan órákban elsuttogott szerelmes szavak, az ölelések, simogatások és csókok némileg enyhítették a fiú szenvedését, de még így sem feledtették vele a rá váró nehéz sorsa várható következményeit. Az első édes éjszaka után, amit egymás karjában meztelenül pihegve töltöttek, a fiú azt kívánta, bár ne csúfítaná el a bal karját az a szörnyűséges Sötét Jegy. Ahogy csendesen figyelte kedvese alvó alakját, úgy érezte, hogy bármit megtenne, csak ne kelljen megölnie az igazgatót. Csupán Hermionéval akart lenni, és szeretni őt, úgy, ahogy akkor éjjel tette, elszökni vele valahová, ahol távol lehettek volna mindattól, ami rájuk várt.

Még jó párszor hagyták, hogy elsodorja őket a szenvedély, és édes, sóhajokkal teli éjszakáik vigaszt nyújtsanak nyughatatlan lelküknek. Aztán egy nap kiderült valami, valami, amire egyikük sem számított…

– Jobb már? – kérdezte a férfi, mikor érezte, hogy Hermione görcsösen belé kapaszkodó karjai kezdenek elernyedni, és a sírása is halk szipogássá szelídült. – Előbb kellett volna jönnöm. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy magadra hagytalak.

Hermione ránézett a férfira. Azok a csillogó szürke szemek, az a határozott vonalú áll, azok a finom, puha ajkak. Egy másodpercre úgy érezte, az örökkévalóságig tudná csókolni, de aztán megrázta magát, és kissé eltávolodott.

– Mondd csak, hogy van Emily? – kérdezte rekedten. – Ugye nincs baj a nagymamájával? – Fejét lehajtotta, és elmélyülten tanulmányozni kezdte a kanapé mintáját.  
– Dehogy, nem azért utazott el hozzá, hogy ápolja. A jó hírt akarta neki elújságolni. – mosolygott a férfi.  
– Jó hírt? – kapta fel a fejét a lány.  
– Igen… Nos, én megkértem a kezét, és ő igent mondott. – Draco maga sem értette, miért, de a hangjába egy kis szomorúság is vegyült, pedig egészen eddig nagyon is boldog volt a tudattól, hogy Emily a menyasszonya lett.  
– Megnősülsz? – Hermione minden igyekezete ellenére a hangja megremegett.  
– Nagyon úgy tűnik, hacsak Emily meg nem gondolja magát időközben – viccelődött.  
– Gratulálok – suttogta a lány. Draco a mutatóujjával a lány álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.  
– Ez semmit nem változtat a kettőnk dolgán. Továbbra is nagyon fontos vagy nekem. Megmentettél, Hermione, és ezt soha nem fogom elfelejteni. – Granger bólintott, majd elszakította a pillantását a férfiétól.  
Karját a kanapé háttámlájára tette, és ráhajtotta a fejét.  
– Elmondtad neki?  
Draco egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Hat éve csak az ő titkuk volt, az egyetlen ember, aki tudott róla, már halott.  
– Igen, elmondtam, nem házasodhatok meg, ha nem tudok őszinte lenni ahhoz, akit szeretek – magyarázta, és lágyan megsimogatta a lány arcát. – Azt mondta, hogy megért minket, és szerinte helyesen cselekedtünk.  
– Igen, bár néha… Nem fontos – rázta meg a fejét Hermione.  
– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy én nem gondolok rá, minden nap eszembe jut, hogy mi lett volna, ha másképpen döntünk. – Draco arcáról egyértelműen le lehetett olvasni, hogy mennyire bántja a dolog.  
– Kár ezen gondolkozni, elmúlt – felelte a lány.

Hermione el akarta terelni a gondolatait a férfi közelgő esküvőjéről. Bár a whisky úgy égette a torkát, akár a tüzes pokol, kiitta a poharából, és újra töltött magának. Draco szintén felhajtotta az italát, és ő is újra megdöntötte az üveget. Ahogy az alkohol kellemesen elbódította az elméjüket, már nem is gondoltak a korábbi beszélgetésükre. Egyre-másra törtek fel az emlékeik egyetemista korukból, és egymás szavába vágva mesélték a kalandjaikat. A szobában már nyoma sem volt a nyomasztó hangulatnak, a jókedvük majd kicsattant.

SS/HG

Hermione másnap iszonyú fejfájással ébredt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy tegnap meddig maradtak fent, biztos, hogy még éjfél után is a kanapén ülve iszogattak, és régi fényképeket nézegettek. Nyöszörögve ült fel az ágyában, aztán egyszer csak belé hasított a gondolat. Hogy került az ágyába? Kezét lecsúsztatta a mellkasán, és rájött, hogy a fehérneműjében van. De mikor vetkőzött le? Nagyon rossz sejtése támadt, és mikor oldalra fordult, a gyanúja beigazolódott. Draco ott feküdt mellette, meztelen felsőteste kilátszott a paplan alól, és az arcát mélyen a párnába fúrta.  
Hermione rémülten sikítva pattant ki az ágyból, magával rántva a takarót is. Malfoy úgy ült fel az ágyban, mintha megcsípték volna. Álmosan pislogott a lányra, akinek az arcszíne leginkább egy pergamenlapra hasonlított. Az nem lehet… Nem lehet, hogy szeretkeztek! Pont most, mikor a férfi bejelentette, hogy megnősül!

– Mi a baj, már dél van? – kérdezte a hasát vakargatva a férfi, és lustán a hátára feküdt.  
– Draco! – Hermione hangja hihetetlenül magasra siklott, ezzel elűzte a maradék álmot is a férfi szeméből. – Mit tettünk?  
– Berúgtunk, bejöttünk és lefeküdtünk – sorolta Draco.  
– Szentséges Merlin, lefeküdtünk? – ismételte a lány halálra vált ábrázattal. Szédülni kezdett, lassan leült az ágy szélére, és a takaróba temette az arcát.  
– Nem először alszunk egy ágyban – vonta meg a vállát Draco.  
– Elment az eszed? Hogy veheted ezt ilyen könnyedén? – hűlt el a lány.  
– Mégis mit?  
– Ami tegnap történt, az nem történik meg újra, egy botlás volt, senkinek sem kell megtudnia, igaz? – hebegte Hermione, mire Draco összevonta a szemöldökét, majd a homlokára csapva végre megértette, hogy mi a baja a lánynak.  
– Félreértettél, Hermione, nem úgy feküdtünk le, csak itt aludtam – nevetett.  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte félve Granger.  
– Ragaszkodtál hozzá, hogy ne a kanapén aludjak, így bejöttem veled – magyarázta a férfi, akinek a jelek szerint sokkal több emléke volt a tegnap éjszakáról, mint a lánynak. – Semmi nem történt – nyugtatgatta a lányt.  
– A fehérneműmben ébredtem – közölte Hermione, és szégyenlősen maga köré csavarta a takarót. – Azt hittem…  
Draco ravaszkásan elmosolyodott.  
– Igazán jól festettél benne – nézett elismerően a lányra.  
Hermione arca tűzpiros lett. Hány éve is annak, mikor a férfi utoljára így látta őt?

– Ez nem vicces! – csattant fel. – Te vetkőztettél le?  
– Levettem a cipődet… És a ruhádat is, aztán ágyba dugtalak, de mindenre megesküszöm, hogy közben végig csukva volt a szemem – emelte fel Draco védekezőn a kezét.  
– Ennyi, szóval csak ennyi történt?  
– Gondolom, sajnos mindenre én sem emlékszem. – Draco gyorsan kitért a felé hajított párna elől, és felpattant az ágyról. Magára rángatta a földön heverő nadrágját. – Mióta lettél te ilyen kis szégyenlős?  
– Disznó! – nevetett Hermione, majd újabb párnát dobott a férfi felé, és ezúttal képen is találta vele.

Az idillt hangos kopogtatás szakította meg. Mindketten megdermedtek egy pillanatra, és egyszerre kérdezték, hogy vajon ki lehet az? Egymást taszigálva-kerülgetve igyekeztek minél gyorsabban felöltözni. Hermione tett egy kísérletet, hogy lelapítsa összeborzolódott haját, mielőtt ajtót nyitott.

Minerva McGalagony szigorú ábrázattal állt az ajtó előtt. Hermione szeme elkerekedett, és lopva hátranézett a válla felett Dracót keresve. Az igazgatónő türelmetlenül dobolt az ujjaival keresztbe font karján, mire Granger rájött, hogy azt várja, hogy beinvitálja.

– Igazán sajnálom, hogy ilyen korán zavarom, de úgy gondoltam, itt az ideje, hogy elkezdjük a munkát, hogy minél előbb házvezető tanárt faragjak magából. – Szépen besétált a lány mellett a nappaliba. Körbenézett, de nem tett egyetlen megjegyzést sem.  
– Egy kicsit rendetlenség van – mondta Hermione enyhén elpirulva. Ekkor megjelent Draco, aki még mindig az inge gombolásával bajlódott. Minerva figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a férfi a hálószobából lépett ki.  
– McGalagony professzor, örülök, hogy látom. – Finoman megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet, és csókot nyomott rá.  
– A modora mit sem változott, Mr. Malfoy, még mindig lehengerlően bánik a hölgyekkel – jegyezte meg a nő egy halvány mosollyal. – Remélem, el tudja magát foglalni, amíg egy pár órára elrabolom Miss Grangert.  
– Hogyne, éppen látogatást terveztem Perselusnál – felelte a férfi.  
Hermione szeme megvillant, ami azt üzente a férfinak, hogy ne merészeljen odamenni.  
– Akkor később találkozunk, Hermione – vigyorgott Malfoy, majd kislisszolt az ajtón.  
– Megvárom, míg kicsit rendbe szedi magát – mondta Minerva, és kérdezés nélkül leült a fotelba. Hermione elszégyellte magát, nem is gondolt bele, milyen látványt nyújthat.  
– Parancsol egy kávét, vagy…  
– Semmit, köszönöm, majd az irodámban iszom egyet – mondta McGalagony, és felkapott egy régi képet az asztalról, amin Hermione és Draco volt. – Ugye nem bánja? – fordult a lány felé. Hermione megrázta a fejét, majd belépett a hálószobába, ám az igazgatónő megjegyzése beléfagyasztotta a levegőt.  
– Azt azért meg kell hagyni, hogy furcsa ízlése van, kedvesem – somolygott a nő. – Úgy látom, a mardekárosok a gyengéi…

SS/HH

Hermione sebesen kapkodta a lábait McGalagony mellett, az igazgatónő meglehetősen jó formában volt. Mikor beértek az irodába, a nő leült egy kerek asztal mellé, és a vele szemben lévő székre mutatott. Hermione leült, és érdeklődően figyelte a másik nő előtt heverő tömérdek pergament. Hamarosan gőzölgő kávé volt előtte és néhány ínycsiklandó szendvics, de neki egy falat se ment le a torkán. Rettentően zavarban volt, és szégyellte is magát. Nem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy Piton idáig menjen.

– Igazgatónő, ami a tegnapi dolgot illeti… – Hermione nem is igazán tudta, mit mondjon. Kérjen bocsánatot? De hiszen nem az ő hibája volt. Vagy csak mondjon köszönetet?  
– Hagyjuk a témát, fontosabb dolgunk is van – legyintett Minerva.

Egy végtelenül hosszúnak tűnő óra múlva Granger már bármit megtett volna, hogy elszabadulhasson. A hasogató fejfájása nem akart elmúlni, és nem igazán segített neki a koncentrálásban. Minerva csak úgy ontotta magából a szót az elsősökről, akiket patronálni kell, és hozzájárulni a beilleszkedésükhöz. Szót ejtett az ötödikesekről is, akiknek az a legfőbb feladatuk, hogy gond nélkül átjussanak az R.B.F.-en, ezen kívül el kell dönteniük, milyen pályát választanak majd, és segíteni kell nekik, hogy a következő tanévben a megfelelő tantárgyakat vegyék fel.  
A hetedikesek szintén vizsgák előtt állnak, ezért meglehetősen nagy rajtuk a nyomás. A közbenső osztályok tanulmányi eredményének meg kell felelnie, hogy tovább léphessenek a következő szintre. Oda kell figyelni az év végi vizsgákra, ellenőrizni kell a roxmortsi kirándulásokkal kapcsolatos kérvényeket. Időpontot kell biztosítani a kviddicscsapatnak az edzésekhez, ki kell választani a prefektusokat, meg kell szervezni a tanulócsoportokat…

Hermione fejében zsibongtak az információk, nem is gondolta, hogy ennyi mindenre oda kell figyelnie egy házvezetőnek.

SS/HG

Perselus már korán reggel talpon volt, és a tegnap estéről megmaradt házi-dolgozatokat nézte át. Továbbra sem bánt kesztyűs kézzel a sértő megjegyzéseket illetően, és nem riadt vissza attól, hogy olyan osztályzattal lássa el a dolgozatokat, amiktől a diákok sírva fakadnak, ha kézhez kapják.

Draco kopogtatott az ajtón, majd vigyorogva várta, hogy a bájitalmester beengedje. Piton pennája megállt egy pillanatra a pergamenen, egy pacát hagyva maga után. Fülelni kezdett, majd mikor nem hallott semmit, újra a munkája felé fordította a figyelmét. Draco újfent kopogtatott, és ezúttal már a bájitalok mestere sem hagyta figyelmen kívül a dolgot. A hollótollát visszatette a tartójába, és lassan rácsavarta a kupakot a piros tintára. Visszagombolta az ingén a felső két gombot, amit pár órával ezelőtt meglazított, majd kisétált a dolgozószobájából, megcélozta a nappali falán lógó réztáblát, és homlokráncolva olvasta el az ott megjelenő nevet.  
Egy pillanatig hezitált, majd kezét a kilincsre tette, és lendületesen lenyomta.

– Szervusz, Perselus, régen láttalak – üdvözölte Draco az ajtórésben megjelenő férfit.

Piton arcára kiült az értetlenség. Jó ideje nem látta az ifjabbik Malfoyt, nagyjából akkoriban ritkultak meg a látogatásai, mikor nyilvánosan is elismerte, hogy barátságot ápol Harry Potterrel és a barátaival. Piton ettől olyan dühös lett, hogy elkergette őt, úgy érezte, elárulta, hogy semmibe vette az érzéseit. Apja helyett apja volt, míg a Roxfortba járt, és erre azt kapta tőle, hogy lepaktált azzal a szégyentelen férfival, aki ország-világ előtt kiteregette a magánéletét.

– Beengedsz, vagy még mindig ki vagyok tiltva tőled? – kérdezte a szőke férfi egy félmosoly kíséretében. Piton szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, és utat engedett vendégének.

Draco illedelmesen megállt nem messze a férfitől, és megvárta, míg hellyel kínálják. A zöld, bársony kárpitozású fotel ugyanúgy süppedt be alatta, mint régen. Jólesően beleszimatolt az enyhe gyógynövényszagot árasztó levegőbe, és elmosolyodott. Hiányzott neki a férfi.

– Az idióta vigyorgás helyett inkább elárulhatnád, hogy miért jöttél – csendült fel a bájitalmester bársonyos hangja, ami visszazökkentette Dracót a jelenbe. – Felteszem, nem bájitalra van szükséged…  
– Természetesen nem főzetre van szükségem, magam is elég jól elboldogulok ezen a téren, jó tanárom voltál.  
– Van, ami sosem változik, mint mindig, most is egy bókkal kezded a beszélgetést. – Piton enyhén oldalra billentette a fejét. – Bökd ki végre, hogy mit akarsz!

Draco mosolya egészen kiszélesedett. Piton semmit nem változott, és ez örömmel töltötte el, mert pontosan tudta, hogy milyen reakciókra számíthat tőle. A bájitalmester olykor alábecsülte a Malfoy fiút, pedig Draco nem is volt olyan ártatlan, mint amilyennek látszott. Piton nem vette észre, hogy a testbeszéde, a szavai miatt az idők során mennyire kiszámíthatóvá vált.

– Hermione miatt jöttem, úgy véltem, gratulálnom kell ahhoz a pikáns kis újságcikkhez, amit összehoztál. Szép munka volt! – Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a fotelban, és kezeit a karfán pihentette.  
– Miss Granger küldönce vagy? – Piton szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Mivé lettél világ? – sóhajtott színpadiasan. – Mondd meg annak a kis libának, ha valamit akar tőlem, akkor jöjjön személyesen, és ne küldjön senkit se a nyakamra!  
– Szóval nem is tagadod, hogy te állsz a cikk mögött? – Draco szintén gúnyosan mosolygott. – Egyébként nem Hermione küldött, a határozott kérése ellenére vagyok itt.  
– Mondhatsz, amit akarsz, de bizonyítani már nem tudod. – Piton összefonta a mellkasán a kezét.  
Draco csak erre a mozdulatra várt, ez az egyértelmű védekező pozíció jelezte számára, hogy most kell ütnie a vasat.  
– Az, hogy nem tagadod, egyértelműen annak a jele, hogy te tetted, sőt úgy gondolom, még büszke is vagy magadra, hiszen senki más nem gyanúsít téged. McGalagony professzor a diákokat okolja a történtekért.  
– Az áldozatoknak jár az ártatlanság látszata – felelte a férfi. – Azért jöttél, hogy olyasmiről beszélj nekem, amit mindketten tudunk?  
– Untatlak? – kérdezte Draco szórakozottan.  
– Meglehetősen – felelte Piton szenvtelen arccal. – Ha nincs más… – A fekete hajú férfi megemelkedett a székből.  
– Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha azt mondanám, Hermione is tudja, és nem tőlem? – Piton azonnal visszaült, és a szeme furcsán csillogni kezdett. – Bizony, tegnap délután közölte velem, hogy tudja, hogy neked köszönheti az egész felhajtást.  
– Ha jól sejtem, már elpanaszolta a sejtését az igazgatónőnek. – Piton arca közömbös maradt, holott jól tudta, Granger nem szólt róla senkinek, mert akkor Minerva már réges-régen itt tajtékozna a szobában. Egyre jobban kezdte érdekelni, hogy miért.  
– Te is jól tudod, hogy nem rohant panaszkodni, habár most éppen együtt ücsörögnek McGalagony professzor irodájában, én mégsem tartanék tőle, hogy árulkodni fog. – Draco szája felfelé kunkorodott, mikor felfedezte a ki nem mondott kérdést a bájitalmester pillantása mögött. – Egészen egyszerűen nem érdekli a dolog. Hogy is mondta…? – Draco töprengeni kezedet. – Áh, igen, nem várt tőled többet, szerinte egy megkeseredett ember vagy.  
Perselus orrlyukai megremegtek a visszafojtott indulattól, ami olyan hirtelen tört rá, hogy észre sem vette, mikor szorította úgy ökölbe a kezét, hogy az ujjai szinte már elfehéredtek.  
Megkeseredett? Nem is várt tőle mást? Mit képzel magáról ez a kis liba? Egy halk hangocska a fejében azt suttogta, hogy pontosan azt teszi, amit az okos, intelligens emberek tenni szoktak. Felmérte a korlátait, és belenyugodott az események alakulásába. De Piton nem akarta, hogy ilyen könnyű legyen neki.  
– Nem is mondasz semmi? – kérdezte Draco összevont szemöldökkel. – Semmi fenyegetőzés?  
– Nem tudom, mit vársz tőlem. – Perselus arca immár újra semleges volt, és elmélyülten tanulmányozta a kezét. – Granger kisasszony roppant gáláns módon intézi az ügyet…  
– Ami téged halálosan bosszant – fejezte be Malfoy a mondatot. – Perselus, mondhatsz, amit akarsz, játszhatod itt nekem a hűvöset, de én tudom, hogy ez csak egy kis bosszantás volt a részedről. – Piton szeme figyelmeztetően összehúzódott, és Draco tudta, hogy ideje egy kicsit visszafognia a szemtelenségét, mielőtt túl messzire megy.  
– Valóban úgy gondolod? – morogta a férfi, újra kissé indulatosan. – Tényleg csak játszadoznék vele?  
– Jól ismerlek, ha annyira meg akarnád keseríteni Hermione ittlétét, akkor már az első napon elérted volna, hogy sírva meneküljön az iskolából, de nem tetted. Azonban nem tudsz belenyugodni, hogy itt van, ilyen közel hozzád…  
Piton szórakozottan felhorkantott. Ez csak üres locsogás. Draco közel sem jár az igazsághoz, azt leszámítva, hogy valóban nem csapott még oda keményen. Szeretett volna egy kicsit szórakozni is, de úgy látszik, Granger rendre belerondít a dologba.  
– Van is egy sejtésem, miért utálod őt ennyire, mert hát, gondolom, nem árulok el vele nagy titkot, de neki magának fogalma sincs. – Piton hitetlenkedően felhorkant.  
– Kérlek, Draco, mondd el nekem, annyira szeretném hallani az okfejtésed. – Szavaival ellentétben a bájitalmester arca unatkozást tükrözött.  
– Az a bajod, hogy megmentett, pontosabban, hogy ő mentett meg. Nem tudom, hogy inkább meghaltál volna vagy sem, de tudom, hogy gyűlölöd az érzést, hogy kiszolgáltatott lettél. Előbb Potternek, akinek odaadtad az emlékeidet, aztán meg Hermionénak, akinek a kezei között haldokoltál, talán még könyörögtél is…  
– Elég volt! – Piton olyan hirtelen pattant fel és szelte át a kettőjük közötti távolságot, hogy Dracónak még felocsúdnia sem volt ideje. Mérgesen vicsorogva szinte belehajolt a fiú arcába, a kezeivel a fotel karfáját markolta. Draco igyekezett egyenesen ülni, pedig az esze azt kiáltotta, húzza magát össze. De nem, állta a férfi pillantását, nem pislogott, nem vette szaporábban a levegőt.  
– Ha majd egyszer téged is elárulnak, gúnyt űznek belőled, megkeserítik az életed, úgy, ahogy az enyémet, akkor jogod lesz bírálni engem. De addig ne merészelj még egyszer ilyen flegma stílust használni velem szemben! – Piton ellökte magát a foteltól, és hátat fordított Malfoynak. – A látogatásod véget ért!

Draco felállt, majd elindult az ajtó felé.  
– Félreismered őt, és mire belátod, hogy tévedtél vele kapcsolatban, talán már késő lesz.

Piton válaszra nyitott a száját, de már csak a szőke férfi hátát látta, ahogy kilép az ajtón.  
Még hogy félreismeri Grangert? Tudja jól, hogy milyen okoskodó, eltökélt, makacs, mennyire buzog benne a bizonyítási vágy és hogy milyen átkozottul … _Csinos_ – suttogta egy kis hang a fejében. Valóban az, nem az a fajta, aki után megfordulnak az emberek az utcán, de határozottan szép nővé érett, ezt nem tagadta. De ettől még nem lett kedvére való.  
Úgy látszik, előbbre kell hoznia a beszélgetést a nővel, mint tervezte.

Visszaült az íróasztala mögé, és a kezébe vette a tollát, mikor egyszerre elméjében felpattant a felismerés szikrája. _A szüzességemet egy iskolatársammal vesztettem el az egyik tavaszi szünetben, miközben a szüleim a Ben Hurt nézték a nappaliban. Ja, és a fiú mardekáros volt…_.  
– Draco? – A férfi kezéből kiesett a toll, és végiggurult az asztalon.

Nem is sejtette, hogy Hermionénak az az egy titka volt csupán, ami szimplán hazugság volt. Egy jól begyakorolt hazugság. Na nem az a része, hogy kivel töltötte élete első szerelmes éjszakáját, de az eset nem a tavaszi szünetben történt, mert addigra már rutinos szeretőnek mondhatta magát.

*Elcserélt lányok c. film egyik mondata.


	9. Chapter 9

Kilencedik

Draco tanácsai mélyen megragadtak Hermione fejében. Küzdeni kell, mert megérdemli, hogy itt legyen a Roxfortban. Harcolni fog, játszani, ha Piton úgy akarja…  
De a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy csak akkor tudja felvenni a versenyt a bájitalmesterrel, ha közben megszűnik önmaga lenni. Ha feladja az elveit. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy megéri-e ezt tennie. Tényleg fizetni akar ekkora árat?

Egész héten ezen gondolkozott, semmi más nem járt a fejében, csak az, hogy megtegye-e, amit Draco mondott. Váljon-e ő is olyan aljassá, mint Piton?

Minerva intézkedései beváltak, egyetlen diák sem mert pletykálni az újságcikkről, és Hermione óráin rend és fegyelem uralkodott. Igaz, hogy a lány tömérdek levelet kapott a szülőktől, de – az igazgatónő határozott kérésének eleget téve –, egyikre sem válaszolt.

A nappalok egybefolytak az éjszakákkal, mióta megkezdte a diákok korrepetálását. Annyi munka szakadt a nyakába, hogy sokszor azt sem tudta, hol áll a feje. Azt hitte, könnyű dolga lesz, de már az első korrepetáláson rájött, hogy súlyos tévedésben élt. A tanulók többsége azért került be a csoportjába, mert a legcsekélyebb érzékkel sem rendelkeztek a bájitaltanhoz, de még nem voltak hozzá elég idősek, hogy leadják a tantárgyat. Pedig mit meg nem adott volna érte, ha csak egy valaki feláll az üst mellől, és közli, holnaptól nem akarok bájitalkészítést tanulni.  
Három csoportra osztotta a diákokat. Az elsőéveseket magában csak „Longbottom"- csoportnak hívta, persze erről nem szólt Neville-nek, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi is olyan viccesnek találná a dolgot, mint ő. Azon nem is lepődött meg, hogy egyetlen mardekáros sem jelentkezett a meghirdetett korrepetálásra. Biztos volt benne, hogy inkább ennének meszet, minthogy az ő segítségét kérjék.

A diákok örömmel tapasztalták, hogy Hermione stílusa merőben eltér Piton professzorétól. Képes volt órákig magyarázni, kijavította a mozdulataikat, és soha nem emelte fel a hangját. Hermione türelme sokszor elfogyott ugyan, de mindig erőt vett magán. A sértő megjegyzésekkel és a gúnyolódással semmit sem ért volna el. Attól senki nem fogja ügyesebben főzni a bájitalokat, hogy beletörli a lábát, akármit is gondolt erről Piton. A férfi régi bevett szokása volt, hogy a szerinte reménytelennek tűnő diákokat magára hagyta. Pedig ha annak idején Neville-re is szánt volna némi időt, lehet, hogy megérte volna az erőfeszítéseket.

Bár Granger minden tőle telhetőt megtett, a második korrepetáláson már tudta, hogy kik lesznek azok, akiket majd úgy kell átrugdosnia az év végi vizsgákon.

Ha éppen nem házi-dolgozatokat és tesztlapokat javított, akkor a korrepetálás kötötte le a szabad perceit. Ha mégis akadt egy üres órája, McGalagony professzor azonnal az irodájába rendelte, és folytatta a továbbképzését. Mire észbe kapott, már egy kisebb csoport elsőéves griffendéles gyereket vigasztalt az időnként feltámadó honvágyuk miatt. Ez volt az első dolog, amit Minerva készséggel áthárított a lányra. Hermione elég sokat morgott emiatt, de végül is belátta, hogy ez is hozzátartozik a házvezető tanárok életéhez. Bár azt nem igazán tudta elképzelni, hogy Piton is hasonló empátiával viseltetne a sírdogáló diákjai iránt.

Annyi szabályt és rendeletet kellett megtanulnia, hogy sokszor késő éjszakáig fent maradt, és könyvtári könyveket bújt a nappalijában. Fogalma sem volt, hogy az iskolái elvégzése után is magolásra fog kényszerülni. Be kellett látnia, hogy már nem ment neki olyan könnyen a dolog, mint diákkorában.

SS/HG

Csütörtök este, miután letudta az aznapi korrepetálást, holtfáradtan sétált Neville lakosztálya felé. A férfi nagy nehezen, de kicsikarta belőle az ígéretet, hogy benéz hozzá, mert állítása szerint olyasmit kell neki elmondania, amitől le fog esni az álla. Hermione nagyon remélte, hogy nem Harryék ostoba bocsánatkérését akarja neki tolmácsolni.

– Nyúzott vagy, szörnyen karikás a szemed – mondta Neville homlokráncolva, mikor Hermione lehuppant a kanapéjára.  
– Köszönöm, pont ilyesmit szeretnék hallani – fintorgott a lány. – Szóval, mi az a nagy hír, amit mindenképpen hallanom kell? – Neville borral kínálta, de nemet intett a fejével, ha csak egy kortyot is iszik, biztos, hogy perceken belül itt ülve elalszik.  
– Mint azt te is tudod, a hétvégén találkoztam Harryékkel…  
– Nem akarom hallani, hogy milyen mentségeket hoztak fel a viselkedésükre! – szakította félbe a lány. – Abszolút nem érdekel, ha ezt akarod mondai.  
Longbottom egyetértően bólintott. Ő is úgy gondolta, hogy ezúttal túl messzire mentek, nem volt joguk így belegázolni a lány lelkébe, és ezt meg is mondta nekik.  
– Igazad van, nincs jó mentségük, de nem is erről akartam veled beszélni – szólalt meg a férfi. – Azután, hogy alapos fejmosásban részesítettem őket, történt valami egészen rendkívüli.

_Harry és Ron szégyenkezve néztek a barátjukra, aki nem átallotta legalább háromszor eszetlen hülyének titulálni mindkettőjüket, miközben arról papolt neki, hogy mennyire megalázó helyzetet teremtettek a Nagyteremben. Ámbár közölte velük, hogy McGalagony professzor azóta már kézbe vette az ügyet, ettől még nem haragudott rájuk kevésbé._

Luna, aki mellette ült a kanapén, álmatag mosollyal figyelte a szónokló férfit, és úgy nézett fel rá, mint egy csatát nyert hősre. Ginny is egyetértett minden szavával, ámbár volt némi lelkiismeret-furdalása, amiért hagyta, hogy ez az egész megtörténjen. Közbe kellett volna avatkoznia, de aznap mindkét fiú olyan eltökéltnek látszott, mint akiket semmi sem állíthat meg.

– Tényleg nagyon elbántatok Hermionéval – kotyogott bele Luna. – Ha velem tettétek volna ezt, már rátok uszítottam volna a furmászokat, hogy beszőjék az agyatokat. – Neville elnézően mosolygott a lányra.  
– Sajnáljuk, nem kellett volna – motyogta Harry zsebre dugott kézzel, a sarkain hintázva, amitől olyan volt, mint egy büntetésben lévő kisfiú. – Egy pillanatra elborult az agyunk. Igaz, Ron? Nem akartuk megbántani Hermionét – fordult a barátja felé.

A vörös hajú fiú szokatlanul sápadt volt, és csak lassan fogta fel, hogy megszólították. Egyre csak azok a mondatok ismétlődtek a fejében, amiket Neville mondott. Hermione olyan rendes volt hozzá, éveken keresztül megtartotta a titkát, és ő így hálálta meg neki. Valahogy jóvá kell tennie. Színt kell vallania, eljött a perc.

– Ron, jól vagy? – kérdezte Ginny. – Falfehér az arcod.  
– Én… Nekem el kell mondanom valamit, srácok, és nagyon félek tőle – mondta zavartan pislogva. A többiek értetlenkedve néztek rá. – Az a helyzet, hogy van valami, amit már évek óta tudnotok kéne, de eddig csak Hermionét avattam a bizalmamba.  
– Szép, ő megtartja a titkodat, te meg hátba támadod! – puffogott Neville. Luna a férfi kezére tette az övét, hogy elhallgattassa.  
– Tudom, hogy elszúrtam, nem kell ismételgetned egyfolytában! – fakadt ki Weasley. – Ha visszacsinálhatnám az egészet, megtenném.

Harry leült a fotelba, és kérdőn nézett a barátjára, aki jól láthatóan zavarban volt. A homlokán gyöngyözött az izzadság, és a kezeit ökölbe szorította. Elképzelése sem volt, mit akarhat mondani.

– Kibököd végre, vagy megvárjuk a nyugdíjas éveinket? – kérdezte Fred vigyorogva. – Csak nem leakasztottál valahonnan egy barátnőt?  
– Roncinak csaja van, de bányarém, és szégyelli – vihogta George.  
– Roncinak csaja van, Roncinak csaja van – kántálták az ikrek.  
– Pofa be! – kiáltotta Ron ingerülten. – Nincs barátnőm, és nem is lesz soha!  
– Na, öcsi, azért nem kéne feladnod a reményt, elég sok kétségbeesett boszorkány szaladgál a nagyvilágban, te is találhatsz valakit, akinek megesik rajtad a szíve – közölte Fred, a bátyjuk, Percy fontoskodó stílusában. Harry nem tehetett róla, de ezen mosolyognia kellett.

Ron mérgesen megrázta a fejét. Most vagy soha, túl kell esnie ezen.

– Nekem azért nincs barátnőm, mert nem akarok… Én inkább barátot szeretnék, ugyanis meleg vagyok. – A kijelentését döbbent csend fogadta.

Percekig senki nem tudott megszólalni. Fred és ikerbátyja George már készül valami vicces megjegyzéssel, mikor az öccsük beszélni kezdett, de mire a mondata végére ért, már egyáltalán nem tartották fontosnak, hogy megszólaljanak.

– Te, mióta… – Ez volt az egyetlen, amit Neville ki tudott nyögni.  
– Már az iskolában is tudtam – felelte halkan a férfi. – Nézzétek, tudom, hogy ez így sokkoló, de én attól még ugyanaz vagyok. Az öcsétek – fordult a testvérei felé – és a barátotok. Csak éppen nem vonzódom a lányokhoz.  
Lunának volt egyedül bátorsága, hogy megkérdezze azt, ami mindenkit érdekelt.  
– Hermionénak azelőtt, vagy azután mondtad el, hogy ti…  
– Soha nem feküdtünk le! – tartotta fel a kezét Ron. A többiekből felszakadt egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj. – Mikor randizni kezdtünk, akkor már tudtam, hogy meleg vagyok, és nem sokra rá neki is elmondtam. Megeskettem, hogy hallgat róla, és ő úgy döntött, eljátssza a barátnőm szerepét.  
– De hát miért? – kérdezte Ginny remegő hangon.  
– Féltem, hogy mit fogtok szólni, attól tartottam, hogy úgy fogtok kezelni, mint egy leprást, vagy valami még rosszabbat. Évekig titkolóztam előttetek, és higgyétek el, nem volt könnyű hazudni nektek.  
– Tényleg…  
– Igen, Neville, tényleg az vagyok, teljesen – morogta türelmetlenül Ron.

Fred és George még mindig úgy ültek, mint két sült hal. Fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy az öcsikéjük már évek óta ilyen terhet cipel, és így visszagondolva már bánták, hogy annyit ugratták a lányokkal.  
– Ez most valami hülye vicc akar lenni? – kérdezte Fred megrendülten. – Mert én nem igazán tudok rajta nevetni.  
– Én sem tudok, és soha nem is tudtam – felelte Ronald. – Higgyétek el, én mindent megtettem…  
– Ron! – szólalt meg Luna komoly hangon, ami merőben szokatlan volt tőle. – Ez ellen semmit nem tehetsz, és ne is akarj. Különbözőnek születünk, és ettől lesz színes a világunk. Szerintem csodálatos, hogy te más vagy – mosolygott, de a szobában ő volt az egyetlen, akinek jókedve lett a hír hallatán.

A többiek gondosan kerülték Ron pillantását. Annyira kínos volt ez az egész. Évekig abban a hitben voltak, hogy Ron csak szerencsétlen a nőkkel, de most kiderült, hogy egyáltalán nem is keresett magának barátnőt. Fred és George teljesen megrendültek. Ki ez a férfi, aki velük szemben áll? Ismerik őt egyáltalán?

– Harry, te nem mondasz semmit? – kérdezte Ron vékony hangon.  
Potter úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha eddig aludt volna. Összehúzott szemmel méregette Ront.  
– Mit akarsz hallani? Gratuláljak, hogy végre befejezted a hazudozást? Évekig közös szobában laktál velem, együtt csináltunk mindent. Együtt harcoltunk, vállvetve küzdöttünk Voldemort ellen. De te mégsem tartottál elég jónak ahhoz, hogy a bizalmadba avass? – kérdezte dühösen.  
– Rettegtem tőle, hogy meggyűlölnél – vallotta be Ron. – Meg aztán… Hogy mondjon el ilyesmit az ember?  
– Úgy, ahogy most tetted, bíznod kellett volna bennem – morogta Harry.  
– De hát nem érted? Pont neked nem tudtam elmondani – torzult fájdalmas fintorba Weasley arca.  
– Uram Jézus, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy belém voltál zúgva? – pattant fel a helyéről Harry.  
– Dehogy, szó sincs róla! – vágta rá a vörös hajú férfi. – Nézd, te voltál a szenzáció az iskolában, hogy nézett volna ki, hogy a legjobb barátod meleg? Nem akartam, hogy ezzel szívassanak a többiek  
– Ki nem szarja le, mit gondolnak mások? – fakadt ki Harry. – Soha nem érdekelt, és ezután sem fog!

Neville várt néhány percet, mielőtt újra megszólalt. Hermione elgondolkozva meredt maga elé. Ron végre színt vallott…

– Izgalmas hétvége lehetett – jegyezte meg végül könnyed hangon.  
– Ennyi? Ennyit tudsz mondani? – hökkent meg Neville.  
– Én már évek óta tudom… De nem akartam visszaélni Ron bizalmával. – Már attól borzalmasan érezte magát, hogy ezt kimondta. Nem tudta, miket fecsegett összevissza a vonaton, de a zsigereiben érezte, hogy elárulta Pitonnak Ron titkát. – Mi lett a beszélgetés vége?  
– Harry és Ron összeölelkeztek, persze az ikrek rögtön marháskodtak ezen, de végül is mindenki tudomásul vette a dolgot.  
– Na és mi lesz Ron szüleivel? – kérdezte Hermione óvatosan.  
– Még nem tudják, de Ginny megígérte, hogy ő Ronnal lesz, mikor elmondja – felelte Neville. – Ez nagyon szép tőle, nem?  
– De az… Igazi testvér – jegyezte meg Hermione halványan elmosolyodva.

SS/HG

Hermione éjféltájt indult vissza a szobájába, nem akart a férfi kanapéján elaludni, pedig úgy érezte, bármelyik pillanatban lecsukódhatnak a szemei a ránehezedő ólmos fáradtságtól. Végig az járt a fejében, hogy Ron végre színt vallott, igazán büszke volt a férfira, bár még mindig nagyon haragudott rá. Szinte úgy vonszolta magát a folyosókon, és már alig várta, hogy elérje a szobáját. Pár méternyire a lakosztályától meghallotta valakinek a lépteit a háta mögött, és mikor megfordult, kedvetlenül vette tudomásul, hogy Piton vonult mögötte.

– Mit akar tőlem? – szegezte a kérdést a férfinak, mikor Piton beérte a szobája előtt.  
– Igazán, Granger kisasszony, miből gondolja, hogy én akarok magától valamit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Nem akar? – pislogott Hermione. – Helyes, mert én sem akarok magától semmit – közölte, és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd visszafordult. – Tudja, igazán sunyi húzás volt az az újságcikk, bár ha úgy vesszük, magát is nevetségessé tette.  
– Valóban így lenne? – Piton ravaszul elmosolyodott.  
– Senki nem hihette el, hogy van közöttünk valami.  
– A barátai más véleményen voltak – mondta gúnyos felhanggal a férfi. – Ha jól emlékszem, egészen érzékenyen érintette őket a dolog.  
– Már belátták, hogy teljes képtelenség volt az egész. Hiszen hogy is akarhatnék összeállni magával? – Becsmérlően végigmérte a férfit. – Semmi vonzó nincs magában, és én soha nem lennék olyan ostoba, hogy bedőljek a kis trükkjeinek.  
– Szóval nem lennék elég jó magának? – kérdezte ingerülten Piton. – Miss Granger jobbat érdemel?  
– Ahogy mondja! – vágta oda Hermione. – Jó éjt! – Belépett a szobába, és bevágta az ajtót Piton előtt.

Perselus Piton nem volt hiú ember, tisztában volt a saját korlátaival, de még ő sem tűrte szó nélkül, hogy valaki belegázoljon a büszkeségébe. Minden férfi büszke, és ő kimagaslott mind közül. Nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot. Majd ő bebizonyítja ennek a kis fruskának, hogy igenis bedőlne minden ócska trükknek, ha megfelelően tálalják neki.

Péntek délután Hermione a korrepetálás előtt a tanári szobában ült egy halom pergamen fölé görnyedve. Egyáltalán nem örült neki, hogy Piton ott pöffeszkedett vele szemben az asztalnál, és végig őt figyelte az újságja fölött. Egy ideig szótlanul tűrte a dolgot, aztán elvesztette a türelmét.

– Van rajtam valami érdekes, Piton professzor? – kérdezte az asztalon dobolva az ujjaival. – Mert ha már eléggé kibámészkodta magát, talán kereshetne jobb elfoglaltságot is.  
– Én nem szoktam bámészkodni – sziszegte a férfi, összehajtogatva az újságját. – Megfigyelni szoktam az embereket, és ez nagy különbség.  
– Akkor hagyja abba a megfigyelésem! – dohogott a lány.  
– Milyen kis ingerült, remélem, estére már nem lesz ilyen harapós kedvében…

Hermione visszatért a munkájához, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kérdezzen rá a dologra.

– Miért, mi lesz este? – Piton elégedetten vigyorgott.  
– A kíváncsi Miss Granger – gúnyolódott. – Ma este vacsorázni viszem, és majd meglátjuk, mennyire tud ellenállni nekem – közölte a férfi.  
– Hogy micsoda? – kapkodott levegő után a lány. – Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! Eszem ágában sincs magával vacsorázni.

Hermione mögött kinyílt az ajtó, és Bathsheba Babbling, a rúnaismeret professzor lépett be rajta. Piton arca gonosz vigyorba torzult, és megszólította a nőt.

– Mit tehetek önért, Piton professzor? – kérdezte meglepődötten a nő, soha nem szoktak egymással társalogni.  
– Csak érdekelne, mennyire volt erős Potter rúnaismeretből.  
– Harry Potter? – kérdezett vissza a nő. – Soha nem tanult az osztályomban, ellentétben Miss Grangerrel, aki kimagasló diákom volt.  
Hermione kissé elpirult a nyílt dicséret hallatán.  
– Na igen, akkor bizonyára csak az auror-képzőben vette fel a tantárgyat, azt hiszem, kötelező volt számára…  
Hermione kezéből kiesett a pennája. Hirtelen beugrott neki a vonatút, és már hallotta is a fülében a saját szavait.  
_– Van egy nagyon jó barátom, az auror-képzőn vizsgáznia kellett rúnaismeretből… Annyira tökéletlen volt, sehogy sem tudott átvergődni rajta. A mai napig nem értem, hogy vett rá, de végül is megtettem – vihogott a lány. – Elkészítettem a Százfülé-főzetet. Tudom, most azt gondolja, az nagyon nehéz lehetett, de már másodéves koromban is meg tudtam csinálni… Végül letettem Harry vizsgáit, de ezt hétpecsétes titok…_  
– Úgy hallottam, jelesre vizsgázott. Bár mondhatnám, hogy az én érdemem, de mint említettem, nem járt az osztályomba – közölte a nő.  
– Ez érdekes. Mi történne, ha kiderülne, hogy…  
– Elmegyek magával! – vágott a szavába a lány kétségbeesetten.  
– Hétre legyen kész – mondta Piton, és hátratolta a székét.  
– De ma korrepetálást kell tartanom – hadakozott Hermione.  
– Mondja le! – szólt szárazon a férfi, és kisétált a teremből.

SS/HG

Hermione dühösen ugrott ki a kádból, még negyven perce volt elkészülni, de olyan ideges volt, hogy az előbb megvágta a lábát. Gyorsan beforrasztotta a sebet, és öltözködni kezdett. Három pár harisnyája bánta az ingerültségét, mire végre sikerült úgy felhúznia egyet, hogy nem szakította el. Tanácstalanul állt a szekrénye előtt.  
Először egy visszafogott, szürke ruha után nyúlt, de meggondolta magát. Felrémlettek előtte Draco tanácsai. Játssza a férfi játékát! Egy testre simuló, fekete ruha mellett döntött, amit egy szembetűnő kivágás ékesített elölről. A haját feltűzte, felvett egy szintén fekete magassarkút, és behintette a nyakát a legjobb parfümjével. Mikor belenézett a tükörbe, azt állapította meg, hogy nagyon vonzón fest, bár a legkevésbé sem óhajtott tetszeni a férfinak. Még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy ezt csinálja. Hogy zsarolhatta meg a férfi?

Piton pontban hétkor bekopogott a lány szobájába. Hermione gyorsan magára kanyarította a kabátját, majd kilépett a folyosóra. Odamorgott valami köszönésfélét a férfinak, majd elindult vele a lépcső irányába. Magában végig azért fohászkodott, hogy senkivel ne találkozzanak össze.

A bájitalmester igazán különleges helyre akarta vinni a lányt, ahol majd bebizonyíthatja neki, hogy könnyűszerrel az ujja köré tudja csavarni, ha akarja.  
A nagy vaskapun kilépve egy szó nélkül karon ragadta Hermionét, és elhoppanált vele London egyik részére. A lány elég suta módon lépkedett a férfi mellett a macskaköves úton. Az orrát megcsapta a folyó illata és a rothadó hal szaga. Fogalma sem volt, hol lehetnek, még sosem járt errefelé.

Piton bekormányozta egy sikátorba, ahol egy férfi állt egy barna ajtó előtt. Úgy látszott, régi ismerősök lehetnek, mert még oda sem értek, de a nagydarab, fekete bőrű férfi már mosolyogva nyitott nekik ajtót. Perselus egy arany galleont dugott a markába. Legalább azt már Hermione is tudta, hogy varázslók közé vitte.

– Jó estét, kedves Piton úr, kívánja a szokásos asztalát? – kérdezte hajlongva egy meglett korú férfi.  
– Igen, Mr. Boneth, a szokásos asztalhoz szeretnénk ülni – felelte Piton.  
– Szabad a kabátját, kisasszony? – kérdezte Mr. Boneth, mikor odaértek az asztalhoz, ami nem messze volt a színpad sarkától.

Hermione kibújt a kabátból, és helyet foglalt, mielőtt még Piton odaléphetett volna, hogy kihúzza neki a széket. Még csak esélyt sem akart adni a férfinak, hogy eljátssza az udvarias lovagot. Piton kihúzta a saját székét, és leült. Halványan elmosolyodva konstatálta, hogy a lány milyen csinos. Úgy érezte, igazán könnyű dolga lesz. Hermione nem igazán örült neki, hogy a székek egymás mellé vannak tolva, arrébb akart menni, de a férfi lustán átvetette a karját a támlán.

Egy szőke hajú pincérnő mosolyogva odalépett az asztalukhoz, és elvette a hamutálat. Jól ismerte a férfit, tudta, hogy nem dohányzik.

– Mit hozhatok önnek, Mr. Piton? – kérdezte csilingelő hangon, még szélesebb mosollyal.  
– Egy pohár brandyt kérek, a hölgynek pedig – bökött a fejével Hermione felé – egy pohár pezsgőt, meg egy pohárka sehrryt legyen szíves.  
A pincérnő elsétált, hogy leadja a rendelést, Piton hosszasan nézett utána, aztán a lány felé fordult. Hermione szeme elkerekedett.  
– Igen, Granger, ezt is elmondta… Mindig iszik egy pohár sherryt, ha randevúzni megy – mondta a férfi egy félreérthetetlen mosoly kíséretében.  
– Ez nem randevú – közölte Hermione ingerülten. – Maga megzsarolt, és nem volt más választásom.  
– Hogyne lett volna – ellenkezett Piton. – Végighallgathatta volna, ahogy ecsetelem a kolleginánknak Potter különös esetét.  
– Persze, és minden közbeavatkozás nélkül hagynom kellett volna, hogy tönkretegye Harry karrierjét? – dohogott a lány. – Tudta, hogy nem fogom hagyni.  
– Valóban, tisztában voltam vele.  
– Maga egy megátalkodott szemét – sziszegte a lány fojtott hangon.  
– Mindig is gazember voltam, és az is maradok – felelte szórakozottan a férfi, és megvonta a vállát.

Megérkeztek az italaik, és Piton belekortyolt a sajátjába. Hermione tüntetően karba fonta a kezét, és nem volt hajlandó megfogni a poharát. A színpadon mozgolódás támadt, és néhány férfi magához vette a hangszerét. Egy pár perc múlva már mindenki a helyén volt, és megszólaltak az első lágy dallamok. Hermione döbbenten vette észre, hogy Jazzt játszanak. Mindig is el akart jutni egy ilyen klubba, de soha nem volt hozzá megfelelő társasága.

Hermione lehunyta a szemét egy másodpercre, és csak a zenére összpontosított. A szaxofon kellemes hangja lágyan megborzongatta.

– Fázik? – kérdezte Piton közelebb hajolva.  
– Nem! – húzódott el Hermione.  
– Csak úgy tűnt… Kissé alulöltözött ma este. – Szemérmetlenül mustrálta a lány dekoltázsát. Hermione maga elé kapta a kezét. – Azért vette fel ezt a ruhát, mert arra számított, hogy valami buja kis lebujba cipelem? – kérdezte kihívóan.  
– Mi baja a ruhámnak? – csattant fel Hermione, és akaratlanul is a pohara után nyúlt, majd belekortyolt az italába.  
– Nem kell a sértődöttet játszania, nem áll jól magának.  
– Akkor meg… Tudja, mit? Nem is érdekel – morgott a lány az orra alatt.  
– Csak bátorkodtam megjegyezni, hogy kissé merész az öltözéke, már a megszokotthoz képest, amiben naponta látom. El akar csábítani?  
– Csak szeretné – nevetett gúnyosan a lány. – Ez a ruha nem magának szól, jól érzem magam benne, és kész.  
– Én meg már azt hittem, hogy máris a hálószobámba akar bejutni, és azért öltözött így, hogy megkönnyítse a dolgomat, ha esetleg hezitálnék lefeküdni magával. – Piton szélesen elvigyorodott, látva a lány felháborodását.  
Hermione legszívesebben már most felállt volna az asztaltól, és faképnél hagyta volna a férfit, de tudta, hogy később még nagyon megjárná, ha így tenne.  
– Miért, nem hezitálna? – Már abban a pillanatban vissza akarta szívni ezt a mondatot, hogy kiejtette a száján. Láthatóan csak a lovat adta a férfi alá.  
– Ez költői kérdésnek szánta? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
– Maga egy disznó!  
– Most mindjárt a fejemhez vágja, hogy a férfiak csak azt akarják? Ne fárassza magát vele, mert elárulhatom, nem kívánok bejutni a bugyijába… Egyelőre. – Hermione ijedten nézett a férfira. – Egyébként lehet, hogy disznó vagyok, de emellett meglehetősen válogatós is, szóval ne legyenek tévképzetei velem kapcsoltban. – A sértés talált.  
– Szóval nincs gusztusa hozzám, mégis kitartóan tekintget a ruhám kivágásába.  
– Mivel a ruhája kivágása elég hangsúlyos, lehetetlen nem oda nézni – közölte a férfi, és újfent odapillantott. – Árulja el, drága volt a ruhája? Lehet, hogyha lenne eleje, ki sem tudta volna fizetni.

A kialakulófélben lévő vitát megint az asztalukhoz lépő pincérnő akadályozta meg. Lerakott két étlapot, és hagyott nekik néhány percnyi magányt, hogy kiválaszthassák a kívánt ételt. Hermione hozzá sem ért az övéhez. Hátratolta a székét, és pillantásával a női mosdót kereste, majd mikor felfedezte az ajtót, megindult.  
– Maga nem óhajt rendelni? – szólt utána Piton érdeklődve, kissé oldalra billentett fejjel.  
– Rendeljen nekem is, amit akar – vágta oda, majd elmasírozott.

Odabent szerencsére egyedül volt. Megtámaszkodott az egyik fényes mosdóban, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Uralkodnia kell magán, különben a férfi annyira ki fogja hozni a sodrából, hogy jelenetet fog rendezni. Az lett volna a célja ma este, hogy megmutassa a férfinak, őt nem kaphatja meg, bármit is gondol.

Mire visszament, a bájitalmester már rendelt, és egy újabb pohár brandyt hoztak ki neki. Hermione gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Ha Piton leissza magát, akkor sehogy sem fogja tudni bebizonyítani neki, amit annyira akar. De a férfi pontosan tudta, hogy mennyit szabad innia.

– Mondtam már, hogy nagyon csinos ma este, Miss Granger? – váltott hangnemet Piton, és a kevesek által ismert legbársonyosabb hangján szólt a lányhoz.  
– Fulladjon meg! – fakadt ki a lány, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hátán végigfutott borzongást, amit a férfi kellemes hangja váltott ki. – Az előbb még túl kurvás voltam, de most már így is tetszem?  
– Ha figyelembe veszem a ruhája igencsak félreérthetetlenül sugalmazó mivoltát, azt kell, hogy mondjam, szerintem kényszeresen be akarja bizonyítani, hogy le akar velem feküdni. – Hermione félrenyelte az italát, és most tátott szájjal nézett a varázslóra. – Ámbár el kell, hogy áruljam, a kényszeres megfelelni akarásának ezen formája igazán kedvemre való.

Granger inkább nem is mondott semmit erre az arcátlanságra.

– Egész este szótlanságba fog burkolózni? – kérdezte a férfi egy idő után. Így nem volt valami szórakoztató társaság.  
– Nem akarok lefeküdni magával – sziszegte a lány, de sajnos nem elég halkan ahhoz, hogy a szomszéd asztalnál ülők ne hallják. Kapott pár kérdő tekintetet, mire a füléig elvörösödött.  
– Pedig akkor testközelből csodálhatná a hátsó felemet – nézett rá kihívóan Perselus.  
– Ezt is elmondtam? – kérdezte Hermione megsemmisülten, a kezébe temetve az arcát.  
– Maga szerint honnan tudom? – replikázott Piton. – A romlott diáklány – nevetett. – Ha Minerva tudná, hogy magának mi minden járt a fejében a tanuláson kívül…  
– Ne merészelje elmondani neki! – parancsolt rá a férfira.

Kihozták az ételüket, és így megint félbemaradt a beszélgetés. Piton remekül választott, bár Hermione a világ minden kincséért sem mondta volna meg neki. Próbált evés közben elvonatkoztatni attól, hogyha nem a bájitalmesterrel lenne itt, akkor egészen kellemesen érezné magát. A vacsorája nagyon ízletes volt, a zene fülbemászó és a kiszolgálás kifogástalan. Már csak az asztalszomszédját kellett volna lecserélnie, hogy tökéletes legyen az estéje. Szótlanul fogyasztották el az ételeiket, de Hermione végig magán érezte a férfi kutató pillantását.

Piton hallgatagon figyelte a lányt, ahogy felvágja a húst, és ahogy a villája hozzáért a puha ajkaihoz. Hermione nem kifejezetten az a fajta nő volt, aki után megfordulnak az utcán, de ha az ember hajlandó volt egy második pillantást is áldozni rá, meg kellett állapítania, hogy egy igazán vonzó fiatal nő, aki nem mellesleg nagyon intelligens is.

A desszert után Piton újfent hanyagul átvetette a karját Hermione székének támláján, aminek a lány egyáltalán nem örült.

– Miért jött vissza? – kérdezte a férfi a színpad felé nézve.  
– Mármint a Roxfortba? – ráncolta a homlokát Granger. – Mindig is visszavágytam, nagyon szerettem ott tanulni, és régi vágyam volt, hogy ott tanítsak. – Piton értőn bólintott, miközben komótosan belekortyolt az italába. – Maga miért ment vissza?  
– Minerva megzsarolt – felelte könnyed vállvonogatással. Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, nem igazán hitte el, amit a férfi mondott, de ráhagyta.  
– Sosem értettem, miért kezdett el újra tanítani, hiszen mindig is utálta.  
– Ez ilyen nyilvánvaló volt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Bár az is igaz, hogy nem csináltam belőle titkot. Ki nem állhatom az ostoba embereket magam körül, és a diákok többsége kimeríti ezt a fogalmat. Kimerítő egész nap úgy állni a katedrán, hogy az ember tudja, semmi értelme annak, amit csinál.  
– Én élvezem a tanítást – húzta ki magát a lány.  
– Főleg a dupla órát a mardekárosokkal – jegyezte meg Piton epésen. – Ha jól sejtem, az a fénypontja az egész hetének – ironizált.  
– Semmi sem lehet tökéletes, de a büntetés óta már nem kezelhetetlenek. Ezt gondolom, nem magának köszönhetem.  
– Akkor kinek tulajdonítaná a változást? – fordult felé a bájitalmester. – Félre ne értse, bizonyára eredményes lett volna a kis bosszúja, ha nem ellenem irányul. De tudjuk, hogy így mit sem ért. Viszont én meguntam a játékot…  
– Ez tisztán látszott az újságcikkből – puffogott a lány.  
– Hermione, ha nagyon meg akarnám keseríteni az életét, már megtettem volna. – Granger egy pillanatra sokkolta, hogy a férfi a szokásostól eltérően a keresztnevén szólította, de ezt azonnal feledtette vele, mikor megérezte, hogy Piton gyengéden végigcirógatta a vállát.

Elkerekedett szemmel fordult oda, de a férfi addigra már visszavonulót fújt, és elvette onnan a kezét.

– Tudja, Perselus – egy másodpercig ízlelgette a nevet –, még mindig nem tudom, mivel vívtam ki az ellenszenvét. De roppant mód hálás lennék érte, ha megosztaná velem.  
Piton szája sarka felfelé kunkorodott, mikor a lány kimondta a nevét. Ügyes próbálkozás volt.  
– Azon kívül, hogy hét évig kellett elviselnem az okoskodását és a lehetetlen bizonyítási vágyát? – kérdezte egy leheletnyi gúnnyal. – A válasz ugyanaz, amiért még nem tettem tönkre magát.  
Hermionénak öt egész másodpercébe telt, hogy rájöjjön a válaszra.  
– Szóval az a gond, hogy megmentettem az életét – mondta.  
– Na igen, ezt egyrészt illene megköszönnöm, de sajnos nem tehetem. Az, hogy maga volt ott velem, egyáltalán nincs ínyemre. Nem volt joga megmenteni engem.  
– Elnézést, hogy nem akartam, hogy meghaljon!  
– Elnézem magának – szólt nagylelkűen a férfi. – De nem bocsátom meg.  
– Tényleg azért utál ennyire, mert nem néztem tétlenül, míg meghal? – kérdezte Hermione ingerülten. – Soha senkinek nem beszéltem róla, tiszteletben tartottam az érzéseit.

A beszélgetés kezdett olyan irányba terelődni, amit nem akart. Piton egyáltalán nem volt hajlandó az érzéseiről beszélni, és nem akarta elismerni, hogy a lány szavaiban nem kevés igazság van.

– Egyszerűen nem hagyhattam ott magát… Miért nem érti meg, hogy nem volt választásom? – kérdezte elvékonyodó hangon.

Perselus kihúzta a szalvétát az itala alól, és a lehető leggyengédebben érintette meg vele Hermione arcát. A lány egészen elképedt a férfi figyelmességét látva.

– Ne sírjon, Hermione, miattam nem érdemes egy könnycseppet sem ejtenie – szólt bársonyos hangon. – Soha ne bánkódjon miattam, mint mondta, egy gazember vagyok.  
– Néha azt kívántam, bár ne lenne az – felelte Hermione.  
– Az igazán nem tenne jót magának – mormolta szórakozottan a férfi.  
– Ugyan miért nem? – bukott ki a kérdés Grangerből.  
– Belém szeretne, úgy szeretne, mint még soha senkit.  
– Maga egy egocentrikus, öntelt méregkeverő – prüszkölte Hermione nevetve.  
– Micsoda bók, még a végén elpirulok – kapott a mellkasához Piton színpadiasan.

Piton olyan mélyen nézett a szemébe, hogy Hermione úgy érezte, szinte hipnotizálja. Finoman megfogta a lány asztalon pihenő kezét, és olyan leheletfinom csókot nyomott a tenyerébe, hogy Hermione levegője bennrekedt a tüdejében.

– Ideje táncba vinnem magát – suttogta sejtelmesen.

Perselus felállt az asztaltól, és magával húzta a lányt is. A táncparkettre vezette, és magához húzta. Olyan természetességgel vették fel egymás ritmusát, mintha már egy régi, összeszokott pár lennének. Hermione élvezte, hogy a férfi erős keze a derekén pihen, míg a másikkal finoman tartja az ő kezét.  
A férfi lágyan ringatózott vele a zene ritmusára*, és egy kis idő múlva már teljesen magához vonta. Hermione vette magának a bátorságot, és a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét. Nem értette, mi ütött belé, de valahogy szomjazott a testi közelségre. A bájitalmester finoman simogatni kezdte a lány hátát, mélyen beszívta a parfümje illatát.

– Magnólia, egy csipetnyi vanília és egy leheletnyi narancsvirág… – mormolt a lány fülébe.  
– Ez a legcsábítóbb illat, amit csak nő viselhet.  
– Menjen már, tud maga ennél jobbat is mondani – mosolygott Hermione.  
– Magát nem könnyű elcsábítani – bosszankodott játékosan a férfi.  
– Az az igazság, hogy maga nagyon charme-os, intelligens és még a humora is szórakoztató…  
– Valami azt súgja, itt jön a „de" rész – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Már régen bedőltem volna magának, ha nem ismerném úgy igazából – vallotta be Hermione.

A férfi kétszer megfogatta a boszorkányt, majd úgy húzta magához, hogy Hermione háta a mellkasának simuljon. A lány egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét, mikor a férfi orra hozzáért a nyakához.

– De ismerem, és ezért nem lehetek olyan ostoba, hogy elhiggyem, amiket mond – fejezte be a mondatát, és ellépett a férfitól.  
– Ideje, hogy visszavigyem az iskolába – közölte ridegen Piton, és az arcára kiült a szokott, kiismerhetetlen kifejezés.

A tölgyfakaput átlépve odavetett egy „Jó éjszakát!" mondatot a lánynak, majd elindult a pince irányába. Nem éppen úgy végződött az este, ahogy számított rá. Piton kevés dolgot mondhatott magáénak az életben. Mindig nélkülöznie kellett, küzdenie saját magért, mert senki nem kínált neki tálcán semmit. A legjobban azt gyűlölte, ha valami nem lehetett az övé. Hermione Granger kategorikusan kijelentette, hogy ő soha nem fog bedőlni a férfinak. Pontosan ezért hozta meg azt az ésszerűtlen döntést a férfi, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, ő márpedig meg fogja kapni a lányt. És ebben semmi és senki nem állhat az útjába…


	10. Chapter 10

Tizedik rész

Halloween az az ünnep, amit a gyerekek szeretnek, a felnőttek pedig a hátuk közepére sem kívánnak. Minerva végül elvetette a bál ötletét, így legalább az egyik gondtól megkímélte a Roxfort tanárait. Mert egy ilyen bálon, általában nem jelenhet meg az egész iskola, de ha csak a felsőbb évfolyam élvezheti, akkor jogos a sértődés a többiek részéről.  
Így megtartották a szokásos ünnepi lakomát, ahol a diákok a kelleténél jóval több édességet tömtek a hasukba. Ezért aztán nem lehetett egy olyan tanulót sem találni a kastélyban, aki éjfélnél előbb ágyba került. A roxmortsi kirándulás ugyan kifárasztotta a gyerekek java részét, de ezt az energiaveszteséget behozták a vacsora alatt. Neville és Hermione ezúttal nem tartottak a kirándulókkal, igyekeztek kimaradni a bajból.  
Piton – a diákok nagy bánatára, ám Hermione örömére – újfent a kísérő tanárok között szerepelt. A lány abban a hitben élt, hogy a férfi magába száll végre, és egy kis időre békén hagyja. Azonban az a nem elhanyagolható tény elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy az úgynevezett randevújuk alkalmával, még a korábbinál is jobban megsértette a férfi büszkeségét.  
Piton szinte minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy a lányt bosszantva „udvaroljon" neki. Legalábbis ő így nevezte a Hermione által igencsak tolakodónak vélt magatartást. A férfi nem ismert lehetetlent. A semmitmondó bókoktól egészen a pajzán megjegyzésekig mindent bevetett.  
Hermione lassan már úgy járt-kelt az iskolában, mint egy apáca, de még így is kapott valamilyen nem odaillő megjegyzést a ruházatára. Akárhogyan is küszködött, Perselus mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy zavarba hozza. Éppen ezért örült neki, hogy a halloweeni bál meghiúsult, mert tudta jól, hogy a férfi valamilyen úton-módon kizsarolt volna belőle egy táncot, és ő nagyon utálta volna magát ezért a gyengeségért. Így is volt oka, amiért főhetett a feje.

Neville számára is kezdett egyre világosabb lenni a tény, hogy valami nincs rendben Hermione és az oly' rettegett bájitalmester között. Bárhogyan is próbálta kideríteni az igazságot, a lány ártatlan, ámbár átlátszó hazugságok mögé rejtette azt. Ugyanakkor Minerva pontosan tudta, mit forgat Perselus a fejében, de tudta, hogy nem szólhat bele ilyen téren az életébe. Nem volt joga hozzá, hogy a szemére vesse azt, amit éppen művelt. Bár némileg mulattató volt látni, ahogyan Hermione szoknyája után futott, azt biztosan tudta, hogy mit kapna a férfitól, ha letorkolná a viselkedéséért. Grangernek meg kellett tanulnia megvédenie magát, és az a perc, amikor végleg leállította a bájitalmestert, már nem is volt olyan messze.

Ámbár Hermione visszavágási esélyeit jelentősen rontotta az a bizonyos csók. Olyan hirtelen történt, és egyáltalán nem számított rá. Az egyik éjjeli folyosóügyelet alatt Pitonnal volt párban. Ez egyike volt Minerva megkérdőjelezhető utasításainak… A bájitalmester egész éjjel a képtelen bókjaival ostromolta, és mikor Hermione dühösen megpördült, hogy végre jól megmondja a magáét a férfinak, akkor Piton elkapta a derekát, és magához rántotta. Mire feleszmélt volna, a férfi keskeny ajkai már az övével játszottak, és ő ahelyett, hogy ellökte volna, belekapaszkodott a bájitalmester talárjába, és még jobban elmélyítette a csókot.  
Mikor szétváltak, azonnal közölte, hogy ez hiba volt, és soha többé nem fog megismétlődni, de Piton mindent tudó mosolya azt sugallta, hogy ő ebben nem olyan biztos.  
Miért csókolta vissza a férfit? Pontosan tudta erre a választ, de nem tetszett neki. Perselus a maga nemében igen vonzó volt. Minden megvolt benne, amit Hermione egy férfiben kereshetett. Intelligens volt, időnként szórakoztató és veszélyesen vonzó. Másrészről viszont az is megvolt benne, ami a leginkább taszította a férfiaktól. Öntelt volt, erőszakos és roppant büszke.  
Granger nem kimondottan volt szerencsés a randevúzás terén, így inkább hanyagolta a férfiak által úgy gyűlölt romantikát, és az egyéjszakás, felszínes kalandokra specializálódott. Nagyon vágyott egy társra, valakire, aki intellektuálisan fel tudta volna vele venni a versenyt, de a korabeli férfiak mind olyan éretlenek voltak, mint Harry és Ron. Az idősebbek java része pedig nős volt, ami tabunak számított.  
Mióta megkezdődött az iskolaév, senkivel sem találkozott, és ennek egyre jobban megérezte a hiányát.

SS/HG

– Szia! – köszönt rá Neville-re, aki az üvegházak felé tartott. – Nincs kedved lejönni Hagridhoz?  
– Most nem lehet. Várnak rám a mályvarózsák. És a fügebokrokat is meg kell metszenem – mentegetőzött a férfi. Hermione mosolyogva felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Értem, az biztosan nem várhat…  
– Történetesen nem, mert ha nem időben csinálom, akkor elburjánzik, és… Szentséges Merlin, hogy lehet nekem barátnőm? Hallod, hogy beszélek? – rázta a fejét Neville. – Kérlek, Hermione, segíts megkeresni a férfiasságom utolsó morzsáit. Biztosan itt van valahol a kastélyparkban.  
Granger jóízűen kacagott a férfi szarkasztikus megjegyzésén. Elbúcsúztak egymástól, és ki-ki haladt tovább a maga útján. Alighogy elért a lépcsőhöz, furcsa érzése támadt, mintha valaki követné, és mikor megfordult, megpillantotta a nyomában lépkedő Pitont.  
– Mit akar már megint? – förmedt rá a lány.  
– Micsoda bűbájos hangulatban van, kedves Hermione – jegyezte meg a férfi, mikor beérte.  
– Hányszor mondjam még, hogy ne szólítson így? – toppantott a lábával.  
– Rendben van, kedvesem – búgta a férfi. Hermione felhorkantott, ez a megszólítás még kevésbé volt az ínyére. – Hova ilyen sietősen?  
– A Tiltott Rengetegbe tartok, hogy keressek valami veszedelmes vadállatot, amit magára uszíthatok! – replikázott Granger, majd a férfi kétkedő pillantása miatt megrázta a fejét. – Hagridhoz megyek, már vár rám.  
– Micsoda szerencsés véletlen, én is oda tartok – vigyorgott a férfi gonoszan. – Mehetünk együtt. Szabad a karját, kisasszony?  
– Felejtse el, nem jöhet Hagridhoz!  
– Csak nem megtiltja? – színlelt megdöbbenést a férfi. – Akár tetszik, akár nem, én is oda tartok.  
Hermione fejében megfordult, hogy ő most szépen hátraarcot csinál, és visszamasírozik a kastélyba, de tudta, hogy a félóriás csalódott lenne, ha nem menne el hozzá. A fogát összeszorítva menetelt jobbján a férfival, és végig azért fohászkodott, hogy Piton moderálja magát, ha a kunyhóban lesznek.  
Hagrid szívélyesen üdvözölte őket, arcán nem tükröződött csodálkozás, így Hermione kitalálta, hogy valóban számított Piton látogatására is. Ez a gondolat egyáltalán nem töltötte el örömmel.  
Az asztalon már ott sorakoztak a hatalmas bögrék, mellettük egy tál keménynek tűnő sütemény. Alighogy az asztalhoz ültek, Hagrid vadkanfogó kutyája nyüszíteni kezdett.  
– Ki kell engednem, azt hiszem, szagot fogott, mindjárt visszajövök – állt fel az asztaltól a félóriás.  
Piton kihasználta az alkalmat, és átült a lánnyal szomszédos székre. Hermione megpróbált arrébb mozdulni, de a férfi már átvetette a kezét a széke támláján. Bizalmasan közelebb hajolt, és beleszimatolt Hermione nyakába.  
– Mi a fenét művel? – kérdezte felháborodottan a lány.  
– Nem tudok betelni az illatával – felelte szenvtelen arccal a férfi.  
– Fejezze már be az ostobaságait! – szólt rá parancsolón a lány. – Úgy viselkedik, mint egy idióta.  
Perselus elengedte a füle mellett a sértést, és szórakozottan végigsimított a lány nyakán a mutatóujjával. Tudta, hogy kell zavarba hozni egy nőt, és Hermione igazán könnyű préda volt számára.  
– Árulja el, nagyon zavarja, hogy ilyen intenzíven foglalkozom magával, vagy csak kéreti magát? – tudakolta szemtelenül Piton.  
– Hogy micsoda? – hökkent meg Hermione. – Nagyon is zavar!  
– Igazán szórakoztató a viselkedése – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Kicsit közelebb enged, aztán ellök, elpirul, majd szinte vágyakozva tekint rám…  
– Nem csinálok ilyeneket – dohogott a lány. – Soha nem néztem még magára vágyakozva, mert maga egy alattomos mardekáros gazfickó!  
– Pedig azt hittem, kedveli a mardekárosokat, hiszen már odaadta magát egynek…  
– Ezt meg honnan tudja? – Hermione bosszúsan elfordította a fejét, mikor rájött a válaszra. – Állítsa le magát, és ne hánytorgassa fel, amiket a vonaton mondtam! Az az én magánügyem.  
– Ezt szeretné? Örülne, ha nem hoznám zavarba a saját szavaival? – incselkedett a férfi, egészen közel hajolva. – Miért ellenkezik ennyire? Higgye el, jót tenne magának, ha ágyba bújna velem – mormolta a fülébe.  
– Szálljon le rólam! – tolta el a férfi fejét. – Hol van már Hagrid? – lesett az ajtó felé.  
– Én nem bánom, hogy kettesben vagyunk – mondta sejtelmesen Piton. – Tudja, egészen lázba hoz a gondolat, ahogy elképzelem, hogy meztelenül fekszik az ágyamban, és én végigsimogatom a finom kis bőrét, megízlelem a piros ajkát...  
– Elég! – csapott az asztalra a lány. – Ez már túlmegy minden határon. Maga zaklat engem!  
Piton visszahúzódott, és gúnyos pillantást vetett a lányra.  
– Akkor miért nem rohan Minervához, és panaszol be neki? – kérdezte ridegen. – Talán fél tőle, hogy nem hinne magának, minekután rajtakapott minket a seprűtárolóban?  
– Maga egy aljas hazug disznó! – Hermione mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedt az idegességtől. – Elhitette vele, hogy…  
– Mit, hogy hagyta, hogy megkóstoljam magát? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton kihívóan. – Ugyan mi rossz lenne abban? Draco ellen sem volt kifogása. – A kezét a lány combjára tette.  
– Ahhoz magának, semmi köze! – söpörte le a férfi kezét a lábáról, és felpattant az asztal mellől. – Maga nem tud semmit.  
– Éppen eleget tudok – vágta oda Piton. – Az ifjú Malfoy elcsábította, most meg megjátssza az ártatlan szűzkislányt, mikor igazából egy kis céda.  
Hagrid pont akkor toppant be, amikor Hermione felemelte a kezét, és egy jó nagy csattanós pofont kevert le a bájitalmesternek. Piton megugrott a széken, nem számított rá, hogy a lány ilyen szélsőségesen reagál a provokációjára.  
– Hermione, beléd meg mi ütött? – kérdezte lesápadva Hagrid.  
– Te meg hol a jó fenében voltál? – kérdezte mérgesen a lány. – Itt hagytál ezzel a… Ezzel…  
– Felképelted Piton professzort? – hápogott a férfi.  
– Ő pontosan tudja, hogy miért tettem! – Ezzel elnyargalt a bozontos hajú férfi mellett, és kiszaladt a parkba.  
Piton egy másodpercnyi tétovázás után követte. Hagrid megzavarodva nézett utánuk.  
– Hagyjon békén! – kiáltotta hátra a válla felett a lány, ahogy kettesével szedte a lépcsőket a domboldalban.  
Piton könnyűszerrel beérte, és elkapta a karját, majd maga felé pördítette.  
– Vegye le rólam, a mocskos kezét! – üvöltötte Hermione az arcába.  
– Ne kiabáljon velem, vagy kénytelen leszek elhallgattatni. – Figyelmeztetően megpaskolta a talárja zsebében megbújó varázspálcáját.  
– Mit akar tőlem? Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni!  
– Kértem én erre? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Provokáltam, kíváncsi voltam meddig mehetek el, és meg is tudtam. Nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy ha akarnék magától valamit, akkor így próbálnám elcsábítani… Higgye el, ha lenne bármilyen romantikus szándékom önnel, azt már jeleztem volna.  
– Ha az alávaló viselkedése, nem a szándékai valódiságát palástolták, akkor meg mit művel egész pontosan? – kérdezte Granger résnyire összehúzott szemmel.  
– Bosszantom, elég eredményesen, ahogy látom – vonta meg a vállát Piton.  
– Remélem, jól szórakozik!  
– Néha kicsit unatkozom, maga túl könnyű nekem – vallotta meg a férfi.  
– Akkor meg hagyjon békén végre! – morogta dacos elszántsággal a lány, majd kitépte a karját a szorításból, és újra nekiiramodott.  
– Még nem fejeztük be a beszélgetést, Granger! – kiáltott utána Piton, de Hermione nem volt hajlandó lassítani.

Legközelebb már csak a kastély folyosóján érte utol, és mikor újra maga felé fordította, észrevette, hogy a lány arcát könnycsíkok maszatolták be. Egy pillanatra elfogta a bűntudat. Valóban túl messzire ment, de ő nem az a fajta volt, aki csak úgy bocsánatot kér. Főleg nem azok után, hogy a lány megpofozta. Nem is értette miért nem torkolta le ezért Hermionét, másokat már régen megátkozott volna.

– Eresszen el! – morogta Hermione. – Sikítani fogok, ha nem ereszt el!  
– Dehogy fog. – Piton azért nem volt benne egészen biztos. – Mi ez az egész Malfoyjal, miért ilyen fontos magának? Mit jelentett önnek?  
– Hogy meri megint felhánytorgatni nekem Dracót? – fakadt ki a lány könnyes arccal. – Semmit nem tud arról, ami köztünk volt, nem tudja, mennyire szenvedtünk, mennyire féltünk. Magának kellett volna vigyáznia rá, de nem tette. Egyedül volt, és rettegett.  
– Nem vetheti a szememre, hogy nem tettem érte semmit – sziszegte a férfi az arcába. – A legnagyobb árat fizettem azért, hogy őt megmentsem.  
– Igazán? Hát nem csak magának kellett fizetnie, hanem nekünk is! – vágta oda a lány. – Dumbledore professzor nélkül mi most… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, a folyosó másik vége felől érkező léptek zaja belefojtotta a további mondandóját.  
Piton a hang irányába fordult, és Hermione ezalatt kereket oldott. Minerva közeledett a férfi felé, és az arcán jól látszott, hogy valami feldúlta.

– Már mindenütt kerestelek – dohogta az orra alatt. – Azonnal beszélnem kell veled.  
– Állok rendelkezésedre – morogta a férfi karba font kézzel, jól leplezve a bosszúságát, amiért félbeszakították.  
– Nem Miss Grangert láttam veled az imént? – tudakolta Minerva homlokráncolva. – Miért szaladt el?  
– Edzést tart, már láttad a kivdiccspályán is, hogy mennyire fitt – emlékeztette a nőt arra a bizonyos szombati büntetésre. – Minerva csak legyintett.  
– Gyere az irodámba, valamit sürgősen meg kell veled beszélnem – mondta szigorú arccal a nő, majd sarkon fordult, és sietősen elindult arra, amerről jött.  
Piton hátranézett, de Hermionénak már nyoma sem volt. A beszélgetésük pont a legizgalmasabb résznél ért véget, és ő tudni akarta, mit mondott volna még a lány, ha nem szakítják őket félbe.  
– Perselus, szükségem van rád – szólt rá a nő.

SS/HG

– Úgy tűnik, hogy Augustus Merrygoldnak sincsen több esze, mint Caramelnek volt – jegyezte meg cinikusan a férfi, ahogy visszanyújtotta a levelet az igazgatónőnek.  
– Tény, hogy a miniszter egy fikarcnyit sem tanult az elődei hibáiból, és valamilyen úton-módon megint alkalmazásba vette Dolores Umbridge-t. – Minerva most meglehetősen öregnek tűnt, ahogy gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát. – Az a nő olyan, akár egy csótány, elpusztíthatatlan!  
Minerva ritkán fejtette ki a véleményét másokról, de ezt a nőt ki nem állhatta, és fel nem tudta fogni, hogyan tudja elérni, hogy mindig visszakerüljön a minisztériumba.  
– Tény, hogy megint jelentős hatalmat szerzett magának, mint a mágusoktatás osztályvezetője, de nem engedhetjük, hogy még egyszer ránk telepedjen – morogta a férfi. – Viszont alábecsülnünk sem szabad, hiszen már bebizonyította, mire képes.  
Minerva sajnos tudta, hogy segítség nélkül nem sokat tehet. Ez a levél már a harmadik felszólítás volt, de az első kettőről mélyen hallgatott ez idáig. Az első levelet még jóval évkezdés előtt kapta kézhez. Akkor még azt hitte, elkerülhető a baj, de amikor újraszámolta a roxforti diákok létszámát, rájött, hogy nagyobb bajban vannak, mint gondolta. Az elmúlt években sokkal kevesebb gyerek született, mint a háborút megelőző években. Ez még mindig annak a sokknak volt betudható, ami az emberekben élt. Még mindig bizonytalanok voltak a jövőt illetően, holott tudták, hogy Voldemort már nem térhet vissza többé. De az is igaz volt, hogy még tucatnyi vagy több halálfaló mászkált szabadon, akiket mindezidáig nem sikerült kézre kerítenie az aruroroknak.  
A kevesebb diák kevesebb pénzt jelentett. Az iskola kincstára vészesen megcsappant, és félő volt, hogy a következő évben már nem fognak tudni ennyi tanárt foglalkoztatni, pedig McGalagony senkitől sem akart megválni. Minden kollégáját nélkülözhetetlennek tartotta. Csakhogy Umbridge másként gondolta, mint minisztériumi osztályvezető, újfent élt a kezében lévő hatalommal, és szerinte szükséges változtatásokra utasította az igazgatónőt.  
A Roxfort sokat veszített a hírnevéből, és sok varázsló, boszorkány már nem feltétlenül oda íratta be a gyermekét. A mágusképzők gombamód szaporodtak az elmúlt időben, de úgy tűnt, Dolores alaposan meg akarja ritkítani a létesítmények számát. Feltett szándéka volt bezártatni az olyan iskolákat, ahol a tanulmányi eredmény nem érte el az általa megadott szintet. Ez a mérce túlságosan is magas volt, és a roxforti diákok többsége jóval alatta szerepelt.  
– Mihez akarsz kezdeni? – kérdezte Piton a nő arcát fürkészve. – Remélhetőleg már kiterveltél valamit, és nem tőlem várod a megoldást.  
– Sajnos nem látok rá semmi esélyt, hogy az év végre elérjük a kívánt tanulmányi szintet… De ha nem teljesítünk jobban, az iskolát be fogják zárni. Azt sem fogadom el, hogy ritkítsam a tanári kart. Mindenkire szükségünk van. – Minerva nagyon erős nő volt, szinte soha nem esett kétségbe, most mégis a sírás fojtogatta a torkát.  
A Roxfort volt az élete, az otthona, a múltja. Nélküle semmi lenne, mihez kezdjen most?  
– Holnap tanári értekezletet hívok össze, és közlöm a többiekkel a hírt. Addig megkérlek, hogy senkinek se szólj, nem akarom, hogy pánik legyen. – Piton egyetértőn bólintott. – Az értekezleten majd kiderül, van-e valakinek valamilyen mentő ötlete. Nem adhatjuk meg annak a rémes nőszemélynek az örömet, hogy feladjuk.  
– Ha pedig nincs, akkor a diákokkal is közölnöd kell a tényeket – vetette fel a férfi. – Joguk van tudni, hogy esetleg nem folytathatják a tanulmányaikat az iskolában.  
– De csakis a karácsonyi szünet után, addig semmiképpen sem fogok nekik mondani semmit – szögezte le Minerva. – Nem akarom, hogy aggódjanak, hiszen még semmi sincs veszve.  
– Azért nem lesz ez olyan könnyű menet – felelte szkeptikusan Perselus.  
– Arthur Weasley már elkezdett utánajárni a dolgoknak a minisztériumban, de eddig csak zárt ajtókba ütközött…  
Piton elgondolkozott rajta, mihez kezdjen, ha többé már nem lesz a Roxfort fogja. A hirtelen támadt remény, hogy szabad lehet, egyszerre töltötte el boldogsággal, ugyanakkor meg is rémítette. Ő maga is bizonyos fokig az otthonának érezte az iskolát, túl sok minden kötötte ide. Bár Minervával igyekezett elhitetni, hogy csupán az alkujuk miatt hajlandó itt maradni, ez nem teljesen volt igaz.  
– Azt hiszem, te csak nyersz az ügyön, ha belebukunk – mondta Minerva, mintha olvasott volna a férfi gondolatai között.  
Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Meglehet, hogy én látom az előnyös oldalát is, ha megszűnik a munkahelyem, de a megjegyzéseddel ellentétben, nem örülnék neki, ha a Roxfort örökre bezárná a kapuit.  
– Pedig akkor végre azt csinálhatnál, amit akarnál. Persze tudom, hogy fontos neked az iskola, elvégre ez itt a te felségterületed, ezért is próbálod meg olyan elszántan kijjebb rugdalni Miss Grangert. – Perselus hamiskásan elmosolyodott.  
– A királyok nem szeretnek osztozkodni a trónon.  
– A királynők pedig nem adják meg magukat harc nélkül – mondta Minerva rettenthetetlenül. – Ha Dolores azt hiszi, hogy ölbe tett kézzel nézem végig, hogy tönkretegye mindenki életét, hát nagyon téved.

SS/HG

Hermione az összes tanárral egyetemben kapott egy értesítőt Minervától a hétfői utolsó órák után. Az igazgatónő haladéktalanul összerendelt mindenkit, és a részvételt kötelezővé tette. A lány kiragasztott egy cetlit az ajtóra, hogy az aznapi korrepetálás elmarad, és a tanári felé vette az irányt.  
Útközben belefutott Neville-be, de a férfi sem tudott neki semmit sem mondani az értekezlettel kapcsolatban. A teremben megkeresték a két legtávolabb eső széket Pitontól, aki már ott ült az asztalfőn Minerva mellett. Izgatott sustorgás vette kezdetét, míg a többieket várták.  
Minerva szétosztotta Umbridge levelének másolatát az asztal körül ülők között. Hermione a homlokát ráncolva fogott neki az olvasásnak, és mikor végzett, és körülnézett a teremben, ugyanolyan tanácstalan pillantásokkal találta szembe magát, mint az övé is volt.  
– Dolores Umbridge újfent hadat üzent a Roxfortnak – emelkedett szólásra az igazgatónő. – Ám ezúttal ez eddigieknél sokkal keményebben szándékozik lecsapni ránk.  
Sybil Trelawney hangosan felnyögött. Jól emlékezett még arra az időszakra, amikor Umbridge átvette az iskola vezetését. Őt érintette a legérzékenyebben a dolog akkoriban.  
– Az iskolai kincstár hamarosan kiürül, a tandíjakból befolyt összegből jó, ha az év végéig kihúzzuk. Umbridge arra akar rávenni, hogy csökkentsem a tanárok létszámát.  
– Ezek szerint el kell bocsátanod valakit? – tudakolta vékonyka hangon Flitwick professzor.  
– Mielőtt még mindenki másik állás után nézne, el kell mondanom, hogy senkit nem fogok elküldeni, mindannyian nélkülözhetetlenek vagytok – bizonygatta Minerva. Sybil láthatóan megkönnyebbült. – Már értesítettem Arthur Weasleyt a dologról, és körbekérdezősködik a minisztériumban, hogy mit tehetünk. Bizonyára van megoldás a problémánkra, amivel nem csak egyedül mi küzdünk, hanem több mágus iskola is.  
– Miért nem rendezünk jótékonysági bált? Azzal megnövelhetnénk a költségvetésünket, nem? – kérdezte Vector professzor. – Adományok kellenek…  
Ez a lehetőség már McGalagony agyán is átfutott, de az utolsó bál alkalmával is csak nagyon csekély adományokat tudtak összegyűjteni, és annak is jó részét Harry Potter fizette ki. Az emberek vagyonát felemésztette a háború, és még nem mindenki rázódott helyre.  
– Ez is egy lehetőség, de bál helyett valami olyasmit kéne kitalálnunk, amiért az emberek valóban fizetnek – felelte Minerva. – Bált mindenki tud rendezni, és biztosra veszem, hogy most mások fejében is megfordult már az ötlet.  
– Adjunk el valamit? – dörmögte Hagrid, aki két ember helyét is elfoglalta az asztalnál. – De hát nincsen semmink se.  
– Semmit nem fogunk eladni! – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrően a nő. – Nem fogom áruba bocsátani a Roxfortot, de azt sem fogom hagyni, hogy bezárják az iskolát. Ha Umbridge azt hiszi, megadjuk magunkat, nagyon téved.  
– Dicséretes a harciasságod, Minerva – szólt közbe Bimba professzor –, de a levélben feketén-fehéren leírták, hogy a legnagyobb gond a tanulmányi átlagunk.  
– Felháborító, hogy becsmérelni merészelik a munkánkat, az oktatás továbbra is kifogástalan! – csapott az asztalra hevesen Vector professzor, és Flitwick is csatlakozott a tiltakozáshoz, bár a hevességétől majdnem lesett a székről.  
Neville és Hermione szótlanul ültek az asztal másik végén, teljesen letaglózta őket a hír. Piton időnként a lányra emelte tekintetét, de Hermione mindig elfordult.  
– Az oktatási színvonal megfelelő, Umbridge szándékosan húzott meg olyan határvonalat, amit senki sem tud teljesíteni, lévén minden iskolában vannak gyengébb teljesítményű diákok. Világos, hogy mi a célja, a minisztérium irányítása alá akarja vonni az összes iskolát.

A tanárok újra zúgolódni kezdtek. Dolorest általános utálat övezte, a rendeleteivel, és az ostoba maradiságával mindenki ellenszenvét kiváltotta annak idején, mikor egy egész évig el kellett őt viselniük a kastélyban.

– Ha valóban fel akarjuk javítani a diákok teljesítményét, akkor mindenkinek korrepetálásba kéne kezdenie – javasolta Hermione. – Én már hozzákezdtem, de a mardekáros diákok továbbra sem hajlandóak részt venni a különórán.  
– Ne aggódjon, Miss Granger, én magam fogok róla gondoskodni, hogy ezentúl megjelenjenek a kívánt időpontban. – Minerva jelentőségteljesen Pitonra nézett.  
A férfi arcvonásai megkeményedtek, és összeszorította a száját.  
– Mindenkit megkérek, hogy gondolkozzon valamilyen megoldáson, és azonnal szóljon, ha valamilyen ötlete támadt. A diákoknak pedig nem szólunk, egyelőre várunk.  
Hermione Neville-el együtt gyorsan megcélozta az ajtót. Mindenképpen át akarták beszélni a lehetőségeiket. Sajnos nem voltak elég gyorsak, mert Piton már a folyosón beérte őket.  
– Szabadna egy szóra, Miss Granger? – kérdezte Piton ridegen.  
Longbottom udvariasan arrébb lépett, de nem ment túl messzire, hogy rajta tudja tartani a szemét a másik férfin.  
– Bökje ki, mit akar, aztán hagyjon a dolgomra menni – felelte ellenségesen a lány.  
– Talán vesztegetem az idejét? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Ha kicsit kevesebb energiát fektetne az én megalázásomba, és többet abba, hogy rávegye a háza tanulóit az együttműködésre, akkor máris sokkal kevésbé tartanám feleslegesnek, hogy szóba álljak magával. – Hermione elégedetten kihúzta magát, mert a szavai láthatóan felingerelték a férfit.  
– Ha majd tud olyasmit tanítani a mardekárosoknak, amiért érdemes a szabadidejüket magával tölteniük, akkor ott lesznek a korrepetálásán – vágott vissza a férfi.  
– Értem – bólintott a lány. – Ezt akarta velem közölni?  
– Sokkal inkább azt akartam megtudni, hogy mit kívánt még velem megosztani vasárnap délután. – Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott, látva, hogy a lány kínosan feszengeni kezd.  
– Már így is túl sok mindent tud…  
– Sokat, de nem eleget, hiányosak az ismereteim, és én nem szeretek sötétben tapogatózni. – Egy lépéssel közelebb ment Hermionéhoz, és így csak centiméterek választották el őket egymástól.  
Neville figyelmeztetően megköszörülte a torkát. Piton résnyire összehúzott szemmel fordult felé.  
– Nagy itt a por – legyezgetett maga előtt a férfi. – Hermione, nekünk most már igazán indulnunk kéne.

A lány kihasználta az alkalmat, és gyorsan elindult a folyosón, nyomában Longbottommal.  
– Még nem végeztünk, meg fogom tudni, amit akarok! – kiáltotta utánuk Piton.  
Hermione csak akkor nyugodott meg ismét, mikor becsukódott mögötte a barna hajú férfi lakosztályának ajtaja. Neville nem volt az a faggatózós fajta, de most már igazán szerette volna tudni, mi folyik Piton és Hermione között, mert ez már több volt annál, minthogy a férfi csak simán acsarkodik vele. De Hermione nem akarta beavatni a részletekbe, mert akkor el kellett volna mondani a randevút és a múltkori csókot is, ami miatt rémesen szégyellte magát. Neville a szemére vetette, hogy nem őszinte vele, holott ő mindig a védelmébe veszi, és legalább annyit megérdemelne cserébe.  
– Teljesen igazad van – roskadt le a kanapéra a lány. – De egyszerűen nem tudok erről beszélni.  
Neville odaült mellé, és komoran nézett maga elé. Hermione kicsit közelebb araszolt, és a karjait ráfonta a férfi nyakára, és megpuszilta az arcát.  
– Kérlek, ne legyél rám mérges.  
– Ne nézz rám ilyen részvétkeltően – morogta a férfi már nem is olyan mérgesen, majd viszonozta az ölelést. – Ti nők a sírba fogtok engem vinni – sopánkodott.  
– Olyan rossz dolgod van Lunával? – kérdezte vigyorogva Hermione.  
– Nem is tudom, hogy lehet-e ezt bajnak nevezni… Tudod, őt nagyon nehéz kielégíteni…  
– Nimfomániás? – nevetett Hermione, és Neville is csatlakozott hozzá.  
– Nem, de nem áll tőle nagyon messze – szögezte le. – De ez persze titok, ha bárkinek elmondod, megfojtalak.  
Hermione jókedve azonnal leszállt, és ehhez elég volt egyetlen szó. Titok… Olyan bűntudata volt, hiszen Neville megint megosztott vele valami számára fontosat, ő pedig cserbenhagyja azzal, hogy titkolózik.  
– Lunáról jut eszembe, írnunk kéne neki. Nem mintha nem bíznék Ron apjában, de szerintem ő több mindent el tudna érni – mondta Hermione, és a férfi átment a másik szobába, hogy pergament és pennát hozzon neki.  
A biztonság kedvéért Harrynek is baglyozott, hogy összetrombitálja a társaságot a hétvégére. A fejében már meg is fogalmazódott egy terv.  
– Nem tudom, honnan tudnánk összeszedni egy kisebb vagyont, ha a jótékonysági bálok nem válnak be. A minisztériumi támogatásra meg végképp nem számíthatunk. – Neville a fejét vakarta gondolkozás közben. – Valami olyan kéne, amit az emberek szeretnek…  
– Kviddics – adta meg a választ a lány. – Azt mindenki szereti. Ha jól tudom, az iskolai kviddicspálya legalább ötszáz férőhelyes.  
– Pompás ötlet! – csapott a homlokára a férfi. – Tényleg te vagy a legokosabb boszorkány, akit ismerek!  
– Ugyan – legyintett szerényen Hermione. – De fel kéne mérnünk milyen állapotban van, jobb lenne, ha nem esne folt a becsületünkön, mert valakinek szálka megy a fenekébe a meccs alatt.

SS/HG

– Harry, az ingujjad belelóg a levesedbe – szólt figyelmeztetően Draco.  
– Uh, Ginny ki fog nyírni…  
Draco szeretett Harryvel ebédelni a szünetükben. Általában a kviddicsről beszélgettek, vagy azt tervezgették, milyen veszélyes küldetésekre fognak menni, ha végre nem csak irodakukacok lesznek. A barátságuk nagyon jót tett a szőke férfinak, mert végre úgy érezte, hogy igazán tartozik valahova.  
Korábban azt hitte, a mardekárhoz tartozik, de a háború után rájött, hogy az addig barátainak hitt emberek csupán érdekből álltak vele szóba, és mind faképnél hagyták őt. Harry az első évben még nagyon is távolságtartó volt az akadémián, ám rendre Dracóval osztották egy párba a gyakorlatoknál, így előbb-utóbb kénytelenek voltak szóba állni egymással. Ők lettek a legjobbak a negyedik év végére. A parancsnokuk mindvégig úgy tervezte, hogy ők egymás társai lesznek, és arra biztatta őket, hogy ismerjék meg egymást, hiszen ha az életed múlik azon, hogy a társad mit csinál, nem árt, ha tudsz a szokásairól.  
A négyhetes külön kiképző tábor alatt közös szobát kaptak, és éjjel nappal együtt kellett lenniük. Ugyan Hermione nagyon sokszor próbálta megértetni Harryvel, hogy Draco megváltozott, a szemüveges férfi nem hajlott rá, hogy vele barátkozzon. Ám a kényszerű összezártság megtörte a jeget, és ők azóta is nagyon jól megvoltak.  
– Egyfolytában Hermionéra gondolok – motyogta a férfi az orra alatt.  
– És Ginny tud erről? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Draco.  
– Nem úgy gondolok rá, te barom – vigyorgott Harry. – Holnap lesz a találkozó, és én nem tudom, mit mondjak neki, ha előttem áll.  
– Azt hiszem, tanácsos lenne térdere esned, és könyörögnöd, hogy bocsásson meg neked. A biztonság kedvéért azért védd a golyóidat, sosem lehet tudni – vigyorgott.  
– Gondolod, hogy bántódásuk eshet? – fintorgott Harry.  
– Hermionét ismerve nem fog neked esni, de hosszadalmas kioktatásra számíthatsz, ami – ha engem kérdezel – százszorta rosszabb, mintha simán pofon vágna – felelte Draco, majd akkurátusan megtörölte a szája sarkát a szalvétájában.  
Fejcsóválva végignézett a vele szemben ülő borzas hajú varázslón. Míg Draco fehér inge kifogástalanul tiszta volt és ráncmentes, a tányérjában látni lehetett a tükörképét, addig Harry ingén az étlap összes választékából volt már ételmaradék, ahogy az asztalon is.  
– Rohadt gusztustalan, ahogy eszel – tolta hátra a székét Malfoy. – Mindenütt kenyérmorzsa, meg ételmaradék…  
– Nem tehetek róla, gyerekkoromban sosem kaptam enni rendesen, ez rossz beidegződés, hogy kapkodva eszem.  
Harry múltjáról szinte sosem beszéltek, mióta egyszer egy iszogatással töltött este után ki nem tárgyalták az egészet. Akkor Draco is elmesélte, hogy nőtt fel, és Potter alaposan meg is lepődött. Mindig azt képzelte, hogy a szőke férfit, mivel állandó pompa vette körül, sosem volt oka panaszra. Csakhogy a luxusélet nélkülözte a szülői szeretetet, és Malfoy inkább élt volna szerényebben, csak hogy érezze, hogy fontos a családjának.  
– Ideje indulni, a Lovegood lány nagyon beszélni akart velünk, mielőtt kijöttünk ebédelni.  
– Igen, ő is Hermionénak segít – mondta Harry. – Nagyon izgatott volt, hogy ilyen szupertitkos feladattal lett megbízva.  
– Remélem, talált valami használhatót, nem pedig a minisztériumi levéltárban megbújó Tüskésfogú pergamenfaló pörgencsek*, vagy a láthatatlan Csenő-manók* ügyében akar újabb nyomozást kieszközölni.  
Harry jóízűen nevetett. Ő az évek során megszokta Luna különcségét, de Dracót még mindig meg tudta lepni valamivel, amit csak ő lát, és senki más még csak nem is hallott róla. A szőke férfi döbbenetet tükröző arca, amikor először kérte fel őket, hogy tartóztassák le a Csenő-manókat, mert mindig ellopják a fontos iratokat, felért egy karácsonnyal. Malfoy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a lány komolyan beszél vagy sem, de Luna biztosította róla, hogy a manók igenis léteznek.

SS/HG

Luna már türelmetlenül várt rájuk a levéltár bejáratánál.  
– Szia, Luna, valami fontosról akartál velünk beszélni? – üdvözölte a lányt Potter.  
– Ugye nem a láthatatlan lények miatt hívtál ide minket? – kérdezte Draco karba font kézzel.  
– Megtaláltam, ami segíthet Hermionénak.  
– Szuper, hol van? – lelkesedett fel Harry  
– Hát, igazából nem találtam még meg ténylegesen, de tudom, hogy valahol megvan – mosolygott álmatagon a lány, ahogy egyik lábáról a másikra állt.  
Draco elnézően mosolygott, majd megragadta Harry karját, és kicsit messzebb vezette a férfit.  
– Harry, hagyjuk ezt a lányt, bolond, összevissza beszél – morogta fojtott hangon. Potter Lunára sandított, aki éppen a haját csavargatta egy fekete pennával.  
– Várj, lehet, hogy tényleg talált valamit – felelte Potter.  
Visszamentek a lányhoz, de Draco arcán tükröződött a nemtetszése.  
– Figyelj csak, Luna, találtál valamit vagy sem?  
– Hát igen is, meg nem is – válaszolta a lány, mire Draco felhorkantott. – A barátod feje körül túl sok a furmász, ezért ilyen morcos…  
– Tessék? – hökkent meg Malfoy, de Harry intett, hogy nem érdekes, és inkább beszédre biztatta a lányt.  
– Ma végignéztem az összes törvényt és rendeletet az oktatással kapcsolatban, de semmi olyat nem találtam benne, ami segíthetne… De képzeljétek el, egy kötet hiányzik.  
– Biztosan a Csenő-manók voltak – jegyezte meg undokul a szőke férfi.  
Luna egyetértően bólintott.  
– Bizonyára Umbridge adta ki nekik a parancsot, mert a kötetet a zárolt részlegbe vitték, és most ott áll őrt egy férfi az ő osztályáról. Általában szabad bejárásom van oda, de most külön engedélyt kérnek.  
Harry és Draco gyorsan összerakták a képet. Umbridge eltávolította az egyetlen kötetet, ami segíthetne nekik, hiszen biztosra vette, hogy a Roxfortból értesíteni fogja őket valaki. Ez nagyon is Doloresre vallott.  
– Barnaby nem enged be, de én véletlenül tudom, hogy a múlt hónapban jelentkezett az auror-programba, de elutasították, mert nem felelt meg a vizsgán. A kérelmét mi is iktattuk. Esetleg ti adhatnátok neki pár tanácsot, és míg elterelitek a figyelmét, én beosonhatok…  
Mindkét férfinak tátva maradt a szája a döbbenettől.  
– Te ravasz vagy – nyögte csodálkozva Malfoy.  
Luna kissé elpirulva pislogott.  
– Készen álltok? – kérdezte, és megindult előre.  
Barnabyt könnyebb volt lépre csalni, mint egy kisgyereket egy zacskó cukorkával. Luna villámgyorsan megtalálta a kötetet, és azonnal másolni kezdte. Semmi esetre sem akarta magával vinni, hiszen a hiánya árulkodó lett volna. Higgye csak azt Umbridge, hogy kifogott rajtuk, így legalább nem fog gyanakodni.

SS/HG

Hermione és Neville csalódottan álltak a kviddicspálya lelátóin. A java részükre ráfért a felújítás Az ülőpárnák elrojtosodtak, a faszerkezetnek sem kedvezett az időjárás, sok helyen korhadásnak indult. Látszott, hogy galleonok ezrei kellenének hozzá, hogy felújítsák az egész pályát. De az is lehet, hogy az egészet át kéne építeni, hogy még több embert tudjon befogadni.  
Hermione tudta, hogy ki kell „használnia" a barátait, ha meg akarja valósítani a tervét, és már tudta is, hogy kik tudnának pénzt adományozni neki. A Weasley Varázsvicc nagyon jól ment…  
– Így nem használhatjuk az iskolai pályát – mondta Neville, ahogy arrébb rúgott néhány követ, mikor már visszafelé tartottak a kastélyba.  
– Valóban elég ramaty állapotban van, nekünk pedig az a célunk, hogy sokan megnézzék a meccset. – Hermione lelkesedése kissé lelombozódott. – Nem tudom mikor volt utoljára felújítva a kviddicspálya, de az biztos, hogy jó sok évvel ezelőtt.  
– Nem tudom, te hogy állsz anyagilag, de kétlem, hogy ezt fel tudjuk újítani saját erőből.  
– Nem is mi fogjuk…  
– Neked már erre is van egy ötleted? – hüledezett a férfi.  
– Elgondolkoztam már rajta, miközben idefelé jöttünk, bár nem számítottam rá, hogy ennyire rossz a helyzet. Igazából nem is értem Minervát hogy engedheti játszani a diákokat. – Egy-két gerenda már életveszélyes állapotban volt.  
– Akárki is fekteti bele a pénzét a dologba, nem kevés aranytól kell megszabadulnia.

* A két lény csak a fantáziám szüleménye. A JKR által megírt könyvekben nem szerepelnek.


	11. Chapter 11

Tizenegyedik

Ideje volt a tettek mezejére lépni, mielőtt Dolores Umbridge olyasmit talál ki, amivel végleg meggátolja a Roxfort működését.  
Hermione és Neville engedélyt kértek az igazgatónőtől, hogy a hétvégén elmenjenek Londonba. Minerva rábólintott a dologra, de figyelmeztette őket, hogy nem lóghatják el az összes hétvégét, mert nekik ugyanúgy felügyelni kell délutánonként a folyosót és az udvart, mint a többieknek. Piton mogorván ácsorgott kint az udvaron, szorosan összefogta magán a téli talárját, amit csak úgy cibált a november végi szél. Látta, hogy Granger és Longbottom feltűnően jókedvűen haladnak a birtok kapuja felé. Szíve szerint utánuk ment volna, csak hogy elrontsa azt az idegesítő jókedvüket, de meggondolta magát. Veszélyes játékot űzött a lánnyal, és Longbottom jelenlétében nem akart „udvarolni" neki.

Harry és Ron idegesen várták, hogy Hermione megérkezzen a kávézóba. Ginny tudta, hogy a barátnőjének lesz néhány keresetlen szava a fiúkhoz, de úgy érezte, ez teljesen jogos a részéről.

– Szerintetek rendeljünk nekik is valamit? – böngészte az itallapot Harry.  
– Szerintem pompás lenne, ha leitatnád Hermionét, mert akkor talán nem tépi le a fejedet – vigyorgott Draco. – De lehet, hogy részegen még vérszomjasabb…

Harry először jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy a szőke varázsló is megjelent, úgy gondolta, majd ő eltereli Hermione figyelmét egy kicsit arról, hogy ők Ronnal még nem kértek ténylegesen bocsánatot a barátnőjüktől, de amióta Draco leült közéjük, egyfolytában csak ugratta.  
A kávézóban összegyűlt melegedni vágyó varázslók és boszorkányok érdeklődve tekingettek a társaság asztala felé. Meglehet, hogy Harry miatt néztek feléjük olyan sokszor, vagy éppenséggel azt nem tudták hova tenni, hogy a sötét múltú ex-mardekáros kedélyesen mosolyogva ott ül közöttük.

– Nem kell rendelned helyettük, megjöttek – mutatott az ajtó felé Ginny.  
– Sziasztok! – köszönt egyszerre Neville és Hermione.  
Luna szinte úgy röpült bele a férfi karjaiba, mint egy fecske, és azonnal a szájára tapasztotta meleg ajkait. Neville igyekezett megtartani magukat, mert Luna elég heves volt.  
– Menjetek szobára! – kurjantotta Fred vigyorogva.  
– Köszönjük az elmés megszólalást – mondta megrovóan Neville, ahogy leült az asztalhoz.  
– Mi már rendeltük, gondoltuk, nektek is hozatunk valamit… – Ron bizonytalanul elhallgatott, amikor észrevette Granger metsző pillantását.  
– Nincs rá szükség, Ronald. – Hermione átolvasta az itallapot, végül egy forró mentatea mellett döntött.

Egy időre feszült csend telepedett a társaságra, végül Harry megemberelte magát, és a lány felé fordult.

– Hermione, ami a múltkori dolgot illeti…  
– Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány. Esze ágában sem volt megkönnyíteni Potter dolgát.  
– Nos, mi… – Harry a helyére tolta a szemüvegét, és segélykérőn Ron felé fordult, aki szintén a másiktól várta, hogy elkezdje a bocsánatkérést. – Szóval nagyon sajnáljuk, hogy olyan hülyék voltunk, és megígérem, hogy soha többé nem fordul elő.  
– Úgy van, soha – bólogatott Ron.  
A lány lassan bólintott.  
– Nem mondasz semmit? – Harry arcára már majdnem ráfagyott a mosolya.  
– Tudtommal Neville már alapos fejmosásban részesített titeket, így semmi szükség rá, hogy én is bűntudatot próbáljak meg ébreszteni bennetek, amiért ilyen alávaló módon elárultátok a barátságunkat. Azt hiszem, arra sem kell titeket emlékeztetnem többé, hogy mennyire kínos és megalázó volt az a rivalló, amivel nevetségessé tettetek a diákjaim és a kollégáim előtt.  
– Szóval látom, még haragszol – kockáztatta meg a kijelentést Ron.  
– Persze, hogy haragszom, de nincs értelme tovább dühöngenem magamban, attól függetlenül, hogy nem engeszteltetek ki maradéktalanul. Csakis McGalagony professzor szigorúságán múlott, hogy nem csámcsognak rajtam a tanulók. Egyébként pedig azért vagyunk itt, hogy megmentsük az iskolát, nem pedig azért, hogy megbeszéljük, milyen idióták tudtok lenni. – Hermione lezártnak tekintette a témát, és intett a pincérnő felé.

Ginny vigasztalóan megpuszilta kedvese arcát, mert Harryt igencsak szíven ütöttek Hermione szavai. Nem szállt vele vitába, hiszen igaza volt. Neville szájából sem volt kellemes hallani ugyanezeket, de most, hogy Hermione is elmondta, még rosszabb volt. Látta a lányon, mennyire mélyen megbántották, és rettentően szégyellte magát ezért. Ron is megbánta a dolgot, de már nem lehetett visszacsinálni.

– Szóval, találtatok valamit? – váltott témát a lány, miután megkapta a teáját. – Mert ha nem mentjük meg a Roxfortot, akkor Pitonnak nem kell magát megerőltetnie, hogy elveszítsem az állásom.  
– Igen, és nagyon mókás úton jutottunk hozzá az információhoz – vigyorgott a szőke hajú lány, és egy pillanatra hajlandó volt felhagyni Neville arcának puszilgatásával.

Luna gyorsan belelendült az események mesélésébe, elmondta, milyen kalandosan jutottak hozzá a törvénykivonathoz, amit Umbridge gondosan elzárt mindenki elől. Külön kiemelte Harry és Draco szerepét az akcióban, akik nagyon is könnyedén lépre csalták a kissé együgyű őrt.  
Hermione is úgy gondolta, akárcsak a többiek, hogy nem véletlenül volt őrizet alatt a levéltárban a könyv.

– Hidd el, nagyon hosszú és unalmas olvasmány volt. – A hatás kedvéért olyan arcot vágott, hogy Hermione egészen megsajnálta. – De végül rábukkantam valamire.  
– Ki vele! – biztatta Granger. – Akármilyen jelentéktelennek tűnik is, még hasznunkra lehet.  
Luna nagy levegőt vett, az ikrek dobolni kezdtek az asztalon, és minden tekintet a szőke lányra szegeződött.  
– Az ezerkilencszázharmincas évben történt bejegyzés szerint, azt az iskolát, ami első helyen végez az országos tanulmányi versenyen, a minisztériumnak jutalomban kell részesítenie, és támogatnia kell. – Luna büszkén kihúzta magát. – Oh, és a legfontosabb. Utánanéztem, hogy mikor lesz a következő ilyen verseny, és szerencsékre márciusban rendezik meg a következőt, ahova nem selejtezőkkel kell bejutni, csupán a nevezési díjat kell kifizetni.  
A többiek üdvrivalgásban törtek ki, még Neville is boldogan ölelgette Lunát, de Hermione egyáltalán nem vidult fel.  
Hogy nyerhetnének meg egy tanulmányi versenyt? Ráadásul nevezési díj is van.  
– Hermionénak is van egy csodás ötlete, hogy szerezzünk támogatókat – szólalt meg Longbottom, túlharsogva a többieket. – Kitalálta, hogy szervezhetnénk egy jótékonysági kviddicsbajnokságot. De nem akarom elvenni tőle a dicsőséget.

A lány szerényen elmosolyodott, és átvette a szót. Harry remek ötletnek tartotta a bajnokságot, és Ron megígérte, hogy megszerzi az engedélyt a minisztériumban, sőt még csapatot is hajlandó szervezni. Hermione hálás volt ezért, mert nem igazán tudta, hogyan fogna hozzá a játékosok toborzásához.

– Már csak ellenfél kéne – tűnődött hangosan a vörös hajú férfi. – Talán az írek beszállnának, ismerek pár játékost, meg utána tudok járni.  
– Én a bolgár csapatra gondoltam, Viktor tartozik nekem egy szívességgel – közölte Hermione, mintha ez lenne a világon a legtermészetesebb dolog.  
– Micsoda? – hüledezett Harry. – Te össze tudnál hozni egy Anglia-Bulgária meccset? Ez lenne az évszázad mérkőzése!  
A fiúk álla szinte a földön koppant a meglepetéstől.  
– Még nem mondtam biztosra, de azt hiszem, összejönne, azonban… A pálya sajnos jelenleg nincs olyan állapotban, hogy használni tudjuk, eléggé megviselte az időjárás, és kicsit szebbé kéne tennünk, ha azt akarjuk, hogy fizessenek nekünk a jegyekért. Ha a fele pénzt össze tudnám gyűjteni a felújításra, akkor talán McGalagony professzor ki tudná fizetni a fennmaradó részt a költségvetésből. – Mindenki a gondolataiba merült. Honnan tudnának pénzt szerezni?  
– Azt hiszem, én tudok segíteni – szólalt meg Harry.  
– Ez igazán nagyvonalú, de én már kigondoltam, ki, pontosabban kik fognak egy nagylelkű adománytól megszabadulni. – Hermione egyenesen az ikrekre nézett.  
– Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét Fred. – Azt akarod mondani…  
– Tartoztok nekem, a fecsegő-szirupos incidens nagyon rosszul sült el, és higgyétek el, hogy a rossz talán még nem is a megfelelő kifejezés. A hihetetlenül kínos és felejthetetlenül kellemetlen kifejezések mondanak nektek valamit? – Szemérmetlenül mosolygott a két férfira.  
– Valóban nem sült el a legjobban a vonatos kiruccanásod – vigyorgott Draco, a szájához emelve a poharát.  
– Hallgass el! – pirított rá Hermione.  
– Mit tud Draco, amit mi nem tudhatunk? – kotyogott bele Ginny érdeklődve. – Igazán nem szép, hogy minket nem avatsz be.  
– Nem olyan nagy dolog. – Hermione igyekezett elterelni a témát. – Térjünk vissza az anyagi dolgokhoz, hajlandóak vagytok segíteni?

A lány elmondta nekik az előzetes számításait, amik persze nem biztos, hogy fedik a valóságot, meglehet, hogy még annál is többe fog kerülni a felújítás, mint gondolta.  
Fred és George összedugták a fejüket, és gyorsan számolgatni kezdtek. Hermione csinos kis összeget akart legombolni róluk, és hiába a jól cél érdekében fizették volna ki gallenok sokaságát, nekik kellett valami cserébe.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy ha már szponzoráljátok a dolgot, akkor az nektek is jó reklám – próbálkozott Hermione. – Nem mintha arra szorulnátok, hogy bárki reklámozzon titeket.  
– Hm… – vakarta meg az állát George. – Mi áruljuk a sós mogyorót és a forralt bort a mérkőzés alatt! Ha pedig McGalagony belemegy, rendezhetnénk egy partit is utána. Igazán jó kis móka lenne.  
– Igen, mondjuk hatalmas tábortűzzel a parkban, hangos zenével és sok alkohollal – bólogatott Fred.  
– Meglátom, mit tehetek – mosolygott Hermione fejcsóválva. – De a sok alkoholt szerintem felejtsétek el, az igazgatónő biztosan nem egyezik bele. Pontosan azt akarjuk bebizonyítani, hogy a Roxfort egy jó hírű iskola, bár Umbridge már évek óta az ellenkezőjét hangoztatja mindenfelé…

Az ikrek bólintottak, de nem igazán tűnt úgy, hogy komolyan vették volna a lány intelmét. Nekik a bulizás olyan elemi volt, mint a levegővétel, pláne, ha ezzel még borsot is törhetnek Umbridge orra alá.  
A fiúk teljesen felvillanyozódtak, és egyből a mérkőzés várható eredményeit taglalták. Természetesen úgy döntöttek, hogy Harrynek kell lennie a fogónak, de Dracót is szívesen bevették volna a csapatba. Ron részletesen beszámolt nekik a Bolgár csapat eredményeiről, hiszen ki más lehetett volna naprakészebb nála.

– Várjunk csak egy percet! – csapott az asztalra Ginny. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy te hagynád a fiúknak, hogy minden babért ők arassanak le? Mi lesz a női egyenjogúsággal?  
– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Hermione nagyokat pislogva. – Szurkoló lányokra? – A boszorkány elborzadt a gondolatra, hogy rövidke kis szoknyában ugrabugráljon a pályán, mint valami bazári majom.  
– Egy női válogatottra is szükség lesz, azt hiszem, össze tudok állítani két csapatot a régi évfolyamtársainkból. Ebből mi lányok sem akarunk kimaradni.  
– Így van – helyeselt Luna. – A Roxfort mindenkinek a szívügye kell, hogy legyen!  
Harry felállt az asztaltól, és a magasba tartotta a poharát.  
– Tósztot kéne mondani, mert ez olyan valami, amire még nem volt példa. Ma itt remek ötletek születtek, és ha meg tudjuk valósítani őket, akkor történelmet fogunk írni.  
– Úgy van – állt fel Ron is, majd szép sorban mindenki.  
– A Roxfortra, mert nélküle sivár lenne a világ! – harsogta Hermione, és összekoccintotta a poharát mindenkiével.

Hermione megint azt a boldogságot érezte, ahogy végignézett a beszélgető, nevetgélő barátain, amit aznap reggel érzett, mielőtt elindult volna a Roxfortba. Kimondhatatlanul szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért ilyen csodálatos barátai vannak, és semmi pénzért nem mondott volna le róluk, még Ronról és Harryről sem.

SS/HG

A két csésze mentatea megtette a hatását, ezért Hermione feltűnésmentesen kiosont a mellékhelyiségbe, hogy könnyítsen magán. Mikor belenézett a tükörbe észrevette, hogy egy levakarhatatlan vigyor került az arcára. Reménytelien gondolt a jövőre, talán az ő kezükben van a megoldás kulcsa. Bárcsak sikerülne nekik! A szórólap a versenyről, amit Luna hozott neki, részletesen leírta a nevezés feltételeit, és hogy milyen tantárgyak érintettek. A bájitaltan és az átváltozástan mindenképpen erős mezőnynek számított. De a rúnaismeret és a mágiatörténet is rejtett magában lehetőségeket.

– Minden rendben van? – kérdezte Draco, lazán ellökve magát a faltól.  
– Oh, itt vártál rám, hogy ezt megkérdezd? – kérdezett vissza a lány. – Szerencsém van, hogy nem jöttél utánam…  
– Ne beszélj mellé – csóválta meg a fejét a szőke férfi. – Hogy mennek a dolgok Perselusszal?  
_Remekül, megcsókolt, és én visszacsókoltam_ – akarta mondani a lány, de meggondolta magát.  
– Már nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy kijjebb akar tessékelni az iskolából, sőt nagyon is marasztalna… Amennyiben be tud jutni a bugyimba – ismerte be Hermione.  
– Nem mondod komolyan? – vigyorgott Malfoy. – A vén róka nem ismer lehetetlent.  
– Valóban nem, hidd el, mindent bevetett – sóhajtott a lány. – Soha nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire lehengerlően tud viselkedni, de van egy-két jó trükk a tarsolyában.  
– Taktikát váltott, ez nagyon mardekáros.  
– Hogy mondod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Granger. – Persze tudom, hogy ez is csak egy játék, de…  
– Vigyázz vele, mert most nem lehetsz biztos semmiben. Ezt az oldalát kevésbé ismerem, tanácsot sem tudok adni. – Draco nagyon komolyan hangzott. – De ha belemész, könnyedén előfordulhat, hogy már nemcsak játék lesz belőle.  
– Ugyan, kérlek, jobban is ismerhetnél engem – legyintett Hermione. – Tudom, hogy nem szabad bedőlnöm neki, mert akkor végem van.  
– Hé, ti ott ketten, talán titkos tanácskozást tartotok? – kiáltott oda Fred. – Hermione, ha nem bánod, lenne még miről beszélnünk, miután egy szemérmetlenül nagy összeget akarsz belőlünk „kizsarolni".  
– Na, erről van szó – bólogatott George. – Nem ártana még egy kicsit udvarolnod nekünk…

SS/HG

Minerva McGalagony végigharcolt két háborút, eltemette a szerettei nagy részét, elvesztette a barátainak több, mint a felét. Nem az a fajta boszorkány volt, aki harc nélkül feladta, és most, hogy újra egy jelentős csatát kellett megvívnia, mégis úgy érezte, talán már nincs ereje a háborúskodáshoz. Több, mint negyvenévnyi tanítási tapasztalattal a háta mögött nem akart, és nem is tudott volna lemondani a Roxfortról.

A lány rettentően izgult, miközben előadta az ötletét, hogy tudnák megmenteni az iskolát. Így belegondolva, sok buktató volt a tervben, és persze óriási kockázat, mert ha minden pénzüket rááldozzák a kviddicspálya újjáépítésére és a versenyre, de mégsem sikerül összeszedni az adományokat, akkor még nagyobb bajban lesznek, mint előtte. Minerva a hallottak ellenére látott rá esélyt, hogy a terv működjön, sőt úgy vélte, talán ez lehet az egyetlen, ami megmentheti őket, bármekkora őrültségnek tűnik is. Amikor az elképzeléseit elmondta a hétfő délutáni értekezleten, úgy látszott, mindenki komplett idiótának tartja, ám egyszer csak megtört a jég, és a tanárok egymás szavába vágva biztosították felőle, hogy mindent megtesznek az iskoláért.

– A költségvetésünk utolsó sarlóit is fel kell élnünk, illetve eléggé meg kell szorítanunk a nadrágszíjat. – Minerva maga előtt tologatta a kimutatásokat, amikben benne állt, mennyi pénze van még az iskolának. – A diákokat is ki kell jelölnünk a versenyre, és mivel nem kényszeríthetünk senkit, így nekik is jóvá kell hagyniuk a döntésünket.  
– De ugye továbbra sem akarod beavatni őket mindenbe? – kérdezte Bimba professzor.  
– Természetesen nem fogom nekik elmondani, mekkora tétje van a versenynek, hiszen már önmagában elég nagy kihívást fog jelenteni a megmérettetés.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hollóhátasok közül rengetegen fognak jelentkezni a Rúna-ismeret csoportba – húzta ki magát büszkén Flitwick professzor.  
– Nos, reméljük, hiszen a házvezető tanárok dolga lesz, hogy kijelöljék a versenyzőket – bólintott az igazgatónő.  
– Azt hiszem, én is össze tudok állítani egy csapatot bájitaltanból – mondta Hermione, lopva Piton felé sandítva.  
– Helyes, mert minden versenyszámban indulunk, amit megjelöltek a prospektusban.

Granger elégedetten dőlt hátra a széken. A versenynél már csak a jótékonysági kviddicskupa ötlete villanyozta fel jobban a társaságot. Mosolyogva fogadta a gratulációkat. Mindenki remek ötletnek tartotta, egyedül Piton nem szólt egy szót sem. Pedig a lány azt hitte, legalább ahhoz lesz valami hozzáfűznivalója, hogy a Bolgárok ellátogatnak hozzájuk.  
Mikor a barátaikkal való találkozás után visszatértek a Roxfortba, Hermione és Neville közösen megírták a levelet Victornak, és szinte már könyörögtek neki a segítségért. Másnap reggel már meg is volt a válaszuk. A bolgár varázsló biztosította őket, hogy részt vesznek a kupán, mert tudta, hogy rá fogja tudni venni a régi csapattársait egy meccsre. Mellékesen odaírta, hogy ronggyá fogják verni a másik csapat játékosait. Viktor megértette, hogy mekkora bajban vannak. Most, hogy már ő sem volt a bolgár válogatott tagja, hanem a Durmstrang sötét varázslatok kivédése professzora, átérezte a helyzetüket. Ha valaki az ő iskoláját akarta volna bezáratni, biztos volt benne, hogy minden követ megmozgatott volna annak érdekében, hogy ez ne történjen meg.

– Azt hiszem, mielőbb el kell kezdeni a felkészülést a versenyre, így még ma este szeretném, ha tájékoztatnák a diákijaikat, hogy időben meglegyen a létszám – nézett körbe McGalagony. – Minden versenyszámban maximálisan egy hatfős csoport vehet részt, természetesen csak a felső évfolyamokra vonatkozik a kihívás.  
– Én szívesen segítek Hermionénak, amiben csak tudok – ajánlkozott Neville.  
A Bájitalok Mestere megvetően felhorkantott, és hajlandó volt végre ő is megszólalni.  
– Kétlem, hogy az ön tudása bájitalfőzés terén annyit változott volna, Longbottom – szólalt meg Piton ridegen. – Hacsak nem a legkiválóbb alapanyagok rendelkezésre bocsátását értette a segítség alatt, akkor azt hiszem, az ön jelenléte nemkívánatos az üstök közelében.  
– Természetesen Mr. Longbottom segítsége éppolyan fontos, mint másé – morogta Minerva. – Ámbár úgy gondolom, mivel te vagy itt nagy szaktekintély, inkább neked kéne leginkább felajánlanod a segítséged Miss Grangernek.

Hermione azt várta, hogy Piton valami faragatlan mondattal rendre utasítja az igazgatónőt, mert hát, ha nekik együtt kell dolgozniuk, akkor az már alapból kudarcra van ítélve. Kész katasztrófa lenne a férfit elviselni minden délután.  
Perselusnak valóban a nyelve hegyén volt egy „inkább fulladok a saját hányásomban" megjegyzés, de végül meggondolta magát.

– A kisasszonynak csak kérnie kell, és én szíves örömest segítek neki. – A hangja olyan behízelgő volt, hogy Hermione karján felállt tőle a szőr.  
– Igazán értékelem az igyekezetét, de úgy gondolom, hogy magam is…  
– Nem hiszem, hogy most akadékoskodnia kéne, kedvesem – fojtotta belé a szót az igazgatónő. – Perselus elismert bájitalmester, és ostobaság lenne, ha nem venne részt a felkészülésben. Vagy együtt dolgoznak, vagy sehogy.  
– Igazából, most, hogy mondod, talán nekem nincs szükségem a kisasszony kedves segítségére – közölte Piton egy gúnyos mosollyal. – Mert én biztosan boldogulok egyedül. – Lebecsmérlően végignézett Hermionén.  
– Ahogy mondtam, vagy együtt dolgoztok, vagy sehogy – ismételte magát az igazgatónő, és egy szigorú pillantást küldött a férfi felé. – Ha emlékezetem nem csal, te vagy a világon az egyik leggorombább tanár, és bár a tudásod szinte senki máséval nem ér fel, nem árt, ha van melletted valaki, aki esetleg tud is bánni a gyerekekkel.

Piton szeme megvillant Minerva mondatai közben, de nem kommentálta a dolgot. Hermione teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ez is rajta fog csattani, mert a férfi nem szeretett jobban semmit sem, csak ha rajta vezethette le a dühét.

Az ülés végén Neville Bimba professzor társaságában hagyta el a termet, hogy értesítsék a hugrabugosokat. A többi tanár is követte a példájukat. Piton úgy viharzott ki a teremből, mintha üldöznék.  
McGalagony ettől függetlenül a vacsora megkezdése előtt felállt a helyéről, és odasétált az emelvényhez. A diákok érdeklődve tekintettek az igazgatónő felé.

– Ahogy házvezető tanáraiktól bizonyára értesültek róla, a Roxfort benevezett az Országos tanulmányi versenyre, ahol is a felsőbb éves diákok mérhetik össze a tudásukat más varázslóiskolák növendékeivel. – Szigorúan nézett körbe, egy pillantásával elfojtotta a kezdődő zsibongást. – Természetesen elvárom a jelentkezőktől, hogy méltó módon képviseljék az iskolát.

Minerva közölte a gyerekekkel, hogy milyen tantárgyak szerepelnek a versenyben, illetve felsorolta a felkészítő tanárok nevét. A kihelyezett pergamenekre várták azok jelentkezését, akik részt kívántak venni, mindenkinek ezen a héten dönteni kellett, hogy legyen elég idő a felkészülésre. Azt is hozzátette, hogy a korlátozott, hat fős részvétel miatt nem mindenki fog bekerülni a végleges csoportokba.

– Amennyiben a létszám hiányos, vissza kell lépnünk a versenytől, de bízom benne, hogy ilyesmire nem kerül sor. Jó étvágyat kívánok! – Minerva megfordult, és visszasétált a helyére.  
A diákok egymáshoz hajolva beszélgetni kezdtek, most nem volt fontos a vacsora.  
– Oh, majdnem elfelejtettem – állt fel újra az igazgatónő –, aki részt vesz a versenyen, az természetesen jutalomban részesül. A téli szünetben a Roxfort fog otthont adni egy jótékonysági kviddicsdöntőnek, ahol a Bolgár csapat fog megmérkőzni az Angol válogatottal. Minden versenyző abban a kiváltságban részesül, hogy részt vehet a döntőn.

Minerva tisztában volt vele, hogy ez ösztönzően fog hatni a diákokra, mert ez olyasvalami, amiben nem lehet mindennap részük. Jól gondolta…

– Nincs kissé még korán a döntőről beszélni? – morogta az orra alatt Piton.  
– Egyetértek veled, hiszen még ajánlatot sem kaptam a felújításra – bólintott Minerva. – De valamit nekem is adnom kell cserébe, ha elvárom a diákjainktól, hogy részt vegyenek a versenyen.  
– Te vagy az igazgatónő, tedd kötelezővé – közölte a férfi, és kortyolt egyet a boroskelyhéből.  
– Hogyne, hogy aztán a feldühödött szülők egyből Umbridge-hez rohanjanak? – kérdezte a nő. – Ameddig csak lehet, ki akarom hagyni ebből, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni a dolgot.  
– Nyilvánvalóan nem – bólintott Perselus. – Ameddig egy szemernyi esélyt is lát arra, hogy megmented az iskolát, addig folyamatosan keresztbe fog neked tenni.  
– Pontosan – értett egyet Minerva. – Nem véletlenül záratta el a törvénykönyvet olyan gondosan.  
– Mit is mondtál, hogy jutott Miss Granger tudomására a dolog? – kérdezte Piton mintegy mellékesen két falat között.  
– Nem részletezte, és a magam részéről az sem érdekel, ha úgy kellett ellopnia azt a könyvet – szögezte le Minerva. – Még mielőtt megkérdeznéd – fordult a férfi felé –, arról sincs tudomásom, hogyan szerzett engedélyt a Varázsjátékok és Mágikus Sportok Főosztályáról, de Mr. Bumfolt ma reggel elbaglyozta nekem az engedélyt, és megkért, hogy ne küldjem a nyakára többet Mr. Ronald Weasleyt.  
– A kis leleményes…  
– Savanyú a szőlő, Perselus? – mosolygott Minerva.  
– Csak szeretnéd – vicsorgott Piton. – Viszont ha már ilyen jótékony kedvedben vagy, megjegyezném, hogy igazán méltányolnám, ha nem kéne minden délutánomat a kis kedvenceddel és hat dilettáns idiótával töltenem az elkövetkező hetekben. Van az embernek magánélete is…  
Mindketten a lány felé néztek.

Hermione és Neville a fejüket összedugva sugdolóztak. A férfi elmondta, hogy a hugrabugosok között van egy diák, aki szívesen jelentkezne a Bájitaltan-csoportba, de kicsit ódzkodik attól, hogy Pitonnal legyen összezárva délutánonként. A lány gondterhelten hátradőlt a székén. Ezzel nemcsak a diákoknak volt problémája, hanem neki is, ezért úgy döntött, a békesség kedvéért fel kell keresnie a férfit, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat.

– Nem érdekel, hogy mennyire fűlik a fogad a dologhoz – közölte Minerva kimérten. – Ha már megmentettük az iskolát, felőlem azt csinálsz a szabadidődben, amit akarsz, de addig is együtt fogsz működni Miss Grangerrel! Mellesleg csak rajtad múlik, mennyit kell „elvesztegetned" az értékes idődből. Ha elég gyorsan haladtok, akkor még kedvezhetsz is a kis hobbidnak.  
– Honnan veszed, hogy ezért akarok mielőbb megszabadulni Grangertől és a diákoktól? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Mellesleg a komoly kísérletezéseimet ne nevezd hobbinak – mondta undorodva a férfi.  
– Perselus – szólt negédesen az igazgatónő –, nem bántásból mondom, de egy parányit sem érdekel, ki mit csinál itt az iskolában, mikor már végzett a kötelességeivel.  
– Hát hogyne – horkantott Piton.

SS/HG

Csütörtök délután a korrepetálása után Hermione az igazgatói iroda felé vette az irányt, mert McGalagony professzor beszélni akart vele. A lány azt hitte, a versenyről lesz szó, mert ő is észrevette, hogy a nevek már szinte oda sem fértek a folyosókra kitűzött pergamenlapokra.

Az idős boszorkány talált egy vállalkozót, Bizonyos Michael Carpentert* aki azt ígérte, hogy a karácsonyi szünet kezdetére fel tudja újítani az arénát, ám ez nem kevés aranyba került. Már baglyozott a Weasley ikreknek, akik a lány elmondása szerint hajlandók kifizetni az összeg felét. A válasz ott hevert az asztalán, egy kis csomag társaságában.

– Minden rendben van, igazgatónő? – kérdezte a lány, ahogy a nő asztala felé haladt.  
– Azt hiszem, igen… Ámbár meg kell, hogy mondjam, nem vagyok egészen nyugodt.  
Hermione kérdőn nézett a nőre.  
– Megkaptam a legméltányosabb ajánlatot a vállalkozótól, aki hajlandó felújítani az arénát a kviddicsdöntőre, de ez sajnos sokkal többe kerül, mint az előzetesen sejteni véltem. – Lustán megkeverte a teáját. – Belátom, egyébként is időszerű lenne a korszerűsítése, hiszen az elmúlt években nem nagyon foglalkoztunk a pálya állapotával.  
– Fred és George az mondták…  
– Igen, a Weasley urak biztosítottak afelől, hogy a pénz nem számít – vágott a lány szavába. – Az imént kaptam meg tőlük a válaszlevelet, és valamit mellékeltek hozzá, felteszem a boltjukban árusított portékájuk egyikét. – Óvatosan arrébb tolta a dobozt. – Nem hiszem, hogy ki akarom nyitni – mosolyodott el halványan.  
– Akkor zöld utat kapott a projekt – jegyezte meg a lány. – Ha ez rendben van, akkor mi aggasztja, McGalagony professzor?  
– Nos, azzal, hogy felújítjuk az arénát, és az ön jóvoltából meglesz a két csapat is, még sajnos semmi nem garantálja, hogy az emberek eljönnek, és adakoznak. – Minerva igyekezett bizakodó lenni, de nem mehetett el szó nélkül a dolog kockázata felett. – Kigondolta már, hogy mégis hogyan fogja idecsábítani az embereket?  
– Arra gondoltam, hogy csinálhatnánk szórólapot, amit elküldhetnénk az iskolai baglyokkal, és ha engedélyt ad rá, akkor az egyik hétvégén magammal vinnék pár diákot Londonba, hogy ott is osztogassuk – mondta Hermione abban a hiszemben, hogy az ötletében nincs semmi kivetnivaló.  
– Az utcán akar szórólapokat osztogatni? – hökkent meg az igazgatónő. – Ez egy eléggé érdekes ötlet…  
– Én erre gondoltam, de úgy vélem, ráérünk még ezzel foglalkozni, ha már készen lesz az aréna, vagy legalábbis megkezdik a munkát.

SS/HG

Hermione kissé elbizonytalanodott az igazgatónővel folytatott beszélgetés után. Arra valóban nem gondolt, hogy az emberek talán nem fognak eljönni, mert úgy hitte, hogy biztos a siker. De most nem sokat tehetett ez ügyben. Visszament a lakosztályába dolgozatokat javítani, de mikor az óra elütötte a nyolcat, rácsavarta a kupakot piros tintásüvegre, és a szék háttámlájára tette a talárját. Még a délelőtt folyamán küldött egy üzenetet Pitonnak, hogy beszélni szeretne vele, de a férfi nem válaszolt. Egyik étkezésnél sem jelent meg, bár ez nem volt igazán szokatlan, de így Hermione egyszer sem tudta megérdeklődni tőle, hogy alkalmas-e az este a látogatására.

Bosszúsan megrázta magát, és úgy döntött, hogy anélkül keresi fel a férfi lakrészét, hogy erre meghívást kapott volna. Úgy látta, hogy a bájitalmester direkt örömét leli abban, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja az üzeneteit. Ez nem az első, és vélhetően nem is az utolsó alkalom volt. Akárhányszor kért tőle időpontot, hogy beszéljenek a háza tanulóiról, a férfi makacsul elzárkózott a gondolattól, hogy társalogjanak. Granger nem értette, mi a problémája, mert az összes többi tanár készségesen a rendelkezésére állt ilyen ügyekben. A lány teljesen össze volt zavarodva, Piton még mindig nem tett le arról a tervéről, hogy elcsábítja, és ezért támadásszerűen előrukkolt egy-egy újabb lehengerlő mondattal a legváratlanabb időpontokban. De ha Hermione szót akart vele váltani iskolai ügyekben, akkor a férfi egy szempillantás alatt felszívódott a közeléből.

Háromszor kopogtatott az ajtón, majd kicsit hátrébb lépett, és karba font kézzel várakozott. Miután percek múlva sem nyitott ajtót neki senki, újból bekopogott, de megint csak hiába várakozott. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, hogy talán vetnie kellett volna egy pillantást a Tekeregők térképére, mielőtt idejön, de már nem volt kedve újra megmászni az emeleteket, hogy magához vegye a pergamenlapot. Mivel még mindig ott kint ácsorgott a hideg pincefolyosón, úgy gondolta, egy utolsó kopogtatás nem árthat.  
Mérgesen visszalépett az ajtóhoz, és ököllel kettőt rávert az ajtóra.

– Talán próbálkozhatna néhány átokkal is – szólalt meg mögötte Piton gúnyosan.  
Hermione ijedten pördült meg a sarkain.  
– Oh, azt hittem, hogy otthon van, csak nem akar ajtót nyitni… – hebegte zavartan.  
– Az is előfordulhat – tolta félre az útból Piton. – Ámbár most az egyszer csupán nem volt szerencséje. – Nyitva hagyta az ajtót, hogy a lány beléphessen utána.

A bájitalmester megállt az étkezőasztal mellett, és várakozásteljesen nézett a lányra. Hermione egy pillanatig hunyorgott a fénytől, szokatlan volt a sötét pincefolyosó után. A férfi szórakozottan mosolyra húzta a száját, ahogy végigmustrálta Hermionét, aki botor módon nem vitte magával a talárját, és most a vékony, fehér blúzán át egyértelműen látszott, hogy fázott odakint az ajtó előtt.

– Kicsit alulöltözöttek vagyunk, nemde? – mosolygott gúnyosan.  
Hermione egy másodpercig csak megnyúlt képpel bámult a férfira, majd követve a pillantását, ami a melleire szegeződött, feleszmélt, és ijedten maga elé kapta a kezét.  
– Nem fontos eltakarnia, igazán nem zavar. – Félreérthetetlenül villant egyet a szeme.  
Granger visszafogta a szitkozódást, elvégre azért jött, hogy beszéljen a férfival, de ha rögtön összeveszik vele, akkor nem jut sehova.  
– Küldtem magának egy üzenetet ma délelőtt, nem kapta meg? – kérdezte kicsit közelebb lépve.  
Piton helyet foglalt az egyik széken, és pár másodpercre kiélvezte a lány zavarát, amiért őt nem kínálta hellyel, majd intett neki, hogy üljön le.  
– Megkaptam, de amint látja, nem voltam a kastélyban ma délután – felelte a férfi. A lány előrehajolt, és majdnem megkérdezte, hogy hol volt, de még idejében meggondolta magát, persze a bájitalmester így is kitalálta, mit akart mondani. – Természetesen nem tartozik magára, hol voltam – közölte gúnyosan.  
– Szóval beszélni szerettem volna önnel. – Hermione elengedte a füle mellett a férfi utolsó mondatát. – A héten ki kell választanunk a versenyzőket, és én reménykedem abban, hogy minden gond nélkül együtt tudunk dolgozni majd a diákokkal… _És egymással_ – tette hozzá magában.  
– Lenne bármi oka azt feltételezni, hogy az együttműködésünk nem lesz zökkenőmentes? – nézett kihívóan a lányra. – Csak nem arra akar célozni, hogy a jelenlétem esetleg zavarná?  
– Nem hiszem, hogy lenne okom…  
– Ugyan már, Granger kisasszony, kit akar áltatni ezzel? – kérdezte az asztallapon dobolva az ujjaival. – Bökje ki, mi a gondja, vagy tűnjön el a lakosztályomból! – A lányt meglepte ez a durva felszólítás.  
Hermione mérgesen összeszorította az ajkát. Piton várakozásteljesen nézett rá, és úgy tűnt, nagyon jól szórakozik a lányon.  
– Tudja, azt hiszem, nem nagyon kedvelem magát – vágta oda dühösen.  
– Engem? – nézett rá kétkedőn Piton. – Az ki van zárva.  
Hermionét annyira meglepte a férfi nagyképű megnyilvánulása, hogy akaratlanul is elnevette magát.

Perselus odasétált a kandallóhoz, és rendelt egy üveg bort, majd visszament az asztalhoz, és letett rá két poharat. Az egyiket a lány elé tolta, de Hermione nemet intett a fejével. A bájitalmester megvonta a vállát, visszaült a helyére, és lassan, komótosan belekortyolt a borba. A szemét lehunyta egy pillanatra, és hagyta, hogy a vörösbor zamata átjárja a száját.

– Talán itt lenne az ideje, hogy félretegyük a nézeteltéréseinket – mondta Hermione, erőt véve magán, hogy barátságos hangnemet üssön meg. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy van közöttünk némi feszültség, de én hajlandó vagyok szemet hunyni a viselt dolgai felett, ha megígéri, hogy nem él vissza a helyzetével.  
– Milyen helyzetemmel? – tettette ostobának magát a férfi.  
– Tudja… – nyelt nagyot a lány. – A titkaim felhánytorgatására gondoltam.  
– Ja, igen, a maga „mocskos" kis titkai – ízlelgette a titok szót a férfi.

Perselus letette félig üres poharát az asztalra, majd előredőlt, és megvillantott egy lehengerlő mosolyt. Hermione örült neki, hogy a távolabb eső széket választotta, mert már így is eléggé zavarba ejtő volt a bájitalmester viselkedése. Ha csak karnyújtásnyi távolságra lett volna tőle, biztosan megint megpróbálta volna megsimogatni az arcát. Nem is sejtette, hogy a férfinak pontosan ilyen gondolatok járnak a fejében.

– Adok magának esélyt, hogy kiengeszteljen a múltkori félresikerült kis találkánk miatt, és akkor azt hiszem, kvittek lehetünk – ajánlotta fel a férfi a dolgot.  
– Felejtse el – állt fel az asztaltól a lány. – Nem fogok az ágyába bújni.  
– Ki beszélt itt arról? Ilyen szörnyetegnek néz engem, kisasszony? – kapott színpadiasan a mellkasához a férfi.  
– Azt hittem, erre célzott – motyogta az orra alatt Granger, és visszaereszkedett a székre.  
– Tudom, hogy nincsenek efféle hajlamai… Még nincsenek. – Piton erősen megnyomta a szavait. – Komolyra fordítva a szót – kis hatásszünetet tartott –, mint említettem, adok magának esélyt egy második randevúra, de már most közlöm, hogy többet nem fogom erre kérni.  
– Ez most ultimátum akart lenni? Milyen elbűvölő tud lenni, ha akar – élcelődött a lány.  
– Ez egy udvarlási szabály. A kettő mérsékelten kitartó, a három már zaklatás. Még egy...**  
– Szóval udvarol nekem? – kérdezte Hermione megdöbbenve. – Elnézést, egészen mostanáig abban a hitben éltem, hogy zsarolni próbál – mondta ártatlan képpel.  
– Valóban... Mondd csak, meddig is akarod még az elérhetetlent játszani? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, miközben a mutatóujjával a pohara peremén körözött. – Hermione, neked nem áll jól a nehezen kapható szerep.  
– Addig játszom a nehezen kaphatót, ameddig maga úgy viselkedik, mint egy barom – replikázott a lány, szándékosan maradva a magázódásnál. – Az eddigi, felém tanúsított viselkedése kiábrándító volt, és egyáltalán nem érzek ösztönzést arra, hogy újra magával akarjam tölteni a szabad estémet. Nem is értem, miért hitte azt, hogy ez egyáltalán megfordult a fejemben – húzta fel az orrát bosszankodva.  
Piton megvakarta az állát, és elgondolkozott. A lány ügyesebben játszotta a játékot a múltkori eset óta, sejtette, hogy ebben Draco keze van. Bizonyára ellátta néhány jó tanáccsal.  
– Élvezed, hogy kéretheted magad? Egy újabb randevú alatt akár tovább csinálhatnád ezt a meglehetősen felesleges dolgot. Sőt még azt is elnézem majd neked, hogy megpróbálsz a sárba tiporni minden második mondatoddal – dobta be az utolsó kártyáját a férfi. – Ígérem, hagyni fogom magam… Egy ideig. – Megeresztett egy titokzatos mosolyt.  
– Maga nem normális – prüszkölte Hermione.  
Piton kedveszegetten elfintorodott. Úgy látszik, most nem megy ezzel semmire.  
– Na, jól van, Granger – váltott vissza a magázódásra. – Én meg akartam könnyíteni a dolgát, míg együtt dolgozunk… De ha nem hajlandó együttműködni, akkor azt hiszem, ez a beszélgetés véget ért. Tudja, hol az ajtó – mutatott a bejárat felé a férfi, majd felállt, és elindult a hálószobája felé.  
– Várjunk csak egy percet! – pattant fel a székről Hermione. – Az akarja mondani, hogyha nem megyek el magával randevúzni, akkor számíthatok rá, hogy a felkészítési idő alatt ott fog nekem keresztbe tenni, ahol csak tud? Nem fél attól, hogy McGalagony professzorhoz megyek?  
A férfi tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Hermione megnyúlt képpel pislogott. Jó vastag a bőr Piton képén.  
– Mit szólna, ha megegyeznénk? – adta meg magát a lány. – Mi az ára annak, hogy normálisan viselkedjen velem, amíg a diákok is jelen vannak? – fújatott. Piton visszafordult a hálószoba ajtajából.  
– Nem szeretem ismételgetni önmagam… Már közöltem önnel a feltételeimet.  
– Akkor inkább már egy fiola méreg – vágta oda a lány.  
– A laborom ajtaja mindig nyitva áll maga előtt, szolgálja ki magát, kedvesem. – Ezzel a végszóval belépett a hálószobájába, és becsukta az ajtót.  
Hermione dühösen trappolt el a bejárati ajtóhoz, és jó hangosan bevágta maga után.

_Még hogy randevúzzak vele! Mi a fenét képzel magáról ez a férfi?_ – dühöngött magában egész úton a szobájáig.

SS/HG

Hermione szombat délután azzal töltötte „unalmas" óráit, hogy megpróbált egy ütőképes csapatot összeállítani bájitaltanból. Neville nem volt nagy segítség. Pitonnak abban igaza volt, hogy egyáltalán nem értett a bájitalfőzéshez, így ahhoz sem tudott érdemben hozzászólni, hogy kik lennének alkalmasak a versenyre. Granger nagyon örült volna, ha a fekete hajú varázsló is kiveszi a részét a munkából, de erre aligha számíthatott. Piton ugyanis közölte Minervával, hogy nem hajlandó azzal vesződni, hogy átnézze az iskola diákjainak értékelését, ami alapján ki lehet választani a jelentkezőket. Sőt, arra a levélre sem reagált egészen mostanáig, amit a lány pénteken direkt azért küldött neki, hogy elkerüljenek egy újabb kínos beszélgetést. Mellékelte a férfinak az elmúlt öt év feladatsorát, hogy tisztában legyen vele, milyen főzeteket fognak elkészíteni. Valamint egy elsődleges csoport-összeállítást egyelőre tizenkét fővel, a saját személyes megjegyzéseivel együtt. Azt szerette volna elérni, hogy a férfi bólintson rá a névsorra, mert esze ágában sem volt menet közben megváltoztatni, és összevissza kapkodni.  
Piton egy darab pergamenre rákörmölte a velős, barátságtalan válaszát.

_Granger!_

Lehet, hogy magának újdonság, hogy egyáltalán létezik ez a verseny, de higgye el, hogy én tisztában vagyok vele, mi volt az elmúlt öt év feladatsora bájitaltanból, nem szükséges törnie magát, hogy elküldözgesse nekem. Szóljon Longbottomnak, hogy tegye magát hasznossá, és hétfő délutánra bocsássa rendelkezésünkre a friss hozzávalókat az első év listája alapján. Remélhetőleg képes lesz ezt tolmácsolni neki. Ha valami gondja van ezzel a kedves kollégának, akkor küldje el hozzám… És Merlin szerelmére, ne tököljön már annyit a csoport összeállításával! Maga tanítja a bájitaltant, és még azt sem tudja eldönteni, ki az, aki nem fogja az első percben felrobbantani az üstjét a zsűri előtt? Mégis minek van itt maga a Roxfortban?

PP

Neville visszadobta a levelet az asztalra, miután átolvasta.

– Igazán bűbájos a modora – jegyezte meg vigyorogva. – Mellesleg, nem kell, hogy leküldj hozzá a pincébe, köszönöm szépen, a fejem jó helyen van a nyakamon.  
– Pedig igazán megnéztem volna, hogyan átkoz téged cafatokra már csak a pillantásával – morogta Hermione fanyalogva. – Piton baromi nagy segítség…  
– Miért nem szólsz McGalagony professzornak, hogy nem tudsz vele együtt dolgozni? – kérdezte Neville egy pennával játszadozva. – Nem is értem, hogy mondhatta komolyan, hogy vagy vele dolgozol, vagy nem csinálhatsz semmit. Kész katasztrófa lesz belőle. Még a végén ránk robbantjátok a kastélyt.  
Hermione nyöszörögve az asztallapra hajtotta a fejét. Kedve lett volna párszor beleverni a homlokát az asztalba, de nem voltak egyedül a tanáriban, és már így is észrevette, hogy Vector professzor percenként szánakozva felé pillant.  
– Neville, azt hiszem, én ki fogok purcanni, mire ennek az egésznek vége.  
– Inkább öld meg Pitont, igazán megéri az a pár év az Azkabanban – mondta a férfi, és igyekezett kitérni a lány gyenge ütése elől. – Szerintem jól fogod csinálni, és kis szerencsével te is és a diákok is életben maradtok a felkészülés végére.  
– Neked legyen igazad – felelte a lány fásultan.

Neville szerencsére nem kérdezte meg, miért van megszaggatva a levél alja. A lány előrelátóan letépte azt a részt, amit a férfi utóiratnak szánt, és amiben emlékeztette az ajánlatára. Hermione fejében egy pillanatra megfordult az elképzelés, hogy talán mégis jobban tenné, ha elfogadná Piton ajánlatát, és újra elmenne vele randevúzni. Eltartott egy ideig, míg végre minden érvet és ellenérvet felsorakoztatva döntésre jutott…


	12. Chapter 12

Tizenkettedik

Négy lány és két fiú; ezeknek a tanulóknak a kezébe adta Hermione a Roxfort jövőjét. Készen volt a bájitalcsoport, megvolt a létszám, már csak a felkészülés volt hátra. Neville hétfő délutánra letette a bájitalterem tanári asztalára a gyógynövényeket, amiket rendeltek. Még Piton sem talált semmi kifogásolnivalót a hozzávalók minőségében, pedig percekig vizsgálgatta őket, hogy beleköthessen valamibe.

Hermione minden erejével azon volt, hogy a diákok teljesíteni tudják majd a feladatot. A hat diák mentesült a házi dolgozatok alól, és a házi feladataikat is csökkentették, hogy megkönnyítsék számukra a felkészülést. Granger csak olyan tanulót választott, aki nem volt tagja a kviddicscsapatnak, és más szakkörnek sem, de így eléggé leszűkült a lista. Piton eleinte morgott az összeállítás miatt, hiszen csak egy mardekáros tanuló vett részt a versenyben.

– Ha jól emlékszem, az igen kedves levelében a tudomásomra hozta, hogy nem kíván részt venni a tanulók kiválasztásában – közölte a férfival. – Ez esetben sajnos már nem hiszem, hogy joga van felülbírálni a döntésemet, mert én megadtam magának az esélyt arra, hogy segítsen.  
– Azt gondoltam, hogy értelmes döntést fog hozni – vágott vissza Piton. – De tévedni emberi dolog, bármily kevésszer is forduljon velem elő, hogy valami nem úgy van, ahogy azt jó előre sejtem, olybá tűnik, hogy önt alábecsültem, és most nem dicsérni akartam… – gúnyolódott a férfi.

Hermione legszívesebben visszaszólt volna Pitonnak ezért a megjegyzésért, de nem tette, mert igyekezett felülkerekedni abbéli vágyán, hogy miszlikbe aprítsa. Így inkább a fogát összeszorítva elfordult, és úgy csinált, mintha nem éppen az előbbi másodpercekben sértették volna vérig.  
A diákok izgatottan álltak a három első pad mögött, Hermione kettes csoportokba osztotta őket, és felállította eléjük az üstöket. Pitonnal együtt járkáltak a padok körül, és mindenkinek kijavították a mozdulatát, ha valamit nem csinált jól. A lány türelmesen magyarázott, a bájitalmester a szokott stíluságban oktatott ki mindenkit, ám eléggé visszafogta magát. Az igazi sértéseit Grangernek tartogatta.

A lány eleinte ügyet sem vetett a férfi megjegyzéseire, amikor a szaktudását becsmérelte, vagy a hosszadalmas magyarázatát titulálta feleslegesnek. Igyekezett higgadt maradni, míg a diákok a közelükben voltak, mert eltökélte, hogy nem lesz hajlandó felidegesíteni magát, bármennyire is irritálta a férfi viselkedése.  
Az első héten három bájitalt főztek meg a listáról, de még hátra volt másik hét. A diákok vegyes eredménnyel dolgoztak, de mindent összevetve Pitonéknak egyelőre nem volt okuk különösebb panaszra. A versenyen is kettes csoportban kell majd dolgozniuk, és a bírák csakis a legjobb főzetet fogják pontozni. Ez megnyugtatta a lányt, hiszen így háromszor annyi esélyük volt a győzelemre.  
Piton már nem volt ennyire derűlátó, mert ő azt akarta, hogy az összes főzet tökéletes legyen, hiszen a szabályokat minden évben megváltoztatták, és nem lehetett tudni, hogy ebben az évben mit találnak ki. Sajnos csak a verseny kezdetekor ismertették az aktuális szabályokat, így nagyjából a sötétben tapogatóztak.

– Szerintem egészen jól haladunk – mondta Hermione, miközben az utolsó vágódeszkát is elmosta. – Meg vagyok elégedve a diákokkal.  
– Nyilvánvalóan így gondolja – morogta a férfi az orra alatt, és bepakolta a mintákat egy dobozba.  
– Esetleg nem ért velem egyet? – lépett oda hozzá a lány.  
– Nem is tudom, talán megbeszélhetnénk a szobámban – húzta titokzatos mosolyra a száját Piton.  
– Felejtse el, inkább nem akarom tudni a véleményét – közölte Hermione, és elindult az ajtó felé.

A harmadik hétre kiderült, hogy a kezdeti gyors ütemben való haladás csak addig tartott, míg el nem érkeztek a nehezebb főzetekig. Egy héten át minden délután estébe nyúlóan főzették a bájitalokat a diákokkal, de az ötös számú főzet kifogott rajtuk. Piton és Hermione között már tapintható volt az egyre nagyobb feszültség.  
Hermione a péntek esti gyakorlás végén elküldte a diákokat vacsorázni. Úgy gondolta, hogy már több mint elég időt töltöttek a fullasztóan meleg főzetek társaságában, ezért szombaton csak ebéd után rendelte őket vissza. A bájitalmester a raktárban pakolta vissza a polcokra az aznap már nem használatos hozzávalókat, mikor meghallotta a boszorkány utasításait. Megvárta, míg a tanulók elhagyják a termet, majd kilépett, és odasétált a lány mellé, aki a kő mosdónál szorgoskodott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ennyire engedékenynek kéne lennünk, miután még mindig nem tudják tisztességesen elkészíteni az ötös számú főzetet – dohogta karba font kézzel.  
– Ha korán reggel látnak neki a munkának, akkor talán eredményesebbek lesznek? – kérdezte Hermione anélkül, hogy ránézett volna a férfire.  
– Lehet, hogy meglepi, de minél tovább próbálkoznak, annál több esély van rá, hogy sikerül! – élcelődött Piton. – Ha nekiáll pátyolgatni őket, akkor nem fogunk haladni.  
– Fáradtak voltak, már három hete itt vannak minden délután, az előző két hétvégén pedig már reggel is iderendeltük őket – mondta a lány higgadtan.  
– Nem érdekel, hogy ki mennyire fáradt, még csak az elején vagyunk az egésznek, ha nem bírják a tempót, akkor már most fel is adhatjuk! – Piton odatámaszkodott a mosogató szélére, szándékosan elállva a lány útját, kényszerítve ezzel, hogy ránézzen végre. – Szóljon, ha inkább mégsem akar részt venni a versenyen, mert akkor én sem fogom magukra pazarolni az értékes időmet!  
– Én is fáradt vagyok, nem bánnám, ha legalább holnap kialudhatnám magam végre – szólalt meg a lány, és óvatosan odatette a vizes üstöt a férfi mellé.

A keze hozzáért Piton karjához. A férfi még nem tűrte vissza az inge ujját, amit akkor hajtott fel, amikor nekiálltak a munkának. Hermionét már az is meglehetősen zavarta, hogy a bájitalmester a megszokottól eltérően nem a nyakig begombolt zakójában, és a mindig utána lobogó talárjában tartotta a felkészítést, hanem egy sokkal egyszerűbb és rövidebb fekete munkakabátban, ami alatt csak az ingét viselte. De a mai napon még a munkakabátot is levette, és ráterítette a szék támlájára, így Hermione alaposan megszemlélhette a bájitalmester testfelépítését végre.

– Ezek szerint maga nem bírja a tempót? –kérdezte a férfi gúnyosan. – Ne a diákokra fogja a dolgot.  
– Talán elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy a felkészítés mellett ugyanúgy megtartom az óráimat, mint eddig, és a versenyen résztvevő diákok kivételével mindenkinek adok házi dolgozati témát, amit ki kell javítanom – magyarázkodott Hermione. – Higgye el, hogy bírom a tempót, csak szeretném magam kicsit utolérni.  
– Megnyugtatásul közlöm önnel, hogy nincs baja a memóriámnak. Tudom, hogy megtartja az óráit, de nem csak maga tanít az iskolában. Én is megtartom a tanóráimat, mégsem hall engem nyavalyogni. – Piton unottan nézett a lányra.  
– Folyamatosan ki fog oktatni, míg tart a felkészülés? – tudakolta Granger karba font kézzel.  
– Mégis mire számított, hogy valahonnan előkerül az elveszettnek hitt bűbájos modorom? – kérdezett vissza a bájitalmester szarkasztikusan. – Tudta, hogy mit vállalt, nemde bár?  
– Csak szerettem volna azt hinni egy percre, hogy kicsit több profizmussal fogjuk csinálni ezt az egészet – morogta a lány az orra alatt.  
– Több profizmussal? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Égek a vágytól, hogy kifejtse, mit is ért ez alatt pontosan.

Hermione nem akart belemenni egy vitába, inkább ráhagyta a dolgot a férfira, és nem szólt egy szót sem. Nem volt hajlandó megadni neki az örömet, hogy láthassa, milyen könnyedén felhúzza magát, ha a férfi így rátámad. Ameddig csak tudja, meg fogja játszani, hogy ő bizony halálosan nyugodt, mondjon bármit is Piton. De az álcája hamarabb darabjaira hullott, mint várta…

SS/HG

– Hova tűnt a fekete nadálytő*? – fordult kérdőn a diákok felé Hermione. – Ma a sebforrasztó főzetet kell elkészítenünk, és tudom, hogy Longbottom professzor lehozta a terembe tegnap. Ebben a kosárban volt – mutatott az asztalon árválkodó üres kosárra.  
A tanulók csak a vállukat vonogatták. Alig tíz perce érkeztek meg a különórára, és ez idáig még csak odáig jutottak, hogy felállították az üstöket, maguk elé vették a receptet, és elkezdték odahordani a hozzávalókat, de a fekete nadálytőhöz senki nem nyúlt egy ujjal sem.

Piton aznap késett a felkészítő óráról, de mint mindig, most sem árulta el Hermionénak, hogy merre járt. Lendületesen bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, majd szokásához híven ráförmedt a diákokra, hogy lássanak hozzá a munkához.

– Nem tudják megcsinálni a főzetet, mert hiányzik az egyik hozzávaló – közölte Hermione, még mindig értetlenül meredve az üres kosárra.  
Piton megvetően felhorkantott, majd teátrális mozdulatokkal körberajzolta a levegőben a raktár bejáratát.  
– Ha hiszi, ha nem, de az ott egy raktár, és azért hívják így, mert ott szoktuk elraktározni a hozzávalókat… – oktatta ki a lányt. – Egyébként tegnap este már felaprítottam, és beletettem sós páclébe, hogy jobban kifejtse a hatását. Megjegyzem, ez a maga feladata lett volna, mint hozzáértő bájitaltan professzor...  
– Örül, hogy lejárathat a diákok előtt? – kérdezte fojtott hangon a lány.  
– Nincs szüksége a segítségemre, saját magát is le tudja járatni! – felelte a férfi kihívóan.

Hermione morgott valamit az orra alatt, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a „szemét gazember"-re, de a bájitalmester nem foglalkozott vele. Már jó ideje nem tudta, hogyan is kéne kezelni a lányt. Mindannak ellenére, amit régebben gondolt róla, Hermione rendre bebizonyította neki, hogy nincs igaza. Azt hitte, a lány nem ért a bájitalfőzéshez olyan magas szinten, de ebben is tévedett. Nagyon hasznos tanácsokkal látta el a diákokat, és ő csak azért kötött bele mindenbe, mert nem bírta elviselni, hogy a lány ennyire jó. Hermione intelligens nő és kár volt tagadnia, hogy igazán csinos lett. Néha már azon kapta magát, hogy ha nem Grangerről lenne szó, akkor még kedvelné is a lányt. Ez pedig meglehetősen zavarta.

SS/HG

Az elkövetkező délutánok alkalmával még mindig az első feladatlap bájitalaival bajlódtak a diákok, és Piton ezt már nem tudta szó nélkül tűrni. Olyan sértéseket vágott a diákok fejéhez, amitől nem egy tanuló sírva menekült volna ki a tanteremből. Az egyik hollóhátas lánynál el is tört a mécses, és a bájitalmester ettől csak még dühösebb lett. Hermione nem tudta tétlenül nézni a férfi értelmetlen viselkedését. Piton csak nagyon ritkán kiabált, de most bőven adott belőle ízelítőt, hogy milyen is az, amikor ő végleg elveszíti a türelmét.

– Gondolja, hogy el fog érni azzal valamit, ha így kiabál velük? – kérdezte a lány túlharsogva a férfit, aki éppen a mardekáros fiút oktatta ki, egy rakás büntetőmunkával fenyegetőzve.  
Piton megpördült a sarkán, és villámló tekintettel indult el a lány felé.  
– Ha annyira tudja, hogy kell bánni a diákokkal, akkor talán tartson végre bemutatót a híres képességeiből! – sziszegte Hermione arcába. – Amint látja, nem boldogulnak a feladattal, és nem igazán értem, hogy tudja ezt ilyen könnyedén venni. Mintha lenne valami tétje is annak a versenynek, nem csak úgy szórakozásból neveztünk be!  
Hermione figyelmeztetően pillantott a férfire.  
– Nem mondtam, hogy könnyedén veszem – szállt vele vitába. – De nem fogok velük kiabálni, csak mert nem tudom más módon levezetni az indulataimat.  
– Szóval maga szerint inkább karba font kézzel kéne tovább szemlélnem, hogy teszik tönkre az üstjeiket? – kérdezett vissza a férfi kihívóan.

Szó szót követett, és a vita egyre jobban elmérgesedett. Piton felmarkolt egy adag békaepét, és mérgében a falhoz vágta. A gyerekek rémülten hátráltak az asztaltól. A hollóhátas lány egyszeriben hátraarcot vágott, és kirohant a teremből, hogy megkeresse az igazgatónőt. Hermione esztelen baromnak titulálta Pitont, aki erre megragadta a lány karját, és artikulátlanul kiabálni kezdett vele. A lány megpróbálta kiszabadítani a karját, de a férfi egyre erősebben szorította, végül Granger kétségbeesésében a férfihoz vágott egy adag ürüszemet.

Piton hirtelen elengedte Hermionét, és olyan sötét tekintettel meredt rá, hogy a lány ereiben megfagyott a vér.  
– Hogy merészelte hozzám vágni az ürüszemet? Egyáltalán honnan vette a bátorságot, hogy bármit is felém hajítson? – A hangja fenyegető volt, és Hermione ijedten habogni kezdett.  
– Én csak… csak... – Azt sem tudta, mit mondhatna.  
– Maga csak egy ostoba liba, aki azt hiszi, hogy ért a bájitalkészítéshez!  
Hermione szemébe könnyek szöktek, és felmarkolt egy újabb hozzávalót, és ezúttal már valóban akarattal vágta a férfi képébe.

Mire McGalagony megérkezett a hollóhátas lány kíséretében, a terem leginkább egy bájital baleset helyszínéhez hasonlított. A tanulók a terem egyik végébe hátráltak, és halálra vált arccal figyelték a két tanárt.

– Merlin szent szakállára, maguk meg mit művelnek? – hűlt el Minerva, ahogy körbehordozta tekintetét a termen. – Magyarázatot várok, most azonnal!  
Piton merev arccal bámult a nőre, Hermione pedig zavarában lesütötte a szemét. Az igazgatónő felszólította a diákokat, hogy hagyják el a termet. Nem kellett őket kétszer kérni.  
– Megátalkodott idióták! – morogta McGalagony, ahogy a törött üvegszilánkokat átlépve haladt a tanári emelvény felé. – Tökkelütöttek!  
– Mi csak…  
– Hallgasson el, Miss Granger! – csattant a nő hangja a levegőben, akár egy ostor. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire amatőr módon viselkednek. Nagyot csalódtam magukban!  
– Le vagyok törve – mondta Piton a szívéhez kapva.  
– Most nincs hozzá türelmem, hogy elviseljem a szarkazmusodat – jegyezte meg ridegen a nő. – Én meg akarom menteni az iskolát, és ha ezzel egyedül én vagyok így a teremben, akkor ideje lenne, ha végre mondanának valamit.  
– Természetesen én is meg szeretném menteni az iskolát – szólalt meg Hermione pironkodva.  
– Na, és te, Perselus? – fordult a férfi felé az igazgatónő.  
Piton gondolkozott pár pillanatig, majd mélyet sóhajtva bólintott.  
– Akkor azt ajánlom, hogy szedjék össze magukat, és végezzék a feladatukat! Nem tűröm el, hogy ránk robbantsák az iskola falait!  
– Igenis! – felelte Hermione. – Sajnáljuk…  
– Van is mit! – vágta rá Minerva. – Ez volt az utolsó figyelmeztetésem! – Megfordult, és elindult a terem ajtaja felé. – Takarítsanak fel!

Piton megvárta, míg az idős boszorkány távozik, majd egy másik ajtón ő is kisétált a teremből, magára hagyva Hermionét.

SS/HG

Már csak egy hét volt hátra a téli szünetig, és Hermione amikor csak tehette, Neville-el együtt kisétált a kviddicspályára, hogy megnézze, hogy halad a munka. McGalagony professzor roppant mód elégedett volt, Mr. Carpenter, akit felfogadott, valóságos csodát művelt. A padsorok a helyükre kerültek, a fű szebben zöldellt, mint előtte bármikor, az új, csillogó karikás oszlopok egyik felét már felállították. A díszpáholy lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt. Legalább ezzel nem volt gondja, bár a kviddicscsapatok kapitányai állandóan a nyakára jártak, mert nem volt ínyükre, hogy nem tarthatnak edzést a pályán a munkálatok miatt. Minerva türelemre intette őket, és megígérte, hogy amint készen lesz a pálya, és a diákok visszatérnek a karácsonyi szünetről, azonnal megkapják az engedélyt az edzésekre.  
De ott volt egy másik probléma, amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Történetesen még mindig meglehetősen neheztelt Grangerre és Pitonra. Már azon gondolkozott, hogy szétválasztja őket, és csak Pitonra bízza a felkészítést, de tudta, hogy ez meglehetősen igazságtalan lenne Hermionéval szemben, mert az egész verseny az ő ötlete volt. De tudomásul kellett vennie, hogy ők egyszerűen nem tudnak együtt dolgozni.

– Megszerezted az engedélyt, az igazgatónőtől? – kérdezte Longbottom, ahogy visszafelé sétáltak a csúszós ösvényen. Nem akart odamenni, mikor Hermione McGalagonnyal beszélt, mert az idős boszorkány nem tűnt túl vidámnak.  
– Igen, szombat délelőtt kiviszem magammal a gyerekeket, és szétosztjuk a szórólapokat – felelte Hermione belekarolva a férfiba.  
– Már nem dühös rád? – tudakolta somolyogva Neville. Tudta, mi történt a bájitaltan teremben. A maga részéről teljesen megértette a lány reakcióját, és örült volna, ha egy teli üstöt is a férfi fejére borít.  
– Azt mondta, hogy elmehetek, de nem volt túl kedves velem – vallotta be a lány.  
– Akkor az úgy jó neked, ha én itt maradok, és felügyelem a bagolypostázást? – Neville nem akarta bevallani, de semmi esetre sem akart az Abszol úton bohóckodni. Jó ötletnek tartotta a szórólap osztogatást, és az iskolai újság szerkesztői nagyon figyelemfelkeltő rajzokat csináltak, de valahogy furcsának tartotta, hogy azért kell lobbizniuk, hogy ne zárassák be az iskolát. Azt hitte, a Roxfort soha nem szűnik meg. Másrészről pedig nem akart összefutni Umbridge-dzsel. Tudta, hogy nem valami lovagias magára hagyni a barátját, de nem tehetett róla, irtózott attól a békaképű perszónától.  
– Nem gond, egyedül is elboldogulok, és persze Hagrid is jön segíteni – mondta halványan mosolyogva a lány.  
– Nem félsz, hogy Umbridge rátok ront? – torpant meg az ajtó előtt. – Valószínű, hogy már tud a dologról.  
– Lesz, ami lesz – vonta meg a vállát a lány.

A diákok mindig nagyon várják a karácsonyi szünetet, hazamehetnek a családjukhoz, találkozhatnak a rokonokkal. De ebben az évben a többség csak nagy elégedetlenségek közepette vette tudomásul, hogy haza kell mennie, mert az igazgatónő nem engedélyezte a részvételt a kviddicsdöntőn, csak azoknak a tanulóknak, akik részt vesznek a tanulmányi versenyen.

Hermione nyakába vette Londont a hat diákkal, akik az átváltoztatástan csoportban indultak, és Hagriddal kiegészülve órákon át osztogatták a szórólapokat az útjukba kerülő varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak az Abszol úton. A lány hiába állította Neville-nek, hogy nem tart Umbridge-től, igazából egész idő alatt azért fohászkodott, hogy nehogy megjelenjen a boszorkány.  
Óriási mázlija volt, hogy éppen, amikor indultak, elkerülték Dolorest, aki sajnálatos módon későn értesült a dologról. Dühében letépkedte a plakátok nagy részét a falakról, de a szórólapokat már nem volt mersze kivenni az emberek kezéből. Így is bolondot csinált magából…

A diákok nem nagy örömmel vettek részt az újabb különórán. A bájitalmester meglehetősen morózus hangulatban volt, főleg miután fél óra elteltével tudatosult benne, hogy Granger nem csak egyszerűen késik, hanem egyáltalán nem fog jönni.  
A feje lüktetett, úgy érezte, menten kettéhasad. A tanulók igyekeztek rendesen dolgozni, és bár végeztek az első évi anyaggal, Piton úgy érezte, semmi értelme folytatni. Az elkövetkező három hónapban még további négyévi verseny főzeteit kell elkészíteniük.  
Jóformán már majdnem „ostorral" csapkodta a tanulókat, hogy haladni tudjanak aznap. Az egyik lány rendre elhibázta a lépéseket, a mardekáros fiú pedig olyan szerencsétlenül szórta bele az üstbe a hozzávalókat, hogy az egész felrobbant. Piton mérgében szitkozódni kezdett, és olyan bőséges volt a szókincse, hogy a tanulók a felét nem is ismerték annak, amit a fejükhöz vágott. Egyikük sem mert megszólalni vagy feleselni vele, de még csak megmozdulni sem. A múltkori eset óta leginkább azt kívánták, bárcsak levegővé tudnának válni. Futva menekültek ki a teremből, mikor a bájitalmester végre megkegyelmezett nekik, és elküldte őket vacsorázni.

Hermione gyanútlanul indult el a pince felé, hogy megnézze, hogy haladnak nélküle, de még éppen hogy csak bekanyarodott a teremhez vezető folyosóra, mikor beleütközött a diákokba, akik Piton haragja elől menekültek. Nem sok jóra számítva benyitott a terembe, és megpillantotta a férfit, aki a tanári asztalra támaszkodva, lehajtott fejjel állt.

– Hol a jó francban volt? – rivallt rá köszönés helyett, mikor a lány megszólította. – Egész délután itt rostokoltam a hat idiótával, akiket kiválasztott, és abban a kegyben volt részem, hogy végigasszisztálhattam a szerencsétlenkedésüket! Tudtommal mindketten részt veszünk a felkészítésben. Vagy esetleg megbeszélte Minervával, hogy ez mostantól csak az én reszortom?  
– A szórólapokat osztottam szét – felelte a lány halkan. – Akartam szólni, de már késésben voltunk. Azt hittem, az igazgatónő majd értesíti.  
– Amint látja, Minerva elmulasztotta közölni velem ezt a kis apróságot!

Pitont egyáltalán nem elégített ki a lány magyarázata arról, hogy miért nem volt ma jelen a teremben. A maga részéről a háta közepére sem kívánta a versenyt, és egyáltalán nem tartotta fontosnak azt az átkozott kviddicsdöntőt sem.

– Remélem, hogy jól szórakozott, mert mostantól nem vagyok hajlandó segíteni magának! – Hermione elsápadt.  
– De McGalagony professzor azt mondta…  
– Tudom, mit mondott! – vágott a szavába Perselus, és rácsapott az asztalra. – De mindketten jól tudták, hogy csak addig vagyok hajlandó részt venni ebben az őrültségben, amíg úgy gondolom, hogy van értelme erre fecsérelni a drága időmet. A mai napon bebizonyosodott számomra, hogy minden igyekezet ellenére veszíteni fogunk, tehát kiszálltam, nem csinálom tovább!  
– Ezt nem teheti, szólni fogok…  
– Kinek? – szakította félbe Piton újfent a lány mondatát. – Elszalad az anyjához, és elpanaszolja neki, micsoda egy gazember vagyok?  
Hermione arca elvörösödött a dühtől.  
– Ne merészeljen az anyámról beszélni! – sziszegte indulatosan. – Soha többé ne említse meg a szüleimet!  
– Különben mi lesz? – kérdezte Perselus kihívón. – Azt ne higgye, hogy megijedek magától. A szülei okosabbnak is nevelhették volna.  
– Hallgasson! – kiáltotta a lány.  
– Csak nem érzékeny pontra tapintottam? – A bájitalmestert nem érdekelte mennyire messzire ment. Tudta, hogy valóban nincs joga belevonni a vitájukba a lány szüleit, hiszen egyáltalán nem volt semmi közük ahhoz, ami miatt feldühítette magát. – Az elkényeztetett kislány szaladna anyucihoz, nemde?

Ez volt az utolsó csepp a lánynál. Senki nem említette a szüleit, és ennek megvolt az oka. Piton olyan gúnyosan mosolygott rá, elégedett volt magával. Hermione végig sem gondolta, hogy mit tesz.

– Az anyja… – A férfi már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a lány lekevert neki egy csattanós pofont, majd kiviharzott a teremből, és a folyosón futásnak eredt, hogy Piton ne tudja utolérni, ha esetleg megpróbálna utána menni.

SS/HG

A lány alig látott a könnyeitől, mire elérte a lakosztályát. Még soha életében nem volt ennyire dühös senkire sem. Hosszú évek minden keserűségét és fájdalmát belesűrítette abba a pofonba. Legszívesebben nem is állt volna meg, jól beolvasott volna a férfinak, amiért hét éven át semmibe vette, többször megszégyenítette, végignézte, ahogy bolondot csinált magából a vonaton, galád módon zsarolta a saját titkaival, és végül felemlegette a szüleit.  
De egy fél óra múlva már nem tartotta olyan jó ötletnek, hogy kezet emelt Pitonra, sőt ahogy peregtek a percek, egyre jobban kétségbeesett, ahogy rájött, milyen következményekkel járhat mindez.

Idegesen térdelt le a kandalló elé, és beleszórta a Hop-port, majd szólította McGalagony professzor irodáját. Az igazgatónő még az utolsó borítékokat címezte, amiket a holnapi nap folyamán szándékozott szétküldeni. Különleges meghívók voltak, többek között a mágiaügyi miniszternek címezve.

– Miss Granger, tehetek önért valamit? – kérdezte Minerva csak egy pillanatra fordulva oda a kandallóhoz, majd figyelmét újfent a címzésnek szentelte. – Azt hittem, már mindent megbeszéltünk egy fél órával ezelőtt, amikor közölte, hogy minden szórólapot elosztogatott.  
– Igen – nyelt nagyot a lány. _Jóságos Merlin, hogy mondja el?_ – Szóval az a helyzet, hogy lementem a bájitaltan terembe, hogy megnézzem, hogy halad Piton professzor a gyerekekkel, de útközben belefutottam a diákokba… Szó szerint.  
– Értem – bólogatott Minerva, még mindig az asztala fölé görnyedve.  
– Nos, Piton professzor nem volt túl jó hangulatban, mikor találkoztunk, ezért is küldte el a diákokat, és mi vitatkozni kezdtünk, aztán… Tettem valami rosszat – hadarta el a végét egy levegővel a lány.  
Az idős boszorkány kezében megállt a penna, majd döbbent arccal nézett a lányra.  
– Mennyire rosszat? – kérdezte rekedten, a legrosszabbtól tartva.  
– A vita hevében felképeltem Pitont – temette az arcát a kezébe.  
– Azt hittem, a múltkor világosan beszéltem! – morogta az igazgatónő. – Nem tudnák végre elásni a csatabárdot? Tűrhetetlen, amit maguk művelnek!  
– Én próbáltam lehiggadni, de Piton nem hajlandó visszafogni magát, és addig provokált, míg megütöttem. Rémesen sajnálom, nagyon szégyellem magam. Még soha senkit nem ütöttem meg. Na, jó, Dracót egyszer igen, de ő megérdemelte, és…  
– Hermione! – Most először fordult elő, hogy a nő a keresztnevén szólította a lányt. – Ami a pofont illeti… Mint magánember, el vagyok ragadtatva. Mint felelősségteljes igazgatónő, teljesen fel vagyok háborodva… Szóval szép munka volt, és szégyellje magát!  
– Micsoda? – ráncolta a homlokát a lány összezavarodva.  
– Sejtésem szerint azt szeretné, hogy simítsam el az ügyet. – Minerva megrovóan Dumbledore portréja felé pillantott, aki alig tudta elfojtani a kuncogását.  
– Nem értem magamat, soha nem szoktam így viselkedni, nagy rajtam a nyomás, de akkor sem volt jogom megütni Piton professzort…  
– Majd tolmácsolom neki a bocsánatkérését.

Miután a lány eltűnt a kandallóból, az idős boszorkány rendelt magának egy csésze teát, és ráérősen kortyolgatni kezdte. Nem igazán sietett Perselushoz, mert tudta, hogy jelenleg valószínűleg bárkit megátkozna, aki csak a közelébe merészel menni.  
– Miért kell nekem mindig ezt a kettőt felügyelnem? – sóhajtott fáradtan.  
– Az élet apró örömei? – vigyorgott Dumbledore.  
– Ne csinálj ebből viccet, Albus, mert ez már egyáltalán nem tartozik bele abba a kategóriába, amin nevetni lehet – feddte meg a nő.  
– Annyi bizonyos, hogy Perselus és Hermione között alakul valami, azért nem bírnak egymással.  
– Való igaz, alakul valami, és a végén az egyik meg fogja ölni a másikat!

SS/HG

Piton úgy vágta be az ajtót Minerva mögött, hogy félő volt, kiszakad a helyéről. A boszorkány kaján mosollyal a szája szélén méregette az előtte álló férfit, aki dölyfösen felszegte az állát, és karba fonta a kezeit.  
A nő körbenézett a szobában, hátha Piton már levezette a dühét néhány széken vagy párnán, de minden rendezett volt, és makulátlanul tiszta.  
– Mit akarsz? – förmedt rá a bájitalmester türelmetlenül.  
– Csinos – jegyezte meg Minerva, Hermione kezének egyre halványodó lenyomatára mutatva.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ezt nem hagyom annyiban? – sziszegte a férfi. – Most azonnal döntened kell, ő vagy én, de egyikünknek mennie kell!  
– Tudod, Perselus, azt hiszem, megvilágosodtam. Az év elején azért akartál megszabadulni Miss Grangertől, mert valamilyen furcsa, előttem ez idáig ismeretlen okból kifolyólag nem kedvelted. Most viszont határozottan az a benyomásom támadt, hogy azért akarod eltávolítani innen, mert megkedvelted – gúnyolódott a nő jóízűen mosolyogva.  
– Befejezted? – kérdezte Piton, ridegen végigmérve az igazgatónőt.  
Minerva bólintott.  
– Jó, akkor várom a válaszodat! Hogy döntesz?  
– Nem fogok dönteni, te is tudod, én is tudom, hogy mindkettőtökre szükségem van – tárta szét a karját a nő. – Meglehet, hogy nem megy zökkenőmentesen köztetek az együttműködés, de ez nem csak Miss Granger hibája.  
A bájitalmester teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta azt a részt, ahol Minerva a védelmébe vette a lányt.  
– Megkönnyítem a döntésed, én megyek el! – közölte Piton, majd besétált a dolgozószobájába, elővett egy pergament és egy pennát. Minerva érdeklődve követte a férfit. – A mai napra címezzem a felmondásomat?  
– Perselus, fáradt vagyok a játszadozáshoz. Eleget zsaroltuk, fenyegettük egymást ahhoz, hogy rád hagyjam a dolgot. Ha menni akarsz, menj, nem tartalak vissza. Én itt maradok a süllyedő hajón, mert valakinek ezt is kell csinálnia.  
Perselus gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.  
– Zsarolást és fenyegetést említettél, kihagytad a manipulációt…  
– Jól van! – tartotta fel a kezét Minerva védekezőn, majd kihúzta a lapot a férfi keze alól. Egy már előre megírt pergamen volt, ahonnan már csak az aláírás és a dátumozás hiányzott. – Amúgy egészen remek kis blöff volt.  
– Tudod, hogy ezúttal komolyan beszélek – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Ha kívánod, a verseny végéig maradok, de nem dolgozom együtt Grangerrel!  
– Ám legyen – bólintott a nő.

Minerva a korát meghazudtolva rohant vissza az irodájába, majd szélsebesen írt egy üzenetet, és azonnal elküldte a lánynak. Lehet, hogy Piton előtt megjátszotta a nemtörődömöt, de igazából nagyon is aggasztotta a lehetőség, hogy a bájitalmester elhagyja az iskolát.

Neville elkerekedett szemmel, teljesen ledöbbenve hallgatta Hermione beszámolóját a bájitaltan teremben történtekről. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy megéli azt a napot, amikor valaki fizikailag neki mer támadni a rettegett pince rémnek. Diákkorában sokat ábrándozott arról, hogy jól belerúg a férfi hátsó felébe, amiért állandó céltáblájává vált a sértéseinek a tanórákon, de persze soha nem tette meg. Mindig is azt gondolta, hogy Harry lesz az, akinél végül elszakad a cérna, és megátkozza a férfit, vagy legalább hozzávágja az üstjét.

– Én nem is tudom, mit mondjak – szólalt meg Neville hosszas hallgatás után. – Az biztos, hogy ezt a napot soha nem felejtjük el.  
– Nyilvánvalóan, mert ez lesz az utolsó nap az életemben, amit tanárként töltök – felelte Hermione letörten. – Hogy lehettem ennyire ostoba?  
– Én megértem, miért ütötted meg – karolta át Longbottom a lány vállát vigasztalóan. – Bár az is igaz, hogy nem tudhatta, hogy a szüleid… – A férfi hirtelen elhallgatott.  
– Akkor is ezt mondta volna, ha tudja! – közölte Hermione ingerülten. – De nekem kellett volna az okosabbnak lennem, nem lett volna szabad felvennem a sértéseit. A fizikai erőszak soha nem lehet megoldás! – korholta meg saját magát.  
– Azért vegyük figyelembe, hogy megvolt az okod rá…  
– Nem volt meg! – morogta a lány. – Soha nincs okod megütni valakit egy ilyen vita során, sőt vitázni sem lenne szabad.

Neville valami nagyon bölcset akart mondani, de momentán semmi jó nem jutott eszébe. Valóban kényes helyzet volt. A kandalló lángjai felcsaptak, és mindketten ijedten kapták oda a fejüket. Az igazgatónő üzenete egyenesen a lány ölébe röppent.

– Remek, egy papírfecniről tudom meg, hogy ki vagyok rúgva. – Hermione kelletlenül bontotta ki az összetekert pergamen darabot.

_Perselus fel akar mondani. Hozza helyre a dolgot, azonnal!_

SS/HG

Másfél órával később Hermione úton volt a kis sziget felé, ahol a férfi háza állt. Összeszedte minden bátorságát, hogy lemerészkedjen a pincébe, és bocsánatot kérjen a férfitől. Több percen át türelmesen kopogtatott, de senki nem nyitott neki ajtót. Megint átkozta a saját eszét, amiért nem vitte magával a térképet, de ezúttal nem volt mit tennie, vissza kellett mennie a saját szobájába, hogy leellenőrizze, a bájitalmester a Roxfortban van-e egyáltalán. Természetesen Perselus nem volt az iskolában, így egy kínos látogatást kellett tennie az igazgatónőnél, hogy megvallja neki, sajnálatosan nem tudja kiengesztelni a férfit, mivel házon kívül van.

Amilyen higgadtnak tetette magát Minerva, mikor a férfival beszélt, most legalább annyira feldúlt volt. Eléggé nyersen közölte a lánnyal, hogy a férfi alig egy fél órája járt nála, és közölte, hogy a hétvégét a saját otthonában tölti, amíg végiggondolja, hogy mit is akar.

Így aztán Hermione nekivágott az útnak, hogy megtalálja Piton titokzatos házát. A decemberi időjárás csípős szelet hozott magával. Még nem esett a hó, de az eső szinte szüntelenül szakadt az égből, alaposan eláztatva a lányt. A sziget, amin Piton háza állt, eléggé messze volt a parttól, és csak két óránként járt át a komp. A lány szerencsére elkapta az éppen induló hajót, de nem számított rá, hogy a vihar ennyire felerősödik a tengeren. Dacára a hajó súlyának, bizony sokszor megdobták a hullámok a kompot, és a kapitány közölte az utasokkal, hogy ha nem csillapodik a szél, akkor nem biztos, hogy vissza fog indulni a szigetről. Ez nem volt túl kecsegtető kilátás, tekintve, hogy Hermione nem tervezett hosszasan Piton otthonában tartózkodni, csak annyi ideig akart ott lenni, ameddig muszáj volt.

A férfi kinézett a nappali ablakán; úgy tűnt, még az időjárás is az ő hangulatához igazodott. El sem tudta hinni, hogy Minerva nem volt hajlandó állást foglalni a vitájukban, miután nem sokkal előtte utasította őket, hogy próbáljanak meg rendesen együttműködni.

Hermione a tengeribetegséggel küzdve szállt le a kompról. Már az sem érdekelte, hogy az eső szakadatlanul ömlött az égből, de végre szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt. A repüléshez már a hajókázást is hozzávette, amit szívből utált. Átkozta a férfit, amiért egy olyan szigetre költözött, ahova nem lehet odahoppanálni.

A szigeten elég sok ház volt, és fogalma sem volt, hogy melyikben lakhat Piton. Megkérdezett egy nőt, aki rakoncátlan gyerekét próbálta leimádkozni a kompról, de nem igazán hitte, hogy segíteni tud. Meglepetésére azonban, a nő útba tudta igazítani, de közölte vele, hogy az illető, akit keres, nem igazán társasági ember.  
– Ez valamiért nem lep meg – motyogta a lány az orra alatt, majd összébb fogta magán a kabátját, és útnak indult.

Hermione a sziget legvégében álló ház előtt állt. Az egyetlen épület volt, aminek nem volt szomszédja, a hozzá legközelebb eső ház legalább tíz percre volt gyalog. Már teljesen átfázott, a kabátja jéghideg volt, és a víztől megnehezedve egyre jobban húzta a vállát. Az eső ugyan elállt addigra, mire odaért a házhoz, de a baljós felhők nem tűntek el az égről, újabb zivatarral fenyegetve az utcán mászkálókat. A szél dühösen cibálta a nyakába tekert sálát, folyamatosan az arcába csapva végét.

Kinyitotta az alacsony kovácsoltvas kertkaput, végighaladt a kövekkel kirakott ösvényen, és fellépett a három lépcsőfokon. Remegett a keze, mikor kihúzta jéggé dermedt öklét a zsebéből.  
– Valószínűleg ki sem fogja nyitni – dünnyögte az orra alatt. Nehéz volt eldönteni, melyik a rosszabb, ha Piton ajtót nyit, vagy az, ha nem…

Perselus éppen a bájital szemlét lapozgatta egy csésze forró teát szürcsölgetve, mikor meghallotta a kopogtatást. Elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy ki lehet az, mert Minerván kívül szinte senki nem tudta, hogy itt lakik, és abban egészen bizonyos volt, hogy a nő nem jött utána.  
Elhúzta a függönyt az ajtó melletti ablaknál, és megpillantotta Grangert, aki ott toporgott az ajtóban, és leginkább egy ázott verébre hajazott. Eljátszott egy pillanatra a gondolattal, hogy egyszerűen nem nyit ajtót, de végül meggondolta magát. Nem volt alkalma a lány tudomására hozni a véleményét, miután felképelte, és ez meglehetősen sértette a büszkeségét, de most itt volt az alaklom.

– Mit akar tőlem? – rivallt rá a lányra, miután lendületesen feltárta a ház ajtaját.  
– Én csak… – Hermione nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Útközben jól begyakorolta a szövegét, de most hirtelen minden gondolat kiröpült a fejéből. – Bemehetek? Rettenetesen hideg van idekint.  
– Az nem az én gondom, öltözött volna fel melegebben – felelte Piton ridegen. – Még egyszer megkérdezem, mit akar?  
– Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek! – morogta Hermione ingerülten, összeszorított fogakkal. – Rögtön elő is adnám magának, ha végre méltóztatna beengedni, mert abban biztos lehet, hogy semmit nem fogok mondani itt, a küszöbön ácsorogva.  
Piton kicsit behajtotta az ajtót, majd meggondolta magát.  
– Jöjjön, de siessen, mert kimegy a meleg!

Hermione villámgyorsan besurrant az előszobába, és jólesően felsóhajtott, hogy szinte rögtön körülölelte a meleg. A férfit követve belépett a nappaliba, ahol a férfi megcélozta a díványt, ahol eddig ült, és kérdőn nézett a lányra.  
Piton háza barokk bútorokkal volt tele, és meglehetősen otthonosnak tűnt, egészen hívogató volt a látvány, ami igazán furcsa volt tekintve, hogy a férfi mennyire nem vendégszerető típus. A lányt meglepte, hogy a tapéta halványsárga színben pompázott, nem pedig méregzölden, ahogy egy jó mardekároshoz illik, de lassan már megtanulta, hogy képtelenség igazán kiismerni a bájitalmestert. Piton követte a lány pillantását, majd megköszörülte a torkát, hogy magára vonja Hermione figyelmét.

– Szóval miért is jött ide? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Jut eszembe, majd meg kell „köszönnöm" Minervának, hogy volt olyan kedves, és elárulta magának, hogy hol lakom.  
Hermione esetlenül álldogált a szoba közepén. A férfi megelégelte a szerencsétlenkedését, és türelmetlenül utasította, hogy üljön le végre.  
– Bocsánatot akartam kérni a viselkedésemért – kezdett bele Hermione. – Nem kellett volna annyira elragadtatnom magam, nincs mentségem arra, amit tettem, mégis arra kérem, hogy nézze el nekem, hogy felpofoztam… Megint. – Egész végig kerülte a férfi pillantását, miközben beszélt, így nem láthatta, hogy Piton arcán őszinte meglepődés suhant át egy pillanatra.  
– Igazság szerint nem vagyok elégedett ezzel a bocsánatkéréssel – közölte gúnyosan. – Tud ennél jobbat is, főleg, hogy az eset nem először fordult elő. Jobb, ha újrakezdi.  
Hermione zavarodottan kapta fel a fejét.  
– Ezt meg hogy érti? – tudakolta bizonytalanul.  
– Ki kéne engesztelnie – válaszolta szenvtelen tekintettel Piton.  
Hermione nyelt egy nagyot. Gyanította, mire akarja rávenni a férfi, de semmi esetre sem volt hajlandó konkrétan megkérdezni.  
– Mivel tudnám kiengesztelni? – kérdezte, hogy húzza az időt.  
Piton szórakozottan felhorkantott, majd az állát megvakarva gondolkozni kezdett. Mindenképpen valami olyasmit akart mondani, amivel felháboríthatja a lányt.  
– Tudja, nem igen használom év közben ezt a házat – nézett körül a szobában. – Azt hiszem, rá férne egy kis takarítás… Ez igazán nem nagy ár, amiért elnézem magának, hogy már másodszor mert kezet emelni rám. Higgye el, hogy mások már az első esetet sem úszták volna meg élve.

– Milyen nagylelkű – húzta keserű mosolyra a száját a lány.  
– Tényleg szerencsésnek mondhatja magát, hogy nem töröltem képen én is! – közölte Piton ridegen. – Hol is tartottam? Ja, igen a takarításnál…  
– Azt akarja, hogy port törölgessek? – ütközött meg a lány a férfi szavain.  
– Mondanám, hogy főzzön vacsorát is, de nem akarok egész éjszaka gyomorégéstől szenvedni – gúnyolódott.  
Granger percekig nem szólalt meg, alaposan megfontolta a férfi ajánlatát, végül egy fáradt sóhajjal bólintott. Perselus hangosan felnevetett, mikor a boszorkány közölte, hogy rendben van, megteszi, amit kér, ha cserébe hajlandó megbocsátani.  
– Felejtse el, egy percig sem gondoltam komolyan… – A lány megnyugodva ült vissza a fotelba. – De ha valóban olyan fontos magának, hogy elfelejtsem a dolgot, akkor azért mégis lenne itt valami, amit megtehetne. – Kihívóan végigmérte a lányt. – Mondja el, miért zaklatta fel annyira, hogy a szüleit említettem? Tudtommal életben vannak.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem sok mindenkit avatott be legféltettebb titkába, és örült neki, hogy nem mondta el a férfinak a vonaton. Túlságosan személyes volt, és még annál is inkább fájdalmas.

– Nem lehet – suttogta a lány.  
– Akkor ott van az ajtó! – szólította fel Piton a távozásra. – További kellemes napot!  
Hermione ráemelte szomorú tekintetét a férfira.  
– Ha részvétet akar kicsikarni belőlem, akkor nagyon rossz embertől várja – élcelődött a férfi. – Alkut ajánlottam, döntse el, hogy él vele vagy sem.  
Granger lehunyta a szemét, és azért imádkozott, hogy a férfi megkegyelmezzen neki, de Perselust jobban érdekelte a dolog, mintsem hogy gálánsan eltekintsem a vallomástól.

– Rendben van – szólalt meg rekedten a lány. – Ha elmondom, meg kell ígérnie, hogy nem fogja ellenem fordítani! – figyelmeztette Pitont. – És azt is meg kell ígérnie, hogy megbocsát nekem, visszajön az iskolába, és elfejti ezt az egész felmondás mizériát!  
– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy feltételeket szabhat – morogta a férfi.  
– Vagy megteszi, amit kérek, vagy soha nem tudja meg, amire annyira kíváncsi.  
Perselus fontolóra vette a lány szavait, végül lassan bólintott. Amúgy sem akarta otthagyni az állását, még nem…  
– A szavamat adom – mondta komoly ábrázattal.  
– Nem mintha az olyan sokat érne…  
– Ccc, Miss Granger, ha valakitől bocsánatot akar kérni, és elvárja, hogy az illető meg is bocsásson, akkor tanácsos nem gúnyolódnia – csóválta meg a fejét. – Hallgatom.

Hermione megremegett, a vizes kabátban meglehetősen fázott, annak ellenére, hogy a kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz. Piton elővette a pálcáját, és odavarázsolt a lány kezébe egy bögre meleg teát. Hermione hálásan elmosolyodott, belekortyolt a forró italba, majd letette a bögrét maga mellé a kis asztalkára. Kibújt az átnedvesedett kabátból, majd visszazuttyant a fotelba. Percekig csak meredt maga elé, majd végül belefogott a történetébe.

Abban az évben, mikor Harryvel és Ronnal a horcruxok keresésére indult, elhatározta, hogy addig nem hagyja el az otthonát, amíg meg nem bizonyosodik arról, hogy a szülei biztonságban lesznek. Nagyon nehéz döntést hozott, de végül megtette. Kitörölte a szülei emlékezetéből saját magát, és úgy intézte, hogy biztonságos helyre meneküljenek. A háború után az első dolga volt megkeresni a szüleit, és visszafordítani a felejtés átkot. Kiábrándító bűbájt szórt magára, és besétált a kertbe, ahol az édesanyja üldögélt. Amikor felemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta a varázsigét, az anyja azon nyomban a fejéhez kapott, és fájdalmasan felszisszent. Újra próbálkozott, de megint csak azt érte el, hogy Jane arca fájdalmas fintorba torzult. Nem értette, mi lehet a baj, de nem mert újabb próbát tenni. Segítséget kellett kérnie, valakitől, aki jobban értette a felejtés átokhoz, mint ő.  
Elhoppanált, és a Szent Mungóba sietett, hogy beszéljen egy gyógyítóval. Nem avathatta be minden részletbe az orvost, de a körülményeket nagyjából elmesélte.  
Mikor elmondta, mi történt egy éve, a férfi gondterhelten megrázta a fejét. Hajlandó volt a lánnyal menni, hogy megvizsgálja a szüleit, de nem sok reménnyel kecsegtette Hermionét. Miután elkábította a szüleit, ezzel vagy tíz ponton megsértve a varázsló törvényeket, a gyógyító hozzálátott a vizsgálathoz, ám egy óra múlva sajnos a legrosszabb hírt kellett közölnie a lánnyal.  
Mr. és Mrs. Granger túl sokáig állt a felejtés átok hatása alatt, és ezért minden olyan varázslat, ami arra szolgált, hogy a folyamatot visszafordítsa, kétes kimenetelű volt. Beláthatatlan következményei lettek volna, ha tovább próbálkoznak, akár még tudathasadást is előidézhettek volna.  
Hermione először nem is tudta felfogni a gyógyító szavait, majd mikor tudatosult benne, hogy az, amivel meg akarta védeni a szüleit, végleg elválasztotta tőlük, úgy érezte, meg akar halni. Soha nem érezte át igazán Neville fájdalmát, de abban a percben rájött, mit érezhetett a fiú, aki rendszeresen látogatta az eszüket vesztett szüleit az ispotályban. A világ egy pillanat alatt elsötétült a szeme előtt, és mikor magához tért, már a Szent Mungo egyik kórtermében feküdt a kórházi ágyon, jó adag nyugtató bájitallal a szervezetében.

Egy éven át kutatott, minden létező könyvet elolvasott a témába vágóan. Több híres professzort is felkeresett, akik mentális gondokkal küzdő varázslókat és boszorkányokat kezeltek, de mindenki ugyanazt mondta neki, amit a gyógyító, aki megvizsgálta a szüleit. A diagnózis végleges volt, ő nem létezett a szülei számára. Soha többet nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy visszafordítsa az átkot.

– Időnként elmegyek hozzájuk, kiábrándító bűbájt szórók magamra, és a kerítés mellett állva figyelem őket. – A szeme megtelt könnyekkel, de nem akarta elrejteni őket, hiába gúnyolhatja ki érte Piton. – Egyszer megszólítottam az anyukámat, úgy tettem, mintha eltévedtem volna. – A hangja elcsuklott egy pillanatra. – Nagyon kedvesen útba igazított, és közben végig mosolygott. Megkérdezte a nevemet… – Le kellett hunynia a szemét pár másodpercre, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Azt mondta, gyönyörű nevem van, és hogy az édesanyám bizonyára nagyon szeret engem, ezért választotta nekem.

Piton végig figyelte a lány arcát, miközben Hermione beszélt. Tudta, hogy a gyógyítónak igaza van, a felejtés átkok nagyon veszélyesek. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a lány ekkora terhet cipel magával, és már bánta, hogy rákényszerítette, hogy elmondja.

– Akkor azt hiszem, kvittek vagyunk – szólalt meg a lány halkan, majd felállt, kicsit kinyújtóztatta elmacskásodott lábát, és odasétált az ablakhoz. Kint zuhogott az eső, a szél cibálta a fák ágait, időnként megzörgette az ablaküveget is.  
– A komp nem fogja magát visszavinni ilyen időben, itt kell maradnia éjszakára – mondta a férfi, a lány mögé lépve.  
– Azt már nem! – pördült meg Hermione, majd rögtön hátralépett, mikor észrevette, milyen közel áll hozzá a bájitalmester.  
– Én sem örülök neki jobban, mint maga – dohogta a férfi. – De nem vagyok annyira szívtelen, hogy kiküldjem a viharba.  
– Valóban? – kérdezte Granger, oldalra billentett fejjel.  
– Ha akar, vegyen egy forró fürdőt, talál tiszta törölközőt a fürdőszobában. Az emeleten balra, nem lehet eltéveszteni…

Hermione összehúzta a szemét. Vajon mennyire bízhat meg a férfiban, hogy nem fogja előnyére fordítani a helyzetet?

– Úriember leszek – jelentette ki Piton, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban. – Na, menjen.  
Hermione már a lépcső tetején volt, mikor a férfi utána szólt.  
– Sajnálom, hogy felemelgettem a szüleit.  
– Hogy mondta? – döbbent meg Hermione.  
– Jól hallotta – fonta karba a kezeit a mellkasa előtt a férfi. – Nem fogom megismételni.  
– Megbocsátok, azt hiszem… – somolygott a lány.  
Piton felhorkantott.  
– Könnyelmű döntés a részéről – mondta a fejét csóválva. – A bocsánatkérés egy olyan hazugság, amivel saját magunkat kívánjuk feloldozni.*  
– Ezek szerint úgy gondolja, hogy én is ezt tettem? – lépett vissza néhány fokot a lány.  
Piton elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, majd megállt egy kicsivel lejjebb, mint ahol Hermione volt.  
– Pontosan ezt tette – felelte.  
– Én akkor is megbocsátok magának – vonta meg a vállát.  
– Ne tegye, a halálfalók nem gyónnak, nekik nincs bűnbocsánat, csak a bűntudat!  
– Maga nem halálfaló – ellenkezett a lány.  
– Egyszer az voltam, mindig az maradok – morogta a férfi, majd megkerülte a lányt.

Hermione kulcsra zárta az ajtót, bár a férfi könnyűszerrel kinyithatta volna, ha akarja. Levetkőzött, megnyitotta a rézcsapot, és beleült a kádba. A forró víz lágyan simogatta a combjait, és kellemesen ellazította. A hatalmas kád szélén talált pár illóolajat, egy flakon sampont, és egy szappant. Vette magának a bátorságot, és beleöntött pár csepp levendula olajat a vízbe.  
Piton bekopogtatott, majd közölte, hogy a korlátra rakott egy tiszta ruhát, amit a lány felvehet, ha végzett, majd visszaindult a földszintre. A konyhában feltett egy lábost a tűzhelyre, és vágódeszkát vett elő. Hermione majdnem egy órán át a kádban feküdt, már szinte el is aludt. Mindeközben a leves megfőtt, és Piton ki is mert belőle két adagot a barna tálakba.  
Ha valaki egyszer azt mondja neki, hogy levest főz, és pátyolgatja azt a lányt, akit olyan sok éven át átkozott el minden éjszaka – mikor felriadt a rémálmából, amiben Nagini újra és újra megtámadta –, bizonyára kinevette volna, aztán megátkozza. Most mégis úgy érezte, így helyes. Egy halk hangocska a fejében azt suttogta, azért teszi mindezt, mert a lánynak köszönheti az életét. De ő tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Azért tette, mert minden akarata ellenére kezdte megkedvelni Hermione Grangert.

* A fekete nadálytő (Symphytum officinale), népies nevén forrasztófű, összeforrasztófű.

* A bocsánatkérés egy olyan... Sajnos nem találom a forrást, ahonnan ez az idézet való, de nem saját "találmány"!

* Carpenter: angol szó jelentése ács.


	13. Chapter 13

Tizenharmadik

Hermione tisztán, felfrissülve lépett ki a fürdőszoba ajtaján, majd felvette az odakészített inget, és visszament a nappaliba. Kicsit kényelmetlennek érezte a „meztelenségét", de mikor elhaladt a fotel mellett, ahol eddig ült, egy takarót talált odaterítve.  
Bevackolta magát a székbe, és maga köré csavarta a finom, bolyhos takarót. Észrevette, hogy a férfi kiteregette a ruháit egy székre, és odaállította a kandalló közelébe. Elmosolyodott Piton figyelmességén. Való igaz, ha a bájitalmester úriemberként kíván viselkedni, akkor abban nincs hiba.

– Már azt hittem, belefulladt a kádba – szólalt meg a férfi, kilépve a konyhából. Maga előtt lebegtette a tálakat, és az egyiket Hermione keze ügyébe terelte. – Ne aggódjon, nincs benne méreg – futott át enyhén gúnyos mosoly a bájitalmester arcán.  
A lány elképedve bámult Pitonra. Megköszönte az ételt, majd belekanalazott, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Olyan íze volt, amitől az ember rögtön otthon érezte magát, bárhol is legyen.  
– Nagyon finom – jegyezte meg Hermione mosolyogva két falat között. – Nem is sejtettem, hogy rendes ételt is tud főzni. Én sajnos csak a bájitalokhoz értek…  
– Ami igazából eléggé meglepő, mert kéne, hogy legyen érzéke a mugli konyhaművészethez – mondta a férfi, és figyelmesen nézte, ahogyan a lány eszik egy újabb kanál levest.  
Meglepő érzés volt számára, hogy ennyire megbízik benne, holott tehetett volna akármit is az ételébe, Hermione mégsem adta a legkisebb jelét sem annak, hogy kételkedne Piton jó szándékában.  
– Kicsit újítottam az eredeti recepten, de látom, nem zavarja…  
Granger kezében megállt a kanál, és ijedten köhögni kezdett. Az arca elvörösödött az erőlködéstől, és a szemei könnybe lábadtak.  
– Ugye nem tett bele _Veritaserumot_, vagy igen? – kérdezte rekedt hangon. Már a gondolatra is izzadni kezdett.  
– Köszönöm szépen, de az igazmondó fecsegéséből éppen eleget kaptam a vonaton – közölte a varázsló, és szórakozott mosolyra húzta a száját. – Igazán élvezetes műsor volt, az a rész tetszett a legjobban, ahol azt ecsetelte, mennyire tetszettem magának, míg a diákom volt.  
– Nem igaz! – vágta rá a lány nevetve. – Biztosra veszem, hogy feszélyezve érezte magát, és eltökélte, hogy kivág az ablakon, ha még egy szót szólok. Nem vallana magára, ha élvezte volna a helyzetet. Az már sokkal inkább, hogy később felmérte a dolog előnyeit, és azóta is előszeretettel fordítja a saját hasznára…

Piton elismerően nézett a lányra. Hermionét mindig is okos nőnek tartotta, bosszantónak, de rendkívül éles elméjűnek.

– Való igaz, hogy nem örültem a kitárulkozásának. – Hermione elpirult a szóhasználattól, lévén aznap megszabadult a fehérneműjétől is. – Ámbár meg kell mondanom, ez egy igen érdekes, és felettébb tanulságos módja volt az ön megismerésének. Megjegyezném, hogy eddig Alastor Mordon egyes szokásai nevetségesnek tűntek számomra, azonban az eset után már kevésbé volt logikátlan az elgondolása, hogy nem lehetünk elég óvatosak…  
– Szóval tényleg nem élvezte a kis utazásunkat? Sejtem, hogy egy kínszenvedés lehetett.  
– Egy élmény volt – somolygott a férfi, és hanyagul átvetette egyik lábát a másikon, majd kényelmesen hátradőlt a díványon. – De azért nem ismételném meg újfent, ha egy mód van rá.  
– Maga mindig olyan szarkasztikus – vigyorgott a lány.  
– Maga meg mindig olyan szemtelen…

Piton nem akarta kimutatni, de egyre jobban élvezte a lány társaságát. Ha nem törődik a ténnyel, hogy meglehetősen dühös volt Hermionéra, mikor megjelent az otthonában, és elátkozta, mikor kezet mert emelni rá, akkor egészen jó estének nevezte volna a mait. Igazából őszintén meglepte a lány reakciója, ugyanakkor elismeréssel tartozott, hogy minden félelme ellenére meg merte ütni. A története ismeretében bizonyos szempontból megértette a lány kirohanását, bár jól lehet, nem volt híve a fizikai erőszaknak, legfőképpen, ha az ellene irányult.

SS/HG

A bájitalmester megbontott egy üveg fehérbort, és miután mind a ketten láthatóan ellazultak, egyre fesztelenebb témákról kezdtek beszélgetni. Hermione ugyan nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi is kellemesen érzi magát a társaságában, de érezhetően egyre kevesebbszer élcelődött rajta, és ezt biztató jelnek vette. Pitont meglehetősen érdekelte a múltja, ami Dracóhoz kötötte, de Granger kitért a válaszadás elől, mondván, neki ma már megvoltak az őszinte percei a szüleivel kapcsolatban, és ezért most a férfi van soron.  
Egyébiránt semmi olyasmibe nem kívánta beavatni a bájitalmestert, ami ennyire személyes volt, mint a szerelmi viszonya Malfoyjal. Ez olyan dolog volt, ami nem csak őt érintette, és bár a szülei kapcsán sem róla volt csak szó, aligha róhatták volna fel neki a dolgot, hogy elmondta a történetüket. Viszont Draco nem biztos, hogy jó néven vette volna, ha kikotyogja a nagy titkukat, habár ő is elmondta Emilynek, Hermione engedélye nélkül.

Perselus elég szűkszavúan nyilatkozott a magánéletéről, leginkább csak titokzatos mosolyra húzta a száját, ha a lány olyasmit kérdezett, amit kevesekkel, vagy éppen senkivel sem osztott meg azelőtt. Hermione merész témákat választott, és Piton érintőlegesen beszámolt neki a kémkedés időszakáról is.  
A Malfoy házaspárral való „barátságát" merő kényszerűségnek nevezte, dacára annak, hogy Lucius egészen rendesen viselkedett vele már a Roxfortban is. Úgy vélte, az összes halálfaló közül ők voltak az egyedüliek, akik nem voltak teljesen őrültek, habár Malfoy eltúlzott rajongása Tudjukki felé azért adott némi okot a nyugtalanságra. Narcissa tökéletes úri hölgy volt minden alkalommal, de Perselus ízlésének túl felszínes és öntelt, nem igazán kerültek közelebb egymáshoz.  
A Sötét Nagyúrral való viszonyára nemes egyszerűséggel a saját ostobaságát hozta fel mentségül, és azt, hogy a hosszas tartózkodás a társadalom peremén eldeformálta az ítélőképességét. Persze ez nem volt mentség, akarta a hatalmat, amit Voldemort felkínált neki, és ideig-óráig élvezte is, de aztán megváltozott a véleménye. Saját bevallása szerint akkor jött rá, hogy ez nem neki való, amikor először kellett részt vennie egy mugli nő megkínzásában. A gyávasága akkor erősebb volt mindennél, a félelme, hogy ő csak úgy lehet hatalmon a többiekkel, hogy ezért mások meghalnak, elrettentette. De a Sötét Nagyurat nem lehet csak úgy elhagyni. Aki azt hiszi, hogy könnyedén megszabadulhat halálfaló mivoltától, az bolond.

– Soha nem gondolta, hogy Voldemort mellett vér fog tapadni a kezéhez? – kérdezte Hermione őszinte érdeklődéssel. A bájitalmester kissé megrovóan nézett a lányra, amiért ezt a nevet használta, de nem szólt érte.  
– Ha átgondoltam volna a lehetőségét annak, hogy bárkit meg kell ölnöm így vagy úgy, akkor valószínűleg másként döntöttem volna. De nem tettem, csak rohantam a vesztembe.  
– Mert…  
– Egyedül voltam – mondta Perselus nagyon halkan. – Az egyik ember sikeréért egy másiknak buknia kell…  
Hermione homloka ráncba szaladt.  
– Ez egyike volt a Sötét Nagyúr jelszavainak. Akkor még nem sejtettem, hogy ez mennyire igaz!

Mivel Hermione tisztában volt vele, hogy gyengéd érzelmek fűzték Potter anyjához, így nem árult el vele nagy titkot, hogy ő miatta állt át végül a másik oldalra még Tudjukki bukása előtt. De tisztában volt vele, hogy ez már mit sem segített Lilyn.

Kettős kémként az élete sokkal bonyolultabb volt, mint azt szavakkal ki lehetett fejezni. Az állandó koncentráció, a szövetkezések, az álcája fenntartása mellett még saját félelmeivel is meg kellett küzdenie. Sosem tudhatta, hogy őt ki figyeli…  
Miután egyáltalán nem szívlelte Pottert, így senki nem gyanakodott rá az iskolában, de pontosan ezért volt olyan nehéz eleget tennie Dumbledore kéréseinek, amikor akarva-akaratlanul őt bízta meg a fiú védelmével. A Szellemszálláson történtek fényében bátran állíthatta, hogy nem minden szempontból volt téves a következtetése Potterrel kapcsolatban. A fiú meggondolatlan és túlságosan vakmerő volt, amit mi sem bizonyíthat jobban, mint hogy mindent elmondott Voldemortnak róla, holott nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy Albus helyesen ítélte meg a helyzetet, és Ő marad életben végül.  
Azt a megaláztatást, amit annak köszönhetett, hogy a fiú nem tudott lakatott tenni a szájára, a mai napig nem bocsátotta meg. Lilyvel való bizalmas kapcsolata hosszú évek óta titok volt, és még Lupin is volt olyan diszkrét Blackkel együtt, hogy nem fecsegett róla.  
Hermione csodálatára úgy gondolta, hogy amikor megmentette, valójában nagyon is jól tette, habár ezt nem minden nap gondolta így. Néha szívesebben lett volna halott, úgymond „szabad". De valahogy úgy érezte, ha tényleg olyan nagyon meg akart volna halni, a teste nem küzdött volna annyira az életben maradásért. Talán az a tudat tartotta vissza, hogy átlépjen a fénybe, hogy tudta, Lily ott sem lehet majd az övé. De ezt az utolsó kis gondolatfoszlányt már nem osztotta meg Grangerrel.

– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi érzés kavarog magában – jegyezte meg a lány, és belekortyolt a borába. – Annyira magába forduló személyisége van, pedig egészen kellemesen elbeszélgetünk.  
– Nagyra értékelem a megállapítását – ironizált a férfi zavartan. – Mondanom sem kell, de ami itt elhangzik, az ebben a házban marad! – Hermione beleegyezően bólintott. – Egyszer már kiteregették a magánéletemet, nem szeretnék újból az újságok címlapján szerepelni.  
– Akkor kevésbé zavarta, mikor velem díszelgett a _Prófétában_ – jegyezte meg a lány fintorogva. – Nem is értem, hogy tudott olyan messzire menni.  
– Az egy elhibázott lépés volt, amiért illik megkövetnem önt, Hermione. – Piton enyhén fejet hajtott a lány előtt, amit a boszorkány tátott szájjal figyelt.

Másodszor kért tőle elnézést a férfi, és most már biztos volt benne, hogy őszintén megbánt bizonyos dolgokat. Nem tudhatta, hogy nincs-e valami mardekáros turpisság Piton viselkedése mögött, de a szíve azt súgta neki, hogy most bízhat benne.

– Ha már ennyire közlékeny, lenne valami, ami érdekelne – mondta a boszorkány enyhén elpirulva.  
– Na, bökje ki, mi az, úgy látom, roppant érdekesnek tartja az életem. – Piton szeme megvillant a gyertyák fényében, de nem olyan fenyegetően, mint máskor.  
– Van valaki az életében, úgy értem, egy nő? – Granger körbenézet a szobában valami árulkodó jelet keresve. – Nem bánja, ha megkérdezem, ugye?  
– Nem bánja, ha nem válaszolok? – morogta Piton a poharába.  
– Úristen, mi történt, csak nem halt meg ő is? – visszakozott a lány ijedten. – Mondja, hogy nem!

A férfi felvette a borospalackot, és újratöltötte a poharát, majd hátradőlt a kanapén, és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett. Az arca rejtelmes volt, nem szólalt meg, csak nagyon lassan beszívta a száján a levegőt, majd orrán át fújta ki. Hermione majdnem megőrült a várakozásban, legszívesebben rákiáltott volna a férfira, hogy válaszoljon már. Korholta saját magát, amiért ilyesmit kérdezett, számíthatott volna rá, hogy Piton múltját tekintve vannak olyan dolgok, amik eléggé tragikusak.

– Jaj, miért nem tudtam befogni a számat? – motyogta maga elé, a füléig elvörösödve. – Nézze, én nem akartam… – Hirtelen elhallgatott.  
Piton ugyanis pukkadozó nevetésben tört ki, és majdnem félrenyelte a bort. Hermione megnyúlt képpel, teljesen ledöbbenve nézett a férfira.  
– Szentséges Merlin, elhitte? – köhögött a férfi. – Komolyan azt hitte, hogy minden szeretőm meghalt?  
– Nem – suttogta elhalóan Hermione.  
– Az ok, amiért jelenleg egyedül vagyok sokkal egyszerűbb, a nők nem bírják elviselni, ha elhanyagolják őket, márpedig egy bentlakásos iskola tanáraként nem sok szabadidőm van. Egyébiránt kevesek társaságát tudom elviselni hosszú időn keresztül. Még hogy meghalt… – nevetett megint.

Granger kezdeti döbbenete átcsapott dühbe, és mérgesen felpattant a fotelből, lerántotta magáról a takarót, és csípőre tett kézzel a bájitalmester elé állt. Perselus hirtelen abbahagyta a nevetést, és alaposabban szemügyre vette a lányt. A fehér ing, amit adott neki, csak a combja közepéig ért. A lány háttal állt a kandallónak, így a fény átvilágított a vékony szöveten, és kirajzolódott nőies alakja. A rózsaszín mellbimbók pedig megkeményedve meredeztek előre.

– Ezt maga viccesnek találja? Azt hittem beletrafáltam! – kiáltotta Hermione, és észre sem vette, hogy a férfi mennyire zavarban van.  
Piton nem tudott mit válaszolni, a szája kiszáradt, és szívesen az ölébe kapott volna egy díszpárnát, mert a teste reakciója a lány „meztelenségére" hamarosan elég látványos lesz.  
– Maga egy megátalkodott…  
– Üljön vissza azonnal, és takarózzon be, vagy megtudja, mennyire vagyok megátalkodott! – parancsolt rá a lányra.

A lány először nem értette, mi ütött a férfiba, majd rájött… Most rajta volt a sor, hogy fulladozó nevetésbe kezdjen. Még a könnye is kicsordult, ami cseppet sem segített a bájitalmester hangulatán. Nem túl szívélyesen közölte vele, hogy jobb lett volna, ha kivágja az esőbe ázni egy kicsit, ahelyett, hogy vendégül látja. Erre a boszorkány abbahagyta a kuncogást, és szabadkozva visszaült a helyére, majd gondosan elrendezte maga körül a takarót.

– Bocsásson meg, teljesen igaza van, visszaéltem a vendégszeretetével – mondta szemlesütve. – Többet nem fordul elő, csak…  
– Csak mi? – csattant fel Piton. Hermione ijedten ugrott egyet ültében, és egészen a szájáig emelte a takarót, így a válasza összemosódott motyogásnak hallatszott.  
– Nem értem, amit mond! – dohogta a férfi türelmetlenül.  
– Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy tetszem magának – szólalt meg Hermione halkan.  
– Miért, örülne, ha így lenne? – nézett kihívóan a lányra. Granger pironkodva elfordult, és nagy figyelmet fordított a falon lógó tájképnek. – Úgy veszem észre, örülne neki…– közölte fölényesen Piton.  
– Szép, maga igazán tudja, hogy hozzon zavarba egy lányt! – feddte meg Hermione. – De ez nem volt igazi válasz amúgy sem.  
– Nem kérdezett semmit, csak közölte velem, mit gondolt. Itt én vagyok, aki kérdezett – szólt sejtelmesen.

Hermione nem tudta, erre mit mondjon. Először igennel akart felelni, örülne neki, ha a férfi vonzónak találná, de ezt nem akarta az orrára kötni. Mert most először fordult elő, hogy Piton olyan oldalát mutatta meg neki, amit igazán kedvelt, és nem akarta, hogy a bájitalmester elkomolytalankodja a dolgot. Ha megvallaná, hogy tetszene neki a gondolat, miszerint Perselus úgy véli, hogy szép, akkor csak arról biztosítaná a férfit, hogy könnyedén elcsábíthatja, ha akarja. Szerencséjére nem kellett semmit mondani, mert a férfi megelőzte.

– Nem hívtam volna el vacsorázni, ha nem gondolnám úgy, hogy egy igen szemrevaló, fiatal hölgy, aki rendelkezik mindazon tulajdonságokkal, amiket előnyben tudok részesíteni – ismerte be Piton őszintén, de gondosan kerülte a lány pillantását. – Hozzáteszem, sajnálatosan bővelkedik mindazon tulajdonságokban is, amiket nem igazán preferálok egy nőben…  
– Mi is az pontosan, ami oly' nemkívánatossá tesz a maga szemében?  
– Tényleg tudni akarja? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét a férfi.  
Hermione nemet intett a fejével, de közben mosolygott.  
– Mint mondtam, elhívtam vacsorázni, szóval megnyugodhat, bármi is az, ami nem annyira kedvelhető magában, nem olyan nagy dolog.  
– Először is nem elhívott, hanem kizsarolta belőlem azt az estét, amit együtt töltöttünk! – találta meg a hangját a boszorkány. – Másodszor pedig, a vacsorán azt mondta, idézem: Nem kíván bejutni a bugyimba, és meglehetősen válogatós, ha a nőkről van szó! – Hermione elégedetten kihúzta magát.  
Piton fintorogva megvakarta a tarkóját.  
– A fene essen bele az emlékezőképességébe – mosolygott. – Jobban kéne vigyáznom, miket mondok magának, mert úgy látom, alaposan megsértettem. De ha a memóriám nem hagy cserben, hozzátettem, hogy _egyelőre _nem kívánok ilyesmit tenni, nem pedig azt, hogy soha.  
– Miért, meggondolta magát? – évődött a lány, saját magán is csodálkozva.  
– Szinte azonnal, ahogy kimondtam – bólintott a férfi, majd ellökte magát a díványtól, és felállt. Két lépessel átszelte a távolságot maguk között, és rátámaszkodott Hermione székének karfájára. Olyan közel hajolt, hogy a lány önkéntelenül hátrébb húzódott, de a háttámla miatt nem volt hova tovább. – Higgye el, hogy nagyon vissza kell fognom magam, főleg most, hogy láttam milyen káprázatosan buján fest az ingemben – suttogta a lánynak, majd puhán megcsókolta. Hermione ajkai elnyíltak, és mire észbe kapott volna, már magához ölelte a férfit, és egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolta.  
Piton levegő után kapva húzódott el, és kigyönyörködte magát a lány piros és duzzadt ajkaiban, Hermione pedig önkéntelenül is követte őt ebben a mozdulatban, ezzel elárulva saját magát, hogy igenis jólesik neki, amikor a férfi megcsókolja.  
– Ideje, hogy ágyba bújjunk… – Kis szünetet tartott, ellenkezést várt. – A vendégszoba a rendelkezésére áll, kisasszony – mondta, és hátrébb lépett.

Hermione megnyalta az ajkát, majd elfogadta a férfi felé nyújtott kezét, és felállt. Piton ment előre a lépcsőn, a lány követte, és közben le sem vette a szemét Perselus hátsófeléről. A férfi odakísérte a vendégszoba ajtajához, és kitárta előtte. Hermione átlépte a küszöböt, majd visszafordult. Lábujjhegyre állt, kezét a férfi mellkasának támasztotta, és futó csókot lehelt Piton arcára.  
– Ezt miért kaptam? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Mert egész este tökéletes úriember volt – felelte vigyorogva a lány.  
– Na, akkor most gyorsan csukja be az ajtót, mert ezután már nem biztos, hogy az akarok lenni. – Lágyan kisimított egy tincset Hermione szeme elől.  
– Jó éjt, Hermione!  
– Jó éjt, Perselus! – A boszorkány beljebb lépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

SS/HG

Minerva alig aludt valamit az éjjel. A védővarázslatok nem jelezték, hogy Hermione visszatért volna az iskolába, és hajnalban, mikor kikelt az ágyból, és lesétált a lány lakosztályához, senki nem nyitott neki ajtót.

_Talán jobb lett volna, ha nem küldi Perselus után. Ki tudja milyen szörnyűségeket vághatott az az undok fráter annak a szerencsétlen lánynak a fejéhez. Még az is lehet, hogy megint ölre mentek egymással?_ – futott át az agyán.

Egy másodpercnyi időre felötlött benne, hogy levelet küld Perselus otthonához, hogy megtudja minden rendben van-e. De tudta, hogy nem tenné zsebre azt, ami válaszként érkezne, hiszen a bájitalmester semmit sem gyűlölt jobban, mint azt, ha Minerva beleszólt a magánügyeibe.

A nagyteremben senkinek nem tűnt fel a két tanár hiánya Neville-en kívül. A reggeli végeztével odaosont az igazgatónő széke mellé, és halkan rákérdezett a dologra.

– Ne haragudjon, hogy már ilyen korán zaklatom, de nem tudja, hol lehet Hermione? – kérdezte szinte suttogva, ügyelve arra, hogy a nő mellett ülő Hagrid ne hallja, amit mond.  
– Tegnap délután elment az iskolából…  
– Igen, tudom, nála voltam, mikor megkapta az üzenetét, és beugrott elköszönni – vágott a nő szavába sietve Longbottom. – De azt hittem, hogy estére már visszajön.  
– Amint látja, még nincs itt egyikük sem, nincs oka aggodalomra – közölte Minerva, holott ő is különösnek tartotta, hogy még egyikük sem jelent meg. Arra nem tudott száz százalékosan megesküdni, hogy Piton is visszajön, de a lány távolmaradását nem tudta hova tenni.  
– Értem, azért köszönöm – biccentett a varázsló, majd visszaült a helyére, hogy igyon még egy csésze kávét.

SS/HG

Hermione kipihenten ébredt, nagyot nyújtózott az ágyban. Előző este még nem volt benne biztos, hogy el tud majd aludni, eléggé felkavaró volt a beszélgetése a férfival. Bízott benne, hogy Piton valóban állja a szavát, és nem fogja ellene fordítani azt, amit a szüleiről tudott meg. De a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy most az egyszer számíthat a bájitalmester diszkréciójára. Azonban azt már egyáltalán nem tudta eldönteni, hogy hányadán is állnak most. Tegnap hagyta, hogy a férfi megcsókolja, és bizony jólesett neki. Ezek után már fogalma sem volt, hogyan is kéne viselkednie Pitonnal, hiszen a formális udvariasság, mint olyan, nevetségesnek tűnt.  
Mikor kilépett a szobából, majdnem átesett egy széken, amit a bájitalmester nem messze az ajtótól helyezett el, és rákészítette a lány már megszáradt ruháit.

– Jó reggelt, Piton pro… Perselus – javította ki magát a lány, majd érdeklődve várta, a férfi is a keresztnevén szólítja-e, vagy sem.  
– Jó reggelt, Hermione – biccentett Piton, egy pillanatra felnézve a reggeli újságjából. – Jól aludt?  
– Pompásan, nagyon kényelmes a vendégszoba – felelte a lány, majd leült a férfi mellé, és elvett egy pirítóst az odakészített halomból.  
Perselus nem akarta a boszorkány orrára kötni, hogy ő bizony egész éjjel csak forgolódott az ágyában, és kétszer is nekiindult, hogy átmenjen a lány szobájába, ám minden alkalommal meggondolta magát, és visszafordult az ajtóból.  
– Gondolom, Minervának már feltűnt a hiánya – jegyezte meg a férfi mintegy mellékesen. – Kíván esetleg egy üzenetet küldeni neki?  
Hermione majdnem félrenyelte a teáját. Teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy az igazgatónő úgy küldte a férfi után, hogy a lelkére kötötte, hogy még aznap menjen vissza a Roxfortba.  
– Nem lesz furcsa a helyieknek, hogy egy bagoly röpköd az égen, a lábára kötözött levelemmel? – Egy másik pirítós után nyúlt, és megkente lekvárral.  
Piton lassan összehajtogatta az újságját, majd töltött magának egy újabb csésze kávét, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
– A helyiek többsége kvibli, hozzá vannak szokva az ilyesmihez.  
Hermione értőn bólintott, majd hozzáfogott a levél megírásához. Először is bocsánatot kért az igazgatónőtől, ha esetleg aggodalmaskodott volna a távolmaradása miatt, majd megkísérelte elmagyarázni neki a helyzetet, de nem tudta pontosan, mit kéne írnia. Végül úgy döntött, a viharra hivatkozik, ami miatt nem tudott visszatérni az iskolába.  
– Megírhatom McGalagony professzornak, hogy ön is visszajön az iskolába, és tovább folytatja a diákok felkészítését? – kérdezte Hermione kissé tartva a férfi válaszától, mert még nem tisztázták le ezt a dolgot.  
– Minerva repesni fog a boldogságtól – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Megírhatja neki – bólintott beleegyezően.  
Hermione befejezte az üzenetet, majd az ablakhoz lépett. Egy pár másodperc múlva már ott is állt a párkányon egy barna bagoly, és türelmesen várta, hogy a lány átnyújtsa neki a levelet. Nem kérdezett rá, hogy az állat a férfihoz tartozik-e, nem akarta, hogy kíváncsinak tartsa. Volt valami sokkal fontosabb, ami érdekelte volna, de nem tudta, hogyan kérdezhetné meg. Egy ideig szótlanul ültek az asztalnál, Granger lopva a bájitalmesterre pillantott néhányszor, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Piton végül megunta ezt a néma játékot, és ingerülten dobta le az újságot az asztalra.

– Van rajtam valami érdekes, amit eddig még nem látott? – vetette oda a lánynak, aki zavarában majdnem kilögybölte a kávét a csészéből.  
– Nincs, igazán nincs – felelte szemlesütve, a szalvétájával törölgetve az asztalt. – Csak azt akartam kérdezni… – Bizonytalanul elhallgatott.  
– Kérem szépen, Hermione, ne játszadozzon a béketűrésemmel már korán reggel! – feddte meg a férfi. – Ha van valami mondanivalója, adja elő, ha nincs, akkor hallgasson és fejezze be a reggeliét. Nem tudom, hogy feltűnt-e magának, de eléggé morcos vagyok reggelente.  
A lány nyelt egy nagyot, majd lassan bólintott.  
– Nem kutattam a szobában – szögezte le gyorsan, mire Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét –, de a komód tetején ott állt egy képkeret, benne egy fotóval, amin gondolom ön és az édesanyja vannak. Ezért azt gondoltam, hogy talán ez a ház az anyjáé volt. Nem mondanám, hogy nőies az otthona, de valahogy inkább illik egy boszorkányhoz, mint a Mardekár házvezetőjéhez. Szóval akkor örökölte a házat? – Kissé elpirult a végén.

Piton hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és felállt az asztaltól. A kezébe vette a tányérját és a bögréjét, majd a mosogatóhoz lépett, és nem is fordult vissza még akkor sem, mikor válaszolt.

– Még velem is előfordul néha, hogy olyan bolond, emberi viselkedéspéldát mutatatok, ami azt eredményezi, hogy az otthonomban elhelyezek néhány emléket abból az időszakból, amikor az életem nem volt kilátástalanul szörnyű. Ez az én házam! – morogta tagoltan. – Van még kérdése? – Hirtelen megfordult, az arca rejtélyes volt, nem látszott rajta sem szomorúság, sem harag vagy éppen gúny.  
– Egyszerűen mondhatná azt is, hogy nem akar róla beszélni– húzta fel az orrát a lány.  
– Életünk belefullad a részletekbe. Az egyszerűség könnyebbé teszi – felelte Piton talányosan, és halványan elmosolyodott.

Hermionét mindig megdöbbentette a tény, hogy a Bájitalok Mesterének mindig mindenre van egy kész válasz a tarsolyában. Szinte képtelenség volt meglepni vagy zavarba hozni. Mindig és mindenkor uralta a helyzetet, a beszélgetéseket. Annyira domináns személyiség volt, hogy az ember önkéntelenül is alárendelte magát az akaratának. Pontosan ezért is tartott annyira Hermione attól, hogy a férfi komolyan udvarolni kezdjen neki, mert tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig ellenállni neki. A tegnap esti viselkedése ritkaságszámba ment, és annyira lehengerlő volt a modora, hogy ha Hermione akkor találkozott volna vele először életében, biztosra vette, hogy menthetetlenül beleszeretett volna. Szerencséjére, vagy éppen szerencsétlenségére, nem ez volt az első találkozásuk, így pontosan jól tudta, hogy a simulékony, kedves magatartás csak egyike volt annak a sokféleségnek, ami ezt a férfit jellemzi. A gúnyos, lekezelő mondatai, amivel lyukat tud marni az ember szívén, feledtette az emberrel, hogy Piton tud rendes is lenni.

– Esetleg felfedezett még valamit az otthonomban – kihangsúlyozta az utolsó szót –, amit még szeretne megemlíteni?  
– A dohányzóasztalon zsetonok voltak… – Hermione kicsit behúzta a nyakát, és félve nézett a férfira.  
Perselus öblösen felnevetett, majd megcsóválta a fejét. Méghogy a lány nem kutatott…

– Minek is kérdeztem… Ha nagyon tudni akarja, azok a zsetonok egy londoni kaszinóból származnak. – Kis hatásszünetet tartott, és nem kellett csalódnia. Hermione megnyúlt arccal bámult vissza a férfira. – Időnként, nem túl gyakran, de szoktam játszani. Mielőtt még megkérdezné – tartotta fel a kezét –, soha nem szoktam csalni a rulett asztalnál. Magáért a kockázat élvezetéért játszom. Nem csak a bájitalfőzés tud kikapcsolni.  
– Olyan, mintha most találkoztunk volna először – ismerte be Hermione. – Ki maga, és mit csinált a mindig mogorva Perselus Pitonnal?

A férfi ellökte magát a pulttól, és odalépett a reggelizőasztalhoz. Kezeivel rátámaszkodott az asztallapra, és egészen közel hajolt Grangerhez. A lány kicsit fészkelődött ültében, de nem szakította meg azt az intenzív pillantását, amivel Piton fogva tartotta a tekintetét.

– Soha nem állítottam, hogy könnyű engem kiismerni, nem is igen adok esélyt az embereknek, hogy betekinthessenek a magánéletembe.  
– De nekem hagyta – mondta halkan a lány.  
– Eddig, most már eleget tud ahhoz, hogy véleményt alkosson rólam, ha eddig nem tette volna meg…  
– Volt egy elképzelésem magáról – vallotta meg a lány. – Viszont azt hiszem, hogy az a nem túl szívélyes kép, ami önről élt bennem, egészen megváltozott. Szívesen megismerném kicsit jobban ezt az új oldalát.  
– Azt meghiszem – mondta enyhe gúnnyal a férfi. – Ámbár attól tartok, túl nagy falat lennék én önnek, Hermione.

SS/HG

Viktor és csapattársai érkezése felbolygatta egy csapásra Roxmorts lakóinak életét. Madam Rosmerta még soha nem bonyolított le akkora forgalmat, mint akkor, amikor a bolgár csapat tagjai betértek hozzá. Mindenki szeretett volna aláírást a világ egyik legjobb fogójátékosától, vagy éppen egy fotón pózolni vele. Krum szokáshoz híven szerényen fogadta a rajongók ostromát, leginkább zavarba jött, ha valaki kitartóan ecsetelte, mennyire szereti, és felsorolta a férfi összes érdemét, amit pályafutása alatt elért.  
A varázslók és boszorkányok lakta faluban nem volt olyan, akit hidegen hagyott volna a közelgő kviddicsdöntő. A fogadók dugig voltak, egyesek még a padlóra is kénytelenek voltak ágyazni a vendégeiknek, akkora volt a tumultus.

Hermione is szívesen lement volna a faluba, de a mérkőzés közeledtével megsokszorozódtak a teendői. Ezért nem is igen volt alkalma találkozni Pitonnal, mióta visszatértek az iskolába. Időnként összefutottak a folyosón, vagy az étkezések alkalmával váltottak egy-egy hosszabb beszédes pillantást, ami McGalagony professzor figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
A férfi tőle szokatlanul, roppant gálánsan felajánlotta, hogy a következő néhány napban magára veszi a bájitalcsoport felkészítésével járó terhet. Megígérte, hogy senkit nem fog felkockázni, és belefőzni egy bájitalba, de ezért cserébe azt kérte a lánytól, hogy mindenképpen üljön mellé a lelátóban a kviddicsdöntő alatt.

Neville és a lány annyi jegyet eladtak a következő pár nap alatt, amit nem is reméltek, hogy el fog kelni. A varázslók és boszorkányok egymás kezébe adták a birtok kapujának kilincsét Frics úr elég nagy bosszúságára, mert így egész nap oda-vissza kellett rohangálnia, hogy felkísérje az újabb érkezőket a kastélyba. A világkupa ideje alatt volt ekkora az érdeklődés, és McGalagony professzorral madarat lehetett volna fogatni. Már a zsebében érezte a sok aranygalleont, amit bőkezű adakozóiktól remélt.

Az igazgatónő határtalan jókedvében még arra is rábólintott, hogy a Weasley ikrek ünneplést csapjanak a játékok után, noha sejtette, hogy a tábortüzes mulatságon a kelleténél több alkohol fog fogyni. Mindenki nagyon izgatott volt. Hagrid naponta járt vadászni a Tiltott Rengetegbe, és a manóknak folyton égett a munka a kezük alatt, tudták, hogy hatalmas tömeget kell majd jóllakatniuk, és ki akartak tenni magukért.

A tanulók java része keserű szájízzel hagyta maga mögött az iskolát az utolsó tanítási napon, mert nem szívesen maradtak ki a jóból, de az igazgatónő nem engedett a kérlelésüknek. Nem tudtak volna felügyelni a diákokra, miközben a vendégeket szórakoztatják, és Minerva semmi esetre sem akart okot adni Umbridge-nek, hogy egy újabb kellemetlen hangvételű jelentéssel toldja meg a Roxfort amúgy is vaskos paksamétáját. Így hát hivatalosan az iskolában tartózkodó húszfős diákseregtől eltekintve mindenkit hazaküldött, nem volt apelláta.

A mérkőzés napján tiszta volt az ég, és szerencsére a hóesés is elállt. Flitwick professzor melegítő bűbájjal széles sávokat vájt a hóba, ami neki nagyjából már a derekáig ért, hogy a nézősereg gond nélkül eljuthasson a pályára.  
A nézőtér szinte pillanatok alatt megtelt, bár volt némi vitatkozás a helyeket illetően, hiszen mindenki előre akart ülni. A tömeg felvillanyozva várta, hogy a két csapat a pályára lépjen, és kezdetét vegye a játék. Amíg a csapatokra vártak, a Weasley ikrek jóvoltából százféle színű tűzijáték szórakoztatta őket.

Minerva skót kockás téli talárjában állt a birtok kapujánál, és széles mosollyal fogadta a későn érkező vendégeket. A mágiaügyi miniszter Dolores Umbridge társaságában érkezett, aki már messziről kirítt a tömegből élénk rózsaszín talárjában és ordenáré szőrmés csizmájában. Úgy festett, mint ha megnyúzott volna két rózsaszín uszkárt, és azokat húzta volna fel a lábára.  
Az igazgatónő a tőle telhető legnagyobb udvariassággal köszöntötte a nőt, bár mindkettőn látszott, hogy legszívesebben rögtön egymás torkának ugranának.  
Umbridge-et a legkevésbé sem töltötte el örömmel, hogy végül sikerült nyélbe ütniük az eseményt. Ha hinni lehet a minisztériumban terjengő pletykáknak, akkor aznap, mikor hűlt helyét találta a szórólapokat osztogató Hermionénak, visszatrappolt a munkahelyére, és olyan éktelen visítozásba kezdett Ludo Bumfolt irodájában, hogy még az elvarázsolt ablakok is berepedtek.

– Mondja csak, kedves Minerva, valóban olyan jó ötletnek tartja, hogy a diákjai is részt vehetnek az eseményen? – kérdezte mézes-másos hangon Umbridge. – A magam részéről igencsak nagy felelőtlenségnek tartom, hogy engedélyezte a részvételt. Tekintve, hogy az a két igen rossz hírű varázsló is jelen van, akik azt a förtelmes, ócska viccboltot működtetik az Abszol úton.  
– Biztosíthatom róla, Dolores, hogy a diákjaim példás magatartást fognak tanúsítani – felelte Minerva. – Természetesen az esti italozásból ki fognak maradni, mert addigra már mindannyian a hálókörletükben lesznek. A Weasley ikrek bőkezű szponzoraink, nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy megtiltom nekik a részvételt.  
– Persze – kuncogott a békaképű nő a mágiaügyi miniszter felé fordulva. – Minerva bizonyára túlságosan is naiv…  
Az igazgatónő vonásai egy szempillantás alatt megkeményedtek.  
– Szóval a diákok mindenképpen kint lesznek a játék alatt.  
– Igen, ezt mondtam az előbb is – sziszegte McGalagony.  
– Na, és ki fog rájuk felügyelni? – akadékoskodott Umbridge.

Hermione hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és éppen szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Piton figyelmeztetően megszorította a karját, és nemet intette a fejével. Semmi szükség nem volt rá, hogy már az elején belekezdjenek egy értelmetlen vitába.

– A Roxfort jelen helyzetében nem engedhet meg magának egy botrányt – közölte a nő, és sokatmondó pillantást küldött a miniszter felé.  
– Augustus, cseppet sem kell aggódnia, Frics úr egész éjjel őrjáratozni fog az iskolában, ámbár meg kell mondanom, hogy sértő már csak a feltételezés is, hogy ilyen gondatlannak tartanak! – Az igazgatónő olyan kimérten beszélt, hogy Hermione megemelte előtte képzeletbeli kalapját. A mágiaügyi miniszter azonnal szabadkozni kezdett.  
– Nem kell ilyen harapósnak lennie, Minerva – csendült fel Umbridge kislányos kacagása. – Csupán bátorkodtam kifejezni az aggodalmamat. Köztudott, hogy elég sajátos az iskola tanárainak múltja és hozzáértése. – Becsmérlő pillantást küldött Piton felé, de a férfi úgy tett, mintha észre se vette volna.  
– Az én iskolámban – hangsúlyozta ki a szavakat McGalagony – mindenki professzionálisan végzi a munkáját, és nem volt példa még semmilyen botrányra, mióta én vagyok az igazgató!  
– Talán jobb volna, ha elfoglalnák a helyünket – igazgatta a sálát a miniszter kínosan feszengve, hol az egyik, hol a másik boszorkányra nézve. – Minerva, volna olyan kedves, hogy mutatja az utat?

McGalagony felkísérte a két vendéget a díszpáholyba, gondolatban vagy húszszor elgáncsolta Umbridge-et a hóban. Piton is velük tartott, hogy lefoglalhasson két széket az első sorban, Hermione, és a saját részére. A lány gyorsan elsietett az öltözők felé, hogy megnézze, minden rendben van-e. Ron éppen kiselőadást tartott a várható támadásokról és cselekről, mikor Hermione betoppant. Láthatóan mindenki feszült volt, és Harry arca egészen különös árnyalatban pompázott.

– Minden rendben van? – lépett oda hozzá Hermione aggodalmas arccal.  
– Persze, jól van, az előbb már hányt, gondolom ez valami rituálé nála – vigyorgott Draco, aki az egyetlen volt az öltözőben civil ruhában, a lányon kívül.  
– Pofa be – vicsorgott Harry, majd gyorsan becsukta a száját, mert a gyomra újabb bukfencet vetett.  
Hiába, elszokott már a kviddics izgalmától, és persze elég sok múlott ma a tudásán, hiszen nem akart alul maradni Viktorral szemben.

– Te nem öltözöl át? – tudakolta Hermione a szőke férfit méregetve. – Mindjárt kezdtek, Bumfolt már a pályán van.  
– Weasley nagy ötletére a többiek megszavazták, hogy arany színben játszunk, de tudod, hogy van ez, az ezüst jobban áll nekem – lóbálta meg a mezét Malfoy. – Ráadásul még a bátyjai cégérét is rányomtatták.  
– A többség régen griffendéles volt – közölte Ron, egy pillanatra megszakítva nagyon fontos beszámolóját az egyik bolgár játékos cseleiről.  
– Fred és George a szponzor, rajta kell, hogy legyen a nevük a taláron – mondta Hermione.  
– De arany, ez annyira… – affektált Draco.  
–Ne kényeskedj már annyit, te úri ficsúr, és vedd fel azt a rohadt talárt! – förmedt rá Harry, majd eltrappolt Ron irányába.

SS/HG

A nézőtéren ülők szorgalmasan dugdosták az ezüst sarlókat Fred és George erszényébe, cserébe az illatozó forralt borért és sós mogyoróért. A két férfi nem győzte járni a sorokat, szinte mindenhol egy-egy magasba emelkedő kezet láttak, ezért régi barátjukat, Lee Jordant is segítségül hívták.  
A nézőtéren sok volt az ismerős arc, régi évfolyam és osztálytársak vidáman integettek egymásnak. Mindenkinek ünnepi hangulata volt.

Minerva felállt a bíborszínű párnázott székéből, és a tömeg lassan elcsöndesedett. Pálcáját a torkához emelete, és mágikusan felerősítette a hangját.

– Köszöntök mindenkit a Roxfort jótékonysági kviddicsdöntőjén! Amint látják, nem kisebb vendéget köszönthetünk a díszpáholyban, mint a mágiaügyi minisztert, Augustus Merrygoldot! – A nézőtér udvariasan megtapsolta a férfit. – A mai nap folyamán a bolgár csapat fog megküzdeni az angol csapattal! – Hatalmas tapsvihar kísérte a szavait. – Meg kell említenem a mai nap másik eseményét is, hiszen Ginevra Weasley jóvoltából két női csapat is összeverbuválódott, hogy összemérjék a tudásukat. – Minerva körbehordozta tekintetét a nézőtéren, nem látott olyan arcot, amin ne tükröződött volna a várakozás.

Dolores Umbridge legalább háromszor megköszörülte a torkát, nyilván szót kívánt kérni, de McGalagony szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta, ám a negyedik alkalommal már nem bírta tovább, és mérgesen hátrafordult. A pálcáját újra a torkához emelte, és visszahalkította a hangját.

– Szeretne egy torokfertőtlenítő cukorkát? – förmedt rá boszorkányra ingerült hangon. Dolores elpirulva hápogott. – Akkor meg fejezze be a krákogást, mert meglehetősen zavaró! Éppen próbálnám megnyitni az eseményt, amint látja.

Flitwick professzor, aki alig látszott a hátsó sorban, vidáman felmutatta az igazgatónő felé a hüvelykujját. Az összes tanár tiszteletét tette, kivéve Sybill Trelawneyt, aki inkább az iskolában maradt, mert semmi esetre sem akart összefutni Umbridge-dzsel. Dolores kissé elpirult, és többet meg sem nyikkant.  
Minerva a kis közjáték végeztével visszafordult a tömeghez, és újra felerősítette a hangját.

– Remélem, mindenki élvezni fogja a játékot, és kérem, ne felejtsék el, hogy a mérkőzés után szívesen várjuk az adományaikat az iskola megmentésére! Bőkezű adományaikkal igazán leköteleznék az iskola vezetését.

Alighogy az igazgatónő visszaült a székére, Ludo Bumfolt felröppent a levegőbe fekete bírói talárjában, és jelzett a két csapatnak, hogy kiléphetnek a pályára. Ludo csalódott volt, amiért nem köthetett fogadást a mérkőzésre, de Minerva kijelentette, hogy ha csak egy valakit rá mer venni, hogy fogadjon vele, azonnal bepanaszolja a minisztériumban.

Elsőként a bolgár csapat lépett ki a pályára, majd a levegőbe repültek, és tettek egy tiszteletkört. A tömeg tapsolva kiáltozott nekik. Tömegével lengették a bolgár zászlókat. Viktor megállt a díszpáholy mellett, és egy szál virágot nyújtott át Hermionénak, majd visszatért a tárasaihoz. Piton igyekezett semleges arcot vágni, de legszívesebben kitépte volna a virágot a lány kezéből, és lehajította volna a lelátóról.

Az angol csapatot még hangosabb tapsvihar köszöntötte, mint a másikat. A régi roxfortos diákok felálltak a helyükről, és miközben a csapat tagjainak nevét sorolták, belekezdtek az iskola indulójába. Draco zárta a sort, előtte Harry repült, akinek szerencsére már nem volt zöldes árnyalatú az arca. Ronról sütött a büszkeség, ahogy mellkasát kidüllesztve lebegett a karikás póznák előtt. Hermione vadul lengette az angol zászlót a kezében.

Bumfolt belefújt a sípjába, odaintette magához a két csapatot. Minerva csodálkozására az angol válogatottat Draco Malfoy képviselte. Bumfolt egy érme feldobásával kisorsolta a térfeleket, majd ismertette a szabályokat.

Mindenki elfoglalta a helyét az ellipszis alakú pálya két végén, kivéve a két csapatkapitányt, akik még mindig ott lebegtek a bíró előtt, és egymást méregetve várták, hogy a magasba repüljön a kvaff. A bolgár játékos kaparintotta meg az élénkpiros labdát, és gyorsan elsuhant a másik csapat játékosa mellett.  
A gurkók csak úgy száguldoztak a pálya mentén, mindkét csapat próbálta a legtöbbet kihozni magából.  
Az első gólt az angol válogatott szerezte, miután megkaparintották a kvaffot. A nézőközönség tombolt, még Umbridge is összecsapta a tenyerét egyszer. Ezután azonban a bolgárok szépítettek, és gyors egymásutánban további másik két gólt is szereztek. Weasley bravúros bukfenceket mutatott be a póznák előtt, de ez sem segített neki abban, hogy kivédje azt az egyenként tíz-tíz pontot érő gólt.  
A bemondó sorolta a játékosok korábbi érdemeit, külön kiemelve Harryt, aki annak idején legendás fogó volt az iskolás éveimben.

– Gyerünk, Ron – motyogta az orra alatt Hermione. – Jobban is megy ez neked.

Ron továbbra is ide-oda száguldott a karikás póznák mentén, látszott rajta, hogy mennyire feszült. Szerencsére meggátolta a bolgár csapat újabb támadását, és a sajátjai felé dobta a kvaffot. Draco bravúros mutatványokat hajtott végre a nézők nem kis örömére, és négy gólt is szerzett. Ezzel újból visszaszerezték a vezetést az angolok. Az állás ötven-harminc volt a hazaiak javára, de ez nem maradt így sokáig.  
Viktor és Harry magasan a többiek felett körözött, időnként elhajolva egy-egy feléjük lőtt gurkó elől, és egyfolytában az aranycikeszt keresték.

Az első személyi sérülés a hazai csapatnál történt, Green majdnem leesett a seprűjéről, mikor a bolgár hajtó és az egyik terelő közrefogták, és ide-oda kezdték el lökdösni. Bumfolt bűntetőt fújt a hazai csapatnak, és Draco nem is hagyta ki a gólt.  
Hermione arca kipirosodott a sok kiáltozástól, de muszáj volt a tömeggel együtt örülnie, mikor Draco elsuhant a nézőtér mellett, és csókot dobott Emilynek.

Egyelőre azonban a vendégek vezettek, de a meccsnek még közel sem volt vége. Ron a mérkőzés során összesen nyolcszor engedte átesni a piros kvaffot a karikákon, de ezután olyan káprázatosan védett, hogy mindenki csak álmélkodott, még az ikerbátyai is fütyülve tapsoltak neki.

A nézőtér hangosan tapsolt, sikoltozott és kurjantgatott minden alkalommal, amikor valaki gólhelyzetbe került. Hermione felnézett az égre, pillantásával Harryt kereste, de alighogy felemelte volna a kezét, hogy intsen neki, Viktor, nyomában Potterrel, zuhanó repülésbe kezdett, mert a cikesz végre feltűnt a színen, nem messze az egyik póznától. Egy centire a földtől rántották fel a seprűt, Harry kicsit megbillent, de aztán visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Ron próbálta átkiabálni a távolságot, de a hangja eltűnt a hangos tapsviharban. Draco egy ideig követte őket, igyekezett védelmet biztosítani Potternek, elcsalogatni a felé repülő gurkókat, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy Harry egyedül is boldogul. Háromnegyed órán át száguldoztak Viktorral, mindenféle bukfencet és bukórepülést bemutatva.

A tömeg lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a küzdelem végét. Viktor kétszer is majdnem megfogta a sebesen röpködő arany labdácskát, ám a cikesz minduntalan kicsúszott a markából. Hermione majdnem átesett a korláton, annyira előrehajolt, de Piton végül visszarántotta, és utasította, hogy maradjon nyugton. Minerva az ujjait keresztbe téve szorított Potternek.

Mindeközben a bolgár csapat további két gólt szerzett, ezzel még szorosabbá vált a mérkőzés állása, most már minden csak a fogókon múlott. További húsz perc kergetőzés után végül lefújták a meccset, és a nézőtér őrjöngve tombolt, mert Potter levegőbe emelt markában ott vergődött a meggyötört aranycikesz.

A bolgár csapat csalódottan mordult fel, de végül mindannyian elismerően megtapsolták a hazai válogatottat, akik örömkiáltások közepette körberepültek a pályán.

Minerva gyorsan lesietett a pályára, és elsőként gratulált Potternek. A pályára sereglett tömeg az útjukat állta, mikor a csapat megpróbált visszamenni az öltözőbe.  
A mérkőzés után Minerva megvendégelte az összegyűlt adakozókat egy színpompás ebéddel, majd ezután visszatértek a pályára, hogy megnézzék a női csapatok játékát. Ez a mérkőzés már kevésbé váltott ki akkora izgalmat a nézőkből, de azért élvezték a játékot.

A hangulat a tetőfokára hágott, mikor a Weasley ikrek meggyújtották a máglyákat, és megcsapolták a sörös és boroshordókat. Minerva elmélyülten társalgott néhány ismerősével az aktuális politikai helyzetről, kicsit távolabb húzódva, hogy ne zavarja őket a hangos zene. A minisztérium különböző osztályáról is sokan képviseltették magukat, és senki nem mulasztotta el hátba veregetni a nap hősének kikiáltott angol csapat tagjait.

A diákok kelletlenül visszatértek a hálókörleteikbe, Frics pedig figyelmeztette őket, hogy egész éjjel járőrözni fog, hogy elkapja a folyosón kódorgókat. A miniszter és Umbridge a mérkőzések után távozott, de senki nem hiányolta őket.

Harryt a vállára emelték a csapattársai, és úgy hordozták körbe a tábortüzeknél, de a többiek sem maradtak ki a rivaldafényből. Ron a szülei mellett állt, és serényen osztogatta az aláírásokat. Mr. Weasley melle dagadt a büszkeségtől. Hermione odasétált hozzájuk, és mosolyogva megölelte Arthurt, de Molly elég tartózkodóan viselkedett. Bill küldött a lány felé egy mosolyt, és sajnálkozóan széttárta a kezét. Hermione nem tudta mire vélni a nő viselkedését, így amint volt egy alkalmas perc, félrevonta Ront, és rákérdezett a dologra.

– Tudod, hogy anya milyen – mondta a férfi vigyorogva. – Mindig olvassa az újságot, és nagyon kiborult, mikor olvasta a cikket rólad és Pitonról.  
– De hát az hazugság volt! – fakadt ki a lány.  
– Tudom, nekem nem kell magyarázkodnod – tette fel védekezőn a kezét Weasley. – Lehet, hogy azt hiszi, hogy miattad…  
– Mit hisz? – morogta Hermione.  
– Tudod… Megmondtam nekik, hogy én más vagyok, és talán azt hiszi, hogy te tehetsz róla – motyogta az orra alatt. – Mondott valami olyasmit, hogy ha jobb barátnőm lettél volna, akkor most nem a férfiak érdekelnének.  
– Mégis hogy lehetne ez az én hibám? – értetlenkedett a lány. – Nem is érdekel, ha az anyád ilyen szűk látókörű, akkor tehet nekem egy szívességet! Amúgy meg köszönöm szépen, hogy így megvédtél előtte – pirított rá Hermione a férfira.  
– De én próbáltam…  
– Igazán, hát jobban kellett volna próbálkoznod!

Hermione ezek után gondosan kerülte Mrs. Weasley társaságát, és inkább a barátaival beszélgetett. Charlie berángatta a lányt a táncolók közé, és jó pár szám erejéig nem is engedte el. Luna és Neville vadul ropták mellettük, és bár Harry nem volt a legügyesebb táncos, azért ő is erőt vett magán, és Ginnyvel együtt jól mulattak. Mindenki jól szórakozott, a bor és a sör is mérhetetlen mennyiségben fogyott, és szerencsére az adományokra sem panaszkodhattak. A bolgár válogatott is kivette a részét az ünneplésből, és tucatnyi aléltan sóhajtozó boszorkányt vittek táncba az este folyamán.

Hermione végre tudott néhány szót váltani Viktorral is. Elmondhatatlanul hálás volt neki, amiért segített összehozni ezt a meccset. A férfi mosolyogva biztosította róla Hermionét, hogy bármikor szívesen a rendelkezésére áll, és soha ne érezze úgy, hogy nem számíthat a segítségére.

Egy pár óra múlva a lánynak furcsa hiányérzete támadt, és mikor körbenézett, rájött, hogy mi az oka ennek. Piton egészen eltávolodott a tömegtől, és csendesen álldogált az egyik bükkfa törzsének támaszkodva. Egész este a boszorkányon tartotta a szemét, de mindvégig tisztes távolságban maradt, hiszen Hermione a barátaival mulatott, és neki ott semmi keresnivalója nem volt, főleg miután rögtön a női válogatott meccse után belebotlott Potterbe, akinek volt néhány keresetlen szava hozzá a Próféta-beli incidens miatt, bár Harryben fel sem merült, hogy a férfi műve volt az egész, sejtette, hogy azért mégiscsak köze van hozzá. Minerva még éppen idejében avatkozott közbe, mielőtt a vita elfajulhatott volna.

– Maga nem akar táncolni? – somfordált oda Hermione, figyelve rá, hogy a barátai ne vegyék észre, eltűnt mellőlük.  
– Nem kívánok magamból bazári majmot csinálni, mint egyesek. – Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, ahogy a Weasley ikreket figyelte, akik most valami különös táncfigurát igyekeztek megtanítani Lunának. – Jobb szeretek a háttérből figyelni. Igazán tanulságos, ha az ember tudja, hogyan használja fel mindazt, aminek szemtanúja.  
– Úgy érti, hogy miközben másokat figyel, egyre inkább eltökéli magát, hogy semmi esetre se menjen a közelükbe? – A férfi bólintott. – Pedig azt reméltem, fel fog kérni egy táncra – csúszott ki Hermione száján. Elfogyasztott már jó pár pohár ízletes bort, és kezdett kissé kapatos lenni. – De látom, egész este hagyja, hogy petrezselymet áruljak – incselkedett.  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnt, hogy unatkozna. – Piton ellökte magát a fa törzsétől, és még távolabb sétált. A lány követte a férfit. A sötétség miatt már alig lehetett őket látni. – Nem hittem volna, hogy hiányol. – Megeresztett egy lehengerlő mosolyt.

A téli hideg ellenére Hermionénak hirtelen melege lett. Piton váratlanul elkapta a lány derekát, és megpördítette, majd nekidöntötte a fának.

– Most ugye nem akar valami olyasmit tenni… – Már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a bájitalmester elhallgattatta egy csókkal. Először finoman puhatolózva csókolta, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben kezdte el becézgetni az ajkait. Villámgyorsan szétgombolta Hermione kabátját, és felhúzta a pulóverét, hogy megsimogathassa a hátát.  
– Jézusom, jéghideg a keze! – hápogta Hermione.  
– Akkor talán be kéne mennünk, hogy felmelegedjünk – mormolta Piton a lány füle mellett, majd végigcsókolta a nyakát, az állát, és végül újra célba vette az ajkát.

Ginny körbenézett, de nem látta Hermionét sehol sem, pedig végre sikerült rávennie a többieket, hogy összecsoportosuljanak egy fénykép erejéig. Megkérdezte Neville-t is, hogy nem látta-e valahol a lányt, de Longbottom nemet intett a fejével. A vörös hajú lány elindult a tóparton, majd mikor elért oda, ahol nem sokkal korábban Piton is állt, megtorpant. A sötétség ellenére is jól látta, hogy a barátnője egy másik fa tövében ott áll Pitonnal, és egészen elfoglaltnak tűnik. Félreérthetetlenül simult egymáshoz a testük, és nagyon bensőségesnek tűnt a bájitalmester minden mozdulata. Ginny eltátott szájjal nézte, ahogy Piton egyre szenvedélyesebben öleli Hermionét, miközben még jobban elmélyíti a csókjukat. Hangtalanul megfordult, és visszaindult a többiekhez, mielőtt lelepleződött volna.

– Én ezt nem tehetem – tolta el magától a férfit Hermione.  
– Sokáig fogja még magát kéretni, kisasszony? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Nem akarom a bolondját járatni magával – védekezett a lány. – De nekem ez nem megy csak így. Én nem is tudom, mit kéne éreznem vagy gondolnom magával kapcsolatban.  
– Mindent olyan bonyolulttá teszel – dohogta a férfi ingerülten. – A szex az csak szex!  
– Igen, így van, de lehet, hogy én nem akarok befeküdni az ágyába. – Hermione elfordította az arcát. – A barátaim már biztosan keresnek, jobb, ha visszamegyek hozzájuk.  
– Értem, ha meggondolná magát, tudja, hol talál. Senkire sem fogom ráerőltetni a fojtogató jelenlétemet, értek a szóból… – Piton ellökte magát a fától, majd elindult visszafelé a hóban.

Hermione szomorúan nézett a férfi felé. Hogy is mehetne utána? Azt sem tudta, hányadán állnak most, és ez kezdte egyre jobban zavarni. Azóta, hogy Pitonnál töltötte az éjszakát, minden valóban sokkal komplikáltabb lett. Eddig tudta, mit érez. Perselus akármilyen sármos is volt, nem volt rá igazán hatással, mert olyan galád módon bánt vele. De most már egyáltalán nem mondhatta, hogy bántaná, sőt…


	14. Chapter 14

Tizennegyedik

Perselus Piton szinte kivétel nélkül egyedül töltötte a karácsonyestéket, mióta Albus Dumbledore már nem volt az élők sorában. Korábban néhány alkalommal elfogadta Lucius Malfoy meghívását, hogy töltse velük a szentestét, és mivel Voldemort akkoriban még hatalmon volt, neki kötelessége volt úgy tenni, mintha jól szórakozna a többi halálfaló társaságában.

De azok az idők már elmúltak, mikor el kellett játszania, hogy odaadó híve a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Azóta ha tehette, nem nagyon mozdult ki karácsonykor, inkább saját kényelmes otthonában töltötte az ünnepet a szigeten, ahol semmi és senki nem zavarta meg a nyugalmát. Éppen ezért töprengett hosszú hetekig azon, hogy milyen választ adjon Draco levelére, amiben gyakorlatilag kijelentette, hogy a bájitalmesternek kötelessége megjelenni náluk karácsonyeste.  
Első felindulásában egy igen csípős hangvételű választ akart írni a szemtelen levélre, ám meggondolta magát. Úgy döntött, egy alkalomba még ő sem fog belehalni, egyébiránt úgy gondolta, így legalább alkalma lesz beszélgetni Dracóval Hermionét illetően.

SS/HG

Draco Malfoy londoni lakása nem volt olyan hivalkodó, mint a szülei háza, de érezhető volt rajta a visszafogott elegancia. Emily igazán kitett magáért, ami a vacsorát illette, és egészen kellemes beszélgetőpartnernek bizonyult, noha Perselus most találkozott a lánnyal életében először. Értette, hogy Draco miért kívánja komolyabb vágányra terelni a kapcsolatát a boszorkánnyal.

– Tényleg örülök, hogy elfogadtad a meghívást – mondta Draco egy pohár brandyt kortyolgatva a nappali kanapéján ülve.  
Emily a konyhában szorgoskodott a vacsora maradékának eltakarítása végett.  
– Sokkal inkább mondanám, hogy követelted, hogy megjelenjek, semmint meghívtál… – A szőke férfi rezzenéstelen tekintettel állta Piton szemrehányó pillantását.  
Piton elfogadta a poharat, amit Draco mintegy békejobbként nyújtott felé.  
– Eredetileg több vendégre számítottunk, de Emily szülei elutaztak síelni, Potterék pedig szokás szerint a Weasley-lakban ünnepelnek, így idén csendesen ünnepelünk.  
– Szóval én voltam az egyetlen lehetőséged, akit meghívhattál? Nem tudom, hogy ezt sértésnek vegyem, vagy inkább hízelgőnek tartsam – jegyezte meg a férfi egy szórakozott mosollyal.  
– Szinte családtagok vagyunk…  
– Ha jól sejtem, Miss Granger is Molly Weasley vendégszeretetét élvezi jelenleg – váltott témát hirtelen a bájitalmester.

Draco halványan elmosolyodott. Már várta, mikor kerül szóba a lány.  
Piton pontosan jól tudta, hogy a szőke varázsló milyen nagyon jól szórakozik rajta, de úgy döntött, nem teszi szóvá, mert ha most helyreutasítaná Dracót, akkor nem igazán várhatná el tőle, hogy készségesen a rendelkezésére álljon Hermionét illető kérdéseiben. Pedig most igazán nagy szüksége volt pár tanácsra valakitől, aki jól ismerte a lányt.

– Hogy boldogultok egymással mostanában? – kérdezte Malfoy kaján vigyorral. – Igazán nem akarom felhánytorgatni, de mintha Hermione említette volna, hogy McGalagony professzornak kellett titeket helyre raknia, miután szinte egymásnak estetek a bájitaltan teremben.  
Piton enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét, majd legyintett a kezével.  
– Nem kell aggódnod – mondta gúnyos félmosollyal a szája szélén. – Elrendeztük ügyes bajos dolgainkat… A jövőben nem hiszem, hogy sor kerülne komolyabb összetűzésre közöttünk, ugyanis más terveim vannak.  
– Igazán? – mímelt meglepődést a szőke férfi. – Mégis mennyire lett „baráti" a viszonyotok? Talán odáig fogsz vetemedni, hogy karácsonyi ajándékot veszel neki?  
– Nem gondoltam ilyesmire – vallotta be a férfi bizonytalan hangon.  
– Ha jól sejtem, nem akarsz beavatni a terveidbe, pedig talán tudnék pár tanácsot adni, ha szükséges. – Draco letette a poharát az asztalkára, és kényelmesen hátradőlt a díványon.  
– Csakugyan? – kérdezte a bájitalmester titokzatos arccal.  
Draco vigyorogva bólintott.  
– Miss Grangert illetően nem igazán vagyok tisztában bizonyos dolgokkal. Bár úgy általában különösen nehéznek tartom a női lélek megfejtésére tett törekvéseimet.  
– Szóval te sem érted a nők gondolkozását? Mert én a magam részéről bizton állíthatom, hogy fogalmam sincs róla, mi járhat egy nő fejében. Olyan titokzatosak és rafináltak, hogy csak összezavarják az embert.

Perselus halkan felnevetett. Ebben volt igazság, mert hiszen akárhogyan is próbálta megfejteni Hermione felé mutatott magatartását, eddig mindig zsákutcába futott. Pedig kémként egyebet sem csinált, mint mások reakcióját figyelte, hogy a legapróbb árulkodó jel se kerülje el a figyelmét. De mikor azt hiszi, hogy Hermione nyitni akar felé, és ő megpróbálja megragadni a lehetőséget, a lány hirtelen bezárkózik. Amikor pedig úgy látja, hogy nincs értelme zargatnia a boszorkányt, mert alaposan felbosszantotta, akkor meg némi sértődöttséget kap ajándékba vélhetően azért, mert nem engesztelte ki Grangert.

– Való igaz, hogy a férfiak gondolkozása sokkalta egyszerűbb, mert az esetek többségében mi tudjuk, mit akarunk. Ugyanakkor a gyengébbik nem tagjai legtöbbször improvizálnak, és hagyják, hogy az érzelmeik uralják őket. Pedig a képlet egyszerű… A férfiak nőt akarnak!

Malfoy egyetértően bólintott. Neki is meggyűlt már a menyasszonyával a baja, amikor sehogyan sem tudta kitalálni, mi baja lehet a lánynak.

– A dolog pikantériája abban rejlik, hogy arról, hogy hogyan kéne megszerezni egy nőt illetve megtartani, már fogalmunk sincs. – Emily, aki addigra már végzett a mosogatással, és most az ajtófélfa mellett álldogált, halkan belekuncogott a tenyerébe. – Az a csoda, hogy ennek ellenére mégis mindig megkapjuk, amit akarunk.  
– Igazából pontosan ezt nem értem én sem – vakarta meg a tarkóját Draco. – Elmondod mekkora bajban vagy? Mert ha jól sejtem, akkor alaposan benne vagy a közepében.  
– Abban lennék? – nézett Piton kihívóan a férfira.  
– Végül is nem, ha azt vesszük, hogy megaláztad, megbántottad és megzsaroltad Hermionét, aki emiatt jogosan haragszik rád. Nem lennél bajban, ha ezt annyiban akarnád hagyni. De te akarsz tőle valamit, és nem tudod, mit kéne csinálnod.  
Piton nem mondott erre semmit. Maga sem tudta, mit akar Hermionétól.

Emily időközben belépett a nappaliba, hiszen nem akart hallgatózni. Mosolyogva leült a vőlegénye mellé, és megfogta a kezét.  
– Nem akarok beleszólni az urak társalgásába, mert nem is nagyon ismerem a hölgyet, akiről szó van. De bizton állíthatom, hogy a sokszor elismételt bocsánatkérés csodákra képes!  
– Ha a szándékaid tisztességesek Hermionét illetően, akkor a legjobb út felé az, hogy ha térden csúszva esedezel neki.  
– Majd, ha fagy! – morogta az orra alatt Piton, de magában eldöntötte, hogy ha nem is fog a végletekig megalázkodni, talán megszívlelendő a házigazdák tanácsa a bocsánatkérést illetően.

SS/HG

A karácsonyi szünet ugyanúgy telt Hermione számára, mint mindig. Molly Weasley óriási ünnepi vacsorát készített, mindenki degeszre tömte magát, és a finomságokat leöblítette jó pár pohár borral. A lány gondosan válogatott ajándékai megint elnyerték mindenki tetszését, ezzel szemben ő újfent csupa olyasmit kapott, amire semmi szüksége nem volt. Ettől függetlenül minden ajándékot hálásan megköszönt, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha a könyvek, amiket Ron vásárolt, még nem lennének meg neki. Harry és Ginny egy újabb komolyzene gyűjteményt vásároltak neki, amiről tudta, hogy soha nem fog belehallgatni. Az ikrek habfürdőjét, ami állításuk szerint több órán át buborékokat csinál a vízbe, nem igazán merte kipróbálni, mert a fecsegőszirupos eset óta óvatosabban bánt mindennel, ami tőlük származott.  
Molly egy újabb pulóvert kötött neki, amin egy hatalmas, piros H betű virított. Már előre tudta, hogy oda fogja tenni a szekrénye aljába, ahova a korábbi ilyesfajta remekműveket is rejtette.

Mrs. Weasley viselkedésén látszott, hogy Ron alaposan elbeszélgetett vele, mert már nem volt annyira tartózkodó, de az újságcikkre tett megjegyzései alaposan felbosszantották a lányt. Nem bírta ki, hogy ne említse meg, mennyire valósághűnek tűnt az a kép róla és Pitonról. Hermione legszívesebben kitépte volna az újságot a nő kezéből, és a tűzbe hajította volna. Arthur – szokás szerint – nem szólt bele abba, hogy a felesége miket fecseg össze-vissza, de amikor észrevette, hogy a lány kezdi elveszíteni a türelmét, igyekezett másra terelni a szót.

Ginny, látva Hermione ingerültségét, mikor Piton neve felmerült, nem igazán merte szóba hozni, mit látott a kviddicsdöntő idején. Pedig majd kifúrta a kíváncsiság az oldalát, hogy megtudja, mi folyik pontosan Hermione és Piton között.

Karácsony másnapján már visszamentek a londoni lakásba, ahol Harryékkel lakott, és egész nap mást se csináltak, csak a Ron anyukája által összekészített szeretetcsomagot dézsmálták.  
Hermione a két ünnep között kénytelen volt beleegyezni, hogy elkíséri Lunát egy bevásárló körútra az Abszol útra. Egykedvűen sétálgatott a hófedte macskaköves utcákon, miközben a szőke boszorkány megállíthatatlanul csicsergett a fülébe.

Mikor vagy századszorra ismételte el, hogy nem fog bemenni vele a _Varázslatos fehérneműk_ boltjába, Luna végre belenyugodott, hogy egyedül kell szétnéznie odabent. Granger kihasználta az egyedüllétet, és beszerzett néhány új talárt és üstöt. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy Minerván kívül Perselust is meglepi egy karácsonyi ajándékkal, ám ezt az ötletét inkább elvetette. Roppant kínos lett volna, ha átnyújtja az ajándékát, és Piton pedig egyszerűen közli vele, hogy ő nem is gondolt ilyesmire.

A két ünnep között lusta semmittevéssel teltek a napjai, kivéve mikor azt a tömérdek dolgozatot javította, amit magával hozott az iskolából. Ron elég sokat cukkolta miatta, de mikor a lány felé hajította a tintásüveget, végre elhallgatott. Egyszerűen alig tudta magát utolérni, mióta a versenyre készültek. Ha volt egy kis szabadideje, akkor a többi évfolyam korrepetálása miatt rostokolt a bájitaltan teremben, ha meg nem a versenyre való felkészülés miatt volt ott, akkor órát tartott. Néha úgy érezte, tanácsosabb lenne, ha betenne egy ágyat az egyik sarokba, mert jószerével már ki sem tudott mozdulni a pincéből.

Szilveszter napján Luna és Ginny nagy nehezen rávették, hogy menjen el velük vásárolni valami igazán káprázatos ruhát, amit a partin viselhet majd. Hermione úgy érezte, hogy ez teljesen felesleges, hiszen a ruhásszekrénye tömve volt olyan holmikkal, amiket még soha nem volt alkalma felvenni, de a két barátnője hajthatatlan volt.

– Alig pár napja voltunk az Abszol úton, miért nem jutott eszedbe akkor? – feddte meg Lunát bosszankodva.  
– Hidd el, jól elleszünk csak mi, lányok, megebédelünk, aztán bevetjük magunkat az üzletekbe – próbálkozott Ginny. – Olyan keveset vagyunk együtt, ne legyél már ilyen… – Abban a reményben próbálta rávenni Hermionét az újabb bevásárló túrára, hogy hátha akkor majd ki tudja belőle szedni a dolgokat Pitonnal kapcsolatban.  
– Milyen? – csattant fel Hermione.  
– Besavanyodott – adta meg a választ Ron a lányok helyett.  
– Ezt azonnal vond vissza! – állt fel a székből, és vészjóslóan közeledni kezdett a férfi felé. – Nem vagyok besavanyodott csak azért, mert nem érdekel a vásárlás állandóan. Nagyon elfoglalt vagyok, és köszönöm szépen, de elég dolgom van idióta ruhapróbálgatás nélkül is!  
– Jól van, de most akkor is felveszed a kabátod, és velük jössz – közölte Ginny ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
Hermione végül beletörődött az elkerülhetetlenbe, és elindult a barátnőivel ruhát vásárolni. Kezdte már unni, hogy az ő akarata soha, semmit nem számít.

Ugyanilyen süket fülekre talált a tiktakozása, mikor este nem volt hajlandó a negyedik pohár pezsgőt is elfogadni. Charlie idült vigyorral az arcán csak azért is a kezébe nyomta az újabb poharat, majd mikor éjfélt ütött az óra, minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül megcsókolta a lányt. Szerencsére nem ők voltak az egyetlenek a bárban, akik így tettek, így legalább nem kellett attól tartania, hogy a többiek félreértik a dolgot. A vörös hajú férfi pajkosan rákacsintott, mikor megszakították a csókot, és Hermione kedvesen rámosolygott, holott végig az járt a fejében, hogy Piton mennyivel jobban lázba tudja hozni.

SS/HG

A visszatérés ugyanolyan fájdalmasan érintette Hermionét és Neville-t, mint a diákokat. Valahogy egyáltalán nem volt kedvük a kastélyban lenni, és még további hat hónapot ott tölteni a nyári szünetig. A tavaszi szünet tartotta bennük a lelket. Nem mintha Hermionénak különösebb programja lett volna a szünetben, de el tudott volna viselni néhány tanításmentes napot.  
Az egyetlen dolog, amit még annál is szörnyűbbnek tudott volna elképzelni, mint a folyamatos tanítási napok, az még egy este a barátaival. Imádta őket, és szeretett velük lenni, de rájött, hogy kezdett egyre jobban elszokni a társaságuktól az utóbbi időben. Vajon tényleg besavanyodott?

Az első estén, mikor újra a Roxfortban volt, Hermione úgy döntött, hogy korán ágyba bújik, hogy legalább az első tanítási napon ne nyúzottan, karikás szemmel álljon a katedrán, de alighogy felvette a hálóingét, és felhajtotta a paplant, kopogtattak az ajtaján. Bosszúsan vonult ki a nappaliba, útközben a lábujjai találkoztak a küszöbbel, ami cseppet sem javított a hangulatán. Fél lábon ugrálva, szitkozódva nyitott ajtót, és eltökélte, bárki legyen is a másik oldalon, azt azonnal elküldi. Ingerülten tépte fel az ajtót, és vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy meglehetős elánnal kioktassa a késői látogatót, ám mikor tekintete találkozott a bájitalmesterével, hirtelen nem tudott megszólalni. Piton hanyagul ellökte magát az ajtófélfától, és minden meghívás nélkül belépett a lány lakosztályába.

– Kellemesen telt a szünet? – kérdezte a lánytól, miközben végigmérte.

Hermione hálóinge körbeölelte a testét, és szépen kirajzolta az idomait. A férfi pillantását nem lehetett nem észrevenni, ahogy azt a sokatmondó apró mosolyt sem, ami a szája szélén bujkált.

– Igen – bólintott Granger, majd becsukta az ajtót, és elindult a hálószobába, hogy magára vegye a köntösét. – Az öné milyen volt? – szólt ki a másik szobából.  
Mire visszaért, Piton már leült a díványra. Lábait elegánsan keresztbe tette, és ujjaival a karfán dobolt.  
– Tűrhető volt, bár igazából mindig öröm, ha nem kell diákokat oktatnom olyasmire, amit úgy sem tudnak elsajátítani – felelte Piton. – Hozzáteszem, pontosan ezen ok miatt olyan nehéz a visszatérés az iskolába.  
– Mindig ezen kesereg – mosolygott a lány. – Valami újat is kitalálhatna már.  
– Mindig ez a problémám, és sajnos még egy ideig megoldatlan marad, hála magának – közölte a bájitalmester. Hermione zavarodottan pislogott. – Ha jól emlékszem, utánam jött a szigetre, és arra kért, hogy jöjjek vissza, pedig én már el is terveztem, mihez fogok kezdeni a tanítás helyett. – A férfi ábrándos tekintettel nézett maga elé. – De Miss _erőszakos, akkor is az lesz, amit én akarok_, nem hagyhatta annyiban a dolgot, ahogy Minerva sem…  
– Mondhatott volna nemet is – mondta Hermione.  
– Na, igen, de akkor le kellett volna mondanom a társaságáról.

Granger kissé elpirult. Perselus a házban történt beszélgetésük óta egészen máshogyan viselkedett vele. Meglehetősen modoros volt, bár kissé türelmetlen és követelőző, ha visszagondolt a kviddicsdöntő utáni csókjukra. Egyre bonyolultabbá vált a kapcsolatuk, és Hermione jobban örült volna, ha nem kell egyfolytában azon törnie a fejét, hogy mire gondol a férfi, amikor együtt vannak. Régebben egyszerűbb volt átlátnia Perseluson. Eleinte pusztán gonosz volt vele, elvetemült, amit a bájitalmester roppant mód élvezett. Később már csak bosszantani akarta, aztán Hermione elkövette azt a súlyos hibát, hogy megtiporta a büszkeségét. Onnantól már világos volt számára, hogy Piton el akarja őt csábítani, még ha rossz eszközöket is választott magának. De majdnem egy hónapja már semmit sem értett. Felültek erre az érzelmi hullámvasútra, és úgy tűnt, nincs megállás.

– Minek köszönhetem a látogatását? – tette fel a kérdést a lány érdeklődve. – Nem mintha ki akarnám dobni, de amint látja, már nem igazán számítottam vendégekre – simított végig a köntösén.  
– Igazán nem mondhatom, hogy nem szalonképes – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Azért jöttem, hogy átadjam ezt – nyújtotta felé a csomagot.

Pitonnak eszébe sem jutott ajándékot venni a lánynak karácsonyra, de amikor Draco megkérdezte tőle, hogy szándékában áll-e meglepni valamivel a lányt, elgondolkozott. Természetesen nem szándékozott felvilágosítani a lányt róla, hogy a karácsonyi meglepetést Malfoynak köszönheti, és úgy tett, mintha az ajándék nem is bírna olyan nagy jelentőséggel.  
Kezdte egyre jobban kedvelni a lányt, és tagadhatatlanul izgatta a fantáziáját egy esetleges pásztoróra, amit eltölthetnének együtt. Nem voltak határozott érzelmei, de Hermione társaságában egészen kellemesen érezte magát az utóbbi időben, és ilyesmit nem igazán tapasztalt eddig. Ha csak úgy imádkozhatja be a lányt az ágyába, hogy töredelmesen bocsánatot kér tőle, hát akkor összeszorítja a fogát, és valahogy kinyögi, amit ki kell.

– Ez meg micsoda? – tépte le a csomagolást a lány, majd elkerekedett szemmel meredt az ajándékra.  
– Csak egy csekélyke kis figyelmesség, hogy elmélyítsem zenei ismeretit – felelte a férfi vállvonogatva, nem akarta, hogy a lány bármi olyasmit lásson a szándéka mögé, ami valójában nincs. – Felfoghatja békejobbként is, ha úgy tetszik. Vagy gondolhat rá úgy, mint emlékeztetője az együtt eltöltött „kellemes" randevúnknak.  
– Nagyon köszönöm – mosolygott Hermione, majd a mosolya hirtelen elillant. – Az a helyzet, hogy megfordult a fejemben, hogy veszek önnek karácsonyi ajándékot, de aztán meggondoltam magam… Ez most így roppant kínos. Pontosan azért nem vettem, mert azt hittem, ön sem fog, és akkor meg ott álltunk volna néma csendben egymással szemben és…

Perselus halkan elnevette magát a lány csapongó kifakadása miatt.

– Említettem volna, hogy ez karácsonyi ajándék? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Ez csak egy kis apróság, amit nem volt alkalmam eddig odaadni.  
– Ezek szerint már egy ideje tervezte, hogy meglep vele? – incselkedett a lány. – Titokban várta az alkalmat, hogy egy jazz lemez tulajdonosává tegyen? Milyen kellemes meglepetés, és igazán figyelmes.  
– Maga rettentően szemtelen – feddte meg a férfi félig sem komolyan. – Így legyen kedves magával bárki is.  
– Hova tette a humorérzékét, Perselus? – nevetett a lány. – Tényleg örülök neki. Remek választás, nem úgy, mint a karácsonyi ajándékaim.  
Fintorogva nézett a félig kicsomagolt kupacra, amit csak bedobott a másik fotelba, mikor visszajött az iskolába.  
Piton felállt, és kiválasztott egy ajándékot a sok közül.  
– Komolyzene? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Talán elmondhatná végre a barátainak, hogy egyáltalán nem kedveli az ilyesmit.  
– Nem igaz, hogy nem kedvelem, de nem vagyok valami nagy rajongó – mondta a lány. – Egyébként én próbáltam már nekik elmondani, de sajnos él bennük egy kép rólam, amit egyszerűen nem tudok megváltoztatni, bárhogyan próbálkozom is.  
– Nos, ehhez képest az én ajándékom valóban találóbb.  
– Igen, tényleg nagyon örülök neki – mondta a lány.  
– Már mondta. – Piton kicsit összehúzta a szemét, és titokzatosan méregette a lányt. – De ennél kicsit találóbb módon is megköszönheti.

Hermione értetlenül nézett a férfira. Piton szája szélén ott bujkált egy mosoly. Lassan odasétált a lányhoz, és felhúzta magához. Egy pillanatig csak nézte azokat a szép, telt ajkat, majd közelebb hajolt, és leheletfinom csókot nyomott Hermione puha szájára.

– Én… Azt hiszem, most már ideje, hogy menjen – motyogta lehajtott fejjel a lány.  
– Ha valóban így kívánja a kisasszony, akkor távozom, ám, ha inkább maradásra bírna, az ellen sem tiltakozom – villantott meg egy ördögi mosolyt a férfi.  
– Csábító elképzelés, de nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét a lány.  
– Miért, Hermione, miért ellenkezel ennyire? – Egy könnyed mozdulattal kisimított egy tincset a lány arcából.  
– Ilyen a természetem – somolygott a lány, majd eltolta az arcától a bájitalmester kezét, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Tudja jól, hogy miért viselkedem így. Én nem tudok túllépni mindenen csak úgy. Lehet, hogy maga az egyik percben még annyira utált, hogy minden eszközt bevetett, hogy elriasszon az iskolából, és most meg lehengerlően próbál elcsábítani, de én nem tudok ilyen könnyedén váltani.  
– Látom, még elég sok van a rovásomon, de végül csak kiengesztelem egyszer – lépett oda az ajtóhoz Piton is.  
– Talán a bocsánatkérés segíteni fog, ismételgesse sokszor – jegyezte meg Hermione halványan mosolyogva.  
– Már egyszer megtettem, és nem kenyerem az ismétlés – vágott vissza a férfi, majd kilépett a folyosóra.  
– Egyszer-kétszer még nem fog belehalni, ha a bocsánatomért esedezik – szemtelenkedett Hermione.  
– Na, szép – horkantott a bájitalmester. – Meglátom, mit tehetek. Jó éjt!

SS/HG

Minerva megelégedésére Perselus valóban visszafogta magát, mikor újra fogadta a csoportját, hogy felkészítse őket a versenyre. Az igazgatónő minden más elfogultságát mellőzve részt vett a különórán, és azt tapasztalta, hogy Hermione és Piton nagyon is ütőképes párost alkotnak, ha éppen nem marják egymást.  
Igaz, hogy a bájitalmester stílusa meglehetősen nyers volt, de olyan trükköket tudott tanítani a diákoknak, amiket egész életükben hasznosítani tudnak majd, ha olyan pályát választanak, ahol elengedhetetlen, hogy különféle főzeteket készítsenek.

Az óra végeztével mind a diákok, mind pedig az igazgatónő megnyugodott végre. Senki nem rohant ki a teremből sírva, és senkinek nem kellett a gyengélkedőre mennie, amiért Piton megátkozta egy óvatlanul elkövetett hibáért.

– Igazán örülök, hogy megemberelted magad, Perselus – mondta McGalagony, miután a diákok távoztak a teremből.  
Piton megforgatta a szemét, és horkantott egyet, miközben odavitte az üstöket Hermionénak, aki nekiállt már a takarításnak. Egyáltalán nem az igazgatónő kedvéért vett erőt magán, sokkal inkább a lánynak akarta bebizonyítani, hogy nem mindig olyan lehetetlen a viselkedése, mint azt korábban elhitette vele.  
– Azt hiszem, nagyon jól haladtok, már amennyire ezt meg tudom állapítani – próbálkozott tovább a társalgással a nő.  
– Elégedettek vagyunk a diákokkal – felelte Hermione. – De igyekeznünk kell, ha márciusig végezni akarunk.  
– Ez igaz – bólintott Minerva. – A nevezésünkkel nem volt semmi probléma, bár elég magasra szabták a részvételi díjat.  
– Umbridge is tudja már, hogy indulunk a versenyen? – érdeklődött a lány.  
– Természetesen – felelte az igazgatónő. – Az ő engedélyére is szükségünk volt, és nem kötözködött ezúttal.  
– Gondolom, nem igazán bízik benne, hogy esélyünk van a versenyen – jegyezte meg Piton. – Azon leszek, hogy ezt alaposan megcáfoljam! – mondta Hermione harciasan.  
– Nagyon helyes! – bólintott Minerva. – Mert semmi más nem tenne engem boldoggá – azon kívül persze, hogy megnyerjük a versenyt–, ha láthatnám Dolores Umbridge arcáról lehervadni azt az undok, önelégült mosolyt, mikor átveszem a kupát.  
– Minerva, ha nem ismernélek, még a végén azt mondanám rád, hogy rosszindulatú vagy – cukkolta a Bájitalok Mestere az igazgatónőt.  
– Ugyan, Perselus, nem kell szépítenem semmin, az én koromban már megengedhetem magamnak a luxust, hogy rosszindulatú legyek! Sőt kifejezetten az egyik kedvenc időtöltésem, amikor téged bosszanthatlak…  
– Efelől nem volt kétségem… – jegyezte meg a férfi mogorván.

– A többiek hogy haladnak? – tudakolta a lány, kicsit röstellte magát, amiért mostanában senkivel és semmivel nem foglalkozott az iskolában a versenyre készülő diákokon és a saját munkáján kívül.

Minerva beszámolója szerint az átváltoztatással foglalkozó csoport szépen haladt, a rúna-ismeretről nem sokat tudott mondani, de a bűbájtan professzor egyenesen ódákat zengett a saját hat fős csoportjáról. Hermione szerette volna azt mondai, hogy velük sem lesz gond, de igazából nem volt ebben annyira biztos.

Január végére már befejezték a második év feladatsorát, ami korábban szerepelt a versenyen, és gőzerővel veselkedtek neki a harmadik évnek, de Hermionét egyre inkább aggasztotta, hogy milyen kevés idejük maradt. Már alig tudott aludni, egyfolytában amiatt idegeskedett, hogy mi lesz velük a megmérettetésen. A Reggeli Próféta nyilvánosságra hozta a versenyen résztvevő iskolák listáját, és meglehetősen nehéz ellenfelekre számíthattak.

_A márciusban megrendezésre kerülő országos tanulmányi versenyen résztvevő iskolák már teljes lázban égnek, hiszen a felkészülési idő hamarosan a végéhez ért. A névsor meglehetősen impozáns. Többek között az Antonia Bourneville Boszorkány Képző Szakiskola, a De La Roche Mágus Akadémia, a Philip Saint-Valeri Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Intézet, és a Willoughby Varázsló- és Boszorkány Tanoda képviselteti magát, no és persze a Roxfort is részt vesz az eseményen.  
Dolores Umbridge a Mágiaügyi minisztérium tanulmányi osztályának vezetője azt nyilatkozta, hogy az erős mezőny miatt sokan lesznek olyanok, akik feleslegesen fizették ki a nevezési díjat. Véleménye szerint ez a megmérettetés bizonyára adni fog egy összefoglaló képet az országban található iskolákról, mert úgy gondolja, hogy manapság bizony hanyatlás tapasztalható egyes intézmények oktatási módszereiben._

A hosszabb interjút az újság ötödik oldalán olvashatják…

Hermione dühösen gyűrte össze az újságot, és a szemetes kosárba hajította. Szombat kora reggel volt, és ő már ott görnyedt az íróasztala fölött, hogy újabb házi dolgozatokat javítson ki. Dolores egyértelműen nekik címezte a hozzászólását. Legszívesebben belelocsolta volna az asztalán lévő kihűlt kávéjának a maradékát a nő arcába.

Neville beugrott hozzá reggeli után, hogy odaadja neki az újabb gyógynövényeket, amiket a mai különórán fognak használni. Emlékeztette a lányt, hogy azt ígérte neki, segít kiválasztani egy szép ajándékot a katalógusból, mert Luna születésnapja áprilisban lesz, és valami igazán különlegessel akartja meglepni. Hermione fáradtan mosolygott. Neville igazán romantikus alkat volt, és neki imponált, hogy ennyire igyekszik boldoggá tenni a barátnőjét. Erről eszébe jutott az ajándék, amit Pitontól kapott. Rögtön másnap feltette a lemezjátszóra, amit a mugliismeret professzortól kért kölcsön, és miután meghallgatta a fülbemászó dallamokat, elhatározta, hogy következő londoni látogatásakor mindenképpen be fog szerezni egy lejátszót, hogy bármikor meghallgathassa a lemezt.

– Világosak a receptben szereplő utasítások, fogjanak hozzá a munkához! – adta ki az utasítást Piton.

Már február közepén jártak, és a diákok egyre kimerültebbnek tűntek. Mind a hatan teljes erőbedobással dolgoztak, amellett hogy helytálltak a tanórákon is illetve, egyeseknek a RAVASZ vizsgáira is készülnie kellett. A korábbi versenyen szereplő feladatsorok harmadik évi összesítésénél jártak, és minden főzet alaposan megdolgoztatta őket. Piton és Hermione minden óra előtt elkészítette a főzetet, hogy a diákok lássák, hogyan kell kinéznie, de az utóbbi időben a férfi már arra is hajlandó volt, hogy együtt dolgozzon a tanulókkal, és minden órán még egyszer elkészítette a főzeteket. Hermione idegei pattanásig feszültek, amikor az egyik hollóhátas fiú már harmadszorra ügyetlenkedte el az egyik fontos lépést. Minden alkalommal el kellett tüntetni a főzetet az üstjéből, és már alaposan le volt maradva a többiekhez képest. Amikor a többiek elértek ahhoz a szakaszhoz, hogy lassú lángon húsz percig forralják a bájital, Hermione nem bírta tovább, és kifakadt.

– Mr. Rendal, ha nem a padtársa igen megnyerő bájait vizslatta volna az elmúlt fél órában, akkor nem hibázta volna el a sárkánykarom adagolását, és már ön is ott tartana, ahol a többiek! – morogta a fiú padjára támaszkodna. – Elképzelhető lenne, hogy végre a munkájával foglalkozzon, ahelyett, hogy Miss Flindert nézegeti?  
Az említett lány elpirult, és kicsit összébb húzta magán a talárját.  
– Hálás lennék érte, ha megfékezné végre a hormonjait, és dolgozna! – csapott az asztalra, majd dühösen elvonult a raktárszobába.

Piton szúrós szemmel tekintett a zavarodottan pislogó fiúra, majd a lány után ment. Hermione a polcoknak támaszkodva lehajtott fejjel próbálta meg visszanyelni a könnyeit. Nem tehetett róla, de egyszerűen már akkora volt rajta a nyomás, hogy szinte minden pillanatban ordítani tudott volna az elfojtott indulataitól. Óriási tétje volt ennek a versenynek, mert hiába sikerült jól a jótékonysági kviddicsmeccs, magától az adományoktól még nem jutottak messzebbre. Be kellett biztosítaniuk magukat, hogy Umbridge ne tudjon újabb ürügyet találni arra, hogy miért akarja bezáratni a Roxfortot. Ha belebuknak az egészbe, a legkevesebb lesz, hogy az a vén banya az irányítása alá vonja az intézményt.  
Minerva az elmúlt hónapok alatt többször találkozott az iskolatanáccsal, aminek Piton is a tagja volt. A férfi elmondása szerint jogászokat is bevontak a megbeszélésekbe, akik sajnos nem túl sok biztató dolgot tudtak mondani. Umbridge rendelete támadhatatlan volt, ám úgy vélték, a bezárás csak akkor lehetséges, ha valóban nyomós indokot találnak az intézmény megszüntetésére. De sajnos az minisztériumi felügyelet már ott lógott a levegőben, ami magával vont volna egy inspektort.

– Minden rendben van idebent? – érintette meg finoman a lány vállát Piton. – Persze, csak ellenőriztem, hogy nem fogytunk-e ki nagyon a porított golgotavirágból*, mert a következő órán nyugtató főzetet kell készítenie az ötödéveseknek – felelte a lány halkan.  
– Természetesen pontosan ezt csinálja – mondta a férfi enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.  
– Igen, azt csinálom – morogta Hermione az orra alatt.

Piton megrázta a fejét, és lassan maga felé fordította a lányt. Hermione lehajtott fejjel, mélyeket sóhajtva állt vele szemben. A férfi elővette a varázspálcáját, és egy magánélet bűbáj használata után a lány álla alá nyúlt, és gyengéden kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen. Hermione szeme sarkában újabb könnycseppek gyűltek össze. A bájitalmester kisimította a kibuggyanni készülő könnyeket a hüvelyujjával, és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Jól haladunk, nem kell aggódnia, időben készen leszünk – mondta lágy hangon. – Biztosíthatom róla, hogy senkit nem fogok a verseny közelébe engedni, akiről az a benyomásom, hogy leszerepelhet.  
– Én szoktam ilyen üres semmiségekkel traktálni – motyogta a lány az orra alatt. – Nem is tudom, miért fakadtam ki, én csak… Annyira fáradt vagyok. Néha úgy érzem, hogy egy hétig képes lennék aludni. Nem vágyom másra, csak egy forró fürdőre és egy jó könyvre, de már hónapok óta nem nyitottam ki egyik kedvenc kötetemet sem – panaszkodott.  
– Mindannyian fáradtak vagyunk – mondta a férfi, miközben a lány vállait simogatta.  
Hermione szíve szerint szorosan hozzábújt volna a férfihez, de nem merte megtenni ezt az igazán sokatmondó dolgot, mert már így se tudta hányadán állnak Pitonnal. – Nem kell magát szégyellnie, mert néha kimutatja, hogy maga is csak egy ember.  
– Hah, ki beszél? – szemtelenkedett a lány. – Néha azt gondolom, jobb lett volna elmondani a diákoknak, mekkora tétje van a versenynek…  
– Azonnal összeroppannának – jegyezte meg Piton szórakozottan mosolyogva. – Nem mindenki olyan kis eszes és kemény, mint amilyen maga volt diákkorában. Meglehet, ez akkoriban mérhetetlenül bosszantó volt.  
Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.  
– Én nem szoktam kudarcot vallani.  
– Na, de látta milyen ellenfeleink lesznek? Nem vehetik csak úgy félvállról a dolgot! – Hermione megint érezte, hogy a sírás fojtogatja.

A bájitalmester kissé tétován, de megkísérelte megölelni a lányt, de Hermione szinte szoborrá merevedett a karjaiban. Piton azonnal észrevette, hogy a lány talán túl intimnek találta ezt a gesztust, és hátralépett.

– Vissza kell mennünk, lassan letelik a forralási idő – rázta meg magát Hermione.  
– Ha szeretne egy kicsit lepihenni, nyugodtan menjen fel a lakosztályába, én itt maradok. Most az egyszer hajlandó vagyok feláldozni magam még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy később még bánni fogom ezt a könnyelmű kijelentést – ajánlotta fel Perselus lovagiasan saját magát is meglepve.  
– Nem, minden rendben van – törölte meg a lány az arcát a talárja ujjával.

A különóra végeztével odalépett a lányhoz, mikor Hermione végzett a mosogatással, és meginvitálta a lakosztályába, szigorúan hozzátéve, hogy nem akarja lerohanni. Hermionénak jól esett a férfi figyelmessége, de fáradt volt, és nem érzett magában elég erőt arra, hogy értelmesen tudjon beszélgetni a férfival.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ma túl jó társaság lennék. – Igyekezett barátságosnak tűnni, de a férfin látszott, hogy nem tetszik neki a lány válasza.  
– Szörnyen nehéz magával kedves lenni… – morogta az orra alatt.  
– Csak nem udvarolni próbál? – pislogott nagyokat a boszorkány.  
– Nevezze, aminek akarja, ámbár folyamatosan meghiúsítja minden törekvésem arra nézve, hogy kiengeszteljem végre. – Piton átható pillantást küldött a lány felé.  
Talán a fáradság, talán a verseny miatti feszültség számlájára volt írható, de Hermione száján valami olyasmi csúszott ki, amit jobb lett volna, ha nem mond.  
– Perselus, ne nézzen már ennyire ostobának! – csattant fel. – Nem akarja, hogy igazán megbocsássak, csak annyira, hogy minden gond nélkül lefeküdjek magával.  
– Rohadtul szereti kéretni magát, igaz? – dohogta a bájitalmester. – Na, ide figyeljen! Ha a szükségleteimet nem tudnám kielégíteni csak magával, az már régen rossz lenne! – Hermione sértődötten fordult el. – Nem maga az egyetlen boszorkány a földön, és ha tanácsolhatom, akkor kicsit vegyen vissza ebből a pikírtségből, mert igazán nem áll jól magának, hogy azt próbálja sugalmazni, hogy ennyire elérhetetlen!

Aznap este Hermione szinte beleájult az ágyába, de bármennyire fáradt volt, nem tudott elaludni. Állandóan az a jelenet játszódott le a fejében, ahogy ott álltak Pitonnal a szűk raktárhelyiségben, és a férfi vigasztalta őt. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a bájitalmester ennyire megértő is tud lenni. Azt gondolta, hogy azért ment utána, hogy jól leteremtse a viselkedése miatt, de nem így történt.  
Aztán később mégis kimutatta a foga fehérjét. Akárhányszor azt hitte, hogy kiismerte Pitont, mindig tévedni látszott.

Ezekben a napokban igazán örült volna, ha van valaki, akire támaszkodhat. Neville remek barát volt, de nem tudott neki mindent elmondani, bármennyire szerette volna. Draco sokkal közelebb állt hozzá, mint bárki más, és vele sokkal őszintébben tudott beszélni. A szőke férfi tudott mindenről, ami mostanában történt vele, beszámolt a kirohanásáról, és arról is, hogy Perselus fel akart mondani. De Draco levelei mindig csak rövidek voltak, és a kapkodva odavetett sorokból Hermione arra következtetett, hogy a férfinak nincs igazán ideje rá.

Lassan végigsimította kezét lapos hasán. Mennyivel másabb lenne most minden, ha nincs Dumbledore professzor. Néha azt kívánta, bárcsak bátrabbak lettek volna Dracóval…

SS/HG

Márciusra az iskolában tapintható volt a feszültség. A versenyen résztvevő diákokhoz és tanárokhoz alig lehetett hozzászólni, még Minerva is folyamatosan csak morgolódott. A tét óriási volt, és ezzel minden tanár tisztában volt.  
Piton nem kísérelte újfent meghívni Hermionét magához, és a lány észrevette, hogy a férfi egyre hűvösebben viselkedik vele. Nagyon formális és távolságtartó volt. Bár nem gúnyolódott rajta, és érezhetően visszafogta minden szarkasztikus megjegyzését, éppenséggel kedvesnek sem volt mondható.  
A bájitalmester nem kívánt több figyelmet szentelni a boszorkányra, úgy gondolta, talán még egyszer megpróbálkozik a lehetetlennel, hogy elnyerje Hermione bizalmát, de ha megint nem sikerül, akkor részéről az ügyet lezárja.

A verseny napján kora reggel indultak el a minisztérium déli szárnyába, ahol a megmérettetést tartották. Hermione maga előtt terelgette a hat fős társaságot, és igyekezett gondtalannak tűnni, pedig a gyomra jóformán öklömnyire zsugorodott idegességében. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy képes Piton olyan szenvtelen arcot vágni, mintha mit se számítana a mai nap.

A minisztériumi aulában most is nagy volt a tömeg, de az egyik boszorkány a tanulmányi osztályról már várta az érkezőket, és elkísérte őket a déli szárnyba. A nő röviden emlékeztette őket, hogy a csalások elkerülése végett, senki nem tarthatja magánál a pálcáját, aki nem vesz részt az adott versenyszámban, így mielőtt beléptek volna a tágas fogószobába, le kellett adniuk a varázspálcáikat.

Minerva mindenkinek a lelkére kötötte, hogy viselkedjen rendesen, mert most a Roxfortot képviselik.  
– Nagyon remélem, hogy nem fog nehezükre esni kulturáltan viselkedni a mai nap folyamán – közölte összehúzott szemmel. – Nem hiszem, hogy szükséges lenne emlékeztetnem önöket, hogy milyen büntetésben fog részesülni az a galád tanuló, aki megkíséreli szégyenbe hozni az iskolánkat, emelt fővel jöttünk, és az eredményeinktől függetlenül így is fogunk távozni!

A másik négy iskola már ott sorakozott a kijelölt helyeken. Hermione igyekezett nem feléjük nézni, nehogy elárulja másoknak, mennyire ideges. Természetesen a Prófétában megjelent cikk után alapos kutatást végzett, így pontosan tudta, melyik rivális iskolának mik az erősségei. A legnagyobb gondot az Antonia Bourneville Boszorkányképző Szakiskola okozhatta nekik, ahol olyan magas szintű volt az oktatás, hogy a végzős diákok közül mindenki könnyedén bejutott az egyetemekre.

A versenybizottság szót kért magának, és ismertették az új szabályokat.  
Sorsolás útján döntötték el, melyik tantárgy fog elsőként szerepelni aznap. A versenyt két naposra tervezték, és minden alkalommal két tantárgyban indulhattak az iskolák. A tanárok nem tartózkodhattak egy helyiségben a diákokkal a verseny alatt, és a legszigorúbb bűbájokkal akadályozták meg, hogy bárki csalásra adja a fejét. Az eredményhirdetést a második nap végén kívánták megtenni, ahol is kihirdetik a győztest. A győztes egy teljes évig élvezheti majd a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium támogatását.  
Dolores Umbridge nem hiányozhatott a megnyitóról, és miközben pillantásával Minervát kereste, látszott rajta, hogy már előre örül a Roxfort vereségének.

Hermione bosszúsan vette tudomásul, hogy a bájitaltan a második napra került. Így még egy újabb éjszakát fog álmatlanul végigforgolódni…

Minerva úgy döntött, jobb, ha nem maradnak ott a többiek a verseny alatt, hiába ellenkeztek a tanulók, akik szerettek volna szurkolni a társaiknak. Miután senki más nem léphetett a külön termekbe csak a versenyzők és a bírák, így felesleges is lett volna ott téblábolniuk. Hermione, Piton és Flitwick professzor együttes erővel terelte ki a zúgolódó társaságot a teremből, majd visszatértek az iskolába.

Perselus szívesen váltott volna néhány szót a lánnyal, esetleg még a lakosztályába is meginvitálta volna, de Hermione a diákokkal együtt villámgyorsan eltűnt a folyosók egyikén.  
A férfi utána indult, és még pont elérte, mielőtt bevonult volna a szobájába.  
Hermione most senkivel nem akart beszélni, nem tudott volna odafigyelni egyetlen szóra sem. Azt sem hitte, hogy érdemes lenne még egyszer átvennie a diákokkal a feladatokat, még ha csak szóban is. Hiszen már nem sokat tehet, holnap ki fog derülni, hogy a munkájuk eredményes volt-e Perselusszal, vagy teljesen felesleges időpocsékolás.

– Nem kell belőle ekkora ügyet csinálni, holnap visszamegyünk, és folytatjuk a versenyt.  
– Igen – vonta meg a vállát a lány. – Csak túl akartam már esni rajta.  
– Most lesz egy szabad estéje, nem erre vágyott eddig? – kérdezte a férfi. – Talán a társaságomban eltöltött idő…  
– Nem akarok udvariatlan lenni, de egyedül szeretnék maradni – mondta a lány határozottan.  
Piton nem tudta, mi egyebet tehetne még. Nem erőszakolhatta rá magát a lányra, de mélyen sértette, hogy folyamatosan visszautasítják, és nem kap igazi esélyt Hermionétól. Elismerte, hogy nem kér keveset a lánytól, mert nem volt könnyű szemet hunyni a korábbi viselkedése felett, de már kezdett elfogyni a türelme.  
– Holnap reggel várom az aulában! – szólalt meg Piton kimérten, majd sarkon fordult, és elvonult.

Rettentően irigyelte Minervát és Sinistra professzort. Szívesen túl lett volna már a rájuk váró megmérettetésen, egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy fog alakulni a dolog, és majd megőrjítette a bizonytalanság. Ki akarta kapcsolni az agyát, nem akart gondolkozni, csak lenni…

Az igazgatónő benézett hozzá délután, mikor visszatértek az iskolába. Nagyon bizakodó volt. Állítása szerint a diákok jól vették az akadályokat, és miután részletesen kikérdezte őket a feladatokról, amiket teljesíteniük kellett, meglehetősen elégedett volt.  
Hermione örült a sikernek, de ez csak még jobban megerősítette benne a félelmet, hogy ő esetleg elbukik.  
Minerva magára hagyta, miután beszámolt neki a versenyről.

Hermionénak nem volt kedve ebédelni menni a nagyterembe, kért valamit a házimanóktól, és egykedvűen elmajszolgatta. Azt már tudta, hogy semmi olyasmivel nem akarja elütni az időt, ami bármilyen módon is kapcsolódna a munkájához, így letelepedett a fotelba, felhúzta a lábait, és belefogott a már ezerszer elolvasott regénybe, amit kislánykora óta imádott. A sorok csak úgy futottak a szeme előtt, nem is vette észre, hogy szépen lassan órák teltek el, míg olvasott. Elgémberedve tette le a könyvet az asztalra, és úgy döntött, ideje, hogy kicsit kényeztesse magát.

Bemászott a kádba, amibe jó adag illóolajat öntött a forró vízhez keverve, majd szinte az álláig elmerült. Szemeit lehunyta, és csak a légzésére figyelt. Nem gondolkozott, ami elég nagy erőfeszítésébe telt, csak megpróbált pihenni. A relaxációs hadművelet olyan jól sikerült, hogy elaludt a kádban, és egy órával később arra eszmélt fel, hogy fázik, mert a víz már teljesen kihűlt. Dideregve törölközött meg, és felvette az egyik legkényelmesebb pizsamáját, majd annak ellenére, hogy még csak hét óra volt, ágyba bújt. De hiába a fáradság, ezúttal nem tudott elaludni, így bevett egy fiola altatót.

SS/HG

– Maguk meg mit ácsorognak itt, nem kéne indulniuk? – kérdezte Minerva csodálkozva az előtérben tébláboló diákoktól.  
– Granger professzor még nincs itt – felelte az egyik lány. – A többiek előre mentek, Piton professzor pedig elment megnézni a tanárnőt.  
– Értem – bólintott Minerva, majd aggódva rápillantott az előtérben lévő hatalmas antik órára. – Azonnal utánanézek, mi a késedelem oka!

Piton már ököllel verte a lány ajtaját, de nem kapott választ. Végül úgy döntött, hogy az sem érdekli, ha valami igen kínos szituáció közepette tör rá a lányra, akkor is be fog jutni. Éppen elővette a varázspálcáját, mikor Minerva befordult a folyosón.

– Hol van Miss Granger? – kérdezte aggodalmasan. – Történt vele valami? Lassan indulnotok kéne.  
– Azt próbálom kideríteni, hogy hol a szentséges Merlinben rostokol ennyi ideig – morogta Piton, majd rászegezte a pálcáját a zárra, és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
Mindketten meglepődve vették észre, hogy semmilyen védővarázslat nem akadályozta meg őket a bejutásban, de Hermione tegnap este annyira fáradt volt, hogy nem is törődött a szokásos biztonsági varázslatokkal.

Hiába szólongatták a lányt, Hermione nem válaszolt. Végül Piton, nem törődve Minerva felháborodásával, benyitott a hálószobába. A függönyök még össze voltak húzva, de a másik szobából beszűrődő fényben így is jól látta a bájitalmester, hogy a lány még az ágyban van.  
Dühösen rántotta le a takarót Grangerről, de a lány csak nyöszörögve a másik oldalára fordult, és a jelek szerint nem volt hajlandó felkeni.

Minerva megunta a tétlenséget, és belépett a hálóba. Kérdőn nézett a férfire, aki időközben odalépett az éjjeliszekrényhez, és beleszagolt az üres fiolába, amit ott talált.

– A kis kedvenced altatót vett be – közölte gúnyosan. – Ébreszd fel, és mondd meg neki, hogy van tíz perce, hogy összekaparja magát, vagy itt hagyom!

Minerva bosszúsan összeszorította a száját, ahogy a férfi távolodó alakját nézte. Nem volt ideje sokat gondolkozni azon, hogy ébressze fel Hermionét, így aztán a pálcája végéből jéghideg vizet locsolt a lány alvó alakjára.

– Mi az, mi történt? – pattant fel Hermione ijedten. – Igazgatónő?  
– Altatót vett be, nem tudtuk felébreszteni – közölte Minerva helytelenítő hangon. – Azonnal indulnia kell, lekésik a versenyt!  
– Micsoda, mennyi az idő? – kapott az órája után.  
– Pontosan tíz perce van, vagy Perselus maga nélkül indul el! – mondta szigorúan, majd ő is elhagyta a lány lakosztályát.

Hermione kapkodva öltözködni kezdett, azt se tudta, hol áll a feje. Vizes tincsei verdesték a vállát, ahogy egyre jobban összeszoruló tüdővel rohant végig a folyosókon, majd végül lihegve beérte az éppen induló diákjait, akiket Piton kísért leghátul. Sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette csatlakozott a többiekhez, de igazából nagyon ostobán hangzott a mentsége, miszerint elaludt. A diákok nem is nagyon törődtek vele, viszont Pitonnak megfeszült az állkapcsa, hogy ne a gyerekek előtt teremtse le a lányt.

Ők érkeztek meg utolsónak, és a bírák már terelték be a gyerekeket a külön terembe, mikor odacsapódtak a többiekhez. Hermionénak csak egy _"sok szerencsét!"_ kiáltásra maradt ideje, majd az ajtó kegyetlenül becsukódott az orruk előtt. A lánynak felocsúdni sem volt ideje, mert Piton karon ragadta, és elkezdte kifelé kormányozni a tágas szobából, ahol a többi iskola képviselője várakozott. Bosszankodva kerülgette a minisztériumi alkalmazottakat, majd végül belökte a lányt egy ablak mellé, és a lehető legfélelmetesebb pillantását küldte felé, amit csak az elsőéves diákoknak tartogatott.

A lány pislogva meredt a férfire. Gondolta, hogy fejmosást fog kapni a késés miatt, de a férfi szavai mégis meglepték.

– Minerva akaratom ellenére belerángatott ebbe az egész felkészülési mizériába, ahol semmi mást nem csináltunk, csak egymás idegein táncoltunk, és mikor úgy döntöttem, hogy nekem ebből elég volt, akkor utánam küldte magát! – Piton olyan ideges volt, hogy szinte minden izom megfeszült az arcán, és érezte, hogy egy erős fejfájás is csapódott kísérőként az amúgy sem rózsás hangulatához. – Újfent bolond módon beadtam a derekam, és a legjobb tudásom szerint igyekeztem felkészíteni a diákokat, pedig elhiheti, hogy sokkal élvezetesebb dolgokkal is el tudtam volna tölteni a szabadidőmet.  
– Sajnálom, hogy… – kezdett bele védekezően Granger, de a férfi szeme mérgesen megvillant, belefojtva a továbbiakat a lányba.  
– Még nem fejeztem be! – sziszegte a férfi karba font kézzel. – Van róla fogalma, mennyi esélyünk van a győzelemre olyan iskolákkal szemben, akik már egész tanévben tudták, hogy részt akarnak venni a versenyen, és jóval előbb elkezdték a felkészülést?  
– Tudom, hogy nem volt szándékunkban…  
– Költői kérdés volt – forgatta meg a szemét Piton. – A jó hírem forog kockán, mikor olyasmin veszek részt, ahol a diákok nem csak az iskolát, de engem is képviselnek, ahogy magának is! Pontosan ezért nem értem, hogy engedhette meg magának azt a luxust, hogy altatót vett be a versenyt megelőző éjszakán. Mi van, ha én nem érek rá idehozni a diákokat, hanem magának kell?

Hermione tudta, hogy hibát követett el, de nem értette miért kell ebből ilyen nagy ügyet csinálni, hiszen időben ideértek, és senkinek nem kell megtudnia, hogy elaludt. A gyerekek semmivel sem fognak rosszabbul vagy jobban teljesíteni attól, hogy kicsit késésben voltak.

– Igaza volt, felelőtlenség volt a részemről, de nem tudtam elaludni, és szerettem volna végre pihenni – mondta Hermione a férfi pillantását kutatva, de Piton morcosan elfordította a fejét. – Három hónapja nyüstöltük azokat az átkozott feladatsorokat, és mindeközben még tanítottam is. – A lány is kezdte egyre jobban felbosszantani magát. – Tudom, hogy ezzel nem én voltam egyedül így, de értse meg, a végletekig kimerült voltam.

Piton csak megrázta a fejét.

– Fogalmam sincs, miért hittem azt, hogy számíthatok magára. – Furcsa módon a szavai nem voltak sem gúnyosak, sem szarkasztikusak, csak végtelenül csalódottak. – Arról papolt nekem hetekig, hogy egy oldalon állunk, mégis az első alkalommal cserbenhagyott!  
– De én nem… Egyáltalán még a versenyről beszélünk, mert úgy érzem, ez már inkább csak rólunk szól. – Hermione tűnődve nézett a férfira. – Megértem, hogy feszült, de ne rajtam vezesse le az indulatait!  
– Akkor kin vezessem le? – förmedt rá Piton, és nem érdekelte, hogy hirtelen átváltott tegezésbe. – Mindenről te tehetsz, te akartad a versenyt, belementem, nem igazán működött az elején, ezért én voltam az, aki erőt vett magán, és fordított a dolgok állásán. Nevetséges módon próbállak kiengesztelni hosszú hetek óta, te meg játszod a bizonytalant!  
– Ha nem viselkedtél volna olyan felháborító módon velem az elején, akkor most nem kéne…  
– Ne kezdd el megint, mert esküszöm, hogy pálcát rántok! – Piton már túl volt azon a ponton, hogy figyelt volna arra, mit mond és milyen hangerővel. – Ismerem már ezt a lemezt, Perselus, olyan gazember voltál – gúnyosan utánozta a lány hangját. – Nem tudok rajta változtatni, döntsd el, hogy így is jó vagyok-e neked, vagy sem, de ne szórakozz velem tovább!  
– Miről beszélsz, én nem szórakozok! – Hiába mondta volna tovább, Piton egyszerűen faképnél hagyta.

Hermione torkát fojtogatták a keserű könnyek. Alaptalannak érezte a férfi vádjait, mert nem hagyta cserben. Egyáltalán nem, mindvégig mellette állt, dacára annak, hogyan bánt vele korábban. Jó adag lelkiismeret-furdalással kullogott vissza a terembe, hogy aztán lerogyjon a fal melletti székek egyikre, és csendesen megvárja, míg a diákok végeznek.

Késő délután Minerva az első nap versenyzőivel a nyomában belépett a terembe, ahol Hermione már vagy századjára kérdezte meg a saját diákjaitól, hogy pontosan milyen feladatokat kaptak. A tanulók egyre fáradtabban válaszolgattak neki.

– Hol van Perselus? – érdeklődött Minerva már jóval megenyhültebb hangon, mint reggel.  
– Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát a lány.

A következő egy órában mindenki arról beszélt, hogy vajon melyik iskola esélyes a győzelemre. McGalagony számított Dolores felbukkanására, és a nő hamarosan meg is jelent. Nem pillanthatott bele a részeredményekbe, de biztosra vette, hogy a Roxfort megbukott a megmérettetésen.

A bírák végül döntésre jutottak, majd felsorakoztak az emelvényen, és mindenkit csendre intettek. Elsősorban megköszönték a részvételt, és gratuláltak minden felkészítő tanárnak a szakavatott munkájukért. A diákokat pedig elismerően megtapsolták, mivel elmondásuk szerint példátlan ügyességgel oldottak meg minden feladatot.  
Hermione mosolyogva csatlakozott a tapsoló tömeghez, ő is nagyon büszke volt a gyerekekre, attól függetlenül is, hogy még nem tudta az eredményeket.

– A döntés nem volt egyszerű, hiszen igen szoros volt a mezőny – mondta mosolyogva a magas, pirospozsgás, ősz hajú versenyelnök. – Az elmúlt két nap során olyan fantasztikus teljesítményt láthattunk az öt iskola tanulóitól, ami elismerésre sarkalhat bárkit itt a teremben. De sajnos csak egy győztes van.  
– Ez így igaz, viszont mivel az iskolákat csak egy hajszálnyi választotta el egymástól – emelkedett szóra egy fiatal, vörös hajú boszorkány –, úgy döntöttünk, hogy a szabályoktól eltérően minden iskola különdíjban részesül, ami nem más, mint az diákok által megválasztott egyetemre szóló ösztöndíj. Biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy minden itt lévő diákot szívesen fognak fogadni a továbbtanulási intézmények.

A bejelentést hatalmas ováció fogadta. Nem egy diák koptatta az utolsó évét az iskolában, és igazán nem volt mindegy, hogy a szüleiknek nem kell tovább nyögniük a tandíjat, ha egyetemre mennek. A tanárok is boldogok voltak a különdíjjal, de azért a legjobban a győzelemnek örültek volna.

– Akkor ismertetném a sorrendet – vette vissza a szót az ősz hajú varázsló. – Az ötödik helyen a Philip Saint-Valeri Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Intézet végzett!  
Az iskola igazgatója átverekedte magát a tapsoló tömegen, hogy átvegye az emlékplakettet, valamint az egyetemi ösztöndíj kérelmeket. A Próféta fotósa elkattintotta a gépét, ahogy az iskolaigazgató kezet fog Doloresszel.  
– A negyedik helyet a Willoughby Varázsló- és Boszorkány Tanoda szerezte meg magának! – harsant fel a férfi hangja.  
Újabb tapsvihar következett, és már egyre jobban tapintani lehetett a feszültséget a levegőben. Minerva minden alakommal erősen megszorította a mellette álló Hermione kezét, mikor felsorolták egy újabb iskola nevét. Flitwick professzor annyira erősen drukkolt, hogy olykor még levegőt is elfejtett venni, és ő örömkiáltásokat hallatott minden alakommal, mikor nem a Roxfort nevét mondták, hiszen így még mindig volt esélyük a győzelemre.  
Umbridge feszültnek tűnt, valószínűleg neki is hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében, mint McGalagony professzornak.  
– Az előkelő harmadik helyen nem más végzett, mint De La Roche Mágus Academia! De La Roche Mágus Academia! – hirdette ki a versenybíró.  
A magas, sötét hajú férfi, aki átvette a díjat nem is nagyon próbálta meg elrejteni csalódottságát. Visszafogottan biccentett a bíráknak, majd szálfa egyenes tartással visszaindult a diákijaihoz. Hermionét valahogyan Lucius Malfoyra emlékeztette a viselkedése.

– Már csak két iskola maradt versenyben, és meg kell mondanom, hogy a köztük lévő mindössze öt pontos különbség igazán élvezetessé tette a küzdelmet. Mindkét iskola diákjai olyan keményen dolgoztak az eléjük állított megmérettetés során, hogy csodálatra méltónak tartjuk a kitartásukat és a felkészültségüket.  
Most Hermione szorította meg Minerva karját, de olyan erősen, hogy az idős boszorkány felszisszent.  
– Nem árulok el vele titkot, hogy a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskoláról, és Antonia Bourneville Boszorkányképző Szakiskoláról van szó…

– Mondja már, hogy ki nyert! – kiabált be valaki a hátsó sorból türelmetlenül.

A pirospozsgás arcú férfi helytelenítően megrázta a fejét, majd újra a kezében tartott díszes pergamentekercsre pillantott, és felolvasta a győztes iskola nevét.

– Az idei év győztese a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola! –  
kiáltotta sugárzó mosollyal.

Minerva a szívéhez kapott, az ájulás környékezte. Igaz lenne, tényleg győztek? Szinte nem is hallott semmit sem maga közül, az örömkiáltások összemosódtak, ahogy a diákok egymás nyakába borulva sírva-nevetve ugrándoztak, magukhoz rántva a három másik tanárt is. McGalagony örömmámorban úszva haladt az emelvény felé. Az Antonia Boirneville igazgatónője régi ismerősként üdvözölte az emelvényen, és melegen mosolyogva gratulált neki.  
Umbridge arcára ráfagyott a mosoly, és meg sem tudott szólalni.  
– Nem akar gratulálni? – tudakolta Minerva kihívóan, alaposan kiélvezve a békaképű nő zavarát.  
– Micsoda meglepetés – nyögte ki Dolores. – Szerencséjük volt – mondta ridegen.  
– A szerencsének ehhez semmi köze nem volt! – Minerva királynői tartással levonult az emelvényről, és az újság fotósának többszöri szólongatása ellenére sem volt hajlandó közös képen szerepelni Umbridge-dzsel.

Aznap este a Roxfortban ünnepi lakomát tartottak a győzelem tiszteletére, és pontosan úgy volt, ahogy Minerva mondta. Emelt fővel mentek a versenyre, és emelt fővel távoztak. Hermionéval madarat lehetett volna fogatni, azt leszámítva, hogy az időközben megkerült Piton még mindig levegőnek nézte.  
Mikor a férfi megunta a nagy ricsajt, és távozott a hátsó ajtón, a lány gyorsan utána eredt.

– Perselus, kérem, várjon meg! – loholt utána a lány.  
–Mit tehetek önért, Miss Granger? – kérdezte unott képpel.  
– Én csak gratulálni akartam, és megköszönni a segítségét, mert maga nélkül nem ment volna! – mondta Hermione őszintén. – Na, és bocsánatot is akartam kérni, a felkészülési idő alatt történt vitáink miatt, meg hogy ma elaludtam…  
– Értem – felelte a férfi tömören. – Van még valami más is, vagy mehetek végre?  
– Azt hittem, hogy…  
– Nézze, Hermione, négy órája hasogat a fejem, és szeretnék végre egy kis nyugalmat! – csattant fel a férfi hangja. – Ha nem bánja, akkor most én vennék be egy altatót!  
– Jó, csak nem szeretném, hogy haragudjon rám – ismerte be elvékonyodott hangon a lány.  
– Miért? Miért fontos ez magának?  
– Nem tudom, én csak... – Hermione megrázta a fejét, valóban nem tudta, csak egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy haragban váljanak el.

Perselus még egy percig némán, tűnődve figyelte a lány arcát, majd megfordult, és elindult a lakosztálya irányába. Hermione nem ment utána, itt volt az ideje, hogy rendezze végre magában zavaros érzéseit.

**Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastad!**

* A golgotavirág (Passiflora) a Malpighiales rendbe tartozó golgotavirág-félék (Passifloraceae) család egyik nemzetsége. A kivonatait nagymértékben használják a növényi nyugtatókban.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ez a fejezet felnőtt tartalmat is magába foglal! Ha nem szereted az ilyesmit, csak hagyd ki azt a részt._

Tizenötödik

A tudat, hogy az iskola megmenekült a bezárástól, mérhetetlen haragra gerjesztette Umbridge-et, de nem tehetett ellene semmit. Még neki sem volt elég hatalma ahhoz, hogy módosítson egy rég érvényben lévő oktatási törvényt, noha megpróbálta elérni a mágiaügyi miniszternél, hogy változtassanak rajta… A férfi csak legyintett, és nem szentelt különösebb figyelmet a nő mondandójának.  
Minerva a verseny utáni estén nem kis elégtétellel postázta Doloresnek az eredményeiket, bár tudta, hogy az undok boszorkány tisztában van vele, milyen pompásan szerepeltek a megmérettetésen, azért jólesett neki újfent az orra alá dörgölni a dolgot.  
A _Reggeli Próféta_ egy egész oldalas cikket hozott le az újjászületett Roxfortról, és ezúttal Minerva nem bánta, hogy fotózták.  
A kimutatást a pénzügyi helyzetükről részletesen ismertette Umbridge-nek küldött levelében, mert hála a kviddicsdöntőn befolyt adományoknak a kincstár tele volt.  
Egy meghívót is mellékelt az iskolai bálra, ahol a győzelmüket kívánta megünnepelni, de számított rá, hogy Dolores ezúttal távol marad a Roxforttól.

SS/HG

Hermione a fésülködő asztala előtt ült. Még mindig nem merte elhinni, hogy a diákjai mindenkit túlszárnyaltak a bájital versenyen. Mind a hat tanulóra határtalanul büszke volt. Piton ugyan nem mondott semmit, de tudta, hogy ő is megkönnyebbült, mikor kihirdették az eredményt.

– Készen vagy? – lépett be a hálószobába Luna. – Ideje lenne indulni, már biztos mindenki a nagyteremben van.  
Hermione hátrafordult, és végignézett a barátnőjén. Luna egy halványlila színű, káprázatos estélyiben állt az ajtóban, és olyan magabiztosan festett, hogy Hermione kicsit még irigykedett is rá. Időnként el is felejtette, hogy a szertelen szőke hajú lány mennyit változott az évek során.  
Halkan sóhajtott, majd felállt a piros kárpittal borított székről, és odalépett a szekrényéhez, aminek az ajtajára volt felakasztva a ruhája. Luna felhúzta a cipzárját, és kicsit megigazította a laza kontyba feltűzött haját.  
– Gyönyörű vagy – mosolygott.  
– Gondolod? – kérdezte Hermione, ahogy bizonytalanul méregette magát a tükörben. – Nem túlzás egy kicsit ez a ruha? Végül is ez csak egy iskolai bál.

A szőke hajú lány alaposan végigmérte Hermionét. A sötétkék selyemruha szinte ráolvadt a lány testére, ahogy követte a vonalait. A háta merészen ki volt vágva, és a derékrészt megannyi csillogó fénylő kövecske díszítette. A ruha elölről teljesen zárt volt, csak a nyakrészen volt díszítés.

– Elég extravagánsan festesz, de nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kéne miatta – mondta Luna, majd rákacsintott Hermionéra.

Neville éppen kopogásra emelte a kezét, mikor az ajtó kitárult, és megjelent Luna. A férfi kedvesen bókolt neki, majd a karját nyújtotta felé, és megvárta, míg Hermione is kilép a folyosóra. Mindkét lány belekarolt a férfiba, aki viccesen a legszerencsésebb „ördögnek" nevezte magát, és elindultak a nagyterembe. Sajnos a többiek egyéb programokra hivatkozva nem tudtak eljönni, pedig Hermione remélte, hogy legalább Draco felbukkan ez este, de Emilyvel együtt belevetették magukat az esküvői előkészületekbe, és nem volt egy szabad perce sem.  
Ron végre hajlandó volt bemutatni a partnerét a szüleinek, és mióta Molly megismerte Edwardot, állandóan vacsorameghívással zargatta őket. Ginny és Harry kihasználták, hogy üres a lakás, ők is romantikázhatnak egy kicsit. Fred és George a jótékonysági kviddicsdöntő óta megsokszorozódott rendeléseknek kellett, hogy eleget tegyenek, így minden este későig a boltban maradtak, hogy újdonságokkal kísérletezzenek.

Minerva igazán káprázatos bált szervezett, az asztalok roskadásig voltak finomságokkal a roxforti manók jóvoltából, és a terem díszítése magáért beszélt. Azért az igazgatónő gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy a tanulók ne tudjanak alkoholhoz jutni, így a pezsgős és boros poharakat megbűvölte, hogy csak az emelhesse le a tálcáról, aki már elmúlt húsz éves.

A versenyen résztvevő diákok szívélyesen fogadták a gratulációkat a társaiktól, majd mikor felcsendültek az első dallamok, mindenki a táncparkettre sietett.  
Neville és Luna is elvonult, hogy kicsit kettesben lehessenek, és Hermione így egyedül maradt az asztalnál. Egy fél órán át még kedvtelve figyelte a többieket, de aztán kezdte magát egyre kellemetlenebbül érezni. El tudta képzelni, milyen szánalmas látványt nyújthat talpig nagyestélyiben, ahogy ott árválkodik egy hatalmas asztalnál ülve. Hiányoztak neki a barátai, csak most döbbent rá igazán, milyen egyedül van nélkülük. Persze, ha neki lenne valakije, mint Neville-nek, akkor nem kéne, amiatt aggódnia, hogy ilyen helyzetekben halálra unja magát, de sajnos ő továbbra sem mondhatta el magáról, hogy talált volna egy valamire való férfit.  
Persze Hagridnak mindig volt egy kedves szava hozzá, és most is felajánlotta, hogy megtáncoltatja, de Hermione sejtette, hogy az valami igazán komikus katasztrófához vezetne, így inkább kedvesen hárította a felkérést. A félóriás nem vette zokon az elutasítást. Hamar talált magának beszélgetőpartnert Flitwick személyében, aki a hosszú asztal másik végén ült.

– Hogy érzi magát, Hermione? – ült le mellé Minerva. – Úgy látom, nincs valami fényes hangulatban, pedig ünnepelnie kéne. Ez a bál nem csak a diákoknak szól.  
– Sajnálom – eresztett meg egy halvány mosolyt a lány. – Azt hiszem, most valahogy nincs nagy kedvem a bálozáshoz, pedig elhiheti, hogy nagyon örülök, hogy nyertünk. Igazán boldog vagyok.  
Minerva oldalra billentett fejjel méregette a lányt.  
– Megmentette az iskolát, és ez olyan valami, amit azt hiszem, soha nem fogok tudni eléggé meghálálni.  
– Nem utasítok vissza egy fizetésemelést – jegyezte meg Hermione, majd a poharáért nyúlt, és összekoccintotta McGalagony poharával. – Az iskolára, éljen soká a Roxfort! Jut eszembe, hogy reagált Umbridge a levelére?  
– Oh, igazán rövid válasza volt – somolygott Minerva. – Tájékoztatott róla, hogy ezután minden év végén ellenőrizni fogja a Roxfort ügyeit, mert biztos akar lenni afelől, hogy az iskola jó kezekben van.  
– Na persze, el tudom képzelni, mennyire aggódhat – gúnyolódott a lány.  
– Dolores egy megkeseredett vén banya, és amint hatalom kerül a kezébe, nem bír magával. De én nem fogom hagyni, hogy még egyszer a tönk szélére juttasson minket! – mondta az igazgatónő eltökélten. – Tehet nekünk egy szívességet.  
Hermione jóízűen kacagott az idős boszorkány megjegyzésén.  
– Miss Granger… – A lány érdeklődve nézett a boszorkány szemébe. – Bármilyen nagy dolgot is vitt véghez, ne felejtse el, hogy a munkánk során elért sikerek csak rövid ideig tesznek minket boldoggá. Ami igazán számít az a… – Már nem fejezte be a mondatot, és Hermione követte az igazgatónő pillantását egyenesen a bejárati ajtóig. – Úgy látom, megérkezett a társasága, kedvesem – bökött a fejével az ajtón belépő bájitalmester irányába. – Nem akarok beleszólni a kettőjük dolgába…– Hermione elkerekedett szemmel nézett a nőre, és rögtön védekezni kezdett.  
– Igazgatónő, mi csak…  
– Tudom, tudom, maguk csak kollégák – intette le Minerva a lányt mosolyogva. – De azért nem árt, ha vigyáz magára, Hermione. Lehet, hogy Perselus nem mindig a legkellemesebb modorú férfi, de ha egyszer megembereli magát, akkor nehéz neki ellenállni.

Minerva felállt az asztaltól, és elindult Piton irányába, aki éppen akkor emelt el az egyik tálcáról egy pohár pezsgőt. Hermione érdeklődve figyelte őket. Nem beszéltek hosszasan, de látszott a férfin, hogy nem igazán tetszik neki, amit az igazgatónőtől hall. Granger el tudta képzelni, mit mondhatott neki Minerva.

Mikor Perselus végre egyedül maradt, Hermione elmosolyodott, és már majdnem intett felé, mikor meggondolta magát. Végül is, mit akar a férfitól? Hogy menjen oda hozzá, és szórakoztassa? Úgy döntött, hogy nem tesz egyértelmű jelzést a társalgási szándékáról, Perselus észre fogja őt venni, ha akarja.  
De a Bájitalok Mestere kitartóan nézett mindenfelé, csak a lányra nem. Időnként odalépett hozzá egy-egy varázsló – akiket Hermione már a versenyen is látott –, és rövid társalgást folytattak a bájitalmesterrel. A boszorkány egyre jobban vágyott rá, hogy a sötét hajú férfi végre őt is kitüntesse a figyelmével, de Perselus csak nem akart odamenni hozzá.  
Percenként elnézett a terem végébe, hátha összetalálkozik a pillantása a férfiéval, , de nem volt szerencséje. Piton csodásan festett a fényes fekete dísztalárjában, ami a szokásostól eltérően nem örvénylett körülötte, hanem elegánsan lehullott a bokájáig.

Hermione nem tagadhatta maga előtt tovább, hogy tetszik neki a férfi. Pedig soha nem akarta megkedvelni, hiszen olyan sokat bántotta, mégis szinte már majdnem mindent megbocsátott neki. De sajnos az utolsó beszélgetésük óta eltelt napokban nem volt alkalma szót váltani vele. A férfi szavai igencsak megsebezték, de igazat adott neki. Talán tényleg túl sokáig kérette magát, de mit tehetett volna, ha egyszer minden érzése, ami Perselushoz kötötte, olyan bizonytalan volt. Szívesen megismerte volna a bájitalmestert, de tudta, hogy ezért még keményen meg kell küzdenie. Viszont eljutott arra a pontra, hogy lassan már bármire hajlandó lett volna, csak Piton végre kitüntesse a figyelmével.

Neville és Luna végre megunta a táncolást, és visszatértek az asztalhoz, de addigra Hermionénak már annyira elment a kedve az estétől, hogy nem is igazán vett részt a beszélgetésben. Longbottom nem tűnt fel, hogy Grangernek rossz a hangulata, egész este Lunával volt elfoglalva, és alig ültek húsz percig az asztalnál, újra elcsábította őket a zene.  
Tizenegy órakor úgy döntött, hogy ideje lesz visszavonulnia, és felállt az asztaltól. Nem volt szükséges mentegetőznie senki előtt, hiszen gyakorlatilag láthatatlannak érezte magát az este folyamán, eltekintve a néhány gratulációtól, amit egy-egy rivális iskola tanárától kapott, nem igazán szólt hozzá senki. Úgy döntött, megiszik még egy pohár pezsgőt, majd visszavonul a szobájába.

Piton az este folyamán többször is érezte, hogy valaki figyeli. Elnézve a beszélgetőpartnerei mellett rájött, hogy Hermione az, aki állandóan felé tekintget. Úgy döntött, hogy egy ideig még itt marad a bálon, majd ráveszi a lányt, hogy feltűnésmentesen távozzon vele együtt, hogy máshol folytathassák az ünneplést. Már túljutott a lány korábbi viselkedése miatt érzett haragján. Valahogy sejtette, hogy az utolsó beszélgetésük megtette a hatását, és mivel Hermione le sem vette róla a szemét, mióta belépett a nagyterembe, már biztosan tudta, hogy Granger akar tőle valamit.

– Jó estét! – szólalt meg Hermione háta mögött Piton simogatóan bársonyos hangján.  
A boszorkány ijedten pördült meg. Egész este erre a percre várt, most mégis kissé meg volt rémülve.  
– Jó estét, Piton professzor! – mondta gyorsan, hogy leplezze a zavarát.  
– Azt hittem, megegyeztünk benne, hogy Perselusnak szólít. – A férfi lassan végighordozta pillantását Grangeren. – Egészen elbűvölően fest ma este, kiváló az ízlése.  
– Köszönöm – pirult el a lány. – Ön sem panaszkodhat, igazán fess ebben a talárban.  
– Egymagában iszik? Ccc, milyen lehangoló – jegyezte meg a férfi.  
– Királyok és királynők egyenesen sportot űztek belőle, hogy egyedül ittak. Talán nem tudta? – élcelődött a lány. – De akár csatlakozhat is hozzám, ha gondolja.  
Piton halványan elmosolyodott, majd odafordult az asztalhoz, elemelt róla egy üveg pezsgőt és két poharat, majd kihívóan rápillantott Hermionéra.

– Én a magam részéről már nagyon unom ezt a bált, így arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg csatlakozhatna hozzám egy kis privát ünneplésre a lakosztályomban. Persze csak, ha van kedve, hiszen én soha nem erőltetnék magára semmit. – Csábító mosolya egészen más értelmet adott a mondandójának, és Hermione is jól tudta, hogy Perselus nem véletlen ejtette olyan lágyan a szavakat.

Hermione kicsit meglepődött az ajánlaton, de szinte gondolkozás nélkül bólintott. Egész este azt várta, hogy a férfi a közelében legyen, és most, hogy Piton távozni szándékozott, ő szíves örömest vele tartott.  
A férfi körbenézett, látta, hogy Minerva eléggé elfoglalt, majd gyorsan elkezdte a lányt a kijárat felé terelgetni, mielőtt Hermione meggondolná magát. Senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy milyen sietősen távoztak, mire a pince hideg folyosóján jártak, a lányt már nem is érdekelte, hogy észrevette-e őket valaki vagy sem. Nagyon merésznek érezte magát, amiért csak úgy kiólálkodott Pitonnal a teremből, de nem bánta, hogy eljöttek.

A férfi előreengedte a nyitott ajtónál, majd ő is belépett a lakosztályba. Hermione már sokszor járt itt, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem azért jött, hogy valamiért leteremtse Pitont. A bájitalmester letette a poharakat a kávézóasztalra, és gyakorlott mozdulattal eldurrantotta a pezsgősüveg dugóját. Hermione mosolyogva vette át a felé nyújtott poharat, és egy hajtásra megitta a felét a gyöngyöző nedűnek.

– Talán van valami különösebb oka, hogy ilyen mohón issza a pezsgőjét? – érdeklődött a férfi, miközben helyet foglalt az egyik fotelban.  
– Bátorságot gyűjtök – vallotta be a lány pironkodva.  
– Úgy beszél, mintha itt valami veszély fenyegetné – kapott a szívéhez a férfi színpadiasan. – Hát ennyire belegázoltam volna a lelkébe korábban, hogy így tart tőlem?  
– Magával lenni mindig veszélyes egy kicsit – replikázott a lány.  
– Na, igen, és az egészségre is ártalmas vagyok – jegyezte meg Piton, majd előrehajolt, felvette az üveget, és újratöltötte a poharaikat. – Büszke magára, Hermione?  
– Amiért a csodálatos ötleteimmel megmentettem az iskolát? Elég adományt gyűjtöttem össze, hogy ne legyen gondunk jövőre sem, és elértem, hogy a maga által idiótának titulált diákjaim szó szerint mindenkit lefőzzenek egy országos bájital versenyen? – sorolta fel az érdemeit a lány vigyorogva. – Azt kell, hogy mondjam, hogy majd felrobbanok a büszkeségtől.  
– Azt kihagyta, hogy még engem is rávett arra, hogy ne akarjam eltávolítani innen – somolygott a férfi.  
– Oh, valóban, a bűbájos viselkedésem lehet az oka, vagy az a két pofon, amit eddig már lekevertem magának. – Hermione érezte, hogy az eddig elfogyasztott pezsgőmennyiség egyre felszabadultabbá tette, és olyanokat is ki mer mondani, amiket máskülönben nem. – Igazából örülök, hogy végül felhagyott a gyötrésemmel.  
– Való igaz, hogy találtam valami mást, amivel elszórakoztathatom magam…

Piton felállt a fotelből, és függőben hagyta a beszélgetésüket pár percre, míg odalépett az egyik üvegajtós szekrényhez, és kinyitotta az ajtaját. Elbíbelődött egy ideig a lemezeivel, amíg végül megtalálta azt, amit keresett, és feltette a megbűvölt lemezlejátszójára. Hermione egyből ráismert a dalra, ezt játszották abban a Jazz klubban is, ahová a férfi vitte el vacsorázni.

– Hol is tartottam? – kérdezte Piton, és ezúttal nem a fotelba ült vissza, hanem a díványon helyezkedett el, aminek a másik végében ott ült a lány.  
– A kellemesebb szórakozásra tett megjegyzésénél – segítette ki Granger, majd letette a poharát az asztalra. – Nem bánja, ha leveszem a cipőmet?  
– Nyugodtan helyezze magát kényelembe – mondta neki Piton kiismerhetetlen tekintettel.

Hermione küszködve kicsatolta a cipőjét, ami egyike volt azon kényelmetlen magas sarkúinak, amit már szívből megbánt, hogy megvett egyáltalán, és maga mellé húzva a lábait, kényelmesen befészkelődött a dívány párnái közé. Mint a korábbi alkalmakkor, most is érdeklődve nézett körül a szobában. Még emlékezett a férfi megjegyzésére, hogy hiába keres kipreparált vagy éppen formaldehidben úszó állatokat a polcokon. A szoba kissé talán túlzsúfolt volt a sok könyves szekrénnyel és a négy részes ülőgarnitúrával. Bár eléggé meglepő volt a tény, hogy a zöldnek még csak egy halvány árnyalatát sem lehetett megtalálni egyik berendezési tárgyon sem.

– Szóval mivel is szórakoztatja el magát mostanság? – vette fel Hermione újra a beszélgetés fonalát.  
– Meglepő módon, magát próbálom elcsábítani, de valami gond lehet a vonzerőmmel, mert már hónapok óta hiába fáradozom. – Perselus mindezt úgy mondta, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélne. Hermione harsányan felnevetett a férfi fintorán. – Igazán nem értem, hol hibáztam el a dolgot. Meglehet, hogy a zsarolás volt az a pont, ahol elvágtam magam ön előtt, de az is lehet, hogy az intenzív „szexuális zaklatás" sem volt ínyére kiskegyednek.

Hermione egyre hangosabban nevetett a férfi sötét humorán. Meg kellett vallania, hogy remekül érezte magát Perselus társaságában, és ez olyan valami volt, amit nem hitt volna, hogy valaha is érezni fog. Kevés ember volt az ismerősei között, aki ennyire le tudta volna kötni a figyelmét, akinek minden szavát úgy itta volna, mint egy Szaharában kóborló szomjazó.

– Úgy gondolom, mindezek együtt véve lehet az oka annak, hogy ez idáig elmaradt a várt hatás – jegyezte meg a lány vigyorogva. – Pedig ha tudná, hány éjszakán át imádkoztam azért, hogy a következő reggelen egy Lockhartot megszégyenítő, bugyuta, érzelgős monológgal megvallja igaz érzéseit… Természetesen mindig csalódtam. – Hermione a hatás kedvéért kislányosan lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

Perselus majdnem félrenyelte a pezsgőt, mikor feltört belőle mély, öblös nevetése.

– Úristen, nem is emlékszem, hogy láttam-e magát valaha így nevetni – álmélkodott a lány.  
– Szeretem rejtegetni emberi mivoltomat, legalábbis minimálisra visszafogni – közölte Piton élcelődve. – Ugyanis nem mindenki érdemli meg, hogy lássa, milyen is vagyok valójában.  
– Szóval, most a valós önmagát adja? Itt üldögél velem, a valaha volt legbosszantóbb, tudálékos ex-diákjával, pezsgőt kortyolgat, jazzt hallgat és csak úgy ontja magából a poénokat. Ez az igazi Perselus Piton?  
– Meglehet – válaszolta sejtelmesen a férfi. – Na, és milyen az igazi Hermione Granger? A lány, aki a tudásával kérkedik, és nem hagyja érvényesülni a körülötte élőket? Vagy sokkal inkább, akinek olyan fontosak mások érzései, hogy a sajátját háttérbe helyezi? Mint ahogy azt már láttam öntől, ha a barátairól volt szó.  
Hermione úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha iszik még egy kicsit, mielőtt válaszol.  
– Talán az igazi énem egy végtelenül magányos valaki, aki annyira szeretné, hogy elfogadják és szeressék, hogy képes ostoba korlátokat szabni saját magának, csakhogy megfeleljen az elvárásoknak. – Soha nem mondta ki ezt még hangosan, még Dracónak sem mondta el eddig, hogy így érez. – Természetesen hajt a bizonyítási vágy, mindig mindenben az első akarok lenni és roppant mód makacs vagyok.  
– Na meg bosszantó is, elképesztő mértékben – egészítette ki a sort Piton. – Valóban nem igazán találkoztam még olyan valakivel, aki ilyen precízen tudott az idegeimre menni, mint maga.  
– Oh, ki beszél – vigyorgott a lány.  
– Már elnézést, de én nem vagyok bosszantó! – A bájitalmester újratöltötte a poharaikat, majd az üres üveget visszatette az asztalra. – Lekezelő vagyok, szarkasztikus és cinikus, ezen felül valószínűleg egy kicsit antiszociális is…  
Hermione kuncogni kezdett, és kicsit közelebb húzódott a férfihez, majd olyan hangon kezdett el beszélni, mintha egy nagy összeesküvés részleteit ismertetné.  
– Kihagyta, hogy lehengerlően intelligens, na, és persze zavarba ejtően sármos. Bárcsak ne lenne az! – sóhajtotta a lány, majd visszadőlt a párnákra.  
– Nocsak, talán mégiscsak hatással vagyok önre, Hermione? – kérdezte kihívóan.  
– Azt hiszem, ma könnyedén el tudna csábítani, és én semmit sem tehetek ez ellen – mondta a lány mosolyogva. – De nem is akarok…  
Piton érdeklődve mustrálta Hermionét, akinek a szeme csak úgy csillogott a gyertyák fényében. Előrehajolt, és kivette a poharat a lány kezéből, majd letette az asztalra a sajátja mellé, felállt és Hermione felé nyújtotta a karját. A lány felkelt a díványról, és hagyta, hogy a bájitalmester gyengéden magához vonja. Lassan kezdtek el ringatózni a zene ritmusára. Hermione a cipője nélkül olyan alacsony volt, hogy könnyedén a férfi vállához hajthatta a fejét. Olyan természetes érzés volt Pitonnal táncolni, mintha mindig is ezt tette volna. Perselus finoman cirógatta a boszorkány hátát, és közben mélyen beszippantotta a hajából áradó virágillatot.  
A lemez kattogva megállt, és néma csend borult rájuk. Hermione visszaült a kanapéra, míg a férfi egy újabb lemezt tett fel. Perselus ezúttal valamivel közelebb fogalt helyet a lány mellett, de Granger amúgy sem akart tovább távolságot tartani. Feltérdelt, kicsit feljebb húzta a ruháját, hogy ne akadályozza a mozgásban, és óvatosan beletornázta magát Piton ölébe.

– Most ki csábít el kit? – érdeklődött a bájitalmester búgó hangon.  
– Szerintem ez már mindegy – simogatta meg Piton mellkasát a lány, majd megnyalta az ajkát, és várakozásteljesen tekintett rá. – Perselus – suttogta halkan a férfi nevét.  
– Igen, Hermione? – A bájitalmester megfogta a lány csuklóját, az arcához húzta a kezét, és leheletfinoman belecsókolt a tenyerébe. – Tényleg ezt akarod? – kérdezte enyhe bizonytalansággal a hangjában. – Igazán nem akarom kihasználni a helyzetet. – Az üres üvegre pillantott.  
Hermione sugárzóan elmosolyodott.  
– Nem kell aggódnod, eleget ittam ahhoz, hogy felbátorodjam, de nem vagyok részeg.

Perselus nem szándékozott kéretni magát, miután a lány egyértelműen felkínálkozott neki. Kezeit Hermione csípőjére helyezve közelebb húzta, és magához szorította, majd szemét lehunyva újra belélegezte az illatát. A lány érezte, ahogy alhasában hirtelen összerándulnak az izmok, mikor a férfi csípőjével ütemesen körözni kezdett alatta. Combjai között elöntötte a forróság, mire Perselus lassan elmosolyodott, a nadrágján keresztül is érezte, hogy a boszorkány fehérneműje már igencsak nedves. Egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a lány izgatását. Kezei meztelen hátát simogatták, és ujjai időnként a kivágás alá is betévedtek. Hermione még jobban hozzádörzsölte az ágyékát a férfi merevedéséhez, de szíve szerint már ruha nélkül csinálta volna mindezt.  
– Perselus... – szólította meg halkan. Vágyott a férfira, meg akarta érinteni, végig csókolni a testét, érezni akarta.  
– Ssh – helyezte az mutatóujját ajkai elé. – Nem kell elsietnünk semmit sem.

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, lassan végignyalta a férfi mutatóujját, majd a szájába véve finoman szopogatni kezdte. Lábai közt érezte, ahogy Perselus férfiassága megrándul – minden bizonnyal az ujj helyébe képzelve magát –, s ettől a gondolattól vezérelve meggyorsította a tempót. A lány egyre sűrűbben feltörő sóhajai s a testén végigfutó rángások jelezték, hogy már közel a kielégülés pillanata. Piton nem hagyhatta, hogy Hermione ilyen hamar elevezzen az élvezet hajóján.  
Olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy a lány fel sem fogta, és már a kanapén feküdt, s azok a szigorú ajkak mindenütt ott voltak a testén. Piton ruhán át csókolta az ölét, a hasát és melleit, míg a vékony anyagon keresztül rátalált a mellbimbójára, mire a lány önkéntelenül is nyögdécselni kezdett. Perselus egy mély sóhajjal szakította félbe a számára igencsak kellemes elfoglaltságot, majd felállt, egy hanyag mozdulattal a kanapéra hajította talárját, és karjaiba emelve a lányt a hálószobába indult. Szíve szerint ott helyben letépte volna a ruhát róla, hogy magáévá tegye, de a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy elkapkodja a dolgot. Oly sokszor tett már célzásokat szeretői képességeire, nem kereshette saját gyönyörét, míg a lány nem hevert előtte egyetlen pihegő kupaccá olvadva. Be akarta bizonyítani Hermionénak, hogy valóban olyan odaadó szerető, mint azt sejtetni vélte.  
Óvatosan a hatalmas ágyra helyezte édes terhét, majd fölé hajolt, és arcát, nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni. Érezte, ahogy Hermione harisnyába bújtatott lábfeje végigsimít combján és ágyékán.

– Vetkőzz le! – suttogta lágyan, mire ő kissé megemelte a szemöldökét, de engedelmesen az övéhez nyúlt, hogy kicsatolja.  
– Nem, előbb az inget! – követelte a lány, aki egy pillanatra eltűnődött, honnan tört elő e buja, kokottokat meghazudtoló énje, de aztán nagyvonalúan a pezsgő számlájára írta.  
– Alázatos szolgája, hölgyem! – felelte Piton leheletnyi gúnnyal a hangjában. – Kíván még mást is tőlem?  
– El sem tudom mondani, mennyi mindent akarok veled csinálni – felelte Hermione sejtelmes mosollyal.

Piton nem volt ugyan hozzászokva, hogy másnak adja át az irányítást – még az ágyban sem –, de ezúttal úgy döntött, hogy egy ideig engedi a lányt játszani. Kínzó lassúsággal pattintotta ki egyik gombot a másik után, s közben figyelte, ahogy Hermione tekintete elködösödik. Mikor az ing végre lehullt a földre, kézen fogta a lányt, és felhúzta az ágyról. Gyakorlott ujjainak köszönhetően az éj-kék csoda másodpercek alatt a földön találta magát, szemérmetlenül elvegyülve a férfi ruhadarabjával. Hermione mögé lépett, óvatosan kihúzta hajából a hajtűket, majd lágyan beletúrt a leomló barna fürtökbe.

– Gyönyörű vagy, Hermione – mormolta a lány fülébe.

Kecses, fehér nyakát, vállait kezdte el csókolgatni, finoman harapdálni, miközben kezei a testét fedezték fel, melleit simogatták, és lassan lefelé indultak. Halkan felmordult, mikor a lány hátranyúlt, belemarkolt formás hátsójába, és fenekét az ágyékához dörgölte. Tetszett neki, hogy a boszorkány nem szemérmeskedik, hanem buján a tudtára adja, hogy mi az, amire vágyik.

Hermione nem bírta tovább elviselni a férfi simogatásával járó édes, kínzó érzést, többet akart ennél. Megfordult Perselus ölelő karjaiban, és némán könyörögve nézett szenvedélytől csillogó, sötét szemébe. Meghalt volna egy csókért. Mikor végre sajátján érezte Perselus ajkait és nyelvét, az csak annyi megkönnyebbülést hozott, mintha whiskyvel próbált volna tüzet oltani. Ajkai engedelmesen elnyíltak, és hagyta, hogy a férfi olyan gyengéden, mégis szenvedélyesen csókolja, ahogy csak ő tudja csókolni. Gondolatban gyorsan számot vetett eddigi partnereiről és meg kellett állapítania, hogy Piton a legérzékibb férfi, akivel eddig dolga volt. Keze a férfi övén matatott, de eltelt egy kis idő, mire rájött a nyitjára. Türelmetlenül rángatta le róla a fekete szövetnadrágot, gyűlölve minden egyes szálat és öltést, ami elválasztotta attól, amire e pillanatban leginkább vágyott.

– Mily üdvözítően mohó! – nevetett fel a férfi halkan, majd újra betapasztotta Hermione száját, mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna.  
– Gyűlölöm, hogy rajtad mindig annyi ruha van – morogta a lány, és tett egy újabb próbát a nadrág lerángatására, de megint nem járt szerencsével.  
– Hol van a türelme, kisasszony? – incselkedett a férfi mosolyogva.

A lány kezeit eltolva saját maga szabadult meg az ellenkező ruhaneműtől, és már ott állt egy fekete bokszer alsónadrágban, mely úgy feszült testére, mint második bőr, kihangsúlyozva a jókora dudort elől. Hermione visszaült az ágyra, hogy onnan nézze végig a rögtönzött sztriptízt, és nagyot nyelt, mikor végül az alsónemű is csatlakozott a ruha halomhoz a földön. Félig elnyílt ajkai elárulták gondolatait, és ezt a férfi roppant izgatónak találta. Egyre nehezebben tudta visszafogni magát, sőt már nem is akarta. Azonnal meg akarta kóstolni ezt az odaadó tüneményt, akinek minden porcikája csodás volt és izgató. Az ágyra térdelt, és lehúzta a lány lábáról a harisnyát, majd mikor az engedelmesen megemelte csípőjét, eltüntette róla a kis, sötétkék csipkebugyit is.

– Meddig akarsz még várakoztatni? – Hermione kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Csodás és izgató volt minden pillanat, mióta a szobába léptek, de öle lángolt a szenvedélytől, érezni akarta a férfit. – Belehalok, ha tovább kínzol.  
– Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben kínzó lassúsággal csókolta végig combjait.  
– Érezni akarlak! Kérlek, ne kínozz tovább! – felelte a kétségbeesés határán.  
– Mondd ki, mit akarsz tőlem! – utasította Piton, miközben gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy szája és ujjai elkerüljék azt az egy pontot, ahol a lány leginkább érezni akarta őket. – Csak kérned kell, és én megteszek neked bármit.  
– Csókolj meg! – követelte a lány, combjait satuként szorította a férfi köré, nehogy az menekülni tudjon.

Hermione nem láthatta Perselus önelégült mosolyát, de pontosan megérezte a pillanatot, mikor a férfi ajkai falni kezdték. Mohón, rendületlenül ostorozták nőiességét, s mikor szeretője ujjai is testébe hatoltak, hogy csatlakozzanak eme őrült, szenvedélyes ostromhoz, felsikoltott a gyönyörtől, s teste ívbe hajolt. Szemét szorosan összezárta, s csak élvezte, ahogy Perselus még a hasát, melleit becézgeti nyelvével, erősen koncentrálva arra, hogy ne rántsa magával ideje korán az orgazmus hatalmas ereje. Perselus időnként fel-felpillantott a lány arcára, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, Hermione valóban annyira élvezi a dolgot, mint azt gondolja. Nem kellett csalatkoznia, a lány megnyalta résnyire elnyílt ajkait, és mosolyogva viszonozta a férfi kutató pillantását.  
A bájitalmester visszatért a lány kényeztetéséhez. Szívogatta, becézgette a boszorkány csiklóját, és ütemesen mozgatta ujjait a lányban, Hermione úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt szétrobban a teste.  
A férfi nevét ismételgetve élvezett el, és olyan hangosan nyögött a végén, hogy Piton halkan elnevette magát. Büszkeséggel töltötte el, hogy olyan intenzív gyönyört adott Hermionénak, amit valószínűleg még senki mással nem élt át.

A lány csak hosszú percek múltán tért magához a kábulatból, s az első, amit még félig lehunyt pilláin keresztül megpillantott, a férfi sötéten izzó, fekete tekintete, türelmetlen vágyat tükröző arca volt, ahogy mellette feküdt, és a könyökére támaszkodva nézte őt. Viszonozni akarta ezt az eget rengető orgazmust, meg akarta ízlelni a hatalmat.

– Úgy festesz, mint egy jóllakott macska – jegyezte meg a férfi egy szórakozott mosollyal.  
– Pedig ez a kiscica még nagyon is éhes – mondta pajkos vigyorral a lány.

Perselus természetesen nem volt meglepődve, mikor a lány játékosan maga alá gyűrte. Ráült a merevedésére, és néhányszor fel-alá csúszott rajta. A férfi megragadta Hermione csípőjét, de a lány finoman kiszabadította magát a szorításból, és a fejét csóválva jelezte, hogy még nem tartanak ott. Lassan lejjebb csúszott, csókokkal hintette be a férfi mellkasát, majd fejét felemelte, mikor szemmagasságba került Piton merevedésével. Buján megnyalta az ajkát, ami egy újabb kuncogást váltott ki a férfiból.  
Szemét lehunyta, és ajakival körbezárta robbanásra kész erekcióját. Piton rendületlenül hitte, hogy a kis barna egyedülálló nyelvtehetséggel bír. Remélte és várta, hogy ez egyszer megtörténik, de a meglepetés így sem kerülte el. Hermione ösztönösen tudta, hogy mi okoz neki örömet, ujjai és nyelve fürge táncot jártak, miközben felfedező utat tettek férfiasságán. Hamar, fájdalmasan hamar érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább, s rekedten nyögve húzódott el a rózsaszín ajkaktól.

– Elég lesz már – mormolta kelletlenül –, ha nem akarsz most rögtön kivégezni.  
– Lehet, hogy pontosan ez volt a célom – egyenesedett fel a lány.

Hermione szeme csintalanul megcsillant, de úgy döntött, hogy a saját érdekében inkább ellenáll a kísértésnek, még egy utolsó búcsúcsókot lehet a férfi makkjára, majd visszamászott Piton ölébe. A bájitalmester pillantását mindvégig fogva tartva, lassan lovagló ülésbe helyezkedett el annak csípőjén, és önkéntelenül is beharapta az alsóajkát, ahogy combjai közt megérezte a forró lüktetést. Perselus ezen a ponton vesztette el türelmének makacsul kitartó töredékeit. Ha most azonnal nem érezheti, ahogy Hermione forró hüvelye körülöleli a férfiasságát, ordítani fog.  
A lány csípőjét szorosan markolva egyetlen gyors lendülettel hatolt az oly áhított mélységbe, mely izzó lávafolyamként folyt köré, szorítva, hevítve saját szenvedélyét. Hermione felsikoltott a gyönyörtől, míg a férfi a tempót egyre gyorsítva merült el újra és újra a remegő hullámok közt. A szoba csendjét hamarosan betöltötték elragadtatott sóhajtozásaik. Perselus gyors tempót diktált, egyik kezével elengedte a lány csípőjét, és a hüvelykujjával Hermione duzzadt csiklóját kezdte el izgatni. A boszorkány rátámaszkodott a férfi combjára, és fejét hátravetve tartott neki ellent.

– Teljesen megőrjítesz – mordult fel érdes hangon Piton.  
– Ahh, én mindjárt…  
– Várj még – nyögte a férfi, de már nem volt értelme szavainak, mert a lány hüvelye abban a szent pillanatban összerándult, és az orgazmus hullámai magával rántották a férfit is.

Hermione úgy érezte, kilépett a testéből, és most valahol magasan lebeg, a szemére húzódott ködön túl halványan érzékelte, ahogy a férfi teste megrándul, s hangos nyögéssel szabadul meg terhétől. Zihálva borult Perselusra, haja kócos kuszasága betemette a férfi vállait és nyakát, de úgy tűnt, hogy az egy cseppet sem bánja. Arcán különös mosoly terült el, mely az elégedettség, önteltség és kielégültség ötvözetét tükrözte, de Hermione hamar letörölte azt egy lágy csókkal. Lábai remegtek a kimerültségtől, de nem is igazán akart mozdulni.

– Nem is volt rossz – fúrta bele az orrát a férfi nyakába. – Igazán kellemes volt.  
– Kellemes? – háborodott fel Piton, és kicsit arrébb mozdult, hogy belenézhessen a lány szemébe. – Világklasszis menet volt!  
Hermione kuncogni kezdett.  
– Igaza van, Mr Piton, kérem, bocsásson meg könnyelmű szóhasználatomért – szemtelenkedett. – Maga most tényleg úgy ellátta a bajomat, hogy mozdulni sem bírok.  
– Na, ez már sokkal jobban hangzik – csókolta meg békülékenyen a lány homlokát. – Én előre megmondtam, hogy jól fogsz járni…  
– Igen, többször kéne elhinnem, amit mondasz – mondta Hermione két ásítás között.  
Még jobban a férfi karjai közé fészkelte magát, fejét a mellkasára hajtotta, s lehunyta a szemét, Perselus pedig hamarosan követte a példáját.

SS/HG

Perselus ébredt fel elsőként, alighogy kinyitotta a szemét, oldalra fordult. Hermione haja szétterült a párnán, a légzése egyenletes és nyugodt volt. A férfi egy ideig nézte őt, majd óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, és bement a fürdőszobába. Miután végzett a reggeli mosakodással, halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, és ránézett a még mindig alvó lányra, felkapta a székről a pizsamaalsóját, majd átment a másik szobába. A kandallón keresztül megrendelte a reggelit, életében először két személyre. Még soha senki nem töltötte nála az éjszakát, akit még reggelre is ott marasztalt volna.

A tálcát maga előtt lebegtetve ment vissza, majd megállt az ágy mellett. Hermione ébredezni kezdett a friss kávé illatára. Nagyot nyújtózkodva kinyitotta a szemét és elmosolyodott.

– Szép jó reggelt, kisasszony! – ült le az ágy szélére Piton. – A reggelije tálalva.  
– Oh, ágyba kapom a reggelit, micsoda kényeztetés, nem is tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki. – Kicsit előrébbhajolt, a takaró lecsúszott a mellkasáról, de nem zavartatta magát – Piton már úgyis látott rajta mindent tegnap éjszaka –, majd levadászott egy csókot.  
A férfi megkent egy pirítóst lekvárral, és átnyújtotta a lánynak.  
– Ha lehet, ne morzsázd össze az ágyam – közölte, majd belekortyolt a kávéjába.  
– Na, és mit szoktál csinálni vasárnaponként? – kérdezte két falat között Hermione. – Gondolom, sok dolgod van, és én igazán nem akarok a terhedre lenni.  
Piton szótlanul gyönyörködött pár másodpercig a lány melleinek szépségében. Tetszett neki, hogy Hermione milyen természetességgel viselkedik előtte. Persze nem is volt mit szégyellnie, lélegzetelállítóan festett meztelenül.  
– Vár rám egy rakás kijavításra való dolgozat, de megkímélem a diákjaimat és magamat is, mert most elnapolom a dolgot. Viszont lenne egy kis dolgom a laborban, és ha gondolod, segíthetnél. – Függőben hagyta a kérdést.  
– Rendben van, csak visszamegyek a szobámba, és átöltözöm, azt hiszem, az estélyi ruhámban furcsán festenék a laborodban. De mielőtt elmegyek, még valamit tudnom kell…  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Mit rejt az a függöny a falon? – kérdezte Hermione elpirulva. – Ha magánügy megértem, én csak…  
Piton felkelt az ágyról, és odasétált a falhoz, majd egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta a leplet a képről. Hermione szeme galleon méretűre kerekedett, majd szinte azonnal feltört belőle a nevetés. A falon ott lógott Minerva McGalagony portréja, amiből tucatnyi darts nyíl állt ki.

– Ha eljár a szád, válogatott kínzásokat fogok eszközölni rajtad, és utána meg foglak fojtani – közölte Piton unott hangon. – De persze sejtetted.  
– Igen, ez nem is volt kérdés. Igazán kreatív vagy, Perselus – prüszkölte.  
– Ha kiszórakozta magát a kisasszony, akkor akár indulhat is – mondta a férfi, és elvette a tálcát az ágyról, nehogy Hermione lerúgja, miközben kiszáll a takaró alól.  
– Igazából kicsit megleptél, ha tippelnem kellett volna azt mondtam volna, az én képembe dobálsz nyilakat – kuncogott.  
– Ki mondta, hogy nincs rólad képem? Láttad már a dolgozószobám falát? – kérdezte a szája szélén megbújó sejtelmes mosollyal.  
Hermione arca megnyúlt.  
– Honnan szereztél rólam egy képet? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
– Az újságból – felelte a férfi vállvonogatva.

Hermione gyorsan visszavette a tegnap esti ruháját, és bár Piton nem szívesen, de hagyta, hogy felmenjen a saját szobájába. Előrelátóan a kandallót használta, mert nem tudhatta, kivel fut össze a folyosókon ezen a korai órán. Vett egy meleg zuhanyt, keresett valami kényelmes öltözéket, és lófarokba kötötte a haját. A tükörbe pillantva észrevette, hogy egy levakarhatatlannak tűnő mosoly ült ki az arcára. Boldog volt.

Már éppen belépett volna a kandallóba, hogy visszamenjen a férfi lakosztályába, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón. Először nem akarta kinyitni, de végül meggondolta magát. Neville karba font kézzel, igen morcosan várakozott kint a folyosón.

– Szia! – köszönt rá a lány jókedvűen.  
– Beszélnünk kell! – furakodott be a boszorkány mellett.  
– Persze, tolakodj csak be – morogta az orra alatt. – Mit tehetek érted?  
– Jól szórakoztál az este? – kérdezte Longbottom ingerülten. – Csak mert lehet, hogy másoknak nem tűnt fel, de én láttam, hogy kivel somfordáltál ki a nagyteremből, és biztosra veszem, hogy nem alszol olyan mélyen, hogy a többszöri kopogtatásomra sem nyitsz ajtót, ezért feltételezem, hogy Pitonnál maradtál.  
– Te itt jártál az éjjel? – hökkent meg a lány. – Na, és Luna nem…  
– Luna teljesen kiütötte magát tegnap, egyszerűen beájult az ágyba, és baromi hangosan horkolva elaludt – vágott Neville a lány szavába. – Én viszont voltam olyan ütődött, hogy idejöjjek, és megtudjam, amit már amúgy is sejtettem.  
Hermione lesütötte a szemét.  
– Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék.  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy vele töltötted az éjszakát, és ne is kezdj el arról hazudozni, hogy csak beszélgettetek, mert úgysem hiszem el! – Neville most először vágta a lány fejéhez, hogy mennyire rosszallja a viselkedését. Korábban soha egyszer sem illette kritikával, mindig ő volt az, aki másokkal szemben is a védelmére kelt. Most sem a rosszakarat vezette, de túlságosan szerette a lányt ahhoz, hogy ölbe tett kézzel nézze végig, ahogy a vesztébe rohan. – Nem értelek téged – sóhajtott bosszúsan. – Nem bántott téged eleget? Csak egy újabb okot adtál neki, hogy kijátszhasson, amikor majd úgy tartja kedve. Piton nem rendes ember!  
– Neki is vannak hibái, mint másnak, de elég felnőtt vagyok hozzá, hogy el tudjam dönteni, hogy érdemes-e a bizalmamra! – dohogott Hermione. – Nincs jogod beleszólni a magánéletembe, én sem szóltam bele a tiedbe soha!  
– Meg fog bántani – mondta Neville sokkal nyugodtabb hangon. – Akkor pedig majd hozzám fogsz rohanni, hogy kaparjalak össze a romjaidból, mint mikor megkaptad azt a hülye rivallót Harryéktől.

Hermione egyszerűen nem is tudta elhinni, hogy a férfi ilyeneket vág a fejéhez. Miért gondolja azt, hogy nem tudja megfelelően megítélni Piton szándékait? Ennyire gyenge jellemnek tartja?

– Most az lesz a legjobb, ha elmész! – nyitotta ki az ajtót a lány, és ellentmondást nem tűrően nézett a barna hajú férfira.  
– Ne feledd, hogy én előre szóltam, nem lesz ennek jó vége!  
– Köszönöm, hogy így aggódsz! – csapta rá az ajtót Hermione.

Le kellett ülnie egy kicsit, hogy lehiggadjon, mielőtt visszamegy Pitonhoz. Neville szavai szíven ütötték. Ő is félt tőle, hogy ez a törékeny illúzió, amit boldogság néven ismer, el fog tűnni, de ő nem akarta, hogy így legyen. Minden aggodalma ellenére adott egy esélyt Pitonnak, és azt akarta, hogy működjön a dolog kettőjük között, holott tudta, hogy mennyi buktatója van egy kapcsoltnak a férfival. Az lesz a legjobb, ha őszintén elbeszélget vele a tegnap estéről, és a továbbiakról, mielőtt még hiú reményeket kezd el táplálni teljesen feleslegesen.

Perselus a fotelban ült, és a bájitalszemlét lapozgatta, közben lopva a falon lévő órára pillantott. Egy makacs gondolat ott motoszkált a fejében, hogy a lány talán meggondolta magát, és nem fog visszajönni. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy ez egészen elszomorítja. Éppen mikor úgy döntött, hogy felszól Hermione lakosztályába, és minden büszkesége ellenére megkérdezi, hol marad ilyen sokáig, a zöld lángok felcsaptak a kandallóban, és Granger belépett a nappaliba.

– Bocsánat, hogy ilyen sokáig elmaradtam – szabadkozott Hermione.  
– Sokáig? – Piton lassan az órára nézett. – Fel sem tűnt – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.  
– Szóval te itt ültél és csak olvasgattál? – kérdezte a lány mosolyogva. – Fel sem merült benned, hogy nem jövök vissza… Mert olyan magabiztosak vagyunk, ugye?  
– Lehet, hogy egészen idáig fel-alá járkáltam a kandalló előtt, és azon tépelődtem, mi tarthat eddig, aztán mikor felcsaptak a lángok, gyorsan iderohantam, és most úgy teszek, mint akit roppant mód lekötöttek az újságcikkek – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Így történt? – incselkedett a lány.  
– Természetesen nem! – vágta rá Piton.

A férfi magánlaborja elkápráztatta a lányt. Hihetetlenül modernül volt felszerelve, és szinte nem volt olyan ritka és különleges bájital-hozzávaló, ami ne sorakozott volna ott a polcokon. Piton meggyújtotta a lángot az egyik nagyméretű üst alatt, és lassan kevergetni kezdte a már majdnem összeért főzetet. Hermione mellé állt, és beleszippantott a bájitalba. Természetesen azonnal tudta, hogy mi van az üstben, de igyekezett visszafogni okoskodó énjét. A bájitalmester adott neki egy kis feladatot, így egy jó fél órán át aprított és szeletelt. Néma csendben dolgoztak egymás mellett, olyanok voltak, mint egy összeszokott páros. Ám Hermione gondolatai folyamatosan ott zakatoltak a fejében. Meg akarta beszélni a dolgot Perselusszal, mert be akarta bizonyítani Neville-nek, hogy téved a férfival kapcsolatban. Csak éppen nem tudta, hogy kezdjen hozzá.

– Még soha nem voltál ennyire csendben, azt hiszem, ez kicsit aggasztó – somolygott a férfi, mikor mögé állt, és finoman belecsókol a nyakába. – Jó lenne azt hinni, hogy még a tegnap esti együttlétünk hatása alatt állsz, de ezt erősen kétlem.  
– Ha már szóba hoztad a tegnap estét… – Hermione letette a kést, és megtörölte ragacsos ujjait a felé nyújtott ruhában. – Egészen pontosan hogyan definiálnád a kapcsolatunk jelenlegi szakaszát? – tudakolta érdeklődve.  
Piton arcán egy pillanatnyi meglepődés tükröződött, de olyan gyorsan eltűnt, ahogy jött. Karba font kézzel nekivetette a hátát a mögötte lévő szekrénynek. Hosszú percekig nem szólalt meg, Hermione tudta, hogy a választ fontolgatja, csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy az őszinte véleményét akarja valami kevésbé fájó hazugság mögé rejteni, vagy éppen azon töri a fejét, hogy egyáltalán mit is kéne mondani.

– Nem egészen vagyok benne biztos, hogy nekünk kapcsolatunk lenne – szólalt meg végül a férfi. – Tény, hogy egy ritka kellemes estét töltöttünk együtt, de ez aligha nevezhető kapcsolatnak.  
– Na, és ha megismétlődik az a kellemes este? – ütötte tovább a vasat a lány.  
– Ha a továbbiakban is rendszeres vendége leszel a hálószobámnak, akkor azt hiszem, nyugodt szívvel állíthatom, hogy a szeretőm lettél – közölte a férfi rejtelmes arccal.  
– De az még nem lesz attól kapcsolat? – próbálkozott Hermione.  
Piton megnyalta a szája szélét, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
– A viszony szó jobban illene rá, ha már mindenképpen nevet akarsz neki adni. – Perselus oldalra billentette a fejét. – Ha jól sejtem, te egy kicsit többre számítasz.  
– Nem, nem, ez pontosan az, amit akarok – füllentette a lány. Érezte, hogy a gyomra megrándult, miközben ezt kimondta. Persze, hogy valami biztatóbbra számított, de nem erőszakolhatta rá magát a férfira.  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez így megfelel neked? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.  
– Tudsz mást is ajánlani nekem? – kérdezett vissza a lány.  
– Nem! – vágta rá a férfi, majd ellökte magát a szekrénytől, és odasétált a bájitalához.

Újabb fél órán át nem esett köztük szó. Piton ujjait lassan végigvezette a maga elé kiterített recepten, Hermione pedig tovább szeletelt, és igyekezett gondtalannak látszani, noha tudta, hogy igazából nem az. Nem akarta, hogy Perselus azt higgye róla, hogy olyan ostoba, naiv kis nőcske, aki azt gondolja, az első szeretkezés után máris megkérik a kezét. Szó sem volt erről, csupán jobban örült volna, ha Piton nem zárkózik el egy kapcsolat elől, de hát sejthette volna, hogy az nem megy ilyen könnyen. Ismerte már annyira a férfit, hogy tudja, neki az ilyesmihez több idő kell. A kérdés csak az volt, hogy mennyi.

A szerelmi jelenet a saját és egy, a névtelenségét kérő barátnőm keze munkáját dicséri. Nagyon szépen köszönöm neki a segítséget.


	16. Chapter 16

Tizenhatodik

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it, in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you wont tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret. If one of them is dead..._

*

Hermione gyakori vendég lett Piton lakosztályában, de mindeddig sikerült ezt titokban tartania. Meglepően könnyedén vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi nem akar tőle szorosabb kapcsolatot, bár a lelke mélyén elszomorította a tény, hogy csupán a szerető szerepét osztották rá.  
Perselus időnként élt a _most egyedül szeretnék lenni egy kicsit_ vétójogával, és ilyenkor Hermione meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy majd megöli az unalom egyedül az ágyában. Szinte már remegve várta, mikor láthatja újra a férfit.  
Még mindig szórakoztatta a bájitalmester száraz humora, a szarkazmusa, cinizmusa. De természetesen sokat vitatkoztak, bár ezek nem voltak vérre menő összeszólalkozások, azért mindketten meglehetősen szenvedélyesen védték az igazukat.

Perselus eleinte kicsit kényelmetlennek érezte, hogy Hermione ilyen sok időt akar vele tölteni, de végül belátta, hogy az estéket akkor is el lehet tölteni tartalmasan, ha nem a lepedőn hemperegnek. Persze a szeretkezések mennyiségére és minőségére sem lehetett panasza, mert Hermione hamar bebizonyította neki, hogy nem csak gyakorlott szerető, de ha ellazul, akkor szinte bármire kapható. Volt valami frusztráló abban, hogy nem mozdultak ki a kastélyból. Persze bizonyos szempontból izgalmas volt ez a titkolózás, a lopott órák, az apró összenézések a folyosón, de mégis ijesztő volt a tudat Hermione számára, hogy már megint van egy titka.  
Piton titokban akarta tartani a dolgot, ami kettőjük között zajlott, ameddig csak tudta.  
Granger nem mondta el neki, hogy Neville már tud a viszonyukról, és nem is tervezte egyhamar, hogy beavatja a férfit.

A titkolózás nem volt könnyű, Granger néha szívesen világgá kürtölte volna, hogy végre van valakije, de nem tehette. Néha úgy érezte, mindenkit becsap, és nem nagyon szeretett hazudni. Neville a bál óta nem volt hajlandó szóba állni vele, tüntetően elfordult, ha a lány meg akarta szólítani az étkezések során, és soha nem válaszolt az üzenetekre, amiket Hermionétól kapott.

SS/HG

Minerva értekezletet tartott a közelgő szünidőre hivatkozva. Perselus a szokásos helyén ült, míg a lány az asztal másik végén foglalt helyet. Longbottom ezúttal sem volt hajlandó a barátnője mellé ülni, ami nem kerülte el Piton figyelmét sem. Egy pár alkalommal megpróbált erről beszélni a lánnyal, de miután Hermione hallgatott, a bájitalmester csak megvonta a vállát és annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Igazság szerint nem különösebben érdekelte Longbottom viselkedése, csak azért érdeklődött, mert úgy gondolta, a lány talán beszélni akar róla. Egyre másra vette magán észre az árulkodó jeleket, és noha még tagadta maga előtt, de érezte, hogy Hermione kezd fontossá válni a számára. Ezért is próbált meg a kedvében járni, de nem akart teljesen kifordulni magából.

A boszorkány némán meredt maga elé, és újra meg újra felelevenítette Ginny levelét, aznap reggel kapott. A vörös hajú barátnője több soron át udvarias hangnemben írt neki mindenféle semmiségekről. Érdeklődött Draco esküvői előkészületeiről, amiről Hermione tudta, hogy Ginny sokkal naprakészebb, mint ő maga. Aztán végül Weasley csak előhozakodott azzal, amiért pennát ragadott.

Granger majdnem lefordult a székről, amikor azt a döbbenetes sort elolvasta. Újra és újra átfutotta, de a szöveg nem változott, a tartalma továbbra is egyértelmű és velős volt.  
**Tudom, hogy viszonyod van Perselus Pitonnal!**  
Egy perc se kellett a barna hajú boszorkánynak, hogy egyből Neville-t kezdje el gyanúsítani, hiszen rajta kívül senki más nem tudott a dologról. Igyekezett meggyőzni magát róla, hogy a férfit csak a jó szándék vezérelte, de ezek a gondolatok eltörpültek az egyre növekvő haragja mellett.  
Ginny leírta számtalan aggodalmát is a viszonnyal kapcsoltban, noha még a negyedét sem tudhatta annak, amit Piton Hermionéval művelt. Kéretlen tanácsokkal látta el, és biztosította afelől, hogy ezt nem fogja elmondani a többieknek. Ez volt az egyetlen jó hír a levélben. De ettől még ugyanolyan nyomasztó volt a tudat, hogy a titok nem titok többé, mert ha már ennyien tudnak róla, akkor csak idő kérdése, hogy valaki elszólja magát.

Hermione tudta, hogy nem bírna elviselni még egy rivallót a barátaitól, pedig számítani lehetett egy újabbra, ha Harry és Ron tudomást szereznek a viszonyról. Keserű szájízzel törődött bele, hogy az izgalom máris tovaszállt, és a titkos kapcsolat már inkább teherré kezdett válni.  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy Ginny mit fog kezdeni ezzel az információval, mert bár ígéretet tett róla, hogy hallgatni fog, Hermione kételkedett ebben.  
Hogy kerülhetett megint ilyen nehéz helyzetbe?

Neville magán érezte a lány pillantását, míg McGalagony professzor beszélt. Perselus figyelmét sem kerülte el, hogy Hermione meglehetősen morózus hangulatban van, és úgy szorongatja az előtte heverő pergamen szélét, hogy még az ujjai is belefehérednek. A boszorkány válogatott kínzásokat sorolt fel magában, aminek ki fogja tenni Lonbottomot, amint egyedül lesznek egy percre.

Az értekezletnek már percek óta vége volt, mire a lány feleszmélt végre. A legtöbben már elhagyták az irodát, közöttük Piton is, egyedül Neville szöszmötölt még ott az asztalnál a pergamenjeit rendezgetve, ami nyilvánvalóan csak időhúzás volt a részéről. Hermione halkan hátratolta a székét, és megállította a férfit, mikor az ajtóhoz lépett.

– Akinek eljár a szája… Csúnyán visszaéltél a bizalmammal! – A hangja ostorként csattant vissza az üres terem falairól.  
Neville megzavarodva pislogott a lányra. Elképzelése sem volt, miről beszél.  
– Azt hittem, egyértelmű, hogy nem mondhatod el senkinek sem! Talán az életedre kellett volna megesketnem téged?  
– Miről beszélsz?  
Hermione keserűen felnevetett. Hát tényleg ezt az ostoba játékot fogják játszani?  
– Rólad beszélek és a nagy szádról… – Vibrált az idegességtől. Nem is akart arra gondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha Perselus is rájön, hogy kitudódott a kis viszonyuk. – Hogy tudtad elmondani Ginnynek? Miért nem rögtön Ronnak és Harrynek beszéltél rólunk?  
Neville kihúzta magát, és tett egy lépést a lány felé. Már megértette, honnan fúj a szél, de az ő lelkiismerete tiszta volt.  
– Ez valami félreértés lesz, mert én nem beszéltem rólad és Pitonról senkinek!  
– Akkor mégis honnan tud róla? Tudod mit jelent titkot tartani? – Hermione kissé elpirult, ahogy ezt kimondta, hiszen ő sem tudja, hogyan kell titkot tartani, de Neville azt hitte, a méregtől vörösödött el.

Longbottom mentegetőzött még egy ideig, aztán ő is elvesztette a türelmét, és olyan haragosan nézett a lányra, mint még soha azelőtt.

– Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki tényleg mindig és mindenkor melletted állt! Hogy képzelheted azt, hogy így hátba támadlak téged? Még Lunának sem mondtam semmit!  
– De, de…  
Granger már nem értett semmit. Először azt hitte, Neville jóindulatból beszélt a lánnyal, később azt gondolta, hogy meg akarta leckéztetni. De ha nem ő árulta el, akkor Ginny honnan tudja?  
– Talán meg kéne őt kérdezned, honnan ilyen jól értesült – közölte Neville, mintha csak olvasott volna a lány gondolataiban.  
– Esküszöl, hogy nem te mondtad el?  
– Számít, ha esküszöm neked valamire? – kérdezte Longbottom egy fanyar mosollyal. – Nem én voltam, ha nem elég neked a szavam, akkor…  
– Elég nekem a szavad!  
Hermione leroskadt az egyik székre, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Ez az egész kezd kicsúszni az irányítása alól, és nem akart megint ilyen nyomás alatt élni. Egyszer már átélte milyen az, ha valami ekkora horderejű dologról nem beszélhet, és majdnem ráment ő is és Draco is.

Neville leguggolt elé, és bátorítóan megszorongatta a lány térdét. Bármennyire is ellenezte ezt a bolond dolgot Piton és Hermione között, nem tudta közönyösen nézni, hogy a barátnője szenved. Átérezte az aggodalmát, a félelmét, és már ezerszer elátkozta a saját fejét, amiért azt mondta Grangernek, hogy többé ne is számítson rá.

– Nem tudom, honnan tudja, de kell lennie rá ésszerű magyarázatnak – vigasztalta a lányt. – Nem áltatlak azzal, hogy minden rendbe jön, de talán beszélned kéne Pitonnal is, mert meglehet, hogy a titkotok hamarabb kiderül, mint azt akarnátok.  
– Ha ezt elmondom neki, mindennek vége – siránkozott Hermione.  
– Úgy érted, el fog hagyni? – Neville-t nem érte meglepetésként, hogy a boszorkány bólintott. Úgy gondolta, hogy nagyon is jellemző lenne Pitonra, ha az első nehézségnél kihátrálna a kapcsolatukból.  
– Fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdjek, és olyan abszurd, hogy pont te vigasztalsz azok után, hogy…  
– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen barom voltam – motyogta az orra alatt fülig elvörösödve. – Nem kellett volna így rád támadnom.  
Hermione halványan elmosolyodott és megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Luna tudja, hogy összezördültünk valamin, és azóta nem hagy nekem nyugtot. Folyton rágta a fülemet, és én már nem bírom ezt tovább – sopánkodott a férfi.  
– Szóval azért kérsz bocsánatot, hogy a barátnőd kedvére tegyél? – billentette félre a fejét Hermione.  
– Természetesen nem! – húzta ki magát Neville. – Én csak… Csak nagyon bántott, amiket a fejedhez vágtam, nem érdemelted meg.  
– Jogos volt az aggodalmad, és utólag belátom, hogy még ha mondhattad volna kedvesebben is, de igazad volt. Perselus tényleg könnyedén össze tudná törni a szívemet… –Elszomorította, hogy ez igaz.  
– Ha ez bekövetkezik, akkor az én vállam mindig a rendelkezésedre fog állni – mosolygott halványan Neville.  
Hermione felállt, csak egy percig hezitált, majd melegen megölelte a férfit, és egy apró puszit nyomott az arcára.  
– Nem szeretek veled haragban lenni – ismerte be Longbottom. – Rettentően untam magam az elmúlt hetek alatt, míg játszottam a sértődöttet.  
– Akkor se sokat láttál volna, ha beszélünk, nagyon elfoglalt vagyok esténként, ugyanis…  
– Ne! – kiáltotta a férfi ijedten. – Kérlek, ne avass be a részletekbe, jobb, ha az ilyesmiről nem is tudok!  
– Igaz is, a titok nem titok többé, ha már hárman tudjuk.  
– Vagy négyen… – utalt a férfi Ginnyre.  
– A jó ég tudja, ki mindenki jöhetett még rá, valahogy helyre kell tenni ezt a dolgot…

SS/HG

Április utolsó hetében már kezdett igazán melegre fordulni az idő. Minden fa zöldellt, a virágok szirmot bontottak és a természet életre kelt. Draco és Emily csodás helyszínt választott a menyegzőnek. Egy visszafogott, de mégis elegáns sátor állt egy hatalmas kert közepén, ahova a vendégek többsége már megérkezett. A ház és a birtok Emily nagymamájának volt a tulajdona, aki szinte repesett a boldogságtól, hogy ott akarják tartani az esküvőt.  
Mindenfelé virágcsokrok és szalagok voltak aggatva, a kövezett úton szinte vonalzóval egyengették el a kavicsokat. Halk zene szólt, gyertyák égtek a sátorban lévő oltár két szélén. Ámulatba ejtően meghitt volt a hely, és káprázatos volt a buja kert, ami körülvette.

Hermione és Piton külön-külön indultak el az esküvőre, ez a férfi kifejezett kívánsága volt.  
A lány nem ellenkezett vele, tudta, hogy felesleges szélmalomharc lenne. De a gyomra borsónyira szűkült, mikor a sátorba belépve azonnal kiszúrta Ginnyt és a többieket. A vörös hajú lány mindent tudó mosollyal intett felé, majd elindult nyomában Harryvel és Ronnal.

Hermione torka elszorult, hirtelen kevésnek érezte a levegőt a helyiségben, és legszívesebben elfutott volna. Piton eléggé messze volt tőlük, Minerva mellett állt, és meglehetősen unatkozó arcot öltött magára. A Malfoy házaspárnak híre-hamva sem volt, ahogy arra számítani lehetett.  
A pletykalapok hónapokig cikkeztek Draco hirtelen pálfordulásáról, és az eltávolodásáról, amit a szülei állítólag nagyon megszenvedtek. Az igazság az volt, hogy Lucius semmi perc alatt kitagadta „árulónak" vélt fiát, aki hajlandó volt lepaktálni Harry Potterrel.

– Draco szeretne veled néhány szót váltani, fent van a házban – mutatott Ginny a tőlük nem messze fekvő kisebb villa irányába. – Ha bemész, fel a lépcsőn, aztán balra a harmadik ajtó, nem lehet eltéveszteni.  
– Jó, de előbb szeretnék veled néhány szót váltani – közölte Granger határozottan.  
– Ráérünk később is beszélni – vigyorgott a Weasley lány. – Sejtem, miről szeretnél társalogni, és azt hiszem, az igazán várhat még…  
– Rendben van, akkor később találkozunk…  
– Persze, mi itt leszünk – kacsintott rá Ginny.

Hermione elbizonytalanodva fordult el, nem igazán tudta hova tenni a másik lány határtalan jókedvét. Ha most addig fogja cukkolni a hallgatásával, ameddig csak tudja, akkor az esküvő végére Grangernek csomókban fog kihullani a haja.

A villa berendezése nagyon szép volt, Hermione bármerre fordult, mindenhol antik bútorokba ütközött. Hamar megtalálta a szobát, amit Ginny említett neki. Bekopogott, majd lenyomta a kilincset. Draco pár lépéssel átszelte a közöttük lévő távolságot, rámosolygott, majd szorosan megölelte. Gondosan bezárta az ajtót a lány mögött, és hellyel kínálta Hermionét, ám ő inkább állva maradt.  
A szobába csak úgy áradt be a késő délutáni napfény a nagy franciaablakokon keresztül. Draco lenyűgözően festett az öltönyében. A nyakkendőjén lévő ezüstszínű hímzésen kívül minden hófehér volt rajta. Tejföl szőke haját hátrasimította, és az arcán ugyanaz a kisfiús mosoly játszott, amibe a lány beleszeretett egykor.  
Olyan magabiztosnak látszott. Hermione mosolygott, de tudta, hogy bármennyire szeretné, most mégsem tud szívből örülni. Mondani akart valami kedveset, de nem tudott megszólalni.

Talán a szőke varázsló megérezhette rajta a nyugtalan tétovázást, egy pillanatra neki is bizonytalanság suhant át a tekintetén. Visszafordult az egész alakos tükörhöz, hogy megigazítsa az amúgy tökéletesen egyenesen álló nyakkendőjét. Nem tudott Hermione szemébe nézni, így csak a tükörből pillantott vissza rá. Ő kérte meg Ginnyt, hogy küldje fel a lányt, de most már nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez olyan jó ötlet volt. Ha most beszélni kezdenek, valami le fog zárulni az életükben, kimondják, amit kell, és vége van. Félt ettől a végleges döntéstől, félt tőle, hogy az űr, ami utána marad, kitölthetetlen lesz.

Granger torkát keserű könnyek mardosták, és nem tudta nem kimutatni, hogy majdnem megszakad a szíve. Ő is tudta, hogy muszáj túlesniük rajta. Jöhet a könnyes búcsú, sok szerencsét kíván a férfinak, és elengedi. Már olyan régóta nem tartozott hozzá, mégis a szíve kis szeglete az övé volt, és talán az övé is marad örökre.

Draco sem bírt tovább szótlanul álldogálni. Egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét, majd nagy levegőt vett, lassan kifújta, és megfordult. Csak álltak ott egymással szemben, hol erőtlenül mosolyogva, hol szomorúan vizslatva a másikat. Kintről beszűrődött a madarak csicsergése, a vendégek izgatott zsibongása, a halk zeneszó. Itt volt az idő, ezt már nem halogathatták tovább…

– Megnősülök. – Ezt a tényt már mindketten tudták egy ideje, Draco mégis úgy érezte, hogy ki kell mondania.  
– Igen, ez a te nagy napod… – Hermione hangja elhalt a végén.  
– Boldog vagyok…  
– Ahogy annak lennie kell.  
– Tényleg lehetek boldog, úgy értem nem csalás egy kicsit? – Draco megeresztett egy szórakozott mosolyt. – Úgy érzem, cserbenhagylak. Nem is értem már, mi történt velünk.  
– Kicsit becsaptuk az időt, azt hittük, Dumbledore tud Istent játszani, és bíztunk, annyi gyermeki ártatlansággal, amennyi csak maradt nekünk abban az időben.

Gondolatban mindketten visszarepültek a hatodik évükbe, amit a Roxfortban töltöttek. Megint a csendes, félhomályos. Szükség Szobájában voltak, újra ölelték egymást, és hallották saját bolond fogadkozásukat, hogy ha vége lesz mindennek, többé soha nem eresztik el a másikat. Ígéretek, csókok, könnycseppek, sóhajok. Sírás, nevetés, vita hangja csendült fel a fülükben. Kétségbeesés, remény, félelem és bizakodás véget nem érő ördögi köre volt. Véget kellett érnie, ezt talán már akkor is tudták. Egy titok volt az egész, egy aprócska jelentéktelen semmiség, ami először csak egy füllentés volt Hermione részéről, majd nőttön-nőtt, árulás és csalás lett belőle. Végül gyilkosság…

– Nekünk kéne most ott állni? – Malfoy elfordította a fejét. Még kimondani is fájt.  
– Ne mondd ezt! – Hermione odalépett a férfi elé, és az egyik kezét Draco vállára tette. – Szereted Emilyt, és ennek így kellett lennie. Persze, hogy nem nekünk kéne ott állni. Hiányozna neked az ikrek állandó közbeszólása, Ron szemforgatása és Harry idétlen bazsalygása?  
– Most, hogy így mondod, erre azt hiszem, számítanom kell a következő fél órában…  
– Az ikreket nem hívtad meg, ugye?  
– Hát, de. – Ezen mindketten elnevették magukat, és a feszültség oldódni kezdett.

– Jaj, Hermione, nem kellett volna így lennie, bátrabbnak kellett volna lennünk. – A szőke férfi hangjában volt némi neheztelés, de nem magukra haragudott, csak a körülményekre, amik szétválasztották őket.  
Éket vert közéjük a fájdalom, a veszteség, és soha nem lettek volna boldogok együtt.  
– Mindent megtettünk, amit tudtunk. Nekünk… Nem maradt több időnk.

Draco szeme sarkában megcsillant az első könnycsepp, miközben szelíden mosolygott. Hermione óvatosan megérintette a másik vállát is, majd a férfi olyan hevesen magához szorította, hogy alig kapott levegőt. De nem bánta, nem akart lélegezni, nem akart létezni ebben a pillanatban. Csak emlékezni vágyott, eljátszani a gondolattal, hogy mindent rendeztek maguk körül, és ez a nap az ő boldogságukról szól.

– Szeretem őt, Merlin a tanúm rá, hogy nagyon szeretem, de nem múlik el nap, hogy ne gondolnák rá, hogy…  
– Sss – tette Hermione a kezét a férfi szájára. – Nekem is fáj, de már vége van, el kell temetnünk ezt a dolgot magunkban.

Malfoy lassan bólintott. Vége volt évekkel ezelőtt, de nem engedték el egymás „kezét" soha. Most viszont kénytelenek voltak. Hermione tudta, hogy nem lehet többé Draco életének része, nem úgy, ahogy azelőtt. Ez a hely már Emilyt illeti meg, és ebbe bele kell nyugodnia. Még ha fáj is az elválás, rá kellett jönniük, hogy már évekkel ezelőtt megváltak a másiktól. Azon a szörnyű napon mindennek vége volt, nem voltak többé egymáséi.

– Boldog leszel, nagyon boldog! – eresztett meg egy mosolyt a lány. – Szerencsések vagytok, ne szalaszd el a lehetőséged miattam. Ne törje meg a mai nap varázsát az, ami a miénk lehetett volna.  
– Igazad van, nem tehetem ezt Emilyvel, hiszen ez a mi napunk.  
– Így van… Csak ti számítotok.  
– Mindig fontos leszel nekem, Hermione! – fogadkozott Malfoy.  
– Ahogy te is nekem, Draco! – ígérte meg a lány is.

A szőke varázsló játszi könnyedséggel simított ki egy kósza tincset a lány arcából, még egyszer rámosolygott, amit Hermione most már szívből jövően tudott viszonozni, és lehelet finoman megcsókolták egymást. Most utoljára, mert mindketten tudták, ez az egyetlen csók az, ami az övéké lehet, ez az emlék lesz az, ami majd átmelengeti a szívüket, ha a másikra gondolnak.

– Vége van… – Hermione mondta ki, majd engedett a szorításon, amivel a férfibe kapaszkodott, és szépen lassan hátrébb lépett.  
– Bárhogy volt, soha nem bántam meg.  
– Ahogy én sem – mosolygott a lány, majd magára hagyta a vőlegényt a szobában.

SS/HG

Ginny foglalt helyet maga mellett Hermionénak is, akin nem látszott, hogy az előbb zárta le élete egyik legmeghatározóbb szakaszát. A vörös hajú lány belekarolt a barátnőjébe, és rámosolygott. Hermione imádkozott azért, hogy Ginny ne most hozakodjon elő a viszony témával, de szerencsére nem volt alkalmuk szót váltani, mert a zene felcsendült, és elindultak az édes kis koszorúslányok a két padsor között. Szórták maguk előtt a virágot, ahogy óvatosan lépkedtek a szőnyegen. Dracón látszott, hogy ideges, és Harry ezen nagyon jól szórakozott mögötte állva, ám amikor kapott egy szúrós pillantást a szőke férfitől, azonnal abbahagyta a vigyorgást.

Hermione el sem tudott képzelni abszurdabb dolgot, mint azt látni, hogy Draco Malfoy tanúja Harry Potter. Tudta, hogy ha most a szőke varázsló szülei itt lennének, Nacissa már a szívéhez kapott volna, és szörnyülködve csóválta volna a fejét.

Emily arcát fátyol fedte, ahogy az apja karját szorongatva haladt el mellettük. Draco mosolya töretlen volt, és mikor felhajtotta a fátylat a lány arcáról, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hintsen egy röpke csókot az ajkára. A ceremónia szívbe markolóan meghitt volt. Hermione még soha azelőtt nem hallott ilyen ékes szavakat senkitől, és még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, mikor Draco fogadalmat tett Emilynek. Ginny szeme sarkában könnyek csillogtak, de Granger nem tudott sírni. Egy szörnyű igazságra jött rá abban a pillanatban. Nem az az igazi kín, amikor könnyektől el vagy ázva, hanem mikor belül sírsz, és mégis mosolyogsz.* Már nagyon régóta nem voltak egy pár Dracóval, de a titkuk összekötötte őket, bármennyire eltávolodtak a másiktól az elmúlt évek során. A mai volt az utolsó napjuk, el kellett engedniük egymás kezét, és az elválás jobban fájt Hermionénak, mint azt valaha is gondolta.  
Örült neki, hogy senki nem tudott olvasni a gondolataiban. Perselus Minerva mellett foglalt helyet a harmadik sorban, a másik oldalon. Lopva a barna hajú boszorkány felé pillantott, és Hermione feszült mosolya olyan furcsának tűnt neki. Egy gondolat ott motoszkált a fejében. Mikor a lány eltűnt egy fél órával ezelőtt, még minden rendben volt vele, ám amikor visszajött a sátorba, és egy másodpercre találkozott a pillantásuk, érezte, hogy valami megváltozott Hermionén, de nem tudta megmondani, mi volt az. Ahogy nézte Dracót, amint örök hűséget fogad Emilynek, azon törte a fejét, hogy ő képes lenne-e valaha ennyire odaadni magát valakinek. Nem mintha Hermione nem érdemelte volna meg, hogy szeresse és jól bánjon vele, de mégis érzett egy vékony falat kettőjük között, amit igyekezett lerombolni ugyan, de valahogy soha nem sikerült.  
Az esküvő előtti napokban Granger különösen feszült volt, és azon a héten csupán egyetlen estét töltött a férfivel. Perselus érezte, hogy a lány máshol jár gondolatban, miközben az ő ágyában fekszik, és mikor ezt szóvá tette, a lány idegesen kipattant a paplan alól, és magára kapkodta a ruháit, majd szabadkozva távozott, és közben kínosan ügyelt rá, hogy ne kelljen a bájitalmester szemébe néznie.  
Harry tósztja megnevettette a vendégeket, elmesélte, hogy nagyon régóta ismeri Malfoyt, és sokáig az volt a benyomása róla, hogy csak egy elkényeztetett ficsúr. Ron és az ikrek megértően bólogattak. De aztán mikor újra keresztezték egymás útját, szépen lassan rájött, hogy Draco valójában egy nagyon jó ember. Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy kiváltképp akkor változott meg róla a véleménye, mikor a szőke férfi kikerült végre a szülei befolyása alól. Amikor azt ecsetelte, hogy akkor érezte először, hogy Draco a barátja lett, amikor szó nélkül követte a gyakorlatozáson a sötét erdőben, ahol aztán jól eltévedtek, és egy mocsár kellős közepén kötöttek ki, Hermione szája is mosolyra húzódott.  
– Higgyék el, azt gondoltam, ha most nem fog azonnal megátkozni, akkor tényleg megváltozott...  
Granger körbenézett a sátorban. Elég sok vendég gyűlt össze, de lehangoló volt, hogy Draco részéről alig pár ember jött el. A szőke varázsló a mai napig fájlalta, hogy a régi iskolatársai hátat fordítottak neki, amint nem volt hajlandó az akkor már halott Sötét Nagyúr eszméit követni.  
A vacsora nagyon ízletes volt, és a mellé fogyasztott bortól még Hermionénak is kicsit jobb kedve lett. Nem tehetett róla, de a beszélgetésük Dracóval rányomta a bélyegét a hangulatára. Senki nem vette észre, hogy valami baja lenne. Evés közben végig magán érezte Perselus pillantását, és olyan szívesen odament volna hozzá, de félő volt, hogy Ron olyan jelenetet rendezett volna, amit még nem látott a világ.  
Ginny a vacsora után már nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát, és gyorsan elrángatta magával Hermionét egy távoli sarokba, ahol elrejtőzhettek Ron és Harry kíváncsi tekintete elől. Granger időnként a táncparkett felé tekintgetett, ahol Fred és George ismét egy különös táncformációt mutattak be két lány társaságában, akik láthatóan nem élvezték, mikor a lábukra tapostak.

– Szóval, nem akarsz mondani nekem valamit? – kérdezte Ginny vigyorogva. – Tudod, hogy nem szeretem, ha titkolózol előttem.  
Hermione megrázkódott a titok szó hallatán. Annyira elege volt már belőle, hogy nem lehetett őszinte a barátaihoz, hogy hazudnia kellett Perselusnak, és néha még önmagának is.  
– Nem igazán tudom, mire gondolsz pontosan – hárított Hermione, hogy kicsit elodázza a számára oly' kellemetlen beszélgetést.  
– Ne csináld már, majd megpukkadok, hogy megtudjam a részleteket rólatok!  
– Ilyenkor nagyon hasonlítasz az anyukádra…  
Ginny megráncolta az orrát. Nem szerette, ha Mollyhoz hasonlították, pedig Harry is gyakran megtette.  
– Szeretném végre tudni a részleteket.  
– Először én szeretném megtudni, hogy egyáltalán hogy jöttél rá.  
A vörös hajú lány sejtelmes mosolyra húzta a száját, majd egészen közel hajolt Hermione füléhez, és kuncogva megsúgta neki a titok nyitját.  
– Te… Te megláttál minket? De hát miért nem szóltál eddig, úgy értem, nem biztos, hogy jó lett volna, ha akkor rögtön szólsz, de…  
– Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy amit láttam, az az volt-e, de később mikor belegondoltam, már tudtam, hogy elcsavarták a fejedet, és méghozzá nem is akárki. Fura egy ízlésed van te, lány. – Ginny, szavaival ellentétben elismerően nézett végig a barátnőjén. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudod, mit csinálsz, ha ez kiderül… – Ijedt tekintettel fordult a terem másik végébe, ahol Harry beszélgetett egy magas, ősz hajú férfival.  
– Fogalmam sincs, mit művelek, és hidd el, időm nagy részében arra próbálok rájönni, hogyan fogom megoldani a helyzetet – mondta Hermione.  
Ginny megérintette a másik lány vállát, és nagyon komoly ábrázattal nézett rá.  
– Akárhogy is lesz, én melletted fogok állni! – Még mindig bűnösnek érezte magát azért, mert annak idején nem állította le a fiúkat. Nem akarta elkövetni ezt a hibát még egyszer.

Hermione nagy vonalakban elmondta neki, hogy is lett az utálkozásból kapcsolat közte és Piton között. Természetesen nem mondott el minden részletet, mert nem akarta annyira rossz színben feltüntetni a bájitalmestert.

– Na és milyen vele az ágyban?  
– Ginny! – kapta a szája elé a kezét Hermione. – Hogy te milyen romlott vagy! Nem is zavar a dolog?  
– Dehogynem, de ha azt mondom, ne csináld, akkor abba fogod hagyni a viszonyt vele?

Hermione lassan megrázta a fejét. Már nem lett volna képes csak úgy befejezni a dolgot, de meglehetősen zavarta, hogy nem mondhatta el ugyanezt Pitonról. Még mindig nem léptek előrébb egy kicsit sem, a férfi ugyan kedves volt vele, de érezte, hogy nem akarja közelebb engedni magához. Ha mégis szóba kerültek a személyes témák, a bájitalmester rögtön arról akart tudni, hogy mi volt Hermione és Draco között. Természetesen a lány nem mondott neki semmit, és ezen rendszerint összevitatkoztak. Fel nem tudta fogni, hogy a férfit miért nem hagyja nyugodni a dolog, nem volt hozzá semmi köze. Bár az is igaz, hogy így pedig kissé furcsa volt elvárnia tőle, hogy megnyíljon neki, ha egyszer ő maga is titkokat rejtegetett előle.

Draco büszkeségtől duzzadó vigyorral sétált feléjük, a jobbján egy igencsak jóképű férfival.  
Piton árgus szemmel figyelte őket, a keze ökölbe szorult az asztal alatt. Arcátlanságnak tartotta, hogy a keresztfia egy férfit akar összeismertetni a lánnyal. Úgy érezte, hogy ennek nagyon is árulás szaga van, hiszen ha Draco nem is volt vele teljesen tisztában, hogy is alakultak a dolgok Hermionéval és a bájitalmesterrel, azt azért már sejthette, hogy nem közömbös Piton számára.

Minerva pezsgőt kortyolgatva ült Piton mellett, és somolyogva figyelte Hermionét, ahogy bemutatkozik a magas, barna hajú, fiatal férfinak.  
– Igazán fess az a fiatalember, nem gondolod, Perselus?  
– Talán ideje lenne, hogy erősebb szemüveget csináltass magadnak! – morogta vissza a férfi.  
– Semmi baja a látásomnak – jegyezte meg Minerva kissé sértődötten. – Azt hiszem, a mi Hermionénk nagyon jól fog szórakozni ma este…  
– Mióta képzi ő közös tulajdonunkat, vagy éppen bárkiét? – célzott a férfi a „mi Hermionénk" megszólításra.  
– Nocsak, milyen dohogós hangulatba vagy, igazi változatosság – ironizált az idős boszorkány. – Nem gondolod, hogy jól összeillik azzal a kedvesnek tűnő férfival?  
– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – sziszegte Piton megfeszülő állkapoccsal.  
– Dehogyis nincs.

Piton szíve szerint már most felállt volna az asztaltól, karon ragadta volna a lányt, és visszaindult volna vele a kastélyba. De nem akart jelenetet rendezni még akkor sem, ha Hermione időnként felé vetett pillantásából azt szűrte le, hogy élvezi a kialakult helyzetet.  
_Micsoda ócska női praktika féltékennyé tenni valakit! – füstölgött magában Piton. _

Való igaz volt, hogy Hermione hamar felfedezte, hogy Derek, Draco munkatársa igazán kellemes beszélgetőpartner. Meglehetősen tájékozott volt, és egészen véletlenül aktív tagja volt a manójogokért küzdő egyesületnek. Hamar találtak közös témát, és Draco Ginnyvel együtt észrevétlen elandalogtak mellőlük.

– Talán, ha felkérnéd egy táncra – vetette fel McGalagony.  
Piton felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé, és kiitta a whiskyje maradékát a pohárból, majd máris intett a pincérnek a következő italért.  
– De az persze árulkodó lenne, és te jobban szeretsz titkolózni…  
– Mi a jó fenéről beszélsz? – sziszegte neki oda a férfi ingerülten. – Ha valamit mondani akarsz, akkor beszélj inkább világosan, igazán ki nem állhatom, amikor csak úgy vaktában lövöldözöl felém.  
– Úgy tudom, te is igazán jól célzol… – McGalagony elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a férfi döbbenten pislogott párat, majd Piton arca ismét zárkózott lett. – Célszerűbb lett volna egy olyan fotót választanod, amin szemből vagyok, na de ugye nem kaphat meg mindent az ember. Apropó, ha már annál tartunk, mit kaphatsz meg és mit nem, akkor szerintem ideje lenne cselekedned, mert még a végén valaki lecsapja a kezedről a titkos kedvesedet.

Perselus életében először érezte úgy, hogy el akar süllyedni a föld alá. Semmi nem lehetett megalázóbb annál, mint amikor a főnököd közli veled, hogy tudja, hogy darts nyilakat dobálsz az egyik fotójába, ami a szobád falán lóg.

– Ha érdekel, nem Hermionétól tudom, de inkább nem adnám ki a forrásomat, még a végén kitekernéd a nyakát – mondta a boszorkány, aki sejtette, mi járhat a férfi fejében.  
– Számíthatok kéretlen jó tanácsokra az este hátralevő részében is? Mert akkor inkább teljesen leiszom magamat, máshogyan ugyanis nem tudom elviselni a nagy bölcselkedésedet! – Piton jól irányzott sértése láthatóan lepergett az igazgatónőről. Pontosan ez a tartás volt, amit a férfi mindig is csodált és nagyra tartott Minervában, de ez volt az a magatartás is, amitől kevésbé tudta elviselni a nőt.  
– Szóval már nem tagadod a dolgot? – mosolygott elégedetten McGalagony. – Nem is érdekel, miből jöttem rá?  
– Úgyis elmondod, akár megkérdezem, akár nem – vonta meg a vállát unottan a férfi.  
– Valóban… Tudod nem voltatok mindig olyan óvatosak, és ha a tantermedet nem a rendeltetési célnak megfelelően használod, akkor javasolnám, hogy zárd be az ajtót…  
– Kíváncsiskodó vén boszorkány vagy, Minerva! – morogta a férfi, és magában elátkozta a pillanatot, mikor annyira elkapta a hév, hogy ott kezdte el csókolgatni a lányt a tantermének asztalán.

Úgy tűnt, kezd öregedni, óvatlan lett, és ez igazán nem vall rá. Ki nem állhatta, ha valaki az ő magánéletében vájkált, és olybá tűnt, hogy manapság mindenkinek ez lett a kedvenc időtöltése. Nem az esküvője napján fogja helyre tenni Dracót, de tudta, hogy alapos fejmosásban fogja őt részesíteni.

– Tudom, hogy nem sok közöm van hozzá…  
– Egyáltalán nincs hozzá semmi közöd! – vágott bele Piton a nő szavába. – Nem fogok veled erről beszélni, és ne merészeld még egyszer felhozni ezt a témát! Sajnálatos módon elfejtettem már, hogy miért is értettétek meg egymást olyan jól Albusszal. Mindketten elviseletlenül kotnyelesek vagytok!  
– Micsoda durva, sértő szavak, talán túl sem fogom élni – mondta Minerva jókedvtől csillogó tekintettel.  
– További kellemes estét! – vetette oda Piton, majd hátratolta a székét, és felállt az asztaltól.  
– Már mész is, még nem is vágták fel a tortát.  
– Félő lenne, hogy az én tányéromon lévő szelet véletlenül az arcodon kötne ki.  
– Hermionét nem viszed magaddal? – szólt utána a nő.

Piton lelassította a lépteit, a vállai megfeszültek, visszanézett egy pillanatra, a tekintete találkozott a lányéval, majd szó nélkül megint útnak indult.

SS/HG

Granger egy jó órával később tért vissza a kastélyba. Nagyon dühös volt, amiért a férfi csak így szó nélkül elment, és ezután már ő sem tudta jól érezni magát, mert egyfolytában azon rágódott, hogy vajon mi a csuda üthetett Perselusba. Minerva többször is sejtelmesen rámosolygott, és tudta, hogy ez nem jelent jót.

A bájitalmester már köntösben volt, és egy könyvet tartott a kezében, amikor a pálcáját elővéve kivágta az ajtót a küszöbön toporgó lány előtt. Hermione nem számított ünnepi fogadtatásra, de a férfi ideges lapozgatása magáért beszélt.

– Jól szórakoztál, egyetlenem?  
Hermione majdnem elnevette magát. Hát nem komikus, hogy a férfi számon akarja kérni, mintha a felesége lenne, holott nem hajlandó, csak a szerető szerepét osztani neki?  
– Kiválóan, azután, hogy csak úgy otthagytál, máris sokkal jobb kedvem lett! – Granger behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót. – Megtudhatom, hogy miért nem maradtál ott a fogadáson? Mégiscsak a keresztfiad nősült meg!

Piton összecsapta a könyvet, és rádobta az asztalra. Semmi kedve nem volt vitatkozni, de látható volt, hogy a lány addig fogja feszegetni a témát, míg nem kap egy valamire való választ. Amennyire csak tudott megpróbált lehiggadni, hogy az estét ne egy parázsvitával zárják le.

– A keresztfiam éppen annyira nem tisztelt meg engem ma este, mint ahogyan én őt.  
– Miről beszélsz?  
Perselus úgy nézett a lányra, mint ahogy az oroszlán figyeli a fűben lapulva a gazellát, mielőtt lecsapna rá.  
– Szerinted teljesen véletlen volt, hogy bemutatta neked azt az idióta, hórihorgas, bárgyú mosolyú senkiházit?  
– Perselus, neked miért kell minden mögött valami mást látnod, mint ami? – csóválta meg a fejét lemondóan. – Derek igazán kedves beszélgetőpartner volt és…  
– Szóval már a nevén szólítod – vágott a szavába a sötét hajú varázsló türelmetlenül.  
– Az embereknek általában van nevük, és udvariasan be szoktak egymásnak mutatkozni.  
– Milyen elmés megállapítás – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Tudod, érdekes, hogy csak így számon kérsz rajtam bizonyos dolgokat, holott én csak a szeretőd vagyok, nem a feleséged!

Perselus erre inkább nem mondott semmit. Odasétált az italos szekrényhez, és kitöltött magának egy ujjnyi whiskyt. A lány felé fordult az üveggel a kezében, de Hermione nemet intett a fejével.

– Nagyon elfáradtam – huppant le a dívány szélére a lány. – Túl sok minden történt ma este.  
– Egyetértek, jobb lett volna, ha el se megyünk!  
– Emlékeztetnélek, hogy nem együtt mentünk! – szegte fel az állát Hermione. Sértve érezte magát, amiért Piton nem akarta felvállalni, bár tudta, hogy jobb volt így, de tudta, hogy a férfi valószínűleg akkor is ugyanígy döntött volna, ha nem kellett volna attól tartaniuk, hogy a lány barátai jelenetet rendeznek.

– Ne kezdjük elölről ezt a vitát, három napig duzzogtál amiatt, hogy azt kértem tőled, hogy ne együtt jelenjünk meg a társaság előtt.  
– Természetes, hogy nem tetszett, hiszen te eldöntöttél valamit, és nekem nem volt beleszólásom!

Piton élesen kifújta a levegőt, és beletúrt a hajába. Ha volt valami, amit ki nem állhatott, az a nők hisztériázása volt. Nem tudta megérteni, hogy miért kell olyan valamit szóba hozni, amit már egyszer megbeszéltek.

– Talán unatkoztál? Azt gondolom, egészen jól érezted magad a barátaid között.  
– Igen, ahogyan neked is megvolt a magad társasága. – Hermione gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.  
– Minervára gondolsz, na, igen, kétségtelen, hogy ő egészen jól szórakozott rajtam…

A boszorkány figyelte a férfit, ahogy lassan visszasétál a fotelhez és leül, majd belekortyolt az italába. Jó lett volna odabújni hozzá, lehunyni a szemét, és elfelejteni ezt a mai napot. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire meg fogja viselni. De Perselus láthatóan nem volt szeretgetős hangulatban.

– Miss Weasley nagyon izgatottnak tűnt. Történt valami? – Hermione lassan bólintott, talán jobb is, ha elmondja végre az igazat. – Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem várandós! Nem hiányzik még egy Potter a világnak.  
– Oh, annál sokkal jobb hírei voltak. – Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Tudod meglátott minket a kviddicsdöntőn, mikor az öreg bükkfánál voltunk, és csak biztosítani akart róla, hogy a titkom jó helyen van. De azt kell, hogy mondjam, hogy már nem is igazán titok, ha mások tudnak róla. – Hermione meglehetősen elégedett volt magával, hogy ilyen könnyedén bevallotta az igazságot.  
Perselus arcára nyugtalanság ült ki, valami azt súgta neki, hogy az még csak a kisebbik baj, hogy a vörös hajú lány tud róluk valamit.  
– Mennyit mondtál el neki? Letagadtad?  
– Dehogy tagadtam le, utálok hazudni a barátaimnak, és ha már Neville is tudja, akkor mi értelme Ginnyt félrevezetnem?

Piton félrenyelte az italát, és kétrét görnyedve köhögni kezdett. Hermione pontosan erre a reakcióra számított, éppen szólni is akart, hogy jobb, ha leteszi a poharát.

– Tehát már ketten tudják, hát nem klassz?  
– Hárman tudják – morogta a férfi.  
Most Hermione csodálkozott el. Várakozásteljesen nézett a férfire, közben a szíve a torkában dobogott.  
– Minerva volt szíves közölni velem, hogy tudomást szerzett többek között a viszonyunkról is.– Miért, még miről tud? – kérdezte óvatosan a lány.  
– Az most nem fontos!  
– Tudják…  
– Igen.  
– Pompás!  
– Egyetértek!  
– Talán az újságban is meg kéne jelentetnünk – dohogta a férfi. – A barátaid oda lennének az örömtől.  
– Ezt a munkát szívesen rád hagyom, úgy tudom cikkírásban nagy vagy. – Piton szúrós pillantást küldött a lány felé, de ő csak kuncogott.  
– Gyere ide, kérlek.

Hermione felállt, és odalépett a férfihez. Beleült az ölébe, és békülékenyen hozzábújt. Perselus magához szorította egy pillanatra, majd megcsókolta. Nem finoman, hanem sokkal inkább birtoklóan. Egész este mardosta a féltékenység, és azt akarta, hogy a lány tudja, hogy őhozzá tartozik. A kezét lecsúsztatta Hermione combjára, és végigsimított bársonyos bőrén egészen a fehérneműje széléig. Akarta a lányt, most azonnal meg akarta kapni. Egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolta, szinte már levegőt sem vett.  
Hermione pihegve vált el a férfi szájától. Piton tűnődve nézte a lány arcát, nem értette mi a baj, aztán meglátta ugyanazt az arckifejezést, amit a szertartás alatt is észrevett.

Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mennyire tanácsos rákérdeznie a dologra. Tudni akarta, miért ilyen feszült a lány, a kíváncsiság lassan hatalmasabb lett benne, mint a vágya, hogy szeretkezzen vele.

– Hova mentél a szertartás előtt?  
– Hihetetlenül kíváncsi vagy – mosolygott fanyarul a lány, majd kiszállt a férfi öléből, és pár lépéssel eltávolodott tőle. – Nem is hiszem el, hogy engem szoktál emiatt korholni, mikor te sem vagy különb.  
– Válaszolnál nekem? – Perselus hangja türelmetlenségről árulkodott.  
– Dracóval voltam, valamiről beszélnünk kellett. – Gondosan kerülte a férfi pillantását.  
Piton megvakarta az állát. Jól sejtette, hogy vele volt, és minden bizonnyal arról beszéltek, amit Hermione még mindig titkol előle.  
– Rám tartozik a beszélgetés, vagy ez egy újabb titok?  
Piton oldalra billentette a fejét. Már többször egyértelművé tette a lány számára, hogy ki nem állhatja, ha valamit elhallgatnak előle.  
Hermione nyelt egy nagyot. Annyira félt megmondani az igazat.  
– Azt hittem, egyszer már lezártuk ezt a beszélgetést, megmondtam, hogy nem tudok erről beszélni!  
– Nos, úgy tűnik tévedett a kisasszony, mert egyáltalán nem zártunk le semmit.  
– Képtelen vagyok rá most, fáradt vagyok…  
– Akkor javaslom, fáradj fel a lakosztályodba, és pihenj le.  
– Elküldesz? – pislogott nagyokat Hermione.  
Ez olyan jellemező volt Pitonra. Ha nem kapja meg, amit akar, akkor fel is út, le is út.  
– Pontosan, ha fáradt vagy, menj aludni, ha beszélni akarsz, akkor maradhatsz.  
– Ne zsarolj engem! – csattant fel Granger.  
– Sajnálatos módon nem hagysz nekem sok választást. Láttam, hogy milyen arcot vágtál, mikor Draco az eskü szövegét mondta, tudom, hogy volt köztetek valami, és úgy érzem, jogomban áll megbizonyosodni róla, hogy köztetek mindennek vége. Nem igazán tűröm jól, ha valaki másra gondolsz, miközben velem vagy.  
– Az egész csak a birtoklásról szól, igaz?A „szeretőd" legyen csak a tiéd!  
– Nem ezt mondtam, de lényegében igaz! – Piton nyers őszintesége késdöfés volt Hermione szívébe. Miért nem tudja egyszerűen csak megkérni? Minden alkalommal ki akarja belőle kényszeríteni az igazat. Hogy legyen vele őszinte, ha egyszer ilyen lehetetlenül viselkedik.  
– Nem arról van szó, hogy még érzek valamit Draco iránt.  
– Ezt örömmel hallom.

Hosszú percekig némán ültek a szobában, csak a falióra kattogását lehetett hallani. Piton ütemesen dobolt az ujjaival a szék karfáján, és egyre kevésbé volt türelme várakozni. Hermione megadóan felsóhajtott.

– Ha nem maradhatok itt, akkor elmegyek, de ha nem bánod, hogy velem kell aludnod, akkor inkább most lezuhanyoznék, és befeküdnék az ágyba. – A férfi tétovázott pár másodpercig, végül beleegyezően bólintott. Ahogy elhaladt mellette a lány, megfogta a kezét. Hermione ránézett.  
– Nem akarlak kényszeríteni… Nem kérdezem többé, ha valóban ezt kéred tőlem.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy tényleg komolyan gondolod, amit mondasz – felelte szkeptikusan a lány.  
– Túl jól ismersz – fintorodott el Piton. – De nem úgy akarom megtudni a titkod, hogy nem akarod elmondani. Az nem lenne helyes, és azt hiszem, ha mást nem is, de ezt már megtanultam az elmúlt hónapok során.

– Szóval sajnálod?  
– Igen – szűrte a fogai között, alig lehetett hallani, majd elengedte a boszorkány karját.

Sem a zuhany, sem pedig a puha párnák érintése nem segített a lánynak az elalvásban. Lehunyta a szemét, és hosszú órákig így feküdt, de nem tudott elaludni. Egyfolytában járt az agya, annyi gondolat forgott a fejében, hogy sírni tudott volna a nyomástól. El kéne mondani Perselusnak, ki kéne öntenie a szívét, talán segítene. De annyira félt, hogy mit fog mondani a férfi, hogy fog rá nézni azok után, amit tett.

Óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, és odasétált az elvarázsolt ablakhoz. Az égen ragyogtak a csillagok, és a fák leveleivel lágy szellő játszadozott. De Hermione nem sokáig figyelte a tájat, mert a torkát szorongató könnyek feltörtek belőle, és némán zokogott a homlokát a hideg üvegnek támasztva.  
Piton azonnal felébredt, ahogy a lány kiszállt az ágyból. Halkan odaosont mögé, de nem szólt egy szót sem, mozdulatlan maradt, míg a lány vállai gyanúsan el nem kezdtek rázkódni. Akkor odalépett hozzá, és gyengéden magához vonta.

– Annyira félek, hogy meggyűlölsz majd azért, amit tettem…  
– Bízz bennem, ki vagyok, aki ítélkezhet mások felett?

*Pretty little liars soundtrack. Alatta szabad fordítás

*Chester Bennington szavai.


	17. Chapter 17

17. fejezet

Hermione hosszú percekig állt Perselus ölelésében, míg végre a légzése újra normálissá szelídült. Nem könnyű elmondani életed legsötétebb titkát, de valakinek beszélnie kell róla, mert szépen lassan fel fogja emészteni.  
Most már megértette Dracót, hogy miért öntötte ki a szívét Emilynek. Ami elvágta kettőjük szerelmét, olyan valami volt, amit nem lehetett csak úgy elfelejteni, és továbblépni, bár képes lett volna rá. Azt kívánta, bárcsak maga mögött tudná hagyni már ezt az egészet, de nem volt képes túljutni rajta egyedül.

Minden reggel, mikor felkelt, ez volt az első dolog, ami eszébe jutott, az a pillanat, mikor az élete végleg megváltozott. Hitegette magát, hogy idővel jobb lesz, nem fog eszébe jutni, de nem így történt. A legváratlanabb pillanatokban ragadta magával a melankólia, és nem engedhette meg, hogy úrrá legyen rajta a szomorúság. Soha nem beszélhetett róla a barátainak, hiszen ők még azt sem sejtették, hogy bármiféle romantikus kapcsolata lett volna Dracóval. Így hát őrizgette magában a titkot, míg szépen lassan már olyan teherré nőtte ki magát, amit nem bírt tovább cipelni.

Piton leült a fotelbe, ami az ágy mellett állt a sarokban, és csendesen várakozott. Nem sürgette a lányt, tudta, hogy most nem szabad türelmetlennek lennie. Hermione odalépett az ágyhoz, lefeküdt rá, és behunyta a szemét. Néhányszor mélyen beszívta a levegőt, a könnyei végigfolytak oldalt az arcán, nedves nyomot hagyva a fülében. Még várt néhány percet, majd kinyitotta a szemét, felült, felhúzta a térdeit, és átölelte őket. Nem tudott Perselusra nézni, inkább csak a paplant fixírozta. Ha rápillantott volna a férfira, az egész valóságossá vált volna, így, hogy igyekezett nem tudomást venni róla, hogy nincs egyedül, sokkal inkább olyan volt, mintha csak hangosan gondolkozna. Vajon megkönnyebbül, ha elmondja? Vagy Perselus talán csalódni fog benne?

– Semmi olyasmitől nem kell tartanod, hogy rossz véleménnyel leszek rólad – mondta a bájitalmester halkan, mintha csak olvasna a lány fejében. – Méltányolom, hogy egyáltalán érdemesnek tartasz arra, hogy beavass a bizalmadba, mert igazán nem szolgáltam rá.  
– Oh, micsoda mardekáros csel… – mosolyodott el halványan a lány.  
– Nem értem, mire gondolsz – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Dehogyisnem! Úgy állítod be az egészet, mintha számodra lenne megtisztelő, hogy meghallgathatsz, és ezzel kényelmesebbé teszed az egészet nekem… Igazából ez roppant mód jól esik.  
Piton lassan bólintott. Hermione sóhajtott egy nagyot, és végül belekezdett a történetébe.

– Arról már tudsz, hogy Draco és én évekkel ezelőtt egy pár voltunk… Olyan hihetetlenül régen történt, de még most is látom magunkat, ha lehunyom a szemem. Nagyon fiatalok és naivak voltunk.  
– Ez azért remélem, nem azt jelenti, hogy unalmas perceidben egyfolytában rá gondolsz. – Piton hangjába egy parányi aggodalom vegyült, amit gúnnyal próbált álcázni.  
– Természetesen szoktam rá gondolni, de nem úgy, ahogy régebben. Akkor ő volt nekem a világ, én pedig az ő menedéke. Az egyetlen biztos pont az életében még akkor is, ha a boldogságunk csak egy múló illúzió volt, persze ezt mi még csak nem is sejtettük akkor.

Milyen szép szerelem volt az övék. Ahogy a lány arról mesélt, mennyi álmuk volt, hány tervet szövögettek együtt, Perselus önkéntelenül is féltékeny lett. Draco sokkal előbb, és sokkal többet kaphatott meg Hermionéból, mint ő. Irigyelte tőlük a szerelmüket, olyan valami volt, amit ő érzett Lily iránt egyszer, de az sosem teljesedett be.

Igaz, hogy Hermionéval való kapcsolatukat ő szorította korlátok közé, és erre megvolt a nyomós oka. Nem kimondottan volt szerencsés a magánélete alakulása az utóbbi húsz évben, és tartott tőle, hogy ha engedi, hogy ez az egész szépen lassan kibontakozzon közöttük, akkor már nem lesz képes irányítani a dolgot. Pedig számára fontos volt, hogy biztonságban érezze magát, és éppen csak annyi érzelmet vigyen bele a viszonyukba, amennyit feltétlenül szükséges. Ugyanakkor csak hitegette magát, hogy ez olyasvalami, amit irányítani tud, mert már most tudta, hogy kicsúszott a kezéből minden. Beleszeretett a lányba, bár ezt még nem lett volna képes hangosan is kimondani.

Hermione eltűnődött saját felkavarodott érzelmein. Ezernyi gondolat cikázott a fejében, és nem tudott rendet tenni közöttük.  
Valakit a bizalmadba avatni olyan kockázattal jár, amire nem tudsz felkészülni. Az illető véleményt fog rólad alkotni, ha engeded, hogy jobban megismerjen, és jogosan ítélhet el egyes hibáidért. De vajon hiba-e az, hogy akaratlanul is rátévedsz egy olyan útra, aminek a kereszteződésénél kiderül számodra, hogy nincs helyes irány, mindenképpen el fogsz tévedni?  
Amikor Perselus végre megtudta, mi volt az a kapocs, ami végleg összeforrasztotta, majd szét is választotta a két fiatalt, először fel sem fogta rendesen a hallottakat. Olyan meglepő volt az egész, pedig az esze emlékeztette rá, hogy egy ideje már sejtette a dolgot, de nem tudta elhinni…

– Azt hittem, hogy tévedünk, hogy ez nem igaz. Nem történhet velünk, de mégis így volt. Az a kisbaba ott növekedett a hasamban, napról napra éreztem, hogy valami különleges van bennem, ugyanakkor tudtam, hogy képtelen lennék valóban életet adni neki. – Fájt így hangosan is beismernie az igazságot. Önzőnek érezte magát még most is. – Ha megtartottam volna, ha úgy döntünk, hogy akarjuk a babát, akkor el kellett volna hagynunk az iskolát, talán még az országot is. Tudva, hogy talán soha nem látjuk viszont a szüleinket, a barátainkat… Nem mertünk lépni. A háború a nyakunkon volt, és senki nem tudta, ki fog győzni.  
– Még ti magatok is gyerekek voltatok. – Piton megrendülten nézett maga elé, nem tudott mást mondani.  
– Ez igaz, és ezért is nem tudunk olyan felelősségteljes döntést hozni egyedül. Valakit be kellett avatnunk, mielőtt még késő lett volna.  
Perselus hirtelen felkapta a fejét. Hermionénak ki sem kellett mondani, ki volt az, akinek beszéltek a dologról, anélkül is kitalálta.  
– Dumbledore!

Hermione a könnyeit visszanyelve bólintott. Még most is emlékszik rá, milyen kedves, nyugodt és higgadt volt az igazgató, amikor azon a késői órán felkereste. Egyedül ment, hiszen Draco képtelen lett volna rá, hogy beszéljen az idős mágussal. Hetekig vitatkoztak, hogy mitévők legyenek, végül úgy döntöttek, mindenkinek úgy lesz a legjobb, ha nem tartják meg a babát, de ehhez segítségre volt szükségük.  
A fülében csengtek az igazgató szavai a születés csodájáról, és hogy bármiben segít, ha esetleg másként döntenek. Megértette, milyen nehéz helyzetben vannak, de arra intette őket, hogy rágják át magukat újra a dolgon. Nem vette volna a szívére, ha a két fiatal azért dönt úgy, ahogy dönt, mert úgy érzik, csak maguk vannak, és nem kaphatnak segítséget.

Draco egyre inkább azt hajtogatta, hogy hiba lenne megtartani a kisbabát, hiszen miből nevelnék fel? A szülei engedélye nélkül egy knútot sem vehetett ki a széfjéből, nemhogy titokban megszökhessen az egész vagyonával együtt. Pénz nélkül a semmibe nem vihette magával a lányt. Csak tizenhat évesek voltak, nekik még nem kellett volna, hogy ilyesmi miatt fájjon a fejük. Hermione ugyanakkor elbizonytalanodott a döntésüket illetően.

Perselus is visszautazott gondolatban abba az időbe, amikor Hermione még csak hatodikos volt. Emlékezett rá, mennyire rettegett, mikor letette a megszeghetetlen esküt, de nem mutathatta ki a félelmét, mert az a vesztét okozta volna. Bellatrix csak az alkalomra várt, amikor végre leplezheti, joggal nem bízott benne.  
Meg akarta menteni Dracót, hogy ne kelljen olyasmit elkövetnie, ami örökre rányomta volna a bélyegét az életére. Segíteni akart a fiúnak, holott tudta, ha ő elbukik, neki kell átvállalni a feladatot. Mennyire gyűlölte Dumbledore-t akkor, amiért úgy tett, mintha ennek az egésznek nem lenne jelentősége. Nyugodt szívvel mondott le addigi életéről, és nem akarta tudomásul venni a következményeket. Olyan bátorsággal akarta felruházni a Bájitalok Mesterét, amire nem vágyott. A nemes cél sem csökkentette a félelmét, mert jól tudta, hogy az ő életének szintén vége lesz. Akárhogy dönt is, a felelősség az övé marad. Nem volt jó döntés ebben a helyzetben. Vagy ráveszi a fiút, hogy gyilkoljon, vagy ő válik gyilkossá.  
Minden igyekezete ellenére nem vette észre, mi zajlik körülötte. Annyira koncentrált a feladatra, megoldás után kutatott, amit sosem talált meg. Nem is ötlött fel benne, hogy Draco összeroppanhat, hogy a nyomás maga alá temeti. Soha nem kérdezte tőle, mit érez, hogyan legyen tovább.  
Sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy Hermione lett a fiú vigasza, és végül az a parányi kis boldogság átkos terhet szült.

– A tavaszi szünetben azt mondtam a szüleimnek, hogy az Odúban leszek egész végig, Ronnak viszont azt hazudtam, hogy otthon maradok. – Most érkezett el ahhoz a részhez, amit a legnehezebb volt elmondani. – Dumbledore házában voltam a szünet alatt, míg lábadoztam. Nem voltam olyan rosszul, mint vártam, legalábbis fizikailag, de a lelki sebeimre nem volt semmilyen bájital, ami enyhíthette volna a fájdalmam. Draco csak egy estére tudott kiszökni a kastélyból.

Órákig zokogtak egymás karjában, nem értették, miért történt ez, miért velük. Mindenkire dühösek voltak, magukra is. Átkozták a világot, amiben élniük kellet, siratták meg nem született gyermeküket. Gyilkosok lettek, legalábbis így érezték. Kioltani valaki életét, aki meg sem született, mekkora bűnnek számít? Hermione tudta, hogy a hasában növekvő gyermek érez, együtt dobbant a szíve az övével. Még csak egy alig látható dudor árulkodott arról, hogy várandós, de amikor vége lett az egésznek, évekig nem tudott úgy hozzáérni a hasához, hogy ne szoruljon össze a szíve. Emlékezett Draco könnyes szemére. Egy pillanatra mindketten meginogtak, mielőtt megitta volna a bájitalt. De végül megtette…

– A bájitalnak fekete színe volt, még ez is csak erősítette bennem a tudatot, hogy bűnt követek el. Olyan íze volt, mint a cseppfolyós gumiabroncsnak, és akkora fájdalommal járt a hatása, hogy szinte kiszorult minden levegő a tüdőmből. – Piton összevont szemöldökkel hallgatta a lányt.  
– Honnan szerezted a bájitalt? Ilyesmihez nem könnyű hozzájutni.  
– Dumbledore professzor hozta nekem…

A felismerés egyszeriben belehasított Piton lelkébe. Egyik este az igazgató meglehetősen gondterhelt arccal ült az irodájában, mikor magához hívatta. Szűkszavúan beszélt, a tekintetében furcsa fájdalom ült. Megtörtnek látszott, és még a szokásosnál is öregebbnek.  
Olyan bájital elkészítésére kérte fel a férfit, amit Piton még sosem készített el a rend számára. A bájitalmester bizonyosságot akart, hogy nem egy diáklány jutott bajba, nem akart részt venni benne, ha ez így lett volna. Albus megesküdött neki, és a férfi végül elhitte, amit mondott.

Perselus arca elsötétült. Lenézett a kezeire, és észrevette, hogy remegnek az elfojtott indulattól. Durván beletúrt a saját hajába, és egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét. Az nem lehet, kell lennie valami ésszerű magyarázatnak. Nem ő volt az egyetlen bájitalmester, akit Albus ismert. Ezt nem tehette meg vele!

– Milyen színű volt az üveg? – A hangja rekedt volt és halk.  
– Nem tudom – Hermione lassan a férfi felé fordult. Piton hirtelen felpattant a fotelból, és járkálni kezdett, mint a csapdába esett tigris a verem alján.  
Mérgesen motyogott az orra alatt, de a lány nem értette, mit mond.  
– Perselus? – Hermione félve szólította meg.  
– Emlékezz vissza, milyen színű volt a fiola!  
– De hát már nem tudom… – A lány kezdett megijedni, a férfi szeméből áradó harag megtévesztő volt. Azt hitte, rá mérges, és nem értette, miért.  
Perselus egy lépéssel átszelte a közöttük lévő távolságot, megragadta, felmászott az ágyra, és nagyon komolyan nézett Hermionéra.  
– Milyen színű volt az üvegcse? – Erőteljesen megnyomott minden egyes szót.  
– Nem tudom! – motyogta a lány. – Azt hiszem kék. Miért fontos ez?

A férfi nem válaszolt, a sejtése beigazolódott, és tőrként fúródott a szívébe. Nem akarta elmondani Hermionénak, nem akarta, hogy még ez a teher is az ő vállát nyomja. Tudta, hogy hibásnak érezné magát miatta, pedig ő nem tehet semmiről. Az átkozott bájital az ő keze munkája volt.  
Dumbledore ki tudja, hányadik alkalommal használta ki a belé vetett bizalmát. Meg fogja tartani ezt a titkot, a sírba fog vele szállni.

A boszorkány gyengéden megérintette Piton arcát. A férfit meghatotta ez a kedves gesztus. Odaült a lány mellé, és az ölelésébe vonta. Grangerben csak akkor tudatosult, mennyire vágyott a másik közelségére. Újra sírni kezdett, de ezek már a megkönnyebbülés könnyei voltak.

Draco nem tudta megölni Dumbledore-t akkor este, és Piton mindig is azt hitte, hogy félelemből hátrált meg. Nem hibáztatta. Bárki rettegett volna, ő sem volt biztos önmagában. Most, hogy hallotta a teljes történetet, már tudta, miért nem tette meg. Hogy ölhetnél meg valakit, aki segített neked, aki kockázatot vállalt érted, pedig nem szolgáltál rá? Valaki végre hitt benned és melléd állt, mikor mindenki más elfordult tőled.  
Ugyanezt érezte Piton is ott, a csillagvizsgáló toronyban. Kapott egy második esélyt Albustól, mikor felvette az iskolába, de ez az esély hamis volt. Soha nem volt szabad, soha nem kapott igazi feloldozást. Hosszú éveken keresztül kellett vezekelnie, és végül Dumbledore elvette tőle még csak a lehetőségét is annak, hogy normális élete lehessen egyszer.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton a lány haját simogatva.  
– Igen, azt hiszem, mindketten jobban vagyunk… – A bájitalmester kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Draco is továbblépett, megnősült. Nekem pedig itt vagy te, már amennyire az enyém lehetsz. Akármit gondolsz most, tudni akarom, mert nem szeretném, ha újabb titok lenne közöttünk. Megérdemlem, hogy őszinte legyél velem.  
– Nem kellett volna így történnie, sajnálom, hogy nem lehettél boldog.  
– Ha kicsit jobban megerőltetnéd magad, akár az is lehetnék…  
– A legbátrabb boszorkány vagy, akit csak ismerek! – ölelte magához a férfi.

SS/HG

Minerva rezzenéstelen arccal ült Perselusszal szemben, akinek nagy erőfeszítésébe tellett, hogy az érzelmei ne üljenek ki az arcára. Az igazgatónő természetesen Hermionéval való bimbózó románcáról akart vele társalogni, noha tudta, hogy nincs hozzá semmi köze. De mindig is úgy érezte, hogy jobb, ha rajta tartja a kezét a bájitalmesteren, mert félő volt, hogy olyan magányosságra ítéli saját magát, amire semmi szüksége nem volt.  
A bájitalmester Minerva e fajta „törődését" mindig rossz néven vette, holott a boszorkányt valóban jó szándék vezérelte.

– Eddig sem voltál túl bőbeszédű, ha bármikor szóba került a magánéleted, de őszintén megvallva meglep, hogy semmi hozzáfűznivalód nincs ahhoz, amit az előbb mondtam. – Minerva lassú mozdulatokkal kevergette a teáját, közben le sem vette a szemét a férfiról.

Az óra folyamatos ketyegése olyan hangosnak tetszett a csöndes szobában, mint a puskaropogás. A portrék többsége aludt, vagy alvást színlelt. Piton időről-időre Dumbledore portréja felé sandított, és minden ilyen alkalommal idegesen szorult ökölbe a keze. Mit meg nem adott volna azért, hogy megmondhassa a véleményét az öregnek, de méltóságán alulinak érezte, hogy egy festményre zúdítsa a dühét. Minervát egyértelműen nem akarta beavatni Hermione titkába, túlságosan személyes volt, és még ő maga sem igazán tudta, mit kéne gondolnia róla. Talán meg kellett volna könnyebbülnie, hogy végre tudja az igazságot, de az az aprócska részlet, ami Hermione számára oly' jelentéktelen volt, Pitonnak annál inkább fontos. Nem tudta eltemetni magában az információt, bárhogyan igyekezett tudomást sem venni róla, a lelkiismerete folyton-folyvást emlékeztette rá, milyen szerepe volt abban, hogy az akkor még csak diáklány Hermione élete gyökerestül megváltozott.

– Egy egyszerű igen vagy nem is megteszi – próbálkozott újból az idős boszorkány.  
– Továbbra is csak önmagam tudom ismételni: nincs hozzá semmi közöd!  
– Való igaz, nem kell tudnom minden részletről, de mégis csak két alkalmazottamról van szó. Egy ilyen kapcsolat közted és Miss Granger között, igenis kihatással lehet a munkádra, és azt se felejtsük el, hogy egy bentlakásos iskolában vagyunk. Ami nem tartozik a diákokra, az jó lenne, ha nem is kerülne a szemük elé.  
– Azt hiszem, a diszkréciómmal nincsen probléma, hiszen elég hosszú ideig te magad sem tudtál a dologról! – Piton szokásához híven kimért és távolságtartó volt.  
– Azt az egy alkalmat leszámítva, mikor rátok nyitottam… – Minerva roppant mód jól szórakozott a férfi bosszankodásán, noha Piton igyekezett eltitkolni előle, mennyire kínosan érinti az említett alkalom felhánytorgatása.

Kínos csend telepedett rájuk, amit aztán egy kopogtatás szakított félbe. Hermione félszegen mosolyogva lépett be az ajtón, majd azonnal halálsápadtra váltott az arcszíne, ahogy felfedezte Perselust az igazgatónővel szemben üldögélve. Már akkor tudta, hogy az ártatlannak tűnő teameghívás egy újabb jól kifundált csel volt Minerva részéről. Mentségek után kutatott a fejében, és éppen a klisészerű fejfájásra akart hivatkozni, mikor az idős boszorkány megemelkedett a székéből, és olyan hívogatóan mosolygott felé, hogy nem tudott csak úgy visszafordulni.

– Miss Granger, örülök, hogy időt tudott rám szakítani, amint látja Perselus már itt van.

Hermione _egy nem tudtam róla_ pillantást küldött a meglepett arcot vágó férfi felé.  
A bájitalmester egyszerre örült a találkozásnak, és persze mérgelődött is.  
Mostanra már ő is rájött, hogy a teadélután célja nem volt más, minthogy Minerva információhoz jusson, és mivel tőle nem sok újat tudott meg, hát a jól bevált cselhez folyamodott. Mindig megdöbbentette, hogy ennek az idős boszorkánynak mennyire csavaros esze van, és szégyellte volna bevallani, hogy bizony időnként még az ő mardekáros képességeit is felülmúlja.

Az utóbbi pár napban nem igazán találkozott a lánnyal, időt adott neki, hogy rendezze a gondolatait, és neki is kellett egy kis magány. Hermione vallomása óta nem tudott úgy a lányra gondolni, hogy ne legyen bűntudata. Régebben talán nem érzett volna ilyesmit, de mostanra már tagadhatatlanul fontossá vált neki a boszorkány. Időről-időre felrémlett az emlékezetében a Merlini eskütétel, amit Bájital Mesterré avatásán tett le, egy ősi könyvre helyezve a kezét, Merlin szent nevére megesküdve kijelentette, hogy teljes lelki üdvösséggel fogja szolgálni a társadalmat, és soha nem fog visszaélni a hatalmával. Már akkor is tudta, hogy nem volt őszinte, de nem érdekelte. Ha olyan valakinek esett bántódása egy bájitala miatt, akihez nem kötődött, az valahogy nem is érintette olyan mélyen. Nem sok ember volt fontos a számára, talán ha öten elmondhatták magukról, hogy Perselus Piton a barátjuknak tekinti őket. A férfi számára ezeken az embereken kívül senki nem volt fontos, és átkozta saját magát, amiért egy olyan valakit bántott akaratlanul, akit nem akart.

– Minő kedvesség a vallatási szándékaidat meghívásnak álcázni, sokat tanulhatnék még tőled – vetette oda a bájitalmester szokásos stílusában, hogy leplezze a zavarát. De Minerva eleresztette a füle mellett.  
– Képzelje, Miss Granger, éppen arról beszéltünk, hogy mily' üdvözítő az önök kettőse. – McGalagony nem is szándékozott úgy tenni, mint aki nem tud róluk, biztosra vette, hogy a bájitalmester már tájékoztatta erről a lányt.  
Minervának megvoltak a maga forrásai, éppen ezért tudott arról a bizonyos portréról is, hiszen a házi manók, akik Perselus szobáját takarították, már réges-régen beszámoltak neki róla.  
– Én nem… – Hermione árulkodó pironkodása csak adta a lovat az igazgatónő alá.  
– Nem ítélkezem, bár meglep a dolog, ha tippelnem kellett volna, akkor azt mondtam volna, hogy önök ketten inkább sütik meg a másikat élve a máglyán, minthogy egyszer szót értsenek egymással. De a meglepetésemnél csak az örömöm nagyobb.  
– Hogy te mennyire élvezed ezt – morogta Piton. – Ennél jobban már nem is tudod zavarba hozni Hermionét. Bár, ha neki is megemlítenéd, hogy mit láttál, mikor ránk nyitottál, talán még rácáfolhatsz erre.  
– Perselus, kérlek… – Hermione segélykérőn fordult a férfi felé. – Ne hozz mindenkit kínos helyzetbe!  
– Gondolom, érdekelné Miss Granger, hogy miért kéretettem ide mindkettőjüket. – A lány bólintott. – Az ok nem más, mint az önök a jövőbeli tervei. Mint ismeretes, egy bentlakásos iskolában szigorú szabályok vannak. Nem tilthatom meg két tanárkolléga között az intim viszonyt, de ha ez kihatással van a munkájukra…  
– Valami problémát észlelt, igazgatónő? – kérdezte a lány egy oldalpillantást vetve a férfira.  
– Nem, természetesen szó sincs erről.  
– Minerva aggódásnak álcázza a kíváncsiságát – dohogott Piton. – Igazából az érdekelné, mióta, hányszor és mikor fordulsz meg az ágyamban!  
Hermione fülig vörösödött, és megrovó pillantást küldött Piton felé, aki már bánta, hogy ilyen ostoba szófordulatot használt, mintha a lány valóban nem jelentene mást számára, csak egy hálótársat, akit akkor használ, amikor kedve tartja.  
– Ne legyél közönséges! – csapott az asztalra az idős boszorkány. – El nem tudom képzelni, hogy tudja elviselni ezt a faragatlan tuskót! – fordult Hermione felé szemforgatva.  
– Nem is olyan nehéz, ha nem zaklatom és nem kellemetlenkedek – jelentőségteljesen nézett vissza McGalagonyra –, akkor Perselus valóságos úriember. De mint sokan mások, védi a magánéletét, ami persze érthető, viszont úgy vélem, nem kéne ilyen lealacsonyítóan nyilatkoznia kettőnkről.  
McGalagony és Piton is zavartan elfordította a pillantását a lányról, hiszen mindkettőjüket okkal feddte meg.  
– Igaza van, nincs okom beleütni az orromat a magánéletükbe, és higgye el, hogy nem tenném, ha…  
– Mi lenne, ha nem keresnél kifogásokat, hanem valóban békén hagynál minket? – csattant fel a férfi. – Van valami, amit feltétlenül tudni akarsz, és vagy előrukkolsz vele végre, vagy hallgass!  
– Mik a terveid a későbbiekre, Perselus? – Minerva felhagyott a szépítgetéssel. Bár félreértették a szándékát, mert meglehet, hogy irtózatosan kíváncsi volt, de ugyanakkor aggódott is értük. A sötét hajú férfi nem túl sok sikeres kapcsolatot tudhatott a háta mögött, és úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel Hermione sincs másként.  
– Azt hiszem, megvacsorázok, aztán…  
– Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! – parancsolt rá a nő. – Pontosan tudod, hogy mire céloztam.  
– Még mindig nem látom be, mi közöd lenne hozzá…  
Granger elkerekedett szemmel nézett hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. Mindig is eltörpült mellettük, ha ők vitatkozni kezdtek.  
Minerva türelmetlenül fújta ki a levegőt, látta, hogy a bájitalmesterrel semmire sem megy, így Hermionéhoz fordult.  
– Én sem tudok semmit sem mondani, és az igazat megvallva, kissé már kényelmetlen ez a beszélgetés.  
– Igazán? – Perselus hangja arról árulkodott, hogy valójában nem neheztel annyira az igazgatónőre, mint mutatja.– Tudod jól, hogy itt semmi nem maradhat titokban – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Rendben van, elnézést kérek mindkettőjüktől – szabadkozott az idős boszorkány.  
– Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük – állt fel a férfi a székből. – Ha most megbocsátasz, még sok dolgom van, és… – Kérdőn a lányra nézett.  
Hermione mérgesen megrázta a fejét, egyszer és mindenkorra a tudtukra akarta adni, hogy egyikük viselkedése sem helyénvaló, és a továbbiakban nem tűri el tőlük ezt a cirkuszt.

– Mint felelősségteljes igazgatónőnek, nem lenne szabad megengednie azt a luxust magának, hogy ilyen mértékben bele kíván folyni az alkalmazottjai magánéletébe. Nem akarom önt kritizálni, mert meglehetős hozzáértéssel végzi a munkáját, de az élet más területein egyszerűen szólva tolakodó és manipulatív!  
Minerva szája elnyílt, ahogy Hermionét hallgatta, aki egyre jobban belelovalta magát az egész mérgelődésbe. Piton kajánul elvigyorodott, de amikor a lány haragos pillantása rászegeződött, akkor hirtelen felöltötte a közöny álarcát.

– A továbbiakban nem szeretnék olyan megbeszélésen részt venni, ahol a magánéletem a téma, kivéve, ha én magam hozakodom elő ilyesmivel, de tekintve a közöttünk lévő kollegiális viszony formalitását, nem hiszem, hogy ilyesmire sor kerülne. Az, hogy szeretem vagy sem Perselust, és mik a jövőbeni terveink, egyszerűen magánügy!

Minerva arcszíne mélyvörösre váltott a szégyentől, és erélyesen ráparancsolt a bájitalmesterre, hogy hagyja őket magukra. Félretolta a teáskannát az asztalán, és felfordított két poharat a tálcáról, amibe egy-egy ujjnyi whiskyt töltött. Olyan tisztelet ébredt benne a lány iránt, amit talán még soha nem érzett, ha Hermionéról volt szó.

– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen rossz véleménnyel van rólam, én valóban csak aggódom magukért…  
Hermione egy kézmozdulattal a nőbe fojtotta a továbbiakat. Soha azelőtt nem merészelt volna ilyen udvariatlan lenni Minervával, de most már leginkább az indulatos érzései vezérelték, mintsem a józan esze.  
– Megértem, hogy időnként aggódásra sarkallja Perselus magánéletét illetően az önök között lévő több éves barátság, és ezzel nem is lenne baj, a gond ott van, hogy mindezt roppant visszatetsző módon intézi.  
– Talán valóban rámenős voltam időnként – ismerte be a nő megfeszülő állkapoccsal. Mint ahogy Pitonnak, neki sem volt erőssége a nyílt bocsánatkérés.  
– Egy olyan intelligens nőnek, mint Ön, már régen észre kellett volna vennie magát.  
– Mondja ezt a szintén rendkívül intelligens boszorkány, aki beleszeretetett abba a férfiba, aki majd fél éven át lelkileg a sárba tiporta, és minden eszközt megragadott, hogy kijjebb tessékelje a kastélyból.  
Hermionét szíven ütötte a dolog, mert Minervának igaza volt. Abban is, hogy ő is ostoba módon viselkedett, és abban is, hogy valóban beleszeretett a férfibe, és ezzel nem is kívánt vitába szállni. Tény, hogy a szerelemnek nem lehet parancsolni, vagy gátat vetni, egyszerűen megtörténik és kész.  
– Miss Granger, csak egy dolgot mondanék. Perselus kemény ember, nehéz vele, de még őt is lehet szeretni. Én tudom, hogy azért védekezik ilyen vehemensen, mert nem akarja, hogy tudjam, mennyire fontos lett ön a számára. Ne bántsa meg. Ha mégsem gondolja, hogy vele tudna lenni, akkor inkább most…  
– Szeretem őt! – Ezt először mondta ki hangosan, és Hermione maga is meglepődött milyen felszabadító érzés volt beismerni.  
– Akkora legjobbakat kívánom mindkettőjüknek – mosolyodott el Minerva.

SS/HG

Hermione úgy hagyta el az igazgatói irodát, hogy végre tisztázta a dolgokat McGalagony professzorral és ebbéli örömében az átszellemült mosoly még ott játszott az ajkán akkor is, amikor már a folyosón haladt. Egyre csak azt ismételgette, hogy szereti a férfit. Vajon mit szólna Perselus, ha megtudná? Hiszen nem akart tőle semmi komolyat, aztán pár napja mégis olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz. Elmondta neki legnagyobb és legféltettebb titkát, és megosztotta vele régi fájdalmas emlékeit. Egy pillanatig akkor úgy érezte, megkaphatja a férfit, hagyta, hogy hozzásimuljon, vigasztalta, talán még szerette is. Jó lenne azt hinni, hogy így volt. De ezt a pilleszárnnyi kis reményét most elhomályosította az a gondolat, hogy sajnálatos módon Perselusnak is értésére kell adnia azt, hogy a viselkedése minősíthetetlen, és tudta, hogy ebből vita lesz.

Piton a lakosztályába érve hirtelen körbefordult, és üresnek érezte a szobát. Minervának igaza volt, gondolnia kellett a jövőjére, és az utóbbi napokban mást se csinált. Végül eljutott arra a pontra, ahol már nem hazudott magának tovább, és belátta, hogy Hermione nélkül minden sokkal sivárabb.

Kopogtattak az ajtaján. Lesimította a talárját, és felöltötte szokásos semmitmondó arckifejezését. Hermione az ajkát beharapja várakozott.

– Életben hagytad a vén banyát? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben utat engedett a lánynak.  
Hermione idegesen elnevette magát.  
– Minerva aggódik érted, nem is tudod, mennyire szerethet.  
– Nos, ez esetben azt kívánom, bár ne szeretne ennyire, akkor talán nem ütné bele az orrát mindenbe, ami engem érint.  
– Egész este morcos leszel?  
– Kiengesztelhetsz, ha nagyon akarsz – húzta oda egy csókra a boszorkányt, de Granger eltolta magától a férfit.

Perselus kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, majd mikor a lány közölte vele, hogy beszélniük kell, a szíve majdnem kihagyott egy ütemet. A _kell_ szó olyan rossz jelentést sugallt, amit nem szívesen vett tudomásul. Az ilyen muszájból történő beszélgetések általában nem jól végződtek, és mindig haraggal váltak el egymástól.

– Amit Minervának mondtam, az rád is vonatkozik! – kezdett bele a lány, miközben leült a díványra. Piton a szokásos foteljében foglalt helyet.  
– Úgy érted, én is tolakodó vagyok? – kérdezte a férfi unott arccal.  
– Nem, te arrogáns vagy és kicsinyes, lekezelő és szarkasztikus! – világított rá Granger.  
– Ezt idefelé találtad ki? – replikázott a férfi.  
Hermione beletúrt a hajába.  
– Most is az vagy!  
– Igazából gúnyos és ironikus voltam…  
– Na, meg kioktató – morogta a lány.  
– Bagoly mondja verébnek, hogy nagyfejű? – vágott vissza Piton.  
– Nem akarok veszekedni – védekezett a lány.  
–Ahogy én sem. Egészen idáig arra gondoltam, hogy tényleg beszélnünk kéne a jövőnkről, és fel akartam ajánlani, hogy töltsd velem a nyári szünetet a házamban. – A férfi hangja békülékeny volt.  
– Ezt komolyan gondolod?  
– Nem, csak úgy mondtam, mert mostanában szokásommá vált olyasmiket említeni, amiket nem gondolok komolyan – fintorgott a Bájitalok Mestere. – Természetesen azért jegyeztem meg, mert úgy gondolom, ez egy logikus lépés lenne számunkra. Úgy is mondhatnám, hogy a következő szint.  
– Nocsak, hirtelen feljebb léptem a szeretői posztról? – firtatta a lány.  
– Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű számodra – felelte a férfi ingerülten.  
– Mióta gondolkozol ezen?  
– Egy ideje…  
Hermione kétkedőn megrázta a fejét. Perselus egyszerűen nem akart vele nyíltan beszélni, és ez bosszantotta.  
– Egy fél órája, mióta McGalagony professzor ezt firtatta?  
– Nem teljesen mindegy, ne lovagolj a szavakon! – csapott a karfára a férfi, és felállt, hogy valami italt szerezzen magának. A lányt is megkínálta, de mivel Hermione már az igazgatói irodában is ivott alkoholt, ezért tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Ami a nyári szünetre tett ajánlatomat illeti – kezdett bele a férfi. – Ha esetleg más programod lenne…  
– Nem, nincs! – vágta rá a lány talán túl gyorsan is.  
Piton halványan elmosolyodott. Mily' üdvözítő ez a fiatalkori mohóság.  
– Szeretnél velem lenni a nyáron? – Oldalra billentett fejjel vizslatta a lányt.  
– Mindennél jobban – felelte Hermione. – De nem szeretnék a terhedre lenni, hiszen te…  
– Hiszen én micsoda? – kérdezett rá a férfi.

Hermione hezitált, hiszen a férfi az előbb tett célzást a dologra, de akkor sem volt biztos benne, hogy Piton valóban így érez. Mindig kellemetlen volt ezt szóba hozni, holott tudta jól, hogy ő is beleegyezett ebbe a laza kapcsolatba. Ha akkor ott nem hazudik, talán ennyit sem kaphatott volna a férfitól, pedig ez a kevés is több volt, mint a semmi.  
– A viszonyunk nem tudom, mennyit engedhet meg nekünk, valahol nyilván szeretnél határt húzni. – Még mindig nem nézett a férfira, éppen ezért nem látta Piton grimaszát.

Nem szerette, amikor valamit újból és újból el kellett ismételnie Hermionénak. Tartotta annyira okosnak, hogy elsőre is felfogja, amit mondtak neki, hogy már nem csupán a szeretőjének véli, de belátta, hogy a boszorkánynak nyilván valamivel nagyobb megerősítésre volt szüksége, mint az, hogy szerinte ez már egyértelmű tény.

– Hetekkel ezelőtt még azt képzeltem, hogy ezt a viszonyt keretek közé lehet szorítani, de az elmúlt néhány éjszaka, különösen az a bizonyos éjszaka rádöbbentett, hogy ez a legnagyobb ostobaság, ami valaha megfordult a fejemben. Nem állítom, hogy teljes bizonyossággal tudom, mi is van közöttünk, azt sem tudom ígérni, hogy földöntúli boldogságban lesz részed mellettem, de… Végül is, azt hiszem, egy próbát megérne azok után, amin eddig keresztülmentünk.  
– Valóban így gondolod? – A boszorkány olyan hálás, rajongó tekintettel nézett rá, hogy a férfi majdnem zavarba jött.  
– Nem, természetesen csak üres fecsegésnek szántam! – morogta az orra alatt. – Minden szavamat komolyan gondoltam, Hermione, ismerhetnél már ennyire.  
– Mit tervezel a nyárra? – kérdezte a lány kedvesen mosolyogva.  
– Malfoyékhoz nem megyünk, az már egyszer biztos, nagyjából abban a percben lettem kegyvesztett, hogy megjelentem a fiuk esküvőén. Nem mintha annyira bánnám.

_Perselus nem említette a lánynak a valódi célját annak a két nappal ezelőtti, délutáni, londoni kiruccanásnak. Azt mondta, néhány holmit be kell szereznie a tanításhoz, ám valójában Luciusszal volt találkozója. Malfoy egy előkelő éttermet javasolt, ami az ő ízlésének cseppet sem volt hivalkodó, annál inkább a bájitalmesterének. Jó ideje nem beszéltek már, és ennek megvolt a maga oka.  
Lucius hajlamos volt úgy tenni, mintha a világ körülöttük nem változott volna, és még mindig pöffeszkedően viselkedett, lenézve mindenkit, akit kicsit is kevesebbre tartott saját magánál.  
A beszélgetés rövid volt és velős. Nagyjából ultimátumot adott a Bájitalok Mesterének, miszerint vagy ők és többéves barátságuk, vagy pedig áruló fiuk.  
Perselus számára könnyű volt a döntés, meg is döbbent rajta mennyire gyorsan közölte, hogy sajnálatos módon a továbbiakban nem kerül sor találkozókra, mert a jelek szerint ő többé nemkívánatos személy lesz a Malfoy házaspár számára.  
– Jól meggondoltad ezt, Perselus? – kérdezte dölyfös pillantással a szőke férfi.  
– Tényleg eldobod magadtól a gyereked, mert ő nem követi azokat az idejét múlt eszméket, amiket te? – kérdezett vissza Perselus.  
– Mindig lesz valaki, aki uralomra tör, soha nem lesz igazi béke – húzta ki magát Lucius. – Én pedig a győztes oldalon akarok állni.  
– Ez igaz lehet, főleg, míg vannak a Földön ilyen varázslók, mint te! Ne felejtsd el, hogy Potternek köszönheted, hogy nem egy cellában ücsörögsz, ugyanis te nem a győztes oldalon álltál! – sziszegte a bájitalmester. – Már nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy akkor helyesen cselekedett-e…_

– Valami azt súgja, túl fogom élni, ha nem kell velük lennem. Narcissa valószínűleg kibírhatatlan lenne, ahogy a férje is – somolygott a lány.  
– Lenéznének, megsértenének és úgy tennének, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb, és elvárnák, hogy mindezt szó nélkül eltűrd – közölte a férfi megvonva a vállát.  
Hermione csettintett a nyelvével.  
– Milyen kár, hogy ezt most ki kell hagynom.  
– Látszik, hogy megszakad a szíved – évődött Perselus. – De már most megmondom, hogy Potterékhez sem megyünk, és őket sem látjuk vendégül, és ez érvényes a Weasley-klánra is! – vettette közbe a férfi.  
– Ebbe nem egyezem bele! – jelentette ki a lány határozottan, és a hatás kedvéért még az állát is felszegte.

Piton az orra alatt szitkozódva ült vissza a fotelba, és kérdőn a boszorkány felé nézett. Fel nem tudta ugyan fogni, hogy miért nem világos Hermionénak, hogy nem akar az idióta barátaival lebzselni, ezért inkább hallgatott.

– Lehet, hogy neked nem számít, hogy a barátságod megszakadt Lucius Malfoyjal, de én nem fogok lemondani a saját barátaimról! Elegem van a hazudozásból is, mindent el akarok nekik mondani.  
– És ezt mégis hogy képzelted? – fortyant fel Piton.  
– Találkozom velük, és mindent bevallok – felelte a lány elszántan.  
– Ha korai halálra vágysz, csak tessék – gúnyolódott a bájitalmester.  
Hermione csak legyintett.  
– Eltúlzod a dolgot.  
– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Mégis kik voltak azok, akik rivallót küldtek neked, amikor csak egy képet és egy ócska cikket láttak az újságban? Gondolod, ha majd közlöd velük, hogy valóban egy párt alkotunk, akkor tapsolni fognak örömükben? Mondhatsz bármit, én akkor sem fogom őket meghívni a házamba!

Hermionét bántották a férfi szavai. Harry és Ron valóban gyerekesen viselkedtek, és első haragjukban ostobaságot műveltek, de nem gondolta, hogy ez meg fog ismétlődni. Természetesen sokkolni fogja őket a dolog, éppen ezért ki is akarta hagyni a történetéből, hogy Neville és Ginny már tudnak róluk egy ideje, mert úgy vélte, az csak rontana a helyzeten. De miután elmondta az egészet, és hagyott nekik időt, hogy megemésszék a hallottakat, nem akarta, hogy azt érezzék, innentől már nem férnek bele az életébe.  
Senki másra nem számíthatott csak rájuk, ők voltak a családja. Egy szedett-vetett család, de az övé volt, és örült neki. Ha egész nyáron nem találkozik velük, akkor mit fognak gondolni? Abba pedig nem akart belemenni, hogy úgy menjen el hozzájuk, hogy mindig egymaga van, mert Perselus elhatárolódik mindennemű érintkezéstől. Fel akarta vállalni a szerelmét, nem pedig újabb hazugságokat kitalálni miért is marad távol a bájitalmester.

– Ha ezt komolyan gondolod, akkor vissza kell utasítanom az ajánlatodat, és nem megyek el hozzád a nyári szünetben. – Még kimondani is borzasztó volt, de így érezte, és kész. – Nem fogok távol maradni tőlük egész nyáron.  
– Senki nem mondta, hogy nem találkozhatsz velük, azt kötöttem ki, hogy a házamban nem látom őket vendégül. Ehhez csak jogom van nem?  
– Ahogy mondtam, akkor én sem megyek! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a lány.  
Perselus arca megnyúlt, majd egy aprócska vörös folt jelent meg az arcán, ami jelezte, hogy rettentően felingerelte magát.  
– Te most zsarolsz engem? – fújtatott dühödten.  
– Eszemben sincs, azt te szoktad csinálni. Én nem élek efféle ócska trükkökkel – közölte a lány halálos nyugalommal.  
Ez a higgadtság aggasztotta a férfit, hiszen ebből pontosan tudta, hogy a boszorkány komolyan beszél.  
– Ez egy ultimátum, és sajnálom, hogy egyáltalán elő kell hozakodnom vele. Azt szeretném, ha teljes egészében elfogadnál engem, de ehhez hozzátartoznak a barátaim is. Nem kell őket kedvelned, bár az igen kedves gesztus lenne tőled, de legalább próbáld meg elviselni őket.  
– Ezt ne is kérd tőlem! – Egy hajtásra megitta az itala maradékát, és újra felpattant, hogy egy következő adagot töltsön a poharába.  
– Nem kérek lehetetlent, hiszen Dracót kedveled, és Neville már egy éve a tanárkollégád, mégsem átkoztad meg. Merlinre, miért vagy ilyen átkozottul makacs és elutasító?  
– Szerintem ezt még magyaráznom sem kéne – vágta oda Piton jeges hangon.

A lány szeme sarkában megjelentek az első könnycseppek. Tudta, hogy túl szép volt ez az egész ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Soha nem lehet együtt Perselusszal, ha a férfi nem fogadja el a barátait. Márpedig, ha választásra kerül a sor, akkor mellettük fog dönteni, és nem marad a férfival. Legszívesebben belekiabálta volna az arcába, hogy legyen érte hálás, hogy egyáltalán kapott tőle egy esélyt. Ki az az eszement nő, aki egy szemernyi időt is fecsérelt volna rá azok után, ahogy viselkedett vele? Fájt beismernie, hogy Neville és Ginny aggodalmai nem voltak alaptalanok. Tényleg csak idő kérdése volt, hogy Piton annyira megbántsa, hogy még a levegő is kiszoruljon a tüdejéből.

Nem nézett a férfira, a szoba berendezését szemlélte, pedig már becsukott szemmel is meg tudta volna mondani, minek hol van a helye. A katonás sorokban álló könyvek a polcokon az étkező asztal, aminél most ott kéne ülniük, és békésen megvacsorázniuk, miközben ártatlan dolgokról beszélgetnek. A magas gyertyás állvány a férfi olvasószéke mellett, mindent látott maga előtt, ha lehunyta a szemét. El akarta odázni a dolgot, mert képtelen volt kimondani azt, ami nyilvánvaló volt mindkettőjük számára. Ha ezt nem tudják megbeszélni, akkor már semmiről sincs értelme társalogniuk. Hermione nem tudott, és nem is akart tovább hazugságban élni.

Perselus le sem vette a tekintetét a lányról. Annyira dühös volt, hogy szíve szerint tört-zúzott volna a nappaliban. Hát tényleg megint az idióta Potter tesz neki keresztbe? Mikor fog végre megszabadulni attól a kolonctól? Akarta a lányt, testestül-lelkestül, de a barátait nem kívánta megismerni vagy elviselni. Persze ő könnyedén lemondott Malfoyékról, hiszen az a barátság soha nem volt valódi, de ha Hermione azt kérte volna, akkor Dracóval is megszakította volna a kapcsolatát, dacára annak, hogy végre kezdtek helyre rázódni a dolgok kettőjük között. Ő a végletek embere volt, vonalas gondolkozású. Számára csak fehér és fekete volt, de ezért nem lehetett hibáztatni, mert a múltját ismerve senki nem várhatta el tőle, hogy több jóindulattal legyen a világ felé, amiben élt.

Érezte, hogy vége van, éppen akkor, amikor már jó is lehetett volna. Azt mondják, ha egy ajtó zárva van, válassz egy másikat. De mi van akkor, ha az ajtó arcon csap? Eltemette Lilyt, többszörösen is, megint bízni tudott, újra szerelmes lett, és tessék itt a válaszút, és ő nem tudja, merre mozduljon. Önzés volt a részéről arra kérni a lányt, hogy felejtse el a barátait, és a részéről csupán egy kis megerőltetésbe tellett volna, hogy néha napján elviselje Pottert az otthonában. Áldozathozatal, ez az, amit már nagyon unt. Mindig mindent maga elé helyezni, hogy másoknak jobb legyen. Meg akarta húzni a határt valahol, és az itt volt.

– Ha jól értem, akkor vagy te és a barátaid, így, egy csomagban, vagy semmi? – A hangja rekedt volt és halk.  
– Igen, így van. – Hermione hangja remegett.  
– Úgy vélem, mindketten tudjuk a válaszomat erre, és azzal is tisztában vagyunk, hogy te ezt nem fogadod el. – Most kellett volna nagyvonalúan felajánlania, hogy ám legyen, lássák őket vendégül a nyáron, de ne csináljanak belőle rendszert.  
– Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most megyek.  
Hermione nem várt választ, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, megindult az ajtó felé, végig mereven tartotta magát, és bár minden erejére szüksége volt, nem sírt.

A kristálypohár csattanását elnyelte a roxforti kastély fala, és Hermione nem is sejtette, hogy Piton rápillantva a törött szilánkokra levetette magát a díványra, és életében másodszor ejtett könnyeket valakiért, aki „elhagyta".

A lány fülében ott csengtek Minerva szavai. _Ne bántsa meg!_ De azzal ki törődött, hogy őt megsebezték? Hogy elvették tőle a szerelem, a boldogság ígéretét?


	18. Chapter 18

18. fejezet

A diákok már visszafelé számolták a napokat a nyári szünetig, és valóban az a röpke két hét már alig tűnt valaminek. A vizsga előtt álló hetedévesek még egy utolsó erőfeszítését tettek, hogy átlapozzák a könyveiket, hátha ragad még rájuk valami tudás. Hermione és Perselus nem beszéltek egymással, de igazság szerint a lány senkihez sem szólt pár szónál többet. Minden erejével a vizsgafeladatokra koncentrált, és nem hagyta, hogy bármi kizökkentse. Ez volt az első éve a Roxfortban, mint tanár, és a diákok teljesítménye hűen fogja tükrözni az ő tanítási képességeit.  
Nem lehetett bent a teremben, amikor a gyerekek kitöltötték a tesztlapot, és megfőzték a bájitalokat, amik a vizsgalapjukon szerepeltek. Fel-alá járkált a folyosón, és mantraként ismételgette, hogy menni fog nekik. Alig aludt valamit az utóbbi időben, jóformán csak kávén élt. Az idegei pattanásig feszültek voltak, és nem csak a vizsgák miatt, hanem azért is, mert tudta, hogy jövő szombaton találkozni fog a barátaival, és fellebbenti a fátylat zavaros szerelmi életéről. Neville ugyanazon a véleményen volt, mint Piton. Szerinte is kár lett volna elmondani a többieknek az egészet főleg, most, hogy mindennek úgyis vége volt. De Hermione úgy döntött, ez nem változtat a lényegen, miszerint hazudott a barátainak.

Mikor belépett a londoni lakásba, ahol egyetemista évei alatt lakott a többiekkel, hirtelen úgy érezte, mindent rosszul csinált. Rossz döntéseket hozott, rossz helyen volt rossz időben. Nem lett volna szabad odaadnia a szívét valakinek, akiről tudta, hogy össze fogja törni. Voltak percek, amikor úgy érezte, hogy nem kellett volna visszatérnie a Roxfortba. De mindig is képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy végleg megváljon a számára oly' sokat jelentő iskolától.

Ginny ott ült a fotel karfáján, és Harry kezét fogta. Luna szokáshoz híven szorosan átkarolta Neville nyakát, és még akkor is bánatos arcot vágott, amikor a férfi kiment a mosdóba. Az ikrek a legújabb találmányukról beszélgettek Edwarddal, Ron barátjával. Az utóbbi időben minden megváltozott. Már nem azért gyűltek össze, hogy elmenjenek szórakozni, mint egy évvel ezelőtt. Mostanában mindig valami súlyos problémával kellett szembenézniük, és Hermione sajnálta, hogy ez az alkalom sem lesz kivétel.

– Sziasztok! – mosolygott rá mindenkire Hermione.  
A többiek lelkesen üdvözölték, átölelték, megkínálták egy itallal, amit a lány hálásan elfogadott.  
– Úgy tudjuk, valamit el akarsz nekünk mondani – szólalt meg Luna a tőle megszokott vidámsággal.  
Ginny ijedt pillantást váltott Neville-lel, ő már tudta, miről lesz szó, és készen állt arra, hogy a barátnője mellé álljon, ha esetleg a többiek nekiesnének. Hermione leült a díványra Fred és George közé, és újra elmosolyodott. Biztatta magát, hogy helyesen cselekszik, és a többiek majd megértik őt, hiszen a barátságuk szilárd alapokon állt mindig is. Általában támogatták, elfogadták egymás döntéseit.  
– Ha jól sejtem, nem arról akarsz beszámolni, hogy előléptettek – morogta Harry az orra alatt, aki még mindig kicsit dühös volt, amiért a lány érkezése előtt Ginny kiosztotta őket.  
– Nem tudom, hol kezdjem…  
– Azt hiszem, célszerű az elején – közölte Luna, és biztatóan elmosolyodott.  
– Igen, csak fogalmam sincs, hol kezdődött az egész.  
– Ha minden igaz, akkor a vonaton – segítette ki Neville, bár még mindig ostobaságnak tartotta, amire a lány készült.  
– Igaz is… Talán még emlékeztek rá, hogy az ikrek felturbózott kávéjának köszönhetően a viselkedésem, nos, úgyszólván szokatlan volt a vonatúton, miközben a Roxfort felé haladtam.  
– Azt hittük, már megbocsátottál nekünk – kotyogott bele Fred, és lebiggyesztette a száját. – Az a pacák, aki veled utazott, bizonyára túlélte a „megrázkódtatást".  
Hermione ivott egy korty bort, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
– Oh, igen, túlélte. De azt még soha nem mondtam el, hogy az illető Perselus Piton volt.  
Mindenki csodálkozva meredt a lányra, és egymás szavába vágva kérdezgették róla, hogy viselkedett a férfi a vonaton, és milyen képet vágott, mikor Hermione elkezdett neki zagyvaságokat beszélni.  
– Nem beszéltem zagyvaságokat, a titkaim mondtam el neki, és mint várható volt, a későbbiek folyamán felhasználta ellenem, és ilyen-olyan módon zsarolt vele, leginkább azért, hogy elmenjek az iskolából.  
– Rohadt szemét! – csapott az öklébe Ron. – Mindig is imádott a griffendélesekkel packázni.  
– Igen, még most sem kedveli őket.  
– Én ezt az egészet nem értem, ha azt akarta, hogy elmenj, akkor meg hogy lehet, hogy megjelent rólatok az az újságcikk, és miért nem szóltál nekünk erről? – Luna hol Hermionéra, hol Neville-re nézett. – Te tudtál erről, és mindvégig hallgattál róla? – Megrovó pillantást küldött kedvese felé.  
– Én kértem, hogy ne szóljon nektek, mert úgy gondoltam, egyedül is el tudom intézni – vette a lány védelmébe Longbottomot.  
– Sikerült is, még mindig ott vagy! – közölte Ron.  
– Ahogy már mondtam, Piton célja először az volt, hogy eltávolítson az iskolából, de később… – Itt volt az a pont, ahol kiitta a bort a poharából, és megkérte George-ot, hogy töltse neki újra. Innentől volt a története érdekes, és meglepődött rajta, hogy igazából ez lesz az első alkalom, amikor önmaga előtt is rendesen számot vet az egész kalamajkáról. – Később pedig azért zsarolt, mert meg akart magának szerezni!  
– Hogy micsoda? – hördült fel az összes Weasley fiú, Harryvel kiegészülve.

Hermione semmilyen részletet nem hagyott ki, elmondta a gondolatait arról az időszakról, a férfi méltánytalan viselkedésén sem szépített semmit. Pitont először csak a testi vágy hajtotta, úgy tekintett a lányra, mint egy trófeára, amit meg kellett szereznie. Nem válogatott az eszközökben, és igen sokszor gázolt bele Hermione érzéseibe. Mégis volt az egész abszurd helyzetben valami izgalmas, hiszen Granger úgy érezte, kell valakinek, aki nem ismer akadályt, és aki eléri a célját, történjék bármi. Eleinte zavarta a dolog, később viszont úgy vélte, hogy talán nem is olyan rémes a gondolat, hogy ő és Piton valahogy közelebb kerüljön egymáshoz.

Harry és Ron egyöntetűen felháborodott ennél a résznél, de Ginny olyan csúnyán nézett rájuk, hogy elhallgattak. Hermione meg is lepődött rajta, hogy milyen könnyedén megy a dolog, azt várta, hogy a többiek reakciója jóval indulatosabb lesz, ahogy azt Piton jósolta. Nem sejthette azonban, hogy az érkezése előtt a vörös hajú boszorkány amolyan Mrs. Weasley féle stílusban mindenkinek a lelkére kötötte, hogy ne merészeljék félbeszakítani Hermionét, és parancsba adta, hogy fogják vissza magukat. Nagyon sajnálta a barátnőjét, mert tudta, hogy időközben beleszeretett a bájitalmesterbe, és most, hogy az egésznek vége volt, ahogy Neville-től megtudta, csak még inkább fájt a szíve a lányért. Úgy vélte, hogy a legkevésbé sem használ a barátnőjének, ha mindannyian rátámadnak, és képes lett volna akármeddig elmenni, csakhogy megvédje Granger érzéseit. Tudta, hogy Hermionénak szüksége van rá, hogy elmondja, mi is történt.  
– Folytasd csak, és ne törődj velük!

Granger azt nem tudta megmondani, mikor érezte először, hogy vonzódik a bájitalmesterhez, de tagadhatatlan volt számára, hogy az érzései egy idő után irányíthatatlanná váltak. A köztük lévő feszültség megannyi vitát szült, amit tetézett Umbridge ténykedése is, ami miatt kénytelenek voltak együttműködni. Tény volt, hogy Hermione élvezte, hogy a férfi időnként kiesett a szerepéből, és megmutatta neki valós önmagát. Olyankor egy olyan férfit ismerhetett meg, akit szeretni tudott, és akibe végül beleszeretett. De túl sok minden állt közéjük, és hiába rombolták le a falakat, amik elválasztották őket egymástól, Perselus végül felhúzott egy újabbat, és Hermione már belefáradt, hogy megvárja, míg az leomlik.

– Ez olyan romantikus – sóhajtott Luna.  
– Nem hallottad, hogy nem jött össze nekik? – rázta a fejét Neville. – Nem akarom felhozni, hogy én előre megmondtam, de…  
– Várjunk csak egy percet! – állt fel Harry a fotelből. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy neked már hónapok óta titokban viszonyod volt Pitonnal, de most hogy elmondod, igazából már nincs is köztetek semmi? – Lerázta magáról Ginny kezét, és felállt a fotelból. Töltött magának egy italt, mert ez az egész história megviselte. Egyszerűen képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy a mindig okos Hermione ilyen meggondolatlanságot követett volna el.  
– Igen, azt, és sajnálom, hogy hazudtam nektek, megértem, hogy mérgesek vagytok rám! Nagyon rosszul éreztem magam, hogy félrevezettelek titeket, és egyfolytában aggódtam, hogy mi fog történni, ha kiderül a dolog.  
– Én a magam részéről inkább csak csalódott vagyok, nem dühös – közölte Fred.  
– Ja, rémes ízlésed van! – értett egyet a testvérével George. – A földön több millió pasas él, és neked pont az kellett, aki a legrémesebb természettel van megáldva.  
– Átkozott griffendéles bátorság! – emelte a lány felé a poharát Ginny.  
– Ne érts félre, teljesen ellenzem ezt a dolgot, és kiráz a hideg a gondolattól, hogy te és Piton… – Harry a hatás kedvéért látványosan megborzongott, és a többiek pedig nevettek, még Hermione is. – De mi történt?  
– Az történt, hogy szeretlek titeket, hozzám tartoztok, és ő ezt nem akarta.  
– Micsoda szemét! – óbégatott Ron.  
– Nem tudsz mást mondani? – pirított rá Ginny. – Kérlek szépen, Hermione, ezt mondd el úgy is, hogy mi egyszerű emberek is megértsük.  
– Meghívott a házába a teljes nyári szünetre, de kijelentette, hogy ti nem jöhettek el meglátogatni.  
– Nem is akarunk! – közölték a többiek kórusban.  
– De én meg szerettem volna. Nézzétek, ha ő az életem részévé válik, akkor nem akarom rejtegetni, és nem vagyok hajlandó úgy tenni, mintha ti többé már nem léteznétek. Tudom, hogy mindenkinek erőt kellett volna vennie magán, ha találkozunk, de ti megtettétek volna a kedvemért, ebben biztos vagyok, ő pedig nem!  
Luna kezdeti jókedve nyomtalanul eltűnt. Már nem gondolta úgy, hogy ez az egész milyen romantikus, mert az összes részletet hallva, inkább tragikus szerelemnek vélte a dolgot. Hálát adott a sorsnak, hogy ő boldog, de ettől kicsit rosszul érezte magát. Nem szerette, ha a barátai szomorúak, és Hermione, aki nem messze ült tőle, határozottan összetörtnek tűnt.  
– Szereted őt? – kérdezte Ginny lágy hangon.  
Hermione elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkában, és bólintott.  
– De ez már nem számít…  
– Persze, hogy számít! – mondták a lányok egyszerre. – Meg kell neki mondanod, Hermione, ha eddig nem tetted volna – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Luna.  
– Álljunk csak meg egy percre! – tartotta fel a kezét Potter. – Piton a jelek szerint nem szereti Hermionét. – Senki nem nézett rá, pedig mindannyian ezt gondolták. – Az lenne a legjobb, ha kivernéd a fejedből ezt az egészet. Azt javaslom, hogy gyere el velünk nyaralni, jót tenne a kikapcsolódás.

Hermione erőtlenül bólintott. Lehet, hogy a távolság tényleg segítene rajta, bár nem nagyon bízott benne. A fiúk elmondták neki, hogy Olaszországba terveznek egy csoportos kirándulást, több várost is megnéznének, végül Szicíliában lógatnák a lábukat a tengerparton. Ginny elhessegette az ikerbátyait Hermione mellől, és leült a díványra. Megfogta a barátnője kezét, és megszorította. Granger szomorkásan elmosolyodott. Perselusnak nem volt igaza, a barátai nem támadtak neki, inkább megpróbáltak segíteni a maguk módján, és ezért végtelenül hálás volt.

SS/HG

Az utolsó napon a Roxfort folyosói hangosabbak voltak, mint valaha. Diákok vettek búcsút egymástól és tanáraiktól. Az elveszett holmijuk után kutattak, vagy igyekeztek összeszedni a nyáron pótolni való leckéket. Minerva az idei nehéz évre hivatkozva megsürgette a vizsgabizottságot, így a végzős diákok még az iskolában töltött utolsó napjukon megtudhatták, hogyan szerepeltek a vizsgáikon. Hermione tantárgyából senki nem szerzett elfogadhatónál rosszabb osztályzatot, és a boszorkány végtelenül büszke volt rájuk. Az utolsó ünnepi lakomán részt vettek a szülők is, mert rendhagyó módon kiosztották az okleveleket. A lány minden diákját megölelte kivéve a mardekárosokat, mert ők még mindig nem voltak hajlandóak megbarátkozni vele. A tanulóknak volt egy meglepetésük is Granger számára, mert nem hivatalos úton ugyan, de őt választották meg az év tanárának.

Hermione könnyek között mondott nekik köszönetet érte, és mindenkit biztosított róla, hogy jövőre ugyanilyen intenzitással fogja pallérozni az elméjüket. Perselus Minerva mellett ült a hosszú tanári asztalnál, és egyszer sem nézett rá a lányra. Már tudta, hogy a boszorkány elutazik, mert Hermione elmondta Hagridnak, ő pedig lévén nem igazán tud titkot tartani, mindenkinek elújságolta az év utolsó tanári értekezlete után. A bájitalmester tartotta magát az eredeti tervéhez, és a szigeten álló házában kívánta eltölteni a szünetet. Minervának feltűnt, hogy valami nincs egészen rendben a „gerlepár" körül, de miután Hermione elég erélyesen a tudomására hozta, hogy mennyire nem helyénvaló az, ha beleszól mások magánéletébe, inkább nem szólt egy szót sem.

– Ne rohangáljanak a folyosón! Szedjék össze a holmijukat, és sorakozzanak a főbejáratnál, fél óra múlva indulnak a fiákerek az állomásra! – harsogta túl a zsibongást McGalagony professzor.  
Mindig elszomorította, ha véget ért egy év az iskolában. A diákjai egy része örökre távozott, és ő sajnált minden egyes gyereket, akit többet lehet, hogy nem fog viszontlátni. Szigorú volt, és a tanulók néha még tartottak is tőle. Soha nem hagyta, hogy „belássanak a színfalak mögé". Akárcsak Piton, ő is szerepet játszott. A kemény igazgatónő szerepében tetszelgett, holott még neki is vajból volt a szíve.

Hermione igyekezett gyorsan haladni a diákok között, nem nézett se jobbra, se balra, célirányosan haladt a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem felé. Mikor lezárta a lakosztálya ajtaját, még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Harry régi térképére, és látta, hogy Piton a termében van. Nem akart szó nélkül elmenni, bármilyen kínosnak is ígérkezett a beszélgetés, el akart búcsúzni. Nem vette észre az igazgatónőt, aki a diákokat terelte lefelé a lépcső irányába. Minerva megtorpant egy percre, és figyelte a lányt. Granger odalépett a terem elé, kopogásra emelte a kezét, végül pár másodperc után leengedte a karját, és megrázta a fejét. Talán mégsem túl jó ötlet búcsút vennie a férfitól. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, összeszedte magát, és ő is megindult a lépcső irányába. McGalagony behúzódott egy oszlop mögé, majd mikor a lány elhaladt mellette, megindult előre.

– Hermione éppen az imént ment el, ha sietsz, még elérheted, mielőtt elhoppanál.  
Piton az asztalánál ült, pergameneket rakosgatott egy dossziéba, és fel sem nézett a munkából.  
– Talán nem hallottál? – Minerva becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és megindult a padsorok között. Megállt a tanári asztalnál, két kezével rátámaszkodott, és megvárta, míg a férfi végre méltóztatott ránézni.  
– De hallottalak – felelte Perselus rideg hangon.  
– Akkor meg mi a Merlin ménkűért ülsz itt? – pirított rá a nő. – Tudom, hogy nem akarjátok, hogy beleszóljak az ügyeitekbe, de azért jobb, ha tőlem tudod, hogy mindketten nevetségesen viselkedtek. El nem tudom képzelni, min kaptatok össze, de az, hogy meg sem próbáljátok rendezni a dolgot…  
Perselus tekintetében volt valami, ami elhallgattatta a boszorkányt. Nem kellett mondani semmit, Minerva így is tudta. Bekövetkezett, amitől félt. Bárcsak hallgattak volna rá, hiszen eleve elvetélt ötlet volt, hogy ők ketten bármiféle intim viszonyba bonyolódjanak, ismerve az előzményeket.  
A férfi lassan felállt, hátratolt székének lábai élesen csikorogtak a padlón. Gyilkos volt a csend, ami rájuk telepedett. A bájitalmester odalépett az egyik hátsó szekrényhez, kihajtotta az egyik oldalát, és elkezdett rendet rakni a polcokon. Nem mintha ez nem ért volna rá akkor, mikor visszatér az iskolába. Ha visszatér. Komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy felmond. Szeptemberben viszont fogja látni a lányt, és erre nem igazán vágyott. Megjátszani sem akarta magát, túlságosan belefáradt már abba, hogy állandóan úgy tegyen, mintha neki nem lennének érzései.  
– Nem fogsz érte küzdeni? – tette fel a kérdést az idős boszorkány. Piton csak megvonta a vállát, de nem fordult hátra. – Megtennéd, hogy rám nézel, miközben beszélek hozzá?  
– Van valami olyan, ami engem is érdekel a mondanivalódból? – morogta az orra alatt a sötét hajú varázsló.  
– Miért csinálod ezt magaddal? Azt hiszed, hogy ezt érdemled? Valami őrült, bugyuta elképzelésed szerint neked tényleg így kell élned?  
A férfi nem válaszolt semmit. Tényleg azt hitte, hogy kiérdemelte a sorstól, amit kapott. Ahogy Hermionéval bánt az elején, kész csoda, hogy egyáltalán eljutottak odáig, ahol tartottak. Ez a karma, amit tettél, az nem maradhat következmények nélkül. Merlin adta neki a lányt, és aztán „el is vette". Ahogy Lilyvel nem lehetett közös jövője, úgy Hermionéval sem.  
McGalagony professzor mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, szomorú anyai hangon szólalt meg ismét. Nem tartotta helyénvalónak, hogy Piton magányra akarja magát kárhoztatni egész nyáron. Szerinte már így is éppen eleget volt egyedül. Úgy vélte, ha most Hermionéval nem is sikerült hosszú életűre a románc, attól még nem kell feladnia mindent. Lesznek még boszorkányok az életében, ha ő is úgy akarja.

– Akkor most felcsapsz kerítőnőnek? Az lesz csak az igazán pompás. Törődj inkább a magad dolgával, Minerva! – fordult felé a férfi.  
– Merlin rogyassza rá az eget arra a makacs fejedre! – mondta indulatosan a nő. – Veled képtelenség szót érteni! Sajnálni akarod magad? Ám legyen!  
– Az én dolgom, hogy mit csinálok! – sziszegte Piton.  
– Rendben van, Perselus, ezennel leveszem a kezem rólad, csinálj, amit akarsz! – Hátraarcot vágott, és dühösen kicsörtetett a teremből.  
– Hálás köszönetem érte, hogy végre békén hagysz! – kiáltotta utána a férfi, mielőtt még becsukódott volna az ajtó.

Egy órával később Perselus leszállt a kompról, és elindult a háza felé. Gondolatban számba vette, mi mindent fog csinálni a nyári szünet alatt. Volt egy pár régen elkezdett kísérlete, amit most végre lesz ideje befejezni, az majd eltereli a gondolatait. Draco baglyozott neki pár napja, és kilátásba helyezte, hogy meglátogatná a feleségével, mert valami nagy hírt akart vele közölni. Nem kellett lángésznek lenni ahhoz, hogy a bájitalmester rájöjjön, Emily minden bizonnyal várandós. Beleegyezett, hogy eljöjjenek hozzá, ha úgy tetszik, megírta a címét, hiszen Malfoy még soha nem látogatta meg az otthonában, csak a Fonó sori régi lakásán járt néhány alkalommal a szüleivel. Biztosra vette, hogy Minerva is be fog toppanni hozzá a következő két és fél hónap során, mert mondhatott bármit az a vén banya, akkor sem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot. Az egyik kedvenc időtöltése volt megreformálni Perselus nem kis kivetnivalót hagyó szociális életét vagy annak halovány utánzatát. Miért is mondana le erről a kéretlen időtöltéséről? Csak azért, mert úgy váltak el egymástól, mint a halálos ellenségek, még nem jelentette azt, hogy nem fognak többé beszélni. Egyébiránt a Bájitalok Mestere azt is meg akarta vele vitatni, hogy milyen esélye van a korai nyugdíjazására. Még nem döntötte el száz százalékra, hogy nem kíván visszatérni a Roxfortba, de nagyon rezgett a léc. A tanítás nélkül meglett volna, de a száztornyú ódon kastély bizony hiányzott volna. Mint sokan mások, ő is az otthonaként tekintett rá, sokáig az volt az egyetlen menedéke.  
Iskolás évei alatt a mugli, iszákos apja haragja elől menekült oda. Kettős kémként pedig biztonságot, szilárd pontot jelentett az életében azokban a percekben, amikor azt sem tudta eldönteni, hova is tartozik igazából. Azóta már tudta, nem volt se halálfaló, se pedig világos oldal béli harcos. Ő ennek a kettőnek a morbid egyvelege volt, akinek saját szabályai, saját értékrendje volt, és senki és semmi nem uralkodhatott rajta. Hiába a látszat, hogy Voldemort és Albus Dumbledore voltak a „gazdái", ő leginkább csak magához volt hűséges, mert az egyetlen személy, akiben még soha nem csalódott, az önmaga volt.

Benyitott a házba. A nappali sötét volt a behúzott függönyök miatt, a résnyi fénycsíkban látszottak a lassan úszó porszemek a levegőben. Kipakolta a zsebéből az utazóládáját, és visszabűvölte az eredeti méretre. A nyár ellenére is úti köpenyben volt, de most kigombolta, és ráfektette a fal mellett álló szék háttámlájára. Ugyanarra a székre, amire pár hónappal ezelőtt Hermione ruháit tette, hogy megszáradjanak a tűz melegénél. Lehunyta a szemét, az arca elé emelte a tenyerét, és mélyet sóhajtott. Beletúrt a hajába, és átkozta a percet, amikor beleszeretett a lányba. Lám végül mégiscsak Dumbledore-nak lett igaza. Egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy talán ő tényleg nem tartozik senkihez. Ez úgy tűnik, nagyon igaz volt…

SS/HG

Hermione a homloka elé emelte a kezét, hogy beárnyékolja a látóteret. Elfelejtette magával vinni a napszemüvegét, mikor sétára indult, és mire ezt észrevette, már messze jártak a szálláshelyüktől, és nem volt kedve visszafordulni. Neville-en és rajta kívül senkit sem érdekeltek a római múzeumok. A többiek hajlandóak voltak megnézni az építészeti nevezetességeket, de múzeumlátogatásról szó sem lehetett. Luna is inkább a boltok kínálatát leste, és elcsábult egy-két helyen. Míg Hermione Longbottommal együtt a Palazzo Corsini Nemzeti Galéria felé vették az irányt, a többiek beültek egy cukrászdába vagy egy étterembe. A lány felforrósodott bőrének jólesett a múzeum szobáit körbelengő hűs levegő. Iszonyatos volt a forróság egész Olaszországban. Több hete semmi csapadék nem esett Rómában, a tereken lévő virágok kókadoztak, és a helyiek egész álló nap a szökőkutak körül gyülekeztek, amibe időnként megmártóztak.  
– Csodaszép ez a kép, el nem tudom képzelni, a többiek hogy lehetnek ennyire tartózkodók – bosszankodott Neville.  
– Nem mindenki fogékony a művészetek iránt – állt meg egy káprázatos Caravaggio festmény előtt a lány. – Képzeld, hogy az ikrek vagy Ron beszabadul ide, és idétlen megjegyzéseket tesznek mindenre, amit csak látnak.  
– Na, jó, tényleg igaz, hogy jobb, hogy nem jöttek be. Már kezd egy kicsit elegem lenni belőle, hogy ilyen kultúrbarbárok…

Róma volt a második város, amit eddig meglátogattak. Toscana mesevilágba illő tájainak egy részét már bejárták, és seregnyi borospincében voltak, ahol kiderült, hogy egyikük sem tud mértéktartóan inni. Még Hermione is kissé szalonspiccesen vánszorgott fel az egyik pincéből, és miután megcsapta a forróság, ami a szabad levegőn volt, rosszul lett. Annak a kirándulásnak a végén kivétel nélkül mindegyik lány végignyafogta a hazafelé vezető utat, utána pedig versenyt futottak a mellékhelyiségbe.  
De másnap, mikor múlni látszott a rosszullétük, újra felkerekedtek, és olyan fantasztikus zöldellő mezőket és olajfákat láttak, amilyeneket Hermione azelőtt csak képeslapokon pillanthatott meg. Nem bánta meg, hogy eljött erre az útra. Azt nem lehetett mondani, hogy máris elfelejtette volna Perselust, mert a nap minden percében rá gondolt. De mikor mélyen beszívta a friss, illatos levegőt, a lelkét valahogy könnyebbnek érezte. A barátai egyetértettek abban, hogy nem kéne emlegetni a bájitalmestert, ezért Granger sem emlegette. A meleg estéken a szobája ablakában állva minden alkalommal a kezében tartotta azt a képeslapot, aminek az elején napraforgók voltak, de végül soha nem írt rá semmit. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna a férfinak azon kívül, hogy szereti, és bárcsak meggondolná magát a barátaival kapcsolatban. Öt napot töltöttek Toscanában, majd elutaztak ide, Rómába. Itt újabb négy napot kívántak eltölteni, mielőtt Velencébe indultak volna. Hermione a lehető legtöbb látnivalót meg akarta nézni, de tudta, hogy ha még egyszer több órás sétára invitálja a barátait, akik az első napon végigjárták vele a nevezetesebb tereket, hidakat és még a Vatikánt is volt idejük megnézni, akkor meg fogják lincselni.  
Rómának volt egy varázsló negyede is, és a másnapi program között szerepelt az is, hogy ellátogatnak oda, mert az ikrek fel akarták mérni az ottani piacot. Tervezték már, hogy nyitnak a többi ország felé is, és terjeszkedni akartak, de ehhez előbb tisztába akartak jönni az itteni viszonylatokkal.

– Azt hittem, már soha nem jöttök vissza, éhen halok! – nyöszörgött Ron.  
– Egy cukrászdában ültetek, te nem ettél semmit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.  
– Az csak sütemény és fagylalt volt – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten a Weasley fiú.  
– Jellemző… – motyogta az orra alatt a barna hajú lány fejcsóválva. – Akkor menjünk, keressünk egy éttermet, mielőtt Ron elhalálozik.  
– Ez nem vicces, szerintem fogytam is, miközben rátok vártunk! – Edward, Ron kedvese hitetlenkedve nézett a férfira.  
– Az teljességgel elképzelhetetlen – közölte nevetve. – De tényleg jobb, ha enni adunk neked, mert különben hisztériás rohamot fogsz kapni…  
– Én is éhes vagyok – jegyezte meg Harry a hasát lapogatva.  
– Persze hogy az vagy, hiszen csak három szelet süteményt faltál fel – kuncogott Ginny.  
– Nem tehetek róla, gyerekkoromban…  
– Tudjuk, tudjuk, éheztettek és rosszul bántak veled! – mondták unott hangon a többiek egyszerre.  
– Kajavadászatra fel! – adta ki a parancsot Fred. – Gyere, Gerogie fiú, kérdezzük meg, hol van a legjobb kaja.

Neville kiábrándulva nyögött egyet. Már az első nap kiderült, hogy a helyiek többsége csak törve beszéli az angolt, de ez egyáltalán nem szegte az ikrek kedvét. Kézzel-lábbal mutogatva, jó hangosan és tagoltan beszélve társalogtak mindenkivel, komikus helyzeteket teremtve, mint mikor betértek egy henteshez, mert Ginny a fejébe vette, hogy ne menjenek minden nap étterembe, mikor ő is tud rájuk főzni. A hentesnél természetesen egyetlen szó sem volt angolul a kínálatról, így az első napon valami nagyon furcsa ízű húst sikerült venniük, de Fred másnap „rutinos" turistaként már állathangokon társalgott az eladóval, és még csirketáncot is lejtett.

SS/HG

Perselus a már bevált terápiát választotta, és beletemetkezett a munkába, hogy elterelje a gondolatait. Éjszakákon át főzte a bájitalokat, feljegyzéseket készített és próbált nem gondolni a lányra. De amikor végre álomra hajtotta a fejét, rájött, hogy a lehetetlennel próbálkozik, hiszen hogyan is verhetné ki a fejéből Hermionét, amikor kimondhatatlanul hiányzik neki. Átkozta magát, hogy ennyire gyenge, hogy képtelen felejteni, pedig nem volt más választása. Már meghozta a döntést, nem megy vissza ősszel az iskolába. Könnyedén lemondott a tanítással járó nyűgről, az ostoba diákokról. Amikor a Roxfortban „raboskodott", szinte nem volt élete, egészen addig, míg Hermione végül meg nem változtatott mindent. De annak vége volt.  
Meg kellett volna engednie, hogy a barátai meglátogassák. Egyfolytában máson se járt az esze. Bárcsak ne utálná annyira Pottert és Weasleyt. De nem tudott megváltozni, még ha akarta volna, se kedvelte volna őket, talán még a Weasley lányt el tudta volna viselni, emlékezete szerint ő nem volt annyira kiábrándítóan gyerekes bajkeverő. Hét éven át loholt Potter nyomában, fedezte őt, vigyázott rá, és mi volt a köszönet érte? A döntő pillanatban, mikor már azt hitte, itt a vég, az utolsó erejével is azt a taknyost segítette, erre ő kiadta minden titkát. Hol volt az igazság? Elégtételt akart, mindig is arra vágyott, hogy egy nap majd megköszönjék neki, amit tett. Tudta, hogy ez egy ostoba ábránd, hiszen még maga Albus Dumbledore se mondott neki köszönetet soha! Elvárta, hogy vakon bízzon benne, holott az idős mágus nem tisztelte meg ugyanezzel. Természetesnek vette, hogy követi az utasításait, még akkor is, amikor azt kérte tőle, vállalja át a feladatot Dracótól. Ki foglalkozott azzal, hogy neki milyen élete lesz azután?

Nem volt kedve találkozni a keresztfiával, de már késő volt nekik azt mondani, hogy ne menjenek el hozzá. Draco és Emily pontosan érkeztek, és a lány úgy sugárzott a boldogságtól, hogy nem lehetett nem észrevenni. Perselus hellyel kínálta őket a nappaliban, teát szolgált fel, és némi aprósüteményt is kitett egy tányérra.

– Szóval, mi az a nagy hír, amit meg szeretnétek osztani velem? – kérdezte a férfi érdeklődést színlelve, holott pontosan tudta, mit fognak neki mondani a fiatalok.  
Emily kissé elpirult, és kuncogva nézett a férjére. Hirtelen nem is tudták, ki mondja el az örömhírt, végül a lány csak kibökte.  
– Kisbabát várok! – Szeretetteljesen végigsimított még lapos hasán.  
– Gratulálok! – biccentett Piton, majd felállt, hogy kezet rázzon Malfoyjal, és Emilynek pedig lehelet finom csókot nyomott a kezére, amitől a lány újfent elpirult. A bájitalmester megfordult, és visszaült a helyére, közben azon gondolkozott, hogy Hermione vajon mit fog szólni mindehhez.  
– Már tudja… – szólalt meg Draco, mintha csak olvasott volna a másik férfi gondolataiban. – Örült neki, azt hiszem, bár a leveléből ez nem igazán derült ki.  
– Ne legyél vele igazságtalan, Draco! – feddte meg Emily. – Nem lehet neki könnyű, miután… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, mert nem tudta, hogy Piton ismeri-e Draco és Hermione történetét.  
– Nincsen semmi baj, kisasszony, Hermione elmondta nekem, mi történt. Még egy kis teát? Teszek fel még vizet. – El akart szabadulni a szobából, egészen mostanáig igyekezett, hogy még csak ki se ejtse a lány nevét a száján, és most, hogy végül megtette, fájóbb volt az egész, mint azt előre sejtette.  
– Nem kell tea! – szólalt meg Malfoy, megállásra késztetve a bájitalmestert. – Azért jöttünk el, hogy elmondjuk neked az újságot, de mikor ezt a látogatást terveztük, még nem tudtam, hogy te közben szépen elrontottál mindent! Hogy tudtál ilyen ostoba lenni?  
– Draco, ne legyél udvariatlan, vendégek vagyunk! – jegyezte meg Emily, aki a férje helyett is elszégyellte magát, láthatóan feleslegesen, mert a szőke férfin a legkisebb jele sem mutatkozott, hogy esetleg csak zavarban is lenne. Dühös volt, és nem akarta elrejteni a mérgét. Mindig is őszinték voltak egymással Pitonnal, talán ezért is nem utasította rendre azonnal a bájitalmester a szőke férfit.  
Perselus élesen kifújta a levegőt, jó hangosan visszatette a kannát az asztalkára, majd visszaült a fotelba. Malfoy a feleségéhez fordult, és megkérte, hogy hagyja őket magukra néhány perce, mert sejtette, hogy Piton nem igazán szeretne erről a témáról beszélni, pláne nem „társaság" előtt. Mrs. Malfoy halványan elmosolyodott, és kiment a ház elé, hogy sétáljon egyet, hiszen a part nem volt messze és gyönyörű volt a kilátás. Piton hálás volt ezért a nőnek.  
– A feleséged tudja, hogyan kell illendően viselkedni, ellentétben veled! – morogta Piton. – Egyáltalán nem tetszik nekem, hogy csak így kérdőre akarsz vonni, a hangnemedről már nem is beszélve.  
Draco pimaszul megvonta a vállát.  
– Ha finomkodásra vágysz, csak szólj… Tehát, hogy sikerült elrontanod az egyetlen jó dolgot az életedben?  
– Túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítasz a viszonyomnak Hermionéval. Nem volt az annyira komoly. – Annyira ostobán hangzott ez a szájából, hogy már megbánta, hogy egyáltalán kimondta.  
– Hát persze hogy nem, ezért vagy így magadba roskadva, és a többiektől tudom, hogy Hermione sincs jól, de természetesen megjátssza előttük, hogy minden rendben van. Ha engem kérdezel…  
– De nem kérdeztelek! – vágott bele durván Piton a szőke férfi szavába. – Nem óhajtom veled megvitatni ezt az egészet, mert nincs hozzá semmi közöd! A magánéletem nem tartozik másra, világos voltam? – A bájitalmester álarca lehullott, és már nem volt kedve sem udvarias házigazdának mutatkozni, sem pedig higgadtnak.  
– Nem kell elmondanod semmit, mert már tudom, mi történt – jegyezte meg Draco egy szórakozott mosoly kíséretében.  
– Végtelenül örülök, hogy _Miss Lepcses szájú_ nem tudott féket tenni a nyelvére! – dohogott Piton. – Más se hiányzott nekem, minthogy Potter és Weasley az én dolgaimon csámcsogjon!  
Malfoy lemondóan felsóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét. Jól ismerte már a vele szemben ülő férfit, és tudta jól, hogy a kirohanásaival csak saját sebezhetőségét próbálja meg álcázni. Mindig is el akarta hitetni a világgal, hogy nem érdekli, mit beszélnek róla – és jól lehet, ebben volt némi igazság –, azért túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy valóban mindig hidegen hagyja mások róla alkotott véleménye. Sajnálta a keresztapját, amiért mindig elzárkózik a saját érzései elől, és mást sem enged közel férkőzni. Ez egy roppant magányos ember, meglehetősen rossz beidegződése volt. Bár nem látta együtt a férfit Hermionéval, tudta, hogy jót tett neki a lány társasága, megnyílt felé, ha nem így lett volna, akkor Granger soha nem bocsát meg neki.  
– Megértelek, tudom, hogy nem szívleled Harryt és a többieket, és nem hibáztatlak érte. Te tudod a legjobban, mennyire utáltam őket az iskolás éveim alatt, nem minden alap nélkül. De, ha a nő, akit szeretek, egy ilyen apróságot kérne tőlem, hogy néha meglátogathassák a barátai, akkor nem ellenkeznék. – Piton nem válaszolt, szorosan összepréselt szájjal ült, kezeit karba fonta maga előtt, mintegy védekezésképpen. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy komolyan vetted Hermionét… Miért nem akarsz egy kicsit engedni neki?  
– Ne beszélj rólunk jelen időben! – parancsolt rá a férfi Dracóra. – Úgy teszel, mintha Hermione csak az emeleten lenne, és a hálóban duzzogna, én pedig odamehetnék hozzá, hogy megbeszéljem vele ezt a dolgot!  
– Bármikor írhatsz neki, csak meg kell ígérned neki, hogy nem fogsz mérget bevenni, ha Potter idejön – vigyorgott Malfoy. – Nem értem, mi olyan nehéz ebben?  
– Hermione nem tartotta tiszteletben, hogy ez itt az én házam! – csapott a karfára az öklével a bájitalmester. – Vendégként hívtam volna meg, és természetesen szerettem volna, ha otthon érzi magát, de álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy máris a nyakamra akarja hozni a csőcselék bandáját. Persze, hogy a hideg futkosott a hátamon a gondolattól!  
Most először ismerte el maga előtt is valójában, tényleg mennyire haragszik a lányra. Hetek óta tagadta a dolgot maga előtt, mentegette Hermionét, és magát okolta. De ez így nem volt rendjén, most nem csak ő volt a hibás. Szó sem volt róla, hogy civilizáltan, felnőttek módjára megbeszéljék ezt a problémát. A lány sejtette, hogy a férfi nem igazán akar ebben a kérdésben engedni, ezért ultimátumot adott Pitonnak, pedig a férfi ki nem állhatta, ha sarokba szorítják.  
– Hermione kérése…  
– Mielőtt még itt helyben szentté avatnánk a kisasszonyt, azért azt hadd áruljam el neked, hogy az ő, hogy is mondjam, hozzáállása sem volt tisztességesebb az enyémnél. Mit várt tőlem, mikor egyszerűen megzsarolt? – Igyekezett úrrá lenni az indulatain, nem érte meg, hogy feldühítse magát.  
– Ahogy látom, valamit azért csak tanult tőled az együtt töltött idő során. – Perselus fanyarul elhúzta a száját. – Egyébként elmondta, hogy történt, nem hagyott ki egy részletet sem, és hidd el, utólag már ő is bánja, hogy így viselkedett. El is akarta neked mondani, mielőtt elutazott, de félt, hogy nem hallgattad volna végig.  
– Megbeszélhettük volna – morogta az orra alatt a férfi.  
– Mi lesz most veletek?  
– Honnan tudhatnám, amint látod, én itt vagyok, ő meg valahol a nagyvilágban.  
– Olaszországban vannak – jegyezte meg Draco a kézfejét vizsgálgatva mintegy mellékesen. – Napokon belül Szicíliában lesznek, még a szállásuk címét is tudom, ha érdekel.  
– Nem fogok utánamenni! – jelentette ki a férfi, majd felpattant, és kisétált a bejárati ajtóhoz, mert Emily időközben visszatért. Draco követte az előtérbe.  
– Mindent megbeszéltetek? – kérdezte a lány hol az egyik, hol a másik férfira nézve.  
– Igen! – közölte Piton.  
– Nem! – vágta rá egyből Draco.  
– Akarjátok, hogy újból elmenjek?  
– Semmi szükség rá, kisasszony, kérem, fáradjon vissza a nappaliba. Főzök még teát, és valami egészen más témáról fogunk beszélni, mert Hermionéval kapcsolatos magánügyeimet már kellően kiveséztük! – Figyelmeztetően rápillantott Dracóra, aki már éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, de végül nem mondott semmit.

A délután további részében arról beszélgettek, milyen terveket szövöget az újdonsült házaspár. Emily családi házra vágyott, napfényes, tágas szobákkal. Draco pedig arról beszélt, hogy kilátásba került, hogy Potterrel végre előlépjenek az aktatologató pozícióból. A felesége vegyes érzelmekkel fogadta a hírt, mikor először beszámolt neki róla. A háborúnak már évek óta vége volt, de megszámlálhatatlanul sok halálfaló bujdosott szerte Európában. Hiába volt büszke Dracóra, féltette is, az ilyen hajtóvadászatok nagyon veszélyesek voltak.  
Perselus osztotta az aggodalmát, de elismerte Malfoy képességeit, és még Potterét is, habár utóbbiról nem igazán volt jó véleménnyel. Úgy vélte, nem lesz velük gond, ha megfelelő kiképzést kaptak, meg fogják állni a helyüket. Draco égett a vágytól, hogy végre bizonyíthasson.

SS/HG

Velence újfent elbűvölte a lányt, az állott csatornaszag ellenére, ami mindenhonnan áradt. Mókásnak találta, hogy gondolával közlekedtek, persze csak addig, míg Neville és Luna bele nem esett a koszos vízbe. Mind a négy napon át szüntelenül járták a várost, Ginny annyi szuvenírt gyűjtött össze, hogy lassan már megtelt az utazóládájuk. Finom ételeket ettek, és zamatos olasz bort kortyolgattak esténként. Csak azt az egyet sajnálta, hogy a híres maszkabál februárban volt, de elhatározta, hogy egyszer majd visszatér ide, és megnézi. Az utolsó este, mielőtt elindultak volna Olaszországot „bejáró" túrájuk végállomására, elbizonytalanodott. Nyugtalanította a tény, hogy a többiek csakis a tengerparton való henyélésre szavaztak, mert már fáradtak voltak a sok mászkálástól és nézelődéstől. Az ikrek közölték, hogy az agyuk képtelen több turistaszenzációt befogadni, így részükről tárgytalan egy újabb kirándulás. Ginny és Harry is ezen a véleményen voltak, és bár Neville szívesen felfedezte volna Szicília rejtett szépségeit is, a lánynak nem volt szíve újfent elrabolni Lunától.  
Hermione az aktív pihenés híve volt, nem igazán tudott egy helyben megmaradni. Elképzelni sem tudta, mit fog csinálni a tengerparton két egész álló hétig. Három könyvet is vitt magával az utazásra, de már mindegyiket kiolvasta éjjelenként, mikor nem jött álom a szemére. Nem akart unatkozni, de azt sem szerette volna, ha a többiek azt gondolják, nem érzi jól magát, mert erről szó sem volt. Persze még mindig szomorú volt, hiszen alig néhány hete váltak el az útjaik Perselusszal, de úgy vélte, tényleg jót tett neki, hogy kicsit távol van Angliától.

Akármennyire is próbálkozott, a második semmittevéssel telt napon végleg elunta magát a tengerparton. Nem volt kedve már napozni, főleg, hogy Lunán és rajta kívül senki más nem volt hajlandó kimerészkedni a hatalmas napernyők alól. Kiderült ugyanis, hogy Harry bőre is annyira érzékeny, hogy azonnal leég. Vacsora közben szóba jött Draco és Emily. Mindenki tudott róla, hogy a nászéjszaka mennyire eredményes volt, és hogy ők hamarosan hárman lesznek. Ez a komoly változás gondokozóba ejtette a társaságot. Harry és Ginny úgy döntöttek, hogy külön költöznek Rontól. Elmerengtek a házasságon is, amivel tudták, hogy nagyon boldoggá tették volna a lány szüleit. Ron komoly vágányra kívánta terelni a kapcsolatát Edwarddal, és felvetette az ötletet, hogy összeköltözhetnének. Le akart igazolni egy kisebb csapathoz, akikkel nem kellett volna olyan sokat utaznia, és többet lehetett volna Angliában. Luna beleegyezett, hogy vegyenek egy házat Neville-lel közösen Roxmortsban, mert a férfi így minden este hazamehetett volna, és nem kellett volna olyan sokat várniuk a viszontlátásra. Fred és George elhatározták, hogy belevágnak az európai piac meghódításába, és állandóan újabb és újabb termékeken törték a fejüket. Egyedül Hermione volt az, akinek nem voltak tervei a jövőre nézve.

– A nagy tervekre! – koccintották össze a poharaikat.  
– Ideje felnőni… – sóhajtott Fred.  
– Bárcsak ne kéne megtenni, de anya nem hagyná, hogy örökre gyerekek maradjunk – sopánkodott George.  
– Éppen elég ideig voltatok azok – jegyezte meg Ginny szem forgatva.

Hermione megfogta a poharát, és felállt az asztaltól. Egy sziklaszirten álló házat béreltek ki, ahonnan meseszép volt a kilátás a tengerre. A fehér kőkorláton fáklyákat helyeztek el, a szél balzsamos illatú volt és kellemesen meleg. Lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a lágy szellő összeborzolja a haját.

– Nem zavarok? – lépett oda mellé Harry.  
– Ugyan, dehogy – mosolygott rá a lány.  
Potter levette a szemüvegét, és megtisztította a pólója szegélyében. Hermione mosolyogva rázta a fejét. A férfi is és ő is elfelejtkezett róla néha, micsoda égi adományt tudhattak magukénak, és varázslás helyett sokszor szimplán mugli módon oldották meg a dolgaikat.  
– Nem fáradtál még el?  
– A semmittevésben? – kuncogott Granger.  
– Abban, hogy eljátszod nekünk, hogy nincs semmi bajod, mi pedig úgy teszünk, mintha elhinnénk neked, holott tudjuk, hogy nyomorultul lehetsz… – A boszorkányt meglepte Potter őszintesége, bár ők mindig is „kegyetlenül" megmondták a másiknak, amit gondoltak. – Egy nyaralás nem fog rajtad segíteni, még akkor sem, ha minket a legjobb szándék vezérelt.  
– Figyelj, Harry, én… Jól vagyok…  
– Ez nem igaz, és te is tudod! – karolta át a lány vállát. – Te imádod megoldani a problémákat, addig boncolgatod őket, míg végül mindenkinek elege lesz belőled. De most csak úgy félbehagytál mindent, és eljöttél.  
– Ti mondtátok, hogy utazzak el veletek! – háborodott fel Hermione. – Nem értem, mit vársz tőlem pontosan.  
Egy pár percig némán álltak ott a korlátnak támaszkodva. Hallgatták a többiek beszélgetés foszlányait, a felharsanó nevetésüket, a poharak csilingelését.  
– Nem kedvelem őt, nagyon nem… De te szereted, és én pedig téged, ezért azt kérem tőled, hogy próbáld meg rendezni vele a viszonyodat.  
– És mégis, hogy csináljam? – Hermione közel állt hozzá, hogy elpityeredjen. Már maga a tény megható volt, hogy Harry minden aggálya ellenére úgy gondolta, hogy neki Perselus mellett van a helye.  
– Kezdetnek megteszi egy levél is, Toscana óta hurcolod magaddal azt a képeslapot, ideje, hogy feladd végre. – Harry rákacsintott, majd megpuszilta a lány arcát, és visszaindult a többiekhez.

Késő éjszaka, amikor a többiek már aludtak, Hermione igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait az étkezőasztalnál ülve, ami nem ment olyan könnyen, a folyamatos háttérzajként szolgáló horkolástól, ami az ikrek szobájából szűrődött ki, még a csukott ajtón keresztül is. Ginny csoszogott ki a konyhába egy pohár vízért, közben majdnem felsikoltott az ijedségtől, mikor meglátta Hermionét, aki a hold fényében üldögélt egymaga.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte suttogva.  
– Próbálok írni egy valamire való levelet Perselusnak…  
– A sötétben? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány, ezzel a bájitalmesterre emlékeztetve Hermionét, amitől akaratlanul is kuncognia kellett.  
A Weasley lány felkapcsolta a lámpát, és odavitt egy pohár narancslevet a barátnőjének. Hermione hálásan elmosolyodott.  
– Hogy haladsz, írtál már valamit?  
Granger megcsóválta a fejét, és fáradtan megdörzsölte az arcát.  
– Nem tudom, mit kéne írnom – fintorgott a képtelenségtől, hogy pont ő nem találja a szavakat.  
– Mit, mit? Talán kezdhetnéd azzal, hogy leírod neki, hogy szereted, és sajnálod, hogy összevesztetek – morogta Ginny csípőre tett kézzel. – Ez azért nem olyan bonyolult.  
– Nem sima összeveszés volt, hanem szakítottunk – javította ki a lány, miután belekortyolt a narancslébe.  
– Ezt ki is mondtátok? – tudakolta a vörös hajú lány, elnyomva egy ásítást.  
– Nem…  
– Akkor csak összevesztetek!  
– Nem kellett kimondani – makacskodott Hermione.  
– Tudod mit, te okos lány vagy, így nem fogom bő lére a dolgot… Ha szakítottatok is, akkor sincs kőbe vésve minden, újra lehet kezdeni egy kapcsolatot, akárhányszor csak szeretnéd.  
– De ha ő nem akarja? – aggodalmaskodott Hermione az ajkát harapdálva.  
– Akkor azt most végre meg fogod tudni, és bár ettől még szomorúbb leszel, de legalább vége lesz a bizonytalankodásnak. Fogj neki a levélnek, én pedig visszafekszem, feltéve, ha Harry szokása szerint nem foglalta el az egész ágyat.  
– Jó éjt! – mosolygott Hermione. – Aludj jól!  
– Te pedig kezdj neki az írásnak, mert ha holnap reggel sem leszel meg vele, akkor én fogok írni Pitonnak! Értettük egymást?  
– Igen… Molly – motyogta Hermione vigyorogva.  
– Na, azért!

Hermione megdörzsölte a szemét. Ginnynek igaza volt, nem kell ezt túlbonyolítani, csak leírja, amit gondol, és kész. Az biztos, hogy a szakítás szót gondosan kerülni fogja, hátha a barátnőjének volt igaza, és ez tényleg csak egy összeveszés volt.

_Perselus_

Nincsenek rá szavak, mennyire sajnálom, hogy így összevesztünk. Nagyon rosszul érzem magam miatta. Szégyellni valóan viselkedtem, nagyon gyerekes voltam. Meg kellett volna értenem, hogy neked már az is éppen elég nagy változás az életedben, hogy velem vagy, nem hiányoztak neked még a barátaim is. Csak azt szerettem volna, ha tudod, milyen sokat jelentenek nekem, hiszen ők a családom. Rossz ötlet volt, hogy ultimátumot adtam neked, mert pontosan ezt a fajta viselkedést nem viselem el tőled sem, erre tessék, most én voltam az a balga, aki nyomást akart rád gyakorolni. És mi lett a vége… Aznap délután madarat lehetett volna velem fogatni, amikor megkértél, hogy töltsem veled a nyarat. Komolyan nagyon boldoggá tettél, mert semmi másra nem vágytam, csak hogy veled lehessek. Ahelyett, hogy rád förmedtem mindenért – amiben mellesleg igazam volt, mert Minervával együtt tűrhetetlenül viselkedtetek az elmúlt időben –, inkább el kellett volna mondanom, amit már régóta érzek. Szeretlek téged, Perselus! Nem akarok távol lenni tőled, veled akarok közös jövőt, bármit megadnék azért, hogy ezt személyesen is elmondhassam. Látni szeretném az arcod, miközben azt mondom, szeretlek. Talán te is így érzel, jó volna, ha így lenne. Hiányzol, minden hiányzik, ami összeköt minket. Még a vitáinkat is hiányolom. Szükségem van rád, a hangodra, a pillantásodra, az érintésedre. Szeretem, hogy olyan intelligens vagy, hogy van humorod, hogy jó ember vagy. Talán te nem hiszed el magadról, de igenis az vagy, és ezeket az értéketek nagyra becsülöm. Bárcsak lenne egy időnyerőm, hogy visszapörgessem az elmúlt heteket! Felképelném magam, mikor kifelé megyek a lakosztályodból, ahelyett, hogy ott maradtam volna, és megbeszéltem volna veled a dolgot. Ha nem is könnyedén, de bizonyára tudtunk volna egy mindkettőnk számára elfogadtató kompromisszumot kötni. Nem csak én vagyok a hibás, de nehogy azt hidd, hogy mindenért csak téged okollak. Az elejétől fogva hazudtam kettőnknek, mert soha nem volt elég nekem csak az, hogy az ágyadba engedtél be. Az egész lényedet akartam, minden jó és rossz tulajdonságoddal együtt. Talán el sem jutunk odáig, ahol tartottunk, ha akkor nem mondok igent az amúgy nagyon is helytelen ajánlatodra. Bárhogy is történt, azt nem fogom megbánni soha, hogy megbocsátottam neked azt a félévnyi gyötrelmet, amit okoztál. Az, amit most magamnak okozok, sokkalta nagyobb pár otrombaságnál, amit velem műveltél. Szeretném, ha lenne még esélyünk, ha újragondolnánk ezt az egészet, és tiszta fejjel leülnénk beszélni. Meg fogom érteni, ha te többet nem kérsz belőlem, bár nagyon fog fájni. Mindenesetre remélem, hogy adsz még nekünk egy újabb lehetőséget, mert én mindenképpen adni fogok magunknak, ha te is úgy akarod.

Szeretettel: Hermione

Kinyitotta a konyhaablakot, és magához bűvölt egy hófehér galambot, ami az egyik olajfán szunyókált. Rákötözte a lábára a levelet, és útjára engedte. Tudta, hogy hosszú utat kell megtennie, talán még el is fog tévedni, de ha egyszer megtalálja Perselust, akkor legalább megnyugodhat a szíve végre, hiszen elmondta neki a legfontosabbat, hogy szereti.

SS/HG

_Két nap múlva_

Perselus begyújtott a kandallóba, mert a nyár ellenére Anglia azon részén eléggé lehűlt az idő aznap estére. Feltett egy lemezt, kitöltött magának egy pohár vörösbort, és leült olvasni. Nagyjából az első mondat közepéig jutott, mikor egy agyonázott, borzas tollazatú fehér valami bekopogtatott a csőrével az ablakon. A bájitalmester bosszankodva tette le a poharát és a könyvet az asztalkára. Azt hitte, Minerva küldött neki újabb üzenetet, miután az előzőre nem akaródzott neki válaszolni.  
Beengedte a lassan mozgó, csapzott maradat, és csak a szoba fényében vette észre, hogy ez nem egy szokásos iskolai bagoly, hanem egy nagyon megviseltnek tűnő fehér galamb. A másodperc töredéke alatt rájött, hogy kitől jött az üzenet, és gyors mozdulatokkal leoldotta a madár lábáról a pergamendarabot. A levél kicsit elázott, helyenként elmaszatolódott, egy ügyes szárító és írásjavító bűbájjal máris helyrehozta ezt a kis hibát. Az első négy mondat után elkerekedett a szeme. Le kellett ülnie. Mikor pedig odajutott a szövegben, amikor a lány bevallotta neki, hogy szereti, a szíve szabályosan kihagyott egy ütemet. Miután már vagy ötödjére olvasta el az egészet elölről, észbe kapott, és gyorsan felpattant. Lerohant a laborjába, legalább egy tucatnyi üveget sodort le a nagy lendületével, amivel kereste az energiapótló főzetet, de nem érdekelte, mennyi kárt csinált magának. Beleszuszakolt két csepp bájitalt az ez ellen hevesen tiltakozó galambba, majd újból elrohant, pennát és pergament keresett, és lekörmölte a választ, ami csak egyetlen mondat volt.

_Kérlek, gyere haza hozzám, Hermione!_

Ráerősítette a verdeső galamb lábára az üzenetet, majd szó szerint kilökte az ablakon, és fohászkodott Merlinhez, hogy épségben visszajusson a lányhoz.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Fejezet

A bőröndbe minden ruha gondosan be volt hajtogatva, Perselus üzenete pedig ott pihent a ruhák tetején. Hermione maga sem értette, hogy tud ilyen higgadt és józan lenni, hiszen a férfi, akit szeret, a jelek szerint viszontszereti. Noha Perselus ezt nem írta bele abba az egysoros levélbe, amit neki küldött, az a pár szó, amit papírra vetett, mindennél többet mondott el a lánynak.  
Harry magyarázta el a helyzetet a többieknek, mert amikor Hermione elolvasta Perselus levelét, őszintén szólva, meg sem tudott mukkanni. Annyira szerette volna, hogy a férfi megbocsásson neki, hogy elfelejtse az egészet, amit tett vagy mondott korábban. Megkönnyebbült, mikor végre rájött, hogy ez az egész lehetséges, de ugyanakkor meg is rémült. Hogyan tovább? Mi lesz most velük? Nem akarta elrontani a dolgot, le kellett játszania magában egy lehetséges beszélgetést, hogy biztos lehessen benne, semmi ostobaságot nem fog kiejteni a száján. Csakhogy elképzelése sem volt, Perselus mit fog neki mondani…

– Akkor te most tényleg elmész? – Ron igyekezett elrejteni a csalódottságot a hangjában, bár kevés sikerrel.  
– Tudom, hogy szerintetek ez egy nagyon rossz ötlet… – A többiek egy aprót biccentettek, kivéve Ginnyt. Ő a maga részéről örült, hogy a barátnője visszamegy ahhoz az emberhez, akihez a jelek szerint tartozik.  
Harry is el volt kenődve. Tudta, hogy pont ő volt az, aki biztatta a lányt, hogy írjon Pitonnak, de titkon azt remélte, hogy a férfi már nem akar semmit Hermionétól. Nem tehetett róla, de úgy érezte, el fogja veszíteni a barátját. Hiába is mondogatta neki Granger, hogy majd megpróbálja rábeszélni Pitont, hogy kössenek egy értelmes kompromisszumot, Potter nem nagyon hitte, hogy meglátogathatják majd a férfi házában. Igazából ő sem látta volna szívesen a férfit a saját otthonában. Tudta, hogy ezért Hermione hálátlannak tartaná, mert nagyon sokat köszönhetett a bájitalmesternek, ezért inkább nem is mondta ki, mit gondol. Piton segítsége nélkül soha nem győzte volna le Voldemortot, ezt tudta jól, de akkor sem bírta elfelejteni azt a sokévnyi megaláztatást, amit a sötét hajú varázsló miatt kellett elszenvednie.  
– Nem értem, hogy tudsz hozzá visszamenni – aggályoskodott George. – Nem sieted el egy kicsit a dolgokat?  
Hermione tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Tudta, hogy mit akar, de képtelen volt racionális érveket felsorakoztatnia a döntése mellett. Hiszen ki tud ésszerű magyarázatot adni rá, hogy miért szerelmes?  
– Nézzétek, nem tudom megmagyarázni ezt az egészet.  
– Rosszul bánt veled, te magad mondtad – szólt közbe Luna.  
Ezzel még Granger sem tudott vitába szállni, mert igaz volt. Piton még akkor sem bánt vele igazán szeretetteljesen, amikor már a „szeretője" volt. Mégis adni akart maguknak egy utolsó esélyt, mert ha megtagadta volna ezt, akkor élete végig a _mi lett volna_ gondolata kergette volna őrületbe.  
Akárhogy is lesz, tudta, hogy most már nem kell egyedül csinálnia, ha valami rosszul sül el, nem kell magába roskadnia, a barátai mellette fognak állni, és ez némi biztonságot nyújtott neki.  
– Mennem kell, nem várom, hogy megértsétek…  
– Csak támogassunk – fejezte be helyette a mondatot Harry.  
Odalépett a lányhoz, megölelte, majd sorban a többiek is. Ginny könnyes szemmel mosolygott rá, és minden jót kívánt.  
Hermione indulásra készen állt, lekicsinyített bőröndje már a ruhája zsebében volt. Lehunyta a szemét, elképzelte a partot, és elhoppanált. A kikötőben már bent állt a komp, mire odaért. Szedte a lábát, ahogy csak tudta, miután felszállt a hajóra, rá öt percre már szelték is a hullámokat. Szinte elfehéredtek az ujjai, úgy markolta korlátot. A fejében századszorra ismételte végig, mit is fog mondani a férfinak, mikor viszontlátja, de egyre vadabb gondolatai támadtak, végül felhagyott a dologgal. Majd a pillanat eldönti, hogy mit és mikor kell mondania.

SS/HG

Perselus nehezen kelt fel az ágyból, szörnyen fájt a feje. Előző este megivott egy üveg bort, aztán meg felhajtott egy üvegcse Álomtalan Álom bájitalt. Nem bírt volna másképpen elaludni. Akárhányszor lehunyta a szemét, Hermionét látta maga előtt, és ettől kezdett egyre jobban letargiába esni. Igyekezett közönyösen viselkedni, mikor Draco „számon kérte", bár tudta, hogy nem igazán sikerült higgadtnak maradnia. Hiába is, kár volt tagadnia, oda volt a lányért, akkor jött erre rá, amikor kvázi elveszítette, és ez olyan klisészerű volt, hogy felfordult tőle a gyomra Össze kellett szednie magát, jóformán két napja nem mosakodott, a borostája már viszketett, és kellemetlen érzés volt, ahogy a pizsamája rátapadt a testére. Óvatos mozdulattal felült az ágyon, felszisszent, mikor meztelen talpa hozzáért a hideg parkettához. Kirántotta az éjjeliszekrény fiókját, és kihalászott belőle egy fájdalomcsillapító főzetet. Elvánszorgott a fürdőszobáig, ledobta magáról a pizsamáját, és beállt a zuhany alá. Nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig állt ott, de nagyon jólesett elgémberedett tagjainak a forró víz. Letörölte a párás tükröt, és a kezébe vette a pálcáját, majd meggondolta magát. Minek borotválkozzon meg, ha egy újabb magányos napnak néz elébe? Akár szakállat is növeszthetne.  
Most már biztos volt benne, hogy az a rohadt galamb nem érkezett meg az üzenettel a lányhoz, így Hermione soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy ő hazavárja. Felötlött benne, hogy kiszedi Dracóból, hol is vannak Potterék pontosan, de aztán megálljt parancsolt magának. Ha Hermione nem kapta meg az üzenetét, akkor ez egy jel, amit figyelembe kell venniük. Végtére is, egy meglehetősen egészségtelen kapcsolata volt a lánnyal, mindkettőjük szempontjából. Talán jobb, ha nem bolygatja tovább a dolgot. Azt kívánta, bárcsak könnyebben menne a felejtés.

Tiszta inget vett fel, és egy fekete szövetnadrágot. Mezítláb indult le a lépcsőn, bement a konyhába, és kávét főzött magának. Az első keserű, aromás kortyot nyelte le, amikor kopogtattak, sőt mi több, dörömböltek az ajtaján. A szemöldöke között elmélyült a ránc, ahogy arca kérdő fintorba torzult. A bögrével a kezében indult meg az ajtó felé, közben kilesett az ablakon, de senkit nem látott.

Hermione türelmetlenül toporgott a férfi ajtaja előtt. Bármi legyen is azután, hogy bejutott a házba, már nem fog visszafordulni.  
Perselus lenyomta a kilincset, és résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót. Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott, mire a férfi meglepetésben megtántorodott, magára öntötte a forró kávét, majd szitkozódva felkiáltott.

– Te szentséges Merlin, jól vagy? – tolta be az ajtót Hermione.  
– Nem, nem vagyok jól, leforráztam magam! – Piton eltartotta a mellkasától az inget, hogy ne égesse tovább a bőrét. A megcsorbult bögre ott hevert a padlón, a tartalma nagy részét már beszívta a férfi inge és a szőnyeg. Hermione lehajolt, felvette a poharat, majd tétován forgolódni kezdett, hogy hova tegye. Piton eltüntette a kávéfoltot az ingéről.  
– Ezek szerint megkaptad az üzenetem… – Nem pontosan ilyen fogadtatásban akarta részesíteni a lányt. Noha nem volt benne biztos, hogy Hermione egyáltalán elolvassa-e valaha azt az egy sort, de hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy nem játszott el a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha mégis így történne.  
– Igen, és azt hiszem, az a galamb többé egyikünket sem akarja látni – mosolygott a lány félszegen.  
– Ezt kiviszem a konyhába – nyúlt a pohárért a férfi, és mikor megérintette a lány kezét, bizsergés futott rajta végig.  
Hermione levette a kabátját, és leült a díványra. Remélte, hogy a férfi mellé ül majd, de mikor Piton visszatért a konyhából, a fejét kissé oldalra billentve némán nézte őt egy pillanatig, majd célirányosan megindult a dívánnyal szemben lévő fotelhez. A lány feszengve elkapta Perselusról a pillantását, úgy érezte magát, mint egy éretlen tinédzser. Megigazította a ruháját a térdén, és megköszörülte a torkát.  
– Jól nézel ki.  
– Képzelem… – simított végig a bájitalmester borostás állán. – De neked igazán szép színed van.  
– Olaszországban tombol a nyár – mondta a lány, majd hirtelen elhallgatott.  
– Tudom, hogy ott voltál, Draco járt nálam – nyugtatta meg a férfi.  
– És még csak meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy utánam gyere? – ráncolta a homlokát a lány.  
– De…  
– Csak ne lennél ennyire büszke – mosolygott Hermione. – Draco mit mondott?  
– A szokásos sületlenségeket, mint mindig, elvetette a sulykot, az az érzésem, hogy imád engem kioktatni.  
– Biztosan elemében volt – kuncogott a lány.  
Egy ideig szótlanul ültek egymást figyelve, míg végül Perselus megtörte a csendet. Hátradőlt a fotelben, kezeit a karfán nyugtatta.  
– A leveled igazán… Nos, nem is tudom, hogy milyennek nevezzem.  
– Túlzónak, érzelemdúsnak, csapongónak? – sietett a segítségére a lány.  
– Örülök, hogy írtál – mosolyodott el halványan a férfi.  
– Én pedig annak, hogy válaszoltál.  
– És most itt vagy…  
– Igen, itt…  
Megint csend telepedett rájuk. Hermione sok mindent szeretett volna mondani, de nem találta a szavakat. Mikor a levelet írta Perselusnak, könnyebb dolga volt, összeszedettebben tudott gondolkozni, volt ideje kitalálni, mit is akar mondani.  
Kicsit csalódott volt, nem így képzelte el a viszontlátást. Olyan formálisan viselkednek, még csak meg sem ölelték egymást.  
Perselus mintha csak kitalálta volna a lány gondolatait, halványan elmosolyodott, majd Hermione felé küldött egy csábító pillantást. Lassan ellökte magát a foteltől, és odalépett a lány elé. Felé nyújtotta a karját. Hermione szeme csillogott, és nem tehetett róla, de egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el a száját, mikor a férfi végre magához ölelte. Piton lassan simogatta Granger hátát, belecsókolt a hajába, ajkaival a lány száját kereste, és mikor végre csókban forrtak össze, mindkettőjükön végigfutott a bizsergés. Olyan jó érzés volt a szeretett férfit ölelni, csókolni, simogatni. Hermione kínzó lassúsággal kezdte el kigombolni a férfi ingét, majd lehúzta a vállánál, és a földre dobta. A bájitalmester mindkét kezével végigsimított a lány fenekén, majd az ölébe kapta, és gyors léptekkel elindult vele az emeletre. Szinte úgy rúgta be az ajtót, lendületesen felültette Hermionét a komódra, és csókolta, ahol csak érte. Szétgombolta a lány ruháját, csókokkal hintette be a vállait, a nyakát, a mellét. Kezeit a lány szétnyitott combjaira helyezte, és játékosan megmarkolta a bőrét. Hermione nem akart tovább várni, nagyon hiányzott neki a férfi. Meg tudott volna halni az érintéséért, a csókjaiért.  
Piton újból felemelte a boszorkányt, és az ágyra fektette, pillanatok alatt mindketten meztelenek voltak.  
Szinte falták a másikat, mohón, vágytól túlfűtötten simogatták, csókolták egymást. Még soha ilyen szenvedéllyel nem szerették a másikat. Tapintani lehetett a levegőben a szerelmet, és Hermione tényleg hitte, hogy a férfi szereti, olyan odaadóan, lágyan becézgette a bőrét. Ki akarta mondani, muszáj volt megszólalnia.  
– Szeretlek, Perselus, el se tudom mondani, mennyire!  
A férfi meghökkent egy pillanatra, a lány fölé magasodva talányos pillantással vizslatta kedvesét. Granger kezdte megbánni, hogy nem tudott csendben maradni, olybá tűnt, hogy elrontotta ezt a meghitt pillanatot, és kizökkentette a férfit.  
– Én is szeretlek – mormolta a bájitalmester bársonyosan mély hangján, egészen közel hajolva a lány füléhez.  
Finoman megharapta a boszorkány fülét, végigcsókolta a nyakát, majd a melleit, és így haladt szépen lefelé. Végül befészkelte magát a lány puha combjai közé, még egyszer felpillantott, egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán. Hermione percekig csak pihegni tudott azután a gyönyör után, amit a férfi okozott neki. Perselus tapasztalt „muzsikusként" játszott a lány testén. A boszorkány elégedett pillantást küldött a férfi felé, és Piton tudta, hogy Hermione készen áll a folytatásra. Mi az, hogy készen állt, szinte követelte, attól a perctől kezdve, hogy a bájitalmester megint fölé gördült, és kissé meglökte a csípőjét, majd elmerült Hermione forró ölében. Ráérősen szerelmeskedett a lánnyal, akit egyre jobban hevített a vágy, a beteljesülni akarás. A csókjaikba elragadtatott nyögések vegyültek, mellkasuk hullámzott.  
Hermione nem bírt, nem akart egy percet sem várni. Egyik lábával átkulcsolta a bájitalmester derekát, és gyorsabb tempóra ösztökélte, miközben kezeivel a vállát markolta. Piton szíves örömest teljesítette a kérést. Megtámaszkodott az ágyon, és erőteljes lökésekkel repítette el mindkettőjüket az orgazmus felé.

SS/HG

Odakint eleredt az eső, az ágyon két elégedett ember feküdt, szorosan átölelve egymást. A szellő finom nyári illatot hozott be a nyitott ablakon. Hermione Perselus vállára fektette a fejét, és félig lehunyt szemmel pihent. De a bájitalmester nagyon is éber volt, ezernyi kérdés, gondolat zakatolt a fejében.

– Hermione, alszol? – szólalt meg rekedtes hangon, és kicsit oldalra mozdult, hogy jobban lássa a lány arcát.  
– Még nem… Valami baj van? – ült fel a lány, és aggódva nézte kedvese gondterhelt arcát.  
– Nincs baj, azt hiszem, most már minden rendben van. – Komolyan így gondolta.  
– Akkor megbocsátottál nekem? – kérdezte a lány aggodalmasan, majd felült, a takarót maga elé fogta, és lesütött szemmel várta a választ.  
– Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű – nyúlt az álla alá a férfi, és nem engedte el a pillantását.  
– Nem kellett volna olyan ostobán viselkednem, túlságosan erőszakos voltam, és visszaéltem a vendégszereteteddel. – Perselus helyeslően bólintott. Hazugság lett volna úgy tennie, mint aki nem neheztelt a lányra, de a mérge abban a pillanatban semmivé foszlott, hogy a kezébe fogta Hermione levelét.  
– De Harryék…  
– Oh, Merlinre, muszáj Potteréket még az ágyban is emlegetned? – forgatta a szemét Piton. – Ha nagyon tudni akarod, az álláspontom mit sem változott.  
– Ezt valahogy sejtettem – húzta el a száját a lány. – Nem akarlak örökké győzködni, de ezt meg kell beszélnünk.  
– Miért nem tudsz belenyugodni? Azt hittem, már túltetted maga a _nem látom szívesen a barátaidat a házamban_ kérdésen.  
– Nem mondtam, hogy egyetértek a döntéseddel, de be kell látnom, hogy ebben a kérdésben nem tudsz kompromisszumot kötni.  
Perselus egy percre lehunyta a szemét. Valóban olyan sokat kér tőle a lány? Hogy tudná figyelmen kívül hagyni azt az átkozott büszkeségét és ellenszenvét? Egyszerűen nem bírta elviselni még a gondolatát sem annak, hogy Potterrel társalogjon. Az még hagyján, hogy egy helyiségben tartozódnak, azt még valahogy túlélte volna, hiszen korábban is volt rá példa, mégsem ölte meg a fiút. De tudta, hogy Hermione elvárná tőle, hogy udvarias legyen, ő pedig minden tudna lenni, csak az nem.  
– Soha nem fogsz vele békét kötni, igaz? – A válasz a férfi arcára volt írva. – Pedig ő hálás neked mindenért, amit tettél érte.

Perselus felhajtotta a takarót, és kimászott az ágyból. A székhez sétált, és felvette a pizsama alsóját. Nem volt ínyére ez a beszélgetés, de túl kellett rajta esnie, végtére is, pontosan ez a dolog volt az, amiért végül elmenekült tőle a lány.

– Harry felnőtt, már nem az a szemtelen suhanc, aki volt. Ha megismernéd… Ha legalább megpróbálnád…  
– Azt mondtad, nem fogsz győzködni – dohogta a férfi, és kelletlenül leült az ágy melletti székre. – Mégis hogyan definiálnád ezt a kortes-beszédet?  
– Csak azt próbálom megértetni veled, hogy egyesek meg tudnak változni – felelte a lány higgadtan.  
– Nekem is ezt kéne tennem? Változni?! – Perselus szeme résnyire szűkült.  
– Én így szeretlek téged, amilyen vagy – védekezett Hermione. – De szeretném, ha a környezeted is elfogadna.  
– Merlin szent szakállára! Miért olyan fontos ez neked? – A bájitalmester beletúrt a hajába, majd hirtelen felpattant a székről, és elindult az ajtó felé. Már kilépett a szobából, mikor még egyszer hátranézett a válla fölött. – Ehhez a beszélgetéshez szükségem van egy italra. Te is kérsz?

Hermione tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Kimászott az ágyból, és maga köré csavarta a hófehér takarót. Micsoda szép délután volt. Az eső elállt, szivárvány ragyogott az égen. Kint kellett volna sétálniuk a parton, ők meg e helyett vitatkoznak… Megint.  
Fásultan sóhajtott egyet, majd elindult a földszintre.

Piton a díványon ült, kezében már ott volt a kristálypohár, benne az aranyló itallal. Amennyire Hermione meg tudta állapítani, whiskyt ivott. A férfi ráemelte a pillantását, és megpaskolta maga mellett a kanapét. A lány ezt biztató jelnek vette. Korábbi vitáik során majdnem mindig elszabadultak az indulatok, és olyanokat vágtak egymás fejéhez, amivel tudták, hogy megbántják a másikat. Ezúttal úgy tűnt, a férfi is civilizáltabban akarja megoldani a dolgokat.

– Nem fogok megint Potter miatt vitatkozni – jelentette ki a férfi. – Az utolsó esetnél, mikor felmerült a neve, egyszerűen kisétáltál az életemből.  
Hermionét elöntötte a bűntudat hulláma. Valóban ostobán viselkedett, de nem ő volt egyedül a hibás.  
– Ultimátumot adtál nekem…  
– Te adtál nekem ultimátumot, én választottam, és ezt nem tudtad elfogadni – emlékeztette a férfi.  
–Valóban, így volt – bólintott lassan Granger.  
– Csak azt szeretném tudni, miért cselekszenek a nők mindig pontosan ellentétesen azzal, mint amit mondanak. – Hermione kérdőn összevonta a szemöldökét. A bájitalmester ivott egy újabb kortyot, mielőtt folytatta. – Azt mondtad, nem akarsz meggyőzni, de mégis meg akarsz.  
– Fontosak a barátaim, mindig azok lesznek… Ők sem rajonganak érted, mégis sok szerencsét kívántak nekem, és tudom, hogy mellettem állnak, ami sokat jelent nekem.

Piton nem értette, miért ilyen nehéz nemet mondania a lánynak. Valahogy nem is volt olyan fontos az, hogy együtt kell-e lennie Potterrel vagy sem. Már csak az számított, hogy boldoggá tegye a lányt, mégis olyan nehezére esett.

– Ha te kérnél tőlem…  
– De én nem hoztalak ilyen helyzetbe – közölte a férfi élesen. – Csak adj időt nekem, ne akarj megint mindent egyszerre.  
– Rendben van, adok neked időt, amennyit csak kell. – A férfi felemelte a jobb karját, és Hermione odabújt hozzá. Nem „nyerte" meg ezt a csatát, de legalább a „veresége" sem fájt most annyira. Volt remény…

SS/HG

A napok gyorsan peregtek, nem esett köztük több szó Hermione barátairól. Perselus gondosan kerülte a témát, és a lány pedig igyekezett valóban időt adni a férfinak. Perselus különösen érzékeny volt erre a témára, és a lány kezdte belátni, hogy Harryék sem vágynak különösebben volt bájitaltan-professzoruk társaságára. De legalább most nem kellett választania a barátai és a szerelme között. Igaz ugyan, hogy a szociális életük eléggé egyhangú lesz, hiszen nem sok ember akadt a világon, akit mindketten szívesen láttak volna a házban, de ez volt a legkisebb gond.

Furcsa volt mindkettőjüknek, hogy együtt kelnek, együtt fekszenek, de a bájitalmester hamar hozzászokott, hogy állandó társasága van. Időnként zsörtölődött Hermionéval, de máskülönben teljes volta harmónia, egészen addig, míg a férfi be nem avatta a lány a jövőbeli terveibe. Miután a bájitalmester úgy ítélte meg, hogy semmilyen időpont nem lenne megfelelő arra, hogy elmondja korai nyugdíjazásáról szóló vágyát, így reggeli közben, mintegy mellékesen, csak úgy megemlítette.  
Granger annyira meglepődött, hogy szokásával ellentétben nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Piton nem akart visszamenni tanítani a Roxfortba, és ezt az óhaját már megosztotta Minervával is, aki emiatt szinte mindennap küldött neki egy baglyot, és követelte tőle, hogy látogassa meg az iskolában. A férfi mindeddig ellenállt, de az utolsó levélben az igazgatónő már azzal fenyegette, hogy ő megy el hozzá, és ezt pedig a bájitalmester nem akarta.

– Tehát azt mondod, hogy szeptemberben egyedül megyek vissza a kastélyba? – kérdezte még mindig döbbenten a lány.  
– Természetesen nem… – Hermione arca egy pillanatra felderült, majd az öröm olyan gyorsan távozott róla, ahogy jött. – A többi kollégád és vagy háromszáz diák is visszamegy.  
– Tudod, hogy értettem! – húzta fel az orrát a boszorkány. – Ne nevess, ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – feddte meg a férfit, aki a kávéja kortyolgatásával próbálta meg álcázni jókedvét, meglehetősen suta módon.  
– Nem értem, miért bosszant ennyire a dolog, te is tudod, hogy soha nem szerettem tanítani. Egy percre sem rejtettem véka alá a véleményem ezzel kapcsolatban.  
Hermione szomorúan lehorgasztotta a fejét, és eltolta maga elől a tányérját. Már egyáltalán nem volt étvágya, pedig mikor felkelt, úgy érezte, bármit képes lenne felfalni. Piton érdeklődő pillantást küldött felé, miközben az újságért nyúlt, ezért Hermione látszólagos nemtörődömséget erőltetett magára.  
– Akkor egyedül megyek vissza, nem baj, Végül is igazad van, ott lesz Minerva, Hagrid, Neville. Tényleg nem is értem, miért aggódom. Meg aztán, én leszek a Griffendél házvezető is. A merdekárosok sem fognak hiányolni téged…  
– Nem, nem fognak!  
– Akkor jó…

Perselus ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt, majd gondosan összehajtogatta az újságot, amit alig egy perce nyitott szét. Tudta, hogy a lány esetleg nem fog örülni a bejelentésének, de nem gondolta, hogy ennyire el lesz kenődve. Ez azért nem a világ vége, és ha jobban belegondol az ember, akkor előbb-utóbb számítani lehetett rá. Már a verseny idején megmondta, hogy részéről befejezettnek látja a tanári pályafutását. Éppen elég időt pazarolt el az életéből arra, hogy valami olyasmit csináljon, amit nem szeret.

– Nézd, Hermione…  
– Nem arról van szó, hogy nem értelek meg – vágott Piton szavába a lány hirtelen. – Csak váratlanul ért az egész. Olyan jól megvoltunk, már terveim voltak.  
A férfi kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Megosztod velem ezeket a terveket? – billentette oldalra a fejét.  
– Már nem érdekes… – Hermione olyan nagy reményeket fűzött a szeptemberhez, azt hitte, hogy talán az iskolában is lakhatnának együtt, hogy tényleg valóban egy pár lehetnének, amit fel is vállalnak. – Na és mit tervezel a tanítás helyett, biztosan elgondolkoztál már rajta. – Hermione megjátszott jókedve nem tette lóvá a férfit.  
– Talán beindítom a saját üzletem, nem tudom még, de azt hiszem, venni fogok egy házat Roxmortsban. – Perselus fürkészte a lány pillantását, de Hermione felpattant az asztaltól, és elkezdett rendet tenni a konyhában.  
– Az közel van a roxforti birtokhoz. Talán majd időnként tudunk találkozni. – A lány nem bírt tovább színlelni, elbicsakló hangja elárulta.

Perselus hátratolta a széket, és odalépett a konyhapulthoz. Maga felé fordította a lányt, akinek a szeme sarkában már ott csillogott az első könnycsepp. Piton a mutatóujjával gyengéden megtörölte a lány arcát.  
– Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy egyedül fogok élni abban a házban? – Hermione megilletődötten nézett a férfira. – Szeretném, ha te is ott laknál velem.  
– A Roxfort bentlakásos iskola, és nem csak a diákokra vonatkozik – akadékoskodott a boszorkány.  
– Minerva nem fog gátat szabni az összeköltözésünknek, ebben biztos vagyok. Talán még meg is enyhíti majd, ha közlöm vele a hírt.  
A bájitalmester tudta, hogy az idős boszorkányt nem fogja tudni kiengesztelni egy csokor virággal, vagy egy üveg whiskyvel. De Hermionéval újfent felvirágzott kapcsolata remek ütőkártya a kezében, még akkor is, ha nem igazán fűlik a foga hozzá, hogy beavassa Minervát a magánéletébe. De vagy ez, vagy pedig az élete végig tartó szemrehányás, amiért otthagyta a Roxfortot.  
– Perselus, biztosan ezt szeretnéd?  
– Nem, csak úgy mondtam… – forgatta meg a szemét a férfi.

SS/HG

_Késő délután_

– Mikor akarod megmondani Minervának, hogy nem kívánsz többé tanítani? Ugye nem akarsz évkezdésig várni, hiszen keresni kell valakit a helyedre…  
Perselus éppen akkor lépett be a nappaliba, egy üveg borral a kezében.  
– Talán elkerülte a figyelmedet a napi rendszerességgel érkező roxforti baglyok hada? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi kérdőn. – Minerva már tudja, és meglehetősen dühös rám.  
– Meg tudom őt érteni.  
– Lehetne, hogy egyszer nekem adj igazat, és ne neki? Ti nők egyfolytában egymás pártját kell hogy fogjátok?  
Hermione elnevette magát a méltatlankodó képet vágó férfin. Letette a könyvet az öléből, és lassan odasétált Perselushoz, aki a díványon helyezte kényelembe magát. Kivette a borospoharat szerelme kezéből, és forró csókot nyomot a szájára.  
– Ez így már jobb? – kérdezte kacéran a lány.  
– Kezdetnek megteszi… – Piton beletúrt a lány hajába, és a tarkójánál fogva visszahúzta magához. Birtoklón, vágytól fűtötten csókolta. Egyik kezével végigsimított a lány hátán, le a fenekéig, majd visszafelé egészen „véletlenül" feltűrte a lány ruháját.  
Hermione hirtelen ellökte magát a bájitalmestertől, aki erre csalódottan felhorkantott.  
– Ne térjünk el a tárgytól, ha kérhetem – „fenyegette" meg a férfit az ujjával.  
– Igenis, Granger professzor – vigyorgott Piton.  
A férfi visszatornázta magát ülő helyzetbe, megigazította az ingét, majd felvette a padlóról a poharát. A lányt is kínálta, de Hermione inkább maradt a jeges teánál.

– Jövő héten elmegyünk hozzá, mert ha megint nem fogadom el a sokadik meghívását sem, akkor ide fog jönni, és azt nagyon nem szeretném. – Piton teátrálisan megborzongott.  
– Megyünk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.  
– Pardon, volna olyan kedves a kisasszony, és elkísérne a Roxfort rettegett és morózus igazgatónőjéhez?  
– Nagyon össze fog törni… – szontyolodott el a boszorkány.  
– Nem fog, számított rá, szerintem már talált is valakit a helyemre.  
– De hiányozni fogsz neki, akár hiszed, akár nem, fontos vagy neki – kacsintott Hermione pajkosan a férfira. –A szíve csücske vagy, lehet, hogy sírni fog…  
– Hogy te milyen szemtelen vagy – nevetett a férfi.  
– Most komolyan, tényleg kedvel téged, Perselus.  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, hosszútávra nyúló ismeretségünk és barátságunk valamiért fel is hatalmazza rá, hogy folyamatosan kihasználjon engem – morogta a férfi.  
– Úgy érted, te is kedveled őt? – hökkent meg a lány.  
– Mégis mit gondoltál, miért engedhet meg ennyire sokat magának velem szemben? – vonta fel bal szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Rendben van, akkor jövő héten megyünk, és darabokra törjük Minerva szívét – koccintotta a poharát a férfiéhez.  
– Megbeszéltünk mindent? – kérdezte a férfi összeszűkült szemmel.  
– Igen!  
Perselus felállt, odalépett a szemközti falnál álló öreg komódhoz, aminek a tetején ott állt egy ütött kopott lemezjátszó. Hermione lehunyt szemmel, mosolyogva várta, hogy felcsendüljön a már olyan sokat hallott dallam. Hihetetlen volt, hogy van egy közös dala Pitonnal, az, amire azon a botrányosan rosszul sikerült első randevújukon táncoltak. Annak az estének minden rossz pillanata elhalványult már a lány emlékezetében. Semmi másra nem tudott már gondolni, csak arra, amikor először simult egymáshoz a testük, hogy a zene andalító ritmusára mozogjanak.

Perselus óvatosan fürkészte a lány arcát. Milyen sok minden történt velük azóta, hogy tavaly szeptemberben a boszorkány visszatért az életébe. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen olthatatlan szerelemet fog érezni bárki iránt is még egyszer az életben, és a legszebb az volt, hogy ezúttal viszonzást is kapott. Nem igazán volt a szavak embere, ha az érzéseit kellett kifejeznie, de hálás volt Hermionénak. Valami olyat kapott tőle, amit még senki mástól, és most már megértette, miért is boldog az ember, ha szerelemes. Korábban úgy gondolta, a szerelem kín, csak fájdalmat okoz, megsebzi a szívét, és felemészti. Mindig bolondnak tartotta azt, aki hisz a boldogságban, a beteljesülésben, és most egy volt azok közül, akiket eddig lenézett. De nem bánta, akarta ezt a szerelmet, ezt az életet. Minden este a lánnyal a karjában akart elaludni, minden reggel vele akart ébredni. A szerelem nem volt többé hazugság, nem tette boldogtalanná. Végre révbe ért.

– Mi az? – nyitotta ki a szemét Hermione.  
– Szeretlek – mondta ki lágyan a férfi, és odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja a boszorkányt.  
– Ezt nem mondhatod nekem eleget – mosolygott a lány.  
– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton, majd hátratolta a székét. – Tudok egy helyet, ahol annyit fogom neked ismételgetni, amennyit csak szeretnéd. – Pillantását a plafonra szegezte, majd ördögien elvigyorodott.  
Hermione hirtelen felpattant, és megiramodott az emelet irányába.  
– Mire vár még Piton professzor? – kiáltott le a lépcső tetejéről a férfinek.  
– Megyek már, Miss Granger! – szólt vissza a férfi, és menet közben már el is kezdte kigombolni hófehér ingét.

**Vége**


End file.
